La novia de Charlie AU
by icecreammanrupert
Summary: Ron es un chico tímido, extremadamente tímido sobre todo con las chicas. Charlie es su hermano favorito,el único que no se burla de su "pequeño" defecto... pero Charlie regresa a casa con una "buena" noticia... y una... ¿novia?
1. La novia de Charlie

**Hola a todos mi nombre es María, y todos los que alguna vez han leído alguna de mis historias, saben que siempre escribo AU. El motivo, no sé, me gusta saber que todo lo que aparece en ellas, excepto algunos lugares y los personajes, es mio.**

**He subido esta historia en fanfiction a petición de Foaby y Copia Pirata... Así, que si os gusta se lo debeís a ellas.**

**Disclaimer: ****Como dije antes, todos los personajes, lugares o cosas que puedan coincidir con la saga de Harry Potter, pertenece unica y exclusivamente a JK. Rowling y a la WB.**

* * *

**1. La novia de Charlie**

Se despertó cubierto de sudor, hacía calor, mucha… demasiada. Corría principios del mes Julio y aquel verano se preveía el más ardiente en años.

Ron Weasley era dormilón. Comer y dormir eran sus aficiones favoritas, esas y los Chudley Cannons, su equipo de futbol favorito, que por cierto llevaban una temporada desastrosa y solo un milagro los haría ganar ese año.

Se escuchaban voces provenientes del piso inferior. Ron resopló y se tapó las orejas con la almohada. Desde que su hermano Charlie había regresado de Rumania, solo un par de días antes, el hogar de los Weasley era una fiesta y la más entusiasmada de todos era Molly, la madre. La razón de toda aquella dicha familiar se debía a que el segundo varón Weasley tenía novia y esa misma mañana la chica llegaría desde Rumania para presentarla oficialmente a la enorme familia, porque en apenas dos meses Charlie sorprendentemente se casaría con ella. Ahora que Molly iba a cumplir su sueño de ver casado al más bohemio de sus seis hijos varones, su próximo objetivo era el menor de ellos, Ron, y él lo sabía. Sabía que en ese momento se había convertido en la siguiente presa de su casamentera madre, ya que el resto de sus hermanos, excepto Percy (Molly casi había perdido las esperanzas con él), ya estaban casados, o tenían novia formal.  
Pero el joven Ron tenía un grave problema con las mujeres, era muy tímido, extremadamente tímido, y cuando alguna chica que podía interesarle se encontraba cerca, se le trababa la lengua y rostro llegaba a confundirse con el rojo de su cabello. Por eso, a pesar de que la naturaleza había sido muy generosa con él, dándole un rostro y un cuerpo envidiable, Ron no tenía novia, porque era incapaz de estar dos minutos seguidos junto a una mujer sin echar a correr rojo como un tomate. Las únicas mujeres que podían estar cerca de él eran, su hermana Ginny, su madre, Luna, la mejor amiga de Ginny y Nymphadora Tonks, la mejor amiga de Charlie. El resto del género femenino era una auténtica tortura para el pelirrojo.  
Había muchas razones por las que una mujer podía sentirse atraída por él, Ron tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos azules. Infinidad de pecas se repartían por su nariz y su rostro. Media mas de un metro ochenta, era el mas alto de todos. Trabajaba como profesor de educación física en Hogwarts, un prestigioso colegio de londinense. Su intención jamás había sido dedicarse a la enseñanza pero su meteórica carrera como futbolista profesional se vio truncada por una lesión de rodilla a los veinte años, que lo obligó a dejar su puesto en los Chudley cuando apenas llevaba un año fichado. Todas sus ilusiones se vieron frustradas y terminó aceptando el puesto que el director de Hogwarts le ofrecía, y así fue como terminó dando clases a chicos llenos de granos y con las hormonas de fiesta, y a adolescentes quinceañeras que no hacían mas que suspirar y murmurar cada vez que Ron les enseñaba como se hacían las flexiones correctamente.

Aun con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, el torso desnudo y ataviado solo con unos ceñidos boxers, Ron se negaba a levantarse de la cama y dio un respingo cuando notó como alguien le zarandeaba por el hombro.

- ¡Maldita sea Ginny, me asustaste – Gritó.

- Ron levántate de una vez, mamá comienza a parecer una olla Express, siempre eres el último… Dice que si no bajas ya, te quedas sin tortitas.

Y diciendo eso abandonó malhumorada de la habitación, dejando a su hermano en la misma posición.

Ginny Weasley tenía veintiún años, uno menos que Ron, era la pequeña de la familia y la única hija de Molly y Arthur Weasley. Esa era razón suficiente para que su entregada madre la consintiera en exceso. Sin embargo Ginny no era una chica malcriada, crecer junto a seis hombres, cuya sensibilidad (a excepción de Percy) la tenían en el dedo gordo del pie, le habían ido formando un carácter fuerte y decidido, aunque su madre siguiese pensando que era una princesita de cristal. Ginny Weasley sabía defenderse sola. Era una chica bonita y tenía mucho éxito entre el género masculino, pero su corazón pertenecía exclusivamente a un chico… Cormac McLaggen. Cormac jamás había mostrado interés por ella, pero Ginny estaba absolutamente convencida que el joven la amaba en silencio, y para alentar todas aquellas fantasías amorosas contaba con su gran amiga Luna, una chica rubia y delgada que solía sonreír constantemente. Durante años Luna, según Molly, era la pareja ideal para Ron, pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta que Luna era para su hijo menor, lo mismo que Ginny… una hermana. Y tampoco Luna dio muestras nunca de sentir nada por Ron, porque el único Weasley que a la joven le interesaba se llamaba Fred, y era uno de los gemelos, a pesar de que este llevaba más de un año saliendo con Angelina Johnson, una antigua compañera de colegio.  
Toda la preocupación que tenía Molly por emparejar a sus hijos varones no se trasladaba a Ginny. No, su hija aun era (a su juicio), demasiado joven para que un chico pudiese romperle el corazón, o simplemente la alejase de ella. Y eso era lo que la llevaba a pensar que Ron era el siguiente en la lista.

El aroma a tortitas recién hechas subió por las escaleras, entró por la puerta que Ginny había dejado entreabierta y se introdujo lentamente en las fosas nasales del pelirrojo activando de inmediato su cuerpo, que de un salto se puso en pie. Agarró una camiseta sin mangas que tenía al borde de la cama, y pasando los brazos y la cabeza por las aberturas de la tela, salió como un rayo hacia la cocina bajando la escalera a grandes zancadas.  
Lo más razonable hubiese sido que al llegar lo recibieran con un maternal _"Buenos días, cariño",_ pero lo único que oyó fue una especie de rugido proveniente de la garganta de su _"dulce"_ madre…

- ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Vergüenza tendría que darte aparecer por aquí a estas horas!... ¡Casi te quedas sin tortitas!

- Buenos días mama – Dijo él sentándose a la mesa.

Molly, apretó con fuerza los labios y volcó sobre el plato de su hijo las últimas tortitas recién hechas. Luego lo miró durante unos segundos, y con la sartén aun en la mano, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó sobre despeinado cabello rojo.

- Te he dicho cientos de veces que debes peinarte y ponerte algo mas decente antes de sentarte a la mesa – dijo con un tono mas dulce y se giró depositando la sartén en la pila.

Ron sonrió, nunca se tomaba del todo en serio las rabietas de su madre (aunque eran terribles), porque sabía que siempre solían pasar rápido. En la mesa estaban aun sentados el resto de sus hermanos. Fred y George, los gemelos eran dos años mayores que Ron. Pero ni siquiera la edad había conseguido apaciguarlos, y eran fastidiosos y muy inquietos. Ron y Percy eran objetivos fáciles para sus burlas, sobre todo la timidez del primero, y siempre lograban hacerlo enrojecer y huir despavorido si una chica estaba delante de ellos. La única que se libraba de sus pesadas bromas era Ginny, a la que solían proteger. George salía desde hacia unos meses con Alicia Spinnet, que era gran amiga de Angelina, a Ginny ambas muchachas le caían muy bien, y encontraba que eran perfectas y pacientes compañeras para sus hermanos mas rebeldes. Percy era el tercero, tenía veintiséis años, y según sus hermanos él era el "Weasley raro". Había estudiado simultáneamente dos carreras, era abogado y economista, y trabajaba en las dependencias municipales de Londres con un cargo muy importante, pero no tenía novia, según Molly ya era un caso perdido. En la mesa faltaba Bill, era el mayor de los Weasley y el único casado hasta ese momento. Vivía en Francia con su esposa Fleur y sus hijos, una niña adorable llamada Victoire y un bebé llamado Dominique. Ron adoraba a esos niños pero apenas los veía debido a la distancia, así que la boda de Charlie era un motivo fantástico para volver a reunirse todos otra vez. Bill aun no había llegado, lo haría en un par de días. Pero de todos sus hermanos, su favorito era precisamente el que estaba causando todo aquel alboroto en la casa, Charlie. Y era su favorito por muchas razones, pero la mayor de todas era que Charlie siempre lo trataba con respeto, solía escucharlo sin juzgarlo, era divertido y su bohemia forma de vivir siempre le apasionó, y al parecer tenía mucho éxito con las chicas. Acababa de cumplir veintiocho años, era de complexión atlética y con un carácter muy similar al de los gemelos, aunque la edad lo había hecho madurar un poco. Físicamente era el más parecido a Ron y entre ellos había una conexión muy especial, a pesar de que casi los separaban seis años. Pero Charlie vivía en Rumania, y eso estaba muy lejos, así que Ron tenía que esperar sus escasas visitas para disfrutar junto a él de sus aficiones. Solían ir juntos a los partidos de los Chudley Cannons, jugar al ajedrez y a Ron le gustaba que Charlie le contase sus aventuras en Rumania. Aquella conexión era la razón por la cual Charlie lo había elegido como su padrino de bodas. A pesar de que podría pensarse que aquello había sido una feliz noticia para Ron, en realidad era todo lo contrario. Odiaba a la novia de Charlie, porque si ahora su hermano los visitaba poco, cuando estuviese casado apenas lo haría. No la conocía, nunca la había visto, pero ya la odiaba… Ella lo alejaría de todo, y de todos. Adiós a los esperados partidos de futbol, y a sus correspondientes charlas, porque ella requeriría sus atenciones. Adiós a las largas partidas de Ajedrez en casa (Charlie era el único que había conseguido ganarle), porque la esposa de Charlie se aburriría y no querría estar sola… Sí, a Ron aquella chica ya le parecía insoportable aun solo conociendo su nombre.  
Pensando precisamente en eso se encontraba mientras engullía las tortitas de dos en dos, bajo la horrorizada mirada de Percy.

- Ron, nadie te las va a robar.

El muchacho torció la boca y continuó en su afán de mantenerla llena, haciendo caso omiso al comentario del mas raro de sus hermanos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Fred saltó de la silla y corrió a abrir. Una joven con el cabello teñido de morado, entró en la casa y saludó a todos con efusividad.

- Buenos días Weasleys

- Buenos días Tonks.

Nymphadora Tonks, la mejor amiga de Charlie, juntos desde el colegio, juntos desde que tenían uso de razón, juntos, siempre juntos… Solía llevar el cabello teñido de colores absurdos, y ese mes le tocaba al morado. Nunca la habían visto vestida con faldas o con una camiseta más ajustada o escotada de lo normal. Aunque todos los varones Weasley habían imaginado que debajo de aquella estrafalaria y oscura ropa, Tonks escondía un bonito cuerpo. A los quince años Ron se enamoró de ella, pero fue algo pasajero, fruto de sus hormonas y sus fantasías nocturnas con una chica mayor que él. Pero pasado esa fase de enajenación mental, jamás volvió a pensar en Tonks como algo más que la mejor amiga de su hermano Charlie. Era casi como de la familia, y estaba acostumbrada a ver a los muchachos de todas las formas posibles. Por ello no se escandalizó cuando vio que Ron estaba desayunando casi desprovisto de ropa, ni el pelirrojo se movió un ápice de su silla para taparse en absoluto. Tonks pasó por su lado y le revolvió bruscamente el cabello. Sin duda alguna aquella chica poseía la misma feminidad que podría tener él. Agarró una silla y se sentó junto a Charlie, comenzando con él una agradable conversación. Ron la miraba de soslayo, siempre barajó la posibilidad que a Tonks no le interesasen los hombres, que sus gustos sexuales tal vez iban por otros derroteros, porque jamás se le había conocido novio, y eso que ya rondaba los veintiocho años y el único chico con el que se relacionaba estaba sentado en ese instante a su lado.  
Cuando Tonks recibió la noticia de la inminente boda de Charlie, fue la más sorprendida de todos. "_Cielos, cazaron a mi pájaro libre"_, dijo con un deje de tristeza cuando lo supo. Y todos se quedaron contemplándola en silencio, porque en el fondo la familia siempre tuvo la esperanza que ellos dos terminarían unidos, pero después todos se olvidaron de ella y se centraron en el compromiso de él.

- ¿A que hora iréis al aeropuerto? – Preguntó a Charlie a la vez que le robaba una tortita a Ron.

El pelirrojo miró a Percy y arqueó una ceja, mientras fruncía los labios.

- Por eso me las comía deprisa.

Su hermano rodó los ojos, y se levantó de la mesa con la prensa bajo el brazo, alejándose de ellos resignado.

- Si te digo lo que pienso Charlie – Exclamó Molly, mirando severamente a Ron – Si dependiese de tu hermano menor probablemente no iríais nunca.

Ron resopló y metiéndose en la boca en último trozo de tortita, se levantó y caminó rumbo a su habitación.

- ¡Ay mamá! No lo atosigues tanto, ya sabes como es… - Dijo Charlie sonriendo.

- No podré estar aquí cuando ella llegue, pero volveré para el almuerzo.

Diciendo eso Tonks se puso en pie, besó a su amigo en la mejilla, luego abrazó a Molly por detrás logrando sobresaltarla y sin mas preámbulos, abandonó la casa.

- Adoro a esta chica – Dijo la mujer.

- Y yo… - Susurró Charlie clavando la mirada en la puerta por donde había salido su amiga.

Ron se duchó a la velocidad de la luz, con agua fría porque la caldera se había vuelto a estropear y solo él era capaz de arreglarla. Y se vistió aun mas rápido, embutiéndose en unos tejanos muy gastados y una camiseta que hacía juego con el color de su cabello. En menos de media hora ya estaba de nuevo en la cocina. Su madre lo miraba con los brazos en jarra.

- Cielo santo Ron, estás muy guapo querido. Charlie está fuera esperándote junto al coche.

El muchacho besó a su madre en la mejilla y salió atropelladamente de la casa.

Los Weasley vivían a las afueras de Londres en una hermosa granja. Arthur y Molly adoraban la tranquilidad del campo y su nivel económico tampoco les daba para permitirles vivir en la ciudad. La llamaban _"La Madriguera"_, el nombre se lo dio un tío de Ron, Bilius Weasley, porque según él, aquella casa parecía la madriguera donde mamá conejo protegía desmesuradamente a todos sus gazapos de pelo rojo.

El trayecto al aeropuerto se hizo muy ameno. Charlie narraba a su hermano pequeño mil y una anécdotas sobre sus excavaciones, y su apasionante trabajo en el museo de historia de Rumania. Ron lo escuchaba todo con atención, con la boca formado una O cuando algo le causaba mucha impresión. Siempre quiso seguir los pasos de Charlie, pero jamás fue buen estudiante y su carrera deportiva le hizo dejar definitivamente la posibilidad de estudiar una carrera universitaria.

Pronto llegaron, estacionaron el desvencijado Ford Anglia de color azul turquesa de su padre en la zona de aparcamientos del aeropuerto y entraron en el edificio. Aun faltaban al menos veinte minutos para la llegada del vuelo.

- Mientras llega, voy a comprarle un ramo de flores en esa tienda de allí – Dijo Charlie señalando hacia un establecimiento cercano – A ella le encantan las flores.

- Yo prefiero esperarte aquí sentado – Añadió Ron bostezando.

Su hermano no se lo tomó en cuenta y se alejó de él. Ron se sentó en un banco y contempló como la gente pasaba por delante caminado de un lado a otro arrastrando maletas y cargando bolsas. Personas anónimas, con una vida propia, ajenos a los problemas de los demás, soportando los suyos. Gente que se abrazaban, que caminaban juntos. Un niño le sonrió al pasar, Ron le devolvió la sonrisa. Hombres con traje de chaquetas que corrían portando maletines, y Lavender, mas gente y… Ron volvió de nuevo los ojos hacia atrás… ¡Lavender! El joven mostró una mueca de espanto en su rostro… ¿Qué demonios hacía ella allí?... Trató de ocultarse pero fue demasiado tarde la chica lo había visto y se acercaba a él.

- Hola Ro-Ro – Dijo de forma melosa.

- Lav…Ho…Hola – Saludó Ron con timidez.

La muchacha sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a él besándolo en la mejilla muy, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Lavender Brown siempre lo saludaba de la misma forma y con eso lograba que Ron enrojeciese hasta las orejas, parecía que la chica disfrutaba viéndolo tan rojo como su cabello. Se sentó junto a él.

- Me alegra mucho verte Ro-Ro… Últimamente te había perdido la pista.

Ron hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa pero que distaba mucho de serlo. Lavender era una pesadilla. Fue su primera y única novia. Todo lo que Ron había aprendido sobre el sexo y el _"amor"_ lo había experimentado por primera vez con ella, pero aquella siempre fue una relación sin futuro basado en algo físico, y finalmente terminó cansándose de tanta estupidez, y la dejó. Pero Lavender parecía obcecada con él y conocía muy bien como vencer la timidez de Ron… Unas copas, solo unas cuantas copas bien cargadas de alcohol y Ron era suyo, suyo y de cualquier chica que conociese el secreto… La relación terminó un año después de comenzarla pero a pesar de eso, Ron y Lavender habían seguido viéndose esporádicamente y de forma extraoficial, entre otras cosas para satisfacer ciertas necesidades que los cuerpos jóvenes tienen a veces. Pero solo habían sido encuentros furtivos y nocturnos, y Lavender solía escabullirse del granero de los Weasley antes de que despuntara el sol. Un tiempo después Lavender abandonó Londres para cursar sus estudios de medicina, y Ron comenzó su frustrada carrera como deportista, sus caminos se separaron definitivamente y no habían vuelto a coincidir hasta esa misma mañana.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Ron, sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Acabo de llegar de New Castle y se suponía que mis padres estarían aquí esperándome, pero ya ves, nunca cambiarán. Seguro que lo olvidaron… ¿Y tú?

- La novia de mi hermano Charlie viene desde Rumania.

- ¡Oh!... ¿Charlie tiene novia?... Eso si es una novedad, el soltero de oro de los Weasley, creí que nadie llegaría a cazarlo – Exclamó Lavender guiñándole un ojo.

Ron resopló, de pronto y sin esperarlo, la joven se acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

- ¿Sabes Ro-Ro?… Echo de menos visitar tu granero.

- ¡Shhh! – La silenció Ron notando como le ardían las orejas.

- ¡Oh Cielos! Eres un encanto, adoro la facilidad con la que te sonrojas… ¡Eh, mira! Ahí están mis padres – Dijo poniéndose en pie – Me voy Ro-Ro, me encantó verte. Tenemos una charla pendiente, me pasaré alguna noche por tu casa.

Le guiñó un ojo intentando parecer seductora y se marchó corriendo arrastrando un carro con sus maletas… Sí, Lavender Brown era una pesadilla, pero era una forma fácil de descargar_"energías"_ en un momento dado… ¡Maldita timidez!

- Ya estoy de vuelta – La voz de Charlie lo sobresaltó logrando que apartara la vista de su ex novia que abrazaba y regañaba al mismo tiempo a sus padres.

Charlie sonreía feliz con un enorme ramo de flores de varios tipos y colores. A Ron le pareció un ramo horrible, discordante y demasiado estrambótico, y no pudo evitar pensar que la chica a la que iba dirigido esa cosa tan espantosa debía ser muy rara, o tenía un pésimo gusto para las flores.

- ¿Y las rosas? – Preguntó.

- ¿Qué rosas?

- A todas las chicas les gustan las rosas – Contestó Ron extrañado.

- A ella no – Sonrió Charlie.

Ron se encogió de hombros y el megáfono del aeropuerto anunció la llegada del vuelo procedente de Bucarest.  
Los dos hermanos se dirigieron presurosos hacia la puerta de desembarco de pasajeros. Unos diez minutos después, comenzaron a verse las primeras personas atravesar la puerta corrediza. Ron estiraba el cuello para ver si la localizaba, pero pensó que era una estupidez ya que no la había visto en su vida, así que decidió mirar al suelo que le parecía más interesante.

- ¡Hermione!... ¡Aquí! – Gritó Charlie haciendo aspavientos con la mano que no sujetaba el enorme y colorido ramo.

Ron levantó la vista y la fijó justo en la chica a la que saludaba su hermano. La muchacha sonreía, tenía una tupida melena castaña, era delgada y parecía bastante mas joven que él.

- Vamos Ron, por aquí… ayudémosle con el equipaje.

Charlie se veía nervioso y excitado, Ron intentaba seguirlo por entre la multitud torpemente. Por fin pudieron llegar hasta ella. La joven soltó la maleta y se lanzó a los brazos de Charlie, pero no lo besó, solo se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

- Cielos, odio volar. Ha sido una un viaje horrible – Exclamó la joven y girando sus ojos hacia el ramo de flores añadió – ¿Son para mí?... ¡Oh Charlie! Son hermosas.

Ron miraba al suelo, temiendo el momento en que tuviese que enfrentarse a la muchacha, y ese momento no tardó en llegar.

- ¡Ron!, Ven acércate – Lo llamó su hermano – Te presento a mi futura esposa, Hermione Granger.

- Hola Ron, yo ya te conocía – Dijo ella con una voz muy dulce.

- ¡A mí! – Exclamó Ron y su rostro comenzó a encenderse sin control.

- Sí, a ti y a todos… Charlie no ha dejado de hablar y mostrarme fotografías de su familia. Es un placer conocer al hermano menor de mi prometido.

Ron haciendo acopio de valor, y porque Charlie era su hermano favorito, acercó una mano a la joven para estrechársela a modo de saludo. Pero la joven con un leve movimiento de la suya apartó la temblorosa e indecisa mano del pelirrojo y se elevó sobre la punta de sus pies, agarrándolo de los hombros y estampándole un par de besos, uno por mejilla. Ahora sí que el rostro de Ron parecía arder en llamas, azorado miró una vez mas al suelo y al hacerlo los mechones de su cabello ocultaron un poco el intenso color de la cara. Charlie no pudo evitar sonreír a ver la reacción de su hermano, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, la timidez de Ron no era motivo de mofa, y eso era algo que tal vez los gemelos nunca lograrían entender.

- Me alegra que estés aquí – Dijo mirando a la chica y abrazándola de nuevo.

- Y yo, aunque estoy muy nerviosa ¡Uf!... conocer a toda tu familia, en persona. Espero no confundirme con sus nombres – Exclamó la joven con un tono jovial.

- El de Ron ya no se te olvida – Puntualizó Charlie mirando de soslayo a su hermano que seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo.

- Así es, el de Ron no se me va a olvidar jamás.

El joven resopló de nuevo, tenía que alejarse de ella o su rostro explotaría.

- Vamos te llevaré a _La Madriguera_, están todos impacientes por conocerte… Ron, ¿Puedes llevar tú el equipaje de Hermione?... Es profesor de educación física ¿Te lo había dicho ya verdad, querida? – Comentó mientras le pasaba la mano por los hombros a la muchacha y comenzaban a caminar.

Ron pensó que su hermano podría haber omitido el dato sobre su profesión, ahora la chica pensaría que solo valdría para cargar cosas. Agarró la pesada maleta y caminó cabizbajo detrás de ellos.

El Ford Anglia del señor Weasley aguantó bien el viaje de regreso a casa, aunque en un par de ocasiones dio un par de sonoros traquidos y Ron pensó que tal vez había llegado el fin de su larga y ajetreada vida, pero aquel coche era inmortal, o al menos lo parecía.

Molly esperaba ansiosa fuera de la casa, rodeada de gallinas y pollos, que le picaban los zapatos y a las que espantaba de vez en cuando dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo. Ginny y su inseparable y rubia amiga Luna estaban sentadas en los escalones que daban a la entrada principal, parecían mantener una conversación muy divertida, porque Ginny reía a mandíbula batiente. El coche apareció por la cerca y Molly dio un respingo, haciendo que los pollos y las gallinas salieran en estampida de su lado batiendo ruidosamente las alas. Charlie fue el primero en bajar y corrió a abrirle la puerta en un gesto caballeroso a su chica. Ese gesto certificó a la Señora Weasley que había educado muy bien a todos sus hijos, aunque con los gemelos a veces lo dudaba. Suspiró orgullosa al ver como le tendía la mano a la muchacha y la ayudaba a salir del estrecho y obsoleto vehículo. Entonces corrió hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos de par en par y sin dejar que Hermione reaccionara, la abrazó con fuerza. Mientras eso sucedía, Ron descargaba el pesado equipaje de la joven, su rostro estaba menos encendido pero aun conservaba un poco de color.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! No imaginas cuanto nos alegra tenerte en esta casa querida… Vamos pasemos dentro, están todos, menos Arthur que ha pasado la noche de pesca y aun no ha regresado, y Bill y su familia que llegarán en un par de días.

Hermione fue presentada uno a uno a todos los miembros de la familia. Una vez que la muchacha pudo contrastar todos aquellos sonrientes rostros con los de las fotografías que tantas veces le había mostrado Charlie, tuvo la sensación que los conocía a todos, como si siempre hubiese estado allí. Luego subió al piso superior acompañada de Charlie, con Ron siguiéndole los talones y cargando con la maleta.

- Déjala ahí mismo… gracias – Dijo Hermione al menor de los pelirrojos, y éste salió veloz de la habitación de Ginny.

- Mi hermana está encantada de que compartas con ella la habitación, es una buena chica, aunque tendrás que soportar a su amiga Luna.

- Sobreviviré… ¡Oh Charlie! Tu familia es encantadora, incluso Percy…

- Eso es porque aun no le conoces bien – Ironizó el joven.

Hermione rió y colocó la maleta en la cama contigua a la de Ginny, abriéndola.

- ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tiene Ron?

- Veintidós.

- Como yo – Dijo ella comenzando a sacar su ropa – Es asombroso que un chico de esa edad se sonroje con tanta facilidad.

- Sí, ya te lo dije, es muy tímido con las chicas… sobre todo con las que son guapas y a juzgar por el color de su rostro cuando lo besaste, tú debes parecérselo mucho – Rió a carcajadas ahora que Ron no podía oírlo.

- ¡Oh!, Charlie – Exclamó ella golpeándole con el puño en el pecho.

Luego se quedó en silencio y se mordió el labio inferior, lanzando un fuerte suspiro.

- ¿Crees que se enfadarán mucho con nosotros cuando sepan la verdad?

- Mi madre, tenlo por seguro, pero se le pasará pronto – Contestó Charlie sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Dónde está _ella_?, no la vi abajo.

- Dijo que vendría a la hora del almuerzo.

- ¡Cielos! Charlie Weasley, aun no sé porqué me he prestado a esto… espero que las cosas salgan como esperas, porque si no creo que tú y yo no saldremos vivos de este embrollo.

- No te preocupes Hermione… una boda es fácil de anular – Dijo él sonriendo – No imaginas cuanto te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mí… Es la última oportunidad que voy a darle a lo que siento por Tonks, si ella no responde ante esto… Seguiré con mi vida y la olvidaré.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

- No hay de qué, te lo debo. Cuando llegué a Rumania, sola con aquella beca de estudios, tú me ayudaste mucho. Además, me moría de curiosidad por conocer a tu familia y pertenecer a ella aunque sea solo por un verano.

Charlie sonrió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero justo en el umbral se giró una vez mas y dijo.

- Solo un consejo Hermione, no te acerques demasiado a Ron si no quieres que le de un infarto.

Hermione soltó una carcajada mientras Charlie abandonaba la habitación, dejándola sola. La muchacha suspiró con fuerza… Ayudar a su amigo no era lo único que la había impulsado a llegar a La Madriguera aquel verano, ella estaba allí por otra razón más poderosa que un simple gesto de generosidad, pero eso era algo que ni siquiera Charlie podía imaginar.

* * *

**Este es el primer capítulo, aun no sé cuantos serán, depende de mi imaginación...**

**Gracias a todos los que os habeís animado a leerlo y mucho mas a los que os habeís molestado en comentarla...**

**Besos, **

**María.**


	2. El rostro de Ron

**2. El rostro de Ron**

Hermione se giró hacia la maleta una vez mas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad. Aun no podía creer que estuviese allí. Charlie le había hablado tantas veces de su hogar que casi se sentía parte de él. Suspiró y lentamente se aproximó a la ventana de madera vieja y a la que apenas le quedaban unos restos de pintura azul y que se separaban a lascas de la superficie. Miró a través de los cristales pulcros de la ventana y pudo observar el jardín de los Weasley, verde, espeso y alto. Desvió un poco hacia la derecha la vista y observó la alberca con el agua cristalina que invitaba a darse un chapuzón. Detrás de la alberca, se vislumbraba la puerta principal de un granero, el resto de la edificación se escondía tras la casa principal. A Hermione le pareció divertido aquel lugar y pensó que ese debía ser el sitio donde la familia Weasley guardaba a sus dos vacas, Chudley y Cannons. Charlie y Ron escogieron los nombres de las bestias para profundo disgusto de Percy. Rió en silencio cuando recordó el momento en que Charlie le contó aquella anécdota entre risas. Sin demorarlo más, se alejó de la ventana para seguir sacando sus cosas de la maleta.

_"Toc - Toc"_

Hermione se sobresaltó al oír como alguien llamaba a la puerta, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se apresuró a abrir.

- Hola – Saludaron dos voces femeninas al unísono.

Y una cabeza rubia y despeinada, y otra pelirroja y ondulada, asomaron por la puerta sonriendo ampliamente.

- Hola – Saludó Hermione – No tienes porqué tocar antes de entrar Ginny, ésta es tu habitación.

- Lo sé, pero si mi madre me ve entrando sin pedir permiso me mata _"Ahora no duermes sola Ginny, y siempre debes llamar antes de entrar. Esa chica necesitará intimidad"_ – Ginny imitaba muy notablemente la voz de su madre - ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

Mientras formulaba la pregunta se sentó sobre su cama y su rubia amiga la imitó.

- Horrible, uno de los motores del avión no iba bien y se movía demasiado. Pensé que era el fin.

Las dos muchachas estallaron en una carcajada. Hermione alzó una ceja, ella no le veía la gracia, hablaba muy en serio.

- Oh, no puedo creer que mi hermano Charlie vaya a casarse.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa culpable y se giró hacia la maleta reanudando su tarea.

- Sois muchos en esta casa – Observó Hermione, que pretendía comenzar una conversación sobre algo en concreto, y no sabía como – Y tú eres la única chica.

- Si, mi madre había perdido todas las esperanzas después de nacer Ron y ya ves no se dio por vencida, es muy cabezota – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué no me hablas de tus hermanos? – Hermione tenía el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, iba acercándose al tema que le interesaba.

- ¿Mis hermanos? – Ginny torció el gesto – Bueno de Charlie habrá pocas cosas que no sepas… Así que si quieres comenzare por Percy, es mi tema favorito – Exclamó entusiasmada.

- No… Quiero decir, tal vez para llevar un orden podríamos empezar por Ron, ya sabes de menor a mayor – Hermione creyó que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, pero intentaba disimular para que no se notara su ansiedad por hablar del menor de los Weasley.

- ¡Oh! – Ginny dejó ver la desilusión en su rostro – Está bien como quieras, me apetecía despellejar un poco a Percy, pero de Ron también puedo contarte mucho…

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, y sujetando una de sus camisetas a medio doblar en las manos, se sentó al borde de la cama dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que Ginny tenía que decir sobre el más joven de los varones Weasley. La pelirroja tomó aire y comenzó a hablar…

- Pues bien, como sabes Ron es el mas pequeño de mis hermanos… - De pronto arrugó el ceño pensativa – Un consejo Hermione, no te acerques mucho a él sino quieres que muera de un infarto…

- ¡Oh! Pobre Ron, ¿Tenías que empezar por ahí Ginny? – Le recriminó Luna.

- No te preocupes Luna, Charlie ya me lo advirtió – Rió Hermione.

Ginny hizo caso omiso al comentario de su gran amiga y continuó con su monólogo…

- Es un problema grave, sobre todo al relacionarse con las mujeres. Pero ese no es su único defecto. Ron come mucho, demasiado, y duerme con la misma intensidad con la que come. Además es celoso y muy inseguro, creo que su timidez deriva de esa tonta falta de confianza en sí mismo. Trabaja como profesor de gimnasia en Hogwarts – Ginny suspiró apesadumbrada y su gesto cambió tornándose serio – Ron jugó en un equipo de futbol a nivel nacional, pero una maldita lesión lo dejó fuera del deporte de élite, y finalmente le ofrecieron llevar el equipo de futbol de Hogwarts y un puesto como educador. No se queja, pero sé que no es feliz, no es lo que hubiese deseado…

- ¡Cielo santo! Pobre Ron – Se compadeció Hermione, que a pesar de conocer la historia, la voz melancólica de Ginny la entristeció, decidió inclinar la conversación hacia la parte de la balanza que le interesaba – Y ese problema que dices que tiene con las mujeres… ¿Quieres decir, que él, nunca… ha estado con ninguna chica?

- ¡Oh no! Por supuesto que ha estado con chicas… Existe un método para que Ron venza su timidez…

- ¿Ah, sí?... ¿Cuál? – Hermione apenas ocultaba su interés, pero ninguna de las muchachas lo notó.

- Alcohol… Si mi hermano bebe varias copas bien cargadas de alcohol, se transforma, se desinhibe… Es tuyo – Hermione se ruborizó, pero Ginny no lo percibió porque se había quedado pensativa unos segundos – De hecho, siempre que ha estado con alguna chica ha sido después de una fiesta… El granero de ahí detrás puede dar fe de ello – Señaló con el dedo por la ventana – He visto salir a mas de una a hurtadillas en plena noche de allí.

- ¡Ginny! Nunca me has contado eso – Exclamó Luna.

- Claro que sí, en varias ocasiones – Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

Luna no pareció muy convencida de ello, pero prefirió no discutirlo.

- Entonces, solo han sido relaciones esporádicas… ¿Jamás tuvo novia? – El interés de Hermione aumentaba considerablemente.

- Sí, tuvo una… Lavender Brown. La primera en todo… pero en todo, todo. Oí como se lo decía un día a Harry. Harry es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, casi como de la familia. Lástima que la relación de Ron y Cormac no sea igual de buena – Suspiró profundamente.

Luna rodó los ojos.

- Ginny adora a Cormac, sinceramente no sé que le ve, al principio hasta yo la alentaba a tener algo con él, pero luego… no sé, no me gusta, mira mal… sobre todo a Ron.

- ¡Oh Luna! Le tenéis manía, tú y el terco de Ron… Cormac es un encanto.

- Por supuesto, un encanto de hiena… ¡Oh vamos Ginny, Ron no le tiene manía, simplemente lo odia! – Exclamó la rubia.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y miró amenazadoramente a través de las rendijas de sus parpados a su amiga, frunciendo los labios. Luna intuyó que había llegado el momento de dejar de hablar de aquel chico. Hermione miraba a una y a otra intentado comprender en que momento se había desviado la conversación hacia aquel tipo que no conocía de nada y que definitivamente no le apetecía conocer… Ron, maldita sea hablaban de él…

- Perdonad chicas… Ginny me contabas sobre tu hermano y esa Lavender.

- ¡Oh sí! Disculpa Hermione, es que se me va la cabeza cuando hablo de Cormac – Dijo Ginny, Luna asintió enérgicamente y rodó los ojos una vez mas – Pues, Ron se hizo novio de aquella chica cuando tenía diecisiete años, y la relación duró lo que mi hermano tardo en darse cuenta que Lavender tiene el cerebro plano y que lo que sentía por ella era algo puramente físico… Sin embargo – Ginny bajó la voz hasta casi ser un susurro, Hermione inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella y agudizó el oído para no perder detalle – Yo he visto salir a esa chica del granero, siempre al alba, en mas de una ocasión después de romper con Ron… Ahora que lo pienso ¡Maldita sea! Siempre fue después de alguna fiesta… ¡Oh! Esa Lavender es mas lista de lo que yo pensaba.

- Ves, eso tampoco me lo habías contado nunca – Dijo Luna cruzándose de brazos visiblemente molesta.

- Pues claro que sí, en varias ocasiones… Siguiendo con Ron, lo mas divertido de todo fue cuando a los quince años se enamoró de Tonks… ¿Conoces a Tonks? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a Hermione.

- Solo de oídas, Charlie habla mucho de ella.

- Por supuesto que sí, Tonks es su mejor amiga y el tonto de Ron estuvo loco por ella durante un tiempo. Pero cuando vio que lo seguía tratando como un crío se desencantó, ¿Qué esperaba ese iluso? Tonks le saca casi seis años. Ahora opina que es la chica menos femenina que conoce y duda si alguna vez le han gustado los hombres. Oí como se lo decía una vez a George y a Fred.

- ¡Cielos Ginny! Eso sí estoy segura de que no me lo has contado nunca – Exclamó Luna indignada.

- Sí, lo hice en…

- Varias ocasiones ya lo sé – Terminó la frase que había comenzado su amiga y se cruzó bruscamente de brazos.

Hermione sofocó una risa, aquello le resultaba muy cómico. Ginny rodó los ojos resignada y dejó de mirar a su enfadadísima amiga para fijar sus castaños ojos en Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

- Me salto a los gemelos, porque contarte cosas de ellos es no terminar en años… ¿Puedo hablarte ahora de Percy?

- ¿Cómo?

- De Percy.

- ¡Oh!, sí claro pero… será otro día. Debería darme una ducha antes del almuerzo – Dijo Hermione mirando de soslayo su reloj.

Ginny resopló con fuerza. Se moría de ganas de hablar del "raro" de los Weasley y todo parecía indicar que aquel no iba a ser el momento. Así que se tragó a regañadientes sus ganas mientras tiraba con fuerza de su aun muy enojada amiga.

- La caldera está un poco estropeada y a veces no sale agua caliente. Mi hermano la arregló hace unos minutos, pero puede volver a fallar. Si eso ocurre, grita y avisaremos a Ron para que le meta un par de golpes, siempre funciona – Dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Hermione pudo oír antes de cerrarla como Luna decía con la voz tensa…

- Ginevra Weasley, tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar.

Hermione tomó aire exhalándolo con fuerza un segundo después. En realidad tenía tiempo suficiente para asearse, incluso para darse un prolongado baño de espuma, pero no deseaba escuchar a Ginny contar cosas sobre Percy, ni sobre Fred o George, en verdad no le apetecía oír nada sobre ningún Weasley. De ellos ya sabía suficiente, solo Ron le interesaba. Solo saber mas y mas cosas de él, cosas que Charlie no le hubiese contado.

Durante su estancia en Rumania había oído hablar tanto de él, que conocía casi todos los entresijos de su corta vida. Sin embargo lo del granero y Lavender la había desconcertado, Charlie no lo debía saber o simplemente omitió ese "pequeño" detalle sobre la vida íntima de su hermano menor.

Solo un año antes Hermione llegó a Rumania con una beca universitaria para terminar sus estudios en el museo de Historia de Bucarest. Pronto entabló una gran amistad con un muchacho pelirrojo y sonriente llamado Charlie. Él le hizo agradable y fácil su estancia en una ciudad desconocida para ella, lejos de su familia y amigos. El segundo hijo de Arthur Weasley solía hablar mucho y uno de sus temas preferidos era su enorme familia. Le contaba anécdotas mientras le mostraba fotos de todos los miembros, pero sobre todo hablaba de uno de ellos en particular, su hermano predilecto, Ron. De esa forma, Hermione pudo verlo a través de aquellas fotografías en momentos muy dispares de su vida. De recién nacido, como Dios y su madre lo trajeron al mundo, a los seis años en el colegio esbozando una enorme e imperfecta sonrisa porque le faltaban dos dientes, otra en la que a los dieciocho años posaba orgulloso con un balón en los pies, y algunas mas recientes. Ron comenzó a captar el interés de Hermione casi sin que ésta se diese cuenta, y disfrutaba oyendo las anécdotas que Charlie le contaba sobre él. Como aquella vez que los gemelos metieron dentro de su cama un bote de arañas y Ron se llevo más de un mes durmiendo en el suelo, o aquella otra en que Fred tuvo la genial idea de colgarlo de un árbol por los tirantes del pantalón a los cinco años. Molly se enfadó mucho con los gemelos, pero a pesar del castigo impuesto por su madre a sus hermanos, Ron se llevo huyendo de ellos, y de los árboles, una buena temporada. Y aquella otra ocasión en que para librarse de invitar a una chica al baile de fin de curso, fingió tener sarampión con la ayuda de Ginny, que le pintó unos falsos granos por toda la cara con su lápiz labial. De esa forma, sin proponérselo, Charlie sembró en el ingenuo corazón de Hermione una semilla que fue creciendo con cada batalla contada y cada foto mostrada de su tímido hermano menor, hasta convertirse en un bosque frondoso, lleno de flores y mariposas empeñadas en revolotear cada vez que escuchaba su nombre. Hermione Granger se fue enamorando poco a poco de alguien a quien no había visto en persona jamás, alguien a quien realmente no conocía y sin embargo sabía todo sobre él.

Aparte de su familia y Ron, otro de los temas favoritos de Charlie era Tonks, y el profundo amor que sentía por ella. Y Hermione se convirtió en su confidente y consejera, porque al parecer, aquel era un amor no correspondido y el muchacho sufría mucho por ello. Un día durante el transcurso de una fiesta organizada por el museo, Charlie y Hermione bebieron mas de la cuenta y terminaron hablando del tema favorito del joven, Tonks. Entonces, de pronto sin que nadie lo sospechara Charlie le sugirió una idea descabellada, fruto sin duda de la alta dosis de alcohol. El muchacho pretendía que Hermione se hiciese pasar por su prometida para ver que reacción producía en su amiga, y averiguar de una vez por todas si ella sentía lo mismo que él. Por supuesto que Hermione se negó, en rotundo. Fue un no sin discusión. Ella, la chica perfecta, con premios de honor durante toda su vida académica, cuyos amigos y novios fueron siempre tan inteligentes y perfectos como ella, prestarse a semejante locura… No, no aceptó. Sin embargo la noche es traicionera, y los sueños y el corazón también. Y aquella misma noche nada mas cerrar los ojos, la imagen de Ron se apoderó de su mente como siempre. A Hermione ese hecho la martirizaba… ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de alguien con quien jamás había hablado?, Eso era impensable y estaba casi segura que si lo conociese personalmente se rompería ese hechizo que parecía poseerla. Entonces hizo algo que jamás pensó hacer, aceptó la absurda propuesta de Charlie. Y ahora estaba allí, en La Madriguera, muy cerca de él, y no solo no se había roto el hechizo sino que al verlo cara a cara y sentirlo tan cerca se habían avivado aun mas las mariposas de su estómago. Su primer intento para olvidarse de ese absurdo encaprichamiento había fallado, pero aun tenía dos meses por delante para darse cuenta que aquel chico no era el hombre de su vida, que probablemente no tendría nada en común con él, y entonces regresaría a Rumania para continuar con sus estudios, y reanudar su tranquila y perfecta vida. Por supuesto Charlie no tenía ni idea de lo que su amiga sentía, y ella se negaba a contárselo porque le daba mucha vergüenza que pudiera pensar que era una niña tonta y fascinada.

Resopló de nuevo, abandonó la habitación, y entró en el único cuarto de baño que poseía la casa.

-¡Goool! - Gritó Charlie mientras observaba en medio del campo como su hermano Ron corría con los brazos extendidos y se tiraba en plancha sobre el césped después de marcar su quinto tanto.

Fred dio una patada al suelo y George exhausto se reclinó sobre sus rodillas respirando con dificultad. Ginny vitoreaba entusiasmada sentada en el césped junto a su inseparable amiga. Había decidido esta vez no apoyar a los gemelos. Luna sin embargo refunfuñaba por lo bajo el hecho de que su querido Fred hubiese encajado cinco goles seguidos de Ron. El menor de los Weasley se levantó del suelo con una enorme sonrisa y chocó la palma de la mano muy fuerte con la de Charlie. Luego se acercó a los gemelos con aire arrogante y dijo.

- ¿Aun queréis mas?

- Es injusto, juegas con ventaja – Protestó George frunciendo los labios.

- No te quejes, somos dos contra dos – Dijo Charlie esbozando una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que su hermano tenía razón, Ron había jugado en la liga profesional, por supuesto que eso era una gran ventaja.

- Cuando mañana llegue Bill ya verás como vamos a machacarte – Amenazó Fred con un dedo a Ron.

El muchacho soltó una carcajada que enojó mucho mas a su hermano, y se reclinó apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar oxígeno.

- Necesito un baño, antes de comer – Dijo Charlie – Creo que por hoy ya habéis tenido suficiente – Alardeó delante de sus rabiosos hermanos.

Ron volvió a reír con ganas y los gemelos se encendieron apretando con fuerza los puños. Charlie se alejó de ellos hasta entrar en la casa.

- Sois pésimos perdedores – Les recriminó Ron que ya se había vuelto a erguir.

- Ya claro, lo que ocurre es que no había nada que pudiese desconcentrarte. La próxima vez le diremos a la novia de Charlie que nos vea jugar – Comentó George esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Inquirió Ron cuya expresión de felicidad había desaparecido de su rostro al intuir por donde iban encaminadas las palabras de su hermano.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Es que no tienes ojos Ronald Weasley?... La chica no es fea y ya vimos el color de tu cara cuando llegaste del aeropuerto.

Ron tragó saliva y un rubor coloreó sus mejillas de forma instantánea arrancando las sonrisas burlonas de sus dos hermanos. Ginny arrugó ceño, no le gustaba que Fred y George aprovecharan esa dificultad de Ron para hacer sus desagradables comentarios.

- ¿Sabéis qué?... No pienso seguir hablando de esto con vosotros, no sabéis perder… Dejadme en paz – Y diciendo esto le dio una fuerte patada al balón lanzándolo muy lejos, y se alejó de ellos caminando con mucha rapidez.

Fred y George rieron sonoramente a la vez que chocaban las palmas de sus manos en señal de triunfo.

- Sois unos idiotas… ¡Los dos! – Gritó Ginny muy enfadada mientras tiraba del brazo de su amiga obligándola a levantarse y a seguirla.

Luna se encogió de hombros, y echando una última ojeada a Fred, camino junto a Ginny hacia el columpio.

Hermione había tenido mucha suerte y el agua caliente no la abandonó durante toda la ducha. Aunque si eso hubiese sucedido en absoluto habría resultado un problema. El calor sofocante y bochornoso que hacía en la casa bien le pedía a gritos una ducha fría. Desechó los tejanos y la camiseta que había pensado ponerse, y escogió un vestido de tirantes y fina tela para paliar un poco aquel insufrible calor. La casa estaba muy silenciosa, solo se había cruzado con Charlie que recién llegaba del jardín todo sudado y se disponía a darse un baño. El olor a guiso inundaba toda la casa. Hermione decidió curiosear un poco, aunque casi no le hacia falta ya que gracias a las historias de su amigo, conocía al dedillo cada uno de los rincones de La Madriguera. Conocía la cantidad exacta de sillas que se disponían alrededor de la larga mesa de la cocina y que cada una de esas sillas era diferente a las demás. Que Molly había accedido al fin a que su hijo mayor le regalase una endiablada máquina de fregar platos, que dejó de ser endiablada y se convirtió en celestial cuando se dio cuenta la cantidad de trabajo que le quitaba de encima. Sabía que el salón estaba rodeado de muebles antiguos, y que lo presidían tres sofás de tres plazas alrededor de un viejo televisor, que a veces dejaba de funcionar, y solo Ron era capaz de devolverle la vida dando unos golpes en la parte trasera de la caja tonta. Que los gemelos compartían habitación, y desde que Charlie y Bill se marcharon a Ron le tocó dormir con Percy. La única que poseía habitación propia era Ginny, por la mera suerte de nacer chica. Aun así su habitación tenía otra cama que solía estar ocupada en ocasiones por Luna. A medida que Hermione descendía por las escaleras notaba como el delicioso olor a comida procedente de la cocina se mezclaba con el de la madera vieja de toda la casa. Se detuvo a mitad de su descenso y observó los peldaños raídos, gastados y remendados, como Charlie le había contado y que crujían a cada paso que daba. Su amigo no había exagerado en nada, todo era tal y como él le había narrado tantas veces. Al llegar al piso inferior pudo ver encerrada en una jaula la vieja cobaya de Ron, un insufrible bicho que había dado mas de un quebradero de cabeza a su madre y a su hermano Percy, sobre todo cuando deambulaba por la casa como si fuese la dueña de todo. Pero lo que mas impresionaba a Hermione de aquel lugar era que, pese a la cantidad de personas que habitaban allí, solo había un cuarto de baño. Siempre le pareció divertido imaginar una fila de cabezas pelirrojas aguardando con impaciencia su hora de conquistar tan preciado lugar de la casa. Con esa imagen alegrando su mente, Hermione continuó su camino con intención de explorar un poco los alrededores del hogar de los Weasley. Caminó bordeando el césped alto y espeso que todos se olvidaban de cortar. Pudo observar a Ginny y a Luna haciéndose confidencias sentadas en el columpio artesano, que con toda seguridad, había fabricado el señor Weasley con unas cuerdas gruesas y unos neumáticos viejos y usados. Un poco mas alejados, Fred y George jugaban a pasarse el balón de futbol. Tomó todo el aire que cabía en sus pulmones y se alejó aun más de la casa. Mientras caminaba hacia ella expulsaba lentamente el aire retenido, adoraba aquel sitio y a la gente que vivía allí. Cuando vino a darse cuenta estaba frente a la enorme puerta de madera del granero. Las gallinas y los pollos se movían de forma nerviosa sorteando sus pies. Hermione rió, ella era chica de ciudad y aquello como menos le pareció muy insólito. Volvió de nuevo a mirar aquel edificio construido íntegramente de madera y por el que sentía, desde aquella misma mañana, una infinita curiosidad. Era alto y lo suficientemente amplio para albergar a las dos vacas Weasley y el heno para alimentarlas cuando el tiempo no se ponía de su parte. Hermione empujó la puerta levemente y entró con cautela. Las bestias estaban atadas, olía a una mezcla de paja y boñiga de vaca. El suelo estaba cubierto de restos de heno, las maderas viejas parecían entonar una monótona melodía, pero solo era el incesante crujir de las tablas y el silbido de la brisa traspasando por las rendijas de las uniones. Hermione notó como el lugar era mucho más fresco que la casa de la familia. Recorrió el granero con sus curiosos ojos, y reparó entonces en una escalera formada por gruesos troncos, atados con cuerdas, que conducían a un habitáculo superior que estaba situado cerca del techo a unos dos metros del suelo, y solo constaba de un soporte a modo de superficie hecha con tablones de madera y cuyas paredes laterales eran las del granero. Desde su posición Hermione podía ver que servia para almacenar las grandes y cuadradas pacas de heno, pero su intuición femenina le decía a gritos que aquel era el lugar exacto donde Ron debía llevar a sus extrañas conquistas. Así que mas muerta de la curiosidad que nunca, comenzó a ascender con cuidado por los troncos inestables de aquella improvisada escalera. Miró al suelo y tragó saliva. Odiaba las alturas, aun así continuó su ascenso sin pensar que luego tendría que bajar. Únicamente le faltaban dos peldaños para lograr su objetivo, cuando de repente una figura humana salió de la nada y logró asustarla. Hermione perdió el equilibrio, la escalera se balanceó, y hubiese dado con sus frágiles huesos sobre el suelo y las boñigas de las vacas, si la misma persona que la asustó no la hubiese sujetado con fuerza por las muñecas. Hermione estaba aterrada a caer, y no acertaba a ver el rostro de aquel individuo porque el ojo de buey que tenía tras él lo envolvía en sombras. Notó como tiraba con fuerza de sus muñecas logrando que ella subiese, quedando de rodillas sobre el suelo firme. Entonces, cuando la luz que entraba por la redonda ventana no la cegaba pudo ver de quien se trataba y su corazón se disparó como una bala de cañón. Era Ron, y estaba de rodillas frente a ella.

- Me asustaste – Dijo tímidamente sin saber como era capaz de articular palabra consciente de que Ron aun le sujetaba las muñecas y podía sentir el calor de sus manos.

- Lo siento – Se disculpó él y liberó las muñecas de Hermione tan rápidamente que parecía que le había dado una descarga eléctrica.

Ron comenzó a sentirse incómodo porque notaba como Hermione lo miraba fijamente, y así era. La joven se había quedado contemplándolo sin percatarse que él se había dado cuenta. Hermione buscaba algo, algo raro, algo que no le gustase, como un grano, una verruga, tal vez unos desagradables pelos que asomasen por su nariz. Algo que le hiciese dejar de idolatrar a aquel tímido joven. Y así comenzó a analizar cada parte de su encendido rostro. Sus ojos se posaban en aquel instante sobre el rojo cabello del muchacho observando embobada como algunos mechones de este caían sobre su frente. Hermione suspiró débilmente, aquello le gustaba. Fijó entonces su mirada en los azules ojos del muchacho y sintió como las revoltosas mariposas se movían excitadas y nerviosas dentro de su estómago. Desvió rápidamente la vista de aquellos ojos que casi le dejaban sin aliento y decidió investigar ahora su nariz. Era larga, pero le daba personalidad a su cara y estaba salpicada por innumerables pecas que seguían repartiéndose por el resto de su rostro. Le parecieron graciosas, y para su desgracia nada asomaba por la nariz de Ron. Así que supo que aquella parte también le agradaba. Desconcertada ante su propia incapacidad de encontrar fallos en aquel rostro, se centró en sus labios y fue lo peor que hizo. Porque los labios de aquel chico eran rojos y estaban levemente humedecidos tal vez porque el mismo había dejado pasar la lengua por ellos para calmar un poco la sed sofocante que el calor llegaba a producir. Hermione volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez fue mas profundo y desesperado aquella boca le pareció tan apetecible como un tazón de fresas frescas con nata, y sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de comérselas hasta no dejar ni una sola… Definitivamente Hermione había fracasado estrepitosamente en su búsqueda de la imperfección en el rostro de Ron, porque ahora estaba segura que no era esa parte de él la que lograría librarla de su estúpido hechizo.

Ron estaba paralizado, aquella chica, la novia de su hermano lo miraba fijamente de forma muy extraña y con la boca entreabierta lanzando pequeños suspiros. Comenzó a agobiarse, y a sentir mucho calor en las mejillas y en las orejas. Si ella no apartaba la vista de él en menos de un segundo su cara explotaría. Ron carraspeó tímidamente, y Hermione, que había empezado a bajar la vista por el mentón y ya la tenia fija en la nuez del joven, se dio cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo contemplándolo.

- Te… te… tendrás que tener cu… cuidado al bajar – Balbuceó Ron – Si no estás acostumbrada te pu… puedes caer.

¡Oh Cielos! Su voz también le gustaba, incluso aquel horrible tartamudeo la hacía aun mas encantadora y sexy. Era una tortura, tenía que salir de allí de inmediato.

- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta – Dijo mientras se ponía en pie y el joven hizo lo mismo.

Su cabeza no rozaba el techo, pero Ron tuvo que encorvarse porque él era demasiado alto. Lentamente Hermione puso un pie de nuevo en los inestables troncos que conformaban la escalera, ésta se movió ligeramente, pero Ron la sujetó por los extremos para darle estabilidad. La joven comenzó a descender con cautela y aquello era peor que subir. Cuando puso de nuevo ambos pies en suelo firme, se giró sin mirar atrás, y salió apresuradamente del granero. Cerró la puerta, y apoyó la espalda sobre la pared de tablones. El segundo intento de encontrar algo que la desencantase de él había fallado, incluso ahora le gustaba mas, si es que eso era posible. Hermione se pasó la mano por el rostro confundida, había deseado besarlo, allí, en aquel momento, en aquel granero que olía a paja y boñiga de vaca. Resopló con fuerza, tal vez no había sido buena idea aceptar la proposición de Charlie… ¿Y si Ron no tenía defectos? O peor aun… ¿Y si ella era incapaz de verlos?... Volvió a pasarse la mano por el rostro con desesperación, y su corazón dio un brinco cuando advirtió que la puerta del granero se abría otra vez. Por suerte la misma puerta la ocultó, y Ron salió a la luz del sol. Su cabello lanzó reflejos anaranjados, y Hermione deseo que el cielo dejase caer un rayo sobre ella y la fulminase librándola de aquella tortura. El muchacho pasó junto a ella sin verla y se alejó caminando lentamente, arrastrando los pies, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de los tejanos haciendo que estos, que no iban sujeto por ningún cinturón, cayesen un poco por debajo de la liguilla de sus boxers. Hermione lo observó mientras se marchaba hasta que sus ojos lo perdieron de vista.

- Está bien Hermione – Se dijo así misma – Tendrás que buscar defectos en su personalidad porque queda claro que físicamente no tiene, al menos tú no los ves.

Suspiró de nuevo con resignación, sabiendo que se estaba metiendo ella solita en la boca del lobo, y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección en la que Ron lo había hecho segundos antes, arrastrando los pies de igual forma.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo dos, bueno queda claro que desea Hermione. Ella es demasiado perfecta para enamorarse de alguien con quien no ha hablado siquiera necesita ver que Ron no es el chico perfecto que ella se ha imaginado todo ese tiempo, lástima que todas sabemos que él es especial... pobre Hermione jaja!!**

**Gracias infinitas por los comentarios, de veras que casi ni lo creo, jamás he visto tantos juntos en esta página. Animan mucho, no sabeís cuanto...**

**Gracias, saralpp, Riswe, lirose Mulitcolor, Beika, Mely Weasley, MaKaRonHer, YaniitaPotter, maring, susy snape, spelliarmusgirl, jhezzhykahh, Alycon Malfoy, Copia Pirata...**

**Besos, **

**María.**


	3. Él siempre gana

**3. Él siempre gana**

Cuando Hermione entró en La Madriguera, la casa había dejado de estar solitaria. Los gemelos estaban tumbados en el sofá. Fred machacaba sin compasión el mando a distancia del televisor. Molly Weasley se afanaba en la cocina, dando los últimos retoques al almuerzo. Toda la casa olía a guiso y a fruta fresca. Ron se encontraba sentado a la mesa de la cocina charlando animadamente con otro chico de su edad, mientras pelaba patatas. El amigo de Ron clavó sus verdes ojos en Hermione y levantándose de su silla se acercó a ella decidido.

- Hola, ¿Debes ser Hermione, verdad?... Yo soy…

- Harry Potter – Terminó ella la frase con una sonrisa.

El muchacho la miró a través de sus gafas con sus hermosos ojos muy abiertos y Ron frunció el ceño, olvidando por un instante sus patatas.

- Vaya, ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- He oído hablar de ti.

- ¿Ron te ha hablado de mí? Bueno, vamos progresando amigo – Exclamó dirigiéndose al pelirrojo que ahora no solo tenía el ceño fruncido sino también los labios.

- No fue él – Rió Hermione – Fue Ginny.

El rostro de Harry adquirió un rubor inesperado, y una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios. Hermione se sorprendió por su extraña reacción y decidió continuar hablando al ver que el joven se había quedado mudo de repente.

- También me habló de otro chico… ¿Cormac?, pero estaba segura que tú no eras él.

El rubor desapareció de las mejillas del joven y una sombra gris cruzó su mirada. Ron levantó el labio superior a modo de desprecio al oír aquel nombre. Hermione no supo como interpretar las reacciones de los dos amigos.

En aquel tenso instante, Ginny irrumpió en el salón sola. Luna se había marchado a su casa para comer. La pelirroja al ver a Harry corrió inesperadamente hacia sus brazos, y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Harry… no sabía que habías llegado. Hace casi dos meses que no te veía.

- Desde mis últimas vacaciones – Añadió él. La sonrisa había vuelto a sus labios.

- Me alegra verte… Estás muy guapo Harry.

- Gracias Ginny… tú siempre lo estás – Dijo casi en un susurro mientras la hermana de Ron se alejaba y se sentaba junto a Fred intentando arrebatarle el mando a distancia.

Hermione sonrió, acababa de comprender todas y cada una de las reacciones de aquel muchacho. Harry estaba loco por la chica Weasley, pero ella parecía no mostrar hacía él el mismo interés. El joven apartó los ojos de la hermana de su amigo y se dirigió de nuevo a Hermione.

- Es un placer conocerte.

- El placer es mutuo Harry.

Hermione sintió una complicidad extraña con aquel muchacho, había logrado caerle bien con solo dos palabras, aunque era realista y saber que Harry era el mejor amigo de Ron podía influenciar en su simpatía por él.  
Se abrió la puerta principal de golpe y un hombre de mediana edad con el cabello tan rojo como el fuego, y una caña de pescar al hombro, entró sonriendo.

- ¡Hola papá! – Exclamaron todos los Weasley al unísono.

- ¡Hola familia!... ¡Oh vaya! Ya estás aquí – Dijo al ver a Hermione y de la forma mas natural del mundo se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente – Soy Arthur el padre de esta panda de descerebrados. Eso no te incluye a ti Ginny querida – Bromeó.

Ninguno de sus hijos pareció ofenderse con el comentario de su padre, incluso Ron dejó ver una sonrisa mientras continuaba quitando la piel a las patatas.  
Ginny rió orgullosa y volvió a su empeño de asegurarse el control del televisor, pero Fred era más alto que ella y suspendía el aparatito en su mano haciendo que su hermana diese mil saltos para alcanzarlos. El Señor Weasley saludó a su esposa y añadió.

- Subiré a darme una ducha rápida antes del almuerzo, querida… Me alegro mucho que estés entre nosotros Hermione.

Y diciendo eso, subió con pies pesados hacia el piso superior. Hermione no podía evitar mirar a Harry, que se había vuelto a sentar junto a Ron. Su comportamiento con Ginny la había dejado muerta de la curiosidad. El joven fijaba sus brillantes ojos en la pelirroja. Sonreía y dejaba escapar suspiros débiles e incontrolados de vez en cuando. Hermione se dio cuenta que Ron tampoco apartaba la vista de su amigo y pudo notar como parecía afligido. Hermione sonrió, Ron lo sabía, sabía que su mejor amigo suspiraba por su hermana y estaba segura que éste no había necesitado decirle nada. Esa forma en que el pelirrojo parecía compadecerse del padecimiento amoroso de Harry, la hizo olvidar que la casa estaba repleta de Weasleys alborotando y hablando en voz alta, y se centro en él, solo en él, como si no hubiese otra cosa que mirar. Contempló sin disimulo al muchacho, que había dejado una vez mas de pelar patatas, y apoyaba el codo sobre la mesa dejando caer la cabeza sobre su mano. No hablaba, solo esperaba pacientemente a que su amigo decidiera salir de su trance. Ron resopló débilmente, miro hacia la mesa y luego alzo los ojos una vez mas topándose involuntariamente con los de Hermione. La muchacha no apartó la mirada, y él tampoco lo hizo. Sin saber porqué de pronto se vieron perdidos en la mirada del otro. Ron sintió una punzada extraña en el estomago. La súbita entrada de Charlie en el salón rompió el contacto visual que mantenían los dos jóvenes. Ron regresó a sus patatas y Hermione miró al suelo perdida.

- Huele bien – Observó Charlie acercándose a Hermione y besándola en la mejilla – Huele muy bien mamá.

- Gracias, querido.

Hermione miro una vez mas hacía Ron, pero éste se encontraba hablando con Harry que por fin había vuelto en sí.

- ¿Y Tonks, aun no ha llegado?

- No Charlie – Vociferó Ginny desde el otro lado de la casa - ¡Maldita sea Fred! ¡Dame le mando de una vez!

El segundo hijo de Molly pareció desilusionado, entonces pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hermione y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa de forma cómplice. Ron y Harry habían comenzado un juego tonto en la cocina. El pelirrojo se levantó de su silla y le lanzó unas pieles de las patatas a su amigo, que fue mas rápido y se escondió debajo de la mesa. Las pieles fueron a estamparse en el cogote de la Señora Weasley que se giró de pronto sin que su hijo menor se hubiese dado cuenta de que el peligro se acercaba. Hermione observaba la escena divertida. Ron se mordía el labio inferior con cara traviesa buscando un hueco por el que alcanzar con una de las pieles a su amigo que seguía camuflado. La Señora Weasley, roja como el tomate que estaba troceando, gritó a pleno pulmón logrando que todos en el salón se quedaran inmóviles y mudos.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Tengo que recordarte que tienes veintidós años?... ¡Por el amor de Dios deja a Harry en paz!... ¡Fuera de mi cocina!... ¡Inmediatamente!... ¡Los dos!

Ron se puso blanco y tragó saliva con mucha dificultad mientras Harry salía de su escondite como un rayo. La señora Weasley no tuvo que repetirles que se fueran una segunda vez, porque abandonaron su territorio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Charlie rió a mandíbula batida cuando Ron pasó por su lado despavorido. Pero pronto se puso rígido como un palo y Hermione lo notó enseguida. Alguien había tocado a al puerta. Ron, que pasaba en ese instante por allí, se acercó y abrió.

- Hola Tonks – Saludó.

- Hola Ronnie – Dijo la joven revolviéndole el cabello al muchacho.

Charlie notó como se le detenía el corazón y los ojos de Tonks se encontraron de irremediablemente con los suyos, esbozando una sonrisa.  
Los dos amigos se fundieron en un abrazo sin que los demás Weasley le prestasen demasiada atención. Cada uno había regresado a sus cosas.

- Llegas tarde Nymphadora.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó ella con aire ofendido mientras le golpeaba el hombro con el puño cerrado – No vuelvas a llamarme así, lo haces porque sabes que no lo soporto.

Charlie rió y entre ambos se produjo una mirada tan tierna que Hermione sintió como se le erizaba toda la piel. Carraspeó suavemente, y Charlie fue el primero en percatarse que ella estaba allí.

- ¡Oh!, lo siento… Tonks, te presento a Hermione… mi… prometida.

La joven desvió su atención hacia ella y la saludó con una sonrisa. A Hermione aquella sonrisa no le convenció mucho. A simple vista parecía amable y sincera, pero su instinto de mujer le dijo que no era exactamente así.

- Así que tú eres la famosa novia de Charlie. Los Weasley llevan hablando de ti un mes.

- Y tú debes ser la famosa Tonks de la que Charlie no deja de hablar nunca… Es un placer.

Tonks emitió una forzada sonrisa y estrechó la mano de Hermione. Había tensión, mucha se notaba en el ambiente. Hermione sonrió, eso era buena señal.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Sentaos a la mesa todos – Exclamo la Señora Weasley golpeando una vieja sartén con una espumadera – Es la hora de comer.

Todos los Weasley sin excepción, salieron en estampida hacia la larga mesa de madera y ocuparon las sillas que la rodeaban.

- Tú junto a Charlie querida – Dijo la Señora Weasley a Hermione intentando organizar un poco tanto desbarajuste – Tonks será mejor que ocupes el lugar que hay junto a Ron. Mañana cuando Bill y su familia lleguen volveremos a organizarnos. ¡Cielos santo somos tantos!

Tonks miró a Molly con recelo. Ella siempre se había sentado junto a Charlie y ahora su lugar lo ocupaba Hermione. Lo paradójico de la situación era que Hermione hubiese dado parte de su vida por estar en el pellejo de Tonks y sentarse así junto a Ron. A regañadientes la chica del cabello morado ocupó el lugar que Molly le había asignado.

Cuando todos los Weasley estuvieron sentados y aparentemente quietos, Molly fue trayendo los diferentes platos caseros que había cocinado durante toda la mañana y que olían a gloria. En pocos minutos, once bocas hambrientas estaban degustando tan exquisitos manjares. Ron comía a dos carrillos, Hermione no podía apartar la vista de él y de su desorbitada forma de tragar ¿Cómo era posible que comiese tanto y a tanta velocidad? O mejor aun ¿Dónde metía Ron toda esa comida?... Porque a juzgar como comía, el pelirrojo debería al menos pesar unos doscientos kilos. Y Ron no estaba en absoluto gordo, ni siquiera _'rellenito'_. Era asombroso. A su lado Tonks echaba miradas de soslayo a la pareja de prometidos, resoplaba y volvía a centrarse en dar vueltas a la comida de su plato. Harry que ocupaba el otro sitio junto a Ron miraba a Ginny cuando ésta estaba distraída o discutía con Fred por el asunto del mando a distancia. El muchacho sonreía, suspiraba y regresaba a la verdura cocida de Molly, repitiendo el mismo ritual todas las veces que podía.

Hermione seguía sin poder apartar la vista del menor de los varones Weasley. Era como un campo magnético aquel chico y ella no podía apartarse de él. Y Ron seguía en su lo suyo, engullir, engullir y engullir sin descanso. Hasta verlo comer como un cerdo le gustaba, Hermione resoplo enfadada consigo misma, mientras pensaba que debía estar muy enferma. Pero Ron no estaba ajeno a las miradas insistentes de Hermione y no se atrevía a levantar los ojos del plato por miedo a encontrarse una vez mas con los de ella. No le había gustado en absoluto la extraña sensación de cosquilleo que aquellos hermosos ojos castaños habían causado en su estómago unos minutos antes en la cocina. Empezó a divagar porqué aquella chica lo miraba tanto, ¿Era por curiosidad?... ¿Por qué no sentía simpatía por él?... No sabía exactamente el motivo, pero no le gustaba. Entornó los ojos, lo mejor era volver a su plan de odiar a la novia de Charlie.

El copioso almuerzo de los Weasley se demoró más de una hora y después de ese tiempo, poco a poco, aquellos con el sentido de la gula menos pronunciado se fueron levantando de la mesa. Ron lo hizo en último lugar, cuando ya no quedaba nadie ni siquiera en la casa, a excepción de sus padres que metían los platos sucios en el lavavajillas.  
Ron resopló, estaba hinchado, apunto de explotar. Se desperezó aprovechando que su madre no lo miraba, y un gas traidor se formó en su estómago y salió como un trueno por su boca. Molly se giró hacia él con la famosa espumadera amenazante en la mano, y frunciendo de forma aterradora los labios. Arthur ahogaba una risa.

- Perdón – Se disculpó Ron tímidamente antes de volver a enfrentarse a las iras de su madre.

Molly cerró los ojos con resignación e híper ventiló. Ese fue el momento en que Ron pensó que era hora de poner pies en polvorosa, y un segundo después, estaba en el jardín con el sol pegando sin piedad sobre su rostro.  
Sentados sobre el césped se encontraban casi todos. Percy leía un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol. Hermione y Ginny charlaban animadamente sobre algún tema que Ron juzgo trivial y de chicas. Un poco mas alejados de ellas, Charlie y Tonks estaban tumbados bajo el sol sobre la hierba.

- ¡Eh! Ron – Gritó George desde la zona desprovista de césped donde estaban instaladas las porterías, simulando un campo de futbol - ¿Un partido?

- ¡No puedo! – Exclamó Ron usando el mismo tono que su hermano mientras se señalaba el estómago hinchado.

George bufó. Hermione al oír su voz clavó los ojos en Ron, ignorando lo que Ginny le estaba contando sobre aquel insufrible tipo…Cormac. Tonks observó a Hermione y torció el gesto.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu chica?

Charlie se incorporó sobre sus codos hasta ponerse al nivel de su amiga y miró a Hermione, luego se encogió de hombros sin entender la pregunta de Tonks.

- Yo no le veo nada raro.

- ¡Oh vamos Charlie!... Tu novia no aparta los ojos de Ron, al menos no durante el almuerzo – Exclamó rodando los ojos como si eso fuese algo obvio que todos habían notado.

Charlie volvió a mirar a Hermione, efectivamente ésta observaba fijamente como su hermano menor caminaba hasta un árbol y se tumbaba al lado de Harry, que observaba a los gemelos. Frunció el ceño, pero intentó disimular frente a su amiga.

- Imagino que ver comer a Ron de la forma en que lo hace debe impactar mucho… no sé que insinúas Tonks, pero si es lo que pienso, no me gusta – Dijo con tono serio.

Tonks creyó que tal vez estaba prejuzgando a Hermione, y no debía haber hecho aquel comentario basado en ridículas suposiciones. No deseaba que Charlie se molestase con ella en esos momentos.

- Tienes razón. Ya sabes soy muy mal pensada… Supongo que ver comer a tu hermano puede ser una experiencia un poco traumática – Rió.

Charlie dejó a un lado el semblante serio y ofendido, y rió con ella. Pero en su fuero interno algo le gritaba que debía hablar con Hermione de forma urgente. Dejó pasar unos minutos, tiempo en que Tonks se levantó y se alejó de su lado para ir a encontrarse con Ron y su inseparable amigo. En ese instante se puso en pie y caminó hacia Hermione.

- Querida ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Diciendo eso y sin que nadie se lo pidiese directamente Ginny se levantó dispuesta a marcharse – Gracias Ginny.

La muchacha le guiño un ojo a su hermano y corrió a sentarse junto al grupo de Ron, que se había despatarrado sobre la hierba fresca y roncaba como un león.

- Dime Charlie ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó inocentemente Hermione.

- ¿Por qué miras tanto a Ron? – Directo, Charlie nunca se andaba con rodeos.

Hermione notó como el corazón se le subía a la garganta y le latía con fuerza moviendo la piel de su cuello.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, Tonks se ha dado cuenta… Hermione, entiendo que mi hermano puede llamar tu atención. Llama la atención de todas, pero deberías disimularlo un poco o el plan se irá al garete. Tonks mas que nadie debe pensar que tú y yo estamos enamorados, y si sigues comiéndote a Ron con la mirada de esa forma tan…

- Yo no me como a nadie con la mirada – Exclamó la joven notando como cada vez se sonrojaba mas – Su forma desmesurada de tragar me dejó impactada nada mas. Observaba donde demonios era capaz de guardar tanta comida.

Charlie la miró con cierto recelo torciendo un poco la boca.

- Además – Continuó Hermione en un afán de desviar urgentemente el tema - ¿Por qué Tonks esta tan pendiente de lo que hago? Seguro que nadie mas te ha dicho nada, porque simplemente no hay nada… Creo que siente celos.

- ¿Por Ron?

- ¡Oh por Dios Charlie! No por Ron, por ti…

Charlie resopló y miró de soslayo a su amiga que se había tumbado junto a su hermano menor bajo el árbol.

- No sé Hermione. Yo la noto igual que siempre… Creo que no se termina de creer lo nuestro, tal vez deberíamos hacer algo mas – Se giró hacia Hermione y la miró fijamente a los ojos – Voy a abusar un poco mas de tu confianza, pero si no lo considerase importante te prometo que jamás te pediría esto.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Charlie tragó saliva, dudó, pero finalmente continuó con su proposición.

- Cuando una persona está enamorada de otra, tanto como para casarse, las muestras de cariño debes ser evidentes… y tú y yo, no somos precisamente muy amorosos el uno con el otro…

- Eso es porque tú y yo no estamos enamorados Charlie – Atajó Hermione que se había dado cuenta por donde iban las intenciones de su amigo.

- Eso es totalmente cierto, muy cierto… pero eso es algo que solo nosotros sabemos y nadie mas debe saber. Mi familia y sobre todo Tonks debe pensar justo lo contrario… - Tomó aire porque lo que iba a decir no era fácil y se jugaba un rotundo no por parte de Hermione – Había pensado, que tal vez para darle realismo al asunto… tú y yo podríamos besarnos… solo un poco – Se apresuró a decir cuando vio como su amiga abría los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente.

- Eso no formaba parte del plan.

- Lo sé, pero es necesario Hermione… Juro solemnemente que será algo puramente inocente, que no voy a introducir mi lengua en tu boca… lo juro – Dijo levantando teatralmente la mano izquierda y dejando caer la derecha sobre el corazón.

- ¡Oh! – Hermione hizo una mueca de espanto con el rostro.

- De veras no te pediría esto si no fuese necesario. Tengo que apartar de Tonks la idea de que te interesa Ron.

- Es que no me interesa Ron – Hermione era terca como una mula, pero sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse.

- Está bien, te creo. Pero ella duda y así no llegamos a ninguna parte.

Hermione cerró los ojos y tomo aire… ¿besar a Charlie? Con eso no había contado. De acuerdo debía reconocer que Charlie no estaba mal, y besarlo no debía ser tan desagradable. Era muy parecido a Ron, pero Charlie no era tan alto, ni en sus ojos se reflejaba aquel deje de ingenuidad que tenían los de Ron. Y su rostro no tenía pecas, Hermione adoraba las pecas del menor de los Weasley. Dejó escapar el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones a la vez que pensaba que lo que iba a hacer complicarían mucho mas las cosas. La mentira comenzaba a engordar y estaba segura que cuando explotase iba a ser catastrófico. Aun así, ella había ido allí con dos propósitos, uno decepcionarse de Ron y dos ayudar a Charlie, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

- Muy bien, pero respetas tu promesa. Nada dentro de mi boca ¿De acuerdo?

- Por supuesto… serán muy inocentes. Eres la mejor Hermione – Exclamó Charlie esbozando una enorme sonrisa y abrazándola. De pronto la expresión de felicidad se mudó de su rostro al mirar por encima del hombro de Hermione - ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Problemas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó ella a la vez que se separaba del muchacho.

- Mclaggen.

Efectivamente, un chico alto, rubio y bien constituido atravesaba la cancela de la granja de los Weasley y caminaba lentamente hacia el grupo que estaba sentado bajo la sombra del árbol. Ron que ya se había despertado de su rápida siesta hablaba con Tonks de cosas sin importancia, mientras Ginny intentaba sin éxito domar con sus dedos el cabello de un soñador Harry.

- Es imposible, no lo conseguiré nunca Harry – Exclamó Ginny resignada, cruzándose de brazos y resoplando.

Harry rió y suspiró. Así, desesperada, la veía más hermosa aun. Ginny arrugaba la nariz frustrada y sus pecas se juntaban todas en un mismo lugar. Harry pensaba que aquel rostro era increíblemente adorable. En ese instante Ginny dejó de arrugar la nariz y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Cormac… - Dijo en un susurro y se puso en pie.

A pesar de pronunciar su nombre en voz baja Harry lo había escuchado y miró hacia donde tenía la vista fija la chica. Su rostro dejó de parecer soñador y se tornó serio. Le dio con el codo a Ron en las costillas, y éste se percató enseguida de lo que sucedía. De un salto se incorporó y se quedó sentado sobre la hierba. Tonks hizo lo mismo, mientras Hermione y Charlie ya se habían unido a ellos.

- Buenas tardes Weasleys – Saludó.

- ¡Cormac! – Gritó Ginny y se lanzó a sus brazos. El muchacho respondió al efusivo saludo.

Harry elevó el labio superior a modo de desprecio y apretó con furia los puños.

- Vaya Ginny, cada día te ves mejor – Dijo logrando que la muchacha diera un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se separaba de él. Luego reparando en el grupo añadió – Harry, debí imaginar que estarías aquí.

El joven no respondió solo lo miró de forma amenazante logrando sacar una sonrisa burlona al recién llegado.

- ¿Qué tal Ron?... ¿Cómo llevas tu rodilla?

Hubo un silencio en el que todas las miradas excepto la de Ginny se posaron en el pelirrojo. Ron, que había comenzado a respirar con violencia dijo con la voz mucho mas firme de lo que nadie esperaba.

- Lleváis una pésima temporada Cormac, y tu rodilla está perfectamente.

La sonrisa burlona desapareció al instante del rostro de Mclaggen. Hermione no entendía muy bien de que iba todo aquel incomprensible juego de palabras, lo que sí podía notar, respirar e incluso palpar era la tensión que se había formado entre aquellos dos fornidos jóvenes.

- Es el maldito entrenador, no sabe llevar el equipo… - Se justificó Cormac y la sonrisa burlona formó parte ahora del rostro de Ron.

Charlie carraspeó un poco para captar la atención de su vecino y lo logró.

- Vaya, Charlie Weasley, el cazador cazado. Hace más de un año que no nos vemos – Le acercó la mano para estrechársela, al tiempo que Ron y Harry se ponían en pie.

- ¿Qué tal tu vida Cormac?

- Perfecta. Jugar en los Chudley me reporta mucho beneficios que hacen mi vida inmejorable, no todos pueden disfrutar de mi privilegio y de mi suerte – Miró a Ron con descaro mientras decía aquello - ¿Ella debe ser tu chica verdad?

Hermione notó como todas las miradas se desviaron hacia ella.

- Te presento a Hermione, mi novia - Charlie hizo las correspondientes presentaciones.

Cormac rió de forma estruendosa, y se acercó a ella besándola en la mejilla. Ron frunció los labios con rabia.

- No te ofendas linda, pero oír la palabra novia de los labios de Charlie me produce risa, eso era algo impensable hace unos años.

- Pues ya ves, la gente cambia – Dijo Ron.

- No todos, a quien es un imbécil toda la vida – Añadió Harry con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

Cormac, lejos de ofenderse, esbozó una sonrisa aun más amplia. En ese instante, aparecieron detrás de él los gemelos con el balón de futbol en las manos. Venían jadeando por la carrera y cuando llegaron junto a Cormac lo saludaron con unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Pésima temporada Mclaggen – Exclamó Fred.

- Nos lo habéis hecho pasar muy mal – Continuó George – Espero que larguéis pronto a ese entrenador.

- Es cuestión de días – Dijo Cormac mirando a Ron de soslayo.

Todos se fijaron en esa mirada. Todos, menos Hermione, sabían lo que iba a suceder. Siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando Cormac regresaba cada verano después de algún tiempo sin aparecer por allí. Saludos tensos, sonrisas burlonas, puños apretados y la pregunta…

- ¿Un partido? Los gemelos conmigo, y tú con Charlie y Harry. Ahora, al mejor de cinco.

Exacto eso era lo que sucedía. Testosterona hirviendo en cada uno de ellos, explotando para ver quien era el mejor.

- Por supuesto, Mclaggen – Y aquella era siempre la misma respuesta de Ron.

Hermione se sentía extraña, las mujeres habían desaparecido por completo. Ron estaba rojo y esta vez la timidez no era el motivo y su voz no había tartamudeado ni un solo instante, era firme, profunda y decidida.

- Sentaos chicas, esto se va a poner bueno – Dijo Tonks.

Todas le hicieron caso, mientras veían como los seis hombres se desplazaban hacia la zona de las porterías. Hermione se moría por hacer mil preguntas, pero sabía que Ginny no iba a ser parcial con las respuestas, y a Tonks parecía no caerle bien, por eso cuando vio como Luna atravesaba la verja de la casa y se sentaba junto a ellas se sintió aliviada. Seguro que ella le explicaría muchas cosas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿Un duelo?

- Así es Luna – Dijo Tonks con la mirada clavada en Charlie.

- Ganará Ron, como siempre… ¿Es que Cormac no va a cansarse nunca de retarlo? – Observó Luna llevándose la consiguiente mirada asesina de Ginny.

Hermione se las ingenió para sentarse junto a la rubia y atacarla a preguntas cuando viese la oportunidad.  
Los chicos ya habían llegado al lugar del partido, todos se despojaron de sus camisetas y Cormac puso el balón en juego.

- Definitivamente adoro estos duelos – Comentó Luna sin apartar la vista de los muchachos, logrando arrancar una carcajada de Tonks.

El partido había comenzado, y los chicos corrían y sudaban. Hermione aprovechando que Ginny y Tonks estaban sumergidas de lleno en el encuentro, se acercó un poco más a Luna.

- ¿Qué te parece Hermione? Es o no una alegría para la vista estos chicos – Dijo la rubia – Lástima que tú solo debas fijarte en Charlie.

- Sí, claro… Oye Luna, ¿Por qué Ron y Cormac se llevan tan mal?

- Ah, lo notaste… No se llevan mal, querida. Simplemente se odian… ¿Te mata la curiosidad, verdad?

Hermione asintió enérgicamente sin tratar de disimularlo. Luna rió.

- Bueno, ellos han sido vecinos toda la vida y esa rivalidad siempre ha existido. Cormac nunca ha podido soportar ser el segundón. Ron es más alto, más guapo, mejor en los deportes, mejor con las chicas, aunque su problema no lo haya dejado ir más allá con ellas. Cuando los Chudley ficharon a Ron, hicieron lo mismo con Cormac, pero a éste lo dejaban chupando banquillo mientras Ron se llevaba la gloria. Pero su desafortunada lesión fue la liberación de Cormac. Ron tuvo que dejar el equipo y el deporte de élite, y él lo sustituyó. Ahora tiene la vida que debería haber sido de Ron. Eso no tendría la menor importancia si Cormac no se lo echase en cara cada vez que lo ve, pero Ron no pierde la oportunidad de demostrarle que siempre será mejor que él, con o sin lesión en la rodilla… Ahora lo comprobarás.

Y diciendo eso centró una vez más su atención en el improvisado partido. Hermione se quedó pensando en todo lo que Luna acababa de contarle, y solo el grito de "Goool" logro hacerla volver a la realidad.  
Ron había marcado y se despatarraba en el suelo bocabajo con Harry y Charlie celebrando el tanto sobre él. Tonks dio un salto y agitó el puño en el aire para animar a los chicos. Cormac se veía enfadado y Hermione se alegró por ello. Apenas unos minutos después, llegó el segundo gol, pero esta vez fue por parte de Mclaggen y los gemelos. Solo se escuchó los vítores de Ginny. Y así, minuto tras minuto, carrera tras carreta y cuerpo sudado contra cuerpo sudado el marcador llego al 4-3 a favor de Ron y los suyos. Se puso de nuevo en juego la pelota, Ron se la robó en un quiebro a su hermano George y corrió veloz hacia la portería que defendía Fred. En un desesperado intento de frenar al pelirrojo, Cormac de la forma más sucia y rastrera posible, le hizo una peligrosa entrada golpeando con el pie la rodilla lesionada de Ron. El joven cayó al suelo llevándose la mano a la pierna. Hermione, Tonks y Luna se pusieron en pie indignadas, mientras Ginny se rascaba la nuca, no le gustaba lo que Cormac le había hecho a su hermano. Charlie se acercó a Mclaggen amenazante, pero el joven se disculpó alegando que pretendía darle al balón, y que no había mala intención en su jugada. Nadie le creyó. Ron se levantó con dificultad, cojeó hasta llegar a su rival con los ojos desorbitados y dijo.

- Es falta Cormac, eres vil y tramposo… Tengo que tirar a puerta.

- Creo que es justo – Dijo George muy serio.

- Muy bien no voy a oponerme… Lanza Ron.

Todo el mundo enmudeció. Ron puso el balón en el lugar exacto donde se cometió la falta. Fred aguardaba bajo los palos de la portería, y Cormac y George se colocaron delante de ella a modo de barrera. Todos miraban con atención, casi sin respirar, incluso Percy había dejado aparcada su lectura y estaba pendiente de la escena. Cormac tensaba la mandíbula. Hermione miraba fijamente a Ron y éste no apartaba la vista de la portería que protegía su hermano. Se dispuso a lanzar, y pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas. El esférico pasó por encima de la barrera humana y entró en la red por la escuadra superior izquierda sin que Fred pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Cormac frustrado ante el quinto y último gol del reto, dio una patada al suelo levantando la tierra en todas las direcciones. Tonks y Luna se abrazaron. Ron quedó enterrado entre Harry y Charlie. Percy sonrió satisfecho y regresó a su interesante libro de economía.

- Te lo dije Hermione… Siempre gana – Dijo Luna.

Hermione sonrió a la joven y desvió la vista hacia los muchachos. Harry y Charlie habían dejado de abrazar a Ron, y bailaban una extraña danza india mientras entonaban un cántico de victoria mofándose de los derrotados. Entonces los ojos de Hermione se encontraron una vez mas ese día con los de Ron. Ella tuvo intención de apartarlos, pero algo diferente sucedió, él le sonrió. Solo fue un instante, un momento, un segundo y ella, con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca, le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que seguís la historia, subiré capítulo el martes o miércoles que viene.**

**Gracias a jhezzhykahh, MaKaRonHer, Riswe, Fernannda (gracias por animarte a leer esta historia), Alycon Malfoy, susy snape, spelliarmusgirl, LadyZabala, Foaby,y Micolita (y a ti Copia que lo haces siempre) por comentar el capítulo anterior...**

**Un besazo a todos y espero que os haya gustado.**

**Volveré.**

**María.**

**N/A: Aclaro algo sobre las pecas de Charlie, el tipo es super pecoso mas que Ron pero yo le quité la pecas para diferenciarlo de Ron y que asi Hermione no llegase nunca, repito nunca a confundirse... está hecho a propósito... XD**


	4. Más Weasleys

**4. Más Weasleys**

Piaban ruidosamente los pájaros en la ventana medio abierta, y en el piso inferior se oían desde muy temprano las voces de los que ya se habían levantado. Percy hacia mucho que había dejado a Ron solo en la habitación. El pelirrojo se desperezó estirándose como un chicle, el olor a tortitas y a café recién hecho inundaba la casa pidiéndole a gritos que se levantase a desayunar. Puso un pie en el suelo y luego el otro. Sintió un dolor agudo en la rodilla y maldijo a Cormac en silencio. Como cada mañana se enfundó una de sus camisetas sin mangas y con el cabello revuelto, los parpados casi cerrados y sus ajustados boxers, comenzó a bajar pesadamente las escaleras hacia la cocina. Pero aun no había puesto un pie en el último escalón cuando el grito estruendoso de su madre terminó por despertarlo de golpe.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Como bajas casi desnudo? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Tenemos una invitada!

Ron abrió los ojos como platos y su rostro se encendió, mucho, demasiado. Todos temieron que fuese a explotar. Sentados, mirándolo con los ojos fijos se encontraban casi toda su familia menos Ginny y Percy. Su padre y Charlie sofocaban la risa, pero los gemelos se desternillaban y Hermione sonrojada, clavó la mirada en Ron y luego la desvió hacia la raída madera de la mesa.

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó el más tímido de los Weasley y subió la escalera a la velocidad de la luz mientras oía la voz de su madre que volvía a regañarlo.

- ¡Y no seas mal hablado!

Ron entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe… ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? ¡Maldita sea, ella estaba allí! Estaba tan nervioso y avergonzado que ni siquiera el olor a tortitas era tan atrayente como para volver a la cocina, pero no dudaba que su madre iría a buscarlo y lo sacaría de esa habitación por las orejas. Rebuscó en su armario unos tejanos que fueran frescos y se los puso. Se cambió la camiseta sin mangas por una de manga corta de color verde y tomó aire antes de volver a enfrentarse a todos los que estaban abajo, pero sobre todo a ella. Mientras descendía los peldaños que nunca dejaban de crujir, rezaba para que sus hermanos y Hermione hubiesen abandonado ya la mesa. Pero pronto pudo comprobar que todos seguían en el mismo sitio, sofocando las risas. Esperándolo, igual que los leones esperan apostados detrás de algún matorral en la sabana africana a que la incauta gacela decida darse un paseíto por delante de ellos, y entonces lanzarse sobre su cuello de forma despiadada. Y él se sentía en ese instante como esa pobre e ingenua gacela. Su madre lo fulminó con la mirada nada mas entrar en la cocina y volcó las tortitas en su plato. Ron se sentó lo más alejado que pudo de Hermione.

- Eres un desastre – La Señora Weasley volvía a sacar el embarazoso tema – No te has peinado… Disculpa a mi hijo por lo de antes Hermione, Ron tiene muy feas costumbres que no sé como corregir.

- No se preocupe Señora Weasley – Dijo Hermione intentando no mirar a Ron – No voy a escandalizarme, no es la primera vez que veo a un hombre en ropa interior.

Definitivamente aquel no fue un comentario muy acertado, y lo supo en seguida. Cuando vio como todas las miradas, incluso la de Ron, se clavaban en Charlie. Molly abría los ojos como platos. Hubo risitas y murmuraciones, una sonrisa con la boca llena por parte de Ron y Charlie que se encogía de hombros con aire inocente mientras miraba a Hermione de soslayo, que estaba roja como un tomate.

- Bueno hermanito, eres mi ídolo – Exclamó Fred que si se mordía la lengua en ese instante se envenenaba.

George rió la ocurrencia de su hermano, y Molly le dio una colleja a ambos consiguiendo que los gemelos dejasen de reír. Hermione deseaba que se la tragase la tierra o que la dejasen muda. Pero el tema de los boxers de Ron y el comentario sobre la ropa interior masculina de Hermione se fue olvidando, y los Weasley fueron abandonando la mesa poco a poco. Fred y George se fueron juntos, habían quedado en pasar aquel día de domingo con sus respectivas novias. Charlie esperaba a Percy porque ambos debían ir al aeropuerto para esperar a Bill y a su familia.

- ¿Vas a venir con nosotros Hermione? – Preguntó sin apartar la vista de la prensa.

- ¿Crees que cabréis todos en el Ford de papá, querido? – Observó la Señora Weasley mientras llenaba el vaso de Ron de zumo de naranja.

El joven seguía sin mirar a Hermione, ni siquiera con el rabillo del ojo.

- Claro que sí mama… Los niños no ocupan lugar, irán sobre nuestras rodillas… ¿Qué dices vienes o no?

- Sí, me gustaría – contestó Hermione sonriendo.

- Perfecto, solo queda que Percy aparezca.

El Señor Weasley se levantó pesadamente de su silla y depositó el plato vacío en la pila.

- Molly querida, aprovechando que es domingo, voy a cortar un poco el césped. Creo que ya le va haciendo falta – Luego se quedó un poco pensativo y mirando a su hijo menor dijo – Ron, hay que descargar el remolque de heno para las bestias… ¿Te encargas tú?

- Claro, como siempre. Pero será un poco mas tarde, Harry y yo hemos quedado para entrenarme.

Su padre asintió conforme y Ron regresó a su desayuno. Cuando el Señor Weasley abrió la puerta para abandonar la casa, casi tropieza con Harry que recién llegaba y tenía el puño en alto dispuesto a golpear la puerta.

- Buenos días Harry, pasa te está esperando.

El muchacho pasó junto al padre de los pelirrojos y éste se alejó hacia el jardín.

- Buenos días Charlie, Hermione… Señora Weasley.

- Buenos días querido, ¿Has desayunado?

- Sí, gracias… Ron te he traído un regalo – Dijo sacando de una bolsa un paquete cuadrado – Lo vi y no pude resistirme a comprártelo.

Ron dejó su desayuno a un lado por primera vez en varios minutos y sonriendo agarró el regalo que le ofrecía su amigo. Hermione miraba la escena divertida. Harry sonreía, probablemente porque sabía que el regalo le iba a gustar, y Ron desenvolvía el paquete con ansias y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Después de retirar todo el envoltorio y quitar la tapa de una caja de madera, los ojos se le abrieron de par en par y su boca también.

- Harry es precioso.

- Lo sé, es el mejor tablero de ajedrez y las mejores piezas que hay en el mercado – Dijo con un deje de orgullo – Con esto serás invencible. Tenía previsto que entrenásemos hoy con él.

Ron sacó de la caja de madera el tablero, brillante, pulcro, perfecto con todas sus piezas minuciosamente talladas a mano. Hermione lo miraba con asombro, su rostro mostraba una ilusión infinita.

- Gracias Harry.

- No hay de qué.

Percy entró en ese instante en la cocina refunfuñando con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano y con el rostro casi morado.

- ¡¿Os lo podéis creer?!

Todos negaron con la cabeza sin saber muy bien porqué lo hacían. Percy notando el desconcierto de su familia continuó hablando.

- Estoy de vacaciones ¿Cierto?

- Cierto querido – Dijo la Señora Weasley de forma compresiva mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal.

- Pues bien mi sustituto es un inepto. Parece ser que el tipo ha borrado involuntariamente unos archivos muy importantes.

- ¡Oh vaya! ¿Y no hay forma de recuperarlos? – Preguntó Charlie.

- Por supuesto que la hay, me encargué de eso. Pero es a través de unos códigos y claves que solo yo conozco. Así que el alcalde me ha llamado personalmente para que vaya hoy mismo a las dependencias municipales y arregle todo este embrollo. Hoy es domingo y aun estoy de vacaciones… pero no he podido negarme.

- ¡Percy! Tienes que ir con Charlie al aeropuerto – Exclamo la Señora Weasley frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues no podré ir – Atajó Percy cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Cómo que no? Ya conoces a Fleur, traerá cientos de maletas, además vienen Victoire y el bebé… yo no puedo con tanto solo – Se quejó Charlie.

- Dile a Ron que te acompañe – Sugirió Percy que seguía con el enfado reflejado en su rostro.

- Ni hablar, de eso nada. Harry y yo vamos a estrenar esta maravilla. El campeonato es a finales de este mes y tengo que seguir perfeccionando la técnica – Dijo Ron con un tono tan serio y solemne que logró arrancar a Hermione una sonrisa.

Ginny bajó las escaleras de dos en dos irrumpiendo atropelladamente en la cocina sin ver a nadie.

- ¡Mamá! Tengo que ir a la ciudad. Hoy comienzan las rebajas y quiero comprar un vestido que vi el otro día, para la barbacoa – Dijo agarrando una manzana roja y pegándole un mordisco.

- Aun quedan tres semanas para la fiesta – Observó la Señora Weasley que estaba mas preocupada por quién iría a recoger a su hijo mayor, que por el vestido en rebajas de Ginny.

- Lo sé, pero no voy a esperar que me lo quiten o no haya mi talla. Subiré al próximo autobús que vaya para la ciudad.

- ¡Autobús! ¿Es que piensas ir sola? ¿Dónde está Luna? – La preocupación había cambiado de protagonista.

- Mamá, Luna no puede venir conmigo y tengo veintiún años… por supuesto que voy a ir sola – Ginny frunció los labios, le exasperaba que su madre siguiese pensando que aun era una niña pequeña.

- Si quieres yo puedo acercarte a Londres – La voz de Harry sonó débil, pero todos la oyeron.

Ron miró a su amigo sin creer lo que acababa de oír, y Ginny esbozó una sonrisa mientras se giraba hacia él.

- Un momento Harry, tú y yo tenemos que jugar ¿Recuerdas? El campeonato de ajedrez está cerca – Le recordó Ron entornando los ojos.

- ¿De veras me llevarías a la ciudad Harry? – Preguntó entusiasmada la pelirroja.

- Sí – Contestó el joven con los ojos brillantes.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó Ron y señalando al tablero nuevo añadió - ¿Y esto?

- Ron, si Percy no puede ir al aeropuerto tendrás que ir tú, así que de todas formas no podríamos jugar. No te preocupes, estás preparado y mañana nos entrenamos – Decía con calma sin darle importancia al enfado de su amigo y sin apartar la mirada de Ginny que cada vez sonreía mas y mas.

Ron gruñó, profirió algún insulto por lo bajo que nadie entendió, o prefirieron no entender, y se cruzó de brazos reclinándose sobre la silla.

- Voy por mi bolso y nos vamos ¿De acuerdo?

Y diciendo eso, Ginny desapareció rumbo al piso de arriba y regresó a los pocos segundos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos salieron de la casa, y Ron se quedó en la mesa mirando absorto el espléndido tablero de ajedrez, que con toda seguridad, no estrenaría aquella mañana.

- Vamos Ron, anímate – Dijo Charlie – Victoire se alegrará mucho de verte allí.

Se oyó un fuerte resoplido, y Hermione pudo ver como Ron miraba a su hermano resignado mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Sintió unas ganas locas de abrazarlo.

Harry tardó demasiado tiempo en estacionar su coche, y además lo hizo mas lejos de lo que Ginny esperaba. Así que cuando se bajaron del vehículo echaron a correr como si algún psicópata los estuviese persiguiendo con un hacha en la mano. Ginny llegó al local, que a esas horas ya estaba repleto de gente, y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente el famoso vestido en rebajas. Harry se apoyaba con las palmas de las manos sobre sus rodillas intentando restablecer sus niveles de oxígeno perdidos después de la carrera. Cuando aun no se había recuperado, Ginny se acercó a él radiante de felicidad con un trozo de tela azul en las manos.

- Mira Harry… ¿Qué te parece?

- Un vestido Ginny.

- ¿Cómo que un vestido? Es el mejor vestido del mundo y cuesta un setenta por ciento menos de su precio original – Mientras decía esto sus ojos estaban desorbitados y movía el vestido de arriba abajo.

- Ginny, tú estás… preciosa con cualquier vestido… - Dijo con dificultad y jadeando.

La muchacha se calmó un poco y le sonrió llegando incluso a sonrojarse.

- Gracias Harry, eres un buen amigo. Pero no me lo tomes a mal, mi familia nunca a estado muy desahogada económicamente y ahora que puedo hacerlo me gusta darme un insulso y frívolo capricho – Ginny suspiró torciendo el gesto – La barbacoa es una fiesta importante para nosotros, tú lo sabes, y este año la organiza mi familia y quiero ir bien vestida… Llámame tonta si quieres.

- Tú no eres ninguna tonta, ni superficial, eres una chica inteligente… por eso hay cosas que nunca entenderé… - Harry miró al suelo, y Ginny frunció el ceño - ¿Vas a probártelo?

- No, ya lo hice antes cuando costaba una pasta por eso sé que me queda perfecto. Va a ser genial, estarán todos en el fiesta – Dijo mirando el vestido con ojos soñadores.

- Sí, los Mclaggen también – Observó Harry elevando la vista del suelo y clavándola en Ginny.

- Por supuesto Harry, y los Brown, los Lovegood. Tú con tus tíos y los Tonks… Todos, como siempre, como cada año – Ginny miró a Harry entornado los ojos – Entiendo que a Ron no le caiga bien Cormac, pero a ti ¿Qué demonios te ha hecho?

Harry frunció los labios, precisamente ella tenía que hacerle esa pregunta. Ella, que ni imaginaba cuanto anhelaba que solo uno de esos suspiros que dedicaba a Cormac fuese suyo, que uno de aquellos sueños le perteneciese, ella que no sospechaba cuando deseaba Harry que aquel vestido lo estuviese escogiendo para él y no para ese patán engreído.

- No me ha hecho nada directamente, pero soy solidario con Ron – Mintió.

- Eso es una estupidez. No soy idiota Harry, reconozco que Cormac es egocéntrico y que le gusta fastidiar a Ron con lo que él es ahora y mi hermano no ha podido ser, pero llevo años enamorada de él y eso no es tan fácil de cambiar. Además, no me gusta hablar contigo de esto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres el mejor amigo de Ron, por eso. Espérame aquí voy a pagar el vestido.

Y diciendo eso se alejó de él con paso firme. Harry se rascó el cogote pensativo. Por suerte Cormac no parecía tener el mismo interés por Ginny, pero cada día que pasaba la joven estaba mas bonita y Harry rezaba para que Cormac no se diese cuenta que Ginny estaba mas alta, que su cuerpo tenía las proporciones justas, que su mirada era madura y sensata, y su sonrisa adoptaba mil formas diferentes, y en todas y cada una de ellas, las pecas de su nariz se acercaban unas otras dándole un aire infantil y travieso. Harry rogaba para que aquel idiota nunca se diese cuenta que el cabello de Ginny dejaba tras de sí un aroma capaz de anular cada uno de los sentidos de un hombre. Que nunca supiese la maravillosa mujer en que se había convertido la pequeña Ginny Weasley.

Las ganas locas que a Hermione le entraron de abrazar a Ron pronto se convirtieron en unas ganas locas de estrangularlo. Ron no hablaba, ni una sola palabra. Sentado en el asiento de atrás, únicamente abría la boca para resoplar con fuerza. Charlie lo observaba por el espejo retrovisor y fruncía el ceño. Hermione, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, estaba desesperada. Entendía que los planes del pelirrojo se habían frustrado, y ahora estaba yendo casi obligado a un lugar donde no le apetecía ir, pero llevaba mas de cuarenta y cinco minutos oyéndolo resoplar y murmurar cosas incomprensibles por lo bajo, y por muy enamorada que pudiese estar, esa actitud acababa con la paciencia de cualquiera. Un nuevo y desesperado resoplido, y Hermione no pudo más.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Ya está bien Ron, deja de lamentarte de una maldita vez!

Charlie abrió los ojos como platos y miró rápidamente por el espejo el estado del rostro de su hermano, después del grito de Hermione. Como imaginaba, Ron estaba rojo intenso, muy intenso mientras la chica fruncía los labios con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Vio como su hermano entornaba los ojos mirándola con resentimiento y pensó que era momento de intervenir antes que aquello terminara en una guerra.

- ¿Sabes Hermione?... Conozco un sitio que con toda seguridad conseguiría animar a este cabezota.

- Pues dilo rápido – Añadió la joven malhumorada mirando a Ron a través del espejo del copiloto.

El pelirrojo seguía rojo, con los labios fruncidos y dedicándole una encantadora mirada de odio. Ahora el resoplido fue de Hermione. Sin duda Ron tenía defectos y por Dios que ella era capaz de verlos. Luego desvió la mirada impaciente hacia Charlie esperando la respuesta.

- Ernie´s

Solo lo dijo una vez, pero fue suficiente para el que el rostro de Ron dejase de estar tenso y de un salto se incorporase quedando su cabeza entre la de Charlie y la de Hermione, que no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al pecho sobresaltada.

- ¿Ernie´s?

- Sí Ron, he pensado que podríamos almorzar allí ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Qué diablos es Ernie´s? – Hermione seguía de mal humor.

Ron se giró hacia ella y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si la pregunta de la joven fuese absurda, como si todo el mundo que pisaba la faz de la tierra debiese conocer a Ernie´s.

- ¿Dónde has vivido todo este tiempo? – Hermione arqueó una ceja indignada y giró la cabeza hacia Ron que seguía con la mirada desorbitada – Ernie´s es el templo sagrado de la carne asada, el Dios de las costillas a la brasa, el rey de las salsa y condimentos… Ernie´s es el ser supremo del arte culinario grasiento.

Todo aquello lo dijo de corrido mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si hubiese visto una aparición divina, y sin mostrar ni una sola señal de rubor en su rostro. Hermione lo contemplaba absorta, era la primera vez que había oído tantas palabras juntas salir de su boca dirigidas a ella. Su mal humor desapareció por completo y olvidó el tonto defecto que había creído encontrarle solo un minuto antes. Aquel rostro entusiasmado lograba eclipsar cualquier mal momento. Charlie sonreía observando como su hermano miraba a Hermione como si estuviese loca.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó ella – Supongo que me gustará.

- Te va a encantar – Dijo Ron mientras volvía a apoyar la espalda en el respaldo del asiento posterior del vehículo y miraba por la ventanilla con ojos soñadores.

Hermione giró la cabeza al frente con la imagen del rostro feliz de Ron aun en sus retinas. El pelirrojo no resopló ni una sola vez más, y unos minutos mas tarde llegaron al _templo sagrado de la carne asada._

El sitio era horrible, el suelo estaba cubierto de servilletas de papel usadas. La barra repleta de gente dándose codazos para preservar su sitio, y las mesas de madera viejas y muy oscuras, se repartían sin ton ni son por el local. Precisamente el sitio no era lo que Hermione definiría como un _Templo sagrado_, más bien parecía una cochinera. Pero Charlie y Ron parecían haber entrado en el Olimpo de los Dioses griegos a juzgar por las expresiones de entusiasmo de sus rostros.

- ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó el mayor de los dos pelirrojos mirando a Hermione.

Ella no quiso mentirle, pero tampoco herir sus sentimientos, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, el olor a carne asada inundaba todo el lugar y no parecía haber una mesa libre. Cosa que dejó atónita a la muchacha porque apenas eran la una de la tarde. Decidió que tal vez debía dar una oportunidad a Ernie´s, por Ron, por Charlie y porque su propio estómago ya comenzaba a rugir.

- ¡Mira Hermione, Ron a conseguido una mesa!

Efectivamente el joven agitaba la mano enérgicamente tratando de llamar la atención de su hermano mayor y de Hermione.  
Era una mesa para cuatro así que tomaron asiento. Ron seguía sin dejar de sonreír, Hermione pensó que era lo único que merecía la pena de aquel lugar. Puso los codos sobre la mesa que aun no estaba limpia y tenía restos de los clientes anteriores. Cuando fue a despegar los codos, notó como la piel se le quedaba adherida a la mesa y arrugó el gesto.

- ¡Oh Cielos! Espero que venga alguien a limpiar esto.

- Sí, yo mismo.

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia la voz grave que había hablado y vio delante suya a un hombre corpulento, calvo con un lápiz detrás de la oreja y un delantal que debía ser blanco pero que estaba cubierto de enormes manchas de grasa. El hombre la miraba fijamente sosteniendo una bayeta en una mano y una libreta en la otra.

- ¡Ernie! – Exclamó Ron levantándose y estrechándole la mano.

- Vaya esto sí es una sorpresa, Ronald y Charlie Weasley, años que no veníais por aquí, sobre todo tú – Dijo el hombre estrechando también la mano de Charlie, mientras recogía la libreta que había dejado sobre la mesa para saludar.

- Ya ves me fui a Rumania.

- Sí, me lo contaron tus hermanos… ¿Os pongo lo de siempre? ¿Dos negras? – Ahora Ernie había dejado la bayeta sobre la mesa para poder coger el lápiz de detrás de su oreja y apuntar en la libreta el pedido.

- Sí, dos negras con mucha espuma y… ¿Tú qué quieres Hermione? – Preguntó Charlie.

- Un refresco de cola por favor.

- Muy bien guapa… ¿Es tu chica Ron? – Dijo Ernie mirando de soslayo a Ron que ya había comenzado a sonrojarse.

- No – Se apresuró a contestar – Es la novia de Charlie.

- Vaya, eso sí que no lo esperaba… jamás creí que te vería atado – Rió sonoramente.

- Pues ya ves… Ernie, ya casi tenemos decidido la comida pero supongo que Hermione necesitará un poco mas de tiempo.

- Muy bien Charlie, os traigo las bebidas mientras ella lo piensa.

Y diciendo eso se puso el lápiz otra vez detrás de la oreja, pasó rápidamente la bayeta por la mesa echando todos los restos en el suelo, y se marchó. Hermione resopló resignada.

- Toma la carta Hermione, voy al baño un momento. Ron sugiérele algo para comer, vuelvo enseguida.

Ron asintió y Charlie desapareció por entre la clientela del bar. Ron agarró la carta y comenzó a recorrerla de arriba abajo. Hermione no podía dejar de mirarlo. Era fantástico verlo tan animado sin dejar de sonreír, con los ojos abiertos como platos y casi babeando sobre la carta.

- ¿Sabes Ron? – El muchacho fijó sus azules ojos en ella – Deberías sonreír mas a menudo, estás muy guapo cuando sonríes.

- Eso es algo que yo le insinúo constantemente, espero que a ti te haga mas caso… Hola Ro-Ro.

Hermione se giró precipitadamente hacia la joven que había hablado detrás de ella. Era una chica rubia y alta, que miraba al pelirrojo de forma descarada con sus enormes y expresivos ojos verdes.

- Hola Lav – La voz de Ron sonó indiferente.

¿Lav? ¿Quién era Lav? ¿Qué nombre era ese? ¿Y por qué llamaba a Ron, Ro-Ro? Era horrible.

- Londres es un pañuelo, estamos predestinados a encontrarnos querido.

Hermione miró a Ron y éste le apartó la mirada volviendo a la carta. Lavender fijó entonces la vista en ella entornando los ojos con recelo.

- ¿Es tu nueva conquista Ro-Ro?

- No Lavender, Hermione es mi novia.

Charlie había regresado muy oportunamente, cuando las mejillas de Ron y las de Hermione estaban al rojo vivo pero por distintos motivos. ¿Así que aquella era Lavender Brown? La ex novia de Ron, la chica del granero, la que conocía el mejor secreto guardado del pelirrojo… La mandíbula de Hermione se tensó.

- Entonces deja que te felicite linda, no es fácil cazar a este Weasley – Rió, pero nadie lo hizo con ella – Estaba de compras por aquí cerca y me entró el gusanillo del hambre, y pensé entrar en Ernie´s. Pero mi sorpresa ha sido mayúscula cuando he visto a Ron y me he dicho _mira que bien Lavender ya no tendrás que almorzar sola_… ¿Os importa que os acompañe?

Ron miró a su hermano con los ojos desorbitados y negando débilmente con la cabeza, pero Charlie no lo vio y contestó amablemente.

- Estaremos encantados de que almuerces con nosotros.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Charlie tenía que hablar en plural? Ni Ron, ni Hermione estaban encantados con la presencia de Lavender. Ernie´s se acercó a ellos con la bandeja llena de bebidas y reconoció al instante a la joven rubia.

- Hoy es un gran día de reencuentros, me alegra verte por aquí pequeña… ¿Dónde has estado?

- En New Castle Ernie, ya sabes, estudiando. Yo también me alegro de verte – Dijo mostrando una encantadora sonrisa – Voy a pedirte lo de siempre y para beber sírveme lo mismo que a Ro-Ro.

Ernie apuntó en la libreta el pedido de la joven. Ron y Charlie también pidieron su plato habitual, y entonces Ernie miró a Hermione que seguía perdida sin saber que pedir. Además, la entrada repentina de Lavender no había dejado que Ron le sugiriese nada. Sus ojos se deslizaban por toda la carta sin saber exactamente que era lo que mas le apetecía. De pronto un dedo que no era el de ella, se posó sobre uno de los platos de la carta. Hermione levantó la mirada hacia el dueño del dedo. Ron asentía con una sonrisa, luego apartó el dedo. Hermione pudo leer…

- Filetón de ternera a la piedra.

- Muy buena elección – Dijo Ernie asintiendo, apuntó el pedido y se marchó.

Hermione miró a Ron para agradecerle la recomendación, pero este fijaba la vista en la mesa. Desvío la mirada hacia la jarra de cerveza del pelirrojo y pudo notar que Ron la había apurado antes de la comida, y para cuando los platos llegaron, el menor de los Weasley ya llevaba la tercera jarra casi por la mitad. También pudo advertir que a medida que el alcohol pasaba a través de la boca de Ron y llegaba a su cerebro, su actitud con respecto a Lavender cambiaba. Al principio casi ni la miraba, y ahora que ya casi había terminado la comida de su plato y la tercera jarra de cerveza también, el joven dejaba que su ex novia le acariciase el cabello, mientras le decía cosas al oído. La complicidad entre ellos había aumentado, y los celos de Hermione también.

Por suerte el almuerzo llegó a su fin, y Hermione lo agradeció infinitamente. Porque al paso que iban, Ron y Lavender habrían terminado revolcándose allí mismo encima de la mesa sucia y grasienta. La rubia se puso en pie para despedirse. Besó a Charlie en la mejilla, le dijo adiós a Hermione con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se acercó insinuante a Ron, que también se había puesto en pie con los ojos brillantes y sin dejar de sonreír.

- Tengo que marcharme Ro-Ro, pero ya sabes que nos veremos con toda seguridad en la barbacoa de este año. Estoy impaciente porque llegue ese día.

Y sin decir nada más, se pegó a él. Pero esta vez, y sabiendo que Ron estaba un poco mas desinhibido, no lo besó como siempre en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de los labios, sino que le estampó un sonoro y húmedo beso en la boca. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. El beso fue cuestión de dos segundos, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Ron no solo no se apartó de ella, sino que se despidió respondiéndole sin ningún tipo de rubor. Hermione sintió como algo comenzaba a hervir en su interior, y un humo negro imaginario salía por sus orejas mientras miraba con resentimiento como Lavender se separaba de Ron poniéndole ojitos y abandonaba el local. Charlie pareció no darle importancia a lo que acababa de suceder.

- Vámonos, o llegaremos tarde – Dijo dando unas palmadas a Ron en la espalda.

El aeropuerto estaba un poco alejado de Ernie´s. El avión de Bill llegaba a las cuatro de la tarde, y cuando Hermione y los dos pelirrojos pusieron un pie allí, faltaban solo diez minutos para el aterrizaje. Charlie había olvidado la puerta por la que desembarcaría su hermano. Así que dejó a Ron y a Hermione sentados delante de una de ellas, y corrió hacia la tabla de vuelos para asegurarse de ir a esperarlos a la salida correcta.

Hermione aun seguía consternada por el beso que Ron y Lavender habían protagonizado en el bar, y los celos casi no la dejaban respirar. La estúpida sonrisa que aun mostraba el rostro del pelirrojo no ayudaba para nada a mitigar toda aquella horrible sensación que le oprimía el pecho. Resopló, una vez, dos veces, tres… con fuerza, con desesperación ahogando las lágrimas y la frustración, logrando captar la atención de su acompañante.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada – Gruñó.

- Si no te ocurriese nada no resoplarías de ese modo – Añadió Ron mirándola fijamente.

Hermione resopló una vez más y giró sus ojos hacia los de él. Sentía ganas de abofetearlo, pero en vez de eso le hizo una pregunta que rondaba su mente y le explotaba en la garganta.

- ¿Cómo puedes besar a alguien que ni siquiera te cae bien?

- ¡Oh! ¿Lo dices por Lav?... – Ron suspiró – Es complicado, ni yo mismo lo sé. Ella siempre consigue hacer de mí lo que quiere.

La respuesta de Ron no hizo sentir mejor a Hermione que miró al suelo abatida. El joven la observó durante unos segundos sin poder apartar los ojos de ella, y animado tal vez por las tres jarras de cerveza que nublaban un poco su lucidez, dijo en un ataque de sinceridad.

- Te voy a confesar algo – Hermione elevó la vista hacia él, pero su rostro aun seguía compungido – Cuando llegaste a mi casa, tenía planeado odiarte.

- ¿Odiarme? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me conocías – Estaba desconcertada.

- Eres la novia de Charlie, pensé que habías venido para llevártelo, para alejarlo definitivamente de nosotros... pensé que ese era un motivo suficiente.

- ¡Eso es una estupidez! Yo jamás haría algo así – Respondió indignada.

Ron tomó aire, ser sincero no era fácil y para él aun menos, pero la cerveza le ayudaba a controlar el color de su rostro, y a decir cosas que en situación normal jamás confesaría.

- Pero tengo que admitir, que aunque lo he intentado, no he conseguido odiarte… ¿Sabes por qué?

Hermione negó con la cabeza débilmente temiendo que Ron siguiese desilusionándola.

- Porque al contrario que Lavender… tú si me caes bien.

La joven tragó saliva, los ojos de Ron sonreían tanto como sus labios y eso consiguió que se disipara un poco de aquella desazón que casi no la dejaba respirar.

- Gracias Ron, tú a mí también.

El recuerdo de aquel horrible beso iba empequeñeciéndose, porque ahora estaba perdida en el azul de los ojos del pelirrojo que brillaban más que nunca. Allí estaban los dos, sentados en una mas que probablemente equivocada puerta de desembarque, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y sonriéndose. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ellos. Hermione no podía dejar de mirar a Ron y él llevado por el valor que le daban unos cuantos grados de alcohol no apartaba la vista de la joven. Ella sintió una explosión de mariposas recorrer cada una de las partes que conformaban su cuerpo, y él notó una vez mas la misma placentera sensación que sintió en la cocina mientras pelaba patatas y no podía dejar de mirarla. Solo la precipitada llegada de Charlie interrumpió el mágico momento. Pero ni las mariposas, ni la placentera sensación, desaparecieron.

- ¡Nos hemos equivocado de puerta, está mucho mas alejada! ¡Vamos Ron! ¡Vamos!

Agarró a Hermione de la mano y tiró de ella arrastrándola a través del gentío mientras su hermano menor intentaba no perderlos de vista. Cuando al fin llegaron a la puerta correcta, los primeros pasajeros salían por ella. A Hermione no le fue difícil adivinar quien era Bill, las fotos y el inconfundible cabello largo atado con una coleta no dejaban lugar a dudas. Junto a él Fleur, una joven rubia y muy bella, cargaba un bebé de apenas un año en brazos.

- ¡Tío Ron!

Una voz infantil se abrió paso entre la gente. Ron se agachó y extendió los brazos, enseguida una niña pequeña se lanzó sobre él y éste la elevó en el aire sin esfuerzo alguno. La niña se sujetó con fuerza a su cuello, y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Sabía que vendrías a buscarnos.

- Por supuesto nena, no iba a dejar que el aburrido de Tío Percy lo hiciese ¿Verdad?

Hermione no pudo reprimir la risa por la mentira de Ron y éste le guiño un ojo para que no lo delatase. El resto de la familia llegó hasta ellos y Hermione fue presentada oficialmente a ellos.

- Chaglie, Gon migad… Dominique ya camina solo – Dijo Fleur dejando al niño en el suelo.

El pequeño comenzó a trastabillar, a dar pequeños traspiés. Ron dejó a Victoire en el suelo y se agachó una vez mas, extendiendo los brazos hacia el bebe animándolo a llegar hasta él. La niña, que no estaba muy contenta con que su tío la hubiese dejado a un lado por su hermano, intentó trepar por su espalda logrando casi desequilíbralo. Ron soportaba con paciencia como su sobrina le clavaba las rodillas en los costados hasta que se sujetó a sus hombros y quedó colgada de ellos, mientras Dominique había alcanzado el dedo índice del pelirrojo y sintiéndose mas seguro, aceleró el paso hasta que dio con la cabecita en el duro abdomen del muchacho. Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad, aquella era la imagen mas tierna que había visto en su vida y creyó que en ese instante se estaba derritiendo de amor. Sintió calor y se maldijo a sí misma por no poder encontrar nada en él que lo hiciese dejar de idolatrarlo. Ni sus resoplidos insistentes, ni el beso con aquella chica, ni su desorbitada forma de comer, ni el hecho de que fuese un maldito cobarde y solo con alcohol lograse el valor que le faltaba, nada, absolutamente nada de eso podía eclipsar la ternura que había en ese instante en los ojos de Ron, mientras aguantaba pacientemente a sus sobrinos. Y era aquella forma de mirar y sonreír la que estaban consiguiendo volver a Hermione absolutamente loca, pensando que aceptar la proposición de Charlie era lo más acertado y a la vez lo mas desquiciante que había hecho nunca.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cuarto, no penséis que odio a Lavender, ella simplemente me da lástima (En el libro se quedó sin Ron XD), pero a Cormac lo aborrezco... **

**Gracias por leer (sobre todo), y por comentar la historia...**

**Besos **

**María.**


	5. Un vestido y un remolque con mucha paja

**5. Un vestido que se acorta y un remolque con mucha paja.**

La sensación era muy extraña. No se oía apenas ruido. La Madriguera estaba sumida en un casi completo silencio. El motivo de aquella paz se debía a que era lunes y todos los Weasley, que no estaban de vacaciones, habían vuelto a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo. Los gemelos, que poseían una tienda de artículos de bromas y regalos en una céntrica y turística calle de Londres, debían estar ya trabajando sin descanso, porque Sortilegios Weasley (que así se llamaba) era un rotundo éxito. Solían subir al autobús y los dejaba casi en la misma puerta del establecimiento. Aquello les resultaba muy cómodo. Percy, aunque supuestamente seguía de vacaciones hasta final de mes, había tenido que volver a las dependencias municipales para continuar resolviendo el embrollo que su sustituto, en este caso sustituta, había organizado. Arthur, que trabajaba en el mismo lugar que su hijo, aprovechaba el coche que el ayuntamiento ponía a disposición de Percy durante todo el año, y que este usaba a placer, para desplazarse hasta la ciudad. Charlie salió de la Madriguera muy temprano con Bill y con Molly. La intención de aquella salida era alquilar un coche para el mayor de lo Weasley y moverse sin ataduras con su familia de un lado a otro. Molly aprovechó que sus hijos iban a la ciudad para hacer algunas compras.

Por todas esas razones la mitad de los Weasley estaban fuera de casa y solo quedaban en ella, Fleur con los niños, que en ese instante disfrutaban juntos del agua fresca de la alberca. Ron y Harry que jugaban al ajedrez con el tablero nuevo bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles, frutales del jardín, y Ginny y Hermione que tendían la colada que la señora Weasley había dejado preparada.

El sol no tenía piedad a esa hora de la mañana, pero corría una suave y fresca brisa que hacía un poco más agradable estar fuera de casa.

- Dame una pinza Hermione – Decía Ginny, mientras luchaba con la funda de una almohada para darle la vuelta – Como te iba diciendo, en realidad no necesitaba ese vestido, pero esta barbacoa es importante. Hace cinco años que no la hacemos nosotros y me hacía ilusión estrenar algo nuevo. Además lo he pagado yo, jamás dejaría que mis padres pagasen caprichos míos. Durante la universidad, echo una mano en la cafetería del campus y el dueño me da a cambio algo de dinero que guardo, y de vez en cuando me doy algún capricho.

- Haces bien Ginny – Observó Hermione escuchándola con mucho interés.

- Lo sé, pero aun así me siento un poco culpable. Mi padre siempre ha tenido que trabajar mucho para mantenernos y que nunca nos faltase lo más esencial. Pienso que soy egoísta.

- No lo eres, es tu dinero. No usas el de tu familia.

Ginny sonrió abiertamente a Hermione. Necesitaba que alguien le dijese algo parecido para descargar así su conciencia.

- Harry… ¡Harry!... ¿Vas a mover, o te vas a quedar mirando a mi hermana toda la mañana?

Harry desvió los ojos hacia su amigo que lo miraba con el ceñudo. Decidió no hacerle caso y fijó la vista en el tablero moviendo su pieza con desgana.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices y acabas con esto de una maldita vez? – Dijo Ron con una mueca de concentración en el rostro y sin dejar de mirar el movimiento de Harry.

- ¿Para qué? Si ya sé la respuesta… Ella está loca por Cormac.

- Ni lo nombres que todavía me duele la rodilla – Añadió el pelirrojo mientras se frotaba la pierna.

- Es perder el tiempo Ron. No voy a ponerme en ridículo delante de tu hermana. Además tú no eres el más indicado para darme consejos sobre chicas – Dijo Harry arqueando una ceja y volviendo de nuevo la vista hacia Ginny.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada y frunció los labios.

- Mi problema es otro. No me salen las palabras, me siento incómodo delante de ellas. Es como si me quedase mudo – Hizo una pausa y miró hacia las chicas que seguían tendiendo la ropa y reían – Ayer pude hablar algo más con la novia de Charlie.

Apartó la mirada de Hermione y volvió a concentrarse en la partida.

- No puedo creerlo. ¡Dos días y ya has mantenido una conversación con ella!... Un nuevo record amigo, debe caerte muy bien.

- Eso le dije.

Harry miró a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder creer lo que oía. Pero entonces dejó ver una sonrisa, se mordió el labio y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Está bien Ron, desembucha… ¿Cuánto bebiste antes de esa conversación?

Ron resopló y rodó los ojos. Harry lo conocía demasiado.

- Tres jarras de cerveza en Ernie´s.

Su amigo soltó una risotada tan fuerte que logró captar la atención de las muchachas.

- Shhh… No es necesario que se den cuenta que te ríes de mí – Gruñó.

- No me río de ti, pero te estás engañando amigo. Si no hubieses bebido jamás le habrías dirigido más de dos palabras seguidas – Comentó Harry intentando sofocar la risa.

- ¿De verdad piensas que no soy capaz de hablar con ella sin beber? – Inquirió Ron ofendido.

- Exacto.

Ron se puso rojo y entornó los ojos.

- Pues puedo demostrarte que soy capaz… ¿Quieres verlo?

- Me muero por verlo.

Ron tomó aire y se puso en pie decidido. Harry lo imitó, y ambos caminaron con paso firme hacia las chicas. Pero a medida que se acercaban a ellas, Ron comenzaba a perder ese valor que los retos solían infundir en él… ¿De qué iba a hablar con ella?... No se le ocurría ningún tema, nada, absolutamente nada.

- Hola chicas – Saludó Harry cuando llegaron hasta ellas. Miró de soslayo a Ron y se dio cuenta que su amigo comenzaba a cambiar de color.

- Hola Harry – Dijo Ginny con desdén.

- Vaya por tu tono de voz intuyo que aun sigues molesta conmigo – Añadió el muchacho elevando las cejas y haciendo una mueca con la boca mostrando una media sonrisa.

- ¡Oh Cielos Harry! Si me miras así no puedo enfadarme contigo. ¡Maldita sea! – Rió la pelirroja y la sonrisa de Harry se hizo más evidente – Pero tú y yo no volveremos a hablar nunca más de él.

- Ningún problema con eso… ¿Cómo estás Hermione?

- Hace mucho calor Harry, demasiada – Contestó la joven abanicándose con la mano.

Harry le dio disimuladamente con el codo a Ron en el costado, dejándole claro que ahora le tocaba hablar a él. El rostro de Ron se volvió más rojo.

- Sí, hace calor.

Harry ahogó una risa. Estaba seguro que su amigo no hablaría con ella mucho más de aquella escueta frase. Ron lo miró entornando los ojos. Harry lo retaba y si había algo que podía más que su timidez era superar un reto y salir vencedor. Así tomó aire, y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Te gustó Ernie´s Hermione?

Ginny abrió la boca desmesuradamente sin poder disimularlo y miró a Harry al que le temblaba la barbilla intentando no soltar una carcajada. Ron era muy competitivo.

- Si te soy sincera, el sitio era horrible, la comida grasienta y la improvisada compañía no me gustó – Hermione lo dijo todo de corrido y mirando a Ron fijamente.

- ¿Improvisada compañía? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Lavender… - Contestó Ron en un susurro que todos oyeron.

Estaba frustrado pensaba que a Hermione le había gustado Ernie´s tanto como a él y a Charlie. Ginny enarcó una ceja al oír a su hermano y lo miró con severidad. Ron desvió los ojos al suelo y su rostro se encendió aun más.

- No te preocupes Hermione. Lavender no le cae bien a casi nadie. Ni siquiera a Ron, pero mi hermano es tan imbécil que siempre termina cayendo con ella… ¿Verdad Ro-Ro?

Ron resopló con fuerza y su rostro parecía que iba a estallar. La insinuación de su hermana sobre la influencia que Lavender tenía sobre él lo había terminado por dejar fuera de combate, todo su valor había quedado desperdigado por el suelo. Hermione se sintió mal porque ella había dado pie a esa conversación que parecía afectarle tanto. Tragó saliva y se adelantó un poco hasta quedar frente a él. Luego elevó una mano hacia su rostro y colocó dos dedos bajo el mentón de Ron empujando su rostro un poco hacia arriba logrando que él la mirase a los ojos.

- El sitio era horrible, pero tenía encanto. La comida demasiado grasienta, pero el filetón de ternera a la piedra que me recomendaste estaba exquisito. Y exceptuando a Lavender, el resto de la compañía era inmejorable.

Ron esbozó una tímida y sincera sonrisa. La intensidad del fuego de sus mejillas disminuyó mientras Hermione retiraba lentamente los dedos de su rostro.

- Sabía que te iba a gustar.

Hermione rió y se giró alejándose un poco de él. Se agachó y agarró una de las prendas de la colada para seguir con su tarea de tenderla. Ginny hizo lo mismo. Harry sujetó a Ron por los hombros y lo giró comenzando a caminar, alejándose lentamente de las muchachas.

- Muy bien hecho amigo – Dijo en voz baja dándole unos golpes en la espalda.

Ron caminaba junto a Harry pensativo y entonces sin dejar de andar, giro la cabeza hacia Hermione que se estiraba para tender la prenda que tenía entre las manos. Se elevaba con dificultad sobre las puntas de los pies y alargaba los brazos dejando la ropa sobre los cordeles, y al hacerlo su vestido se elevaba con ella, acortándose, cubriéndole solo lo justo. Ron dejó escapar de sus labios un suspiro involuntario y apenas perceptible, y su corazón se detuvo el tiempo justo en que Hermione se apoyó de nuevo sobre la planta de sus pies, bajó los brazos y el vestido cobró sus dimensiones normales. Ron apartó sus ojos de ella acelerando el paso para llegar junto a Harry, que tenia la mente inundada por el aroma que emanaba de la melena pelirroja de Ginny. Y así, juntos llegaron hasta la sombra del árbol para continuar una partida que fue un auténtico desastre por parte de ambos, ya que no consiguieron volver a concentrarse.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo el ambiente de La Madriguera volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Todos estaban allí. Harry se había marchado a casa de sus tíos, pero Tonks se había unido a los Weasley en aquella comida familiar. Organizar a su familia supuso un dolor de cabeza terrible para Molly. Y después de dar mil vueltas a todo, y añadir sillas nuevas, Hermione terminó de forma fortuita, sentada entre Charlie y Ron. Y ella era la chica más feliz del mundo, solo tenía que torcer la cabeza hacia la derecha unos milímetros y él estaba allí. Charlie estaba tan entusiasmado con el despampanante monovolumen que había alquilado Bill que apenas le prestaba atención a nada más. Ron se sentía incómodo con la novia de su hermano sentada junto a él. Después de haber deseado por un solo y desquiciante segundo que el vestido de Hermione se acortase aun mas de lo que lo había hecho al tender la ropa, ahora tenerla cerca, era lo peor que podía pasarle. Porque ella estaba allí y su vestido también y era increíble como esas prendas femeninas eran capaces de acortarse incluso estando sentada. Ron no quería hacerlo, pero le era imposible controlar sus ojos empeñados en observar como el vestido de Hermione quedaba muy, pero que muy por encima de sus rodillas… ¡Maldita sea, no podía dejar de mirar las piernas de la novia de su hermano! Sintió calor, mucho y unas ganas locas de levantarse de la mesa y huir despavorido hacia su habitación. Pero tenía hambre y eso era lo que lo dejaba clavado en la silla. La cosa empeoró cuando ella se empeñó en pedírselo todo a él… "Me pasas la sal, Ron"… "Me das un poco de pan, Ron"… "Me llenas el vaso de agua, Ron"… "Ron, Ron, ¡Ron!…" ¿Por qué cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre lo hacía de aquella forma tan suave y dulce? Pero hubo algo aun peor que termino por volverlo loco. Cuando la comida finalizó y llegó la hora del postre. Los dos, en un movimiento simultáneo no buscado, llevaron sus manos hacia la misma pieza de fruta que no era sino un enorme y amarillento plátano. La mano de Ron quedó irremediablemente sobre la de Hermione. Ella lo miró con sus hermosos ojos marrones y dijo.

- Yo lo vi primero.

Ron tragó saliva, y retiró la mano veloz, optando por agarrar una manzana que quedaba justo al lado. Estaba acalorado, ella lo acaloraba demasiado con ese vestido, el aroma a lilas que desprendía su cabello cada vez que giraba la cabeza. Tenía que apartar la vista de aquella chica antes de que se llevara el plátano a la boca. Así que desvió su atención hacia sus hermanos gemelos, que se habían dedicado a hacer dibujos con los espaguetis de su plato. Aun quedaban un par de horas para volver a abrir Sortilegios Weasley. Ron devoró la manzana en dos bocados, sin levantarse de la mesa y sin dirigir la mirada a Hermione dijo a su padre.

- Cuando el día este más fresco descargaré el remolque de paja papá.

- Muy bien hijo, pero que no pase de hoy. Las vacas tienen que comer.

Ron asintió y sin poder evitarlo miró de soslayo a Hermione, por suerte la chica ya había terminado de comerse la fruta. Se levantó, retiró el plato sucio, el vaso y los cubiertos. Los enjuagó en la pila y los introdujo en el lavavajillas. Luego, sin despedirse de nadie, subió como un rayo a su habitación.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama… ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no podía apartar los ojos de ella? Era imposible que se sintiera atraído por la novia de su hermano. Eso no estaba bien, no lo estaba. Ron se puso las manos sobre las sienes y apretó con fuerza. Un pensamiento inundó su mente… era la falta de sexo. Por supuesto, ¿Cuánto hacía que no estaba con una chica? Buscó desesperadamente en su memoria la última vez que había llevado a una mujer al granero y su mente retrocedió ¡Dos meses!

- Es demasiado tiempo – Gruñó – Por eso me obsesiono con Hermione. No es ella, es simplemente porque es una mujer.

Aquel pensamiento lo tranquilizó un poco. Se incorporó de la cama sintiendo aun demasiada calor y corrió al baño. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y metió la cabeza bajo el agua fría dejando que ésta resbalase por su cabello y su cuello. Se sintió mejor mientras cerraba el grifo y se acercaba al espejo. La imagen de Lavender y del granero cruzó su mente, pero la desechó. Aquello era demasiado fácil y vil, y él tenía que estar muy borracho para actuar así. Respiró profundamente, y notó como poco a poco el calor sofocante que había sentido unos instantes antes se iba desvaneciendo.

- Ha sido un lapsus. No volverá a pasarme – Dijo hablando con su reflejo en el espejo – Con ella no.

Hermione se encontraba en el sofá. Charlie, a su lado, le pasaba el brazo por los hombros. Tonks, miraba de reojo a la pareja y resoplaba de vez en cuando. En la cocina aun estaba Ginny que ayudaba a su madre a terminar de recoger los restos del almuerzo. Después de la abundante comida y el calor, el sopor se había adueñado de la casa. Los gemelos habían vuelto a Londres. Percy dormía en uno de los sofás, y el Señor Weasley daba cabezaditas en el otro. Tonks movía la pierna insistentemente y lo hizo con mucha mas intensidad cuando vio como Hermione apoyaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de Charlie, llevada por una incontrolable sensación de sueño.

- Me aburro – Lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para sobresaltar a Hermione y que dejase de apoyar la cabeza sobre su amigo - ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo?... A las cartas, por parejas.

- Somos tres nos falta un jugador – Añadió Charlie ahogando un bostezo y mirando a Ginny que había terminado de ayudar a su madre.

- Conmigo no contéis, Luna va a venir ahora. Estaremos en el jardín.

Charlie miró a Tonks y se encogió de hombros. Hermione volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre el pecho de él. La joven del cabello morado bufó resignada. La casa regresó al sopor de antes. La Señora Weasley se despidió de ellos, y salio junto a Ginny al jardín donde sus nietos disfrutaban con Fleur de la alberca. Se oyeron unos pasos descender por las escaleras que crujían sin descanso y Ron apareció en el salón, con el cabello tan húmedo que el agua le chorreaba empapándole la tela de la camiseta. Se sentó junto a Tonks y pulsó el botón de encendido del mando a distancia, pero el televisor no hizo nada. Volvió a pulsar una vez más y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – Exclamó agitando con fuerza el mando.

- Es el televisor Ron, ha vuelto a fallar – Dijo Charlie con tranquilidad.

El muchacho se levantó con apatía y caminó hacia el aparato arrastrado los pies. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada, curiosa, intentando adivinar que se proponía hacer. Ron se pasó la mano por el rostro mirando fijamente el televisor pensativo. Lo retiró un poco de la pared, observó un instante la parte trasera, y de pronto le asestó un par de golpes secos y ruidosos que hicieron que Hermione diese un bote en el sofá y Percy y su padre gruñeran un poco, pero no logró despertarlos. Sin hacer nada más, colocó el televisor de nuevo en su sitio y volvió al sofá junto a Tonks, dejándose caer en él con desgana. Agarró el mando a distancia y lo pulsó. Una imagen nítida comenzó a verse en la pantalla. Ron no hizo ningún gesto de satisfacción, Tonks le revolvió el cabello húmedo con la mano, y Charlie y Hermione sonrieron. Después de pasar tres veces por los mismos canales, Ron comentó.

- Ni siquiera sé porqué me molesto en arreglarlo… Nunca ponen nada bueno – Y lo apagó.

- Ron, necesito una pareja… ¿Te apetece jugar a las cartas? – Propuso Tonks cuya única intención era apartar a Hermione del pecho de Charlie.

- Le prometí a mi padre que vaciaría el remolque.

- Aun hace calor para eso… Vamos, tú y yo contra este par de tortolitos – Dijo la joven con sarcasmo mirando a la pareja.

Ron dudó por un instante, pero apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde y fuera debía estar cayendo fuego. Así que finalmente acepto pensando que aquella seria una buena forma de matar la tarde. Tonks esbozó una enorme sonrisa de triunfo mientras tiraba con fuerza de Charlie para levantarlo del sofá. Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa. Ron agarró la baraja de naipes y las repartió entre los jugadores, dando por comenzado el juego. El sopor, el aburrimiento y la desgana se desvanecieron en menos de diez minutos dejando paso a la rivalidad y las risas. Ron y Tonks ganaron la primera partida y ambos chocaron las palmas de las manos en señal de triunfo.

- La próxima será nuestra Hermione – Dijo Charlie mirando desafiante a su hermano y a su amiga.

Pero no fue así, y la segunda partida también la ganaron Tonks y su pelirrojo compañero. A Hermione no le importaba lo mas mínimo perder todas las partidas, si Ron era capaz de sonreír de aquella forma cada vez que salía vencedor. Ese era su mejor premio. Pero perder la cuarta ronda fue el colmo para Charlie. Así que frunció el ceño, apretó lo labios, entornó los ojos y se concentró mucho. El juego se tornó algo muy serio y trascendental para los cuatro, y las sonrisas desaparecieron. A Hermione aquello le divertía mucho pero guardaba el tipo y fingía tomarse todo eso tan enserio como lo hacían los demás. Hubo unas leves miradas entre Charlie y ella, y los dos supieron que podían ganar la quinta y así fue. Tonks bufó, Ron tiró las cartas perdedoras sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos. Charlie por el contrario dio un salto y alzó el puño en señal de triunfo, corrió hacia Hermione feliz. Entonces sucedió algo inesperado para Tonks, para Ron, e incluso para la misma Hermione. Charlie sujetó con fuerza el rostro de la joven con ambas manos obligándola a levantarse y la beso, en los labios, con intensidad. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego acordándose de su trato los cerró y se dejó llevar. Tonks tragó saliva con dificultad, y se puso blanca como la tiza. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y dolorosa. Ron alzó una ceja y desvió la mirada hacia la mesa, comenzando a recoger las cartas atropelladamente. El beso duro más de lo que Hermione tenia pensado y de pronto, de la misma forma repentina en que los labios de Charlie aprisionaron los suyos, los dejó libres. El joven sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Ella, pálida y casi sin equilibrio, mostró una mueca en su rostro parecida a una sonrisa y se desplomó en la silla sin atreverse a mirar a nadie.

- ¿Otra partida? – Sugirió Charlie animado.

Pero ya no había ánimos para jugar más.

- Acabo de recordar que tenía que hacer algo en casa… Tengo que irme – Dijo Tonks con un débil hilo de voz mientras se ponía en pie y se alejaba hacia la puerta – Nos vemos mañana chicos.

Un golpe seco anunció que la joven ya no estaba allí. Charlie arrugó el gesto pensativo. Ron nervioso, seguía recogiendo las cartas de la mesa.

- Disculpadme un momento.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Charlie le había dado alcance a Tonks, que caminaba rápido con la cabeza a punto de estallarle, y al llegar a ella le tocó en el hombro para detenerla.

- ¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado? – Preguntó con aire inocente.

- No Charlie – Tonks intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos – Llevo demasiado tiempo en tu casa, mis padres pensarán que no tienen hija. Mañana nos vemos.

Se giró, y caminó alejándose de él. Pero no anduvo muchos pasos y se dio una vez mas la vuelta, ahora sí lo miro. El joven tenía la cabeza gacha y se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

- Charlie…

Levantó la vista con solo oír su nombre.

- Hermione y tú os veis muy bien juntos.

Suspiró, le sonrió y se giró abandonando la granja. Charlie no lo pudo ver, pero mientras cruzaba la verja las lágrimas surcaban el pálido rostro de Tonks.

Hermione y Ron se habían quedado a solas. La joven aun no había vuelto en sí después del beso. Sabía que era algo que tarde o temprano sucedería, pero esperaba que Charlie la avisase, estar preparada. Pero Hermione no estaba enfadada, al contrario era muy feliz. Uno de sus miedos al beso de Charlie era que él le hiciese sentir cosas cuando sus labios y los de ella se encontrasen. Peor no había sido así, Hermione no había sentido nada, absolutamente nada. Ni un cosquilleo, ni un revoloteo en su estómago… nada. Y eso era muy bueno.

- Voy a… descargar el remolque.

La voz tímida y apagada de Ron la hizo regresar a la realidad y se dio cuenta que él seguía allí frente a ella. El chico se levantó y salió sin prisa de la casa. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada y miles de cosquilleos recorrieron su cuerpo. Sí, esa era la sensación y solo Ron era capaz de provocársela. Suspiró y sonrió ampliamente.

Charlie entró y casi tropieza con su hermano. Caminaba cabizbajo arrastrando los pues y con expresión triste. Hermione se acercó a él y le levantó el rostro con las manos. El joven elevó los ojos hacia ella y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

- Siento no haberte avisado que iba a besarte. No lo planeé, pero cumplí mi promesa, no hubo nada dentro de tu boca.

Hermione río, pero el semblante apesadumbrado de su amigo borró de inmediato su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Charlie resopló con fuerza.

- Que tú y yo nos vemos bien juntos – Su tono al hablar denotaba un deje de sarcasmo.

- Creo que está afectada. El beso no le gustó, estoy segura – Dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

Charlie negó con la cabeza y añadió con voz apagada.

- Creo que esto no va a funcionar. Tonks solo me ve como a un amigo, nada más. Voy a tumbarme un poco en la cama, me duele la cabeza.

Sin decir nada más, pasó junto a Hermione y subió pesadamente las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio. La puerta de La Madriguera se abrió de golpe y Victoire apareció por ella como un rayo seguida de su madre que cargaba al pequeño Dominique en brazos y de su abuela. El Señor Weasley se incorporó del sofá y se desperezó, pero Percy ni se inmutó.

- ¡Oh! Querido ¿Te hemos despertado? - Arthur negó con la cabeza, pero era evidente que sí – Voy a preparar té, Hermione ¿Te apetece un poco?

- Sí, Señora Weasley.

Hermione miró una vez más el lugar por el que Charlie había desaparecido y luego se giró dirigiéndose a la cocina. Molly sacó una tetera enorme y comenzó a preparar el té. Victoire se empeñaba en ayudar a su abuela. Fleur para controlar a la niña, dejó a Dominique en los brazos de Hermione. El bebé era encantador y sonreía constantemente. A Hermione le pareció tan tierno como un osito de peluche y le daban ganas de achucharlo. Las risas de Victoire y la ternura de Dominique lograron ganarse el corazón de Hermione en solo unos segundos. Más de quince minutos tardó Molly en preparar el té. Arthur y Percy, que por fin se había despertado, se acercaron a la mesa.

- ¿Dónde está Ron? – Preguntó el Señor Weasley a su esposa.

- En el granero, descargando el remolque – La que había contestado era Hermione, que torcía el gesto porque Dominique había tirado con fuerza de uno de sus rizos.

- Ya era hora.

Fleur liberó a Hermione de los ataques infantiles del niño.

- Querida – Dijo la Señora Weasley dirigiéndose a Hermione – ¿Te importaría llevarles el té a las chicas que están en el jardín y a Ron?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras Molly colocaba en una bandejita cuatro tazas de humeante té.

Y así cargada con la bandeja, Hermione salió al jardín en busca de las chicas. El sol ya no pegaba con tanta intensidad, pero aun hacía calor. En un segundo localizó a las dos muchachas, que estaban sentadas en el césped frente al granero donde Ron descargaba las pacas de paja. Ginny leía un libro, y Luna miraba embobada a un punto fijo. Se acercó a ellas con cuidado para no derramar el té, el césped era un suelo inestable.

- Tomad, lo envía tu madre Ginny.

Las chicas agarraron cada una su tacita. Hermione sin proponérselo se había interpuesto entre Luna y la imagen de Ron.

- Hermione, hazte a un lado – Dijo la rubia haciendo un movimiento lateral con una mano – Me quitas la vista.

La joven se dio cuenta que Luna no apartaba los ojos del pelirrojo y no tardó en percatarse del porqué. Ron, con el torso desnudo cargaba los enormes y pesados fardos de heno. Los sostenía con fuerza antes de lanzarlo al suelo y al hacerlo, los músculos de sus brazos y su espalda se tensaban y se definían haciendo que Luna dejase escapar un prolongado suspiro. Ginny a su lado inatentaba concentrarse en su libro, pero las incesante exhalaciones de su amiga apenas la dejaban leer. Hermione tomó aire, tenía que llevarle la tacita de té a Ron. Hizo acopio de valor y caminó lentamente hacia él. A medida que se aproximada notaba como su corazón latía con mas intensidad.

- Ron.

El joven dejó el fardo en el remolque y se quedo quieto mirándola.

- Tu madre te envía un poco de té.

Ron saltó del remolque, cayendo muy cerca de Hermione que tuvo que retroceder un paso. Agarró su camiseta y se limpió con ella el sudor que resbalaba por su rostro. Luego se aproximó a la muchacha. Hermione tragó saliva ¿Por qué aquel chico era tan condenadamente guapo? Sintió que se le secaba la boca y un sudor frío recorría su espalda. Ron acercó lentamente la mano a la bandeja y agarró la taza de té.

- Gracias – Dijo.

- No hay de qué – Respondió ella con la voz temblorosa.

Y se giró alejándose de él, notando como le temblaban las piernas y casi perdía el equilibrio por el camino. Llegó hasta las chicas, dejó la bandeja en el suelo, y agarró su taza, sentándose luego junto a Luna.

- Ginny ¿De dónde han salido tus hermanos? – Preguntó de pronto la rubia llevándose la taza de té a los labios.

La pelirroja giró la cara hacia su amiga con expresión incrédula y mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa Luna?... ¿De dónde van a salir? Pues de donde hemos salido todos, menos Fred y George que fueron por cesárea.

Hermione ahogó una risa con la inesperada respuesta de Ginny.

- No me refiero a salir de… ahí – Luna arrugó el gesto – Lo que intento decir es que parecen de otro planeta, sobre todo Ron.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Ron? – Inquirió Ginny mirando a su amiga con impaciencia.

- ¡Oh, por Dios Ginny! ¿No tienes ojos en la cara?... Míralo – Luna sujetó la barbilla de su amiga obligándola a mirarlo - ¿Qué ves?

Ginny fijó la vista en su hermano con detenimiento. Ron estaba sucio y sudado, necesitaba una ducha urgentemente.

- Veo a Ron, muy sucio… ¿Qué ves tú Luna, un burro? Aunque la diferencia entre Ron y un burro es mínima.

Hermione apenas pudo sofocar la risa en ese momento. Ginny era cruel, pero muy divertida.

- Por supuesto que no, veo a un hombre increíblemente sexy. ¿Has visto sus brazos y su espalda? ¡Cielos Ginny! Tu hermano tiene una espalda perfecta.

- ¡Luna! Pensé que era Fred quien te interesaba.

- Yo amo a Fred – Dijo la rubia con solemnidad – Pero no estoy ciega.

- No, ciega no Luna Lovegood pero sí muy enferma – Atajó Ginny dejando la taza en la bandeja y regresando a su libro.

- ¡Oh! Ginevra Weasley, retira eso ahora mismo – Exigió la rubia frunciendo el ceño – Yo no soy ninguna enferma… pregúntale a Hermione entonces, verás como no exagero.

A Hermione se le atragantó el último trago de té. Los ojos de las dos muchachas se clavaron en ella.

- Dile a esta terca pelirroja como ves a Ron.

Cielo Santo, Luna le había preguntado, es mas le había exigido que le diera su opinión sobre él. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y desvió los ojos hacia el muchacho. Ron dejaba sobre una de los fardos la taza de té mientras se pasaba el antebrazo por la frente para limpiar las gotas de sudor que caían sobre su rostro bañando sus pecas. Luego se agachó y agarró una botella de agua fresca, comenzando a beber mientras la nuez de su cuello iba de arriba abajo en una especie de danza hechizante. Dejó le botella en el suelo, lanzó el rastrillo sobre el remolque y de un salto se encaramó a él. Los brazos se tensaron y sus músculos se dejaron ver en toda su extensión. Hermione suspiró… ¿Cómo lo iba a ver? Lo veía como al hombre de su vida, al ser perfecto que siempre había soñado… al ser imperfecto que siempre había evitado… Lo veía para ella, únicamente para ella. Sin embargo a la hora de contestar, dijo.

- Veo a Ron, solo a él.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó Luna levantándose del césped y marchándose ofendida a grandes zancadas.

Ginny rió. Hermione continuó sin apartar la vista de…

- ¡Ron! – Gritó la pelirroja y en ese instante el muchacho se giró hacia ellas. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los castaños de Hermione – ¡Ponte la camiseta, o más de una tendrá que darse hoy una ducha fría!

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos espantada. Luna se había ido y era dado por supuesto que Ginny no necesitaba para nada aquella ducha fría. Así que Ron solo podía pensar que la necesitada era ella. Sintió como la sangre le subía a las mejillas de forma fulminante, y mas aun cuando Ron dejó entrever una sutil y tímida sonrisa. El muchacho de un salto volvió a bajar del remolque y se puso la camiseta como su hermana le había indicado, volviendo a subir. Hermione se puso en pie y se alejó de allí caminando lo mas rápido que sus pies le dejaban, sin volver la vista atrás. Ron la siguió con la mirada mientras se marchaba y sintió algo golpear con fuerza su pecho… Mostró un gesto de desconcierto ¿Era su corazón?... Ron se llevó la mano al lado izquierdo de su pecho, le dolía… Miró hacia Hermione una vez mas, la muchacha ya se veía pequeñita… ¿Era ella la que provocaba aquellos golpes cardiacos, o el esfuerzo que llevaba haciendo desde hacía rato cargando el heno? Ron se asustó, ella no podía ser… Hermione era la novia de Charlie.

Hermione accedió a la casa como un rayo, subió las escalones de dos en dos como una bala, entró en el baño a la velocidad de la luz. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y metió la cabeza bajo el agua, dejando que ésta empapase su cabello y refrescase su cuello. El calor fue cesando, y su respiración se ralentizó poco a poco. Cerró el grifo, se acercó el espejo y vio su reflejo en él… Sonrió resignada, diciéndose a sí misma.

- ¡Oh Cielos! Ron terminará por provocarme un infarto.

* * *

**Gracias a todas las que me dejastéis rr en el otro capítulo, prometo contestarlos... no tuve tiempo pero lo haré mañana...**

**Espero que os guste este.**

**Besos...**

**María.**


	6. Ordeñando a Cannons

**6. Ordeñando a Cannons**

Se había pasado el tiempo volando, ya hacía una semana que Hermione había llegado a La Madriguera y las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Tonks, en las apariciones que hacía por la casa seguía mirando a Hermione con desconfianza, como si quisiese reprocharle algo y no se atreviese a hacerlo, y Hermione esperaba pacientemente a que ese momento llegase y se mostrara un poco más ante ella.

Después del incidente con el remolque de paja y el comentario de Ginny, había decidido coincidir lo menos posible con Ron y por alguna razón que ella desconocía el pelirrojo también parecía tratar de evitarla. Pero Ron tenía un motivo claro para no estar cerca de ella, el calor insufrible y los escuetos vestidos de Hermione, fabricados de una tela fina, casi transparente sobre todo al trasluz de las puertas, comenzaban a desquiciarlo, y terminaba de una forma u otra con la cabeza debajo del grifo del baño, de la manguera del jardín o dentro de la alberca. Pero lo peor era cuando inconscientemente, ese calor dejaba de ser algo invisible y se convertía en algo sólido y palpable en alguna zona de su lozana anatomía.

Lo cierto es que ese voluntario alejamiento comenzaba a funcionar en ambos jóvenes y el estado de ebullición de sus cuerpos empezó a perder intensidad. A fin de cuentas, Ron tenía claro que ella era la futura esposa de su hermano, o sea en una simple traducción alguien absolutamente prohibida para él, y Hermione seguía debatiéndose entre conservar sus principios de dejar que la cabeza mandase sobre el corazón y otras partes de su cuerpo, u olvidarse de Charlie, de su plan y lanzarse de una vez por todas al robusto cuello de aquel chico y hacerlo sonrojar pero por distinto motivo a la timidez.

Ajeno a los calores de su amigo, Harry seguía suspirando en silencio por la única chica Weasley que habitaba esa desquiciante casa. Cormac no había vuelto a dar señales de vida, entre otras cosas porque la temporada de la Premiere ligue llegaba a su fin y aun estaba pendiente la final de la Carling Cup, así que estaría muy ocupado viajando de un lugar a otro del país. Pero el día de la barbacoa se acercaba y para ese entonces ya a todas las competiciones habrían terminado y él estaría en la fiesta. Harry era consciente que Ginny esperaba con ansias esa fecha, el treinta y uno de julio. Paradójicamente Harry cumplía veintidós años ese mismo día y estaba seguro que en otras circunstancias hubiese deseado que llegase pronto, pero ahora anhelaba borrar aquella fecha del calendario. Pensando en eso se encontraba mientras observaba a través de la ventana del salón de la Madriguera como Ginny y su inseparable amiga, se balanceaban en el columpio al ocaso del día mientras Ron se concentraba con el ceño fruncido y la mano apoyada en la barbilla el modo de hacerle Jaque mate en menor tiempo posible.

- ¡Eres mío!... ¡Jaque mate Harry! – Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja derribando el rey blanco de su amigo.

Harry sin sobresaltarse retiró la mirada del cabello rojo de Ginny y sonrió a su amigo.

- Perfecto Ron, doce minutos antes que ayer.

El pelirrojo hinchó el pecho orgulloso de sí mismo, y comenzó a recoger las piezas con cuidado. Harry volvió a mirar por la ventana, suspiró pensando que pasaba un día mas de su vida sin poder decirle a aquella chica cuanto la amaba.

Y así, cada uno con sus celos, calores corporales mal sofocados, y fantasías románticas llegó un sábado de mediados de Julio. Debían ser las once de la mañana, Hermione caminaba sola por el jardín, bajo el sol que se dejaba tapar de vez en cuando por alguna nube perdida sin enterarse que era verano. Había dejado en la cocina algunos Weasley terminando su desayuno, entre ellos a Ron. El césped ya no estaba tan alto, el Señor Weasley había hecho un buen trabajo. Hermione caminaba y caminaba sin un destino fijo, pensando en mil cosas a la vez. En Charlie y en como saldrían de aquel atolladero sin dañar a nadie. Resopló, la Señora Weasley había anunciado que después de la barbacoa, la familia tendría que ir a la ciudad para comenzar a plantear los preparativos de la falsa boda que sería supuestamente a final del mes de Agosto. Había resaltado sobre todo el vestido de novia de Hermione, el de Charlie y el de Ron, que teóricamente era el padrino del enlace. Ron… la mente de Hermione se detuvo en aquel chico, en todo lo que él le hacia sentir, el beso con Lavender, en la esperada barbacoa… entornó los ojos con resentimiento estaba segura que esa chica deseaba que llegase aquel acontecimiento para clavar sus uñas en la espalda sudada de Ron. Hermione resopló con fuerza, y le deseó, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, las peores de las desgracias para que no estuviese allí el treinta y uno de Julio. Se detuvo en seco, notando como se le revolvían las tripas al pensar en lo que podría suceder si ella aparecía en la barbacoa, y entonces el granero se alzó delante de sus ojos. No vaciló ni un instante, sabía que no había nadie dentro, empujó la enorme puerta de madera y entró. Chudley y Cannons mugieron, y resoplaron cuando la oyeron entrar. Hermione cerró con cuidado para no asustarlas. Los fardos de paja se apilaban ordenadamente en un rincón del granero. Recordó el momento en que Ron las descargaba, recordó su espalda, sus ojos, su cabello húmedo por el sudor, y una sacudida estremeció su cuerpo. Quiso acercarse para acariciar a las bestias, pero Cannons bufó con fuerza y golpeo el suelo con una de sus pezuñas haciéndola retroceder y desistir de la idea. Entonces vio la escalera de troncos de madera por la que se subía al escondite de Ron y decidió trepar por ella. Se balanceaba mucho, notaba el crujir las cuerdas que ataban los troncos, era muy inestable, pero continuó su ascenso hasta que alcanzó suelo firme. Observó el lugar con detenimiento, era mas amplio de lo que recordaba, Ron había dejado mucha paja en el suelo con intención de hacerlo mas mullido y confortable, como un colchón de heno. Hermione se tumbó sobre él, mirando el techo inclinado de madera por la que traspasaba haces de luz dibujando sobre el suelo y su cuerpo líneas resplandecientes. El lugar era encantador y mágico. Le gustaba como olía todo, aquella mezcla a paja, bestias y madera vieja. El crujir de las tablas, y el silbido del viento cuando pasaba a través de las grietas le parecía una música deliciosa. Entendió porqué Ron amaba aquel pequeño e insignificante lugar de la granja. Allí había paz.

No llevaba ni quince minutos disfrutando de la armonía del granero cuando oyó como alguien abría la puerta. Silbaba, Hermione se incorporó y se asomó silenciosamente para evitar que la descubrieran. Pudo ver una cabellera pelirroja, pero eso no era algo anormal allí. La persona, que no se dejaba ver del todo, habló y entonces Hermione no tuvo dudas que se trataba de Ron.

- ¿A quién le toca hoy?

Las vacas mugieron y resoplaron elevando la paja del suelo haciéndola volar por los aires. Ron rió, Hermione se concentró en aquella risa que se dejaba oír tan poco.

- Creo que llegó tu hora Cannons. Vamos sé buena, mamá quiere hacer un buen postre para el almuerzo y necesita tu ayuda.

Hermione, muerta de la curiosidad, se atrevió a asomarse un poco más y pudo ver al muchacho perfectamente, llevaba un cubo de metal en las manos. Lo dejó junto al animal y agarró una banqueta de madera tirando de ella y colocándola a un lado de la vaca. Acarició con cariño el lomo de Cannons y la vaca mugió una vez más.

- Buena chica.

Diciendo eso, se sentó sobre la banqueta, y situó el cubo bajo la ubre de la bestia. Lentamente comenzó a ordeñarla. Silbaba mientras lo hacía. Hermione pudo oír como la melodía de Ron se mezclaba con el chocar de los chorros de leche sobre las paredes del cubo metálico. La enorme vaca había tapado por completo al joven una vez que este se había sentado. Hermione se asomó aun más, tenía que verlo. Y entonces su mano resbaló inoportunamente con el heno, perdió el equilibrio y su cabeza chocó con fuerza contra el suelo de madera. Ron dejó de ordeñar a Cannons, y se puso en pie frunciendo el ceño, mirando hacia arriba.

- ¿Quién anda por ahí?

Hermione supo que ya no podía esconderse más, y se dejó ver rascándose la cabeza que le dolía por culpa del golpe.

- Yo – Dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Has subido sola?

- Sí.

- No deberías hacerlo, esa escalera supone un peligro incluso para mí – Dijo Ron cuyas mejillas ya comenzaban a tomar algo de color.

- Tienes razón… ¿Me ayudas a bajar?

El pelirrojo se acercó a la escalera y la sujetó con fuerza para darle más estabilidad. Hermione comenzó a descender por ella. Ron agradeció que hubiese decidido ponerse aquel día un pantalón corto. Cuando faltaba poco para tocar de una vez suelo firme, Ron le ofreció la mano, ella la sujetó con fuerza y saltó.

- Gracias.

Ron no dijo nada, le soltó la mano y caminó de nuevo hacia la vaca, sentándose en la banqueta y continuando con su labor. Hermione se acercó tímidamente. El joven ya no silbaba, pudo observar como Ron movía con agilidad sus enormes manos sobre las tetillas de la ubre de la vaca extrayendo la leche que poco a poco llenaba el cubo.

- Hacer eso debe ser difícil – Comentó Hermione arrugando el gesto.

Ron tragó saliva, la chica se empeñaba en hablarle y él era pésimo para entablar conversaciones con mujeres, pero ella hablaba de la vaca y de eso él sí sabía mucho.

- Al principio, pero luego resulta muy fácil. Cada día nos toca a un miembro de la familia hacerlo – Ron hablaba sin mirarla.

- Yo creo que nunca lo conseguiría… ¿Puedo probar?

Ron giró los ojos hacia ella y dejó de ordeñar a Cannons, la vaca gruñó.

- ¿Quieres ordeñarla?

- Sí, aunque creo que no le caigo muy bien a este animal.

Ron sonrió y dio unos golpes al lomo de la vaca. Luego se levantó de la banqueta y le cedió el sitio a Hermione. Ella tomó aire, mientras se sentaba en la banqueta.

- Lo primordial es que debes hacerlo con mimo. Si eres dulce con ella, Cannons no dudará en darte lo que le pides. Agarra suavemente con cada mano una tetilla - Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos – Vamos no pasa nada.

Lentamente, y con las manos temblorosas, Hermione agarró las tetillas de la vaca. Cannons mugió, resopló y pateó el suelo. Hermione quiso soltarla, pero las manos de Ron se pusieron sobre las suyas evitándolo. Sin que se diera cuenta, el joven (sabiendo que ella no lo conseguiría por sí misma) había agarrado otra banqueta y se había colocado detrás. Sus brazos rodeaban a Hermione y la muchacha lo notaba respirar cerca de su oído.

- No, no las quites, ella siempre resopla. Ya has conseguido sujetarla. Si vas a hacerlo debes hacerlo bien. Ahora lento de arriba abajo, ella no tiene prisa, tú tampoco. Yo te ayudo, luego sigues sola.

Hermione asintió nerviosa, por la vaca, por la proximidad de Ron. El joven sujetaba las manos de la muchacha con delicadeza, guiándola en cada movimiento. Era una sensación extraña, jamás había tocado la ubre de ningún animal, y no esperaba que estuviese tan suave y tersa. Las manos de Ron sobre las suyas iban de arriba abajo, presionando suavemente, indicándole el modo de hacerlo y entonces sucedió, un chorro claro de leche cayó al cubo.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó Hermione entusiasmada.

Luego cayó otro, y otro. Era fascinante y muy divertido.

- Mira Ron es increíble, ya sale.

- Te dije que no era difícil.

Las manos de Ron seguían moviéndose sobre las de Hermione, y el cubo se llenaba poco a poco. Ella podía sentir el calor de la piel de aquel joven, su cuerpo chocando contra el suyo, y la respiración cada vez mas agitada sobre su cuello. La maravillosa sensación de verse rodeada por sus brazos fuertes y firmes le hacían desear que el cubo no se llenase jamás. Ron tragó saliva, hacia tiempo que no le prestaba atención al cubo, a la vaca, o a la maldita leche. Acariciar las manos de Hermione, ver su bronceado y apetecible cuello, notar como su propia respiración jugaba con aquel trozo de piel, comenzaban a desquiciarlo. Se había prometido no acercarse a ella, y ahora la tenía literalmente entre sus brazos. Sintió deseos de besar el cuello de la joven, un deseo casi irrefrenable, un deseo que parecía nublar su sentido del honor y la lealtad. Se acercó lentamente, Hermione notó que los brazos de Ron se cerraban sobre ella. Sus manos dejaron de moverse sobre las de la joven, la respiración del pelirrojo se hizo más violenta y más cálida embriagando su oído. Entonces percibió algo húmedo rozando su cuello. Ron lo había hecho, no había podido resistir el impulso de posar sus labios sobre la piel de Hermione. Ella se estremeció con fuerza. Ron apreció el temblor incontrolado de la muchacha, y la oyó exhalar un profundo y sonoro suspiro. Aquel esbozo de gemido consiguió la peor de las reacciones en él. Notó como todas las ganas, los deseos, las fuerzas y la sangre se concentraron en un solo lugar de su cuerpo. Y se dio cuenta lo que acababa de hacer. Asustado de su propia osadía y de su consiguiente reacción, apartó sus manos de las de la chica, y alejó su cuerpo del de ella. Apartó la banqueta para sentarse a un lado, en el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas, rogando para que Hermione no se diese cuenta del motivo por el cual adoptaba esa posición.

- Sigue tú sola, ya sabes hacerlo… lo haces muy bien – Habló con la voz entrecortada y el rostro rojo, muy rojo.

Hermione asintió, no había ni un solo vello de su cuerpo que no estuviese en pie. Torpemente volvió a sujetar las tetillas de Cannons comenzando a masajearlas de la forma que él le había enseñado, mientras en su mente golpeaba la posibilidad de que aquello húmedo y cálido que había sentido sobre su piel hubiesen sido los labios de Ron. Ver como Hermione movía sus manos de arriba abajo con aquel suave masaje, no mejoraba para nada la erección de Ron y notaba desesperado como le apretaba el pantalón en la entrepierna causándole una sensación de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Decidió que lo mejor era apartar la vista de ella, pero sobre todo de sus manos y miró al suelo, deseando que la hinchazón pasase pronto, y el calor que lo torturaba también. Hermione intentaba no mirar al muchacho, algo había pasado, él estaba rojo y un silencio tenso se creó entre ellos. Seguía desconcentrada en su afán de extraer sin éxito leche de la ubre de Cannons. Hacerlo sola era mas complicado de lo que creía. Cuando ya estaba a punto de desistir, un fino hilo de leche salió disparado por la tetilla de la vaca y Hermione dio un grito de alegría.

- Mira Ron, lo conseguí… ¡Yo sola!

El pelirrojo levantó la vista y pudo ver, como efectivamente, la leche manaba de cada movimiento de las manos de Hermione y sonrió orgulloso de ella. El entusiasmo que se reflejaba en el rostro de la joven hizo que Ron decidiera concentrarse en esa felicidad. Hermione parecía una niña pequeña a la que Santa Claus había traído su juguete favorito. Era un rostro adorable, lleno de ternura, sin ningún tipo de carga sexual, y la excitación de Ron comenzó a disminuir poco a poco hasta que desapareció por completo. Entonces dejó de flexionar las piernas, agarró nuevamente la banqueta y se sentó junto a ella, que no dejaba de sonreír con cada chorro que conseguía extraer de Cannons. Y así estuvieron hasta que el cubo quedo completamente lleno, en silencio, oyendo solo el sonido de los chorros al caer, el crujir de la madera, el silbar del viento entre las tablas y sus propias respiraciones, una junto a la otra. Ron miró a Hermione con detenimiento, y por primera vez albergó en su corazón un sentimiento por Charlie que jamás había experimentado, lo envidió y lo creyó el tipo mas afortunado de la tierra.

La puerta del granero se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándolo y Ginny entró como una bala.

- ¡Maldita sea Ron! ¿Dónde te metes?... ¿Por qué tardas tan…? ¡Hermione!

- Lo siento Ginny es mi culpa, me empeñé en hacerlo yo.

La pequeña de los Weasley abrió los ojos como platos y luego sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿La estás ordeñando tú?

Hermione asintió enérgicamente, y separó por fin las manos de la ubre de Cannons limpiándoselas sobre el pantalón corto dando por finalizada la agradable tarea.

- Ron me enseñó… es un buen profesor.

Ron se sonrojó una vez más, Ginny enarcó una ceja.

- En Hogwarts le pagan por enseñar… ¡Deja que se entere Charlie!

A Ron se le disparó el corazón y se quedó alojado en su garganta golpeándola con violencia.

- ¿De qué tiene que enterarse? – Inquirió con claros síntomas de nerviosismo.

- Que Hermione a ordeñado ella solita a la vaca – Contestó Ginny sonriendo.

- Ah, eso, claro – Ron resopló aliviado.

- Vamos, mamá lleva tiempo esperando la leche para hacer el postre.

Y diciendo eso, Ginny agarró del brazo a Hermione y juntas salieron del granero. Ron se puso en pie, asió el cubo, y dándole unos golpecitos en el lomo a al vaca, dijo.

- Buena chica.

Molly se alegró mucho de la hazaña de Hermione y no se acordó de regañar a Ron por tardar tanto en traer la leche. En menos que canta un gallo, ya había comenzado a hervirla, Ginny ayudaba a su madre junto a Fleur. Hermione se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa, apoyando un codo sobre ella mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Recorrió el salón con la mirada, no había rastro de Ron, miró de nuevo a las mujeres. Su memoria voló hasta el granero, apenas unos minutos antes, cuando él la rodeaba con sus brazos y entonces la besó. Porque Hermione estaba absolutamente segura que esa mezcla húmeda y calida sobre su piel habían sido los labios de Ron. Puede que él resbalase y su boca topó con su cuello, o puede que no fuese algo casual y Ron se viese tentado a besarla, pero fuese como fuese, lo cierto es que ella había sentido ese contacto, que se había estremecido sin poder evitarlo y que no le había importado que su exhalación fuese sonora. Él le provocaba mil y una sensaciones y ella no era capaz de controlarlas. Fue maravilloso sentir su aliento chocar contra su nuca, su voz sin tartamudear, sin temblar, sus manos grandes y fuertes acariciando las suyas, guiándola. Habría detenido el tiempo en ese instante para siempre. Suspiró, seguía con la mirada clavada en Fleur, en Ginny y en su madre, pero eso no significaba que las estuviese viendo, en su rostro se dibujaba una amplia y boba sonrisa.

Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, en el trayecto se encontró con un cojín que él mismo había tirado al suelo un momento antes preso de la desesperación, lo pateó con fuerza y lo estrelló contra la pared. Se detuvo en seco agarrándose con rabia el cabello y tirando de él… ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a besarla? Ron respiró con violencia y se sentó al borde de la cama, se sentía mareado. No pudo resistirse y su deseo de saborear la piel de Hermione había sido mas intenso que su sentido del decoro y que su misma cordura… ¿Y ella? ¿Por qué gimió? ¿Acaso le gustó? ¿Acaso disfrutó de ese contacto tanto como él?... Lo lógico, lo mas razonable es que ella se hubiese levantado ofendida y de un bofetón le hubiese arrancado todas las pecas de su rostro, pero no, ella se dejó, ella gimió, suave, lento y profundamente, pero gimió, y eso lo volvió loco y fue entonces cuando ocurrió, cuando tuvo aquella reacción horrible en su entrepierna. Era espantoso, se trataba de Hermione, de la novia de su hermano y de un irresistible imán para él. Cuando estaba cerca de ella no tenía deseos de huir, las palabras fluían de su garganta casi sin esfuerzo, le hacía sentir bien y mal al mismo tiempo. Ron se tumbó sobre la cama y fijó los ojos en el techo de vigas de madera.

- Tengo que evitar estar a solas con ella – Susurró.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó que la barbacoa llegase pronto, que Lavender estuviese allí, que lo liberase de aquella tortura. Deseaba saber si aquello que sentía por Hermione era fruto de su necesidad de una mujer, o por el contrario era por ella, por su aroma, sus vestidos, su forma de sonreír o de ordeñar a Cannons. Abrió los ojos espantado, se incorporó de golpe y con la respiración más agitada que nunca volvió a susurrar.

- Es una locura, no puede ser por ella. Ella no puede hacerme sentir eso, no debo sentir eso.

Respiró hondo, se pasó los dedos por el cabello para arreglar un poco el desorden que él mismo se había provocado, y se levantó de la cama abandonando la habitación. A medida que bajaba la escalera oyó la voz de Harry y sintió un profundo alivio al saber que su amigo estaba allí para distraerlo un poco.

- ¡Ron! – Exclamó el joven nada mas verlo aparecer en la cocina.

Hermione estaba sentada en la cocina con él y parecían que estaban manteniendo una agradable conversación. La muchacha, azorada, no lo miró cuando pasó por su lado para saludar a Harry, Ron lo agradeció. Estrechó la mano de su amigo, su rostro y el de Hermione estaban claramente mas sonrojados de lo normal. Ella por la emoción de lo vivido, y él por la culpa.

- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos vamos al concierto de Cold Play? He conseguido entradas – Dijo Harry entusiasmado sacando los boletos del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Pero Harry, si estaban agotadas desde hace tres meses – Exclamó Ron agarrando las entradas y mirándolas incrédulo - ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

- Esta mañana las sorteaban en un concurso de la radio… gané.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Gritó Ginny entusiasmada acercándose a su hermano para ver las entradas mejor – Los adoro, ¡Que suerte chicos!

Ron seguía mirando embobado los boletos sonriendo, pero de repente la sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios y frunció el ceño.

- Son para esta noche.

- Sí – Afirmó Harry.

- No podemos ir, esta noche es la final de la Carling Cup. Los Chudley se enfrentan al Manchester. No llegamos a la final desde aquel año que jugué con ellos. Harry, llevo esperando este partido un mes.

Su amigo dejo ver la desilusión en el rostro, a él le apetecía ir al concierto, pero entendía lo importante que era para el pelirrojo aquel encuentro. Ron también parecía abatido.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó el menor de los Weasley llevándose la consiguiente mirada de reprobación de su madre.

- Tienes razón lo olvidé Ron. No te preocupes, ya iremos a un concierto de Cold Play en otra ocasión.

Ron le devolvió las entradas a su amigo, y éste las sujetó contemplándolas con resignación y languidez.

- Lo siento – Susurró Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza esbozando una débil sonrisa, indicándole que todo estaba bien, suspiró y entonces elevó la vista encontrándose con los expresivos ojos chocolate de Ginny.

- Toma – Dijo extendiéndole las entradas a la muchacha – Tal vez a Luna y a ti os apetezca ir.

Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida y se llevó la mano al pecho.

- ¡Oh Harry! ¿De veras me estás regalando tus entradas? – Exclamó con el rostro iluminado por la ilusión.

El muchacho asintió. Ginny agarró los boletos de la mano de su amigo y presa del entusiasmo se lanzó a su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza, dejándolo casi sin aliento. Harry se quedó paralizado durante un segundo, pero en seguida reaccionó consciente de que tal vez tardaría mucho en volver a tenerla tan cerca, pasó los brazos por su pequeña cintura y la aferró con fuerza aproximándola a su cuerpo. El abrazo duró el tiempo justo para que Harry se diese cuenta que regalarle las entradas a Ginny era lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo. La muchacha se separó lentamente de él y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de alegría.

- Gracias Harry.

- Disfrutadlo – Dijo el joven aun con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

- Voy llamar a Luna ahora mismo.

Y diciendo eso la pelirroja se giró dispuesta a salir de la cocina, pero antes de salir se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta. Observó a Harry, el muchacho se había acercado a Ron y charlaban del frustrado concierto y la final de esa noche, parecía desilusionado asintiendo con desdén a lo que su hermano le decía. La alegría que mostró cuando llegó con los boletos a La Madriguera aquella mañana había desaparecido por completo de su semblante. Ginny se sintió egoísta, miró las entradas, giró la cabeza hacia el teléfono que estaba en el salón, tomó aire y una decisión mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia Harry. Hermione la observaba con mucho interés.

- Harry…

El joven clavó sus verdes ojos en Ginny al oír su voz.

- Creo que no es justo que me des las dos entradas.

- No importa Ginny de veras, ya habrá otro momento para que Ron y yo vayamos… Quiero hacerlo – Dijo Harry nervioso.

- Pero yo no debo aceptarlas sabiendo que tú te mueres por ir.

- Sé que Luna y tú lo pasareis muy bien. De todas formas no contaba con ello, haré como si no hubiese ganado nada – Intentaba parecer convincente, pero sus ojos le traicionaban.

- No voy a llamar a Luna. Harry he pensado que si no te interesa mucho la final de esta noche, tal vez tú y yo podríamos ir juntos al concierto – La mirada de Ginny era muy sincera y le apetecía ir con él.

El joven abrió los ojos como platos, palideció y notó el corazón latir en sus oídos con fuerza.

- ¿Tú… y yo?... ¿Juntos?

Ginny asintió divertida mientras agitaba las entradas en su mano. Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja, el rostro de Harry era tan adorable y se veía tan feliz que daban ganas de abrazarlo. Ron también parecía sentirse contento por su amigo.

- Por supuesto, iré contigo al concierto. La final de la Carling me da igual.

Ron sofocó una risa, y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro resignado.

- ¡Genial! Lo pasaremos muy bien… Vienes a buscarme a las… - Miró las entradas con detenimiento - ¡Seis! Sí, si salimos a esa hora llegaremos a tiempo.

Harry asintió, sin dejar de mirar el rostro emocionado de la chica. Seguía lívido por la sorpresa haciendo que sus ojos verdes contrastaran con más intensidad que nunca. Ginny se giró y salió de la cocina subiendo las escaleras como un rayo tarareando el último éxito de Cold Play. Ron se acercó a su amigo bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, pero ni eso logró que el muchacho apartara la vista de las escaleras por donde Ginny se había marchado.

En punto, como un clavo. A las seis de la tarde, Harry esperaba a la chica Weasley en la cocina, impaciente, nervioso y emocionado. Y a las seis, ni un segundo antes ni un segundo después, como si de un reloj suizo se tratara Ginny bajó por las escaleras. Harry pensó al verla que aquella chica era un ángel. Estaba hermosa y esa noche lo estaba solo para él, para nadie más. Se despidieron y se marcharon en el coche del muchacho.

Todo estaba dispuesto en La Madriguera para pasar una noche de futbol puro y duro. Ron se había asegurado que el televisor funcionara perfectamente. La mesa baja del salón estaba repleta de patatas fritas, embutidos y botellines de cerveza bien fría. Todos los hombres Weasley ocupaban ya sus asientos luciendo sus camisetas naranjas, nerviosos y excitados, incluso Percy se encontraba allí, aunque se había negado en rotundo a vestirse de payaso. Molly y Fleur charlaban de los preparativos de la barbacoa en la cocina, los niños ya estaban en sus camitas. Hermione pensó que sería mucho más divertido mezclarse entre los hombres que oír hablar a las mujeres. No le interesaba el futbol, pero sí ver las reacciones de aquellos siete pelirrojos con la sangre hirviendo. Se hizo un hueco en uno de los sofás junto a Charlie, y nadie reparó en que estaba allí.

El recinto quedó a oscuras, los focos con una luz casi cegadora pasó por encima de la gente que gritaba y saltaba en el foso. Dos columnas de fuego y la estridente música anunciaron que el grupo ya estaba sobre el escenario. Ginny agarró la mano de Harry emocionada y comenzó a gritar alzando el puño. El muchacho jamás se había sentido tan feliz. Comenzaron a tocar, el entusiasmo de los fans aumentó, Ginny se desgañitaba por cantar más alto que nadie, y de vez en cuando miraba a Harry, le sonreía y volvía a meterse en el ambiente del concierto.

Ron se levantó de su lugar en uno de los sofás con el puño en alto amenazante y lanzando insultos ofensivos por la boca.

- ¡Ronald! – Le gritó su madre desde la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

El pelirrojo apretó los labios con rabia y volvió a sentarse. Los Chudley habían fallado un gol clarísimo. Hermione miró hacia la mesa baja del salón. La comida casi había desaparecido y los botellines de cerveza ya vacíos llenaban la mesa y algunos estaban repartidos por el suelo. El árbitro hizo sonar su silbato y el primer tiempo terminó con un desquiciante empate a cero en el marcador. Los Weasley se levantaron en estampida de los asientos, unos para ir al baño, otro para estirar las extremidades y comentar las mejores jugadas. Charlie fue a la nevera y llenó una vez mas la mesa de patatas fritas y botellines de cerveza, volviendo a sentarse junto a Hermione, que era la única que no se había movido de su sitio.

- ¿Te aburres? – Le preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

- En absoluto, me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

Uno a uno los pelirrojos volvieron al salón y ocuparon los asientos que iban quedando libres, nadie se preocupó por sentarse en el mismo lugar de antes. Ron aun no había llegado. Los jugadores saltaron al campo.

- ¡Ron date prisa, ya empieza! – Gritó Bill.

Una cabellera pelirroja asomó por las escaleras como un rayo mientras se subía la cremallera del pantalón. Hermione no tuvo que pensar mucho de donde venía Ron. El joven miró a su alrededor el único sitio libre que quedaba estaba junto a Hermione. Resopló resignado, tragó saliva y lo ocupó intentando no rozarse con ella. Agarró un botellín de la mesa y le dio un trago. El árbitro dio por comenzada la segunda parte del encuentro, el entrenador de los Chudley había sacado al campo de juego a Cormac. Ron entornó los ojos cuando lo vio correr por la explanada verde. Dio otro trago a la bebida. Hermione estaba contabilizando los botellines que Ron iba bebiendo y el que tenía en la mano hacía el número cuatro.

El viaje de regreso a La Madriguera fue un sueño para Harry. Ginny estaba feliz, había disfrutado mucho con el concierto y él se deleitaba viéndola así de entregada y alegre. La pelirroja repasó todo el concierto, haciendo hincapié en aquellas canciones que mas le habían gustado, y agradeciendo una y mil veces a Harry que la hubiese invitado. Él, apenas hablaba prefería oírla, podía llevarse toda la vida oyendo el sonido de su voz, hablar de todo, menos de Cormac. Y esa noche su nombre no se había pronunciado ni una sola vez.

El partido avanzaba, faltaban menos de quince minutos para el final y el marcador seguía sin inclinarse de uno u otro lado. Todos los Weasley estaban en tensión, ninguno apoyaba ya la espalda sobre el respaldo del los sofás. Los gemelos ya no se comían las uñas, sino los codos. Charlie llevaba más de diez minutos con un botellín de cerveza vacío en la mano, dándole vueltas y vueltas. Percy aparentaba tranquilidad pero tenia el rostro tenso mientras Bill, a su lado, chasqueaba frustrado la lengua. El Señor Weasley movía los pies nervioso como si fuese él el que llevase el balón, incluso llegaba a chutar de vez en cuando. Pero Hermione solo podía observar a Ron, el muchacho se pasaba la mano por la rodilla lesionada y suspiraba melancólicamente. Hermione pudo adivinar que Ron se moría de ganas por estar jugando esa final, como unos años atrás cuando él fue el artífice del gol que llevó a los Chudley a la gloria. Aquel fue el último día que pudo jugar de forma profesional porque se lesionó cuando apenas quedaban cinco minutos para el final del encuentro. Hermione lo miraba con tristeza, de pronto dio un bote en el sofá y se llevó la mano al pecho sobresaltada, cuando oyó gritar a todos los Weasley a la vez.

- ¡Penalti!

- ¡Lo pitó, lo pitó! – Gritaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo abrazándose.

- ¿Lo habéis visto? Ese idiota casi le parte la pierna a Cormac – Gritó Ron - ¡Tarjeta roja!

Mclaggen se retorcía de dolor en el suelo llevándose la mano a la rodilla mientras el árbitro levantaba tarjeta roja para uno de los defensas del Manchester, que después de protestar e insultar a Cormac y al mismo árbitro, abandonó el campo escupiendo en el suelo y con cara de pocos amigos. Mclaggen se levantó con mucha dificultad, cojeó un poco pero parecía recuperarse, todo había sido un susto. El alivio se vio reflejado en los rostros de los Weasley incluido en el de Ron. Hermione lo miró desconcertada ¿Por qué Ron no deseaba que Cormac se hubiese lesionado? No pudo entender su reacción.

Harry detuvo su coche frente a la puerta de la casa.

- ¿Vas a entrar, verdad? – Preguntó Ginny – Aun no habrá terminado el partido y tal vez puedas ver el final.

Harry asintió, sacó las llaves del contacto. Ginny se giró para salir del vehículo, pero finalmente no lo hizo y miró al muchacho. Harry contemplaba absorto las llaves del coche.

- Lo he pasado muy bien, Harry… Gracias.

Porque era algo que le apetecía hacer, Ginny se inclinó hacia la mejilla del muchacho para besarlo y mostrarle así su agradecimiento por aquella mágica e inesperada noche. Pero Harry al oír su voz se giró para mirarla y los labios de la muchacha no alcanzaron su mejilla, pero si su boca. Fue un beso corto, un simple y pequeño contacto. Un momento que ambos sintieron la calidez de los labios del otro. Ginny se separó rápidamente y su rostro se sonrojó tanto como lo estaba el de Harry.

- Lo siento – Dijo él con timidez – No, no fue mi intención.

Ginny lo miró desconcertada, ella era la que se había acercado para besarlo y él le pedía disculpas… ¿Por qué Harry siempre era tan adorable?

- No tiene importancia, fue una tonta falta de coordinación.

Tragó saliva, y nerviosa salió del coche. Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa sin mirar atrás sabiendo que él lo hacia detrás guardando una distancia prudencial. Si Ginny hubiese mirado hacia Harry abría visto que sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, que su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado, y que era incapaz de disimular una enorme y emocionada sonrisa que curvaba sus finos labios.

Cuando ambos entraron en La Madriguera, todo era silencio y se respiraba una tensión casi asfixiante. Harry pasó por delante de Ginny, que lo miró cuando supo que él no podía verla y luego subió a su habitación pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Harry se aproximó a Ron y le tocó en el hombro para hacerle saber que estaba allí. El pelirrojo le sonrió y le señaló hacia el televisor. Harry pudo ver el motivo de tanta tensión. Cormac estaba a punto de lanzar un penalti, cuando solo quedaban tres minutos para el final. Era la oportunidad de los Chudley de inclinar la balanza hacia la victoria. Mclaggen tensaba la mandíbula y fijaba la vista en la red de la portería, el guardameta del Manchester apretaba los dientes e inclinaba el torso hacia delante, esperando.

- Vamos Cormac – Susurró Ron, Hermione lo miró de soslayo con interés.

El rival del pelirrojo tomó aire, dio un paso hacia atrás y pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas. El esférico entró limpio por el centro de la portería, dejando al guardameta en el suelo golpeándolo con el puño preso de la rabia. El estadio se vino abajo al grito de gol, La Madriguera también. Los Chudley se adelantaban en el marcador cuando solo quedaban un par de minutos para finalizar el partido. Charlie se abrazó a los gemelos y saltaron al unísono. Bill alzó el puño y abrazó a Percy. El Señor Weasley se movía en algo parecido a una danza de la victoria con un botellín vacío en la mano a modo de trompeta. Hermione se había levantado de su asiento entusiasmada con tanta algarabía. Ron se abrazó a Harry y saltaron juntos, luego hizo lo mismo con Bill y con Charlie. Y entonces embargado por la emoción y la alegría, tal vez sin saber realmente lo que hacia, se giró hacia Hermione y la atrapó con sus brazos. El cuerpo de la joven se paralizó. Su cabeza quedó alojada en el pecho del muchacho oyendo como latía con desmesurada fuerza su corazón. Ron tragó saliva al darse cuenta quien era aquella persona que tenía entre sus brazos. Pero aun así no la soltó y el abrazo dejó de ser entusiasta y se volvió tierno. Ron la rodeó con mas fuerza, cerró los ojos un instante para disfrutar de ella mejor, y dejó que el cabello de Hermione le hiciese cosquillas en la nariz, que su aroma impregnara sus fosas nasales. Hermione pasó los brazos por la cintura de él, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre la espalda del muchacho, sintiendo como los latidos de Ron se iban acompasando. El pelirrojo se separó lentamente de ella sin soltarle los hombros. A su alrededor, el resto de los Weasley seguían celebrando el gol, ajenos a la tensión que se había creado entre ellos. Hermione se perdió en los ojos azules de Ron, en su nariz, en sus labios. Quería besarlo, necesitaba sentir aquella humedad y calidez una vez más. Ron miraba la boca incitante, entreabierta de Hermione, pidiéndole a gritos un beso, y él deseaba hacerlo, deseaba atraparlos, allí, en aquel preciso instante. Aproximó el rostro hacia ella, Hermione notó como se le disparaba el corazón, cerró los ojos y entreabrió aun más los labios. Ron iba a hacerlo, iba a besarla y ella no iba a impedírselo, lo dejaría sin importarle nada más, nadie más. Sentía la respiración agitada del muchacho cada vez más cerca, chocando contra su nariz, contra su boca… Esperó… Pero de repente sus hombros quedaron libres y el aliento de Ron se alejó perdiéndose. Hermione abrió los ojos y pudo ver como él se había girado hacia Harry y charlaba con su amigo como si no hubiese estado a punto de pasar nada. Una terrible frustración y desconcierto recorrieron su cuerpo ¿Se había arrepentido? Sintió que la cabeza iba a estallarle y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se giró, empujó involuntariamente a Charlie para abrirse paso y salió de la casa como un rayo. Charlie, que había notado que Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos, salió tras ella.

No tardó mucho en alcanzarla. La sujetó por la muñeca y la miró a la cara, pudo comprobar que efectivamente la muchacha estaba llorando.

- ¡No lo soporto mas! – Gritó Hermione - ¡Soy una idiota!

- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione?

- No puedo mas Charlie, tengo que centrarme a lo que vine aquí y olvidar lo demás ¡Maldita sea! – Hermione se limpiaba con rabia las lágrimas del rostro con el dorso de la mano.

- ¿Olvidar?... – El semblante de Charlie se volvió serio y una sombra de culpa cruzó su mirada - ¡Oh Santo Cielo! Soy un egoísta… No pensé en ti cuando te pedí que vinieses a mi casa para ayudarme. Lo siento Hermione, no pensé en que tal vez necesitases ver durante el verano a tu familia y amigos. Discúlpame.

Hermione miraba a su amigo con los ojos desorbitados ¿De qué demonios hablaba? Ella se refería a Ron, a sus labios, a su cercanía. A volver a su plan inicial de desilusionarse de él. Pero era lógico que Charlie no supiese la verdad, y era mucho mejor que pensase que hablaba de su familia.

- Si quieres abortamos el plan y vuelves a tu casa. No quiero que lo pases mal por mi culpa.

¿Volver? No, por supuesto que no. Ella había prometido ayudarle, y su debilidad por Ron no iba a dejar que el plan se fuese al garete, Charlie no tenía la culpa de que su hermano la estuviese volviendo loca.

- No te preocupes, solo fue un momento de nostalgia, deje llevar por la melancolía al ver a tu familia tan unida. Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo y ayudarte como habíamos acordado.

- ¿Estás segura?

Hermione asintió con una débil sonrisa que dejó mucho mas tranquilo al joven.

- Charlie, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- El que quieras.

- ¿Puedes abrazarme? - Preguntó tímidamente - Necesito que me abracen.

Charlie la miró apenado y abrió los brazos de par en par. Hermione se refugió en el pecho de su amigo sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, lentos y tranquilos, y los comparó con los de Ron, fuertes y rápidos. Charlie cerró los brazos alrededor de ella con ternura.

El partido terminó con una ajustada victoria para los Chudley. La casa era una fiesta y sacaron una ronda más de cerveza. Ron se alejó de su familia. Había visto salir a Hermione al jardín, necesitaba encontrarla. Tenía que aclarar con ella su extraño comportamiento en el granero y durante el partido. No deseaba que la novia de su hermano confundiese las cosas, nada de eso volvería a suceder. Y ahora que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol le costaría mucho menos hablar con ella sobre asuntos tan delicados. Caminó por la oscuridad, abriendo mucho los ojos para poder verla. Anduvo unos pasos más, y se detuvo bruscamente. Hermione estaba antes sus ojos, refugiada en el pecho de su hermano, que la abrazaba con ternura mientras dejaba posar sus labios sobre el cabello de la muchacha. El corazón de Ron se aceleró, tensó la mandíbula. Se dio la vuelta precipitadamente antes de que ellos pudiesen verlo y con la imagen de ambos abrazados aun en las retinas entró en la casa, cerró la puerta y apoyó la espada sobre ésta. Estaba furioso con Hermione, con Charlie, con él mismo y por un segundo, por un instante, albergó en su corazón un horrible sentimiento hacia su hermano. Sintió un profundo resentimiento por Charlie, porque en su interior había una vocecita que le gritaba sin descanso que en realidad, las cosas debían ser así.

* * *

**Otro capi mas como veis las cosas se calientan un poco, creo que siempre pretendí que fuese asi, cambio el rated del fic a T, para que no os sorprendais.**

**Fue el capítulo mas largo que he escrito nunca. Terminé casadísima, espero que os haya gustado. **

**Gracias a todas/os los que lo estais leyendo dejéis o no rr.**

**Pero sobre todo mil gracias a Saralpp, Riswe, Copia Pirata (conseguiste tu lemmon XD), susy snape, Mely Weasley, Ceciss, jhezzhykahh (nunca sé si lo escribo bien ^^), Lady Zabala...**

**Besos, **

**María.**


	7. Un único cuarto de baño

**7. Un único cuarto de baño**

Faltaba una semana para la barbacoa. Aquella mañana la Madriguera era un ir y venir, un entrar y salir de gente. Era domingo y los Weasley, acompañados de algunos amigos y de las novias de los chicos, habían planeado un buen día en la playa. Con los ánimos mas elevados que nunca, todos ponían su granito de arena para salir de excursión lo mas pronto posible, ya que el viaje era de al menos una hora.

Ron había tomado una drástica decisión con respecto a Hermione. Las cosas se habían escapado de sus manos desde lo del granero y tenia que frenar aquello antes de que ocurriese alguna tragedia. Se prometió a sí mismo no volver a estar a solas con ella, bajo ningún concepto. Siempre que ambos estaban juntos, sin testigos, ocurría algo, y él no podía dejar que su instinto o su extraña atracción por esa chica estropease la buena relación que siempre había mantenido con Charlie, su hermano era mucho más importante que un montón de vestidos semitransparentes, y una piel suave y tersa en la que posar los labios. Así pues, aquella mañana como las anteriores desde hacia unos días, procuraba que Hermione no se acercase lo mas mínimo a él si no había nadie cerca de ellos. La joven había notado aquel repentino alejamiento del pelirrojo. Por un lado lo agradecía, aun no sabia si estar con él era lo que deseaba en la vida, eran tan diferentes. Pero por otro lado, sentía una desesperanza, parecía que las cosas habían avanzado entre ellos y de pronto, él da un paso hacia atrás. Era desconcertante y decidió desviar un poco su atención de Ron, y se centrarse en pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con Charlie y las chicas.

Los coches que llevarían a todos a la costa estaban ya estacionados frente a la Madriguera. Harry había sido el primero en llegar, y aparcó su vehiculo junto al desvencijado Ford Anglia de la familia y el maravilloso monovolumen que había alquilado Bill. El automóvil que el ayuntamiento prestaba a Percy estaba bajo un improvisado techillo de brezo que se había construido únicamente para alojarlo. Las últimas en aparecer fueron Luna y Tonks, con el viejo honda del señor Tonks. La rubia entro en la casa precipitadamente sin saludar a nadie. Tenía el rostro desencajado y necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Ginny.

- Está en el granero ordeñando a las vacas querida – Dijo la Señora Weasley mostrando un poco de paciencia – Dile que no se entretenga porque vamos a salir ya.

Pero Luna había abandonado tan rápido la casa que no pudo oír la última frase de la Señora Weasley. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el granero y entró en él, como un rayo, haciendo un ruido espantoso y unos exagerados aspavientos con las manos mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro queriendo decir mucho, y no concretando nada. Ginny, que se había llevado un susto de muerte, solo escuchaba…

- ¡Es horrible!... ¡Esto es increíble!... ¡Todo me pasa a mí!

La pelirroja, aunando mucha paciencia, dejó de ordeñar a Chudley. El cubo ya estaba lleno, así que se dispuso a averiguar que era aquello tan espantoso capaz de causarle a su amiga aquel estado de nervios.

- ¡Rolf Scamander! – Exclamó Luna al ver como su amiga le preguntaba simplemente con la mirada. Se había detenido en seco con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba en un gesto de resignación.

Ginny la miró confusa, pero de repente abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!... ¿Va a venir?

Luna asintió tan enérgicamente que parecía que la cabeza saldría en cualquier momento disparada de su cuello y rodaría por el suelo.

- Mi padre llamó a los suyos esta mañana. Ya sabes que son amigos y mantienen el contacto – Rodó los ojos - Hablaron de muchas cosas, entre esas cosas los Scamander le comentaron que pasarían el mes de agosto en España, pero que Rolf se quedaría en Escocia, solo porque no le apetecía viajar fuera de Gran Bretaña este año – Luna resopló con fuerza – Y mi padre, mi generoso e inoportuno padre no tuvo otra grandiosa idea que invitarlo a pasar ese mes con nosotros… ¡Aquí!... ¡En mi casa!... ¿Lo puedes creer?

Ginny movía la cabeza de un lado a otro compadeciéndose de su amiga.

- Además insistió en que estaríamos encantados de que viniese a Inglaterra… ¿Por qué no habla por él mismo? A mí no me hace ninguna gracia… ¿Qué voy a hacer Ginny? Ya sabes lo pesado y raro que es… Me pone los pelos de punta ese chico, es tan extraño.

Ginny torció el gesto, Luna no era la persona más indicada para hablar gente extraña, porque los Lovegood si se caracterizaban por algo, era precisamente por ser raritos.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios Ginny! ¡Dime algo!

- ¿Se habrá quitado ya ese aparato dental?

- Ay, no lo sé. Hace cuatro años que no lo veo. Vendrá un día antes de la barbacoa, mi padre y yo iremos a buscarlo al aeropuerto. Estoy gafada Ginny.

Se cruzó malhumorada de brazos, y su amiga sofocó una risa aunque era consciente que Luna tenía razón. Rolf Scamander era un chico muy extraño. Nunca pudo mantener una conversación civilizada con él porque el muchacho llevaba un aparato dental enorme que le ocupaba casi toda la boca, y entender algo de lo que decía se hacía realmente muy difícil. Tenía el rostro lleno de acné, una pelusilla horrorosa encima del labio superior que siempre le dio grima. Ginny tenía seis hermanos y a ninguno de ellos vio jamás con semejante cosa sobre los labios, ni siquiera a Harry. Y lo peor era ese cabello rubio, largo y pegado a la cara, como si se lo lavase con aceite en vez de con jabón. Además era alto, tanto casi como Ron, pero muy, muy delgado. Ginny se compadeció aun más de su amiga después de recordar tantos detalles, pero no era el físico lo peor de aquel muchacho, era su forma inquietante de mirar a todo el mundo, sobre todo a Luna. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y un comentario irónico y mordaz se alojó en su garganta. Sabia que Luna se molestaría con ella, pero no pudo evitar decir…

- Míralo por el lado positivo, ya tienes pareja para la barbacoa, ahora podrás dar celos a Fred.

Luna fulminó a su amiga con la mirada, apretó ofendida y muy molesta los labios, y salió del granero a toda prisa con Ginny siguiéndole los talones sofocando una risa y cargando el cubo de leche. Pero antes de entrar en la casa, la pelirroja agarró a su amiga del brazo consiguiendo que se frenase. Luna se giró y clavó en ella una mirada asesina.

- No te enfades, era broma. Además yo también tengo que contarte algo que me sucedió hace unos días. Pero será luego – Dijo Ginny bajando sustancialmente el volumen de su voz.

Toda expresión de enfado del rostro de Luna desapareció por completo instalándose en él una mueca de curiosidad. Sin embargo la pelirroja ignoró la cara de sorpresa de Luna, le sonrió y pasó por delante de ella sin detenerse.

- Ginny ¿A dónde vas?... No puedes dejarme con esta intriga.

- Sí, claro que puedo.

Y sin volver a mirar el rostro de desconcierto de su amiga, entró en la casa.

Se repartieron como pudieron entre todos los coches. Y así, pareciendo sardinas en latas de conserva iniciaron el viaje hacia la costa, en busca de la recompensa. Playas de arenas suaves y frías aguas que calmaran un poco aquel sofocante calor de finales de Julio. El trayecto a pesar de ser un poco apretado, se hizo ameno todos deseaban llegar y no tardaron mucho en divisar la costa. Como una hilera de hormigas la mayoría de cabezas claramente rojas, comenzaron a caminar cargados de sillas, mesas, neveras, y bolsas y bolsas de comida. Los muchachos, exceptuando a Percy (que había cargado con sus documentos y contratos para darles un repaso), no tardaron en improvisar un campo de futbol y en menos que canta un gallo ya habían formado dos equipos y daban patadas a un sufrido balón.  
La Señora Weasley, acompañada de Fleur y Ginny, ordenaba las cosas para el momento en que fuesen a comer y aquello no se convirtiese en una batalla campal con tanta gente hambrienta. Luna, Tonks, Hermione y las novias de Fred y George, se habían embadurnado de crema bronceadora protectora y se tostaban bajo un despiadado sol. Luna miraba de reojo a Angelina que mantenía una agradable conversación con Alicia, sobre los gemelos y lo idénticos que eran en todo, al parecer ambas reían porque cuando se referían a todo, querían decir a todo, todo. La rubia torcía el gesto y ponía los ojos en blanco, cuando la novia de Fred hablaba de lo maravilloso y divertido que era. Pero no lograba meterse de lleno en la conversación de las muchachas porque en su cabeza aun daba vueltas lo que Ginny supuestamente debía contarle, y aun no había hecho. Hermione estaba tumbada al sol junto a Tonks. Sabía que tal vez hoy la joven no podría aguantar mas aquello que, ella por su intuición femenina, estaba segura que le atormentaba. Los ojos de Tonks no eran difíciles de entender, Hermione le caía mal, y ésta no tenia dudas que Charlie era el quid de la cuestión. Así que se limitaba a esperar a que Tonks diese el primer paso, ahora que había decidido apartar a Ron un poco de su mente, se centraba mas en la otra razón por la cual estaba allí, ayudar a Charlie.

Por fin todo estuvo en orden, la Señora Weasley y Fleur se metieron en el agua con los niños para jugar con ellos, y Ginny se unió a las muchachas en su afán de conseguir un poco mas de color en su piel. Se sentó junto a Luna, y miró de soslayo hacia sus hermanos que, corrían de un lado a otro, sudaban como locos y vociferaban, rodaban por la arena y se abrazaban unos a otros cuando alguno de ellos conseguía su misión de marcar. Sus ojos castaños se posaron en Harry, el joven se subía las gafas constantemente porque resbalaban por su nariz a causa del sudor. Sonreía, Harry siempre sonreía, a pesar de todo lo que le había sucedido en la vida, siempre tenía tiempo para mostrar una sonrisa. Ginny tragó saliva y suspiro. Harry siempre había estado allí, desde que a los once años se mudó con sus tíos después del accidente mortal de automóvil que sufrieron sus padres, y del que él salió ileso, con una única cicatriz en la frente que siempre se afanaba en ocultar para no recordar lo sucedido. Él y Ron se hicieron inseparables a pesar de ser dos chicos muy diferentes, aprendieron a respetarse y a quererse casi como hermanos, y Harry encontró en los Weasley el cariño que sus tíos no conseguían darle. Tal vez porque Petunia, su tía y Lily, su madre, nunca se llevaron muy bien, y Harry pagaba a veces las consecuencias de aquella mala relación. Dudley, su primo, y único hijo del matrimonio era un chico malcriado, acostumbrado a hacer siempre lo que quería, y la presencia de Harry nunca le agradó. Harry siempre se sintió un intruso en aquella casa, y a día de hoy después de casi doce años, seguía sintiéndose igual. Para él, los Weasley eran su única y verdadera familia, porque fue con ellos donde encontró el apoyo y cariño que necesitó siempre. Ginny sabía todo eso, y hasta la noche del concierto no había percibido que Harry había crecido, que ya era un hombre, que su voz se había agravado, que su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado. A pesar de no ser Ron, Harry no estaba nada mal. Pero sobre todo, aquel día, con aquel fortuito beso, Ginny se dio cuenta que Harry no era de su familia, que no era uno de sus hermanos. Sintió un golpe en el pecho y un rubor subió a sus mejillas. Los ojos del muchacho se habían detenido en los suyos, y le sonrió. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa y giró el rostro mirando la profundidad del mar verde que se mostraba delante de ella, tan verde y calmado como la mirada de aquel chico, que definitivamente, no era su hermano. Aspiró con fuerza, le gustaba el olor del agua salada, el sonido relajante de las olas y la agradable sensación de la arena fina entre los dedos de sus pies, fría y calida a la vez. La voz de Luna la sacó de sus pensamientos sobre las similitudes entre Harry y el mar.

- Ginny, me apetece mucho caminar por la orilla ¿Por qué no me acompañas? – Dijo guiñándole un ojo descaradamente pensando que lo hacía de forma disimulada.

La pelirroja sonrió, entendió que la única razón por la que Luna quería caminar era porque se moría de la curiosidad por saber de aquel secreto. Así que sin dejar que su amiga tuviese que repetir su invitación, se levantaron y caminaron hasta la orilla, pasando justo por delante de los muchachos que en ese momento discutían acaloradamente sobre una falta injusta de Charlie sobre Bill. La disputa comenzó a ponerse cada vez más fea, y la Señora Weasley tuvo que poner orden entre sus hijos dando un sonoro grito desde la orilla. Los chicos decidieron tomarse un descanso, refrescar los ánimos y reanudar el partido un poco mas tarde. Así pues, los gemelos tiraron de las manos de Alicia y a Angelina y las obligaron a entrar en el agua, sin importarles que las chicas se resistiesen a ello, y consiguiendo una aterradora mirada asesina por parte de su madre. Los demás se dispersaron, Harry sujetó del brazo a Ron y le susurró.

- Tengo que contarte algo.

El pelirrojo torció el gesto intrigado y juntos comenzaron a caminar por la orilla, en la dirección contraria en la que habían ido Luna y Ginny.

De esa forma tan tonta, Hermione y Tonks se quedaron solas. La chica del cabello morado, resopló, se moría por decirle a la novia de su amigo lo que pensaba de ella, pero no conseguía reunir el valor para hacerlo, o mejor no sabía si una vez dicho podría controlar su genio. Porque Nymphadora Tonks, era una chica con un carácter muy fuerte, y Hermione le caía lo suficientemente mal como para dar rienda suelta a ese carácter. Por ello, y tras morderse una vez más la lengua, optó por quedarse callada. Hermione la oía resoplar, y en su fuero interno reía, el momento no tardaría mucho en llegar, Tonks estaba a punto de explotar.

- ¡¿Lo besaste?!... ¡¿A Harry?! – Exclamó Luna con los ojos muy abiertos y frenándose en seco.

- Sí, pero ya te he dicho que fue algo accidental. No fue mi intención, él se movió y su mejilla desapareció y lo besé… ya sabes, ahí – Se señaló los labios mientras tiraba de su amiga para que volviese a caminar.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!... ¿Y qué tal?

- Nada Luna, fue un segundo, un pequeño roce nada mas. Pero resultó muy embarazoso – Las mejillas de Ginny se sonrojaron levemente.

- ¿Por qué? Harry no está nada mal – Observó Luna con una sonrisa.

- Harry es como de mi familia, ya sabes sería como besar a Ron – Arrugó el gesto.

- ¡Oh vamos Ginny! Primero besar a Ron no es ningún martirio, y por supuesto Harry no es uno de tus hermanos. Por ese motivo no entiendo donde está lo embarazoso de todo esto, no tiene nada de malo... ¿Cómo reaccionó él?

- Se disculpó.

Luna contrajo el gesto un poco sorprendida y luego sonrió.

- Harry es un cielo, siempre lo ha sido. Es mil veces mejor que ese estúpido engreído de Mclaggen. Deberías mirar hacia otro lado Ginny, tal vez estés enfocando en el lugar equivocado – Luna se permitió darle un consejo a su amiga.

- No dudo que Harry es un cielo. Pero es mil veces más soso que Cormac. ¡Oh Luna! Harry es tan adorable, que dudo que haya un solo átomo de pasión recorriendo su cuerpo. Sin embargo Cormac podrá ser todo lo engreído que tú quieras, pero es puro fuego, y es eso lo que me gusta de él.

- Cormac es un cretino, y tú, Ginevra Molly Weasley estás ciega.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo, apretó los puños con rabia mientras le daba la espalda a su amiga, visiblemente enfadada. Resopló con fuerza y se giró una vez mas clavando su desafiante mirada castaña en los azules ojos de Luna.

- Y tú Luna Lovegood, pretendes que un chico que te ignora completamente y que además tiene novia, a la que adora y que es una gran persona, se enamore de ti. Eso es algo muy mezquino, y yo también creo que deberías mirar hacia otro lado.

Y diciendo eso, se giró una vez mas y se alejó de su amiga sin detenerse a mirar la expresión de resentimiento que reflejaba el rostro de Luna.

- ¿Te beso?, ¡¿Mi hermana?! – Exclamó Ron con un gesto de desagrado en el rostro y sintiendo un desagradable escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

- No exactamente, ella pretendía besarme en la mejilla y yo giré inoportunamente la cara, fue un choque fortuito.

- ¡Arg! Debió ser…

- ¡Fantástico! – Dijo Harry en mitad de un suspiro.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en contármelo? – Preguntó Ron sin quitar el gesto de asco de su cara.

- No sé, eres su hermano. No encontraba el momento – Harry se agachó para agarrar una concha vacía del suelo y así poder evitar la mirada de Ron.

Pero la mirada de su amigo no era como Harry pensaba, Ron no iba a reprocharle nada, al contrario. Se sintió terriblemente afligido por él mientras observaba como Harry, risueño, lanzaba el trozo de nácar al mar, dejando que se hundiese en él. Ron le puso una mano en el hombro logrando que su amigo lo mirase fijamente.

- Harry… entiendo que lo que pasó te haga feliz, pero ya sabes lo que siente mi hermana. No es bueno que te hagas ilusiones…

- No me las hago Ron, no soy idiota. Pero creo que no es malo disfrutar un poco cuando la vida y la suerte te sonríe de vez en cuando.

Ron asintió, Harry era un tipo fuerte a pesar de las apariencias. Sonrió al observar el rostro feliz de su amigo.

- Ahora habla tú, vamos desembucha… Sé que hay algo que te preocupa.

Ron dejo de sonreír. Ni siquiera sus hermanos a los que conocía desde hace mucho mas que a Harry, eran capaces de darse cuenta cuando él estaba bien o mal, cuando algo le preocupaba o su vida era un camino de rosas. Pero Harry siempre se daba cuenta de todo. Chasqueó la lengua y resopló con fuerza. Harry lo miró a los ojos animándolo a hablar.

- Debo estar loco – Comenzó a sincerarse Ron – Pero me pasan cosas raras con ella, creo que me siento atraído por la novia de Charlie.

Harry abrió sus verdes ojos como platos, y de la impresión sus gafas resbalaron por la nariz. Nunca había esperado una confesión como aquella.

- Ron…

- Lo sé, es una atrocidad. Te juro Harry que intento alejarme de ella, pero es como un imán, y cuando estamos juntos, a solas… me pasan cosas.

- ¿Cosas?... ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – Preguntó mientras se colocaba las gafas en su sitio.

- ¡Mierda Harry! ¡Esa chica es una tortura! Lo que ocurrió el otro día fue espantoso – Harry lo miraba con el corazón en un puño, el rostro de Ron estaba desencajado – Se empeñó en que la enseñase a ordeñar a las vacas, todo iba bien. Hasta que su cuello quedó a pocos centímetros de mi boca, Harry esa chica huele tan bien. No pude resistirme y la besé, solo un roce, pero no fue algo casual, quise hacerlo, necesité hacerlo y lo hice.

- ¡Cielo santo Ron!

- Lo peor no fue eso, ella… ella al notar el roce, gimió, muy poco y se estremeció lo sentí. Y yo, reaccioné, de la peor y mas vergonzosa forma… tuve una erección Harry, ¡Con la novia de mi hermano!... Tienes que matarme… - Su voz sonaba desesperada y suplicante.

- ¡Un momento! – Harry intentaba asimilar todo lo que estaba oyendo, las palabras beso, gemido y erección de su amigo con Hermione era algo difícil de encajar, de pronto exclamó - ¡Ron no puedes hacer eso!... Se trata de Charlie y ella es… es… ¡Dios mío eso es…!

- Lo sé, es horrible. Pero tengo la esperanza de que esta atracción que creo sentir por ella no se deba a Hermione, sino a mi falta de sexo con una chica. Hace dos meses Harry que no estoy con una mujer, desde lo de aquella profesora sustituta, y la fiesta que organizaron para decirle adiós cuando cumplió su contrato. Tal vez sea eso, y si no fuese Hermione y fuese otra, probablemente me excitaría de la misma forma – Ron miraba fijamente a Harry intentado que su amigo le apoyase en esa tranquilizadora teoría.

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello, y luego se rasco la barbilla pensativo. Suspiro y asintió débilmente.

- Tal vez sea eso, pero ¿Cómo piensas averiguarlo?

- En la barbacoa, allí aclararé mis ideas – Dijo Ron con rotundidad.

- ¿Estás pensando en Brown? – Harry torció la boca en un gesto de desagrado.

Ron asintió resignado, y se encogió de hombros.

- Tendré que beber mucho – Admitió.

- Eso es una estupidez Ron, otra vez ella.

- No tengo a nadie mas, Lavender no pone muchas objeciones ya lo sabes. Estoy seguro que después de pasar la noche con ella, Hermione volverá a ser la insípida y odiosa novia de mi hermano, y nada más.

El grito de Bill anunciando que reanudaban el partido interrumpió la conversación de los dos amigos. Ron le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarles que se ya iban a unirse a ellos y agarrando a Harry del brazo le susurró.

- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, me moriría si alguien lo supiese. Júramelo.

Harry asintió y levantó la mano en señal de juramento de honor. Luego ambos corrieron hacia los demás, que ya se habían vuelto a situar en sus equipos. Los gemelos estaban mojados y saludaban a sus novias que se habían quedado dentro del agua. Hermione levantó la cabeza de la toalla y observó a los chicos.

- ¡Oh no! otro partido… ¿Es que no se cansan nunca?

- Nunca – La voz indiferente de Tonks se oyó a su lado – Acostúmbrate.

- ¿Siempre ha sido así?

Tonks asintió con contundencia. Luego miró a Charlie, y su rostro se volvió mas serio y tenso de lo habitual desde que Hermione llegó a la Madriguera. La pregunta que deseaba hacerle viajaba de su cerebro a su garganta sin descanso, hasta que finalmente quedo alojada en al filo de su lengua, y una vez allí no tuvo mas remedio que escupirla.

- Hermione… ¿Amas a Charlie?

Hermione palideció unos instantes y desvió sus castaños ojos hacia la joven que la miraba acusadoramente entrecerrando los parpados, como si hubiese cometido un asesinato y ella fuese el testigo principal de aquel crimen. Ahí estaba la pregunta, la razón por la que Tonks parecía estreñida, la confirmación de algo que hacía que las cosas fuesen sobre ruedas.

- Voy a casarme con él ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- No me has contestado, y te pregunto eso porque a juzgar por lo que he visto en lo que llevas de visita a la Madriguera podría decir que Ron es mas apasionado con Charlie de lo que tú, siendo su novia y prometida, lo eres – Hermione aparento sentirse indignada con lo que aquella chica estaba insinuando. Tonks decidió ignorar la expresión del rostro de la muchacha – No me mires así, ¡Por el amor de Dios! Lo tratas como a un hermano, solo he presenciado un beso entre vosotros dos, y fue él el que te lo dio a ti. Me diste la impresión de que te sorprendió casi tanto como me sorprendió a mí.

Hermione aguantaba el tipo, Tonks tenía razón, aquel beso la tomo desprevenida. Esa chica era mas despierta de lo que pensaba.

- Además – Tonks siguió hablando ajena a los pensamientos de su rival – Creo que nos estáis mintiendo en algo. Estoy segura que por tu parte no existe amor hacia Charlie.

- Por supuesto que lo amo, voy a ser su esposa dentro de un mes… ¿Crees que no hay pasión entre nosotros?

- Así es, la misma que podría haber entre Ron y Cormac.

Hermione entornó los ojos, alzó el mentón desafiante… ¿Así qué pensaba que no podía ser apasionada con Charlie? Muy bien, quería pasión, pues tendría pasión, a ver como se tomaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Se puso en pie de golpe, y sonrió de forma maliciosa. Tonks tragó saliva…

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A demostrarte lo equivocada que estás.

La joven del cabello morado se puso en pie mientras veía como su rival caminaba con paso decidido hacia los chicos. Ron que se disponía a chutar en aquel mismo instante se detuvo al verla aparecer en mitad del improvisado campo. Intentó no mirarla mucho, Hermione llevaba muy poca ropa. Bufó y esperó a que la chica dijese lo que había ido a decir y se marchara. Pero Hermione no pretendía decir nada, sino hacer y de esa forma, se acercó decidida a Charlie, se aferró inesperadamente a su cuello y pegó su boca a la de él. El joven no entendió a que venía aquello, sobre todo cuando notó como los labios de Hermione se movían salvajemente sobre los suyos y la lengua de la chica se colaba en su boca traspasando todo tipo de acuerdos. Definitivamente si Hermione actuaba de aquella forma se debía a alguna poderosa razón. Así que decidió seguirle el juego, y correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad, rodeando las caderas de la joven con sus fuertes manos y pegándolas a las suyas. Todos los Weasley estaban atónitos, y se miraban y sonreían unos a otros, todos menos Ron que respiraba con violencia, apretando con furia los puños, con la vista clavada en las manos de Charlie, y en como éstas se deslizaban hasta la pequeña y desnuda cintura de Hermione acariciándola. Luego desvió su mirada hacia las manos de ella que se apoyaban con firmeza sobre la fornida espalda de su hermano, dejando marcas de los dedos sobre la piel bronceada de Charlie. Y esos labios que no dejaban de moverse, un sudor frío recorrió las sienes de Ron y el corazón se le disparó, entornó los ojos con rabia, mucha rabia. En otro lado de la pista Tonks no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella había dado pie a eso. Estaba pálida y con la respiración entrecortada ahogando sus ganas de correr hacia Hermione y tirar de su cabello hasta que apartara la boca de su Charlie. Las lágrimas de frustración y cólera se retenían en sus ojos luchando por no dejarse vencer. Y él le correspondía, él la besaba con el mismo entusiasmo. Sí, había pasión y casi sintió el deseo con el que Charlie acariciaba la cintura de Hermione. Sin poder soportarlo por mas tiempo desvió la vista al suelo.  
Hermione suavizó el beso, y antes de separarse de Charlie atrapó con sus labios fuertemente el labio inferior de Charlie y tiró de él soltándolo unos instantes después. Ron gruñó, pero nadie a excepción de Harry, que no había apartado los ojos de su amigo en todo el tiempo, lo notó. Antes de marcharse, Hermione se acercó a la oreja de Charlie y le susurró.

- Luego hablamos.

Y se alejó sonriéndole seductoramente, consciente de que no solo Tonks estaría mirando, que cierto pelirrojo había probado de su propia medicina, quería demostrarle a Ron que ella podía besar mejor que cualquier Lavender del mundo.

- Deberías pensar mejor aquello de que la novia de tu hermano es insípida – Comentó Harry acercándose a su amigo que estaba rojo y parecía a punto de explotar.

Charlie se giró hacia los demás con aire inocente, como si no hubiese pasado nada y dijo en voz alta.

- Vamos Ron, chuta de una vez.

El menor de los Weasley que seguía con los puños crispados, miró a su hermano desafiante, sin notar que el rencor estaba nublando su conciencia. Tragó saliva con mucha dificultad, sintiendo el corazón latir en sus oídos, se preparó para tirar, y se fijó una meta. Golpeó el esférico con toda la fuerza que la rabia le confería en ese momento dirigiéndola hacia su objetivo, la entrepierna de Charlie. Y allí fue el balón, directo, duro, y dejándolo sin respiración con las rodillas clavadas en el suelo, aullando. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Ron, que solo en aquel instante se dio cuenta de lo que realmente acababa de hacer. Hermione, que aun no había llegado hasta su toalla, se giró precipitadamente al oír el alarido de Charlie, y entonces lo vio tirado en el suelo, con la mano entre las dos piernas y el gesto contraído por el dolor. Sin dudarlo corrió hacia él, y Tonks al ver lo sucedido hizo lo mismo. Ambas mujeres se arrodillaron cada una a un lado del pelirrojo.

- ¡Oh Dios mío Charlie!... ¿Cómo ha sucedido eso? – Dijo Tonks mientras le acariciaba la espalda compadeciéndose de él y mostrándole su afecto.

El muchacho apenas podía hablar, apenas podía abrir los ojos, el dolor era insoportable.

- Está bien Tonks, yo me ocupo de él – La voz de Hermione sonó desafiante y su mirada también.

- Pero… - Protestó la chica del pelo morado, contrariada.

- Pero nada, Charlie es mi novio y yo soy la que debo cuidarlo. Tu papel como amiga no debe sobrepasar ciertos límites.

Tonks se puso en pie indignada y se alejó de ellos con determinación. Charlie que había escuchado las palabras de Hermione, la miró sin entender a que había venido todo aquello, pero la chica le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Aun así, Charlie no estaba muy de acuerdo con que hubiese echado a Tonks de su lado. Ron llegó hasta ellos con una terrible sensación de culpa, culpa que pretendía disimular.

- ¡Maldita sea Ron! – Exclamó Charlie que comenzaba a recuperar el habla - ¿En que estabas pensando?

- Lo siento, calculé mal – Mintió.

Harry miró al pelirrojo con reproche, sabía que Ron había querido golpear a Charlie. Si su amigo no comenzaba a controlarse, aquello no iría jamás por buen camino y si alguien podía sufrir con todo aquello, ese iba a ser sin duda, Ron. Hermione levantó la vista hacia el autor de la atrocidad y lo miró con resentimiento. El muchacho le devolvió la misma mirada. Hermione ayudó a Charlie a ponerse en pie, el joven pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y juntos se alejaron del grupo.

- El partido queda aplazado otra vez hasta que Charlie se recupere – Vociferó Bill a sus hermanos – Te pasaste de la raya Ron.

- ¡Fue sin querer! ¡Maldita sea!

El primogénito de Molly rodó los ojos mientras observaba como su hermano menor se alejaba de ellos con el ceño fruncido y diciendo palabrotas casi inaudibles, pero perfectamente entendibles.

Charlie se sentó sobre la silla con mucha dificultad, contrayendo aun el rostro por el dolor. Hermione lo ayudaba y luego ella hizo lo mismo junto a él. El joven resopló, Hermione lo miró de soslayo.

- ¿A qué vino lo de antes?... Con ese beso has roto todos los acuerdos.

- Lo siento – Dijo Hermione claramente sonrojada – Tonks no se creía lo nuestro, ella misma me lo comentó mientras tomábamos el sol. Se atrevió a echarme en cara que no era apasionada contigo y que entre nosotros existía el mismo deseo que puede sentir Ron por ese Cormac - Charlie rió a mandíbula batiente – Quise demostrarle que se equivocaba y a ver si así nos cree de una vez.

- Bueno, tu interpretación fue bastante creíble.

- ¡Oh Cielos! – El color de las mejillas de Hermione aumentó al recordar su arrebato.

- Estuvo muy bien.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, y el corazón se le subió a la garganta.

- ¡Oh Dios mío Charlie!... No sentiste nada ¿Verdad?

- Es muy difícil no sentir nada si a uno lo besan así – Hermione palideció, Charlie volvió a reír – Es broma Hermione, no paso nada. Intuí que lo hacías por algún buen motivo.

La joven resopló aliviada, y pudo entonces reír con él algo mas relajada.

- ¿Y lo de marcar tu territorio? – Inquirió Charlie.

- No fue muy correcto echar a Tonks, pero tenía que dejarle claro que eres de mi propiedad y que no me gusta que ande revoloteando cerca de ti, y mucho menos que se atribuya obligaciones que supuestamente me atañen a mí. Porque le guste o no, y creo que no le gusta nada de nada, a todos los efectos, yo soy tu novia – Mientras decía eso Hermione sonreía porque veía un brillo especial en la mirada de Charlie y supo que él también había notado lo molesta que se había marchado Tonks.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Charlie mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

- Ahora a esperar, esto va por muy buen camino. ¡Cielos! Ron es un bruto.

- Sí, era el mejor chutando… lo sigue siendo. Vamos, deben estar preparándose para almorzar.

Hermione le pasó la mano por la cintura y él hizo lo propio por los hombros de ella, y comenzaron a caminar hacia los demás que ya empezaban a hacerse sitio alrededor de las mesas de playa. Antes de llegar hasta ellos, Charlie se detuvo y le susurró a Hermione en el oído.

- Eres una chica estupenda Hermione, y besas muy bien. El idiota del que te enamores será un tipo muy afortunado.

Hermione sonrió sonrojada, y miró de soslayo a Ron, que definitivamente sí era un idiota. Ambos se sentaron junto al resto de la familia. El beso de Hermione parecía haber dejado una huella muy grande en Tonks y eso le dio oportunidad a Charlie de disfrutar del rostro enfadado de su amiga, y no tuvo reparos en mostrarse cariñoso con Hermione acrecentando aun mas aquel enojo. Ron, que intentaba no mirar a la pareja movía la pierna insistentemente, arrepentido por haber hecho daño a su hermano.

El resto del día en al playa pasó sin mayores incidentes. Ron le pidió disculpas a Charlie, y éste le dio a entender que no tenía importancia.

- Un accidente lo tiene cualquiera – Dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Pero nadie mejor que Ron sabía que no había sido ningún accidente, que él llevado por un sentimiento que desconocía, que nunca había experimentado, tuvo ganas de golpearle, de hacerle mucho daño. Y lo hizo, y eso lo martirizaba a pesar de haber obtenido el perdón de su hermano.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue más pesado. Estaban cansados, sudados, y con ganas de darse una relajante ducha. Antes de llegar a la granja dejaron a Alicia y a Angelina en sus respectivos hogares. Ron no abrió la boca durante todo el trayecto, y Harry intuía el motivo de su mudez. Luna y Ginny, no se hablaban, ni se miraban, y cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, Luna se marchó y ninguna de las dos se despidió de la otra. Ron bajó del coche veloz, le dijo adiós a su amigo, y se fue directo al granero par repartir la comida de las bestias, y porque sobre todo necesitaba estar solo, lejos de su hermano y de su apasionada novia. Tonks ayudó a descargar los coches y luego se despidió de todos en general sin hacer distinciones y se marchó a su casa. Fue entonces cuando los Weasley, comenzaron a repartirse los turnos para ocupar el único cuarto de baño que poseía la casa.

Había pasado más de quince minutos desde que llegaron a la granja, Ron rastrillaba el heno y llenaba con él los comederos de los animales. No podía apartar de su mente a Hermione, el beso con Charlie, su estúpida forma de reaccionar. Esa chica iba a terminar desquiciándolo, primero se estremece y suspira con el simple roce de sus labios sobre su cuello, y ahora besa a su hermano de esa forma tan poco decorosa y delante de todos. Dejó caer el rastrillo metálico sobre el suelo y se sentó en una de las banquetas de madera con la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos. La imagen de Charlie acariciando las caderas de Hermione lo hicieron resoplar con fuerza.

La casa era un caos, todos querían ocupar la ducha antes que nadie. Molly intentó poner un orden de entrada al baño, y aun así la mayoría de los pelirrojos protestaron. Finalmente y en el orden que la mujer había marcado, uno a uno fueron pasando. Ron entró en la casa mucho mas tarde, cuando ya toda su familia se había dado un buen baño, y el ambiente estaba un poco mas relajado. Subió a su habitación recogió sus cosas y esperó pacientemente a que Ginny abandonase el cuarto de baño. La joven salió con la toalla envuelta en el cabello. Ron pasó dentro, pero su hermana, que ya caminaba hacia su dormitorio, no pudo ver que el pelirrojo fue el siguiente en ocupar aquella disputada habitación. Hermione descansaba boca arriba sobre la cama, pensando en lo extraño y loco que había sido aquel día, oyó a Ginny entrar y se incorporó. La joven aun tenía cara de pocos amigos. Se sentó al borde de su cama y resopló con fuerza mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla. Hermione supo que Ginny trataba de llamar su atención, y no se hizo de rogar.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Luna es idiota – Ginny abría mucho los ojos, por fin podía hablar de su discusión con Lovegood.

- ¿Estáis enfadadas?

- Sí. Se atreve a darme consejos, cuando ella misma no se los aplica. No hay mayor estupidez que ver los errores de los demás, y no darte cuenta de que tal vez los tuyos son más enormes y más gordos – Ginny rodaba los ojos y hablaba muy rápido.

- Es solo una tonta discusión, seguro que no es la primera vez que os enfadáis. Pronto volveréis a ser amigas – Dijo Hermione con voz conciliadora.

- No creo, esta vez es definitivo.

Hermione sonrió porque Ginny adquirió un tono dramático para decir la frase. Estaba segura que ni ella misma creía sus propias palabras.

- Por cierto Hermione, el baño está libre – Añadió volviendo a pasarse con vitalidad la toalla por el pelo.

- ¡Oh! Ya era hora.

De un salto se levantó de la cama, agarró sus cosas y salió como un rayo de la habitación.

Ron cerró el grifo, sacudió la cabeza con energía para descargar un poco de agua, y abrió la cortinilla de plástico saliendo del baño. Había puesto ya los dos pies sobre el suelo cuando oyó como alguien entraba sin llamar. Ron miró nervioso la toalla que quedaba muy lejos de su alcance. La persona que había entrado de improviso aun no se había girado y se entretenía en cerrar la puerta, pero Ron pudo distinguir la melena castaña y revuelta de Hermione. El mundo se le vino encima, inmediatamente tapo como pudo con ambas manos la zona que quedaba entre sus piernas. La joven ajena a que allí había alguien, se giró inocentemente y entonces pudo ver a Ron. Abrió los ojos como platos y sus cosas resbalaron de sus brazos y cayeron al suelo húmedo.

- ¡Oh Cielos! – Exclamó.

No podía creerlo Ron estaba frente a ella, desnudo, húmedo, increíblemente sexy. Debería marcharse, lo decente era pedir disculpas y desaparecer. Pero oportunidades como aquella se presentaban muy pocas veces en la vida, y él era tan perfecto que apartar la vista de su anatomía era prácticamente imposible. Ron tensaba la mandíbula y notaba un calor sofocante en sus mejillas. Hermione recorría con sus hermosos ojos marrones el cuerpo del muchacho de arriba abajo, su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos tensos, su abdomen que incitaba a pasar los dedos por él y sus manos… ¡Sus manos! ¿Por qué Ron se tapaba la zona de su entrepierna con ambas manos? las manos de aquel chico eran enormes ¿Acaso una sola no bastaba?... La curiosidad de Hermione se hizo muy presente. El rostro de Ron iba a estallar, ella seguía sin moverse del sitio, sin dejar de contemplarlo ¿Por qué no se giraba? El joven desvió la mirada hacia la toalla que quedaba muy cerca de la chica. La situación era tensa y Ron comenzó a sentirse muy incómodo.

- Me… me pasas… la toalla.

Hermione reaccionó al fin al oír la voz de Ron, y nerviosa miro a un lado y a otro sin saber muy bien que buscaba.

- ¿Dónde está?

- A tu izquierda.

Entonces pudo verla, se acercó a ella y la agarró. Y aquí venía el dilema, tenía dos opciones. La opción más sensata y correcta, era dejarla junto a él y girarse hasta que Ron se hubiese cubierto con ella. Y la opción mas descabellada, pero aquella que saciaría su cada vez mas acrecentada y latente curiosidad femenina, era dejar que simplemente la agarrase de sus dedos. Que Ron tuviese que apartar una de las manos de su entrepierna y así poder averiguar si en realidad necesitaba las dos, o el chico solo alardeaba. Tragó saliva y entonces hizo algo que jamás en su sano juicio hubiese hecho, algo que sus padres hubiesen censurado al segundo, algo que estaba mal, muy mal y era peligroso para su estabilidad emocional. Se acercó un par de pasos hacia Ron y extendió la toalla hasta el muchacho dejándola colgada de sus dedos. Ron no podía creerlo, ¿Hermione pretendía que él agarrase la toalla? ¿Esa chica había perdido el juicio? Solo tenía que dejarla cerca de él y darse la vuelta. Ron entendió entonces que ella lo estaba retando a que apartase una de sus manos de la entrepierna. La joven seguía frente a él mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, sin pestañear con el brazo extendido y la toalla en su mano. Ron entornó los ojos, aquello era un desafío en toda regla y si había algo que podía vencer su timidez además del alcohol, eso era un reto. Porque Ronald Weasley nunca perdía. Frunció los labios, si ella quería jugar, él iba a jugar. Hermione continuaba a la espera, desafiándolo con la mirada. Y entonces ocurrió el ansiado momento, Ron apartó lentamente una mano de la zona que trataba de ocultar, y la alargó hacia la toalla hasta alcanzarla. Hermione tragó saliva, y desvío sus ojos desde los de Ron hacia la entrepierna del muchacho. Lo había hecho Ron había entrado en el juego. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación la dejó sin aliento porque ni ella misma podía llegar a sospechar que él haría algo así. El pelirrojo, que había dejado muy claro que lo era, había decidido jugar hasta el final y por ello también apartó la otra mano quedando completamente expuesto ante ella.

- ¡Oh Cielos Santo!

Porque no existía otra exclamación posible a lo que Hermione estaba viendo, realmente Ron necesitaba ambas manos para taparse aquello. Azorada, y sin salir de su asombro clavó la vista en el suelo, mientras el joven se envolvía la toalla en la cintura con rapidez, cubriéndose al fin.

- Podrías haberte girado – Dijo él con la voz firme, y con la zona completamente tapada por la tela.

Hermione alzó una vez mas los ojos clavándolos en los de él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Tú tampoco te has molestado en pedirme que lo hiciera – Añadió ella con una sonrisa sarcástica, y enarcando una ceja con aire de triunfo.

Ron movió la cabeza de un lado a otro resignado. Esta vez el juego había quedado en tablas. Pasó junto a ella, con el cabello y el cuerpo aun húmedo y al hacerlo, dejó que su brazo chocase con el hombro de la joven. Hermione notó como se le erizaron todos los vellos de la piel, Ron abrió la puerta y abandonó el baño sin decir nada más. La joven se giró y cerró la puerta de golpe, con el corazón en un puño.

El pelirrojo caminaba hacia su habitación, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Esa chica tenía un poder extraño sobre él, quería jugar y él no dudaba en entrar en el juego. Y ese juego era peligroso. Entró en su dormitorio, se secó, se vistió con rapidez y se sentó al borde de la cama con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Hermione tenía razón, él no le había pedido que se girase, y no lo había hecho por una simple y espantosa razón. No lo hizo porque le había gustado ver como aquellos ojos marrones recorrían palmo a palmo cada recodo de su cuerpo. No lo hizo porque verla deleitarse de aquella forma, notar su curiosidad por saber, por descubrir más de él, le había hecho sentir demasiado bien. Dispuesto a no seguir pensándolo mas, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Al pasar junto a la puerta del baño, oyó correr el agua, suspiró y bajó veloz las escaleras.

Estaba fría, helada. Hermione dejaba que el agua resbalase por su rostro y por su cuerpo. Necesitaba esa agua fresca, lo ocurrido anteriormente la habían dejado demasiado sorprendida y acalorada. Reía bajo el chorro de la ducha sin poder parar. Ron era increíble, siempre había algo de él que lograba sorprenderla. Recordó el momento en que él joven apartó sus manos de su parte mas íntima. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y exclamó…

- ¡Oh Dios mío!... ¡Con ambas manos!... ¡Odio a Lavender Brown!

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Está dedicado a MaKaRonHer porque hace unos días fue su cumpleaños, y este es mi pequeño regalo. Espero que lo pasases muy bien y siento no haber publicado antes...**

**Gracias a todos los que lo leéis pero sobre todo a_ LadyZabala, Riswe, MaKaRonHer, Micolita, jhezzhykahh_****_,_****_ Pastelito de higaditos, susy snape, Ceciss, spelliarmusgirl_, a vosotras por leer y comentar...**

**Besos, **

**María.**


	8. Pedir perdón a tiempo

**8. Pedir perdón a tiempo**

Por primera vez y después de casi un mes de implacable sol, aquella misma mañana el cielo amaneció cubierto de espesas y grises nubes, amenazando con dejar escapar la típica llovizna de verano. Todos agradecieron aquel día fresco y agradable, y si comenzaba a caer algunas gotas, éstas también serían bien recibidas, sobre todo por el césped de la granja que ya había vuelto a crecer un poco más de lo permitido, y necesitaba un nuevo corte. Los más complacidos con el clima fresco de aquel día fueron sin duda, Ron y Hermione. Después de lo acontecido la tarde anterior en el único cuarto de baño que poseía la casa, ninguno de los dos habían podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Cada vez que Hermione cerraba los ojos, la imagen desnuda de Ron aparecía imponente ante ella, más perfecta de lo que jamás pudo imaginar, y un sudor frío resbalaba por su espalda obligándola a levantarse y refrescarse las sienes con agua. Por su parte el pelirrojo no conseguía dormir por culpa de sus remordimientos. Pensaba que era un idiota por haberse dejado llevar por el desafío de ella, y haber quedado por un instante completamente expuesto ante la mirada fascinada de aquella joven. Sus ojos marrones muy abiertos y fijos en cada parte de su desnuda anatomía le habían perseguido durante toda la noche. Porque el problema no era que la novia de su hermano favorito lo hubiese visto desnudo, mostrando mucho más de lo que debería una persona en su sano juicio. No, el problema real era lo que había sentido él mientras veía el rostro asombrado, emocionado, y extasiado de Hermione contemplándolo sin ningún tipo de pudor. Y él se había sentido bien, él había disfrutado con cada mirada, sonrojo, y provocación de aquella joven prohibida, y eso era lo terrible del asunto, que ella estaba prohibida. Por eso apenas desayunó, y casi no probó bocado en el almuerzo, porque el nudo que tenía en el estómago apenas le dejaba respirar y mucho menos tragar. Y ahora estaba sentado en el borde de la verja de la granja, esperando a Harry, sintiendo como la brisa que había aumentado su intensidad alborotaba su cabello y lograba hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Allí, lejos de la casa, del granero, de Charlie y de ella. Harry comenzaba a tardar y Ron empezaba a impacientarse.

Para Charlie las cosas tampoco iban demasiado bien. Había amanecido como el día, un poco pachucho. Tenía fiebre, al parecer la jornada playera no le había sentado demasiado bien. Se había constipado, tenía los ojos hinchados, le dolía la cabeza y un hilillo trasparente resbalaba de vez en cuando por su nariz convirtiendo su vida en un martirio. Hermione estuvo toda la mañana a su lado, solo bajó a almorzar, y ahora volvía a estar junto a él.

- Cielo santo Charlie, vuelves a tener casi cuarenta de fiebre… Olvídate de levantarte de la cama en unos días – Dijo con voz mandona mientras miraba con interés el termómetro.

El joven resopló con fuerza, y pareció emitir un gruñido o una palabra malsonante por lo bajo. Hermione prefirió ignorar ambas cosas.

- Mañana es el campeonato de ajedrez de Ron. Yo… siempre voy con él. No puedo fallarle – Dijo sorbiendo el hilillo trasparente y acuoso que se empeñaba en salir por su estilizada nariz.

- Pues este año no te quedará más remedio que fallarle – Dijo Hermione con rotundidad.

- Ella tiene razón querido. Además, Ron ganará igualmente.

Molly acababa de entrar en la habitación portando una bandeja con un caldo humeante y un tónico para bajar la fiebre. Hermione sonrió y escrutó a Charlie con ojos de sargento. El joven se dio por vencido, dos mujeres contra él era demasiado para su debilitado estado de salud.

- Hermione, me quedaré con este cabezota un rato y así podrás descansar. Llevas todo el día metida en este cuarto – La señora Weasley miraba a la muchacha con ternura, agradecida por no desatender a su hijo.

- No es necesario, de veras. No me importa quedarme junto a Charlie – Admitió sinceramente.

- Lo sé querida. Pero insisto en que debes descansar un poco.

Hermione asintió agradecida y depositando un beso sobre la frente hirviendo de Charlie, salió del dormitorio y de la casa. Necesitaba un poco de aire, y estirar las extremidades que se habían quedado un poco entumecidas después de estar sentada en aquella vieja mecedora tantas horas. Hacía mas fresco del normal para la fecha, por ello se frotó los brazos con ahínco para hacerlos entrar en calor. Todo estaba tranquilo, casi todos los Weasley estaban fuera de casa en sus respectivos trabajos, y el resto dormía la siesta. Hermione recorrió con la mirada todo el entorno que la rodeaba, definitivamente el césped necesitaba un nuevo corte. Sus ojos se detuvieron de pronto en la figura de Ron que seguía sentado sobre la verja de espaldas a donde ella se encontraba, con las piernas hacia fuera, esperando a Harry. Hermione suspiró, no debería acercarse a él y mucho menos después de la tensa escena vivida la tarde anterior. Pero verlo ahí, quieto, mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello era algo demasiado tentador para dar media vuelta y regresar a la casa. Así que movida mas por su deseo de estar junto a él que por su razón, caminó con paso firme hacia el muchacho sin dejar de frotarse los brazos desnudos expuestos a aquella, cada vez mas, desagradable brisa.

- Hola – Dijo una vez que llegó a él mientras introducía los brazos por los barrotes de hierro de la verja.

Ron dio un pequeño respingo al oír su voz, y nervioso miró hacia abajo. Hermione no desvió su mirada hacia él y por ese motivo el pelirrojo solo pudo ver la base de su cabellera rebelde.

- ¿Cómo sigue Charlie? – Preguntó con la voz más calmada de lo que él mismo esperaba.

- Igual, ha vuelto a subirle la fiebre… Tu madre está ahora con él.

Los ojos de ambos seguían sin encontrarse. Ron había vuelto a mirar hacia el camino por donde Harry debía llegar y no llegaba. El silencio era terrible, ambos sabían que debían hablar, y mucho, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir la primera palabra.

- Ron…

- ¿Qué?

Estaba claro que aquello era un avance, pero costaba mucho decir las cosas en frío y aquel día hacía mucho frío.

- Yo – Hermione fue la primera en decir algo mas que un simple monosílabo – Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió ayer en el baño.

Ron desvió una vez mas su mirada hacia la joven, y en esta ocasión, sí se topó con los ojos de ella.

- Yo también quería disculparme – Admitió él.

- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué? – Inquirió Hermione extrañada.

- Por hacer cosas que no debo hacer, por pensar cosas que no debo pensar y por sentir lo que no debo sentir.

Ron tragó saliva, estaba siendo mucho mas sincero de lo que debía, pero necesitaba serlo. Hermione se quedó en silencio intentando interpretar bien las palabras que acababa de escuchar ¿Que significaba, sentir lo que no debo sentir? El joven continuó hablando, pero esta vez apartó su mirada de ella.

- Sabes demasiado de mí, prácticamente no tengo secreto alguno para ti. Y eso no es justo, así juegas con ventaja.

Hermione estaba desconcertada, ¿Acaso Ron quería saber cosas de ella, de su vida, de sus deseos?

- Está bien, tienes razón… ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

Ron volvió a girar sus azules ojos hacia ella y la miro fijamente, como si quisiera decirle 'Todo'. Hermione no preguntó mas, tomó aire y dijo.

- Soy hija única, mis padres son dentistas, ambos. Mi padre está especializado en cirugía máxilofacial, y gracias a eso hemos tenido siempre una vida fácil y holgada, muy diferente a la vuestra – Ron sonrió irónicamente, y Hermione se sonrojó, tal vez no debió decir eso – Soy una aplicada y responsable estudiante, los libros han sido casi toda mi vida. Curso el último año en la universidad de Historia. No suelo hacer cosas que se salgan de lo correcto, por lo menos hasta ahora – Volvió a sonrojarse y él también – Mis amigos son perfectos, mis novios fueron perfectos y… aburridos. Mi vida siempre fue un camino de rosas, meticulosamente planeada y al parecer y después de lo que he descubierto, bastante tediosa. Cuando recibí la beca para terminar mis estudios lejos de Londres, acepté casi sin pensarlo. Necesitaba alejarme de mi soporífera y perfecta vida, y averiguar que había de real en todo lo que me rodeaba. Me fui a Rumania, y allí conocí a Charlie, y él trastocó mi bien estructurada existencia. Me ayudó a adaptarme a un mundo sin mis amigos de siempre, y sin mi familia. Charlie se convirtió allí en mi único amigo y en mi familia.

- ¿Cuándo supiste que estabas… enamorada? – Preguntó Ron con un hilo de voz.

- No lo sé… surgió, con cada historia, con cada anécdota, cada vez que veía su rostro – Hermione no hablaba de Charlie – No pude evitar enamorarme de… él. Y luché contra eso, porque enamorarme de un Weasley no estaba en mi lista de cosas perfectas que hacer en la vida.

Ron esbozó una tímida sonrisa, Hermione desvió la mirada al suelo y por ese motivo no pudo ver como el joven de un salto se bajaba de la verja y se quedaba frente a ella.

- Hermione – Susurró.

La muchacha salió de su ensimismamiento y volvió a mirarlo.

- Mañana comenzará el campeonato de Ajedrez con la primera fase eliminatoria, y durará hasta el jueves, que será la gran final. Charlie me acompaña todos los años, pero no creo que su estado de salud lo deje hacerlo por ahora… He pensado, que tal vez… ¿Querrías venir?

Hermione mostró mucha sorpresa ante la propuesta del joven, pensaba que después de lo de la ducha Ron trataría de huir de ella a como diera lugar. Nerviosa y emocionada, agarró un mechón de su cabello castaño y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja al mismo tiempo que decía.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?... ¿A pesar de lo de ayer?

- Sí…en cuanto a lo de ayer, será mejor para todos que lo olvidemos – Dijo de una forma tan encantadora que ella notó como le temblaron levemente las piernas. Olvidar lo que vio no iba a ser nada fácil.

- Oh, Ron. Me encantaría, pero no creo que sea correcto dejar a Charlie solo. Ahora me necesita más que nunca.

El pelirrojo resopló y clavó la vista en el suelo, dejando ver una sombra de desilusión en su pecoso rostro, y eso hizo que el corazón de Hermione diese un inesperado salto de júbilo. Parecía realmente que Ron deseaba que ella fuese al campeonato.

- Creo que a Charlie no le importaría que lo dejases solo. Además, está mamá, Ginny y el resto de la familia para hacerle compañía. Y probablemente en estos días se encontrará mejor – Comentaba sin levantar los ojos del suelo – Si Charlie dijese que no le importa… ¿Vendrías?

- Por supuesto que sí Ron.

El joven elevó los ojos hacia ella luciendo una tímida sonrisa.

- Pues preguntémosle – Añadió con un tono de voz tan decidido como aquella vez en que Cormac lo retó a jugar un partido.

Agarró con fuerza la mano de Hermione y tiró de ella obligándola a caminar con él. Entraron juntos en la casa, subieron con rapidez la escalera de madera gastada hasta el segundo piso, y antes de entrar en la habitación de Charlie, Ron soltó la mano de Hermione y empujó la puerta con suavidad. Su madre estaba sentada en la mecedora junto a la cama de su hijo y parecía dar cabezadas producidas por el incontrolado sueño, pero Charlie estaba despierto y con un gesto de la mano les indicó que pasaran. En silencio, ambos entraron en la habitación.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó Ron en voz baja.

- Mejor que ayer cuando me diste aquel golpe con el balón – Contestó Charlie en el mismo tono de voz, sonriendo, y con los ojos hinchados y la nariz goteando.

Ron torció la boca y se rascó la nuca con aire inocente. Su hermano soltó una risa, el rostro de Ron irradiaba culpabilidad por todos lados.

- Siento no poder acompañarte al campeonato este año… me lo han prohibido – Dijo mirando de soslayo a Hermione con el rostro muy serio.

La joven frunció los labios, y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro resignada. Ron pensó que aquel era un buen momento para hacerle su propuesta a Charlie, y con el corazón golpeando con fuerza, hablo al fin.

- He pensado que como tú no podrás venir, tal vez no te importaría que lo hiciera ella – Estaba rojo hasta las orejas mientras señalaba con el dedo tembloroso a Hermione, que bajó la cabeza azorada.

Daba la impresión de que estaban haciendo algo realmente malo. Charlie más interesado por intentar retener los mocos dentro de su nariz que por los rostros azorados de los dos jóvenes, preguntó.

- ¿Te apetece ir Hermione?

- Sí – Contestó ella con timidez, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ron que brillaban más que nunca.

- Entonces ve, aquí te vas a aburrir. Aunque si no entiendes mucho de ajedrez allí también te aburrirás – Charlie río con fuerza de su propia ocurrencia, y al hacerlo, Molly se movió un poco y resopló. Dejo de reír y añadió – No te preocupes por mí, intuyo que estaré mejor que nunca.

Al decir eso el joven miró a su madre que había vuelto a la posición de antes, con la cabeza apoyada de una difícil forma sobre su propio hombro, y dando sonoros ronquidos.

- ¿De verdad que no te importa? – Insistió Hermione, rogando para que Charlie no cambiase de opinión.

- ¿Importarme? Por supuesto que no. Ya haces suficiente por mí para obligarte a permanecer aquí encerrada – El pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo a la chica, y ésta entendió que no se refería a su resfriado – Ve con Ron y diviértete.

Hermione corrió hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla agradecida, Charlie le respondió con un ruidoso estornudo.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápida. Ron y Harry se confundían con los muebles del salón, porque permanecían prácticamente inmóviles enfrascados en la que sería la última partida de ajedrez antes del campeonato. Fue muy larga, y finalmente el pelirrojo ganó.

Ginny estuvo encerrada en su habitación, tumbada en la cama con el teléfono a su lado por si a Luna se decidía a llamar para disculparse. Pero el teléfono solo sonó una sola vez en toda la tarde y no fue ella. El enfado de Ginny había dejado paso a la tristeza. Luna era insufrible a veces, pero era su mejor amiga y no podía soportar estar sin hablarle mucho tiempo, y un día completo, ya era demasiado. Le hacían falta sus locuras, sus desquiciantes comentarios sobre lo bueno que estaba Ron y lo encantador que era Fred. Porque Luna podía ser rara, o a veces estar loca, pero siempre le hacía reír, y no sabia muy bien porque en ese momento necesitaba mas que nunca que la hiciesen reír. Ginny Weasley necesitaba a Luna Lovegood para poder ser simplemente ella. Aun así su arraigado orgullo Weasley no le dejaba levantar el auricular del teléfono y llamar a su amiga para solucionar las cosas.

Por su parte Luna estaba muy fastidiada. Su tonta discusión con Ginny, y la inminente y nada agradable llegada del chico Scamander, la tenían de los nervios, con ganas de arañar las paredes. Su padre intentaba no cruzarse mucho en su camino. Conocía el carácter dulce de su hija, pero también lo imposible que se ponía cuando estaba enfadada, y ahora parecía estarlo mucho. Así que solo coincidía con ella durante las comidas, y el resto del día, Luna lo pasaba encerrada en su habitación, siempre abarrotada de cosas, pendiente del teléfono esperando una llamada de Ginny con una disculpa añadida. Pero pasó de largo la tarde, y eso no sucedió. Consiguiendo de esa forma aumentar su frustración.

Hermione estaba feliz, su rostro lo reflejaba de todas las formas posibles. Ron la había invitado al campeonato de ajedrez. Ron, el chico mas tímido que había conocido jamás, después de lo sucedido, de ver lo que vio en la ducha, él la había invitado, intercediendo ante Charlie. El interés de Ron, le hacía albergar una pequeña esperanza, y esa esperanza hacia que su corazón no dejase de brincar de alegría.

Harry cenó con los Weasley, y durante la comida Ron y él, siguieron hablando de estrategias y de los posibles contrincantes del pelirrojo. En una esquina Ginny no podía apartar los ojos de él. Lo observaba con detenimiento, analizándolo, recordando las palabras de Luna "No tiene nada de malo besar a Harry", "Harry no está nada mal". Y era verdad, Luna no estaba equivocada en eso, y ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Harry Potter era guapo, mucho. El cabello azabache siempre rebelde, la piel blanca y aquellos enormes ojos verdes escondidos injustamente tras las lentes… Y entonces una pregunta surgió en su roja cabeza ¿Por qué Harry no tenía novia? Cualquier chica estaría dispuesta a tener una relación con él, porque el joven poseía otras cualidades además de su físico y Ginny reconocía que era difícil encontrar muchachos con el encanto y la calidad moral de Harry. La joven continuó con la vista clavada en él, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, deslizando el tenedor de un lugar a otro del plato dejando que su comida se enfriase sin haber llevado siquiera un poco a la boca. Harry notó entonces que lo observaban y buscó con su mirada quien era la persona que lo hacía. Ginny se sobresaltó al ver los ojos de Harry sumergidos en los suyos, y los desvió presurosa hacia el plato de puré de patatas y salchichas. Harry frunció el ceño contrariado y continuo su conversación con Ron. No pasó mucho tiempo en que los ojos de Ginny volviesen a buscar al joven, y justo en ese momento a Ron le dio por bromear con Harry revolviéndole el cabello de forma brusca, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz que el muchacho tenía en la frente y que siempre se empeñaba en disimular. A Ginny siempre le había llamado la atención aquella cicatriz, rosada, brillante y en forma de rayo, pero sobre todo el secreto que guardaba. Y por primera vez a pesar de haberla visto en multitud de ocasiones, le pareció sexy.

- ¡Cielos Harry! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido en la frente? – Exclamó Hermione al ver la herida del joven.

Todos los Weasley se giraron hacia Harry, y se quedaron callados. Sabían que el chico nunca hablaba de eso. Ron dejó de bromear con él, y lo miró fijamente. Harry había palidecido. Hermione comprendió que tal vez no debió ser tan curiosa.

- Cuando tenía diez años, sufrí un accidente de automóvil con mis padres. Ellos murieron, yo sobreviví, y esto – Se señaló la frente – es lo que hace que lo recuerde todos los días.

Hermione sintió una aflicción en el pecho enorme por Harry, ella no conocía la historia del joven y se compadeció de él.

- Lo siento Harry.

Ginny observó como el muchacho se afanaba en volver a cubrir con un mechón de su negro cabello su estigma, y sintió una ternura inmensa alojarse en el corazón. Tuvo ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza y rozar sus dedos por aquella herida del pasado que parecía no cicatrizar nunca. Un nudo taponó su estómago cuando Harry la miró una vez más, y entonces supo que aquella noche no podría comer. Se levantó rápidamente disculpándose y se marchó a su habitación. Harry sorprendido con la reacción y el rostro desencajado de Ginny, la siguió con la mirada mientras preguntaba.

- ¿Qué le pasa?... Está rara.

- Ha discutido con Luna – Contestó Ron con la boca llena.

- ¿Otra vez? – Inquirió su amigo sin dejar de mirar el lugar por donde había desaparecido la muchacha.

- Así es, y esta vez debe haber sido fuerte, porque llevan un día sin llamarse.

- ¡Bah! Esto no pasará de mañana, ya lo veréis – Comentó George con una sonrisa – Luna no puede estar mucho tiempo lejos de esta casa – Miró de soslayo a su hermano gemelo y éste frunció los labios mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

Pero Harry no pudo evitar preocuparse. El rostro descompuesto de Ginny no parecía ser solo por el enfado con la rubia.  
Ginny entró en su habitación como un rayo y se asomó por la ventana, necesitaba aire. A lo lejos, se vislumbraban las luces encendidas de las casas vecinas, entre ellas la de Luna y la de Cormac. Sintió una presión dentro de su cabeza, todo se agolpaba de pronto. Su discusión, Cormac, y el extraño sentimiento que la había embargado por Harry. Pero sobre todo ese nudo en su estómago que casi no la dejó respirar cuando aquellos ojos verdes volvieron a posarse sobre ella.

- Harry… ¿Qué será lo que ocultas?

La mañana siguiente despertó igual que la anterior, nublada y fresca. Ron se levantó muy temprano, estaba nervioso y ansioso. Harry no tardó mucho en reunirse con él, llegando a estar incluso más frenético que su amigo. Desayunaron juntos, y cuando Hermione bajó a la cocina ya estaban listos. La joven bebió con rapidez un zumo de naranja y engulló como pudo una tostada con mermelada de arándanos, y en menos de un suspiro ya estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del coche de Harry rumbo a Londres. Charlie había dado en el clavo, y Hermione no tenía ni idea de jugar al ajedrez. Lo único que era familiar era el tablero bicromático donde se depositaban las diferentes piezas, pero nada más. Y aun así, era una chica feliz, y estaba segura que no podría aburrirse jamás, porque no había otra cosa que la entretuviese más que contemplar a Ron. Estuvo callada durante todo el trayecto, oyendo sin entender nada como los chicos no dejaban de hablar sobre las jugadas y estrategias que habían ensayado, y que Ron debía seguir al pie de la letra. Harry daba instrucciones a su amigo consciente de que éste no las necesitaba, y Ron las escuchaba con interés demostrado al primero que su triunfo sería gracias a su ayuda. Hermione los observaba encandilada, era una pareja adorable. Cada uno diferente al otro, en lo físico y en su manera de ser, pero perfectamente complementados. Y así, escuchando, observando y sonriendo como una boba, se le paso el tiempo, y cuando se vino a dar cuenta ya estaba frente a las instalaciones donde se jugaría el campeonato de Ajedrez de la ciudad.

Un silencio casi absoluto reinaba en la Madriguera. La Señora Weasley, acompañada de Fleur y Bill, había ido a la ciudad para comprar todo lo necesario para abastecer de viandas y bebidas la noche de la barbacoa. Ginny tuvo que quedarse a cargo de los pequeños y de su hermano Charlie, que aunque parecía encontrarse un poco mejor aun debía guardar cama. En el jardín, Ginny se afanaba en tratar que el columpio de Victoire siguiese balanceándose de delante hacia atrás, mientras que el pequeño Dominique se entretenía atrapar escarabajos que huían de él despavoridos por el césped, haciéndole muy difícil la cacería. La pelirroja miraba absorta al pequeño sonriendo de forma mecánica. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin hablar con Luna, y aquella situación casi ridícula comenzaba a afectarle. La cancela de la granja chirrió logrando que Ginny desviara su atención hacia ella, con la esperanza de ver la cabeza rubia de Luna asomar. Pero no fue así y la cabeza era de color morada que se acercaba a ella y a los niños con calma.

- Buenos días Ginny – Saludó Tonks alzando en brazos al pequeño Weasley francés, que inmediatamente arrugó el gesto enfurruñado, mirando el lugar exacto donde estaba a punto de dar caza al escarabajo justo cuando su cuerpecito se elevó del suelo hacia Dios sabe donde.

- Hola Tonks – La apatía en la voz de la pelirroja alertó a su vecina de que las cosas no iban mucho mejor por allí.

- No me digas que Luna y tú aun seguís de morros.

Ginny asintió con semblante melancólico mientras de forma mecánica seguía empujando el columpio de la niña. Dominique comenzó a dar muestras de su impaciencia por dejar los brazos de Tonks y volver al césped. La joven entendiendo los deseos del niño, lo dejó nuevamente sobre el verde suelo. Feliz, el pequeño continuó con su búsqueda incansable de coleópteros.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – Preguntó Tonks desviando la atención del niño y recorriendo el silencioso jardín con la mirada.

- No hay nadie aparte de mí, los niños y Charlie que está enfermo.

- ¿Enfermo? ¿Qué le ocurre?

- Parece que pilló un resfriado en la playa. Está fastidiado porque no puede acompañar a Ron al campeonato de ajedrez como todos los años.

- ¿Hermione está con él? – Inquirió Tonks clavando su mirada en la ventana de la habitación de su amigo, pensando que si ella se encontraba allí lo mejor era no subir. Después de lo ocurrido en al playa cuando la alejó de su lado, no sabía si podría controlarse si ella volvía a hacerlo.

- ¿Hermione?... No, ella se fue muy temprano con Ron y Harry.

Tonks frunció el ceño y entornó los ojos.

- ¿Ha dejado solo a Charlie?

- Sí, él dijo que no le importaba y ella se fue con Ron.

- Vaya… - Tonks no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo – Entonces subiré para averiguar como se encuentra tu hermano.

Ginny se encogió de hombros con el mismo desaliento que la había acompañado durante la corta conversación, y observó como Tonks entraba en la casa.

Antes de pasar a la habitación de Charlie, Tonks se atusó el cabello ya un poco descolorido, pidiendo a gritos un nuevo tinte. Había escogido una camiseta con un cuello enorme, tiró de la tela negra hacia uno de sus brazos para que quedara expuesto la mayor parte posible de su hombro, quería demostrarle a Charlie que ella también podía ser sexy si se lo proponía. Tomó aire expulsándolo luego con fuerza y empujando suavemente la puerta, entró. La habitación estaba a media luz, y en una de las tres camas que poseía el cuarto y que no era las de los gemelos, dormía plácidamente Charlie. La ilusión de Tonks se desinfló como un globo, esperaba encontrarlo despierto, observó con tristeza su hombro desnudo y se colocó la camiseta en su sitio, ocultando la piel una vez mas bajo la tela. Luego con sigilo, se acercó a la cama del joven y se sentó en la mecedora de la Señora Weasley que estaba justo al lado. Tal vez era mejor así, contemplarlo dormido. Sin tener que decir ni una sola palabra, oyendo solo su pausada y profunda respiración. No entendía como Hermione podía dejarlo solo, si estar en su compañía era todo lo que ella anhelaba. Pero se alegró de que Hermione hubiese preferido acompañar a Ron, ahora Charlie estaba allí, solo para ella. Tonks esbozó una tierna sonrisa mientras contemplaba el rostro algo desmejorado de su amigo, e inevitablemente un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. La boca entreabierta de Charlie le abocaba a pensar locuras, aquel rostro salpicado por una incipiente barba rojiza mas acusada ahora que nunca después de un par de días sin retocarla, y su cabello anaranjado, mas largo que el de Ron pero mas corto que el de Bill, que se dispersaba por la almohada y por su frente, podían llegar a desquiciarla por completo. Una melancolía inmensa se apoderó de su corazón al recordar tiempos pasados, cuando eran el uno solo del otro. Cuando Charlie, con quince años, intentaba por todos los medios que Tonks prestase un poco de atención mientras él le explicaba la evolución del hombre prehistórico. Aquello era aburridísimo, pero oírlo hablar tan entusiasmado de antropología era suficiente para pensar que valía la pena soportar semejante tostón. Rememoró momentos de confidencias sobre sus primeras experiencias sexuales, que habían sido desastrosas en ambos casos, y se troncharon de la risa mientras lo hablaban entre ellos. Cuando, a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado y los había hecho crecer y madurar, alejándolos el uno del otro, Charlie siempre volvía, cada año y ella estaba allí cuando eso sucedía. Libres, sin ataduras, sin compromisos… hasta ahora.

- ¿Por qué dejaste que te cazaran Charlie?... Ella te cortó las alas, siempre fuiste un pájaro libre… libre para volver a mí.

Las palabras susurrantes de Tonks hicieron que Charlie, en mitad del sueño exhalase un profundo suspiro y girase el rostro aun más hacia ella. La muchacha consciente de que él aun dormía extendió un brazo hacia su rostro, y con sus dedos aparto suavemente uno de los mechones del cabello rojo de Charlie de su frente. Él no lo sabía, ni siquiera podía sospecharlo, pero todos los hombres que habían pasado por la vida de Tonks, todos aquellos que alguna vez tuvieron la fortuna de compartir con ella su cama o el asiento trasero de su coche, todos, tenían el cabello rojo. Y mientras dejaba que aquellos hombres acariciaran o besaran cada parte de su cuerpo, imaginaba que eran las manos de Charlie o sus labios los que recorrían su piel con avidez. Nunca le importó que Charlie tuviese chicas revoloteando a su alrededor, e incluso sabía en que momento se había llegado a dar un revolcón con alguna de ellas, pero era algo esporádico, algo sin importancia, como todos aquellos pelirrojos que pasaban por su vida. Pero aquella mañana en la playa, cuando Hermione besó a Charlie de aquella forma, sintió una mezcla de celos y rabia que jamás había sentido, porque Hermione no era una chica pasajera, era su novia y su futura esposa, y saber eso era lo que no la dejaba conciliar el sueño por las noches. Saber que lo perdería para siempre.

- Tonks…

El susurro del muchacho se oyó claro. La joven lo miró fijamente y pudo ver que aun dormía. Sonrió, había susurrado su nombre entre sueños, y no el de Hermione.

- Oh Charlie, tendrás que perdonarme porque lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer ahora mismo romperá todas las reglas de nuestra amistad. Pero vas a casarte con ella y si no lo hago ahora, tal vez no podré hacerlo nunca. A fin de cuentas, hace siglos que dejé de verte solo como a un amigo…

Pronunció esas palabras en voz baja, luego tomó aire infundiéndose valor y sin pensarlo ni un minuto mas se dejó llevar por su instinto y su deseo. Lentamente se inclinó sobre el rostro del joven y pronto notó la respiración de Charlie chocar contra su nariz, y fue una dulce sensación. Pero nada se pudo comparar al instante en que los cálidos labios de su amigo quedaron bajo los suyos. El corazón de Tonks se expandió tanto que logro que le doliese el pecho y supo que ya no volvería a probar mejor sabor que el de aquellos labios. Cerró los ojos y se sintió inmensamente feliz, mientras en su mente se maldecía por buscar en otros lo que siempre tuvo tan cerca, por dejar que una chica de ciudad, seis años menor que él, le arrebatase el placer de saborear aquella boca por el resto de su vida.  
Al contacto de Tonks, Charlie se movió un poco. Ella sobresaltada se incorporó alejando su rostro del de él. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

- Pensé que no vendrías a verme.

Tonks tragó saliva, había estado a punto de descubrirla. Respiro lentamente intentando que su corazón volviese a latir de forma controlada. Pero le era prácticamente imposible conseguirlo, aquella voz, aquellos ojos… amaba todo de él, hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

- Ya ves, te equivocaste.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? – Preguntó él mientras se incorporaba apoyándose sobre los codos y al hacerlo, la sábana resbaló hasta su cintura dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo y logrando que el corazón de Tonks que parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad, se disparase una vez más.

- El suficiente para saber que roncas como un león – Ni siquiera supo como pudieron salir tantas palabras seguidas de su garganta.

- Yo no ronco – Protestó Charlie frunciendo el ceño, fingiendo sentirse ofendido – Ron es el único animal de esta casa.

Tonks rió y Charlie rodó los ojos.

- Veamos que tal sigue tu temperatura.

Y diciendo eso agarró de la mesilla de noche el termómetro, en intentó meterlo en la boca de Charlie, pero éste le paró la mano y la miró a los ojos fijamente mientras decía.

- Me gusta que estés conmigo, me gusta que me cuides.

Un rubor débil coloreó las mejillas de Tonks, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza como si estuviese preso y luchase por querer escapar de su pecho. Tragó saliva mientras sonreía a su amigo, y tratando de que su pulso temblase lo menos posible introdujo al fin el trozo de cristal con mercurio en la boca de Charlie. La fiebre del muchacho comenzaba a descender considerablemente, pero en ella comenzaba a instalarse un calor distinto, un calor demasiado agradable para poder olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

Ron regresó a casa por la tarde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y eso solo podía significar que había pasado la primera fase, sobre todo cuando detrás de él apareció Harry con la sonrisa aun más grande que la de su amigo. Hermione subió rápidamente a la habitación de Charlie para ver como se encontraba, y cuando entró, Tonks ya se había marchado. Ginny se encontraba hundida en el sofá junto a los gemelos, viendo la televisión. Fred y George dejaban caer sus pies sobre la mesa baja de madera que quedaba en el centro, entre los tres sofás de tres plazas, y lo hacían aun sabiendo que aquello molestaba sobremanera a su madre. Sobre la misma mesa se desperdigaban montones de papeles con gráficos de estadísticas que Percy trataba de ordenar cronológicamente, y entre resoplido y resoplido apartaba los pies de Fred que de una forma u otra terminaba siempre encima de uno de esos documentos. Percy miraba a su hermano con los ojos entornados, algo le decía que Fred colocaba sus pies allí a propósito con el único fin de fastidiarlo y sacarlo de sus casillas. Y no se equivocaba, porque cada vez que Percy apartaba su pie de su documento estadístico y resoplaba con fuerza, Fred miraba a su gemelo, y entre ambos había un intercambio de sonrisas malévolas y cómplices.

- Harry… ¿Te quedas a cenar? – La Señora Weasley asomó su roja cabeza por la encimera de la cocina, parecía un payaso con la nariz embadurnada de harina.

- No gracias, no he avisado en casa y ya sabe que a mi tía Petunia le molesta enormemente los cambios de planes a última hora – Contestó el joven con una media sonrisa, que definitivamente era forzada.

Inesperadamente Ginny se levantó de pronto del sofá, y pasó frente a ellos como un rayo, saliendo de la casa.

- ¿Luna y ella siguen sin hablarse? – Preguntó Ron después de ver como su hermana daba un sonoro portazo.

- Sí querido – Contestó Molly apesadumbrada – Luna tampoco ha llamado hoy.

- Vaya, parece que esta vez si fue grave… ¡Dos días! – Exclamó Ron – eso es demasiado tiempo para ellas.

Harry se preocupó por la forma de actuar de la joven, y con un simple y rápido adiós se despidió de ellos, no sin antes recordar a Ron que debía acostarse pronto para estar fresco y así poder concentrarse en pasar la segunda fase del campeonato al día siguiente.  
Mientras caminaba hacia su coche, Harry vio a Ginny. La joven estaba de pie junto a la alberca con los brazos metidos en el agua hasta los codos. Dudó un poco si sería buena idea hablar con ella, pero finalmente se decidió a hacerlo. Ginny vio como el joven se acercaba y se situaba a su lado. La chica le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- No muy bien. ¿Ya sabes que Luna y yo…?

- Sí, lo sé… es por él ¿verdad?... es por Cormac otra vez – Ginny frunció el ceño y miró a Harry de forma inquisitoria – No es difícil adivinar que él es uno de los motivos por el que te has enfadado con Luna, siempre es por él – Ginny chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia – Está bien, prometí no volver a hablarte de él y no voy a hacerlo… Pero no me gusta verte tan triste Ginny, tú no eres así.

Ginny exhaló un suspiro, su discusión con Luna no era lo único que le preocupaba. Había algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde la noche anterior y solo él podía sacarla de sus dudas y matar así aquella curiosidad por saber más.

- Harry… No te enojes conmigo, pero me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, y me gustaría aun más que me la contestaras.

Harry entornó los ojos mirándola con algo de desconfianza.

- Si está en mi mano hacerlo lo haré.

- Estoy segura que puedes hacerlo, lo que no sé es si vas a querer – Aquella frase aumentó la curiosidad del joven, y esperó expectante para saber cual era aquella pregunta misteriosa y entonces Ginny la formuló - ¿Por qué nunca hablas del accidente de tus padres?

El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido y dio un paso atrás, jamás pensó que la pregunta de Ginny estuviese relacionada con aquel desagradable recuerdo.

- Me duele hablar de ello…

- ¿Por qué?

Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso, resopló y su rostro dio síntomas de un gran sufrimiento. Ginny pensó que tal vez no fue buena idea preguntarle, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Pero entonces, Harry habló.

- Porque fue mi culpa – Admitió dejando a la joven boquiabierta – Sí Ginny, mi culpa… Regresábamos a casa, creo que de una verbena. Fuese de donde fuese yo quería volver allí, porque al parecer lo estaba pasando bien cuando mis padres decidieron que ya era hora de marcharnos. No dejaba de protestar durante el camino de vuelta y eso comenzó a exasperarlos…

_"- Quiero volver a la fiesta mamá… No me pude subir a la noria – Decía un Harry de diez años, haciendo pucheros y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho._

__

- Volveremos otro día cariño, ahora es tarde y debemos regresar a casa, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela – Su madre intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón con una voz dulce y paciente.

Pero Harry no estaba conforme con la explicación y siguió protestando. De pronto, en medio de la rabieta se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

- ¿Qué haces Harry?, ¡Vuelve a ponértelo inmediatamente! – Gritó su padre que lo había visto por el espejo retrovisor.

- ¡No! ¡Voy a bajarme del coche ahora! – Vociferó el niño más terco que una mula.

- ¡Oh Dios mío Harry! No seas cabezota, no puedes abrir la puerta con el coche en marcha… ¡Estás loco! ¡Vuelve a ponerte el cinturón! – Le reprendió su madre que se había girado desde su asiento delantero, y con ambas manos luchaba por hacer volver a su hijo a su lugar y colocarle el cinturón – ¡Detén el coche James!... Harry no puede ir suelto.

- ¡Maldita sea Harry!

- ¡Voy a bajarme! – Gritó el niño una vez mas sin medir las consecuencias de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Y sin decir nada más, llevó su mano hacia el tirador de la puerta, y terco, terquísimo como el que más, Harry abrió la puerta con el coche aun en marcha. Su madre profirió un grito de espanto.

_- ¡Cierra la puerta Harry! – Bramó su padre girando la cabeza hacia él, desviando su atención de la carretera y fulminándolo con la mirada…"_

- Luego todo pasó tan deprisa que apenas lo recuerdo. Nuestro coche invadió la calzada contraria, y un vehiculo que circulaba por ella se nos echó encima. Mi padre intentó esquivarlo, pero al estar distraído con mi rabieta, lo hizo hacia el lado equivocado. Yo salí disparado, por la puerta que estaba abierta y mi cabeza golpeó con fuerza sobre el asfalto dejándome inconsciente y marcado para siempre. Pero el coche con mis padres dentro, se despeñó por un barranco, y ambos murieron en el acto. Estuve hospitalizado tres meses, allí cumplí los once años…

- ¡Oh Cielo Santo Harry, es horrible! – Exclamó Ginny llevándose la mano al pecho, notando como el corazón lo golpeaba con fuerza - ¿Por qué nunca nos has contado esto?

- Porque no es fácil contar que mis padre murieron por mi culpa, por ser un niño estúpido y terco… Porque no es sencillo decirle a la gente que la mitad de las noches me despierto envuelto en pesadillas, donde siempre aparecen sus cuerpos ensangrentados… Porque… si yo, no me hubiese portado de esa forma, se les hubiese hecho caso, mis padres aun vivirían… Porque lo último que recuerdo de ellos, es el grito aterrador de mi madre y la mirada de rabia de mi padre… Y eso Ginny, no es fácil de contar, ni siquiera a vosotros…

La joven se quedó sin habla, y contempló con aflicción el rostro pálido, desencajado y surcado por lágrimas de Harry. Se le encogió el corazón al verlo así, sufriendo de esa forma.

- Eras solo un niño…

- Eso da igual… ellos ya no están.

Harry pasó con rabia sus manos por el rostro y se limpio las lágrimas que aun se atrevían a resbalar por él.

- Ron lo sabe ¿verdad?

El muchacho asintió pesadamente.

- Necesitaba contárselo a alguien…– Se acercó a ella y le sujetó con suavidad las manos que estaban húmedas y frías por el agua de la alberca – Ginny, es estúpido que sufras por nada, tu problema con Luna se soluciona con una simple llamada… Ojala yo pudiese llamar a mis padres y pedirles perdón – Harry soltó las manos de Ginny y le regaló una apagada sonrisa – Nos vemos mañana.

Diciendo eso comenzó a caminar hacia su coche y subiendo a él desapareció mas rápido de lo que lo había hecho jamás. Ginny se quedó en silencio pensando en todo lo que Harry le había dicho, sintiendo como el frío que producía el roce de la brisa sobre sus brazos comenzaba a entumecerlos. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y entendió que Harry tenía razón, que se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña y que su problema con Luna aun tenía solución. Que la vida estaba llena de cosas horribles como para preocuparse por una absurda y tonta discusión, en la que además ambas llevaban algo de razón y solo se habían dicho la verdad. Sin pensarlo mas, atravesó el jardín corriendo y entró en la casa tan precipitadamente que al abrir la puerta de golpe le dio con ella a Percy. El muchacho acaba de terminar de organizar todas las estadísticas y el choque hizo que los documentos quedasen esparcidos por el suelo. Aquella fue la primera vez que Molly Weasley escuchó a su hijo más correcto, proferir una sarta interminable de insultos, blasfemias e improperios. Pero las collejas se las llevaron los gemelos, una a cada uno, por troncharse de la risa con la desgracia de su pobre hermano.

Ginny entró en su dormitorio, descolgó el auricular del teléfono y aquella misma noche, olvidando su orgullo Weasley, y cediendo por primera vez en su vida, llamó a su rubia amiga con el único propósito de recuperar algo, que a diferencia de Harry ella aun estaba a tiempo de volver a recuperar, su amistad con Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**Bueno un capi distinto a los anteriores, es un previo a la barbacoa. Pensé que era bueno para la historia conocer un poco mas de sus personaj****es aparte de lo bueno que esta Ron, y lo bonito que son los ojos de Harry...  
Un capitulo de confidencias...**

**Espero que os guste,**

**Gracias a todas las que dejaron rr en el pasado capitulo, prometo contestarlos muy pronto, sorry! De veras mil gracias porque fuisteis muchas... **  
**Besos...  
María.**

**PD: El capi siguiente comienza la barbacoa, y creo que seguira con ella y su resaca un par de capitulos mas... No digo mas... chao.**


	9. El fan del número siete de los Chudley

**9. El fan del número siete de los Chudley Cannons**

Ron ganó la siguiente fase del campeonato de Ajedrez como todos esperaban y el jueves llegó la final. Charlie ya se había recuperado lo suficiente como para asistir al torneo. Fue una final muy complicada. El contrincante de Ron era muy bueno, y no estaba dispuesto a perder bajo ningún concepto. En las gradas Harry, Charlie y Hermione observaban todo con mucho interés. El rival del pelirrojo hizo un movimiento maestro que dejó a Ron contra las cuerdas. Charlie gruñó, y Harry frunció el ceño mientras acababa con las pocas uñas que le quedaban después de tres días de tensión. Hermione seguía sin entender absolutamente nada, y se limitaba a mirar la enorme pantalla del recinto que emitía imágenes de la partida y de los jugadores. El rostro tenso y preocupado de Ron ocupaba en ese momento todas sus dimensiones. Pasaban lentos los minutos, y la tensión aumentaba. De pronto la imagen de Ron en la pantalla dejó ver una sonrisa, Hermione conocía esa expresión, la había visto en varias ocasiones, cuando estaba a punto de ganar a Harry en casa, o cuando se disponía a lanzar un balón a la portería. Ron sabía como acabar con su rival. En menos de un suspiro todo había finalizado, el caballo negro de Ron se comió al rey del otro jugador, y por los altavoces del recinto se oyó su voz decir alto y claro.

- Jaque mate.

Charlie saltó del asiento y abrazó con fuerza a Hermione que casi se queda sin respiración. Ron, en la enorme pantalla, sonreía ampliamente satisfecho de sí mismo mientras el juez del torneo lo proclamaba ganador y estrechaba deportivamente la mano del otro jugador. Harry, que alzaba el puño en señal de triunfo, salió disparado escaleras abajo para reunirse con su amigo. Bajaba los escalones de dos en dos, excepto los cuatro últimos que los bajó de uno en uno y con el culo. Charlie y Hermione encogieron el gesto cuando lo vieron sentado en el suelo después de la tonta caída, pero Harry se levantó rápidamente, se sacudió el trasero, y llegó hasta Ron, abrazándolo y felicitándolo, mientras el pelirrojo alzaba orgulloso el trofeo y recibía el cuantioso cheque como premio. Miró a Harry y le guiñó un ojo, un año mas ese premio tendría dos dueños.

Luna miraba impresionada el brillante trofeo de Ajedrez de Ron que descansaba sobre la vitrina de los Weasley, al lado de otros conseguidos en años anteriores, y de algunas medallas y recuerdos de cuando jugaba con los Chudley. Ginny, a su lado, sonreía orgullosa de su hermano. Era viernes al fin, el día previo a la famosa y esperadísima barbacoa, y el ambiente en la Madriguera era de mucho nerviosismo, tanto que rayaba casi en el histerismo, por parte al menos de Molly, que no salía apenas de la cocina. Fleur, Ginny y Hermione intentaba ayudarla en lo posible, hasta que el carácter de la Señora Weasley se volvía estresante y hacían imposible estar mucho tiempo cerca de ella.

Lo mas extraño de todo era Percy. Se suponía que el joven aun seguía de vacaciones hasta el lunes, pero él asistía diariamente al ayuntamiento, como si fuese a trabajar. Su padre, que iba con él, lo veía entrar a la misma hora de siempre y luego salía como si estuviese en horario laboral, cargado de papeles con insufribles estadísticas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero preguntar a Percy que diablos estaba haciendo era algo que nadie se planteaba. Probablemente no contestaría a la pregunta y les dedicaría una mirada de suficiencia. Además, nadie se preocupaba por los asuntos de Percy porque todos consideraban que su vida era terriblemente aburrida y no había mucho que contar.

Así pues, Luna dejó al fin de mirar el trofeo de Ron, lanzó un sonoro suspiro mientras se giraba hacia Ginny a la vez que decía.

- Tengo que irme ya. Mi padre no tardará en llegar y debemos ir al aeropuerto, el vuelo de Rolf aterrizará a las once.

Resopló con más fuerza aun, si es que eso era posible y Ginny ahogó una risa. Después de la llamada que hizo la pelirroja, las cosas entre ambas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Al día siguiente de la famosa llamada, Luna irrumpió en la Madriguera con lágrimas en los ojos, y entre miles y miles de disculpas, y acusaciones a ellas misma, de cuál de las dos era mas inmadura, sellaron su amistad una vez más con un fuerte y sincero abrazo.

- Oh Ginny me encantaría que pudieses venir con nosotros.

- Y a mí, pero mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry y nunca le he regalado nada. Ha hecho mucho por mí, creo que le debo un detalle al menos. Iré con Charlie, Ron y Hermione a la ciudad. Pero prometo llamarte en cuanto vuelva a casa. Me muero porque me cuentes que tal fue todo – Añadió Ginny guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

- No habrá nada interesante que contar, a menos que un rayo compasivo caiga sobre nuestro coche antes de que lleguemos al aeropuerto. Eso me libraría del sufrimiento.

Ginny rodó los ojos, Luna estaba exagerando la situación, pero era divertido verla tan desesperada.  
Ambas amigas se despidieron cuando el claxon del coche del Señor Lovegood se oyó fuera de la casa. Luna agitó con desgana su mano diciendo adiós a Ginny desde la ventanilla bajada del vehículo, mirándola con ojos de cordero al cual llevan al matadero.

Charlie se encontraba sentado sobre su cama inclinado atándose los cordones de las zapatillas. Resopló con fuerza y se incorporó dejando uno de los cordones a medio atar. Se pasó los dedos por los labios. Aun notaba en ellos es beso que Tonks le había dado. Charlie llevaba dándole vueltas a eso varios días. Estaba seguro que lo había soñado, pero la sensación había sido tan real… ¿Y si no lo soñó? Aquella era la pregunta que revotaba en su cabeza todo el tiempo ¿Y si Tonks lo había besado mientras él dormía y soñaba con ella?... No, no podía ser. Sintió su calidez, abrió los ojos y ella estaba allí, pero alejada. Charlie suspiró, era un iluso, y aquel beso pertenecía a su sueño, únicamente a su fantasía. Pero era bonito pensar que tal vez pudo pasar de verdad. La revuelta cabellera castaña de Hermione asomó discretamente por la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Charlie la invitó a entrar y siguió en su afán de atar el último cordón.

- Tus hermanos nos esperan en el coche – Dijo ella mientas se acercaba a la ventana y observaba a Ron por ella.

El pelirrojo se apoyaba sobre los codos en el capó del Ford Anglia azul turquesa. Ginny, a su lado, intentaba quitar algo del cabello de su hermano. Pareció lograrlo y a juzgar por la mueca de espanto de su rostro debía ser algún tipo de insecto. Pronto confirmó su sospecha, porque Ginny agitaba la mano desesperada intentado que lo que fuese se despegase de sus dedos, y cuando cayó al suelo, Ron lo desintegró de un pisotón. Hermione sofocó una risa, Ron era un bruto y el pobre bicho acababa de descubrirlo.

- Ya estoy listo – Dijo Charlie poniéndose en pie - ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí, antes que Ron acabe con toda la fauna de tu jardín.

Charlie no entendió el comentario de Hermione, pero prefirió no preguntar, y continuó diciendo.

- Seguro que tendré que hacer cola en la administración para arreglar mi pasaporte y el visado.

Hermione asintió convencida de ello y juntos salieron de la habitación y de la casa. Subieron al coche con Ron y Ginny, y se pusieron rumbo a Londres.

- ¡Una hora! ¡Hemos llegado una hora tarde Luna! – Exclamaba el Señor Lovegood moviéndose impaciente de un lado a otro - ¿Cómo diablos ha pasado esto?

- Apuntaste mal la hora de llegada. ¡Cielo santo papá! ¿Dónde escuchaste que el vuelo aterrizaría a las once de la mañana? Era a las diez.

- Lo sé, lo sé… Tenemos que hacer algo para remediar esta catástrofe. Esta es la puerta de desembarco así que no te muevas de aquí por si acaso se le ocurre aparecerse… Voy a averiguar donde diablos está ese muchacho.

Y diciendo eso Xenophilius Lovegood, se alejó de su hija como un rayo haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Luna rodó los ojos, y se quedó de pie, frente a la puerta por la cual Rolf debió desembarcar una hora antes. Su padre era terriblemente despistado, y ese tipo de confusiones no debería sorprenderla, pero si le fastidiaban mucho. Su padre comenzó a tardar y ella empezó a impacientare, porque en realidad le apetecía estar en cualquier lugar del mundo menos allí. El chico Scamander le importaba un bledo, y ver a la gente pasar por delante y por detrás suyas cargadas con maletas y con mucha prisa, le importaba aun menos. Su único anhelo era volver a casa, y asegurarse que lo tenía todo para la barbacoa del día siguiente. Resopló tan fuerte que logró alborotarse su rubio flequillo, y luego para no gritar de desesperación, chasqueó frustrada la lengua. Una voz masculina se atrevió a interrumpir su mal humor.

- ¿Luna?... ¿Luna Lovegood?

La joven se giró al oír su nombre. Delante de sus ojos se encontraba un chico alto y rubio sujetando un par de maletas.

- Sí yo soy Luna… ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

El mal humor de la joven aun era muy palpable, el joven frunció el ceño ante lo grosera que estaba siendo la chica y dijo con voz aparentemente calmada.

- Rolf.

Luna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Aquel era Rolf, el chico Scamander? ¿El muchacho del aparato dental enorme, del cabello largo, aplastado y grasiento, el muchacho del rostro lleno de granos? ¿Dónde estaban todas esas cosas? Luna entornó los ojos para mirarlo con mas minuciosidad, en su boca no había restos de metal, su cabello era corto y levemente desordenado, y su rostro estaba limpio surcado por alguna pequeña secuela de aquel pueril acné. Seguía siendo igual de alto, pero la amplitud de sus hombros dejaba ver que aquel cuerpo había dejado de ser delgado. Luna rió de pronto, el joven puso el gesto serio.

- Y mi padre espera reconocerte…

Rolf, relajó sus facciones al entender a que se refería la muchacha, y dejo ver una sonrisa de medio lado.

- He cambiado un poco, ya no tengo dieciséis años… Tú no has cambiado nada.

Luna arqueó una ceja y torció el gesto ¿Cómo debía tomarse aquello? Entornó los ojos, esperaba que la frase de Rolf fuese un halago. Que aquel chico hubiese dejado de parecerse a un alienígena y se acercase a lo que Luna consideraba el canon físico de lo que debería ser un hombre, no restaba importancia al hecho de que Rolf Scamander siempre le había caído mal y lograba ponerle la piel de gallina, porque el muchacho siempre la miraba de forma extraña, siempre fue raro y no precisamente por su físico. Luna le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza, pero la repentina llegada de su padre, rompió la tensión entre ellos, logrando que ambos giraran sus ojos hacia él. El Señor Lovegood, se veía nervioso y sudado.

- Ni rastro de él ¡Oh hija! Esto es desastroso ¿Dónde estará Rolf?

- Aquí – Dijo Luna señalando al muchacho, que sonrió levemente al agitado hombre.

Xenophilius lo miró atónito, y su boca se curvó de oreja a oreja mostrando mucho alivio.

- Muchacho, menos mal. Siento enormemente la confusión de horario, entendí mal la hora de llegada de tu vuelo… un imperdonable despiste – Se disculpó mientras estrechaba la mano de Rolf.

El joven se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. El Señor Lovegood, para congraciarse con él, insistió en llevar sus maletas. Scamander se resistió al principio, pero el padre de Luna fue tan persistente que Rolf terminó por ceder, y de paso logró sacer unos colores a su hija. Y así, ellos caminando delante y la muchacha detrás arrastrando los pies y con la vista fija en el suelo, abandonaron el aeropuerto.

Charlie los dejó en al puerta del centro comercial, les indicó que lo esperaran en el restaurante que había dentro a la hora de almorzar, luego se marchó hacia las dependencias municipales para arreglar su pasaporte y el visado que estaban a punto de caducarle.  
Ron, acompañado de las dos chicas, entró en el edificio que estaba bastante tranquilo aquella mañana del penúltimo día de Julio.

- Yo tengo más que pensado que voy a regalarle a Harry, así que iré allí directamente – Dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano fijamente.

- ¡Ya lo sabes!

- Claro Ron, ¿Tú no? – Preguntó la joven con la misma mirada, ahora de impaciencia. Intuía que su hermano no se había preocupado en pensar nada que regalarle a su amigo.

Ron se lo confirmó al negar enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras se rascaba el cogote.

- No puedo creerlo, has tenido un año entero para pensarlo… Ahora solo te quedan un par de horas, hasta que Charlie vuelva para el almuerzo – Añadió con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué vas a comprarle tú?

- No voy a decírtelo Ron, es una sorpresa. Vamos Hermione, dejemos a esta calamidad de hombre que se coma el coco con el regalo de Harry.

Ron levantó el labio superior al ver el rostro de suficiencia de su hermana mientras tiraba del brazo de Hermione. El muchacho miro a la novia de su hermano y se encogió de hombros. Hermione no deseaba ir con Ginny, ella quería quedarse junto al pelirrojo. Ayudarlo a encontrar el regalo ideal para Harry. Aquella era una buena escusa para estar a solas con él, pero no sabía como afrontarle el asunto a Ginny para que no pensase mal, o no se sintiese ofendida. Así que, resignada a pasar ese par de horas con la menor de los Weasley en vez de con el chico de sus sueños, caminó junto a ella mientras observaba como Ron entraba en una tienda de ropa masculina.

- Mi hermano no cambiará nunca, todo lo deja para el ultimo día – Refunfuñaba Ginny mientras caminaba apresuradamente, como si fuesen a arrebatarle el regalo que había pensado comprar – A saber que porquería le comprará al pobre Harry…

De repente se detuvo en seco, logrando que Hermione que caminaba un poco mas rezagada tropezase con su espalda. Ginny se giró hacia ella con gesto serio y pensativo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Hermione intrigada.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que será mejor que una de nosotras vaya con él… - Ginny miró a Hermione con ojos suplicantes – Yo no puedo, tengo que ir a la tienda a comprar mi regalo, y Ron no tiene ni idea, no quiero que meta la pata. Harry siempre tiene muchos detalles con él… Me harías un enorme favor si te quedases con mi hermano y le ayudases a escoger algo apropiado.

- ¿Estás segura que no prefieres que te acompañe?

Aquella era una pregunta absurda, echa simplemente por cortesía. Los pies de Hermione se movían impacientes por correr hacia donde estaba Ron.

- No, prefiero que te ocupes de mi hermano.

Hermione intentó controlar su desorbitada alegría, el cielo era muy generoso con ella. Aguantó el tipo y dijo.

- Está bien Ginny, ve tranquila. Yo me encargaré de Ron y de su regalo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! – Exclamó la pelirroja y despidiendose de ella hasta la hora del almuerzo, se alejó del lugar volviendo a caminar de forma apresurada.

Hermione dio una palmada de triunfo, tomó aire para calmar su descontrolado corazón, y con rapidez se dirigió al establecimiento donde había visto entrar a Ron. Y allí estaba él, con una camiseta blanca, estrecha y sin mangas en las manos escrutándola con una mirada que parecía decir "¿Quién es capaz de ponerse esta mierda?". Hermione se mordió el labio, aquel gesto la volvía loca, y sin perder mas el tiempo se acercó a él.

- Harry jamás se pondría eso.

Ron se sobresaltó y se giró mirándola sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ginny pensó que te probablemente mi ayuda te haría mas falta a ti que a ella – Dijo sonriendo – Y creo que llevaba razón, eso es horrible Ron.

El pelirrojo miró una vez más la camiseta, y esbozó una sonrisa de conformidad con Hermione.

- Parecerá un chulo de playa.

Hermione rió y asintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo con rotundidad.

- Harry no se lo pondrá, la aceptará porque vendrá de ti, pero nada más.

Ron resopló con fuerza mientras dejaba la camiseta sobre el estante, luego se giró hacia la joven.

- ¿Y ahora, qué voy a comprarle? Salgamos de aquí.

En pocos minutos se encontraron vagabundeando por las galerías del centro comercial deteniéndose en cada escaparate. Ron observaba los artículos expuestos detrás del grueso cristal, negaba con la cabeza, volviendo a reanudar la caminata un instante después mientras miraba a Hermione con resignación.  
Así estuvieron casi una hora. Ron miró su reloj de pulsera con desesperación.

- Tengo solo una hora antes de que Charlie regrese y nos espere en el restaurante – Dijo en voz baja, parecía que hablaba mas consigo mismo que con Hermione.

- Encontraremos algo muy pronto – Añadió la chica, que se había adelantado unos pasos y caminaba por delante de él.

De repente se detuvo frente al escaparate de una tienda de deportes. Tras los vidrios habían expuestos numerosos artículos de los Chudley Cannons, para festejar su reciente victoria en al Carling Cup.

- Mira Ron, ¿Qué tal algo de esto? – Exclamó Hermione señalando hacia el escaparate.

- Todos los años le regalo cosas de éstas – Añadió Ron mirando los artículos con una mueca de abatimiento en el rostro – Tiene incluso más que yo.

Pero de pronto sus ojos azules se abrieron mucho, y comenzaron a brillar de una forma casi cegadora. La mueca de su rostro cambió radicalmente de registro, iluminándolo con una enorme sonrisa.

- No puedo creerlo.

Hermione miró al joven sin comprender que había causado aquel repentino cambio en él.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ron?

- El balón… el… balón firmado. Míralo bien Hermione, soy yo. ¡Mi firma está en él! – Exclamó señalando un esférico dorado cuyos hexágonos estaban decorados con diferentes rúbricas. Hermione aguzó la vista, efectivamente en uno de aquellas celdillas parecidas a un panal de abejas, se encontraba un nombre, Ron Weasley.

- Es un producto conmemorativo. Supongo que lo han rescatado aprovechando que los Chudley han vuelto a ganar este año la copa. No lo hacían desde el último año que jugué con ellos.

La sonrisa de Ron aumentaba, y Hermione pudo observar como algo húmedo comenzaba a cubrir la base de sus ojos.

- Creo que hemos encontrado el regalo para Harry – Dijo Hermione intentando no mirar al joven que parecía casi no pode controlar su emoción.

Ron asintió, se pasó los dedos por los ojos evitando que alguna lágrima delatara la mezcla de emoción y frustración que sentía, y con voz queda añadió.

- Entremos.

El establecimiento estaba en silencio solo el sonido de la música suave de ambiente se dejaba oír. No había ningún cliente aparte de ellos. El empleado se encontraba detrás del mostrador, parecía muy ocupado mirando la pantalla del ordenador con los ojos entornados y apuntando de vez en cuando algo en una libreta. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a él. El muchacho, que tendría aproximadamente la misma edad que ellos, no apartó la vista de su tarea a pesar de haber oído que alguien entraba en la tienda.

- Disculpa – Dijo Hermione con voz suave para no sobresaltarlo.

Fue entonces cuando el muchacho desvió su mirada hacia ella esbozando una agradable sonrisa.

- Dígame señorita.

- Nos gustaría llevarnos un objeto que tienes expuesto en el escaparate.

- Dígame cual desea – La voz del joven también era muy amable.

- El balón con la firma del equipo de los Chudley, el conmemorativo – Aclaró Hermione.

- ¿El dorado?

- Sí – Afirmó Ron.

En ese momento el empleado miro a la otra persona que había hablado, y en quien no había reparado hasta entonces. Su boca se abrió desmesuradamente y los ojos parecieron salírsele de las órbitas, mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! Eres… eres… ¡Eres Ron Weasley! – Exclamó a viva voz.

Ron y Hermione dieron un paso atrás sobresaltados. El muchacho salió presuroso de detrás del mostrador y se acercó al pelirrojo con paso decidido con la palma de la mano extendida hacia él.

- Es un verdadero placer y una gran sorpresa encontrarte aquí, aun no lo creo. Mi nombre es Seamus Finnigan y soy fan tuyo desde que jugabas con los Chudley. Ese equipo no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde que tuviste que marcharte.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo mientras Ron, que parecía haberse quedado mudo de la impresión, dejaba ver una tímida sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que estrechaba la temblorosa mano de Seamus. Por suerte el joven continuaba hablando sin parar, y eso hacía que no fuese tan embarazoso el hecho de que Ron fuese incapaz de articular palabra.

- No puedo creerlo… cuando se lo cuente a mi padre y a mis amigos. Todos son fans tuyos… ¡Vaya! – Exclamó una vez mas mirándolo perplejo mostrando una gran admiración – El mismísimo Ronald Weasley en mi puesto de trabajo… ¡Un momento!

Y diciendo eso, desapareció por una pequeña puerta trasera hacia lo que parecía un almacén. Ron seguía sin habla, y con la misma sonrisa boba e incrédula dibujada en sus labios. Hermione suspiró, era una visión adorable.

- Un fan… - Dijo al fin con voz débil y giró sus azules ojos hacia la chica exhalando un sonoro suspiro.

El joven empleado salió del almacén llevando algo en las manos. A Ron se le desorbitaron los ojos cuando pudo ver de qué se trataba. Seamus mostraba con orgullo una camiseta de los Chudley Cannons con el número el siete y un nombre serigrafiados; Weasley.

- Oh Cielo santo – Exclamó Ron.

- Probablemente no lo recuerdes, pero en la final de la Cup que ganasteis, yo estaba en las gradas y al terminar el partido te pedí a gritos tu camiseta. Me la lanzaste, tuve que luchar mucho por ella, pero finalmente fue mía. Es mi amuleto, siempre va conmigo. La tengo colgada en mi taquilla. Aquel fue el día mas agridulce de mi vida, porque ganasteis, pero en ese mismo partido también te lesionaste y fue la última vez que pudimos verte jugar… ¡Maldita sea, eras el mejor! – Seamus arrugó el gesto con enfado.

- No puedo creerlo, es la mía de verdad. Han pasado casi tres años – Dijo Ron agarrando la camiseta que el muchacho le mostraba.

- ¿Puedes ponértela? – Preguntó Seamus visiblemente emocionado.

Ron miró a Hermione y tragó saliva. Colocarse aquella prenda le traería amargos y dulces recuerdos a la vez. No sabía si estaba preparado para ello. La muchacha se acercó a él y le pasó con ternura la mano por la espalda, luego le sonrió y asintió levemente. Ron introdujo su cabeza, y los brazos por las aberturas de la camiseta, y se la puso. Una sensación extraña lo invadió de pronto. Con ella había conseguido el mejor momento de su carrera, el gol que le dio a los Chudley la victoria aquel año. Y con aquel triunfo, su reconocimiento como mejor jugador del año. Pero también significaba su momento mas amargo, la lesión irreparable de su rodilla. Ron estaba pálido, recordar aquello parecía afectarle mucho y Hermione comenzó a preocuparse.

- Esto es un sueño – Dijo el joven, logrando que Ron se separase bruscamente de sus pensamientos – Tengo que inmortalizar esto… ¿Puedo fotografiarme contigo?

- Por supuesto – Añadió Ron, que aun seguía pálido intentado asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Seamus pasó detrás del mostrador y volvió a salir con una cámara digital.

- ¿Crees que a tu novia le importaría hacernos una foto juntos? – Preguntó mirando a Hermione pero dirigiéndose a Ron.

- Yo no soy…

- Claro que no, ¿Verdad Hermione? Ella estará encantada – La interrumpió el pelirrojo antes de que ella aclarase que ambos no eran novios.

Hermione se sonrojó, Ron había dejado que Seamus pensara que ella era su pareja y eso hizo que una sensación de felicidad embargara su galopante corazón. Agarró la cámara y puso el ojo en el visor. Seamus tuvo que alzarse sobre la punta de sus pies para poder agarrar a Ron por los hombros. Su rostro se veía muy feliz, y el de Ron también. Hermione pensó que estaba guapísimo, mas que nunca. Disparó y los dos jóvenes quedaron inmortalizados uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor mas? – Preguntó el empleado mirando con orgullo la imagen que se reflejaba en la pantalla - ¿Me firmarías la camiseta?

- Será un placer.

El joven volvió a meterse una vez más detrás del mostrador y salió con un rotulador negro. Ron se quitó la prenda y la dejó sobre el cristal del mostrador.

- Es tinta imborrable – Le susurró el joven a Hermione mientras Ron escribía en la tela:

_"Para Seamus, por haber resucitado un trozo de mí que pensaba que había muerto. La ilusión.__  
__Ron Weasley"_

El muchacho se emocionó sobremanera al leer la dedicatoria, y abrazó a Ron con fuerza arrancándole una sonrisa, y de paso también a Hermione.

- Ahora si no te importa ¿Podrías darnos el balón del escaparate?

El muchacho se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y sin soltar la camiseta salió disparado hacia el escaparate regresando un instante después con el esférico dorado.

- No pienso cobrártelo – Dijo cuando vio como Ron sacaba su cartera.

- Debes hacerlo, no es para mí. Es un regalo para un amigo, y si no me lo cobras no se lo estaré regalando yo – Aclaró el pelirrojo con voz amable – Gracias de todos modos.

Seamus asintió de mala gana y le cobró el importe. Ron se despidió de él prometiéndole que volvería a visitarlo, y antes de pisar el umbral de la puerta la voz del muchacho los hizo detenerse.

- ¡Eh! Ron Weasley… Gracias por alegrarme el día.

Ron sonrió y añadió.

- Igualmente.

Luego pasando su brazo por los hombros de Hermione, que estaba muy emocionada por todo lo sucedido, salió pletórico de la tienda, dejando a Seamus mirando la camiseta con los ojos muy abiertos y humedecidos.

Cuando regresaron a casa, eran ya pasadas las seis de la tarde. Ron había estado hablando de su fan durante todo el almuerzo y el viaje de vuelta, y nada mas poner un pie en la Madriguera corrió a contárselo al resto de su familia. Hermione era feliz, verlo a él tan entusiasmado hacía que el resto de los problemas de la humanidad pareciesen insignificantes. Amaba esa sonrisa que tanto le costaba mostrar, y cuando eso sucedía que mas daba que el mundo se hundiera bajo sus pies, porque Ron sonreía. Pero había alguien en la Madriguera con tal mal humor que ni la felicidad de Ron podía apaciguarla. Molly Weasley, se veía muy estresada. El motivo, un envío de sillas y mesas de plástico para la fiesta, que ya debían estar en su jardín y aun no habían llegado. Por esa razón, sus hijos solían huir despavoridos de la cocina si ella entraba en dicha estancia. La siguiente víctima de su estado de nervios fue Ginny, y unas incesantes llamadas.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Llama a Luna… Lleva todo el bendito día intentado hablar contigo… ¿Dónde diablos llevas el teléfono móvil? - Ron abrió los ojos como platos, su madre había dicho 'diablos' realmente estaba muy alterada – No sé que será eso tan importante que quiere contarte, alguna necedad de las suyas… pero ¡Averígualo pronto, o tiraré el maldito teléfono por el retrete!

Ron se camufló entre sus hermanos gemelos, 'maldito' había sido ya el colmo, la vida de los Weasley corría un grave peligro. Ginny estaba pálida, su madre nunca solía gritarle. Hermione intentaba no reír, pero la situación era desternillante. ¿Como una sola mujer, bajita y rechoncha podía hacer temblar a un grupo de chicos fuertes y altos como torres? Sin que su madre tuviese que repetírselo por segunda vez, Ginny agarró el auricular del teléfono, y marcó nerviosa el número de su amiga. Al otro lado, la voz de Luna sonó impaciente.

- Ya era hora… ¿Dónde te metiste?

- Nos entretuvimos comiendo unos helados, Ron se empeñó, y ya sabes que Charlie…

- Ya, ya… da igual. Esto es importante… ¿Estás sola? – Inquirió Luna con voz misteriosa.

Ginny miró a su alrededor y torció el gesto. Los niños correteaban por el salón, Fleur intentaba alcanzar a Victoire que se negaba a ponerse su camisón, y el pequeño Dominique dio un traspié y aterrizó con la nariz en el suelo. La señora Weasley salió de la cocina como un rayo para auxiliar al pequeño que berreaba a pleno pulmón. Los gemelos, sentados en el sofá se entretenían con su juego favorito, fastidiar a Percy. El muchacho se quejaba intentando captar la atención de su madre, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando oyó desde la otra punta del salón.

- ¡Defiéndete solo Percy Weasley, yo estoy demasiado ocupada!

Al oír esas palabras unas sonrisas maliciosas se reflejaron en los traviesos rostros de Fred y de George. Ron envolvía el regalo de Harry sobre la mesa baja del salón con una sonrisa boba en los labios, mientras Charlie y Bill charlaban de política sentados a la mesa de la cocina, compartiendo un par de cervezas frescas. Y Hermione ayudaba a pelar patatas a Molly. De fondo, fuera de la casa, se escuchaba el estruendoso sonido del motor de la vieja cortadora de césped de la familia, que empujaba Arthur a duras penas, porque las cuchillas ya estaban muy gastadas. Ginny exhaló un suspiro de resignación, eran Weasley… A veces Luna hacía preguntas muy estúpidas.

- Sí, estoy sola – Mintió.

- Perfecto… Rolf está aquí – La voz de Luna seguía envuelta en misterio – Pero no te lo vas a creer cuando lo veas, está muy cambiado. ¿Recuerdas ese pelo grasiento y largo?

- Sí – Dijo Ginny tragando saliva esperando una pésima noticia al respecto del cabello de Rolf.

- Pues ya no lo tiene.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! Se quedó calvo. Pobre, es muy joven – Exclamó llevándose la mano al rostro horrorizada.

- ¿Pero que dices? No está calvo. ¿Vas a dejar que te cuente o no? – Hubo un silencio que le indicó que su amiga no iba a volver a interrumpirla, Luna continuó hablando – Deberías verlo Ginny. Sigue raro, ahora mismo está metido en la habitación, y casi no ha salido de allí en todo el día, pero ya no es tan horrible físicamente. No puedo explicártelo, debes verlo. Solo te diré que del Rolf que conocimos solo queda el color del cabello y su estatura… nada más.

- ¡Oh! Tengo que ver eso – Exclamó Ginny - ¿Por qué no venís mañana por la mañana?

- Imposible, tendrás que esperar a la barbacoa. Papá se ha empeñado en que vayamos a Londres a dar un paseo y a comer en Ernie´s.

Ginny resopló resignada.

- Entonces no me queda más que tener paciencia, nos vemos mañana por la tarde Luna.

La rubia se despidió de su amiga, y ambas colgaron los auriculares de sus respectivos teléfonos. Ginny suspiró, ahora tenía una razón mas para desear que llegase pronto la tarde del día siguiente.

Lucía un sol enorme con unos rayos sofocantemente calientes. Era sábado, treinta y uno de julio. Un día especial por dos buenas razones, el cumpleaños de Harry y la ansiada barbacoa de los Weasley. Todos se levantaron temprano incluido Ron. Las famosas mesas y sillas de plástico que habían traído de cabeza a Molly el día anterior, ya estaban allí. Con los brazos en jarra y una mirada de asesina que aterraría al mismo Mr. Hyde, la señora Weasley regañaba al repartidor. El muchacho insistía en que la culpa no era suya, que a él lo habían avisado para que las entregase ese día por la mañana, y no el anterior por la tarde. Al Señor Weasley no le quedó mas remedio que intervenir cuando vio como su esposa comenzaba a ponerse tan roja como su cabello, sabiendo que la integridad física del muchacho corría peligro. Sus hijos fueron descargando las sillas y las mesas del camión, y las ordenaron en el jardín, tal y como su madre, un poco más calmada después de la marcha del repartidor, les indicaba. Y así, entre una cosa y otra, ultimando todos los preparativos, la mañana dio paso a la tarde, y a las seis en punto todos en la Madriguera estaban listos a espera de que fuesen llegando sus vecinos.

Ron bajó el ultimo, había estado toda la mañana en el granero, haciendo sabe Dios que cosas. Hermione podía imaginarlas, pero se negaba a aceptarlas. Sin prisa, el pelirrojo descendió por las escaleras, todo vestido de negro y mejor peinado que habitualmente. Divisó a su hermano Charlie y a su futura esposa charlando en el umbral de la puerta principal. Se quedó mirándola, estaba preciosa. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de algodón sin tirantes ajustado a su pecho y vaporoso a partir de la cintura, haciendo que su tez bronceada contrastara con el inmaculado de la tela. El cabello recogido en una simple coleta dejaba al descubierto su cuello, aquella parte de su anatomía que lograba quitarle el sueño casi todas las noches, porque anhelaba besarlo hasta la extenuidad. Se acercó a ellos, Hermione lo vio y exhaló un inaudible suspiro. Era imposible que Ron pudiese estar más guapo. El pelirrojo les dio a entender que deseaba salir de la casa y que ellos estorbaban en su camino. Charlie se apartó un poco, pero Hermione no lo hizo y volvió a retarlo. La puerta de la Madriguera no era muy ancha, pero dos personas podían pasar por ella sin necesidad de rozarse. Sin embargo Ron al pasar, dejó que su cuerpo rozase por completo el de la chica, echando ella el suyo un poco hacia delante para disfrutar de aquel ínfimo pero excitante contacto. Charlie no se percató de ello porque en ese instante miraba al suelo, pero Hermione comprendió que Ron había vuelto a sucumbir al reto que ella le había impuesto. Sus ojos quedaron fijos el uno en el otro, combinación de cielo y tierra, mezcla de sus personalidades bien definidas. Él siempre en las nubes, ella pisando suelo firme. Sus corazones galopaban dentro de sus pechos causándoles dolor y una agradable sensación al mismo tiempo. Ron sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego él se alejó caminando hacia el jardín. Hermione lo contempló discretamente durante unos segundos regresando después a su conversación con Charlie.

Ginny estiraba el cuello como una jirafa mirando a través de la verja. Esperaba con impaciencia a tres personas, a cada una por un motivo distinto. A Luna, porque después de la llamada del día anterior, no podía evitar que le comiese la curiosidad por ver el cambio del Rolf. A Cormac, porque simplemente hacía casi un mes que no lo veía y sentía necesidad de ello, porque se había puesto su vestido nuevo solo para él. Y a Harry, para darle su regalo que estaba envuelto en un papel de múltiples colores y lo había guardado en el fondo de su armario. La sonrisa se instaló en sus labios cuando vio el coche de los Lovegood traspasar la cancela de la Madriguera. El primero en descender fue Xenophilius que se apresuró a saludar a Molly y a Arthur. Luna y Rolf salieron del vehículo a la vez, y fue entonces cuando Ginny pudo comprobar a que se refería Luna con eso de que ya no quedaba casi nada del antiguo chico Scamander.

- Hola Ginny – La saludó mostrandole una sonrisa cómplice - ¿Te acuerdas de Rolf?

- No exactamente – Comentó la pelirroja con sinceridad – Al menos no así. Has cambiado mucho, jamás te habría reconocido.

El joven sonrió y besó a Ginny en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Luna enarcó las cejas, a ella no le dio ningún beso en el aeropuerto.

- Pues tú, al igual que Luna, no has cambiado nada. Os reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Las dos muchachas torcieron el gesto al unísono un poco ofendidas, pero Rolf no lo notó. Luna recorrió con la mirada el jardín de los Weasley, lleno de cabezas pelirrojas, y entre ellas divisó la de Fred que estaba junto a Angelina. La joven miró a Rolf de arriba a abajo, y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios mientras una absurda idea anidó en su cabeza. Recordó una frase de Ginny, clara, como si se la estuviese diciendo en ese mismo instante…

_"Míralo por el lado positivo, ya tienes pareja para la barbacoa, ahora podrás dar celos a Fred."_

Y justamente eso era lo que estaba pensando.

- Discúlpanos Ginny, pero creo que Rolf querrá saludar al resto de tu familia ¿Verdad? – El muchacho se encogió de hombros – Empecemos por Fred.

Luna pasó decidida junto a Ginny y le guiñó un ojo. La pelirroja resopló resignada, nadie haría cambiar de parecer a esa cabezota. Decidió olvidarse por un momento de las necedades de su amiga y miró una vez más por la verja. Otro coche se aproximaba y esta vez se trataba de Harry con sus tíos. El Señor y la Señora Dursley descendieron del coche de su sobrino con la nariz muy levantada y caminaron sin saludar a Ginny hacia un rincón del jardín. Un muchacho rubio y gordinflón, acompañado de una chica morena y muy delgada siguió a la pareja de adultos. Se trataba de Dudley el desagradable primo de Harry y de su aun más desagradable novia. Una chica de la que desconocía el nombre y que nunca se había molestado en averiguar. Por fin pudo ver a Harry, con el cabello igual de desordenado que siempre. Ginny tuvo que reconocer que estaba realmente guapo, decidida caminó hacia él.

- Hola Harry, feliz cumpleaños.

El joven la miró extrañado. Ginny nunca se olvidaba de felicitarlo, pero lo hacía siempre de los últimos, porque solía andar en otras cosas.

- Gracias.

- Tengo algo para ti – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa emocionada – Ven conmigo.

Y diciendo eso, agarró a Harry de la mano y tiró de él. Pasaron junto a Ron que frunció el ceño con desconfianza. Entraron en la casa haciendo que Charlie y Hermione se apartaran para evitar ser arrollados, y luego subieron al piso superior. Una vez en la habitación Ginny se acercó a su armario ropero y sacó de él su regalo envuelto con minuciosidad y con unos lazos de color verde adornándolo.

- Te he comprado algo Harry, espero que te guste.

El muchacho miró pasmado el presente que Ginny le ofrecía. Ella jamás le había regalado nada, y él de ningún modo se lo tuvo en cuenta porque sabía que la chica no trabajaba y por lo tanto no tenía dinero para hacer regalos y menos a él, que para ella nunca fue más que el mejor amigo de su hermano.

- No debiste molestarte – Añadió mientras lo desenvolvía.

- No fue ninguna molestia Harry. He querido hacerlo porque tú últimamente te has comportado muy bien conmigo. Me llevaste a Londres para que comprase este vestido, compartiste conmigo tus entradas para el concierto y gracias a tus palabras que me hicieron ver lo tonta que puedo llegar a ser, recuperé mi amistad con Luna. Regalarte algo por tu cumpleaños es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte todo eso.

Harry le sonrió con ternura, y con los ojos llenos de brillo. Terminó de desenvolver el regalo, Ginny hinchó el pecho orgullosa cuando el joven pudo ver de qué se trataba.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó emocionado – Una camiseta de Cold Play.

- ¿Te gusta? – Ginny sabía que esa pregunta sobraba, estaba completamente segura de que a Harry le había encantado su regalo.

- Mucho, es fantástica Ginny. Gracias. Me la pondré ahora mismo.

- ¡No! – Exclamó la muchacha – No lo hagas, estás muy guapo así.

Harry notó como el calor subía a sus mejillas y el corazón se le disparaba con las palabras de Ginny. Pero ésta no advirtió el cambio de color del muchacho.

- Sera mejor que volvamos al jardín. Todos querrán felicitarte, sobre todo Ron que ya debe estar celoso. Yo quería ser la primera por una vez en la vida.

Harry no salía de su asombro cada vez que Ginny pronunciaba alguna frase. La joven le indicó que dejase la camiseta sobre su cama. Harry obedeció y ambos se dispusieron a salir de la habitación. Pero antes de hacerlo, el joven agarró del brazo a Ginny con suavidad logrando detenerla. Tragó saliva y dijo, notando como cada palabra salia de lo más profundo de su corazón.

- Estás preciosa con ese vestido, espero que la persona para quien lo compraste también lo note.

Ginny se quedó paralizada y una sombra de color rojo se instaló en sus mejillas, Harry pudo notarlo.  
Nada más bajar al piso inferior, Ginny supo que los Mclaggen, con Cormac a la cabeza habían llegado. La muchacha se alejó de Harry para reunirse con Luna iniciando con ella una conversación sin quitar la vista del recién llegado. Harry se quedó estático en mitad del jardín, viendo impertérrito como la chica a la que amaba con toda el alma seguía suspirando por otro. Lo del regalo solo había sido un espejismo.

- ¡Harry! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

La voz animada de Ron logró que volviera a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

- Gracias – Respondió estrechando la mano al pelirrojo.

- ¡Veintidós!... Nos hacemos viejos amigo.

Harry rió con el comentario de Ron, miro una vez más a Ginny y decidió olvidarse de ella, al menos durante unos minutos.

- Tengo una cosa para ti… ¿Por qué no me esperas en el salón? Voy a buscar a alguien.

Diciendo eso, Ron se alejó con rapidez de él y caminó por entre la gente, estirando el cuello. Por fin localizó a la persona que buscaba y se puso frente a ella.

- Charlie, ¿Te importa si te robo a Hermione un momento? – La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos – Voy a darle a Harry mi regalo y como ella me ayudó a elegirlo creo que es justo que esté cuando se lo entregue.

- Es toda tuya Ron, no hacíamos nada importante.

Hermione abrió los ojos aun mas, Charlie sonrió. En ocasiones le gustaba fastidiarla un poco. Ron le indicó que lo siguiese, y ella obedeció. Cruzaron el jardín, él de negro, ella de blanco parecían el yin y el yang, uno para el otro. Cuando iban por mitad del camino y supo que Charlie ya no podía verlos, Ron agarró repentinamente la mano del Hermione, pero no como la última vez. En esta ocasión entrelazó sus dedos por los de ella. No la miró, pero ella pudo advertir que el rostro del muchacho estaba encendido. Contempló su mano entrelazada a la de él, sintiendo su calor, haciendo que su corazón brincara de gozo. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Ron soltó la mano de Hermione y juntos entraron en el salón. Harry se emocionó mucho al ver el regalo de su amigo. Éste se apresuró a aclararle que Hermione le había ayudado a encontrarlo. La joven pudo ver como algo acuoso nublaba la vista de los dos hombres cuando se abrazaron y supo que era la escena más emotiva que había presenciado jamás. Aquel objeto dorado que probablemente era banal para muchos, significaba demasiado para Harry y para Ron. Pero lo bueno dura poco y aquella energía positiva, aquel ambiente tierno y cálido se vio nublado cuando una voz chillona resonó a la espalda de Hermione.

- Hola Ro-Ro… Por fin llego el dia. Felicidades Harry.

Lavender Brown pasó por delante de Hermione sin mirarla. Besó a Harry en la mejilla y a Ron en el borde de los labios. El pelirrojo miró al suelo incómodo, consciente de que Hermione lo había presenciado. El rostro de Hermione estaba tenso, pero no delataba la tormenta de celos que sentía arder dentro de su estómago.

- Intuyo que hoy será un día memorable – Añadió la rubia agarrando a Ron por un brazo y tirando de él – Salgamos fuera querido, tengo que saludar a mucha gente.

Ron no opuso resistencia a los tirones de Lavender. Hermione frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza hasta hacerse daño. Harry notó cierta e ilógica tensión en la joven y decidió que era mejor desaparecer. Hermione se quedó sola, pensativa, con las entrañas hirviendo. Con la voz de Lavender resonando en sus oídos cuando pronunciaba aquel horrible apodo 'Ro-Ro', y ese descaro cada vez que lo saludaba con un beso. Pero era la actitud sumisa de Ron la que le molestaba. Siempre dejándose hacer, siempre manipulado por ella. Hermione Jean Granger se fijo un objetivo aquella noche, una misión difícil porque su contrincante era realmente buena. Conseguir que Lavender Brown no terminase clavando sus perfectas uñas en la espalda sudada y cubierta de heno de Ronald Weasley, en aquel granero que olía a madera y boñiga de vaca. Con esa idea fija en su mente, salió al jardín con paso decidido

* * *

**Comenzó la famosa barbacoa. **

**Espero que os haya gustado...**

**Gracias a todas las que me dejasteis comentarios en el capitulo anterior.**

**Y a todos los que lo leyeron y no pudieron o no quisieron dejarlo ;)**

**Besos...**

**María.**


	10. La barbacoa

**10. La barbacoa**

Se encontraba tumbada sobre su cama mirando los dos vestidos que estaban colgados en las puertas de su armario ropero. En la de la derecha, un vestido negro de manga corta, sobrio y que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla. En la puerta izquierda uno un poco mas corto, sin mangas ni tirantes, y de color malva. Una ridiculez de vestido, un trozo de tela con el que jamás se había visto ataviada ni en la peor de sus pesadillas. Pero que ahora, debido a las circunstancias, se había llevado toda la tarde decidiendo si seguía fiel a su estilo o por el contrario ya era hora de cambiar, de sacar la mujer femenina y atractiva que siempre trataba de ocultar. Se había pasado toda la mañana buscando el vestido perfecto para la barbacoa, para impresionar a Charlie. Y ahora mientras lo observaba colgado de la puerta de su ropero, dudaba si ponérselo o no, con él parecería Ginny o Luna, como las novias cursis de Fred y George, pero sobre todo se vería como ella, como Hermione, y eso era la que parecía gustarle a Charlie. Suspiró, aquello era tan ridículo, a sus casi veintiocho años intentando impresionar a un chico. Pero Charlie no era un chico cualquiera, era su chico, su pájaro, alguien a quien debía liberar, para poder apresarlo ella y no dejar que jamás se le volviese a escapar.

- Nymphadora, hija – La cabeza de su madre asomó por la puerta con discreción - ¿Aun estás así?... Seremos los últimos en llegar a la fiesta de los Weasley. Papá ya está desesperado por marcharse. Vamos vístete, te esperamos abajo.

La mujer cerró la puerta con la misma delicadeza con la que la había abierto. Tonks chasqueó la lengua, aun no había tomado una decisión con respecto a lo que se pondría para la barbacoa. Necesitaba saber si quería seguir anclada en su mundo de color oscuro excepto por el cabello, o convertirse en una chica dentro del canon que se exigía, alguien que vistiese con ropa adecuada a los tiempos que corrían y que dejase de teñirse el pelo de colores absurdos. Demostrar a mucha gente que ella también era capaz de abandonar esa imagen de cantante gótica y convertirse en una chica sexy, con posibilidad de volver loco a cualquier hombre, sobre todo a un hombre. Resopló con fuerza y se incorporó de la cama, cogió uno de los vestidos y entró en el cuarto de baño de su habitación. Ya había tomado una decisión, y estaba segura que no se arrepentiría de ello.

- ¿Ron, has visto a Percy? – Preguntó Molly, acercándose a su hijo con aire preocupado - ¡Oh Lavender! No sabía que habías llegado.

La muchacha sonrió a la mujer mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

- Espero que se encuentre bien Señora Weasley – Dijo con amabilidad.

- Perfectamente querida, ¿Y tus padres? – Lavender señaló hacia una pareja que charlaban animadamente con los Dursley - ¡Oh fantástico! Iré a saludarlos inmediatamente. Ron… ¿Has visto a Percy? – Insistió una vez mas con el mismo tono de preocupación – Se marchó temprano y aun no ha vuelto. No sé donde se habrá metido ese chi…

Pero Molly no pudo acabar la frase porque de repente, por primera vez en su vida, se había quedado sin habla. El coche de Percy había aparcado en la zona que habían reservado para los autos. De él descendió el muchacho, bien vestido, con su rojo cabello mejor peinado que nunca y con una enorme sonrisa, se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto, la abrió con suavidad y tendió la mano a alguien que bajó del coche también. Molly abrió la boca desmesuradamente, su tercer hijo, aquel que daba por perdido en el aspecto romántico, Percy el chico sin sentimientos, que no se inmutaba por nada y cuyo único amor era el trabajo y el dinero, caminaba hacia ella con una chica del brazo. Era una joven bastante agraciada, delgada y con el cabello negro y rizado, caminaba mirando al suelo junto Percy que llevaba la nariz muy levantada con aire de suficiencia. El pelirrojo pasó junto a sus hermanos gemelos y alzó más aun la nariz. Fred y George no dejaban de darse codazos uno a otro con gesto de incredulidad.

- Mamá, te presento a una compañera de trabajo Audrey Hamilton.

La Señora Weasley abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerró, para volver a abrirla un segundo después y al no salir nada de su boca la cerró una vez más. Parecía pez fuera de agua buscando un poco de oxígeno. El muchacho al ver el rostro desconcertado de su madre y de su hermano Ron, que estaba junto a ellos, irguió mucho más la cabeza en señal de triunfo. Tanto, que parecía que iba a despegarla de su cuello mientras lanzaba una mirada sobrada a Fred y a George que habían dejado de darse codazos y lo contemplaban atónitos.

- Un placer conocerla personalmente Señora Weasley, Percy me ha hablado mucho de usted – Saludó Audrey con voz tímida y los cachetes muy colorados al darse cuenta que todos la miraban con interés.

Molly volvió a parecer pez fuera del agua, y al ver que era incapaz de decir palabra alguna, se limitó a mirar a la chica con ternura y le sonrió. Percy pasó la mano por la cintura de Audrey y se aproximó a su padre que estaba junto a la zona donde se asarían la carne. Los gemelos volvieron a darse codazos, y las novias de estos cuchichearon cosas que solo ellas entendían y podían escuchar.

Tras el impacto causado por Percy y la visión de su mano rodeando la cintura de una chica atractiva, los Weasley y los demás invitados, volvieron a la algarabía de la fiesta, a las risas, las charlas y las copas. En poco tiempo ya todos sabían la historia de la misteriosa acompañante de Percy. Se trataba de aquella sustituta que había organizado el follón de los archivos del ayuntamiento, aquel estropicio por el cual Percy no pudo aquel domingo acompañar a Charlie al aeropuerto para recoger a Bill y a su familia. La misma chica por la que el joven no pudo dejar de asistir a las dependencias municipales todas la mañanas argumentando que tenía asuntos importantes que resolver, pasando por alto que aun seguía de vacaciones hasta final del mes de Julio. Pero las vacaciones de Percy llegaban a su fin, y con ellas el contrato de sustitución de Audrey. Pero en aquel tiempo entre ambos jóvenes había nacido una mas que profunda amistad, y por esa razón el tercer hijo de Arthur Weasley le había pedido a la joven que lo acompañase a la fiesta que organizaba su familia, con intención de que todos pudiesen conocerla.

Con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de uno de los sauces llorones del jardín, Charlie miraba con impaciencia hacia la verja y luego desviaba sus ojos azules hacia el reloj que se ajustaba a su muñeca izquierda. Hermione, a su lado repartía su atención entre la impaciencia de su amigo, el hermano menor de este y la joven rubia que no se separaba de él.

- Relájate Charlie, Tonks no tardará en llegar.

El joven le sonrió, y en ese instante la familia Tonks al completo cruzó la cancela de la Madriguera. Habían llegado caminando porque su casa distaba a poca distancia del hogar de los Weasley. Charlie abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Tonks, y Hermione a su lado tuvo la misma reacción. Hacia ellos caminaba una chica muy parecida a Tonks pero algo cambiada. La joven lucía un vestido de color malva y se había teñido el cabello de su verdadero color, castaño.

- Buenas tardes – Saludó mostrando una sonrisa provocada por la cara de asombro de la pareja.

- ¿Tonks?... ¡Cielos!... Estás… - A Charlie no le salían las palabras.

La joven al notar lo impresionado que se había quedado su amigo al verla, se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de sonreír y sus ojos vislumbraron un brillo de triunfo que Hermione pudo notar.

- Estás realmente guapa Tonks.

- Gracias Hermione, tú tampoco estás mal.

Hermione ahogó una risa, no esperaba otra respuesta por parte de Nymphadora. Miró a Charlie que contemplaba a su amiga tan embelesado que pensó que tal vez necesitaría uno de los baberos de Dominique.

- Nos vemos luego Charlie, tengo que saludar al resto de tu familia. Disculpadme.

Y diciendo eso, pasó junto a su amigo lo suficientemente cerca como para que su hombro se rozara con el de él, y su perfume se quedase incrustado en las fosas nasales del pelirrojo.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó - ¡Vaya!

Hermione rió. Era cómico ver a Charlie, alguien que siempre guardaba la compostura, mirar a la nada con una sonrisa boba dibujada en el rostro incapaz de decir nada mas que una simple exclamación. Sin duda Tonks sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Pero la risa de Hermione se sofocó rápidamente cuando vio por encima del hombro de su amigo como Lavender agarraba con una mano a Ron por la cintura, mientras le ofrecía con la otra una cerveza bien fría. Y aquella debía ser ya, según su cuenta, la tercera o tal vez la cuarta. Entornó los ojos, y apretó con furia los puños. Lavender comenzaba su trabajo, y Ron era idiota.

- Charlie, me disculpas un momento. Tengo… tengo que hacer algo.

El joven asintió como un muñeco mecánico, sin apartar la sonrisa bobalicona de su rostro, probablemente seguía en su nube de color malva y no había escuchado nada de lo que Hermione le había dicho. Mientras se alejaba la muchacha pudo oírlo decir una vez más.

- ¡Vaya!

Mientras caminaba hacia Ron, Hermione tenía la mente en blanco. No sabía que excusa le iba a dar para alejarlo de Lavender antes que fuese demasiado tarde y el alcohol lo dominase por completo. No podía pensar con claridad si seguía viendo la mano de Lavender rodeando la cintura de Ron. No pensar era muy malo, ella siempre lo meditaba todo mil veces antes de actuar para no cometer errores, pero Ron no le dejaba pensar, y frente a él actuaba llevada por un instinto irracional sin pensar en las consecuencias de su actos o sus palabras.  
Llegó hasta ellos con el rostro tenso. Harry la vio enseguida, pero Ron y Lavender estaban de espaldas. Por eso Hermione dio unos golpecitos sobre el hombro del pelirrojo para llamar su atención. Ron se giró y Lavender lo imitó.

- Tengo que hablar contigo – Dijo Hermione con voz mandona.

- ¿Conmigo? – Preguntó Ron confuso.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – Inquirió Lavender alzando una ceja con desconfianza.

Hermione no contestó a la pregunta de la rubia, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. Clavó sus castaños ojos en Ron con impaciencia.

- Tengo que hablar contigo – Insistió.

El pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. Tragó saliva y dijo.

- Está bien habla.

- Aquí no, es privado… es sobre, Charlie – Mintió para que los otros dos no sospecharan nada.

Ron frunció el ceño y su corazón dio un vuelco. Los ojos de Hermione centellearon con fuerza.

- Disculpadnos un momento – Dijo mientras le daba a Harry su jarra de cerveza – Vuelvo enseguida.

Hermione tomó aire y comenzó a caminar sabiendo que Ron la seguía. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle, ni de adonde ir. Solo caminaba mientras su mente pensaba mil cosas, y muy rápido. Ron le pisaba los talones expectante, con el corazón en un puño. Hermione había nombrado a Charlie. Miles de cosas horribles se pasaron por su cabeza, la peor de todas que su hermano sospechaba de sus sentimientos hacia la mujer con la que pronto iba a casarse, y si se trataba de eso, estonces prefería estar muerto. Pasaron junto a la enorme puerta de madera del granero que estaba cerrada. Hermione le echó un vistazo de soslayo y apretó los dientes con rabia. Rodeó todo el edificio y se detuvo cuando llegó a la parte trasera. Lejos de las miradas de los demás, donde apenas se oían murmullos de sus animadas conversaciones. Ron llegó junto a ella y se puso de espaldas a la pared exterior del granero. Estaba pálido, y desencajado.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Charlie? – Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

- Nada.

Los azules ojos del muchacho se desorbitaron y miró a Hermione con impaciencia.

- ¡¿Cómo que nada Hermione?! Dijiste…

- ¡Sé lo que dije! Charlie no tiene nada que ver en lo que voy a decirte. Mentí, para que Harry y esa chica no sospechasen que lo que deseaba era alejarte de ellos. Necesito hablar contigo a solas.

Una parte del alma de Ron sintió un profundo alivio al saber que el tema no era Charlie. Pero pronto se recompuso, y la expectación volvió a apoderarse de él ¿Qué demonios quería decirle, tan importante como para apartarlo de la fiesta?

- ¿Y bien?

El tono de impaciencia de Ron hizo que Hermione se desesperase aun más. Caminó de un lado a otro, tenía tanto que decirle, tanto que reprocharle. Pero no quería perder los nervios, debía que serenarse, no podía cometer errores. Su fin era apartarlo de Lavender, no unirlo más a ella.

- Ron – Dijo al fin intentando parecer calmada, deteniéndose en su absurda caminata y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos - ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Dejarte embaucar por Lavender, emborracharte hasta hacer que ella consiga de ti lo que desea – El rostro de Hermione se tensaba con cada palabra y la calma que intentaba mostrar iba desapareciendo por momentos – No lo entiendo Ron, no sientes nada por ella. Ni siquiera te gusta.

Ron la miró atónito ¿Acaso Hermione sabía de sus intenciones con respecto a Lavender? Solo se lo había contado a Harry y aun seguía decidido a hacerlo.

- ¿Y si soy yo el que busco estar con ella esta noche?... No tienes ni idea de lo que siento Hermione. Creo que es mejor que dejemos esta conversación.

- ¡No Ron! No voy a dejarla – Hermione lo miró con rabia, deseando abofetearlo hasta que la punzada que sentía en el corazón se hiciese menos dolorosa. Pero en vez de eso, se acercó lentamente a él, con sus ojos clavados en el rostro del joven. Ron retrocedió unos pasos hasta que su espalda se topó con la pared del granero – A veces me pregunto si eres capaz de amar de verdad a una mujer.

El muchacho abrió mucho los ojos. Hermione estaba frente a él, a pocos centímetros podía notar la respiración agitada de la joven y aquel olor a lilas que desprendía su cabello. Tembló, Hermione volvía a retarlo, lo provocaba una vez más. Debía mantener la cabeza fría para no volver a caer. Las cervezas podían traicionarle, ella estaba muy cerca y la tentación era demasiado grande.

- Creo que te escudas en tu timidez para no enfrentarte al amor. Eres un cobarde Ronald Weasley, tienes miedo a sufrir… esto no es un maldito partido de futbol. El amor también te lesiona, pero es hermoso disfrutarlo – Hermione se había alzado sobre la punta de su pies y aquellas palabras las susurraba con sus labios muy cerca de los de él, haciendo que el corazón de Ron se desbocase, que sus ojos se cerraran para disfrutar de la suave voz de la chica, de su cálido aliento – Me das lástima Ron, no sabes lo que es besar a una chica con amor, no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente al tocar la piel de la persona amada… Por eso te conformas con Lavender.

Ron abrió los ojos. Hermione lo miraba con sus centelleantes ojos. Sus respiraciones eran violentas. El joven recorrió con la mirada el rostro de la chica, sus hombros desnudos tan tentadores. Mil cosas se pasaban por su mente, Charlie, Lavender, la barbacoa, aquel cuello terso y bronceado, y ella… mil veces ella. Deseaba tocarla, agarrar con fuerza sus caderas y pegarla a su cuerpo. Ron elevó sus manos indecisas y las posó suavemente sobre la cintura de Hermione. Una tormenta de escalofríos estalló en el cuerpo de ella mientras dejaba que sus labios se aproximaran más a los de él. Logrando sentirlos, acariciándolos levemente, viendo como Ron cerraba los ojos, suspiraba y luego los volvía a abrir. El joven apoyó los labios sobre los de ella con fuerza, sin besarlos y susurró.

- Aléjate de mí, no imaginas el daño que me haces. He bebido, no soy consciente de mis actos. Contigo no puedo, no quiero que sea así.

De pronto Hermione notó como su cuerpo y sus labios se alejaban de él. Ron con las manos aun en su cintura la había separado. Abandonó el contacto con ella dejando que sus brazos cayesen abatidos a lo largo de su cuerpo. Luego se pasó la mano por el rostro y por el cabello con desesperación. Hermione lo miraba desconcertada con el sabor del aliento de Ron aun en sus labios y el calor de sus manos quemándole la cintura.

- Esto no puede ser – Dijo él entrecortadamente – Tengo que estar seguro de que no me estoy equivocando.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?... ¡Oh Ron! No te acuestes con ella, no la lleves al granero.

Ron la miró con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendido de que Hermione supiese lo que él hacía con Lavender justo en el lugar que tenía detrás de su espalda.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Ginny verdad?... Voy a matarla.

Ron miró a Hermione una vez más y luego se giró dispuesto a marcharse. Hermione lo detuvo agarrándolo por un brazo con fuerza.

- No lo hagas, no quiero que lo hagas.

Ron se deshizo de la mano que lo apresaba y mirándola con cierto deje de melancolía añadió.

- Deberías estar con Charlie, Hermione. No conmigo.

Se giró y comenzó a alejarse, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello una vez mas.

- No voy a consentir que lo hagas – Susurró mientras observaba como Ron se alejaba cada vez mas de ella.

Lavender divisó a Ron enseguida. El joven caminaba arrastrando los pies y se acercaba a ellos. Estaba pálido y parecía alterado a pesar de que pretendía disimularlo. Harry también observó el estado de su amigo, y en seguida inició un tema de conversación para evitar que Lavender le preguntase que deseaba Hermione. Ron agarró la jarra de cerveza que Harry le había sostenido todo ese tiempo. En ese instante Hermione pasó junto a ellos sin mirarlos, tan pálida y alterada como él. Ron la miró de soslayo, suspiró y le dio un sorbo a la cerveza acabando de un trago con su contenido. Harry frunció el ceño, sabía lo que pasaba allí. Intuía que Ron seguía con su plan de averiguar lo que sentía realmente por Hermione usando a Lavender. Podía intentar convencerlo de que no lo hiciese, pero si algo había aprendido en todos los años de amistad con Ronald Weasley, era no había nadie tan terco como aquel chico pelirrojo y si esa era su intención aquella noche, nada ni nadie, solo él mismo, podrían hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

La fiesta estaba ya muy animada. No faltaba nadie. Bill, Arthur y el Señor Lovegood acompañado de Rolf, eran los encargados de asar las carnes en las barbacoas para los demás invitados. La Señora Weasley, junto a Fleur y una ayuda extra de Andrómeda Tonks, colocaba el resto de las viandas que ella misma había preparado con esmero y que olían deliciosamente. La mesa estaba casi lista y en breve todos serían llamados para comenzar la cena.

En un rincón del jardín, Luna no apartaba la vista de Rolf, a su lado Ginny observaba con interés a Cormac. El joven parecía impaciente, constantemente miraba su reloj y luego estiraba el cuello hacia la cancela de entrada. Daba la sensación de que esperaba que alguien apareciese por allí en cualquier momento. Ginny frunció el ceño ¿A quién esperaba Cormac si ya todos los invitados estaban allí? Tal vez no era eso, tal vez lo único que deseaba era largarse de la fiesta lo más pronto posible. La joven resopló con fuerza, sea lo que fuese, Cormac estaba raro y ella muy intrigada. Rodó los ojos y al hacerlo se detuvieron en Harry. El muchacho hablaba con Ron y con Lavender, y sonreía, como siempre. Ginny desvió sus ojos castaños hacia Cormac y luego volvió a mirar a Harry. Eran tan diferentes, uno alto, rubio y bien formado, pero casi nunca sonreía. Otro moreno, algo mas bajo y menos fornido, pero con una expresión en el rostro que aportaba calma y alegría. Diferentes, en todos los sentidos. La voz de Luna hizo que Ginny abandonase sus pensamientos.

- Rolf no puede hacerme esto.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó la pelirroja desorientada.

- Cambiar… Rolf no debería haber cambiado.

Ginny miró con impaciencia a su amiga sin comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, Luna observó el gesto confuso de la pelirroja y continuó.

- Vive en mi casa y lo hará todo lo que queda de verano.

- ¡Oh Luna! si no te explicas te juro que no sé a donde pretendes llegar – La voz de Ginny sonó muy impaciente, ella tenía problemas, problemas reales. Deseaba saber de una vez por todas si Cormac sentía lo mismo que ella, o si por el contrario durante todos aquellos años lo único que había hecho era perder el tiempo. Las paranoias mentales de Luna con Rolf le importaban menos que nada.

- Me refiero a que Rolf está… ya sabes, guapo, bien… muy bueno – Ginny rodó los ojos - Eso supone un problema para mí.

Ginny tuvo que reír.

- Creí que el problema era cuando no había cambiado, sobre todo porque era muy difícil entenderlo.

- Si Rolf hubiese seguido como hace cuatro años, no sería una tentación Ginny. Ahora lo es, y para mí mas – Su amiga frunció el entrecejo - ¡Oh vamos! Como si no lo supieras. Hace siglos que no tengo contactos profundos con un chico y cuando digo siglos me refiero a muchos siglos. Soy humana Ginny, hace calor y tengo un tipo muy cambiado viviendo en mi casa durante al menos treinta y un días. Será una tortura. Espero que no le de por andar como Ron, por ahí, medio desnudo…

Ginny estalló en risas, sin poder evitarlo. Luna apretó los labios pensando que su amiga se estaba burlando de ella.

- ¡Vaya! Que lejos está Fred ahora ¿no? – Luna decidió ignorar el comentario de Ginny – Cuando hablas de siglos ¿Te refieres a Neville? – La rubia asintió enérgicamente - ¡Oh Dios mío! Hace dos años desde lo de Neville.

- No sé porque te espantas… Habrá que ver cuanto llevas tú sin… sudar.

- ¡Luna! – Exclamó Ginny ofendida.

- ¡¿Qué?! Llevas cuatro años enamorada de Cormac, y que yo sepa no has tenido relación alguna con nadie mas en ese tiempo, esperando y esperando… Lo mío es sequía, lo tuyo un desierto querida.

- Tal vez eso se acabe esta misma noche – Dijo Ginny mirando con resentimiento a su amiga.

- ¿Qué vas ha hacer?

- Voy a averiguar si tengo alguna maldita posibilidad con Cormac. Y si no es así, tendré que olvidarme de él. Seguiré el ejemplo de Ron, a él le funciona… Dame esa cerveza – Dijo señalando hacia una jarra llena que había sobre la mesa.

- Ginny tú no bebes. Eres el único Weasley, aparte de tu madre y Percy que no lo hace.

- Pues hoy voy a beber. Voy ha hacerlo hasta que tenga el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a Cormac o para desmayarme.

- Eso es una insensatez, ¡Y si sus sentimientos no son los mismos que los tuyos! ¡Harás el ridículo! – Exclamó Luna indignada con la actitud de su amiga – Ginny hazme caso, Ron no es un buen ejemplo… Míralo ¡Por el amor de Dios! volverá a caer con esa Brown.

- Al menos él lo pasará bien esta noche mientras nosotras… tú suspirando por Fred o ahora teniendo fantasías con Rolf y yo, esperando. Los días pasan Luna. Tengo veintiún años, debería estar disfrutando de cosas que apenas conozco – Miró a Harry de soslayo sin saber muy bien porqué – Dame la maldita cerveza.

- Eres muy terca Ginny Weasley ¡¿Quieres emborracharte?! ¡¿Quieres hacer un ridículo espantoso?! ¡Bien hazlo! ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez, a ver si así te quitas a ese idita de la cabeza de una vez por todas!

Diciendo eso, Luna agarró con rabia la jarra de la mesa y se la dio a su amiga que comenzó a engullir el líquido arrugando el gesto.

- Tu madre te va a matar.

Ginny se encogió de hombros, como si eso fuese lo que menos le importase en esos momentos, y bebió un poco mas de la jarra.

La voz de la Señora Weasley se oyó fuerte y clara cuando llamó a todos para que comenzaran a ocupar sus asientos alrededor de las mesas. Poco a poco, las charlas y las risas se trasladaron al lugar donde se servía la comida grasienta. Entre las confidencias y las bromas también había un lugar para las miradas. Miradas que decían mucho. Las que Charlie de forma furtiva lanzaba a Tonks y ella aparentaba no notar. Las culpables entre Ron y Hermione, y las recelosas por parte de Lavender. Incansables las miradas de Cormac a su reloj y hacia la reja de entrada, y los ojos verdes de Harry clavados en Ginny preguntándose a que se debía que la joven bebiese mas que comiese. Rolf sin apartar la vista de Luna, y ésta con la mirada fija en el astro que llevaba su nombre, porque frente a ella estaba Fred y éste no dejaba de hacer carantoñas a Angelina, hasta el punto de hacer que la comida de Luna no pudiese pasar de su garganta. Miles de miradas para todos los gustos, y entre ellas la de la Señora Weasley fulminando a George que ya parecía planear alguna jugarreta para fastidiar a Percy y hacerlo quedar en ridículo delante de Audrey. Y así entre el olor a carne asada, el verde de las ensaladas, los litros y litros de cerveza y las miradas, la cena llegó a su fin culminando con la tarta de cumpleaños de Harry, su deseo y una gran ovación por parte de todos. Aunque el aplauso de sus tíos fue menos efusivo, y Dudley ni siquiera se molestó en juntar las palmas de sus manos. Lo que parecía indiscutible es que para esas alturas de la noche, Ron y Ginny llevaban su correspondiente cogorza. Habían ingerido la cantidad de alcohol suficiente para pensar con cualquier parte de su cuerpo menos con la cabeza.

George puso música. Los más mayores se retiraron a un lado para hablar y jugar a juegos de cartas. Los jóvenes ocuparon una improvisada pista de baile en el césped, que aun olía a recién cortado. A Lavender comenzaron a picarle los pies con el sonido de la música, y tirando del brazo de Ron lo arrastró hacia el jardín. Los gemelos ya estaban bailando con sus correspondientes novias y junto a ellos Percy y Audrey se movían torpemente, sin atreverse a tocarse. Fred y George rodaron los ojos. El primero dio un aparentemente involuntario empujón a Percy. El joven perdió el equilibrio y para evitar que se estampase contra el césped, Audrey lo sujetó por la cintura. Sus mejillas se encendieron, la chica sonrió y Percy le devolvió la sonrisa. Las manos de Audrey se posaron sobre los hombros del joven, que era muy alto, y el más _raro_ de los Weasley, colocó púdicamente las manos en la cintura de la chica comenzando el baile. Luego buscó con la mirada a su hermano. Fred le guiñó un ojo, y Percy le sonrió agradecido. Lavender sujetaba a Ron del cuello y entrelazaba los dedos por su cabello. Las manos de Ron se posaban en las caderas de la rubia que se movían de una forma sensual, rozándolas con él de vez en cuando. Ron sonreía con cara de bobo, completamente ebrio. Desde su lugar, Hermione veía las manos de Lavender juguetear con el cabello de Ron y la forma indecorosa en la que pegaba sus caderas al pelirrojo. Lavender comenzaba a preparar el terreno. Con la cólera reflejada en sus ojos, se giró hacia Charlie que charlaba con Bill y dijo interrumpiéndolo de forma brusca.

- Quiero bailar.

El joven no tuvo tiempo de imponer su opinión ni de despedirse de su hermano porque Hermione ya lo había agarrado por un brazo y lo había colocado en el centro de la pista, muy cerca de donde bailaban Ron y su efusiva y descarada acompañante.

- Pon tus manos en mis caderas… ¡Vamos Charlie! – Le apresuró.

El pelirrojo obedeció sin chistar, menudo carácter se gastaba Hermione de vez en cuando. Además pensaba que lo que intentaba su amiga era provocar los celos de Tonks, nada más lejos de la realidad. Hermione pasó las manos por el cabello de Charlie, que era un poco más largo que el de su hermano menor. Ron los vio enseguida y ella aprovechó que él los miraba para pegar su cuerpo más al de Charlie. El muchacho entornó sus azules ojos y Hermione arqueó las cejas de forma desafiante. En otro lugar muy cercano, sentada en una silla, Tonks observaba el baile de Charlie y su novia mientras retorcía con furia la tela de su vestido como si del cuello de Hermione se tratase. Dio un respingo en la silla cuando vio como Hermione rozaba sus caderas con las de Charlie, frunció los labios y le lanzó mentalmente todas las maldiciones que conocía y alguna más por si acaso las anteriores fallaban. Lavender quitó las manos del cuello de Ron, las deslizó por las mangas de la camisa que cubrían los bien formados brazos del joven y luego las enredó en la cintura del pelirrojo para acabar metiéndolas en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón negro. Con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, que Hermione pudo captar, Lavender pegó el cuerpo de Ron al suyo y comenzó a besar la yugular del chico. Ron, sabiendo que Hermione estaba allí, intentó apartar su cuello de los labios de la rubia pero la joven era muy hábil y su boca también. Hermione sintió unas ganas enormes de vomitar y se detuvo en el baile, quitando sus brazos del cuello de Charlie.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó el muchacho mientras observaba como la joven estaba paralizada en medio del jardín - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No… Me siento mareada – Dijo ella con un hilo de voz sin poder apartar lo ojos del recorrido que hacían las manos de Lavender sobre el trasero de Ron – Necesito aire.

Sin decir nada más, salió tan rápida del césped que Charlie fue incapaz de seguirla.  
Corrió y corrió hasta que llegó mucho mas lejos de la casa, donde aun se oía la música que le hacía recordar las manos y la boca de Lavender sobre el idiota de Ron.

- ¡Maldita sea! No voy a conseguirlo.

Respiraba con violencia, luchando para no gritar, para no llorar. No había tiempo para eso. Lavender era demasiado rápida. Todo estaba sucediendo como temía y probablemente la cosa terminaría con Ron enredado con su rubia amante en el granero de la Madriguera. Imaginarse aquella escena hacía que se le revolviese las tripas y lo peor de todo era que no le quedaban recursos para evitarlo, incluso se le había pasado por la mente prenderle fuego al granero. No, aquello era una estupidez. La respiración de Hermione se detuvo un instante, una idea surcó su cabeza abarrotada de sensaciones. Contarle la verdad a Ron, decirle que ella no era la novia de su hermano, que era tan libre como él. ¿Y Charlie? ¿Y su plan? Pero ahora solo quería pensar en ella, en ella y en Ron. Cerró los ojos llena de dudas y volvió a ver las manos de Lavender manoseando el culo del pelirrojo. Apretó con furia los puños, había tomado una decisión y por una vez sería egoísta. Iría a la pista de baile, agarraría a Ron por un brazo y le diría todo lo que siente por él y la verdad sobre su relación con Charlie. No le importaba sus convicciones, saber que tal vez Ron no era el hombre que habían deseado para ella durante toda su vida, pero todo le daba igual. Lo que pensasen sus amistades, la opinión de sus padres, todo, absolutamente todo le daba igual. Por primera vez admitía abiertamente, se reconocía a sí misma que estaba enamorada de Ronald Weasley y solo deseaba estar con él, ser suya y amarlo el resto de su vida. Tenía que ser ella la que terminase aquella noche debajo de Ron, tan sudada y llena de heno como él. Eran sus uñas las que debían dejar huella sobre su perfecta espalda y su boca la que succionara su yugular. Hermione sonrió y sus ojos centellearon.

- Vas a saber lo que es amar de verdad y de una maldita vez Ronald Weasley.

- Esta música es muy buena ¿verdad? – Comentó Luna a Rolf que estaba sentado sobre el césped junto a ella.

La joven albergaba la esperanza de que el muchacho la invitase a bailar. La noche transcurría y su plan de dar celos a Fred estaba cada vez más lejano. El rubio no ponía de su parte, y se quedó callado una vez más sin comprender la indirecta de la muchacha. Luna rodó los ojos y resopló resignada, tendría que ser ella la que diese el primer paso.

- Rolf… ¿Quieres bailar?

- No.

Luna arqueó una ceja incrédula, ese chico era un grosero. Se había atrevido a rechazarla.

- No me gusta bailar – Aclaró con voz seca.

Luna bufó y se dio por vencida. Insistir con aquel tipo insípido era una perdida de tiempo. En aquel instante Rolf había dejado de ser una tentación. Fijó la vista en la pista de baile y pudo ver como Ginny la atravesaba dando tumbos con una copa en la mano y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

- ¡Oh Ginny! No bebas mas ¿Quieres? – Dijo levantándose y agarrando a su amiga con suavidad por un brazo antes de que la pelirroja dejase sus blancos dientes clavados en el césped.

- Hola Rolf… ¡hip! ¿Sabes una cosa?... ¡hip! Luna piensa que estás muy bueno… y yo también ¡hip!

Rolf sonrió y miró fijamente a Luna que de forma fulminante se había puesto roja como un tomate.

- ¡Oh Dios mío Ginny deja de hablar! No sabes lo que dices. Vamos, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a casa y te metas en la cama. Mañana tendrás una resaca enorme.

- ¡No! No voy a acostarme aun – Exclamó haciendo un enorme aspaviento con uno de sus brazos derramando sobre Rolf lo que quedaba de su jarra.

El joven se levantó sobresaltado. Luna corrió a sacudirle el pantalón.

- ¡Oh lo siento!, está muy mal. Le dije que no debía beber.

- No te preocupes Luna, no pasa nada. De verdad, ya se secará.

La voz de Rolf sonó amable y comprensiva. Luna asintió, se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba cerca de la entrepierna del joven y la retiró rápidamente. Rolf sonrió una vez más y ella volvió a ponerse roja.

- Disculpa.

Harry que había observado lo ocurrido, se acercó al grupo preocupado al ver a Ginny en aquel estado.

- ¿Qué pasa Luna?

- Ginny está muy borracha Harry. Trato de que se vaya a casa, pero la muy terca no quiere.

- Hola Harry ¡hip! Estás muy guapo esta noche… en realidad, siempre lo estás.

Harry no tomó en serio las palabras de Ginny, su preocupación por ella era demasiado intensa para notar que Ginny estaba siendo sincera con él y con ella misma, admitiendo que le gustaba.

- Ginny, ¿Por qué has bebido tanto? – Preguntó el joven mirándola con severidad.

- No me mires así ¡hip! Tenía que hacerlo Harry, esta noche voy a aclarar muchas dudas… Estás tan guapo… - Harry chasqueó la lengua cuando Ginny dio un traspiés al intentar acercarse a él.

La joven se sujetó al cuello de Harry para evitar que sus jóvenes huesos diesen contra el suelo. Él la sostuvo con fuerza por la cintura. Ginny cerró los ojos y dejó que el perfume de Harry penetrase por su nariz llenándola de una gran calma. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, y sintió entonces deseos de pasar sus dedos por el cabello desordenado del joven y hundir su nariz llena de pecas en aquel cuello tan blanco y que olía tan condenadamente bien. Pero en ese mismo instante la figura de Cormac se cruzó en su ángulo de visión. El joven se dirigía hacia la cancela principal. Ginny se separó de Harry y dijo.

- Allí está… Voy a hacerlo Luna… voy a saber la verdad.

Harry vio como la chica se alejaba con pasos torpes de él. Luna suspiró resignada, Ginny iba directa al fracaso, y nadie podía evitarlo, era una Weasley.

- ¡Cormac! – Gritó logrando que el joven se frenase en su caminata.

- Hola Ginny, buena fiesta.

La muchacha estaba petrificada, tragó saliva y tomó aire. A su alrededor los mas mayores seguían con sus charlas y sus juegos, y los jóvenes bailaban y se divertían. Harry, Luna y Rolf no le quitaban ojo de encima a la pelirroja, rogando para que no cometiese ninguna estupidez.

- Yo… - Comenzó a decir – Tengo que hacer algo Cormac.

Y sin pensarlo ni un segundo mas, caminó con rapidez hacia él y se colgó de su cuello, besándolo a continuación.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó Luna tapándose con las manos el rostro.

Harry palideció, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ginny tenía sus labios sobre los de Cormac y él estaba rígido como un palo, con los brazos colgando a los lados de su cuerpo. El estómago de Harry hirvió de rabia hacia él y tensó la mandíbula con fuerza. Pero una voz, un grito, hizo que su mirada y la de todos los que estaban allí y no se habían percatado de lo sucedido girasen sus ojos hacia Ginny, su sorprendida presa y la voz desconocida.

- ¡Cormac Mclaggen! ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

El rubio separó a Ginny bruscamente de sus labios, y miró desencajado hacia la dueña de la voz que había gritado. Se trataba de una joven alta, distinguida y con el cabello azabache que los observaba con los brazos en jarra y los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!... Esto… esto no es lo que piensas. Ella está borracha y se abalanzó sobre mí. Créeme mi amor, no se qué demonios le pasó a esta loca. Todos pueden certificar que digo la verdad.

Ginny miró a Cormac muy desorientada y luego desvió sus ojos hacia la joven desconocida. De repente toda su embriaguez desapareció de golpe y comenzó a verlo claro. Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Había besado a Cormac y él la había rechazado, llamándola loca.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a poner las manos sobre mi novio? Mas bien la boca – La joven aun seguía con los brazos en jarro miraba Ginny con aire arrogante.

- ¿Tu… novio? – Balbuceó la pelirroja notando como se le encendían las mejillas y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- Por supuesto que lo es, desde hace meses. ¡Díselo Cormac!

- Así es Ginny. No puedo entender que es lo que te ha pasado, espero que haya sido a causa del alcohol. Yo voy a olvidar este incidente, espero que tú también lo hagas… Vamos querida.

Pronunció esas últimas palabras a la vez que sujetaba a su novia por la cintura. Caminaron juntos hacia el coche de ella y subieron a él, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Ginny pudo observar que la novia de Cormac la fulminaba con la mirada antes de atravesar la cancela. Y allí se quedó, sola, de pie, sintiendo el bombardeo incansable de su corazón produciéndole un daño espantoso, dejando que la sangre se agolpase en su traumado cerebro. Se giró lentamente, y vio como todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella. Su madre fruncía el ceño, sus hermanos estaban atónitos. Luna le dedicaba una mirada compasiva y Harry… Harry lo había presenciado todo y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, los bajó al suelo. Ginny se llevó la mano al rostro aturdida y avergonzada mientras salía corriendo, chocando con alguno de sus hermanos, alejándose hacia algún lugar bien apartado donde estar sola, donde pudiese desaparecer, olvidar aquel bochorno que acababa de sufrir. Luna dio un paso al frente con intención de seguirla, pero Harry la detuvo suavemente por un brazo.

- No, deja que vaya yo.

- Pero…

- Por favor.

Luna asintió a regañadientes y Harry caminó presuroso hacia el lugar por donde había visto correr a la chica.

Hermione, que no se había enterado de lo sucedido porque había estado alejada de la fiesta, regresaba con los invitados cuando vio a Ginny pasar por su lado como un rayo y un instante después lo hizo Harry. La muchacha los observó intrigada, Ginny parecía afectada por algo. Pero ahora tenía en su mente algo más importante en lo que preocuparse. Llegó al fin donde estaban todos, recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Y su corazón se detuvo un instante ¿Dónde estaban Ron y Lavender? Volvió a inspeccionar con detenimiento una vez más y ni rastro de ellos. Una horrible suposición se alojó en su mente, pensó en el granero y en la posibilidad que ya estuviesen allí. No lo dudó un momento y se dio media vuelta, corriendo con todas sus ganas hacia el edificio de madera.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a tu novia? – Preguntó Tonks acercándose a Charlie que en aquel instante estaba solo.

- No sé, está rara ¿verdad?... lleva toda la noche corriendo de aquí para allá. Y para colmo a Ginny se le fue la cabeza, menuda idiotez que hizo.

Charlie movió la cabeza resignado. Pero a Tonks le importaba un bledo los problemas amorosos de Ginny o los mentales de Hermione. Solo quería que Charlie le dedicase algún momento de aquella hermosa noche para ella sola.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – Preguntó la joven con cierta timidez, temerosa que él pudiese rechazarla.

- ¿Tú? ¿Bailar?... Pensé que lo odiabas.

- Antes, ahora no tanto.

Charlie rió y extendió la mano hacia ella. Tonks se mordió el labio intentando controlar la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento y juntos se reunieron con los demás en la pista de césped. Charlie colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de Tonks y pudo notar que era mas pequeña de lo que presumía, y que sus manos tan grandes como las de Ron eran capaces de rodearla casi por completo. Le dio un vuelco el corazón, y trató de disimularlo. Ella puso las suyas sobre el cuello del joven sintiendo como las puntas del cabello rojo de Charlie le hacían cosquillas en los dedos. Era una maravillosa sensación. Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música con los ojos fijos en el otro.

- Estás muy guapa – Pudo decir Charlie al fin, después de haber recuperado las palabras.

- Gracias.

- Deberías pensar en utilizar mas vestidos… no es que antes estuvieses mal, es que ahora estás mejor – Charlie arrugó el gesto, no sabía si ella lo había entendido bien, se había hecho un lío.

Tonks rió y sin dar importancia a la expresión de su amigo, hundió la cabeza en el pecho de éste y enseguida sintió los fuertes y rápidos latidos del corazón del joven rebotando es su oído. Charlie cerró las manos aun más sobre la cintura de su amiga y la aproximó con sutileza hacia él. En un impulso los dedos inquietos de Tonks subieron por el cabello de Charlie y se enredaron en él, arrancando un débil suspiro de los labios del pelirrojo.

- Hermione no debería dejarte solo tanto tiempo, estoy segura que otra en su lugar nunca lo haría.

Charlie esbozó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción al oír la frase de Tonks, y siguió moviéndose al ritmo pausado de la música, disfrutando de la proximidad del cuerpo de su amiga como nunca lo había esperado, como siempre lo había soñado.

Harry vio a Ginny enseguida, la muchacha estaba sentada en uno de los neumáticos gastados que hacían las veces de columpios. Se acercó dubitativo a ella que estaba de espaldas a él, intentando no asustarla.

- Vete Harry – Susurró la joven con voz temblorosa por los sollozos.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que soy yo?

- Por tu perfume.

Harry notó como se le aceleraba el corazón. Él no usaba perfume normalmente, solo en ocasiones especiales. Se quedó impresionado que ella fuese capaz de reconocerlo por un aroma que hacía meses que no usaba y que había decidido usar esa noche.

- Vete quiero estar sola – Insistió la muchacha.

Pero Harry no le hizo caso y se sentó en el neumático vacío que estaba a su lado colgado de gruesas cuerdas. Ginny dejó de mirar al suelo y giró sus ojos llorosos hacia él. Las lágrimas seguían surcando su rostro. Harry elevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de la joven y limpió con ternura las gotas saladas que brotaban de sus ojos.

- ¿Sabías que Cormac tenía novia? - Harry negó con la cabeza y retiró la mano de su rostro - ¡Maldita sea! He hecho el ridículo mas grande de mi vida – Ginny volvió a cubrirse la cara con las manos.

- Demostrar lo que uno siente, no es hacer el ridículo. Es ser muy valiente y tú lo has sido esta noche.

La joven miró de nuevo al chico, que le dedicaba una mirada tierna y una melancólica sonrisa.

- Pero lo hice Harry, delante de todos y luego él me rechazó, y apareció ella. Cormac fue muy cruel, me llamó loca. Es horrible. Pero tú no lo entiendes porque no sabes lo mal que se siente uno cuando ama y no es correspondido.

- Sí, lo sé – Afirmó Harry.

- ¿Estás enamorado? – El joven miró al suelo, Ginny sorprendida, olvidó por instante su tristeza y se centró en aquella revelación que no esperaba – ¿Y ella no te corresponde?

- No.

- ¿Esa chica está ciega o qué?

- No, Ginny. Esa chica está enamorada, pero no de mí – Harry esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- ¡Oh Cielos! Entonces tú y yo tenemos mucho mas en común de lo que pensaba.

- Eso parece.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los del otro. Ginny sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, una agradable sensación de calma. Era la primera vez que se perdía tanto tiempo en los ojos de Harry. Ruborizada desvió su mirada al cielo estrellado. De repente algo luminoso surcó el cielo de lado a lado.

- ¡Una estrella fugaz! Harry ¿La viste? – Exclamó Ginny con el dedo señalando un lugar en el oscuro cielo.

- Sí, la vi – Era una gran mentira, porque Harry no había apartado los ojos ni un instante de la hermana de su amigo.

- Es la primera vez que logro ver una. A Luna no se le escapan, pero yo siempre miro cuando ya han pasado – Dijo entusiasmada – Hay que pedir un deseo Harry.

Ginny cerró los ojos, sonrió y un instante después volvió a abrirlos.

- Listo, yo tengo el mío. Ahora te toca a ti.

- No creo en estas cosas – Añadió Harry mirando al cielo.

- ¡Oh! Da igual, hazlo.

Ginny llevó su mano al rostro del Harry, le quitó las gafas y con la otra mano cubrió los ojos del muchacho.

- Pídelo ya.

Solo un segundo estuvo la mano de la joven posada sobre los parpados de Harry, pero fue suficiente para que todo el cuerpo del muchacho se estremeciese.

- ¿Ya? - Harry asintió y Ginny retiró las manos devolviéndole las gafas - ¿Qué has pedido?

- Dicen que si los deseos se revelan no se cumplen.

- Acabas de decir que no crees en estas cosas. Vamos Harry, dime que deseaste – Insistió muerta de la curiosidad.

Harry inspiró aire y mirándola a los ojos dijo muy calmado.

- Deseé que ella sea feliz.

Ginny tragó saliva. No esperaba esa respuesta, pensó que tal vez Harry pediría que la chica a la que amaba le correspondiera, las palabras del joven la habían dejado helada.

- ¿Deseas que sea feliz aunque no sea contigo? – Preguntó desconcertada.

- Así es, lo único que me importa es que nunca deje de sonreír. No me gusta verla llorar.

Ginny notó como se le encogía el corazón y se sintió ridícula al lado de él. Pensando que no conocía a Harry tanto como ella creía.

- Dios mío Harry, eso es muy hermoso… No sabía que podías ser tan generoso.

- Hay muchas cosas de mí que desconoces Ginny Weasley y que no te molestas en conocer – Afirmó y volvió a mirar al cielo.

Ginny se quedó contemplando a Harry un rato mas, sin decir nada. La chica misteriosa a la que amaba era sin duda tan afortunada como idiota. Y ella tenía que averiguar de quién se trataba.

Hermione abrió de golpe la puerta del granero.

- ¡Ron! – Gritó - ¡No lo hagas! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

Subió más rápido que nunca la inestable escalera de troncos hacia el habitáculo superior. Su corazón sintió un gran alivio cuando descubrió que estaba vacío y la paja no parecía revuelta. Lentamente descendió los peldaños hasta que sus pies volvieron a tocar suelo firme. Intentó serenarse un poco, y se quedó un rato sentada sobre una de las banquetas que servían para ordeñar a las bestias. Hizo un repaso mental de lo que había sucedido aquella noche y se sintió ridícula, con ella misma y con su modo de comportarse. Luego salió del granero y regresó donde estaba todos. Los mas mayores ya se habían retirado debían ser casi las tres de la madrugada, Harry se había marchado y Luna con su invitado también. El resto seguían charlando, y bailando. Hermione divisó a Charlie y a Tonks, agarrados, dejándose llevar por la música. Sonrió y se alegró por él. Estaba agotada, se había llevado toda la maldita velada intentando evitar que Ron y Lavender acabasen juntos y ahora estaba en medio del jardín y seguía sin saber donde rayos se habían metido. Abatida, pensando que había fracasado se dispuso a marcharse, subir a la habitación y regocijarse en su dolor y su mala suerte abrazada a la almohada. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir luchando por él. Se giró, caminó unos pasos con la mirada clavada en el suelo hasta que su cuerpo chocó con alguien. Elevó sus cansados ojos y se encontró con los de Ron. El joven la sujetaba por los hombros porque aunque Hermione no lo había notado, el choque había sido fuerte y ella había perdido un poco el equilibrio. A su lado Lavender sonreía con aire de suficiencia. Hermione se pasó la mano por el rostro y suspiró vencida.

- Estoy cansada Ron, me voy a dormir. Esto ya no depende de mí.

Con un leve movimiento liberó sus hombros de las manos de él y sin mirarlo caminó nuevamente, arrastrando los pies rumbo a la casa.

Al llegar a la habitación, se encontró con Ginny despierta y tumbada sobre la cama.

- Hola Ginny, ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy mal, todo me da vueltas. Mañana me espera la bronca de mi madre y he hecho el ridículo más grande de mi vida.

Hermione no entendía a que se refería la pelirroja pero prefirió no preguntar, probablemente se enteraría al día siguiente.

- Todos hacemos el ridículo alguna vez… yo más que nadie – Admitió.

Hermione comenzó a desnudarse. Ginny se levantó de su cama y se sentó en la de su futura cuñada.

- Hermione, ¿Sabías que Harry está enamorado? – La joven no contestó, pero de sobra sabía que sí. Ese no era asunto suyo así que dejó que Ginny continuase hablando – Es una chica con suerte. Harry es especial. Hoy vi una estrella fugaz, nunca veo ninguna. Pedí un deseo y obligué a Harry a pedir otro ¿Sabes que pedí yo? Que Cormac fuese muy infeliz con esa chica ¿Sabes que deseó él? – Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba de su armario un minúsculo camisón – Lo contrario, que ella fuese feliz con o sin él.

- ¡Oh Cielos eso es muy generoso!

- Sí lo es… Tengo que averiguar quien es – Dijo Ginny levantándose de la cama de Hermione.

- ¿Quién es, quién?

- Ella, la idiota que ocupa el corazón de Harry, quiero saber si lo merece.

Hermione sonrió con la ingenuidad de la joven. Ginny con semblante pensativo se acercó a la ventana de madera desde donde se veía parte del jardín y la entrada del granero, y se sentó en el borde.

- Creo que me acostaré, tengo que intentar dormir. Mañana me sentiré muy mal… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Hermione, ven rápido!

Hermione se puso el camisón veloz y corrió hacia la ventana, Ginny se levantó dejándole un hueco para que pudiese ver bien.

- Lo logró una vez más… Esa Lavender nunca falla – Rió – Buenas noches querida.

Hermione se quedó con la mirada fija en el lugar que le había indicado Ginny, mientras la pelirroja se metía en su cama, dispuesta a conciliar el sueño. La respiración de Hermione se volvió intensa, la imagen que captaban sus ojos hacían sangrar su iluso corazón. Lavender había abierto la puerta del granero y tiraba de la camisa medio desabrochada de Ron hacia dentro del edificio. Él no opuso ninguna resistencia, desapareciendo en su interior junto a ella. La puerta se cerró lentamente. Hermione tragó saliva y se sentó en el borde de la ventana con la vista fija en la enorme puerta del granero tratando de no imaginar que pasaría allí dentro a partir de ese momento. Suspiró con el corazón encogido, y miró hacia la luna llena que iluminaba todo el jardín a pesar de que jirones de nubes desfilaban por su hermosa cara. Ron la había decepcionado, había tomado una decisión, había elegido a Lavender. Sintió un rencor profundo por él, unas ganas de abofetearlo hasta que su rostro dejase de ser bello para ella, ni para ninguna otra mujer. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el marco raído y descolorido de la ventana y pronto oyó la respiración de Ginny acompasada por el sueño. Sin embargo, eran los desesperados latidos de su corazón los que rebotaban con fuerza en sus oídos. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa de la noche y el cantar incansable de los grillos, sacasen de su mente la horrible escena que imaginaba entre Ron y Lavender, y que no dejaba de martirizarla una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

* * *

**Hola a todas como dice Copia soy una malvada escritora y si me odiais lo entenderé XD**

**En fin el capítulo es largo, pero quise que fuese así de extenso porque deseaba terminarlo justo ahí y antes debían pasar las demás cosas.**

**Quiero agradecer a toda/os los que me habéis dejado rr, es increíble llevo mas de un año publicando aquí y jamás pensé que uno de mis capítulos que además pertenece a un fic AU, consiguiera que 22 personas se animaran a dejarme su opinión, mil gracias por todos y cada uno de ellos. **

**Voy a saludar y a contestar aquellos con los que no me pude poner en contacto por message:**

**mrs grint:** Hola, me alegro que el fic te esté gustando tanto. Hermione es un poco diferente a la creada por JK, pero debo recordar que fue ella la que se decidió a besar a Ron en la guerra y no al revés. Siempre fue mas decidida que él. Espero que este capi no te haya decepcionado. Todos quieren un rated M jajaj!!! lo pensaré, pero este fic contiene una escena lemmon, eso sí es cierto y se acerca... besos, gracias.

**daniia: **Hola, solo puedo actualizar una vez por semana, no puedo hacerlo antes. Pero semanalmente tendréis el capítulo, eso es seguro siempre y cuando no ocurra nada fuera de lo normal que me impida hacerlo. La imagen de Ron cargando los fardos de paja es una imagen difícil de olvidar y fácil de escribir, al menos para mí. Ron me inspira mucho XD.. Besos y gracias por leer todo el fic y decidirte a comentarlo.

**trigte:** Hola, me alegro haber servido de distracción para tu sábado aburrido. Espero que el capi de arriba te haya gustado, era lo que tenia que pasar porque era lo que pensé desde el principio. Pero dije por ahí que había un capi de resacas jajaj!! será el siguiente. Lupin me encanta para Tonks, pero Charlie y ella habrían sido una gran pareja... besos y gracias por animarte a leer y a dejar tu opinión.

**Bete88: **Hola, bueno yo siempre escribo AU. Hay gente que son reacias a leerlos y lo entiendo, así que me alegro que te hayas animado a leer este y que además no te haya decepcionado. Publico una vez por semana, no doy para mas, malditas ocupaciones! Gracias por leer, por la paciencia para esperar el capi y por comentar, Besos.

**naye:** Hola, me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que el capi de arriba también te haya gustado... actualizo una vez por semana, asi que hasta la semana que viene, mil gracias y besos.

**Yamileht Li:** Hola no pude contactar contigo por privado por eso dejo te mi respuesta aquí. Me alegra que te guste la historia, y que hayas solucionado tu confusión de nombres XD... Espero que este último capitulo también te haya gustado, excepto por el final supongo XD. Besos.

**El próximo capítulo también será movidito, a pesar de que todos tendrán un resacón del demonio. **

**Gracias a todos de veras, sobre todo por la paciencia ojala pudiese actualizar mas rápido pero es imposible, por eso lo hago una vez por semana.**

**Besotesssssss!!**

**María. **


	11. Mientras la leche goteaba sobre el suelo

**Hola a todas, no dejo nunca excepto al principio del fic notas de autor antes de un capítulo pero en este caso creo que debo dejarla. No se la edad de mis lectores, asi que aviso que este capítulo contiene una escena un poco subida de tono... Nada mas, ya cumplí... Ahora no os distraigo mas, podéis leer...**

* * *

**11. Mientras la leche goteaba sobre el suelo**

Su cabeza se desplomó chocando bruscamente contra el pecho. Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. Se había pasado la noche sentada en el borde de la ventana hasta que finalmente le había vencido el sueño, quedándose dormida. Le dolía el cuello y el trasero. El cielo comenzaba a mostrarse claroscuro, era una señal de que el amanecer estaba muy cercano. Miró el reloj que tenía sobre su mesilla de noche, la hora brillaba con una luz verde. Eran las seis de la mañana. De pronto recordó porque estaba sentada allí y no acostada en su mullida cama, y desvió entonces sus ojos hacia el granero de madera. Tal vez Ron y Lavender seguían allí, o quizás en una de sus cabezadas de sueño, la rubia se había marchado. Las palabras que Ginny le dijo el día que llegó al hogar de los Weasley abordaron su mente de forma fulminante…

_"Yo he visto salir a esa chica del granero, siempre al alba, en mas de una ocasión…"_

Al alba… Hermione miró una vez mas al cielo, el amanecer era ya algo evidente. El cielo se había tornado de color añil claro, ya no había rastro de la enorme y resplandeciente luna, y las estrellas dejaban ver sus últimos destellos en aquella madrugada perteneciente al primer día del mes de agosto. La brisa era fresca y entraba sin pedir permiso por la ventana consiguiendo que la piel de Hermione se erizara al contacto con ella. Ginny seguía durmiendo la borrachera, en la cama que estaba justo a su lado. Hermione la miró y sonrió, nada podría despertarla en ese momento. De pronto un ruido en el exterior de la casa llamó su atención y volvió a mirar a través de la ventana. La puerta del granero se estaba abriendo lentamente. El corazón de Hermione se detuvo, dudó por un instante si seguir mirando o dejar de lado todo, correr hacia su cama, meterse dentro de las suaves sabanas y esperar a que amaneciese para continuar con su vida, olvidándose que alguna vez estuvo loca por un pelirrojo idiota. Sin embargo su curiosidad era mayor que su deseo de desaparecer, y por ese motivo se quedó con el culo clavado en el borde de madera de la ventana de la habitación de Ginny. Su corazón volvió a latir, con mucha violencia, pero se detuvo una vez mas cuando vio como por la abertura de la puerta del granero aparecía la cabellera rubia y despeinada de Lavender. La muchacha se sacudía su vestido de color fucsia y agitaba con vigor el pelo intentando que los restos de heno se desasiesen de él. Detrás apareció la figura de Ron, tan despeinado como su rubia amante y despojado de la camisa sosteniéndola en una de sus manos. Hermione cerró los ojos y apretó con rabia la mandíbula. Respiró profundamente, intentando controlar su desbocado corazón, que había vuelto a latir con furia, luego abrió los ojos una vez mas consiguiendo ver como Lavender se giraba hacia Ron y colgándose de su cuello le daba un corto beso en los labios a modo de despedida. Luego mientras se alejaba de él, le decía adiós con una mano. Ron le devolvió el saludo hasta que la vio salir de la granja, luego dejó caer la camisa sobre uno de sus hombros y cerró con delicadeza la puerta del granero, intentando provocar el menor ruido posible, dirigiéndose un instante después con paso lento hacia la casa.

Hermione se puso en pie de un salto. Estaba nerviosa, deseaba bajar, y liarse a golpes con él. Entrecerró los ojos, una furia incontrolada recorría su cuerpo, una ira que no le dejaba pensar con claridad, que iba a llevarla a cometer una locura. Pero sus ganas de enfrentarse a él, de ver su cara, de hacer que la mirase a los ojos después de haberle rogado, de haberlo perseguido durante toda la noche, de haberle dado la posibilidad de elegir… Apretó los puños, y sin pensar realmente lo que estaba haciendo salió como un rayo de la habitación ataviada solo con su minúsculo camisón, descalza, sin detenerse en colocarse algo que la tapase más y cubriese sus pies. Bajó las escaleras sin percibir apenas el crujir incesante de la madera y entró en la cocina. Abrió nerviosa la nevera y sacó la jarra de leche fresca, luego cogió un vaso y con ambas cosas en las manos se sentó a la mesa. Su pulso temblaba mientras llenaba el vaso con la leche, y el corazón le latía con tanta fiereza que dificultaba su respiración haciéndola dolorosa. Si conocía a Ron como creía conocerlo, y a sabiendas que el sexo supone un desgaste físico, el pelirrojo pasaría por la cocina antes de subir a su habitación. Tenía la mente abarrotada de cosas, y ninguna de ellas estaba clara. Su respiración se detuvo cuando oyó como se abría la puerta de la casa y la cerraba intentando hacer el menor ruido. Como Hermione esperaba, Ron entró en la cocina que estaba a dos luces porque ella había decidido no encender la lámpara y quedarse camuflada entre la penumbra de la habitación. Ron se acercó a una silla y depositó sobre el respaldo su camisa sin percatarse que la muchacha estaba allí, intentando controlar su desorbitada respiración para no hacerse notar aun. Ron se acercó a la nevera y abrió la puerta, iluminando parte de la cocina y de su cuerpo. Se apoyó con el antebrazo sobre la fría puerta dejando caer la otra mano en la esquina superior. Hermione lo contemplaba con la boca semi abierta, no podía reprocharle a Lavender que hiciese lo posible por estar con él. Los fuertes y bien formados brazos de Ron aguantaban el peso de su cuerpo que se inclinaba buscando algo en el interior de la nevera y que parecía no hallar. Hermione recorrió con sus ojos la espina dorsal del muchacho hasta donde se perdía, justo por debajo de su pantalón caído, debido a que llevaba desabrochado uno de los tres botones de la parte anterior, dejando ver en consecuencia la liguilla de goma de sus boxers, tan negros como el resto de su vestimenta. Ron chasqueo la lengua frustrado, seguía sin encontrar lo que buscaba. Hermione tragó saliva, ella sabía lo que Ron ansiaba y eso estaba justo sobre la mesa muy cerca de su mano.

- Yo tengo lo que buscas – Dijo con voz firme, todo lo firme que pudo. Haciendo notar su presencia al fin.

Ron se giró sobresaltado y al hacerlo el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco. Si la anatomía del joven era perfecta por detrás, por delante lo era aun más. Intentó controlarse para que sus ojos no denotaran todo el deseo que comenzaba a invadirla en ese momento. Ron mostraba en el rostro una mueca de sorpresa y desconcierto.

- ¿Qué haces levantada?

- Tenía hambre ¿Y tú?

No contestó, y desvió la mirada al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y cogió un vaso de cristal del mismo lugar de donde lo había tomado la chica un momento antes. Lentamente se acercó a la mesa. Hermione comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa aun, Ron estaba demasiado cerca. Intentó no levantar la vista hacia él, estaba furiosa y si lo miraba un solo instante se olvidaría por completo de su enfado y se lanzaría irrevocablemente a sus brazos. Él pasó la mano muy cerca de la de ella, reparando en lo minúscula que era la tela que envolvía el cuerpo de la joven, y agarró la jarra de leche, llenó con pausa su vaso volviéndola a dejar sobre la mesa, luego se alejó para sentarse un par de sillas mas separadas de Hermione. La muchacha lo miró de soslayo, mordiéndose la lengua. Ron bebía lento, con un brazo apoyado sobre la mesa sosteniendo el vaso, y con los dedos de la otra mano enterrados en su cabello, sacudiéndolos con disimulo. Hermione seguía respirando con violencia, no resistiría ver una punta de heno caer del cabello de Ron, tensaba y relajaba la mandíbula rechinando los dientes, deseando saltar sobre él en cualquier momento con una mezcla espantosa de sentimientos. Por un lado deseaba comérselo a besos, y por otro golpearlo hasta hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que ella estaba sufriendo desde la noche anterior. Nerviosa paseaba su dedo por el borde del vaso de leche, del que aun no había bebido ni un sorbo porque las cosas que deseaba decirle a Ron se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta y no la dejaban tragar, ni siquiera un poco de saliva. Y verlo allí, bebiendo, inmutable, como si nada de aquello fuese con él la exasperaba aun más.

- Dilo – Dijo él desde la otra punta de la mesa – Dime lo que has venido a decirme.

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia el pelirrojo con los ojos entornados, apretando con fuerza uno de sus puños. Ahora era él el que la retaba. Tragó saliva con más dificultad que nunca porque no solo sus palabras se atoraban en la garganta sino que su corazón había subido a ella desde el pecho. Ron clavó en ella sus azules ojos de forma desafiante.

- Eres un cobarde y te creí más inteligente Ronald Weasley – Dijo fulminándolo con la mirada. Ron apretó los labios, pero no respondió al insulto de Hermione – Me ilusionaste y luego…

- ¿Ilusionarte? ¿Yo, a ti? – Exclamó Ron indignado – Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien se quedó quieta en el cuarto de baño, contemplándome mientras estaba desnudo, obligándome a retirar una de mis manos. Y no era necesario que te quedases en la puerta esta tarde incitándome a pasar cerca de ti… Me retas constantemente Hermione…

- Es cierto – Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido por la sinceridad de la joven, ella no se molestaba en negarlo – Y tú cedes a los retos sin oponer demasiada resistencia. Me sigues el juego, o tengo que refrescarte la memoria – Hermione se puso en pie. Ron tragó saliva, el camisón era mas corto de lo que había imaginado – Apartaste ambas manos Ron, ¡las dos! No era necesario, saciaste sin pedírtelo toda mi curiosidad. Y nadie te obligó a rozarme cuando pasabas por la puerta, había sitio para no tener que hacerlo – Hermione tomó aire, le temblaba la voz por la rabia – Y fuiste tú quién me besó en el cuello mientras ordeñaba a Cannons – El rostro de Ron se descompuso – ¿Piensas que no lo note? Me has vuelto loca y ahora haces esto… Ahora te vas con ella, sin importarte nada mas, restregándomela en las narices… ¿Por qué?

Hermione caminaba hacia él con paso torpe por la cólera, y aguantando las ganas de llorar. Ron no se levantó, siguió clavado en la silla, aunque ya no bebía y su vaso, aun lleno reposaba sobre la mesa. Se apoyaba con ambas manos en las rodillas y evitaba mirar a la muchacha.

- Tenía que hacerlo – Dijo al fin con la voz tensa.

- Tratas de decirme ¡Maldita sea! que acostarte con ella era una obligación.

- ¡No! Era un deseo, mi deseo – Ron la miraba ahora fijamente.

- ¿Deseabas estar con ella? – Hermione dio un paso atrás.

- No lo entiendes Hermione, no puedes entenderlo… deseaba averiguar algo – Ron también se había puesto en pie y la enfrentaba con la respiración cada vez mas intensa, intentando no dejarse llevar por la excitante visión que tenia delante de sus ojos. Aquel camisón mínimo y semitransparente comenzaba a nublarle la conciencia.

- Luché toda la noche como una idiota, yo no soy así. Yo no correteo detrás de ningún hombre y tú has logrado que lo hiciese tratando que no cometieses una locura. Mi vida no estaba programada para este tipo de actos estúpidos… aun así lo intenté, me humillé y tú la elegiste a ella.

- ¡Te equivocas!

- ¿Me equivoco Ron? Te atreves a negármelo, además de cobarde eres un mentiroso.

- No voy a negarte que pasé con ella la noche en el granero…

- Por supuesto que no puedes negármelo, porque os he visto salir a los dos de allí hace solo unos minutos después de tres horas Ron ¡Tres horas! Espero que haya sido tiempo suficiente para averiguar eso tan importante que deseabas saber.

Lanzándole una mirada asesina, Hermione pasó por su lado dejando que su hombro chocase con el brazo de él, haciéndolo balancearse un poco y caminó dispuesta a abandonar la cocina y a no volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca más. Ron se pasó la mano por el cabello preso de la desesperación. Se giró bruscamente y al hacerlo, le dio involuntariamente con el dorso de la mano al vaso de cristal lleno de leche que enseguida cubrió la mesa con el líquido blanco.

- ¿Quieres saber que he averiguado? – Preguntó alzando la voz más de lo que debía.

Hermione se detuvo, dudando si darse la vuelta o no, debatiéndose entre si deseaba saber lo que Ron quería contarle, o seguir con su propósito de no volver a dirigirle la palabra y olvidarse de él. Porque tal vez si lo escuchaba, su herida se abriría aun mas. Decidida a no girarse y tragándose su curiosidad, dijo de forma aparentemente calmada.

- No Ron, ya no deseo saber nada de ti - Y comenzó a caminar una vez mas.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos atónito, y en un arranque de furia corrió hacia ella y la sujeto con fuerza por un brazo haciéndola girar.

- Pues vas a saberlo… ¡Vas a saberlo de una maldita vez!

Hermione luchó por liberar su brazo de la fuerte y enorme mano de Ron, que le apretaba con tanta energía que lograba hacerle daño. Pero el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar y la arrastró hasta una pared, dejándola de espaldas sobre ella y colocando la mano que le quedaba libre encima de las duelas de madera, a un lado de la cabeza de Hermione, sin soltar con la otra el delgado brazo de la joven que seguía forcejeando por liberarse. La respiración de Ron era tan violenta que lograba alborotar los cabellos de la muchacha, Hermione lo miró a los ojos asustada, la mirada de Ron ardía y su mano también.

- La verdad, la única y absurda verdad es que tú, únicamente tú has conseguido volverme loco… absolutamente loco – Ron comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente por culpa de los nervios, el deseo y la rabia. Acercaba su rostro a ella, alborotando aun mas la melena castaña de Hermione – Consigues que cuando estoy cerca de ti se me olvide por completo quien eres realmente y lo que has venido a hacer aquí. Creí que solo era una atracción, un deseo sexual. Sí, te besé en el granero. Sí, me excitó que me mirases mientras estaba desnudo, y sí quise rozarme contigo esta misma tarde. Pienso en ti cada día, cada noche, a todas las malditas horas del día. Me muero por un simple roce de tu mano, tus vestidos me desquician y en ocasiones en mis mas húmedos y horribles sueños te he despojado de ellos de un solo impulso y eso Hermione, supone una tortura para mí – La joven había dejado de forcejear, no luchaba por apartarse de él, se había quedado paralizada mientras oía la desesperada confesión del pelirrojo. Ron liberó el brazo de Hermione y mientras hablaba se había acercado tanto que las últimas palabras las había pronunciado casi sobre sus labios – Esta noche debía estar con Lavender porque mi salvación era saber que mis sentimientos hacia ti se debiesen solo una simple atracción y no a algo mas importante. Si ella satisfacía mis deseos tal vez no volvería a pensar en ti de esa forma tan… - Ron se detuvo y cerró los ojos pero inmediatamente volvió a abrirlos y la miró fijamente con sus labios aun rozando lo de ella – Eso era lo que deseaba averiguar y lo he hecho… hoy sé que no se trata solo de deseo, esta noche me he convencido de que hay algo mas… Me he enamorado de ti Hermione, y no pude evitarlo… No puedo evitar sentir lo que sé que no debo sentir.

Al terminar de pronunciar esa frase, los labios de Ron ya estaban totalmente sobre los de Hermione. Sus ojos se miraban fijos perdiéndose el uno en el otro. Ella solo podía pensar en lo que Ron le había confesado, acababa de decirle que la amaba. De pronto notó como los labios del muchacho se movían sobre los suyos, primero de forma lenta y suave, y luego rápido y salvaje. Hermione seguía paralizada, los ojos de Ron se habían cerrado. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que podía pasar y reaccionó al fin, dejándose llevar por él invadida por una felicidad inimaginable. Los labios del pelirrojo eran hábiles y buscaba con su excitante lengua profanar la boca de Hermione, y ella se lo puso fácil dejándola pasar sin obstaculizar su camino disfrutando al instante de su calidez y humedad. Llevaba soñando con aquel momento tanto tiempo, que ya nada le importaba. No deseaba pensar en lo que Ron había hecho solo unas horas antes, en su enojo al verlo salir del granero. Lo único que le importaba era que él la besaba con avidez, con el deseo liberado, en la cocina de los Weasley. Con la leche que Ron había derramado todavía manchando la mesa y goteando incesantemente en el suelo, gota a gota. Sintiéndose aprisonada contra la pared, con los labios del joven moviéndose ferozmente sobre los suyos y su lengua hurgando sin control dentro de su boca, jugueteando con la suya, haciéndola suspirar, notando como cada parte de su piel se estremecía con aquel ansiado beso. Muerta del deseo, de la espera interminable por sentirlo, Hermione elevó una pierna y la situó a nivel de la cadera de Ron rodeándolo. Él quito una de sus manos de la pared y la posó sobre el muslo terso de la joven, apretándolo levemente notando su calor y la suavidad de la piel de la chica. Hermione suspiró profundamente al sentir la presión mientras colocaba con decisión las manos sobre la espalda desnuda del muchacho. Ansiaba sentirla desde aquella vez que Ron le brindó la maravillosa visión de su torso desnudo mientras descargaba los fardos de heno en el granero. Y al tacto era tal y como la había imaginado o mejor aún, dura, marcada por cada músculo en tensión. La acarició lentamente, haciéndola suya, dejando que sus manos resbalasen a su antojo por esa parte fascinante de la anatomía del muchacho hasta su trasero, disfrutando de aquella sensación y de los suspiros ahogados que lograba arrancar de la garganta de Ron. El joven profundizo aun más el beso, extasiado con las caricias de la chica y quiso compensarla. Hermione ahogó un gemido sobre la boca de Ron cuando notó como este deslizaba la mano por el exterior de su muslo y luego cambiaba de dirección, acariciándolo por el interior para volver al principio y terminar introduciendo la mano por debajo del camisón dejando que sus dedos se enredaran en la fina tira lateral de las braguitas de la joven. La piel de Hermione se erizó, comenzaba a estar muy excitada, casi no podía controlar su jadeante respiración, y su cuerpo sufrió una leve sacudida, que el joven percibió enardeciéndolo aun más. El beso no cesaba, era casi un acto de necesidad para Ron como si el oxigeno se encontrase dentro de la boca de la chica. A Hermione casi no le quedaba aliento, pero se resistía a apartarse de los labios de él. Ron seguía jugueteando con su prenda íntima, y con la otra mano le sujetaba con suavidad el cabello, alborotándoselo, apoderándose de él. Hermione cediendo por completo a sus bajos instintos y pérdida en las caricias del joven, apretó con furia el trasero de Ron y lo empujó hacia ella. Al instante notó algo duro chocar contra su vientre, su excitación aumentó al comprobar la de Ron y comenzó a mover sus caderas lenta e insinuantemente, rozándolas contra las de él y contra aquello que aun se escondía bajo sus pantalones casi desabrochados. Aquellos estimulantes roces provocaron que Ron emitiese un gemido incontrolado, y al hacerlo rompió el beso, separando su boca de la de ella y cerrando los ojos. Hermione pudo recuperar oxígeno, sin concluir el vaivén enloquecedor de sus caderas. Él, preso de una excitación casi extrema, de un deseo desenfrenado, tiró del cabello de Hermione con suavidad hacia atrás dejando al descubierto aquel cuello terso que le había robado el sentido durante todo un mes y arremetió sin piedad contra él, recorriéndolo con avidez, humedeciéndolo con el roce de su lengua, hundiendo sus labios en el hueco de la clavícula, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja. Consiguiendo que las caderas de Hermione se movieran con mas frenesí contra las suyas. La joven abandonó el trasero de Ron para hundir los dedos en el rojo de su cabello, haciendo presión para que la boca del muchacho no abandonase aquella parte de su cuerpo que era tan sensible, que le producía tanto placer y que la estaba llevando al cielo. Ron consciente de que cada vez era menos capaz de controlar lo que estaba ocurriendo, dejó de juguetear con la prenda íntima de Hermione y deslizo su mano sobre la nalga de la joven apretándola con fuerza, guiándola de esa forma en la fricción contra su cuerpo, evitando que se desconcentrara en sus movimientos mientras su boca lamia ahora la yugular de la joven sintiendo los descontrolados latidos de ella chocar contra su lengua. Los gemidos de la joven aumentaron al roce de él sobre aquella parte tan susceptible, y dejaron de ser sordos, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza intentando amortiguar el sonido de su respiración jadeante y excitada, hasta hacerse daño, no podía olvidar que el piso superior estaba repleto de Weasleys que dormían placidamente.

- ¡Oh Ron! – Susurró entrecortadamente rozando con sus labios la oreja de él.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin dejar de repartir besos por el cuello de Hermione continuando con su exquisita tortura. Solo deseaba oír la respiración jadeante de la chica, sus gemidos casi incontrolados, el latir de su corazón, solo eso, no quería que hablase. No deseaba darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Intentaba evitar pensar que Charlie estaría arriba, durmiendo placidamente mientras él besaba y se rozaba frenéticamente con su novia un piso mas abajo.

- ¡Oh cielos! – Jadeó ella una vez mas sin poder controlarlo – No pares Ron, no pares.

- No hables Hermione – Suplicó con la voz rota por el deseo y un sentimiento de culpa que no lo había abandonado desde que sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella – No lo hagas.

Sus movimientos sobre el cuerpo de ella eran desesperados. Hermione perdida en sus instintos, no podía esperar mas para liberar lo que Ron guardaba celosamente dentro del pantalón. Bajó las manos torpemente desde el cabello del joven hasta las caderas de él que seguían arremetiendo contra ella. Con sus dedos alcanzó el segundo botón del pantalón y lo desbrochó. Ron cerró los ojos con más fuerza, concentrándose solo en lo que estaba haciendo, no en si debía hacerlo. Notó un poco menos de presión en sus pantalones, y los dedos impacientes de Hermione rozando su miembro duro y palpitante por encima de sus boxers mientras intentaba desabrochar el botón que quedaba. Se resistía, y el roce de los dedos de la chica se hacía mas persistente en su empeño por desabrocharlo, Ron mordió con delicadeza el hombro de Hermione para sofocar un gemido que habría despertado a toda la casa, haciendo que el tirante del camisón resbalase por su brazo, dejando al descubierto parte de la piel blanca del pecho de Hermione. Ron abrió los ojos y pudo ver aquella hermosa imagen delante suya, sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de bajar el trozo de tela que entorpecía su vista y le limitaba el acceso a su piel. Pero en vez de eso llevó su mano al pecho de la joven y rozó por encima del camisón el seno firme y erizado de Hermione. La chica tragó saliva y se estremeció con el sutil roce de Ron mientras seguía luchando incansablemente con el botón. Ron continuó con las caricias en aquella zona sin presionar, solo levemente, por encima de la tela notando en su tacto como la excitación de la chica aumentaba. Hermione exhaló un suspiro incontrolado y junto a él una frase.

- Te amo.

La boca de Ron se detuvo en su afán de devorar el cuello de Hermione, y sus manos dejaron de acariciar su nalga y su pecho. Los movimientos salvajes de sus caderas contra el cuerpo de la chica cesaron, mientras lentamente sacaba la mano de debajo del camisón y con un movimiento leve bajó la pierna de la muchacha aun alzada y enredada en su cuerpo. Hermione notó como el pantalón de Ron se alejaba de sus dedos sin terminar aun de desabrochar el maldito botón.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron? ¿Por qué te alejas?

El pelirrojo había caminado hacia atrás varios pasos hasta que una de las sillas de la cocina le había impedido retroceder mas. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba al ritmo de una respiración descontrolada, casi agonizante, y sus ojos aun con el brillo del deseo en ellos estaban tan abiertos que parecían querer salírsele de las órbitas. Las gotas de sudor confluían todas en un río que surcaba su esternón, lentamente acariciaban su abdomen y se perdían en su ombligo o mucho más debajo de él. Ron se pasó la mano por el rostro con desesperación mientras contemplaba a Hermione. La joven tenía el cabello mas desordenado que nunca, descalza, con el tirante luchando por no dejar mas piel al descubierto, seguía con la espalda pegada a la pared agarrándose con ambas manos la tela de su camisón, respirando con violencia, y en su rostro se reflejaba la frustración de ver interrumpida su excitación y el desconcierto ante la forma extraña de actuar de Ron. Era una visión demasiado perfecta incluso para él.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Susurró Ron entrecortadamente con al mano aun posada sobre su rostro.

- ¿Por qué has parado?

- No, eso no Hermione, lo anterior.

Hermione no entendía nada, ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que había dicho. Tenía la cabeza atolondrada por todo lo que acababa de suceder. Su cuerpo palpitaba pidiéndole a gritos, rogándole encarecidamente que Ron regresara, y volviese a colocar sus manos y su boca sobre su piel, para calmar de una vez aquel calor sofocante que sentía y que no la dejaba respirar.

- No sé Ron, ¡maldita sea! Vuelve aquí.

- ¡No! – Exclamó él, y en un impulso miró a través de la abertura de la cocina hacia el piso de arriba, nada sucedió, nadie lo había oído. Ron respiró tranquilo y añadió moderando el tono de su voz – Quiero saber si eres consciente de lo que me has dicho.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Pretendes volverme loca?... Lo único que dije era que te amo – Ron hizo un gesto con el rostro parecido al dolor - ¿Es eso? Eso es lo que quieres oír otra vez, pues bien, te amo Ron, con toda el alma, ahora vuelve aquí por favor – Añadió ella rogándole con la mirada, con las manos, con el resto de su cuerpo mientras andaba lentamente hacia él.

- No… no, no… esto no puede ser. Estás confundida Hermione, maldita sea yo te confundo – Ron parecía muy alterado, fuera de sí movía la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma descontrolada – Tu amas a Charlie, es a él a quien debes amar.

- ¡¿Charlie?! ¡No Ron! Yo no amo a Charlie – Exclamó Hermione acercándose aun más a él.

- Por supuesto que lo amas, pero yo soy idiota. No debí confundirte, solo sientes atracción por mi, no amor, solo eso… vas a casarte con mi hermano y olvidarás lo que ha estado a punto de pasar hoy aquí, vas a olvidarte de mí.

- ¡Mierda Ron, cállate de una vez! No voy a olvidar esto, no quiero hacerlo y no voy a casarme con Charlie – Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse y Ron no la dejaba explicarse porque estaba muy nervioso y apenas escuchaba.

Aunando paciencia y templanza llegó hasta él y le tomó de una mano. Ron temblaba, seguía pareciendo fuera de sí con los ojos desorbitados.

- Vámonos Ron, confía en mí, no te preocupes por Charlie. Iremos a un lugar mas tranquilo allí te lo explicaré todo y podremos terminar lo que hemos empezado. No me dejes así, llevo esperando esto mucho tiempo, no es justo.

Ron la miró desconcertado y retiró su mano de la de ella frunciendo el ceño, negando compulsivamente con la cabeza.

- No es a mí a quién debes explicaciones Hermione, olvídalo, no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Dios mío, he estado a punto de cometer un gran error, el mayor de toda mi estúpida vida… Escúchame bien, lo que yo siento es cosa mía, ya veré como lo soluciono, pero tú no puedes dejar a Charlie, no me perdonaría jamás que él sufriese por mi culpa – Ron se separó aun mas de Hermione que lo miraba con la boca abierta atónita por lo que estaba oyendo – Esto se termina aquí. Es mas, nunca debió haber empezado. Yo no estaba en mis cabales, me turbas demasiado, pero no volverá a suceder. Voy a mantenerme alejado de ti, y tú lo harás de mí hasta el día que vuelvas a Rumania con Charlie convertida en su esposa.

Y sin decir ni una palabra mas, ni dejar opción de replica a Hermione, se dio media vuelta y abandonó la cocina subiendo con rapidez las escaleras para terminar desapareciendo tras la puerta de su dormitorio.  
Hermione intentaba asimilar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. De un momento a otro había pasado de los brazos de Ron, notando sus caricias, a punto de ser suya, a estar sola en la cocina, de pie, intentando controlar las ganas que aun latían dentro de su cuerpo frustrado.

- Ron… - Susurró

Se limpió los restos de sudor que resbalaba por la frente con el dorso de la mano mientras miraba hacia la mesa de la cocina, donde seguía el vaso volcado y aun goteaban las gotas de leche sobre el suelo de madera. Hermione caminó con desgana hasta la mesa, pasando por delante de la silla donde descansaba la camisa negra de Ron. Se subió el tirante del camisón y se atusó un poco el cabello. Agarró el vaso y lo puso de pie, luego cogió una bayeta que había en la pila y limpió con ella los restos de leche de la mesa, y con una servilleta de papel los del suelo. Luego agarró con una mano su vaso aun lleno, y el de Ron completamente vacío y los colocó en la pila de fregar platos. Parecía que iba a estallarle la cabeza, le dolía, y seguía sin entender que había sucedido, todo iba bien, iba a dar rienda suelta a sus deseos con el único hombre con quien quería hacerlo. Resopló fracasada y sus ojos se clavaron en la camisa de Ron, se acercó a ella pasando sus dedos por la tela de la prenda. Entonces parte de su frustración se esfumó, y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. No había caído en la cuenta de lo realmente importante aquella noche hasta ese momento. No habían sido las manos de Ron sobre su piel, ni su labios hurgando con desesperación en su cuello y en su boca, tampoco se trataba del movimiento de sus caderas embistiendo con fuerza sobre su delgado cuerpo, lo importante de aquella noche era lo que él le había dicho, aquella extraña confesión en medio de una voz quebrada por el deseo. La sonrisa de Hermione aumentó a medida que recordaba las palabras de Ron, y agarró su camisa apretándola con fuerza sobre su rostro y su cuerpo. Le había confesado que lo volvía loco, que la deseaba, que pensaba en ella constantemente, le había dicho que la amaba, así sin más, que estaba enamorado de ella. Una calma imprevista inundó su, hasta hacía unos minutos, necesitado cuerpo, y apretó con mas fuerza la prenda de Ron sobre él, aspirando con fuerza el aroma del joven que estaba mezclado con miles de olores mas, pero que ella era capaz de reconocer entre todos los demás, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz. Se mordió el labio inferior y sintió un agudo dolor, sin duda durante su forcejeo amoroso con Ron había intentado ahogar sus gemidos demasiadas veces y con demasiada fuerza. Pero aquel dolor que sintió le supo a gloria, y después de lo que había sucedido entre el pelirrojo y ella, después de la inesperada confesión de éste, deseaba sentir ese dolor el resto de su vida. Dejó suavemente la camisa en el mismo sitio, sobre el respaldo de la silla y caminó con calma hacia la habitación, subió los escalones de uno en uno mientras por las ventanas comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia la luz de un nuevo y esperanzador día. Una vez arriba pasó por delante del dormitorio de Charlie desde donde podían oír con claridad y a través de la puerta cerrada, los ronquidos al unísono de los gemelos. Sonrió y continuó su caminata deteniéndose en la puerta contigua, que no era otra que la habitación donde se encontraba Ron. Respiró hondo y en un impulso, puso la mano sobre el frío picaporte de metal, pero inmediatamente recordó que Percy dormía allí también.

- En unas horas Ron, hoy será el día en que sepas la verdad, en que dejes de pensar que traicionas a Charlie cuando me tocas. Sabrás que soy tan libre como tú, libre para amarte y dejar que me ames… Solo unas horas Ron, unas interminables horas.

Retiró indecisa la mano del picaporte y alejándose de la puerta entró por fin en la habitación de Ginny, se tumbó en la cama enroscándose sobre sí misma como un ovillo de lana, esperando a que amaneciera, a que la Madriguera volviese a cobrar vida, y el nuevo día le regalase la oportunidad de hablar con él de una vez por todas y se librase de aquella mentira que nunca debió existir. Envuelta en aquella reconfortante esperanza, y con las palabras y las caricias de Ron en su memoria y en su cuerpo, Hermione cedió al cansancio de un día, una noche y una madrugada llena de desesperación, tristeza, deseo y felicidad, y terminó por quedarse dormida al fin con una sonrisa en los labios.

La vida regresó a la Madriguera alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuado Molly Weasley puso un pie en la cocina y comenzó a preparar dos tipos diferentes de café. En una cafetera enorme preparó uno bien cargado, y en otra mas pequeña el café con las dosis normales de todas la mañanas. Percy le siguió los pasos a su madre y fue el siguiente en asomar su roja cabeza por la cocina. El muchacho era el único de los varones Weasley que no probaba ni una sola gota de alcohol y por esa razón su aspecto era inmejorable, luciendo una enorme y contagiosa sonrisa mientras le estampaba un sonoro beso a su madre en la mejilla.

- Buenos días querido, veo que te encuentras muy bien.

Percy asintió enérgicamente. Molly observó al tercero de sus hijos, reflejaba felicidad por todos los poros y sonrió satisfecha. Conocía esa expresión bobalicona dibujada en un rostro Weasley, y esa sonrisa que mostraba Percy tenía nombre propio, y ese nombre era Audrey. La mujer sirvió a su hijo una taza de café de la cafetera pequeña y un par de tostadas con mantequilla, y preparándose ella lo mismo, se sentó junto al joven.

- No pienso esperar a ninguno de esos mulos que tienes por hermanos para el desayuno. Se levantarán tardísimo.

Percy rodó los ojos y mostró un gesto de conformidad con lo que su madre había dicho. Luego se volvió un poco serio y mirando a la mujer le preguntó.

- ¿Qué te pareció Audrey?

Molly sonrió de oreja a oreja, estaba deseando que Percy sacara el tema de su acompañante de la noche anterior.

- Me pareció una chica estupenda, educada y muy cultivada - Percy hinchó el pecho satisfecho con la respuesta de su madre – Es perfecta para ti querido.

- Solo somos amigos mamá.

- Oh, claro hijo pero supongo que harás algo pronto para solucionar eso – Añadió Molly con los ojos brillantes.

- Bueno, había pensado que como ya no la vería mas en el trabajo porque mañana vuelvo a incorporarme a mi puesto, tal vez, hoy podría hablar con ella y proponerle que… seamos…

- ¿Novios? – Preguntó Molly acrecentando aun mas el brillo en su mirada, Percy se puso rojo.

- Sí, eso. Pero tengo miedo a que me rechace.

- ¿Te gusta la chica?

- Mucho.

- ¿Y piensas que tú le gustas a ella?

- Creo que sí, espero que sí – Se sinceró.

- Entonces hazlo Percy, no dejes escapar esta oportunidad. Estoy segura que ella dirá que sí – Afirmó Molly atusándole el cabello a su hijo con ternura.

Percy asintió levemente y suspiró.

- Voy a hacerlo mamá, yo también creo que es perfecta para mí. La llamaré y la invitaré a almorzar… ¿Te parece?

Molly asintió y dejó de atusar el cabello de su hijo que rápidamente se paso los dedos por él para volver a colocar cada uno en su lugar. Por la escalera se oyó el sonido de pasos y una cabeza rubia y otra pelirroja entraron en la cocina.

- Buenos días Bill, Fleur… ¿Y los niños?

- Aun _duegmen_ Molly – Contestó Fleur con su característico acento francés mientras se dirigía a las cafeteras - ¿Cuál es el café _paga_ la_gesaca_?

- El de la izquierda querida – Respondió la señora Weasley mirando fijamente a su hijo mayor que tenia los ojos enrojecidos y ojerosos, y se había sentado despatarrándose en la silla.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua con resignación. Ni siquiera el más adulto de sus hijos, que rozaba la treintena, se libraba de la archiconocida resaca Weasley. Suponía que era algo genético y pudo comprobar que su teoría era cierta cuando Arthur apareció en la cocina con el mismo aspecto deplorable de su hijo Bill, despatarrándose en la silla de la misma forma, aunque pronto se puso erguido cuando vio como su esposa le lanzaba una mirada asesina. Molly se levantó de la silla y le sirvió un poco de café a su esposo, no sin antes dedicarle una mas de sus 'cariñosas' miradas.

- Gracias querida.

Molly emitió una especie de gruñido de oso pardo y volvió a sentarse junto a Percy y su boba sonrisa. La siguiente tanda de Weasleys comenzó a dar señales de vida. Fred y George caminaban hacia la cocina arrastrando los pie, musitaron una especie de saludo que sonó a algo parecido a un Buenos días familia y se sentaron uno junto al otro, adquiriendo la misma posición. El codo apoyado en la mesa y la cabeza reposando sobre la palma de la mano. Bill levantó la vista hacia ellos, y si no fuera porque sabía que eran gemelos, juraría que aun seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol y que continuaba viendo doble.

- Creo que haré una llamada – Dijo Percy levantándose de la silla y guiñándole un ojo a su madre.

Lo había dicho en un tono normal, pero al parecer aquel tono en aquellas circunstancias parecía ampliado por un megáfono y un fuerte_'Shhh'_ salió al unísono de cuatro bocas, mientras los dueños de esas bocas se llevaban las manos a la cabeza y contraían el gesto por el dolor. Percy los miró por encima de su estilizada nariz mientras se subía las gafas que habían resbalado por ella, levantó el mentón con aire de suficiencia y antes de salir de la cocina añadió subiendo el tono de su voz deliberadamente.

- Nunca aprenderéis.

Fred y George volvieron a llevarse las manos a la cabeza mientras lo fulminaban con la mirada.  
Charlie casi tropieza con Percy cuando pretendía entrar en la cocina. El joven mostraba la misma expresión enferma que el resto de sus hermanos, se sentó en silencio mientras saludaba a todos con un gesto apático de la mano para evitar tener que hablar, su propia voz era ya una tortura para sus oídos. Molly volvió a gruñir y puso tres tazas de humeante y cargado café en la mesa.

- _Cgeo_ que _igé_ a _veg_si los niños ya despegtaron – Dijo Fleur en tono de voz muy bajo para no molestar a su esposo y a sus cuñados. Bill le regaló una amorosa mirada de agradecimiento y ella le sonrió mientras abandonaba el lugar – Buenos días_Gon._

El último y mas joven de los varones Weasley acababa de hacer acto de presencia en la cocina con un aspecto deplorable. Recorrió con la mirada a todos los que estaban sentados desayunando para asegurarse que Hermione aun no estaba allí, y luego trato de no mirar a Charlie porque se le formaba un nudo culpable en el estómago si lo hacía.

- Buenos días – Saludó en un tono casi inaudible.

Nadie contestó, solo levantaron las manos y las agitaron con desgana. Fred y George se limitaron a mover ligeramente la cabeza.

- Siéntate Ron, y tómate el café – Le ordenó su madre con severidad.

Molly debería haberse acostumbrado a que el día después de una fiesta su casa parecía un funeral, malas caras, gestos de dolor, silencio y mucho café, pero por mas que sucedía una y otra vez, ella siempre guardaba la esperanza de que algún día las cosas cambiarían y sus hijos aprenderían a controlarse para evitar pasarlo mal justo después de haberlo pasada demasiado bien. Resignada colocó una taza sobre la bandeja y vertió en ella un poco de café de la cafetera grande, puso un plato justo al lado de la taza y sobre él un par de tostadas con mermelada de mora. Mientras hacia todo eso, Ron se había servido un poco de café y se había sentado en el lugar que había dejado libre Percy. Había escogido ese asiento porque era el más alejado de Charlie. Seguía sin poder mirar a su hermano a la cara.

- Voy a subirle el desayuno a Ginny, debe estar muy mal.

Y sin decir nada mas, Molly abandonó la cocina rumbo a la habitación de su única hija.

Hermione abrió de imprevisto la puerta sobresaltando a la Señora Weasley que casi vuelca la bandeja.

- Oh lo siento señora Weasley – Se disculpó la joven arrugando el gesto.

- Buenos días querida, es gratificante ver unos ojos sin ojeras. Y por favor, creo que ya es hora de que empieces a llamarme Molly – Hermione sonrió sonrojada - ¿Está mi hija despierta?

La joven asintió mientras se apartaba de la puerta para dejar paso a la mujer que cargaba con la bandeja.

- Hermione – La llamó cuando vio que la muchacha salía de la habitación – Si vas a tomar café, hazlo de la cafetera pequeña. La grande es únicamente para los ceporros de mis hijos.

Hermione sofocó una risa ante el adjetivo usado por la señora Weasley para referirse a los chicos, y bajó las escaleras con rapidez, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Sabía que Ron estaría desayunando porque al pasar junto a su habitación había podido comprobar que allí no había nadie. Entró en la cocina con timidez, como si fuese la primera vez que andaba por esa casa. La imagen que vio la dejó impactada, y no sabía si aquello era para echarse a llorar o para troncharse de la risa. El Señor Weasley aprovechando la ausencia de su esposa se había recostado sobre la mesa y lanzaba débiles ronquidos. Los gemelos daban vueltas a las cucharillas dentro de sus tazas medio vacías, con la mirada perdida dentro del oscuro líquido mientras bostezaban sin control. Bill se había vuelto a despatarrar en la silla y Charlie a duras penas mantenía la cabeza sobre el cuello. Los ojos de Hermione se detuvieron en Ron, el joven estaba sentado de espaldas a ella con la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de su mano y mirando fijamente hacia algún punto perdido de la anudada mesa, sin probar aun su excitante café. Hermione sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco y fue entonces cuando Charlie notó su presencia.

- Buenos días Hermione. Tienes buena cara.

Ron se puso rígido y dejó de apoyar la cabeza sobre su mano. Su movimiento fue tan brusco que estuvo a punto de volcar la taza de café. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y continuó con la mirada clavada en la mesa, evitando encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano y de la chica.

- Buenos días.

Todos los Weasley menos Arthur que dormia y Ron que casi no podía respirar, repitieron el gesto de saludo apático con la mano. Hermione pasó por detrás de Ron y observó que la camisa negra del joven seguía en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado la noche anterior.

- ¿Lo pasaste bien anoche en la fiesta querida? – Preguntó Charlie con la voz visiblemente tomada a causa de la resaca.

- Sí, fue agotador… El final de la velada fue la mejor parte.

Hermione miró de soslayo a Ron y vio como el rostro de Ron palidecía aun mas de lo que estaba.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué hiciste para pasarlo tan bien?

Al oír la pregunta de su hermano Ron se sintió mareado y su palidez aumentó hasta que sus pecas casi se hicieron invisibles. Hermione notó el rostro descompuesto del joven y contestó.

- Cosas de chicas Charlie, te aburriría mucho escucharlas.

Hermione vio como Ron exhalaba un suspiro de alivio mientras Charlie se encogía de hombros sin intención de preguntar nada más, porque la punzada de su cabeza había vuelto a despertar. Ron se levantó de pronto, haciendo mucho ruido con la silla logrando que las bocas soltaran otro desgarrador 'Shhh' y despertando a su padre que balbuceó exaltado.

- Molly te… te juro que estoy despierto…

Al ver que no había sido su esposa la culpable de que se despertara se tranquilizó y preguntó a su hijo menor al verlo levantado de la mesa.

- ¿A dónde vas Ron?

- Voy al jardín a esperar a Harry – Dijo en voz muy baja.

- Recuerda que las vacas hoy son tuyas.

El muchacho asintió pesadamente y salió de la cocina sin tomarse el café. Hermione hizo amago de seguirlo pero decidió no hacerlo. Era mejor esperar a que avanzara un poco mas el día, y la mente de Ron estuviese mas despejada, lo que iba a confesarle era muy importante y necesitaba que tuviese en perfecto estado sus cinco sentidos. El día recién comenzaba y aun quedaban muchas horas para contárselo todo, después de hacerlo hablaría con Charlie y le diría que no pensaba seguir con el plan. Llenó su taza del café que Molly le había indicado y se sentó a desayunar.

Sentada al borde de la cama, Ginny miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación los restos de la fiesta del día anterior. La voz de su madre la sobresaltó.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras querida? - Ginny se llevó la mano a las sienes y arrugó el gesto de dolor – Acabas de contestarme – Añadió Molly con tono resignado – Conozco muy bien esa expresión, abajo hay unas cuantas. Te he traído un poco de café, imagino que no estarás de humor para bajar y ver la cara de enfermos que tienen tus hermanos. Apuesto que tu padre ahora mismo, aprovechando que no lo veo, esta dándose una cabezadita sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Molly rodó los ojos mientras su hija torcía los labios en un amago de sonrisa. Su madre le acercó la bandeja y se sentó junto a ella.

- Tómate el desayuno despacio, o acabarás vomitando como siempre le ocurre a tu hermano Ron.

Ginny asintió sin mirar a su madre, le costaba hacerlo. Era consciente de que había cometido una estupidez y esperaba pacientemente el momento en que su madre le reprendiera por ello. Pero Molly no hacía ninguna alusión al respecto de su borrachera y su patético arranque amoroso con Cormac, en realidad la mujer esperaba que fuese su hija la que sacase a relucir el tema. Se mantuvo el silencio entre ellas un par de minutos más. Cualquier mínimo ruido retumbaba en la cabeza de Ginny aumentando sus decibelios casi diez veces más. El piar de los pájaros era inaguantable, el crepitar de la madera conseguía que le estallase la cabeza y lograba sacarla de quicio, y los gritos y las risas de Victoire y Dominique provenientes del piso de arriba, sonaban tan fuertes que parecía que producían todo ese alboroto dentro de su oído.

- No voy a probar una gota de alcohol en mi vida – Susurró mientras daba un mordisco a su tostada, hasta el crujir del pan le hacía vibrar la cabeza.

- Una sabia decisión, no esperaba menos de ti – Secundó su madre.

- Debes sentirte muy defraudada conmigo después de la metedura de pata de ayer ¿Verdad? – Ginny se había atrevido a sacar al fin el tema, necesitaba saber la opinión de su madre.

- No cariño, no estoy defraudada, estoy intrigada Ginny ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Fue una estupidez – Molly asintió convencidísima de ello – Quise certificar algo, pero no utilicé el método correcto… El método de Ron es pésimo, debí imaginarlo.

Molly sonrió y rodó los ojos a la vez que lanzaba un suspiro aunando paciencia.

- Ron no es precisamente un ejemplo a seguir querida. Ginny, ¿en que te basabas para pensar que el pequeño Mclaggen podía sentir algo por ti diferente a lo que siente por el resto de la familia?.

- No lo sé, si lo pienso ahora, no había nada que me diese a entender que Cormac tenía otro tipo de inclinación hacia mí. Creo que mis deseos y mi imaginación me jugaron una mala pasada – Admitió atreviéndose por fin a mirar a su madre.

La mujer acarició el cabello de su hija con ternura, mostrándole comprensión y luego formuló una inesperada pregunta para Ginny.

- ¿Qué tal con Harry?

- ¿Harry?... ¿Insinúas qué…? No, mamá te equivocas, Harry está enamorado.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y sabes quién es la afortunada? – Preguntó Molly fingiendo sorpresa.

- No, no lo sé. Él no me lo dijo. Pero yo quiero averiguarlo.

- ¿Para que Ginny?

- Porque Harry es especial, y ella tiene que merecerlo – Contestó la joven con absoluto convencimiento de ello.

- Ginny, estoy completamente segura que la chica a la que Harry ama lo merece – Añadió Molly con suavidad y mostrando una dulce sonrisa a su hija.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque conozco a ese chico lo suficiente para saber que no jamás se enamoraría de alguien que no mereciese la pena… Puedes estar segura Ginevra Weasley que esa chica es perfecta para él.

El semblante de Ginny se había vuelto serio y ceñudo. Molly disimuló una risa al ver el rostro enfurruñado de su hija. Ella no era una ingenua, y había observado a Harry lo suficiente para saber que el joven se moría de amor por su única hija, y no entendía como Ginny estaba tardando tanto en darse cuenta de ello. Pero no tenía intención de entrometerse, eso era un secreto que solo Harry tenía derecho a desvelar, y ella no iba a violar la intimidad del chico. Ahora después de lo sucedido con Cormac, después de que su hija parecía haberse desecho por fin de esa venda que cubría sus ojos, mantenía viva la esperanza de que Ginny comenzase a darse cuenta de que la joven que ocupaba el corazón de Harry era simplemente ella misma. El fuerte resoplido de su hija la devolvió a la realidad mientras observaba como la joven daba otro mordisco al pan y volvía a encoger el rostro. Se levantó de la cama, la besó suavemente en la frente y dijo.

- Prométeme que jamás volverás a hacer una locura como la que hiciste anoche – Ginny asintió completamente convencida de ello – Ya tengo bastante lucha con tus hermanos.

Molly caminó hacia la puerta y antes de abandonar la habitación añadió mirando a su hija fijamente.

- A veces hija, para saber la verdad, solo hay que observar un poco.

Le sonrió con ternura y salió de la habitación. Ginny torció el gesto confundida, no había entendido a cuento de qué había dicho su madre aquella extraña frase. Suspiró sin ganas de pensar en ello y una nueva punzada cruzó su cabeza de sien a sien, haciendo que se llevase una mano a ellas.

- No pienso beber nunca más.

Mientras se prometía eso a si misma, sus ojos se habían desviado hacia la ventana y pudo ver como Harry abría la cancela. El joven mostraba buen aspecto. Harry nunca bebía hasta perder el control como Ron, él sabia cuando parar. El muchacho caminó un poco para reunirse con su amigo que le había salido al paso. Se saludaron, la diferencia en el aspecto de ambos chicos era mucho más evidente que nunca. Ron con los ojos hinchados, le pasó una mano por los hombros a Harry, le susurró algo al oído. Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido y asintió, luego entraron juntos en el granero desapareciendo tras la puerta.  
Ginny agarró su taza de café y dio un sorbo. Ahora tenía fijado un nuevo objetivo, averiguar quién demonios era según su madre, la chica perfecta para Harry.

* * *

**Eso es todo por esta semana...****  
****En fin, comento la escena de sexo de Ron y Hermione, no es romántica. Es caliente, mucho. Y es así por una serie de razones que explicaréahora.****  
****Es una explosión de lo que han estado sintiendo en ese tiempo. Ellos han jugado con fuego, para él ella sigue siendo algo prohibido. Y el que juega con fuego... Ron sigue pensando en Charlie, continuamente, pero su deseo y sus sentimientos hacia Hermione lo estan dominando y casi no puede controlarlos, debe ser así este encuentro caluroso, él desea poseerla rapido antes de que su mente (como ocurre cuando ella le dice que lo ama) le juegue una mala pasada, desea tenerla y si lo piensa demasiado se arrepentirá. Por eso en la escena no hay ternura, no tiene tiempo para eso y ella está loca por él y se deja hacer. La ternura llegará cuando las cosas no sean apresuradas, cuando ya nada les impida amarse y sobre todo amarse con calma... No he dejado de ser romántica, es que debe ser así, el deseo es un instinto humano... y la culpa y los remordimientos también.****  
****Espero no haberos defraudado.**

**Ahora contesto a aquellas que no puedo enviar mensajes privados:**

**ysik:** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra de veras que la historia te esté haciendo disfrutar, aun pasarán varias cosas importantes... otra vez gracias... besos

**carolina:** Hola, jajaj bueno ya pasó la semana jaja!! gracias por leer y comentar, besos.

**naye:** Hola a veces cuesta conseguir las cosas pero cuando se consigues jaja esa es la parte mejor porque se disfrutan el doble... gracias por leer y por dejar tu comentario... besos.

**vetchloe:** Hola, ay gracias por lo que dices, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto, como para hacerte adicta... Besos.

**mrs grint: **Hola, con Lavender están perdonadas todas las expresiones jaja, siento lo de tu teclado, descanse en paz! Jajaj espero que este te haya gustado, Hermione no tiró de la camiseta pero sí intento tirar de otra cosa, besos.

**Bette88:** Hola, responder a vuestros rr, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haber invertido vuestro tiempo en leer y comentar mi historia, para mi es algo muy grato, de veras. Gracias por tu comprensión, apenas tengo tiempo... besotes y espero que este tambien te haya gustado...

**daniia:** Hola, oh vaya! gracias me alegro que te guste tanto la historia, yo procuro que así sea. Tienes razón si Ron se ha acostado con Lav en el granero la noche de la barbacoa no podré consentir que Hermione y él, lo hagan ahí... Hermione es terca y orgullosa pero Ron le puede, al menos en mi historia, me alegra saber que si hago lo contrario aun así seguiras la historia... gracias... besotes.

**Yamileht Li: **Hola, jaja tengo el poder de cambiar que Ron y Lavender hayan disfrutado mas de lo que deben?? Pues sí es verdad tengo ese poder, pero lo habré utilizado, esa es la pregunta que tendrá su respuesta en el siguiente capitulo... gracias por comentar, besos

**  
****Besos a todos los que leyeron el capi y a los que dejaron sus comentarios,****  
****María.**


	12. El secreto de Rolf

**12. El secreto de Rolf**

Ron agarró una de las banquetas de madera para colocarla junto a Chudley. Arrastró con una mano un cubo de metal hasta ponerlo debajo de la ubre de la vaca y comenzó a ordeñar al animal lentamente. Afuera del granero, se escuchaba el sonido de las voces del resto de sus hermanos que se dedicaban a recoger todos los restos de la fiesta del día anterior. Barrían el césped, recogían los papeles en bolsas de basura, y limpiaban y apilaban las mesas y las sillas de plástico para que viniesen a recogerlas esa misma mañana. Todos colaboraban, y Molly se encargaba de organizar el trabajo, su voz se oía claramente por encima de las demás dando órdenes y realizando ella también las tareas. A Harry le encantaba la vida que tenía aquella casa, sonrió y agarrando otra banqueta se sentó junto a su amigo y miró absorto como éste ordeñaba a Chudley, que de vez en cuando resoplaba y mugía complacida.

- Tienes mal aspecto Ron, y no creo que solo sea por lo que bebiste anoche, creo que tiene que ver con eso que me has dicho de que todo va muy mal - Ron resopló a la misma vez que Chudley, Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Terminaste la noche con Lavender aquí? – El pelirrojo asintió pesadamente – Eres muy terco.

- Quiero contarte todo lo que sucedió anoche Harry, necesito hablarlo con alguien o creo que terminaré explotando – Dijo Ron sin apartar la vista del animal.

- ¿Vas a contarme que hiciste con Lavender? - Harry torció el rostro en un gesto de desagrado.

- Sí, y algo mas importante aún que sucedió después.

Harry tomó aire y luego lo expulsó con decisión, mordiéndose con resignación el labio inferior.

- Está bien, desembucha, pero omite los detalles, acabo de desayunar.

Ron torció el labio superior en un intento de sonrisa ante el comentario de su amigo. Dejó de ordeñar a la vaca, se giró hacia él, y después de llenar sus pulmones de aire, llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior, tan nítidos como si jamás hubiese probado una sola gota de alcohol…

_"Había cerrado la puerta con delicadeza para no alertar a nadie y enseguida notó un par de brazos rodeándolo con fuerza, y unos dedos que buscaban con impaciencia los botones que aun no se habían desabrochado de su camisa, soltándolos de uno en uno lentamente. Una vez conseguida la misión de descamisar a Ron, con un hábil movimiento, Lavender lo giró para que quedase frente a ella. Sonrió maliciosamente mordiéndose el labio inferior con los ojos ardiendo. Tiró de la mano del muchacho y lo obligó a caminar hacia la escalera de troncos. Primero subió ella, mientras el pelirrojo aguantaba desde abajo la escalera para estabilizarla, y luego lo hizo él. Cuando llego arriba, Lavender lo esperaba con el mismo brillo ardiente en la mirada. Se acerco a él y tiró de forma brusca de la camisa del joven lanzándola contra la pared. Luego se aferró a su cuello besándolo con fuerza en los labios, intensamente, tirando de sus hombros con vigor para obligarlo a recostarse en el heno junto a ella. El beso cobraba intensidad mientras las manos de Ron buscaban la cremallera del vestido de la muchacha bajándola con pausa, Lavender emitió un suspiro sobre la boca de Ron. El pelirrojo intentaba concentrarse en la cremallera de la joven, en la suavidad de su piel y en los suspiros que ella dejaba chocar contra sus labios. Pero no podía, su mente se hallaba en otro lugar, en otra persona. Los labios de Lavender seguían indagando en los suyos con avidez, con desesperación. Ron comenzó a sentirse mal, mareado, no tenia ganas de estar allí. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y acarició con más ansias la espalda de Lavender introduciendo la mano por debajo de la tela del vestido, oyendo otro suspiro aun más profundo, más sonoro por parte de la joven. Ron sudaba, y no era por el calor que hacía, o por el que podría producirle Lavender, se debía a que una maldita frase retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez sin abandonarlo desde que la escuchó de sus labios…_

_"Esto ya no depende de mí"._

_Lavender mordió en ese instante con fuerza el labio de Ron, haciendo que el joven volviese a la realidad. La rubia había echado hacia atrás la cabeza para que el pelirrojo tuviese acceso a su cuello. Ron obedeció sin chistar y hundió su boca en aquella parte de la anatomía de Lavender. El momento en que pudo rozar con sus labios la piel tersa de Hermione en el granero mientras ordeñaban a Cannons, irrumpió en su mente y supo que lo que había sentido en aquel mismo instante, con un simple roce, no lograba sentirlo con Lavender, a pesar de que la joven dejaba a su merced toda la piel que cubría su blanco cuello. Ron comenzó a respirar con violencia mientras su lengua recorría el cuello de la chica. Lavender gimió y entonces él se detuvo apartándose bruscamente de ella, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre el heno._

_- No puedo – Susurró – Maldita sea, no puedo hacerlo._

_Lavender se incorporó mientras se sujetaba el vestido por delante con una mano para evitar que se escurriese por su cuerpo dejándola desnuda._

_- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué diablos paras?_

_Ron miró a Lavender fijamente y negó con la cabeza._

_- Lo siento Lavender no puedo estar contigo esta noche._

_La chica abrió los ojos y la boca atónita, y luego volvió a cerrarla sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía, finalmente pudo volver a preguntar._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿He hecho algo malo?_

_- No, no es por ti, Lav. Me pasaría lo mismo con cualquier otra. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella._

_- ¿Ella?... ¿Hay una "Ella", Ron? ¿Tienes novia? – El rostro de Lavender estaba casi desencajado._

_- No, no es mi novia._

_La muchacha respiró aliviada llevándose la mano con la que no sujetaba el vestido al pecho._

_- Dios santo Ron, me asustaste. ¿Estás enamorado de alguien entonces?_

_- No lo sé, pretendía averiguarlo esta noche contigo._

_Lavender arrugó el gesto, frunció el ceño mirándolo con severidad._

_- ¿Estabas utilizándome para aclarar tus sentimientos?- Ron resopló sintiéndose culpable, Lavender cambió el gesto serio de su rostro y lo miró con cierto deje de ternura - ¿Quién es ella?_

_- No me preguntes eso, no voy a decírtelo._

_- ¿Por qué Ron? Estar enamorado es maravilloso, no deberías sentirte avergonzado por ello…_

_- En mi caso sí es vergonzoso – Atajó el pelirrojo retirando la mirada de los verdes ojos de Lavender._

_- No lo entiendo, a menos que no debas fijarte en ella._

_Ron volvió a mirarla con el gesto serio, Lavender volvió a llevarse una mano al pecho, aquella mirada del joven no le dio un buen presentimiento._

_- Yo no debería sentir por ella más que un simple sentimiento fraternal._

_Lavender tragó saliva y por su mente pasaron mil cosas horribles después de escuchar la frase de Ron, hasta que de repente lo vio claro y su rostro dejo ver una mueca de espanto._

_- ¡Oh Dios mío! Ron no puedes, no debes… no está bien. ¿Se trata de la novia de Charlie?... Es Hermione ¿verdad?_

_Ron cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró con desesperación. Lavender comprendió que había dado en el clavo y su rostro palideció._

_- ¡Pero es la novia de tu hermano, no deberías…! ¿En qué estabas pensando?_

_- ¡No lo sé, esto es horrible! – Exclamó Ron llevándose las manos a la cabeza preso del histerismo._

_- ¡Claro que lo es! Es inaceptable, Ron. Estás enamorado de la novia de tu hermano y eso es espantoso. Maldita sea, este mundo esta lleno de chicas que estarían ansiosas porque le dedicases una sola de tus sonrisas y yo te habría apoyado con cualquiera de ellas, pero con Hermione… - Hizo un gesto de desagrado con la boca – No voy a apoyarte en esto Ron… Enamorarte de la novia de Charlie… Oh cielos._

_Ron dejó de presionarse la cabeza con las manos y se agarró con ellas las rodillas rodeando con sus brazos las piernas mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante._

_- No estoy seguro de estar realmente enamorado de ella._

_Lavender chasquóo la lengua y miró al joven que parecía muy afectado. Olvidó por un instante lo impactada que le había dejado todo aquello e intentó serenarse._

_- Pues vamos a averiguarlo – Ron arqueó una ceja – Olvídalo, no vamos a averiguarlo como pensaste en un primer momento. Vamos súbeme la cremallera del vestido. Voy a hacerte un par de preguntas y por tu bien espero que no sean afirmativas._

_La muchacha se giró sin soltar el vestido fucsia y Ron subió la cremallera logrando al fin que ella pudiese tener libre las dos manos sin temor a que el vestido resbalase._

_- Veamos – Dijo pensativa – Contesta con sinceridad porque sino no me estarás mintiendo a mí, te estarás mintiendo a ti mismo. ¿Cuándo estás cerca de ella, notas como se te acelera de forma inexplicable el corazón? – Ron asintió con la cabeza sin dudar, Lavender torció el gesto - ¡Mierda! Vamos mal, ese es un síntoma claro, sigamos… ¿Es en ella en lo último que piensas al acostarte y en lo primero nada mas abrir los ojos?_

_- Ni en sueños se me va del pensamiento…_

_- Cielo santo Ron, lo siento… pero estás muy enamorado de esa chica, no hacía falta que te acostaras conmigo para saberlo._

_Ron resopló con fuerza mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello con mucha más desesperación que antes. Lavender tragó saliva sintiendo por él una enorme compasión, su situación no era nada fácil._

_- Y ella… ¿Qué siente? También está enamorada de ti._

_Ron se giró bruscamente hacia Lavender con los ojos desorbitados, clavando en ella su desquiciada mirada._

_- Espero que no, no soportaría que quisiese dejar a Charlie por…_

_- Si ella está enamorada de ti – Ron encogió el gesto, Lavender frunció el ceño – seguir con Charlie, significa que le estaría mintiendo, y eso sí sería muy cruel para él._

_- No, ella no siente nada por mí, tal vez una atracción, algo que la confunde, pero nada más. No puede estarlo._

_Lavender miró al joven con recelo, estar confundida no era buena señal en las cosas del amor, pero prefirió no hurgar más en la herida de Ron. Se apiadó de Charlie, de Ron e incluso de Hermione. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y miró con ternura al muchacho. Hacía años que había superado aquel amor enfermizo que sintió por él, años que había dejado de sufrir con el hecho de que Ron jamás la había amado y había aprendido a estar con él sin sufrir un instante después de salir del granero. Ron era especial y ella le tenía un gran cariño, siempre deseó que algún día venciese su timidez y se enamorase de alguna chica que supiese apreciar lo gran hombre que era y no solo se fijase en su físico. La confesión de Ron la había dejado destrozada, porque ahora él sufría y eso era algo que ella nunca le había deseado, ni siquiera después de haberla dejado cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años._

_- Si me hubieses dicho antes que tu corazón estaba ocupado, ahora mismo yo no estaría aquí contigo Ron. Me gustas, no estoy enamorada de ti, sabes que hace años que superé mi estupidez. No voy a negarte que lo paso bien contigo y por eso te busco si tengo la oportunidad. Pero hasta ahora lo he hecho porque tú eras libre, y cuando digo libre me refiero en todos los sentidos, sin nadie que ocupase tu mente y tu corazón. Y eso ha cambiado, y yo ya no estoy cómoda así, es como hacerlo con un tipo casado. No me mires así – Dijo al ver como Ron la miraba con compasión – No soy como tú y otros piensan. Créeme Ron, me gusta el sexo y contigo mas que con ningún otro, pero tengo mis escrúpulos y esto me sobrepasa, tengo límites… Ojala pudiese ayudarte, pero esto es algo que solo tú puedes solucionar. Te aconsejaría que te olvidases de ella, pero es difícil olvidar, lo sé por experiencia y siento decirte que alguien saldrá muy herido en todo esto… Lo siento…_

_Ron parecía muy abatido, pero asintió sabiendo que Lavender tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho y solo él podía solucionar aquello._

_- Gracias por todo Lav._

_- Cielos, no me agradezcas nada, ¿no te das cuenta que me has fastidiado? Es frustrante para mí como mujer saber que jamás volveré a revolcarme contigo en este granero… algo se ha roto, lo echaré de menos… - Ron sonrió melancólicamente y ella rodó los ojos resignada mientras se ponía en pie – Creo que es mejor que me vaya y que tú vuelvas a casa._

_- No, no quiero entrar en mi casa ahora. Tal vez me encuentre con Charlie o peor aun, con ella. He bebido Lav, no soy consciente de mis actos y puedo cometer un error… - Se quedó en silencio un instante y luego preguntó con voz tímida - ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor? Por los buenos tiempos…_

_Lavender levanto una ceja con recelo y luego inquirió._

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

_- No me dejes solo, quédate unas horas conmigo, aunque sea solo para mirar el techo._

_Lavender sonrió, suspiró pesadamente y volvió a sentarse junto a él. Le acarició el cabello con ternura._

_- Gracias._

_- No hay de qué… por los buenos tiempos._

_Diciendo eso, se tumbó boca arriba sobre la paja notando como Ron hacia lo mismo a su lado, colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza. No volvieron a hablar, y pasaron unos largos minutos hasta que ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos…"__  
_

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Harry cuando Ron terminó de contarle todo lo sucedido – Nunca pensé que Lavender tuviese escrúpulos, sobre todo contigo.

Ron se encogió de hombros y continuó ordeñando a Chudley. Pero Harry sabía que había algo más, que aquel extraño encuentro con Lavender en el granero no era lo que realmente le preocupaba, intuía que Ron deseaba contarle algo más.

- Al menos pudiste despejar tus dudas. Es horrible, pero ahora sabes a qué te enfrentas, y lo que sientes realmente.

- Sí, y eso no es lo peor.

Harry suspiró, ya no tenía ninguna duda, algo había ocurrido después de lo de Lavender.

- Sabía que hay algo mas, ¿Qué pasó?

Ron apartó una vez más sus manos de la ubre de Chudley con la consiguiente protesta mediante un fuerte mugido de esta. Miró a su amigo fijamente, y dijo con el semblante muy serio.

- Después de que Lav se marchara, pasé por la cocina, eran las seis de la mañana y tenía hambre. Quería beber un poco de leche antes de irme a la cama. Harry, ella estaba allí, sentada entre la penumbra, esperándome pare reprocharme mil cosas – Su amigo arrugó el gesto – Discutimos… llevaba un camisón minúsculo, muy, muy pequeño… Estaba preciosa.

- Ron…

- Déjame continuar, si me paras no podré contártelo – Harry asintió pesadamente dudando si deseaba o no oír el resto de la historia – Tras la discusión dijo que no deseaba saber nada mas de mí. Eso habría sido perfecto, pero yo enloquecí con esas palabras. La sujeté con fuerza por un brazo, estaba fuera de mí, lo que acababa de certificar en el granero, aquel camisón… no pensaba, y le confesé… le dije…

- ¿Qué le dijiste Ron? – Harry estaba cada vez más pálido, mientras observaba como el rostro pecoso de su amigo se desencajaba por segundos.

- Le dije que la amaba – Harry abrió los ojos como platos – No debí hacerlo, pero ya no podía mas, entiéndelo… la amo Harry, y eso es horrible. No pude controlarme y la besé.

- ¡La besaste! ¿Cómo la besaste, fue fortuito, fue… fue…? ¡Cielos Ron! ¡¿Qué hicisteis?! – Harry se había levantado de la banqueta de madera y caminaba descontroladamente por el granero haciendo aspavientos con la mano nervioso.

Ron se pasó los dedos por el cabello, mientras buscaba con su mirada azul los verdes ojos de su amigo, pidiéndole que lo comprendiera. Pero Harry prefería no mirarlo, estaba desconcertado con el proceder de Ron, siempre pensó que podría controlarse, que antepondría la lealtad a su hermano antes que sus propios instintos y sentimientos. No quería seguir escuchándolo, tenía miedo a que su mejor amigo lo defraudara. De pronto se detuvo, y sin girarse hacia el pelirrojo dijo con aparente calma.

- Continúa… ¿Hay mas verdad?

- Sí, ella respondió a mi beso con la misma intensidad que ponía yo. Luego todo paso muy rápido, mis manos buscaban cada parte de su cuerpo y las suyas hacían lo mismo con el mío. Deseaba hacerlo con ella, allí mismo sobre la mesa de la cocina, y ella no me ponía impedimentos, parecía desearlo tanto como yo. Harry, durante ese tiempo yo estaba sobrio, dormir un rato había logrado que se me pasase la borrachera, lo que hice, lo hice consciente de que era ella y de que deseaba estar con ella, y yo mismo me negaba a pensar que se trataba de la novia de mi hermano. Entonces ella habló, le dije que no lo hiciese, no quería que nada me apartase de su cuerpo en ese momento, no quería pensar. Sus manos ya estaban a punto de desabrochar mi pantalón ¡Dios mío, es horrible! – Harry se giró hacia su amigo con una mueca de espanto reflejada en el rostro. Ron estaba tan pálido que parecía a punto de desmayarse – Ella lo dijo, dijo que me amaba y yo paré. Hubiese sido mía, si mi cordura no hubiese regresado a mí en ese instante.

- No puedo creerlo… no puedo… - Harry casi no podía hablar.

Se acercó lentamente a su amigo que tenía la cabeza enterrada en sus manos y las lágrimas a punto de aflorar de sus ojos. Harry se compadeció, Ron sufría, y mucho, y él lo único que hacía era juzgarlo. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, el pelirrojo lo miró buscando algo de redención. Harry le dio unos golpecitos y le sonrió débilmente.

- Soy una persona horrible, mientras mi hermano dormia yo besaba y manoseaba a su novia en el piso de abajo. No sé que hacer, ahora no puedo mirar a mi hermano a la cara, siento ganas de vomitar si lo hago. Le dije a Hermione que no se acercara mas a mí, que yo me mantendría alejado de ella, pero insiste en hablar conmigo – Ron se puso en pie y agarró con fuerza a su amigo por los hombros – Harry, no me dejes solo con ella. Si me busca, si me quedo a solas con ella no sé si podré controlarme otra vez. Y no quiero que la próxima vez suceda algo que jamás debe suceder, o que simplemente me diga que piensa dejar a Charlie por mí. No soportaría eso.

- Yo… Ron, esto es muy complicado, no debería meterme. Es demasiado para mí.

- Por favor, sé que ahora no tendría voluntad suficiente para apartarla de mí, es espantoso, pero me muero por estar con ella – Ron era tan sincero que Harry tuvo miedo.

La puerta del granero se abrió bruscamente y la figura delgada de Hermione apareció por ella. Miró a Ron que palideció hasta puntos insospechados y luego se acercó a Harry saludandole amablemente.

- Hola Harry.

- Buenos días Hermione.

- Ron, quiero hablar contigo.

La muchacha se había girado hacia el pelirrojo. Ron tragó saliva ruidosamente y soltó los hombros de su amigo mirando a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar. Todo quedó muy claro anoche – Dijo con la voz temblando.

- No, Ron. Tú hablaste, yo no pude decir nada – La voz de Hermione por el contrario era tan firme como un muro de piedra.

- Dijiste suficiente – Los ojos de Ron centellearon y los de Hermione quedaron ocultos tras las rendijas que formaron sus párpados.

- ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas Harry? – Preguntó ella con voz dulce, sin apartar la mirada de Ron.

Ron miró a su amigo, suplicándole para que no dijese que sí. El corazón de Harry bombeaba con fuerza. La tensión casi se podía agarrar con las manos, y él estaba en el centro del tornado que parecía formarse a su alrededor. Resopló mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro indeciso. Ron habló antes que él dijese nada.

- Harry no se va.

Hermione intensificó su mirada de forma desafiante, con la paciencia casi perdida, frunciendo los labios con rabia, fastidiada con la terquedad de Ron.

- Harry no quiero ser grosera contigo, pero creo que es mejor que te vayas. Tengo que aclarar algo muy importante con este cabezota.

Ron negaba nervioso con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo. Harry tomó aire y dijo al fin.

- Lo siento Hermione, pero tu conversación tendrá que esperar. Ron y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

Hermione miró entonces hacía a Harry con ira y luego giro sus ojos que desprendían fuego una vez mas hacia Ron, que parecía haber recuperado algo de color con las palabras de su amigo y había dejado de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. El rostro de Hermione se volvió tan severo que asustó a ambos chicos y levantando el mentón con dignidad añadió.

- Muy bien Ron, ahora me voy. Pero no creas que voy a olvidar lo que pasó anoche. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar y lo haremos aunque para ello tenga que atarte a una silla. Buenos días Harry.

Diciendo eso, pasó junto al moreno chocando a propósito con su hombro y salió del granero tal y como había entrado, bruscamente. Ron se llevó la mano al pecho y respiró aliviado, mientras susurraba.

- Estaba preciosa.

Harry sonrió con melancolía, se acerco a él colocando una mano en su espalda a la vez que le daba unos comprensivos golpecitos.

- No te dejaré solo durante el día, pero no voy a quedarme a dormir aquí. La noche es cosa tuya Ron.

El pelirrojo asintió y sonrió débilmente a su amigo.

- Gracias Harry.

Luna tocó con insistencia la puerta cerrada de la buhardilla donde habían ubicado temporalmente la habitación de Rolf.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! – Vociferó el rubio desde el interior.

- Soy Luna ¿Puedo pasar?

- No.

La joven resopló y miró con rabia aquella puerta cerrada a cal y canto.

- Mi padre lleva rato esperándote Rolf.

- ¡Ya voy!

Luna se cruzó de brazos a la vez que apoyaba la espalda contra la pared. El joven llevaba toda la mañana recluido en el desván, haciendo sabe Dios que cosas, cosas que intrigaban a la pequeña Lovegood demasiado. Se quedó pensativa mirando fijamente la puerta eternamente cerrada de Rolf, barajando posibilidades, algunas excesivamente obscenas, incluso para pensarlas. Rió en su interior al imaginarlas. Tan absorta estaba en sus impuros pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que la puerta ya se había abierto y el cuerpo de Rolf, alto como una montaña estaba delante de ella.

- ¿Qué haces aun aquí? – Inquirió el joven con su peculiar y fría voz.

- Nada, me quedé pensando – Contestó Luna con sinceridad y volvió a reír por dentro.

Luego se giró y descendió con rapidez las escaleras del desván. Rolf la seguía, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Dejaron el atrás el primer piso y llegaron a la planta baja donde el Señor Lovegood esperaba algo impaciente.

- ¿Listo?, ¿No olvidas nada? – Preguntó con amabilidad al muchacho, Rolf negó con la cabeza – Bien… ¿Estás segura que no deseas venir con nosotros, hija?

- No papá, en otra ocasión. Ginny debe estar muy mal y me gustaría acompañarla hoy.

- Como quieras – Se acercó a ella y le dio un paternal beso en la frente - ¿Vamos Rolf?

El padre de Luna salió decidido de la casa. La muchacha lo observó mientras el hombre se subía al coche y encendía el motor. Luego giró inconscientemente la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron sin pretenderlo con los castaños de Rolf que la miraban fijamente. Se sintió incómoda, nunca sabía como interpretar esa mirada.

- ¡Vamos Rolf! - Gritó el Xenophilius sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla del vehículo.

Luna seguía sintiéndose extraña y tragó saliva, Rolf no apartaba la vista de ella. La joven carraspeó nerviosa, y él esbozo una sonrisa ladeada mientras decía con la voz mas sugerente que Luna había escuchado nunca.

- Adiós Luna.

Notó como le daba un inexplicable vuelco el corazón y un calor sofocante se instalaba de pronto en su cuerpo.

- Adiós – Le respondió con voz tímida, una voz que no sabía que tenía entre sus registros.

Rolf salió de la casa y se subió al destartalado coche de los Lovegood, y ambos desaparecieron tras la verja.  
Luna resopló con fuerza y comenzó a abanicarse intensamente con la mano. Era una sensación rara. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para librarse de la bobería que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, y subió con rapidez las escaleras con destino a su habitación para coger su bolso y marcharse a casa de los Weasley. Ya estaba lista para irse cuando al cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio sus ojos se fijaron en la escalera que daba al desván. Una idea comenzó a vagar por su loca cabecita rubia, algo que no estaba bien, que no era correcto, pero que se moría por hacer. Deseaba saber que era lo que Rolf guardaba tan celosamente tras la puerta siempre cerrada de la buhardilla. Se mordía las uñas pensando en lo que era correcto y en lo que no. Violar la intimidad de los demás era algo espantoso, si se lo hicieran a ella, se enfadaría muchísimo. Pero su curiosidad era demasiado traviesa y lo correcto, lo que siempre le habían enseñado desde niña, se quedó perdido en el fondo de su mente y su momento de duda duró muy poco, porque en unos segundos ya había subido las escaleras hacia el desván y tenía la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta del cuarto de Rolf, girándolo lentamente.  
La habitación estaba casi a oscuras. La cortina que tapaba el enorme ojo de buey de madera estaba corrida impidiendo que la esplendorosa luz del sol atravesase su espesa tela, dejando en penumbras la buhardilla. El techo estaba muy poco inclinado por una de las partes, y muy bajo por la otra. Luna rió imaginando como Rolf con su estatura podía moverse por aquella habitación y pensó que en mas de una ocasión debió haberse dado un buen coscorrón con alguna de las enormes vigas de madera que sujetaban el techo. Hizo ademán de soltar su bolso sobre la cama de Rolf, pero se percató de que todo estaba impecable. La colcha era perfecta, no tenía ni una sola arruga, lisa como jamás le quedaba a ella. Si soltaba su bolso sobre la cama, estaba segura que Rolf notaría que alguien había estado allí. Se aproximó a la ventana redonda y descorrió las cortinas. La luz entró libre iluminando toda la habitación. Miró a su alrededor y el resto de las cosas del muchacho estaban todas bajo un perfecto y casi enfermizo orden. Eso hacia difícil su misión, tanta meticulosidad imposibilitaba su búsqueda del secreto que guardaban esas paredes. La primera decisión que tomó fue dejar su bolso en el suelo justo al lado de la cama del joven.

- ¿Por donde empiezo ahora? – Se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos dejaron escapar un brillo travieso - ¿Qué guardas aquí Rolf?

Luna se frotó las manos con aire malicioso y comenzó su ardua búsqueda de la verdad. Se acercó a un mueble alto con numerosos y amplios cajones. Abrió el primero de ellos con sumo cuidado y pudo comprobar que el interior de los muebles estaba tan ordenado como el resto del dormitorio. Solo había ropa, íntima por cierto, así que Luna lo cerró con rapidez y abrió el segundo cajón encontrándose con más prendas, esta vez eran camisetas. Resopló, y abrió uno mas, topándose con lo mismo. Así que decidió abandonar el chiffonnier de Rolf intuyendo que allí no encontraría nada mas que prendas de vestir, y se dirigió hacia el ropero. Dentro, el joven había colgado algunos trajes y chaquetas, organizados por tamaños. Luna rió, Rolf era extrañamente sorprendente. Las escasas corbatas que había traído para alguna que otra ocasión especial, estaba dobladas sobre una tabla lateral del ropero, perfectamente colocadas a la misma distancia unas de otras. Luna no pudo contenerse y pasó los dedos por la manga de una de las chaquetas que colgaban del armario ropero. Sin saber muy bien porqué lo hacía, llevó el trozo de tela a su nariz y aspiró con fuerza. La imagen de Rolf inundó su mente y le gustó la sensación que le produjo poder reconocer el aroma de aquel chico a pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo en su casa. Seguía sintiéndose rara, hacía cosas que no debía, como investigar en la habitación de un chico, y oler su ropa, eran cosas que nunca había hecho antes o no había sentido la necesidad de hacer, ni siquiera con Fred. Pensaba que se estaba comportando de forma absurda cuando sus ojos divisaron algo en el fondo del ropero. Era una maleta, a medio cerrar y por uno de sus laterales asomaba un trozo de papel blanco. Luna miró inconscientemente hacia la puerta encajada de la habitación, aunque se rió de su propia estupidez porque, aparte de ella misma, no había nadie más en la casa. Decidida tiró con fuerza de la maleta que dio contra el suelo. Se puso de rodillas junto a ella y abrió la tapa rígida. En seguida pudo ver que era lo que contenía y se quedó asombrado. Frunció el ceño, entre sorprendida y decepcionada, jamás había imaginado que lo que escondía Rolf fuese algo como eso. El interior de maleta era lo único desordenado que había en ese cuarto, supuso que Rolf guardaba las cosas allí siempre apresuradamente para que nadie lo descubriera y no entendía muy bien el porqué de ese recelo, no tenía nada de malo lo que contenía aquella maleta. Metió una mano dentro y la sacó llena de pinceles usados de diferentes tamaños. Aquel extraño equipaje consistía en pinceles, acuarelas, pinturas, lápices de pastel, carboncillos y cuadernos de dibujo, todos con una fecha impresa en la tapa. Luna suspiró, sin duda no era eso lo que esperaba encontrar, pensaba que algo escabroso y escandaloso era lo que Rolf guardaba tan celosamente, no una afición al arte pictórico. De todas formas y ya que había hecho el esfuerzo de sacar la maleta del fondo del armario, Luna decidió averiguar que tal se le daba a su extraño invitado la pintura y escogió uno de los cuadernos, uno que tenía fecha del día justo en que llegó a la casa un par de días antes. Lo abrió con aire apático y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente invadida por una enorme sorpresa.

- ¡Soy yo! – Exclamó.

En efecto, el primer dibujo que vio fue ella el día que fue a recogerlo al aeropuerto, con la misma ropa, con la misma coleta intentando que su pelo estuviese domado por un momento. Y era perfecto, tan real que parecía que en cualquier momento la imagen del cuaderno le guiñaría un ojo. Tragó saliva y pasó la página, encontrándose una vez mas con otra imagen suya, pero esta vez de cuerpo completo ataviada como la noche de la barbacoa, pintada a trazos con un lápiz de carboncillo, pero con su misma expresión en el rostro, su misma sonrisa… No supo que pensar, y pasó página una vez mas, hallándose con ella misma otra vez, pero esta vez no estaba terminada, el dibujo solo era un esbozo, con trazos poco definidos. Aun así, pudo ver que Rolf había intentado pintarla tal y como iba esa misma mañana. Nerviosa dejó el cuaderno a un lado, y rebuscó en la maleta uno con una fecha mas antigua. Encontró el cuaderno que correspondía a la última vez que el joven pisó esa casa con sus padres, cuatro años atrás. Lo agarró notando como el pulso le temblaba y lo abrió atropelladamente. El primer dibujo que encontró fue del bosquecillo que separaba las distintas casas, una mezcla de alivio y desilusión recorrió su cuerpo, y pasó página, la Madriguera se alzó delante de sus ojos a todo color, perfecta como solo esa casa era. Luna sonrió, parecía real, Rolf hizo ese dibujo con tal solo diecisiete años, el chico tenía talento. Pasó a otro dibujo y se llevó la mano al pecho cuando lo vio. Se trataba de una imagen de ella con solo diecisiete años mientras charlaba con Ginny a la sombra del enorme sauce llorón de la Madriguera. Una extraña sensación de felicidad apartó todo el nerviosismo que sintió unos segundos antes. Siguió investigando aquel cuaderno, viendo otros dibujos en los que ella siempre era la protagonista, con su padre, sola, en la barbacoa de aquel año que se celebró en su casa, leyendo en el jardín, con Ginny una vez más y otra vez sola…

- Oh Cielo Santo – Exclamó una vez mas con al mano aun en el pecho – Por eso me mira de esa forma, me memoriza constantemente.

- ¡No deberías estar aquí!

Luna se giró sobresaltada hacia la voz que había hablado y pudo ver a Rolf en el umbral de la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Suelta eso!

La muchacha miró hacia sus manos y vio que aun tenía el cuaderno abierto sobre ellas, con un rápido movimiento lo dejó dentro de la maleta.

- Ahora sal de aquí.

- Yo… Lo siento, no pretendía… ¿Por qué habéis vuelto? – Balbuceaba nerviosa mientras se ponía en pie y se frotaba las manos convulsivamente, deseando que se la tragase la tierra.

- Olvidé mi teléfono y mis padres prometieron llamarme hoy.

Mientras decía eso, Rolf se acercó a la mesilla de noche y agarró el aparato telefónico metiéndoselo de inmediato en el bolsillo, mientras fijaba la vista en la maleta abierta y en sus herramientas de dibujo tiradas por el suelo.

- Sal, sal de mi habitación ahora… no tenías ningún derecho a entrar aquí y husmear en mis cosas.

- Lo siento – Se disculpó ella una vez mas – No quería… no debí…

Rolf no la miró y agachándose, comenzó a recoger los pinceles que Luna había esparcido por el suelo, cerró el cuaderno que aun estaba abierto por uno de los retratos de la joven y luego la maleta.

- ¡Vete Luna! – Vociferó.

La muchacha dio un respingo y salió presurosa de la habitación. Rolf agarró la maleta y la guardó en el fondo del ropero. Cerró las puertas y con el puño cerrado golpeó una de ellas, estaba muy enfadado. Se giró bruscamente y entonces reparó en el bolso que Luna había dejado sobre el suelo junto a su cama. Se acercó a él y lo agarró saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

La puerta de la habitación de Luna estaba entreabierta, aun así Rolf tocó con los nudillos antes de entrar.

- Pasa – Dijo la joven desde dentro.

El rubio empujó la puerta y se quedó bajo el umbral sin dar un paso más hacia dentro. Luna estaba tumbada bocabajo sobre la cama con las piernas en alto y cruzadas. Lo miró fijamente con las mejillas muy rojas, pero Rolf no se movió de su sitio.

- Puedes pasar, yo no me como a nadie.

El joven no dijo nada y con el rostro muy serio entró al fin en la habitación y caminó hacia una mesilla baja que había bajo la ventana, depositando sobre ella el bolso de Luna.

- Lo olvidaste en el suelo de mi cuarto – Dijo con voz muy seca.

- Gracias – Contestó ella emulando el mismo tono de voz que él.

Rolf la fulminó con su mirada castaña antes de salir y el corazón de Luna dio otro incomprensible vuelco. Nada mas verlo salir por la puerta Luna se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana, asomándose por ella con discreción. Abajo, su padre esperaba dentro del coche y Rolf no tardó en aparecer delante de sus ojos. Se subió al vehículo y por segunda vez en esa mañana, ambos desaparecieron detrás de la verja. Luna se retiró lentamente de la ventana, aun seguía pensando en lo que había visto dentro de esa maleta. En la decena de dibujos de su rostro, que Rolf había realizado con una exactitud impresionante sin estar ella posando para él.

- Tengo que contarle esto a Ginny – Susurró.

Agarró su bolso, bajó las escaleras como un rayo, cerró la puerta principal con un sonoro golpe y caminó con mucha prisa hacia la Madriguera.

Percy estiraba el cuello como una jirafa para ver por encima de la verja, mientras ayudaba a Bill a rastrillar los restos de papeles y otras basuras que había regado por el césped, y que eran consecuencia de la fiesta de la noche anterior. La cancela de la granja se abrió, el joven giró el rostro con rapidez hacia el lugar pero pronto su ilusión se vio empañada. Sí, era una chica la que cruzaba la puerta, pero no era la chica que él esperaba con tanto anhelo. Se trataba de Tonks, vestida con su acostumbrada ropa oscura. Rápidamente sus ojos divisaron a Charlie. El muchacho descamisado junto a su hermano Ron, que ya había terminado de ordeñar a Chudley, y al amigo de este Harry, ambos igual de descamisados que el segundo hijo de Molly, ayudaban al chico del alquiler de mesas a recoger las sillas y las mesas de plástico de la fiesta subiéndolas al camión. Tonks se quedó contemplándolo unos segundos, sin avanzar un solo paso hacia ellos. Charlie era arqueólogo, eso significaba cientos de horas bajo el sol, manejando herramientas pesadas como palas y azadones, y moviendo piedras y objetos con historia, de un lado a otro, con el mismo cuidado y mimo con el que una madre mece a su hijo en los brazos, para que luego quedasen expuestos en el museo en las mejores condiciones. Su cuerpo estaba curtido por el sol y moldeado por el trabajo. Sus músculos no eran fruto de horas incansables en el gimnasio, sino producto de un esfuerzo y una dedicación a una profesión que Charlie amaba hasta el punto de estar separado de algo que amaba tanto como a su trabajo, su familia. Tonks suspiró, Charlie era todo lo que podía soñar, y lo había sido siempre.

Desde la ventana, Ginny Weasley observaba con interés a Harry, e inconscientemente lo comparaba con sus dos hermanos. Por un lado Ron, alto, levemente bronceado, con un cuerpo casi perfecto gracias a sus años de hacer deporte, y que ahora, en menor medida, no había dejado de practicar. Luego estaba Charlie, menos alto que Ron, con la piel muy oscurecida por las horas que pasaba bajo el sol, y con un cuerpo diferente al de Ron, menos marcado pero perfectamente modelado gracias a su pesado trabajo. Y finalmente Harry, que era muy diferente a ellos. No era tan alto como Ron, pero se acercaba bastante a Charlie, su piel era blanca, y su cuerpo no había sido modelado por el deporte o por el trabajo, pero la naturaleza había sido generosa con él. Ginny sonrió sin apartar la vista del joven. Harry ayudaba a Ron a subir unas mesas en el camión, hacia esfuerzos, tensando los brazos y la espalda, sudando como los demás. Le gustaba verlo así, como uno más dentro de su familia. Sintió ganas de bajar, estar mas cerca de él, pero su madre le había recomendado que no saliese de su habitación hasta la hora del almuerzo y no quería desobedecer a su madre después de lo comprensiva que se había mostrado con ella esa mañana. Así que se conformó con seguir contemplándolo desde la ventana.

En otra parte del jardín, Hermione ayudaba a Fleur a tender sábanas blancas. La joven no podía apartar sus ojos de Ron. El muchacho estaba tan metido en su trabajo que no reparaba en que ella no dejaba de observarlo. Seguía con su labor, junto a su hermano al que a penas se atrevía a mirar, y a su mejor amigo, cargando las sillas de dos en dos subiéndose al camión para ponerlas en orden. La imagen de Ron era tan perfecta, que Hermione sentía como su desesperación por hablar con él aumentaba, y las horas pasaban demasiado deprisa, ya casi era la una de la tarde. Pronto terminaron de cargar el camión, el muchacho estrechó la mano de los dos pelirrojos y la de Harry agradeciéndoles su ayuda, subiéndose acto seguido al camión y poniéndolo en marcha. Tonks tuvo que apartarse para que no le atropellara y fue entonces cuando Charlie la vio. Elevó una mano para saludarla mientras se acercaba a ella.

Harry resopló cansado por el esfuerzo mientras se pasaba el antebrazo por la frente para limpiar las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por ella, en ese instante sus ojos se detuvieron en la ventana de Ginny y vio que la joven estaba sentada al borde de ella y lo miraba. Harry le sonrió, y ella, nerviosa, le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ron siguió con la mirada a Charlie hasta que éste llegó junto a su amiga, exhaló un triste suspiro, y luego se giró hacia Harry que seguía con la mirada fija en la ventana de Ginny. Entonces, detrás de Harry, surgió de entre las sábanas blancas y húmedas el cuerpo de Hermione. Ron sintió como su corazón golpeaba con rabia contra su pecho, cuando vio los ojos de Hermione clavados en él. Rápidamente buscó su camiseta y se la puso, a pesar del calor sofocante que sentía en ese preciso momento. Hermione cerró los ojos resignada, intuyendo el motivo por el cual Ron se había vestido tan precipitadamente, cuando antes no le había importado en absoluto no cubrirse delante de ella. La voz suave y afrancesada de Fleur pidiéndole que le pasase otra sábana del cesto, la hizo regresar a la realidad mientras veía como Ron pasaba un brazo por los hombros desnudos de su amigo, que llevaba su camiseta en la mano, y caminaban juntos hacia dentro de la casa.

La cancela volvió a abrirse y Percy dejó de rastrillar la basura del césped desviando sus ojos hacia el lugar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Audrey lo saludaba desde la entrada a la granja. El joven dejó caer el rastrillo en el suelo y se acercó presuroso a ella. Ambos se saludaron con un correcto beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Percy – Dijo ella con timidez – Me hizo mucha ilusión saber que tu madre me invitaba hoy a almorzar.

- Y a mí tambi…

Pero Percy no pudo terminar la frase porque Luna había aparecido de pronto, pasando como un rayo por entre los dos jóvenes, apartándolos bruscamente con las palmas de las manos, y corriendo desesperadamente hacia la casa mientras oía a su paso los saludos de los Weasley, saludos a los que ella no tenía tiempo de responder.

- Chiquilla estúpida – Bramó Percy al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amiga – No le hagas caso, ella es así.

Luna subió veloz los escalones de la Madriguera e irrumpió en el cuarto de Ginny casi sin aliento. La pelirroja, que la había visto correr a través del jardín, esperó pacientemente a que su amiga recuperase algo de aire y pudiese hablar.

- Te… tengo… que contarte… algo… - Dijo entrecortadamente, con el cuerpo inclinado, con una mano apoyada sobre las rodillas logrando que su bolso pasase en un segundo de su hombro a su muñeca y la otra sujetándose las costillas, lugar donde notaba un agudo dolor provocado por la carrera.

- Siéntate Luna.

La joven negó rotundamente con la cabeza incapaz de volver a pronunciar una palabra, hiper ventiló un poco, y luego se incorporó lentamente. La voz de la Señora Weasley se oyó alta y clara mientras la adornaba con el sonido atronador que producía el choque de un cazo sobre la base de una sartén vieja.

- ¡Todos a comer!

- Tenemos que bajar – Dijo Ginny levantándose de la cama, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos.

- Espera, antes tengo que contarte algo – Añadió la rubia con la palma de la mano alzada impidiendo que su amiga saliese de la habitación.

- Mas tarde Luna, mamá se pone hecha una fiera si no llegamos a tiempo a la mesa.

Ginny pasó por delante de su amiga apartándole la mano y agarrándola de un brazo para obligarla a caminar junto a ella. Pero Luna se deshizo de la mano de la pelirroja y la miró con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sé qué hace Rolf durante tantas horas en esa habitación – Ginny abrió de par en par los ojos – Sé cual es su secreto.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, un poco mas relajado, creo que casi todas pensasteis que Ron se habia acostado con Lavender, recordais esto:****  
**  
_"- … aun así lo intenté, me humillé y tú la elegiste a ella._

_- ¡Te equivocas!_

_- ¿Me equivoco Ron? Te atreves a negármelo, además de cobarde eres un mentiroso._

_- No voy a negarte que pasé con ella la noche en el granero…"_

**Dijo **_**pasé la noche con ella en el granero**_**, y Hermione no le dejó terminar la frase, él no dijo **_**no voy a negarte que me acosté con ella**_**. le gritó **_**¡Te equivocas! **_**Ron nunca eligió a Lav, en un principio tal vez, pero finalmente no pudo porque solo podía pensar en Hermione...**

**Ahora paso a dejar las respuestas a los rr sin cuenta:**

**Mrs. Grint: **Hola, graciasss por lo de los tops, le tenia pánico a este tipo de escena, nunca había escrito nada igual... Se trataba de que había que quedarse con ganas, Ron no supera que ella sea la 'novia' de su hermano...Hay que comprenderlo, saber la verdad tampoco será muy fácil para él... Mil gracias por comentar, me divertí leyendo tu rr... besos.

**daniia:** Hola... a partir de ahora cuando lo hagan, harán el amor, porque ambos se declararon esa noche, a ese respecto todo está claro, al menos para Hermione... Ron se resiste a creerlo. No va ha ser facil para Ron saber la verdad, lo está pasando muy mal, pero la ama y antepondrá eso a todo... Es un placer responderos, vosotros manteneis vivo este fic, y esa es mi forma de agradeceroslo... besos.

**Naye:** Hola! uf! menos mal, contigo no tengo cargas de conciencia XD... jajaj tu método de los fines no es malo, también los fines de semana es cuando tenemos mas tiempo para todo (miento, los mios son caoticos XD), gracias por tu rr, y por el entusiasmo que muestras por la historia... besos.

**Gelen: **Hola, no te recuerdo, no tienes porqué sentirte avegonzada, dejar rr es algo voluntario, yo nunca los pido, me moriría de vergüenza, se dan porque se quieren o se tienen ganas de dar pero no por obligación, no me gusta cuando se hace por obligación... Es gratificante saber de lectoras que están conmigo casi desde el principio y han seguido todas mis historias, me pongo sentimental cuando lo pienso, llevo ya mas de un año escribiendo fics, gracias por ser tú una de ellas. Tenia pánico a esa escena de la cocina, algunas no me creen pero es así, nunca había escrito nada hot, tengo lectoras muy pequeñas que siguen mis historias desde el principio y me daba cosa que no pudiesen leer esta, pero La novia de Charlie es así y yo lo dejo a su elección... Gracias por lo que dices, me alegra que te gusta como escribo y lo que escribo, teniendo en cuenta que son historias AU. Es muy difícil meterlos a todos en un capítulo, son muchos personajes y hablar de todos ello en cada capitulo lo haría interminable, pero no pienses ni que me olvido de Harry y Ginny, ni de Tonks y Charlie... Besos y gracias por animarte a dejarme tu rr, me dio la oportunidad de agradecertelo...

**Yamileth Li:** Hola!! ay nunca me acuerdo que no tienes activados los mensajes privados y siempre te contesto la última, sorry!! El cuerpo de Ron es lo mejor de todo jaj!! Los Weasley son una gran familia y por lo tanto sus resacas tambien son muy grandes XD. Gracias me alegro que la escena de la cocina te haya gustado, era como queria escribirla, me siento orgullosa de ella, porque le tenia pánico y fue bien aceptada ^^. Charlie jamas se opondria a ayudarla... besos.

**Gracias por vuestra respuesta en el capítulo anterior, estoy en una nube!**

**Besos,**

**María.**


	13. Junto al río

**Otra nota de autor antes del capi, lo siento no suelo hacerlo pero era para aclarar algo. A petición de Riswe a la que no puedo negar nada, subo capi a la misma vez que en el foro loco. El motivo de hacerlo siempre un día después era simplemente para que me diese tiempo a contestar vuestros reviews del capítulo anterior. En fin no os preocupéis pienso contestarlos pero lo haré mañana y editaré este capi al final para contestar aquellos que no tienen cuenta o no puedo enviarles mp. **

**Nada mas, besos y espero que os guste... Daniela, me alegré mucho al verte por aquí...**

* * *

**13. Junto al río**

La voz chillona de la Señora Weasley y el atronador ruido del cazo chocando contra la vieja sartén se dejaron oír por segunda vez. Ginny sintió que le iba a estallar la cabeza si volvía a escucharlo.

- ¿Rolf tiene un secreto? – Luna asintió sin dejar la extraña sonrisa - ¿Cuál?

- Pinta – Ginny pestañeó varias veces pensando que no había oído bien – Pinta cuadros, retratos.

- ¡Oh vaya! Nunca pensé que se tratase de eso… ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Entré en su habitación esta mañana después de que él se hubiese ido a la ciudad con mi padre.

- ¿Sin permiso? – Luna asintió, Ginny negó con la cabeza censurándola – Eso está mal.

- Lo sé, pero ¿de qué otra forma iba a averiguarlo? Me moría de la curiosidad… Me descubrió, volvió porque había olvidado su móvil – Ginny la miró muy sorprendida – Y se enfadó, me echó de su habitación.

- ¡Oh Cielos!

- Pero antes pude ver lo que escondía en la maleta – Ginny torció el gesto – La mayoría de los retratos son míos, me pinta a mí. Hay decenas, y con distintas fechas. Creo que ese es el motivo por el cual me mira tanto, y de esa forma tan rara. Memoriza mi cara.

Ginny tragó saliva, y durante unos instante no habló para poder asimilar lo que Luna le estaba contando y todas las cosas que podían pasar por la rubia cabeza de su amiga.

- Luna ¿Me estás diciendo que Rolf te mira tanto porque memoriza tu rostro para luego pintarte sin verte?

- Así es.

- No entiendo a ese chico ¿Y por qué no te pide que poses para él como hacen todos los artistas? Esto es raro – Dijo Ginny torciendo la boca pensativa.

Luna frunció el ceño y miró a su amiga con desconfianza, de repente sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- ¡Vaya! No lo había pensado de ese modo… Tienes razón, ¡oh! Ahora estoy asustada.

- ¿Por qué? – Inquirió la pelirroja sin saber aun que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga.

Luna comenzó a caminar por la habitación presa de un inesperado histerismo. Se pasaba la mano por el cabello y respiraba mas violento de lo normal, haciendo muecas con el rostro con aire nervioso. Ginny la miraba atónita.

- ¡Ginny! – Gritó de pronto deteniéndose, la pelirroja se llevó la mano a la cabeza, resopló y miró con resentimiento a su amiga - ¿Y si a Rolf le falta un tornillo?... ¿Y si es algo así como un pervertido psicópata obsesionado conmigo? – Luna corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazó con desesperación - ¡Oh Ginny! ¡Tengo a un chiflado durmiendo en mi desván!

Ginny separó a la rubia muy lentamente de ella, mirándola con incredulidad, asimilando como Luna había sido capaz de llegar a esa conclusión tan ridícula.

- Veamos Luna, primero no creo que Rolf sea un chiflado ni que tenga instinto de psicópata. Lo único que puedo pensar es que sea tímido, o que le da vergüenza que todos sepan que un chico como él pinta… ¿Te descubrió con las manos en la masa, no? – Luna asintió con el terror aun reflejado en sus ojos – Entonces pregúntale porqué ese empeño en pintarte a escondidas, ya no tienes nada que perder. Pero por el amor de Dios, olvida eso de que Rolf es un perturbado.

Luna caminó unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose lentamente de su amiga, el temor había desaparecido un poco y parecía algo mas calmada, aun así dijo.

- Sinceramente Ginny, no sé si deseo saber porqué diablos me pinta.

- Tal vez le gustas.

- ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó la rubia con voz temerosa, pero dejando ver una débil sonrisa.

- Es otra opción.

- De todos modos no voy a preguntarle nada – Añadió decidida.

Por tercera vez la voz de Molly y el choque de sus utensilios de cocina sonaron con fuerza, y algo más de impaciencia.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero bajemos ya o sino sabremos realmente lo que un acto psicópata cuando mi madre nos saque a las dos de este cuarto por las orejas.

La mesa de la cocina de los Weasley estaba a reventar de gente y de comida que había sobrado de la barbacoa y Molly había puesto sobre ella. A la familia se habían unido, Harry, Luna y Tonks, así que apenas cabían, a pesar de que la mesa era enorme. Había un silencio poco acostumbrado, roto exclusivamente por Percy y su conversación con Audrey, y el alboroto infantil de Victoire y Dominique, a los que Fleur intentaba controlar bajo la mirada de reprobación y el ceño fruncido de Bill. Fred, George y Ginny miraban a los niños con resentimiento, sus gritos y risas retumbaban en sus cabezas como truenos. La Señora Weasley comenzó una inesperada e inoportuna conversación.

- Charlie querido, creo que mañana va siendo hora de ir a la ciudad para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda.

Las reacciones fueron inmediatas, Charlie abrió los ojos como platos, Tonks se atragantó con un trozo de pan, y Luna que estaba sentada a su lado le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda. Hermione miró a Ron, y éste con la respiración agitada, no levantó la vista del plato. Al ver que su hijo no contestaba, Molly insistió de nuevo.

- Quedan tres semanas, y aunque la ceremonia será algo íntimo, solo nosotros, los vecinos y los padres de Hermione, creo que debemos organizarla ya. Tenemos que alquilar tu traje y el de Ron, que es el padrino – Ron frunció los labios, Hermione resopló – y el de Hermione, que estará preciosa vestida de novia. El resto de la familia también tendremos que alquilar algo mas elegante, además de las mesas, de la comida me encargo yo, hablar con el juez, los adornos de flores, la orquesta…

- Está bien mamá, lo haremos… Hermione y yo ya habíamos hablado de ello ¿verdad? – Mintió Charlie mirando a la muchacha con ojos suplicantes, rogándole para que le siguiese el juego.

Hermione no sabía que contestar, Ron estaba allí y no deseaba que escuchase nada que lo alterase más. Así que se giró hacia la señora Weasley y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Tonks la miró con los ojos entornados.

- Perfecto, mañana todos a la ciudad… y aquellos que trabajáis durante la semana, lamento deciros que tendréis que ir el sábado.

La Señora Weasley mucho mas tranquila después de haber aclarado las cosas se sentó y comenzó a comer. Hermione había olvidado por completo la boda, los preparativos y a Charlie. Miró a Ron que había iniciado una conversación en voz baja con Harry. La muchacha observó al chico de las gafas con atención, Harry le caía bien, era buen tipo, pero en ese momento a la vez que arrastraba un trozo de salchicha de un lugar a otro del plato, sentía una necesidad imperiosa de estrangularlo. Ahora mas que nunca debía hablar con Ron, y no se había olvidado de ese objetivo. Hermione sonrió maliciosamente sin apartar los ojos de Harry, él no estaría junto al pelirrojo durante la noche. Atravesó con su tenedor el trozo de salchicha mientras pensaba que la noche era la mejor parte del día para aclarar cosas.

Una vez que la insólita comida terminó, y ayudaron a Molly a recoger y limpiarlo todo, cada cual volvió a sus cosas. Los gemelos ocuparon un sofá cada uno, dispuestos a darse una buena siesta. Ron y Harry se sentaron en un rincón del salón y comenzaron una partida de ajedrez. El Señor Weasley hizo lo mismo que sus hijos gemelos pero en su confortable cama, y Fleur acostó a los niños para que descansasen y luego se reunió en la alberca con su esposo para disfrutar de un fresco y relajante baño. Charlie, contrariamente al resto de la familia que estaba un poco desganada, sentía deseos de pasear. Tonks se apuntó enseguida y Charlie le pidió a Hermione que los acompañara, la joven sabiendo que sus posibilidades de hablar con Ron en ese instante eran nulas, accedió sin mucho entusiasmo. Los tres salieron de la granja y se perdieron por el sinuoso camino que se adentraba en el bosquecillo que separaba a las distintas casas. Luna, que estaba sentada junto a Ginny en uno de los neumáticos que hacía las veces de columpios los seguía con la mirada hasta que los perdió de vista.

- Menudo trío – Dijo girándose hacia Ginny.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó la pelirroja balanceándose débilmente.

- Aun no me hago a la idea de que Charlie vaya a casarse con Hermione. No me cuadra, él le saca al menos seis años… - Ginny torció el gesto – Llámame tonta pero siempre pensé que entre él y Tonks… en fin, la vida da muchas vueltas.

Luna observó que Ginny estaba muy callada, en otra ocasión habría defendido a su hermano y a la novia de éste, pero no lo hizo y eso le extrañó, por eso no dudó en preguntar.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

- ¿Sabías que Harry está enamorado?

- No, ¡vaya eso sí que es una sorpresa!... – Abrió los ojos mucho y llevándose las manos al rostro exclamó - ¡Oh Ginny!... ¡¿De ti?!

- No… bueno no lo sé, no me dijo de quién – La cara de Luna dio muestras de desilusión – Me lo comentó la noche de la barbacoa después de que pasara lo de Cormac, pero no me confesó su nombre. Quiero averiguarlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Curiosidad, supongo – Ni ella misma creyó lo que dijo, y por eso miró al suelo de inmediato tratando de evitar que Luna lo notase.

- A ti Harry y sus cosas siempre te han importado un pepino. No entiendo tu repentina curiosidad.

- Necesito tu ayuda. Después de lo de Cormac, me da vergüenza preguntarle a Harry sobre ella. Si otro chico me vuelve a dar un corte, creo que me moriré.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? – Inquirió la rubia levantando una ceja con recelo, intuía que la respuesta de Ginny no le iba a gustar.

- Quiero que le preguntes tú.

- ¿Qué?... ¡Ni loca! Harry y yo apenas hablamos ¿Qué quieres que le diga? "_Oye Harry me he enterado que estás loco por una chica ¿Quién es?"_ – Luna rodó los ojos como si Ginny hubiese perdido el juicio al pedirle algo como eso.

- Exacto, eso mismo – Afirmó Ginny con una amplia sonrisa.

Luna miró a su amiga con incredulidad, ¿Ginny hablaba en serio? Negó tan efusivamente con la cabeza, que parecía que esta se iba a desprender de su cuello. Ginny resopló y miró a su amiga con ojitos tristes. Luna frunció el entrecejo, odiaba aquella mirada de perrito desvalido y odiaba más a Ginny cuando la usaba porque sabía que ella no podía resistirse a esa mirada.

- ¡Mierda! Está bien lo haré, pero no confíes en que Harry me vaya a contar nada.

De forma fulminante desaparecieron los ojitos tristes del rostro de Ginny y fueron sustituidos por una amplia sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a Luna con tanta fuerza que casi logra hacerla caer del columpio.

Percy empujó con cuidado la puerta del granero y dejó que Audrey entrase primero en un caballeroso gesto. Las bestias, ante la repentina entrada de intrusos, resoplaron y patearon con fuerza el suelo levantando polvo y paja. Percy pasó después de ella y encajó la puerta sin llegar a cerrarla del todo.

- Y éste es el granero – Dijo extendiendo la palma de la mano para mostrarle el lugar.

- Huele raro.

- Sí, a mí no me gusta especialmente este lugar, pero mi hermano Ron lo adora. No sé como puede pasar horas y horas encerrado aquí con este olor – Se quejó Percy levantando el labio superior con un gesto de asco.

- Cada cual tiene sus gustos – Afirmó Audrey con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Chudley – ¿Cómo se llaman los animales?

- Mi madre es la única que conoce el nombre de todas las gallinas y además las diferencia. Todo un logro – Audrey rió, Percy resopló. Los nombres de las vacas siempre le habían parecido absurdos. Caminó hasta ellas y dijo con desgana – Esta es Chudley, y aquella blanca con pintas negras es Cannons, esa tiene muy mala leche, me refiero al carácter.

Audrey volvió a reír.

- Son unos nombres muy curiosos.

- Sí, tengo unos hermanos muy originales – Bufó Percy.

Audrey puso la mano sobre el lomo canela de Chudley y la rozó débilmente. El animal no se movió, y eso hizo que se atreviese a acariciarla con mas seguridad.

- Nunca antes había tocado una vaca, es muy suave – Dijo – Me gusta.

Percy contemplaba ensimismado como la mano de Audrey se desplazaba con delicadeza sobre el lomo de Chudley y el animal se dejaba acariciar. Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras recordaba la conversación que esa misma mañana había mantenido con su madre. Comenzó a sentir calor. Ahora estaba a solas con ella, algo que en aquella casa era casi imposible. Era su oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía. Una gota de sudor frío resbaló desde su frente hasta su nariz haciendo que las gafas resbalasen un poco por ella. Se quitó las gafas, se limpió con la mano la gota de sudor y volvió a colocarse las lentes. Llenó de aire sus pulmones mientras se acercaba con paso lento pero decidido hacia la chica. Una vez que estuvo situado detrás, se aclaró sonoramente la garganta para llamar su atención y ella se giró, dejando de acariciar al animal que gruñó molesto.

- Audrey… me gustaría hablar contigo ahora que estamos a solas.

- Claro Percy… habla – Dijo ella mostrando una encantadora sonrisa.

Percy se puso mas nervioso aun, aventó mas aire, volvió a sudar y carraspeó otra vez, pero con mucha mas fuerza que antes.

- Yo… he notado que desde que te conozco – Audrey lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y expectante – Mi vida es mas relajada y feliz.

- ¡Oh! Eres un encanto, gracias. Tú también me haces sentir bien.

Percy esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y sintió más calor aun.

- Como ahora vuelvo a mi puesto y tú no estarás allí, nos veremos menos y sinceramente, yo quiero seguir viéndote… ¡Oh Dios mío esto es más difícil de lo que creía! – El rostro de Percy mostraba un alto grado de angustia, Audrey sofocó una risa. Era divertido verlo tan apurado, ella intuía lo que el joven iba a proponerle, y tenía mas que decidida su respuesta, pero le gustaba que dejase atrás su estirada forma de ser y se mostrase como un chico normal, con sentimientos y temores. Percy volvió a balbucear – He pensado que tal vez… tú y yo… Quizás te gustaría, porque a mí me encantaría…

- ¡Por el amor de Dios Percy, acaba de una vez! Voy a contestarte que sí – Dijo ella de repente viendo que el joven no terminaba su incongruente monólogo.

Del rostro de Percy desapareció la angustia y se iluminó al instante mostrando una poco disimulada alegría.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Es decir, ¿ser mi… novia? – Preguntó al fin acompañado de un sonoro resoplido de alivio.

Audrey se alejó paulatinamente del animal para acercarse a Percy que la miraba expectante con sus azules ojos tras los cristales, algo empañados, de sus gafas. La chica llegó hasta él y se elevó sobre la punta de sus pies. Percy era alto, casi más que Ron. Pasó una mano por la nuca del joven que al instante sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, y entonces lo besó. El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido, pero el suave contacto de los labios de Audrey sobre los suyos hizo que los cerrara de inmediato, y colocase las manos sobre la cintura de la joven aproximándola levemente a él. El beso fue pausado, como ellos, y ambos se entregaron a él sin prisa. Audrey se separó lentamente cuando sus pulmones le exigieron oxígeno después de unos maravillosos segundos, dejando a Percy con una sonrisa boba dibujada en su, hasta ese momento, austero rostro.

- ¿Te sirve esto como respuesta? – Pregunto mientras se mordía el labio y caminaba hacia atrás.

Percy exhaló un sonoro suspiro y afirmó con la cabeza a la vez que contemplaba como su recién estrenada novia se acercaba al lomo de Chudley y comenzaba a acariciarlo otra vez.

Hermione caminaba algo rezagada de Charlie y Tonks que iban delante manteniendo una animada conversación sobre aventuras pasadas. Resoplaba con fuerza, miró su reloj. Ya había dejado de contar cuantas veces lo había hecho, eran las cuatro de la tarde. Las horas pasaban muy lentas, era angustiosa la espera. La noche aun quedaba muy lejos. La voces de Charlie y Tonks se oían distantes a pesar de estar solo a unos pasos de ella. Su mente seguía abarrotada de pensamientos, de sensaciones, de frustraciones y de temores. Sus deseos de hablar con él se mezclaban con el miedo a su reacción cuando supiese la verdad. Aquella noche se dijeron muchas cosas, cosas que ella había ido asimilando a lo largo del día. Los ojos de Ron, aquellos ojos desorbitados cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba no se apartaban de su cabeza. Hermione se frenó de pronto, y tragó saliva. No lo entendió entonces, no se dio cuenta que en los ojos de Ron se reflejaba mucho sufrimiento. Estaba tan cegada por lo que deseaba su cuerpo en ese momento, que no se percató del motivo real por el cual él se alejó de ella… La culpa. Y a juzgar por como la miró entonces, por como evitaba a Charlie, y a ella misma desde entonces, Ron debía sufrir mucho. Hermione comenzó a sentirse mal consigo misma, se sintió egoísta y unas nauseas terribles se apoderaron de su cuerpo.

- Yo no lo sabía… no sabía que estaba enamorado de mí…

Charlie y Tonks se giraron al unísono al oírla musitar algo.

- Hermione ¿Decías algo? – Preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose a ella.

- No sé cuanto tiempo lleva sufriendo Charlie… tal vez mucho… - Dijo mirando al joven que la observaba sin entender nada de lo que decía.

- No sé lo que dices… ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy pálida.

- No, no estoy bien. Me siento cansada, creo que no podré acompañarte al río. Mejor me vuelvo a casa – Contestó Hermione con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro desencajado.

- ¿Sola? No voy a consentirlo, te acompañaré.

Tonks bufó y rodó los ojos.

- No, solo estoy cansada. Necesito una buena siesta. Sigue con tu paseo, no estás solo. Nos vemos luego ¿De acuerdo?

Y diciendo eso, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia la Madriguera. Tonks se acercó a Charlie y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

- Tu chica es muy rara.

- No, no lo es. Algo le pasa, luego lo averiguaré, cuando esté más calmada.

Tonks sonrió al ver que no corría tras ella, le pasó el brazo por la cintura y dijo.

- Vamos, aun nos falta un poco para llegar.

Luna notó como algo duro chocaba contra sus costillas, miró hacia ellas y se dio cuenta que Ginny le daba insistentes codazos para captar su atención. Harry salía de la casa junto a Ron. Los muchachos caminaban hablando de sus cosas, probablemente discutiendo la reciente partida de ajedrez, no se percataron de que las dos jóvenes estaban muy cerca de ellos.

- Ahora es el momento Luna – Le instigó Ginny dejando de dar con el codo sobre las sufridas costillas de su amiga.

- No Ginny, no estoy preparada. No sé que voy a decirle, además está con Ron – Luna intentaba rehuir de un momento que presentía que iba a resultarle muy embarazoso.

- De Ron me encargo yo – Dijo Ginny decidida y gritó a pleno pulmón el nombre de su hermano.

El bramido de la joven logró que los dos muchachos mirasen hacia ellas. La pelirroja les invitó a acercarse con un gesto de la mano.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Inquirió Ron cuando llegó hasta ella.

- Necesito que me eches un cable. Mamá me pidió que llevase unas cosas al granero pero creo que son demasiado pesadas y no podré con ellas – Mintió.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí, hace rato que me lo dijo y ya sabes como se pone mamá cuando no le hacemos caso.

Ron torció la boca fastidiado, resopló y rodando los ojos con resignación dijo.

- Está bien, pero que sea algo rápido… Espérame aquí Harry, vuelvo enseguida.

Los dos hermanos se alejaron de sus amigos. La rubia pudo ver como Ginny le guiñaba un ojo antes de marcharse. Tragó saliva, no tenía ni remota idea de cómo comenzar una conversación con Harry, y aun menos para llegar al punto que a Ginny le interesaba. Miró al muchacho que tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del jardín. Conocía a Harry desde hacía años, pero no recordaba haber tenido con él una conversación de más de dos palabras seguidas y siempre había sido con gente alrededor. Comenzó a sentirse muy incómoda y se arrepintió de haberle prometido a su amiga que averiguaría algo sobre la chica misteriosa de Harry. Pero Luna no era de las que se echaban para atrás, y mucho menos después de prometerlo. Así que llenó de aire sus pulmones y dijo lo primero que se le vino a su atolondrada cabeza rubia.

- ¡Vaya! De pronto nos dejaron solos.

Harry levantó la vista del césped y asintió sonriéndole. Luna le devolvió la sonrisa de forma forzada y algo nerviosa. Harry no había hablado, y si no hablaba no podía haber conversación. Tendría ser ella quien continuase insistiendo, porque él no estaba muy dispuesto a colaborar. La cosa se ponía muy difícil.

- Es increíble el tiempo que hace que nos conocemos ¿verdad? – Segundo intento, si Harry solo asentía con la cabeza no volvería a probar, aunque se lo hubiese prometido a Ginny. Pero entonces Harry dijo algo.

- Verdad.

Luna sonrió de oreja a oreja, aquello no estaba mal para empezar.

- Y en este tiempo casi no hemos hablado. Yo siempre con Ginny, tú con Ron… Apenas sé cosas de ti – Trataba de encauzar la conversación hacia el terreno que le convenía.

- Es cierto ¿Qué quieres saber?

_'Genial'_ pensó Luna _'Voy bien, voy muy bien'_

- Pues no sé cosas sobre lo que te gusta o no. Por ejemplo que grupo te gusta.

Harry frunció el ceño, no entendía porqué de repente Luna quería iniciar una conversación sobre sus gustos personales, pero a pesar de estar un poco reticente, contestó.

- Cold Play.

- Tienes muy buen gusto Harry, ¿Qué mas?

- Pues, me gusta el futbol, jugar al ajedrez, los raviolis con tomate y queso – Luna miraba a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, esperaba que él llegase a las chicas, a su gusto por las mujeres, lo demás le importaba un pimiento – el sol, por Inglaterra se ve muy poco sol, los dulc…

- ¡Qué bien Harry! ahora sé mas cosas de ti – le interrumpió la rubia con un tono impaciente en la voz, debía darse prisa o Ginny regresaría con Ron y no podría llegar al quid de la cuestión – Y… con respecto a tus gustos sobre las chicas ¿Cómo las prefieres morenas, rubias…?

Harry la miró con recelo, Luna quería saber mas de la cuenta. Una extraña idea sobre el repentino interés de la joven comenzó a rondar su despeinada cabeza.

- Umm, no sé… pelirrojas supongo – Evitó claramente mencionar a las rubias, por si acaso su presentimiento no iba mal encaminado.

- ¡Como Ginny!

- Sí, como ella.

- Y la chica de tus sueños… ¿De qué color tendría los ojos? – Inquirió Luna acercándose paulatinamente a él, mirándolo tan fijamente como si tratase de leerle la mente.

A Harry ya no le gustaba esa conversación, ni la forma en la que la joven se aproximaba a él y lo miraba. La idea cobró mas fuerza en su cabeza y se asustó.

- ¡Oh Dios mío Luna! – Exclamó dando unos discretos pasos hacia atrás – Verás, tú eres una mujer estupenda y yo… Quiero decir, cualquier chico estaría emocionado de que mostraras interés por él, pero en mi caso… ¡Uf! Yo no quiero que te ofendas pero… - Harry balbuceaba preso de un enorme nerviosismo.

- ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Un momento Harry Potter! No corras tanto ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Insinúas que yo me siento atraída por ti? ¿Crees que te estoy haciendo todas estas preguntas porque me gustas? – Harry asintió tímidamente, Luna se echó a reír mientras se alejaba de él – No… estás equivocado… tranquilízate. No eres mi tipo.

Harry respiró aliviado y ladeó una sonrisa aunque su labio superior tembló ligeramente al hacerlo.

- No creas que no me pareces una chica de la cual cualquiera podría enamorarse, es que si hubiese sido así yo no sentiría lo mismo y bueno no me gusta rechazar a nadie, es cruel – Se justificó el joven innecesariamente.

- ¡Cielo Santo!... Soy pésima como detective – Luna miró al joven a los ojos y añadió – Ginny me contó que estabas enamorado de una chica y uno de mis defectos es que soy tremendamente curiosa, por eso te hacía todas esas preguntas. Trataba de indagar para saber quién era ella. Mi interés es pura curiosidad enfermiza por todo.

El labio de Harry dejó de temblar y su sonrisa aumentó, esfumándose al fin la absurda idea del enamoramiento de Luna de su cabeza.

- Supongo que no me vas a decir quién es ¿Verdad? – Insistió la rubia agotando el último cartucho.

- Supones bien – Contestó el joven sin dejar de sonreír.

- No me sorprende, era algo que me esperaba – Admitió con sinceridad su derrota.

Hubo un leve silencio entre ambos, a Harry le había dejado intrigado algo y deseaba salir de dudas, así que decidió preguntarle a pesar de que Luna le había dicho que era suya toda la curiosidad.

- ¿Ginny te pidió que me lo preguntaras? – Era solo un ápice de esperanza.

- No – Se apresuró a contestar con una gran mentira – Fue iniciativa mía.

- Claro… ¿Qué interés podría tener Ginny? – Comentó Harry con aire desanimado, sintiendo como esa minúscula esperanza desaparecía.

- Ninguna, ya lo sabes.

Harry suspiró, pero Luna no lo percibió porque de pronto algo en lo que no había pensado comenzó a golpear con fuerza su cabeza. Abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó en voz alta logrando sobresaltar a Harry.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Me la ha jugado!... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me ha mentido! – La muchacho miró a Harry que había vuelto a retroceder unos pasos - ¡Si lo está! ¡Sí está intere…!

- ¿Por qué gritas tanto Luna? – La voz de Ginny interrumpió la frase de Luna, logrando que la rubia dejase de mirar a Harry y se girase hacia ella con los ojos entornados y el ceño fruncido.

Ginny decidió ignorarla.

- En esta casa van a cambiar muchas cosas – Refunfuñó Ron – Harry, ¿Tú me ves pinta de mulo de carga? – Su amigo negó efusivamente con la cabeza – Pues mi familia piensa que sí. Ginny podría haber cargado esas bolsas ella sola. Pero claro, es mas cómodo que lo haga Ron ¿Verdad?

- ¡Oh vamos deja de protestar! Sabes que hoy no me encuentro bien – Le reprendió Ginny sabiendo en el fondo que su hermano llevaba toda la razón.

El pelirrojo apretó la mandíbula furioso, pero la voz de Luna lo hizo apartar por un instante su enfado.

- Mirad, se ha roto el trío. Hermione regresa sola, sin Charlie, ni Tonks.

En efecto, la figura lánguida de Hermione pasó ante aquellos cuatro pares de ojos. Ron no evitó mirarla esta vez, Hermione ya no tenía el mismo aspecto mandón y prepotente de aquella mañana, por el contrario, se veía muy apagada. La joven caminaba cabizbaja, arrastrando los pies como si estos fueran de plomo.

- ¡Hermione! – Gritó Ginny para llamar su atención. La joven giró la cabeza hacia ellos y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ron, ninguno de los dos apartó la vista del otro - ¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buen aspecto, vamos únete a nosotros.

- No Ginny, estoy cansada – Admitió – Voy a recostarme un poco, ni siquiera pude acabar el paseo con tu hermano. Anoche dormí poco y mal.

Ron bajó la vista entonces, y miró al suelo al oír las palabras de Hermione, sabiendo que iban dirigidas a él. La muchacha se alejó de ellos sin decir nada mas, caminando de la misma forma.

Entró en la casa, subió tambaleándose las escaleras, y se recostó sobre la cama envolviéndose sobre sí misma como si fuese un ovillo de lana. Lo que había descubierto durante su corto paseo le partía el alma. Por fin entendía las extrañas reacciones de Ron y le atormentaba no saber en qué momento él se había enamorado de ella, porque ese debía ser el mismo tiempo que llevaba consumiéndose por un inútil sentimiento de culpa. Ahora sí que no tenía dudas de que debía aclarar todo con Ron a como diese lugar. Hermione se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, a través de ella pudo ver a los cuatro muchachos charlando animadamente junto a los columpios. Fijó su vista en Ron, era un chico terco, algo inmaduro, encantador, y tímido, demasiado atractivo para no ser un sueño. Alguien de quién sin duda cualquier mujer podría enamorarse, pero Hermione había descubierto aquella tarde algo que hacía que sus sentimientos hacia él se afianzaran aun más dentro de su corazón. Ron era leal, leal a los seres que amaba, tanto como para sacrificar su propia felicidad por la de cualquier miembro de su familia, y eso era tal vez lo mejor de aquel chico. Hermione sintió la necesidad de exhalar un enorme suspiro al notar como le faltaba el aire mientras lo observaba y sintió miedo. Un miedo atroz a la reacción de Ron cuando supiese la verdad, sintió el pánico inundar su alma pensando que tal vez él la rechazaría al saber que le había mentido. Pero aun así debía hablar con él, solo ella podía librarlo de aquel sufrimiento sin causa. Hermione frunció el ceño, conociendo a Ron y consciente de lo cabezota que podría llegar a ser, cabía la posibilidad de que no la creyese, de que pensase que lo inventaba todo solo para estar con él. Tal vez, si su concepto de ella no era bueno podría llegar a pensar que Hermione capaz de algo así, capaz de engañar a Charlie, de traicionarlo, se serle infiel con él y Ron no aceptaría entonces sus explicaciones.

- Oh Cielo Santo, es tan terco… Tengo que hablar con Charlie antes que con él. Ron sí creerá lo que Charlie le cuente.

Fijó de nuevo la vista en el pelirrojo que había agarrado a Harry por los hombros y le frotaba el cabello con fuerza alborotándoselo y torciéndole las gafas, logrando arrancar las risas de Luna, pero sobre todo de Ginny. Tomó aire y lo expulsó con fuerza. No sabía que ocurriría después de aquella noche, probablemente Ron decidiría no volver a hablarle jamás, pero esa mentira estaba causando demasiado daño y ya era hora de acabar con ella.

Antes de hundirse bajo las cristalinas aguas del río, la piedrecita golpeó la superficie cinco veces dejando hondas a su paso. Tonks seguía con sus ojos el recorrido de la pequeña roca mientras Charlie, sentado a su lado, agarraba otra piedra con intención de volver a decorar de círculos, y romper de esa forma, la quietud del agua.

- Me gusta este lugar – Dijo con voz soñadora y lanzó entonces la piedra que apenas unos segundos después desapreció bajo el agua.

- A mí también ¿Recuerdas el año pasado?

- Sí – Rió Charlie – Organizamos un picnic, el cielo estaba despejado a las doce del mediodía y a las tres de la tarde ya estábamos empapados hasta los huesos por la maldita lluvia.

- Y llenos de barro – Concluyó Tonks uniéndose a la risa de su amigo.

- El clima de este país es desesperante.

Ambos continuaron con la risa un poco más hasta que Tonks dejó de hacerlo, miró fijamente a su amigo y comentó.

- Es una lástima saber que ya nada volverá a ser como antes.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Inquirió el joven entornando los ojos.

- Tú te casarás en unas semanas y tendrás tu vida con ella. No creo que a Hermione le agrade que compartamos picnics junto a río, a solas, tú y yo – Contestó la joven con un deje de melancolía en la voz.

- Claro, tienes razón – Charlie desvió el rostro hacia el lado contrario mientras hacía una mueca sabiendo que casi mete la pata, se había olvidado por completo de Hermione – Pero hemos compartido muchas cosas juntos – Añadió.

- Sí, y nos han quedado otras muchas por compartir.

Charlie se giró de nuevo hacia Tonks y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella le sonrió, agarró una piedra y la lanzó al río. El trocito de roca golpeó una vez el agua y se hundió.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó.

- Eres la peor lanzadora de piedras que he visto – Se mofó Charlie – Ponte en pie, voy a enseñarte a hacerlo.

Tonks entrecerró los parpados fingiendo sentirse ofendida, pero obedeció a su amigo. Charlie agarró otra piedra y la colocó en su mano, lanzándola con un suave movimiento. La piedra dio uno, dos, tres y hasta seis golpes contra la superficie antes de hundirse.

- Ves así se hace. Ahora prueba tú.

Cogió otra piedra del suelo y la puso en la mano de su amiga. Luego se situó detrás de ella sin soltarle la mano y la guió en el lanzamiento. La piedra voló por los aires, y tras dar tres toques sobre el agua, se hundió.

- Mejor – Dijo el pelirrojo – Ahora hazlo tú sola.

Tonks algo ceñuda, miró con desden la cara de suficiencia de su amigo y agarró de malas formas una piedrecita. Carraspeó, se puso en posición y la lanzó. Voló a media altura, se posó una vez en el agua y se hundió. Charlie rió a mandíbula batiente. Tonks se giró bruscamente hacia él con los brazos en jarro. No soportaba que nadie se riera de ella, y menos aun un Weasley por muy enamorada que estuviese de él. Así que echando humo por las orejas exclamó.

- ¿Te parece gracioso, verdad? ¿Tienes ganas de reír, no Charlie Weasley? ¡Muy bien, tú te lo has buscado!

Y cuando Charlie se vino a dar cuenta los dedos nerviosos de Tonks se movían de forma descontrolada por su costado y su abdomen, provocándoles unas cosquillas espantosas. Ella sabía que el pelirrojo era la persona con más cosquillas en este mundo y era una forma justa de vengarse. La joven disfrutaba viendo como su amigo luchaba por parar aquellos dedos ágiles y librarse así de aquella sensación insufrible sobre su cuerpo sin poder dejar de reír. Ella seguía riendo con la misma intensidad que él. Al fin Charlie pudo inmovilizar las manos de Tonks sujetándola por las muñecas y sin dejar de reír, logró colocárselas detrás, sobre la espalda, consiguiendo que la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido cesara. Tonks forcejeó un poco tratando de liberarse de las fuertes manos de Charlie, y con el movimiento y la presión que ejercía el joven para evitar que ella se liberase, su cuerpo fue acercándose al de él hasta quedar pegado. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. Charlie dejó de reír y Tonks también. El joven aun sujetaba las manos de ella con fuerza, pero ya no había forcejeo. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sintieron una fuerte descarga en el corazón. Charlie tragó saliva ruidosamente, Tonks casi no podía resistir la cercanía de su amigo sin sentir calor. Charlie estaba despeinado y respiraba con rapidez, y lo que Tonks hizo un segundo después, lo dejó a cuadros. La joven sin querer evitarlo y consciente de lo que hacía, lo besó. El pelirrojo parecía no asimilar que los labios de su amiga estaban sobre los suyos, y que se movían. Soltó lentamente las manos de Tonks y ésta las subió hasta su cabello, enredando sus dedos en él. Charlie seguía sin saber muy bien que hacer con sus manos, con sus labios, estaba paralizado. Tonks lo besaba, su mejor amiga tenía la boca sobre la suya. Entonces se dejó llevar, decidió no pensar más y disfrutar de aquello que la suerte le estaba ofreciendo. Respondió al beso, tierna y suavemente, sintiendo como cada poro dejaba escapar toda la felicidad que no cabía dentro de su cuerpo. El sabor de aquellos labios anhelados durante tanto tiempo, era lo mejor que había probado en la vida y deseaba estar así, unido de esa forma a ella por el resto de sus días. Tonks se separó lentamente de él notando en sus labios aun el sabor de los de Charlie y su humedad, clavando su mirada en aquel chico que aun seguía con los ojos cerrados. Al notar la falta del aliento de Tonks, Charlie miró a la joven desconcertado por todo lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Musitó.

Tonks sonrió, le acarició el rostro y añadió con voz suave.

- Ahora tengo una cosa más que he compartido contigo.

El desconcierto de Charlie aumentó con aquellas palabras ¿Tonks se refería a su amistad o algo mas? Él no besaba a sus amigas de esa forma, excluyendo a Hermione que había sido por exigencias del plan.

- Yo…

- No digas nada ahora Charlie. Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa.

- Yo creo que deberíamos hablar lo que ha pasado aquí… ahora.

Tonks negó débilmente con la cabeza.

- Ahora no sabría explicártelo. Tú necesitas pensar y yo también. Lo hablaremos en otra ocasión.

- Pero…

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ver como Tonks se apartaba de él y caminaba rumbo a su casa. Charlie se quedó de pie, junto al río, incapaz de moverse, más confuso que nunca. No sabía cual había sido la intención real de aquel beso. Podría llevar escondido algún sentimiento romántico, o ser simplemente una forma espontánea de despedirse, de decir adiós a una amistad que ella creía que nunca volvería a ser igual. Desvió la mirada hacia el río que con sus quietas aguas había sido el único testigo de aquel mágico momento. Se pasó las manos por el cabello que solo unos momentos antes habían sido acariciados por los finos dedos de Tonks y entonces se acordó de Hermione. Debía hablar con ella, seguro que podría aconsejarle. Hermione era una chica equilibrada y juiciosa, ella lo sacaría de aquella terrible duda. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, puso pies en polvorosa y corrió hacia su casa.

Hermione estaba sentada al borde de la cama, observando como la tranquilidad y el sosiego le había durado muy poco. Aun así estaba distraída y se divertía. Luna y Ginny discutían sobre algún tema secreto en la habitación.

- ¡Eres una mentirosa Ginny Weasley! Y si hay algo en esta vida que no soporto es que utilicen de esa forma tan… ruin. ¡Tu interés iba mas allá de lo que me contaste!

Hermione frunció el ceño, seguían hablando en una especie de clave, sin nombrar a nadie para evitar que ella se enterase de que iba todo aquello.

- ¡Muy bien lo admito! – Vociferó Ginny a la que a esas alturas del día apenas le quedaba un resquicio del enorme dolor de cabeza con el que se despertó. Luna esbozó al oírla una sonrisa de triunfo - ¡Me interesa! ¡Y mucho!

- ¡Oh Ginny eso es genial! ¿Desde cuando amiga?

- No lo sé – Añadió la pelirroja bajando el tono de voz mientras se encogía de hombros y se sentaba bruscamente al borde de su cama.

- Menudo ridículo que he hecho – Dijo Luna sentándose junto a ella – Pensó que era a mí a quien le interesaba de forma, ya sabes… romántica – Ginny abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso crees que no puedo gustarle a alguien como Ha…? – La rubia miró de soslayo a Hermione que sofocó disimuladamente una risa, acababa de adivinar quién era el _no mencionado_ - … ¿Cómo él?

- Es raro, tú y él formaríais una pareja… rara.

- Prefiero ignorar lo que acabas de decir porque no deseo volver a dejar de hablarme contigo – Dijo de forma seria – Creo que… - Luna bajó considerablemente el tono de su voz hasta hacerla un susurro, pero eso no evitó que Hermione pudiese oírla – Deberías averiguarlo a través de Ron.

- ¡Ni loca!, él no me dirá nada – Gruñó Ginny – Creo que ahora no tengo esperanzas de poder descubrir quién diablos es.

Luna resopló con fuerza, a ella tampoco se le ocurría nada, incluso ya se lo había preguntado directamente a Harry y no habían conseguido ninguna respuesta. La habitación volvió a quedarse sumida en el silencio después de no haberlo estado durante largo rato. Esa repentina quietud hizo que la entrada en la habitación de Charlie fuese más ruidosa de lo normal y todas las chicas diesen un bote sobre las camas.

- ¡Tenemos que hablar Hermione!

La joven lo miró preocupada, Charlie se veía muy nervioso. Luna y Ginny se miraron la una a la otra muertas de la curiosidad y la excitación, porque pensaban que iban a presenciar alguna discusión de pareja, pero la siguiente frase de Charlie acabó con todas sus ilusiones.

- A solas.

Luna gruñó mientras Ginny tiraba de su brazo obligándola a levantarse y abandonar la habitación cuando todo se ponía interesante. Charlie se apresuró a cerrar la puerta a cal y canto.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Hermione poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia él.

- Tengo que contarte algo.

- Y yo a ti.

Charlie agarró a Hermione de un brazo y la sentó sobre una de las camas, situándose a su lado.

- Muy bien hablemos ¿Quién empieza?

Hermione tomó aire, tragó saliva y dijo.

- Empezaré yo.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado...**

**Gracias a los que en el anterior capi me dejasteis rr: Honneygranger, Copia Pirata, LadyZabala, elhora, Gelen, maring, Mrs Grint, daniia, Yamileth Li, Micolita, susy snape, danielaweasley, Naye, nena weasley granger, Cesiss, Mely Weasley, julian, chapiscruz, fatty 73, Kisa Kuchiky, grint eliloca, Gilraen Vardamir, Bete88, njss, Echizen WingS, y Riswe. **

**Contesto rr:**

**Gelen:** Hola, bueno es complicado, Ron no quiere oír a Hermione porque tíene miedo a que ella le diga algo mas que él no desea escuchar. ¿Como puede pensar que todo es una mentira? Es ilógico por eso huye teme que le diga que piensa dejar a Charlie por él. La cocina es un buen lugar de encuentro pero el siguiente será en otro sitio con mas intimidad... Rolf sigue siendo un misterio pero él mismo lo desvelará. Gracias una vez mas, yo tambien soy medio noctambula... besos.

**Mrs Grint:** Hola, Jajaj tú apuestas por atarlo a la silla mirandolo bien eso sería muy hot jajaj!!! pero me temo que Hermione no usará esa táctica... es muy fina ella para eso. El secreto de Rolf ya lo sabes, el motivo no, pero él lo explicará pronto. Besos wapa, me reí mucho con tu rr... gracias.

**daniia:** Hola, por qué no habría de tener Lavender escrúpulos? que le guste lo que le gusta no significa que no tenga algo de consciencia entre lo que está mal o bien. Yo amo a Ron, pero en esta caso no puedo evitar que sufra un poquito, en fin no tardará mucho en dejar de sufrir... besos.

**Naye:** Hola, por que piensas que Rolf tiene un oscuro pasado??? ummm creo que te equivocas, a él le gusta pintar y por una razón que sabremos mas adelante ha escogido a Luna como su musa, nada mas, no es un chico oscuro es un chico encantador con un caracter complicado marcado por una adolescencia llena de complejos. Gracias me costó escribir las escenas hot porque antes no lo habia hecho nunca me alegro que te gustase... besos.

**julian: **Hola, te corté en lo mejor!! Sorry! la historia llegaba entonces solo al capi 12. Actualizo una vez por semana, creo que es un buen ritmo. No puedo antes... gracias por leer la historia y espero que te esté gustado, aunque a juzgar por tu expresion del principio del post, creo que sí jaja!! besos.

**Bete88:** Hola, oh gracias por lo que dices me halagas, intento hacerlo lo mejor que sé o puedo. El calenton de Ron solo tiene un nombre, Hermione, asi que es con ella con quien tiene que sofocarlo jajaj!! Ay, que bien, yo soy de Cádiz. Besos.

**Yamileth Li: **Hola, sexoseado????? wow me gusta esa palabra jaja! en fin, Ron no quiere oir lo que él cree que le hará mas daño. Está equivocado pero él es así de terco. Rolf es genial y ya lo vereis, me gusta este personaje extraño. Pobre Lavender a ti no logré convencerte del todo XD. Gracias, besos y cuidate tú tambien...

**Creo que no me pasé a nadie, si es así no dudeis en decirmelo...**

**Besos... Mil gracias.**

**María**


	14. La encerrona

**14. La encerrona**

Hermione se puso en pie, y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por la habitación. Charlie la seguía con la mirada, sin verla realmente porque en su mente aun estaba demasiado reciente el beso que Tonks y él habían protagonizado junto al río. Hermione anduvo unos segundos mas, luego se detuvo de espaldas a Charlie y sin girarse, se aclaró la garganta con un suave carraspeo y dijo.

-Te he mentido Charlie.

El joven salió de pronto de su ensimismamiento y miró con el ceño arrugado la espalda de la chica.

- Tú a mí, ¿En qué?

- Charlie, explicarte esto no va a ser fácil y no pretendo que estés de acuerdo con el motivo por el cual te lo oculté. Te ruego que mientras te lo cuento no me interrumpas, esto me cuesta mucho.

Charlie la miró confundido y desconcertado, Hermione se había girado y su rostro se veía apagado y con una sombra de desesperación que nublaba su siempre transparente mirada castaña.

- Me estás asustando Hermione, empieza de una vez.

- Te he ocultado algo durante mucho tiempo Charlie. Cuando acepté tu plan, ayudarte no era lo único que me impulsó a venir aquí. Había algo mas… alguien mas - El joven la miró con los ojos entornados, Hermione notó como el corazón se le aceleraba por momentos - En parte fue culpa tuya. Tú me mostrabas fotos de tu familia y hablabas de todos con tanto cariño que llegaste a traspasarme ese cariño a mí. Hablabas de Fred, de George, de Ginny, de todos, pero sobre todo me hablaste de Ron y lograste con cada anécdota de él, con cada imagen, que en mi interior comenzase a crecer un repentino e inexplicable interés por tu hermano.

- Hermione…

- No me interrumpas por favor - Charlie con el rostro desconcertado movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego asintió obedeciéndola - Me martirizaba la idea de que una chica como yo, que siempre había sido juiciosa y con los pies en la tierra de pronto me encontraba soñando con un chico al que no conocía personalmente, con el que jamás había hablado y con el que probablemente no tendría nada en común. Pero Ron no se apartaba de mi mente y yo siempre buscaba la forma de sacar en nuestras conversaciones el tema de él para que siguieses contándome cosas, cosas que me volvían loca y con la esperanza de que algún día me dijeses algo que no me gustara y que me desilusionara… ese día nunca llegó y Ron a mis ojos, en mi corazón, era cada vez mas encantador y mis ganas de conocerlo aumentaban. Aquel día en la fiesta tú me propusiste le desquiciada idea de hacerme pasar por tu novia y viajar contigo a Londres, a tu casa. Al principio me negué, me pareció una idea horrible y jamás en mi sano juicio me hubiese prestado a algo así, pero cuando llegué a casa vi claramente en eso la posibilidad de conocer a Ron y mi cordura desapareció, y fue eso, solo eso, no las ganas de ayudarte, lo que me impulsó a aceptar tu idea… - Charlie se pasó la mano por el rostro y la cara, aquello era algo que no podía haber imaginado y ahora incluso oyéndolo de los labios de ella le parecía increíble que jamás hubiese notado nada. Hermione tomó aire y prosiguió, sin mirar mucho al pelirrojo para no flaquear - Mi intención era encontrar yo misma los defectos de Ron y desenamorarme de él. Y tiene defectos, muchos, y yo no estoy lo suficientemente ciega para no verlos, pero sus virtudes superan con creces todas aquellas pequeñas cosas que pueden llegar a fastidiarme de él. Charlie, hice cosas horribles…

- ¿Cosas, qué cosas Hermione? - El muchacho no pudo aguantar más sin decir una sola palabra.

- Lo provoqué, lo incité, lo reté a caer en mis juegos - Charlie frunció el ceño mirándola con desaprobación - No voy a contártelos me moriría de vergüenza si tengo que confesarte como me he llegado a comportar con él… El caso es que mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos y mis acciones con tu hermano me olvidaba por completo que todos, incluso él mismo, pensaban que yo era tu novia… ¡Oh Charlie! Y ahora…

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora Hermione? - El rostro de Charlie era severo y ya casi había se había olvidado de lo que sucedió junto a rio con Tonks, lo que Hermione le estaba confesando era demasiado sorprendente y angustioso como para pensar ahora en otra cosa.

- Anoche, después de la barbacoa, Ron y Lavender entraron en el granero a eso de las tres de mañana. Yo me moría de celos, había estado toda la velada intentando que eso no ocurriera, pero él lo hizo, y tres horas después salieron del cobertizo. Bajé a la cocina a esperarlo mientras todos dormíais, le reproché mil cosas sin que tuviese derecho a hacerlo. Él me dijo que solo deseaba demostrase algo a sí mismo al querer acostarse con Lavender. Me dijo que necesitaba saber si lo que sentía por mí era una simple atracción o algo mas. Y entonces me lo confesó, me reveló que estaba enamorado de mí…

- Cielo santo…

- Me sentí tan feliz, nos besamos, nos acariciamos. Yo deseaba estar con él y él conmigo…

- Dios mío, mi hermano y tú…llegasteis a…

- No, yo dije algo que hizo que él se echase atrás en el último momento…

- ¿Qué fue Hermione?

- Le dije que lo amaba.

- Pobre Ron, ¡Maldita sea! ¿no pensaste en que él seguía creyendo que eras mi novia? - Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras notaba como las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas - Debió sentirse como una rata.

- Yo no lo entendí, nuestro encuentro fue tan… lo único que quería era que él siguiese con lo que había empezado. Fui egoísta, me dijo que no lo buscara, que lo evitara, que él trataría de hacer lo mismo conmigo. Quise contarle la verdad pero no me dejó.

- Por eso estuviste tan extraña anoche, y hoy…

- Así es, cuando paseábamos me di cuenta de todo lo que no pude ver en los ojos de Ron anoche. Me di cuenta que la culpa por haberse enamorado de la novia de su hermano no lo dejaba vivir. Por eso necesito tu ayuda, quiero contarle la verdad, pero dudo que me crea. Tal vez piense que lo invento todo para poder estar con él, sin embargo si tu apoyas mi versión, o si directamente escucha de tus propios labios la verdad, te creerá y dejará de sufrir de una maldita vez.

Charlie se puso en pie, empezó a caminar de un lugar a otro de la habitación con el gesto serio y rascándose la barbilla pensativo. Hermione limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro que no dejaban de rodar por él, su corazón latía tan fuerte que le dolía dentro del pecho. Charlie al fin, después de unos interminables segundos, habló.

- Mi hermano se enamoró de ti, aun sabiendo que era mi novia…

- ¡Oh Cielos no pienses mal de él! Ya te he dicho que fue culpa mía, yo lo busqué, probablemente si no lo hubiese incitado él jamás habría puesto un ojo, ni una mano sobre mí.

- No lo digo por eso, no mandamos en el corazón de nadie y mucho menos en el nuestro ¿Desde cuando esta enamorado de ti?

- No lo sé…

- Entonces ignoramos el tiempo que Ron lleva pasándolo mal por nuestra mentira - Hermione asintió, Charlie la miró con indiferencia a su amiga con el rostro pensativo, resopló con fuerza y negando con la cabeza continuó diciendo - Tendrías que haber confiado en mí, no deberías haberme ocultado lo que sentías por Ron ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Ya te lo dije, yo no soy así. Yo no me enamoro de cualquiera por una simple foto. No quería aceptarlo ¿Cómo pensabas que iba a confesártelo? ¡Tú eres su hermano!

- Por esa razón debiste haberlo hecho - Charlie se acercó a ella y la sujetó con fuerza por los hombros traspasándola con sus azules ojos - Si lo hubiese sabido antes jamás te habría propuesto que me ayudaras con el plan. No te habría expuesto a ti y mucho menos a Ron a algo como lo que ha pasado. Me duele Hermione que no hayas sido capaz de confiarme tus sentimientos cuando yo nunca te he ocultado los míos. Has sido mi confidente y no has dejado que yo sea el tuyo, y de paso hemos hecho daño a alguien que no lo merece… Cielo santo pobre Ron.

Charlie soltó los brazos de Hermione dejando en ellos los dedos marcados de sus manos debido a la fuerte presión y se giró alejándose de ella. Caminó hasta la ventana y dejó caer sobre el marco de madera su cabeza con aspecto abatido. El sol comenzaba a desaparecer tras los árboles, y su luz era muy escasa tiñendo de colores rojos y anaranjados el cielo. Hermione dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó en la cama, mientras se frotaba la piel de sus brazos. Sabía que Charlie se iba a sentir defraudado con ella, había llevado todo aquello demasiado lejos y ahora tenía que aguantar los chaparrones de reproches que le cayesen sin desmoronarse.

- Lo siento.

Charlie suspiró, miró una vez al cielo antes de girarse hacia la chica de nuevo. Hermione tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, y frotaba nerviosa sus brazos. Desde la ventana Charlie volvió a hablar.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? - Hermione negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo, el joven se acercó a ella. Se postró de rodillas delante de ella y con una mano levantó la cara de Hermione por el mentón obligándolo a mirarlo. El rostro de la joven estaba inundado en lágrimas, el semblante de Charlie dejó de ser serio e indiferente y le sonrió débilmente - Ya está hecho, y no podemos volver a atrás. Ahora hay que solucionar esto y pronto. Voy a decir toda la verdad a mi familia ahora mismo.

- No, Charlie no te precipites. Creo que Ron merece la oportunidad de saberlo él antes que ningún otro.

- Entonces iré a buscarlo y hablare con él - Dijo el pelirrojo decidido mientras se ponía en pie.

- Te evita, no quiere quedarse contigo a solas, he notado como casi ni te mira - Charlie cerró los ojos con resignación y rabia - Pero yo sé como podemos hablar con él a solas esta noche. Sé como lograr que me siga al granero cuando todos duerman.

- ¿Cómo lo harás si dices que huye de ti? - Inquirió Charlie con un deje de incredulidad en la voz.

- Déjame eso a mí. Tú solo prométeme que estarás allí antes de la una de la madrugada.

- Hermione, es mucho tiempo. No voy a dejar que Ron siga sufriendo en vano.

- Es cierto, pero no sé como se tomará esto y tiene derecho a desahogarse a solas sin que tu familia esté delante - La voz de Hermione sonó firme, Charlie entendió lo que ella trataba de decirle y asintió en medio de un sonoro resoplido.

- Tienes razón - Hizo un corto silencio, y luego añadió mirando compasivo a la joven que ya había dejado de llorar pero su rostro aun seguía húmedo - Ron no va a reaccionar bien, lo conozco. Tienes que estar preparada para eso, él no va conformase solo con nuestra explicación. Si está sufriendo tanto como dices, se enfadará mucho cuando sepa la verdad. Y lo hará conmigo y también contigo.

- Ya lo había pensado, pero me da igual, solo quiero que esto acaba de una vez.

Charlie asintió y volvió a asomarse por la ventana. Hermione sentía como una parte importante del peso que tenía en su corazón se esfumaba, aunque el hecho de que Charlie le confirmase que la reacción de Ron no iba a ser buena había aumentado su temor a que el joven no pudiese perdonarla. Miró al pelirrojo que observaba absorto a través de la ventana hacia el horizonte cada vez menos anaranjado y que dejaba paso al azul oscuro de la noche.

- Ahora te toca a ti - Dijo con voz tímida.

Charlie se giró hacia ella, ya había olvidado el motivo que lo había llevado a irrumpir en la habitación de Ginny esa tarde.

- Tonks me besó en el rio - Dijo de forma brusca.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro se levantó de la cama y se aproximó a Charlie.

- ¡Oh eso es fantástico! - Exclamó.

- Me besó y se fue, sin explicaciones, desapareció.

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Hermione y frunció el ceño contrariado.

- ¿Se fue? - Charlie alzó las cejas, ladeó la cabeza con un gesto irónico y asintió - No lo entiendo, ¿le dio vergüenza mostrar lo que sentía y por eso huyó?

- No lo sé y la duda me mata. Unos minutos antes me hablaba de nuestra amistad, de la de cosas que hemos hecho juntos y de las que supuestamente nos quedaban por hacer. Cuando me besó, antes de irse me dijo_ "Ahora tengo algo mas que he compartido contigo"_. Es desconcertante, porque no sé si su intención al besarme fue por amistad, como una especie de despedida o había algo mas.

Hermione se quedó pensativa mientras escuchaba a Charlie hablar. La reacción de Tonks le resultaba extraña, así que volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Cómo fue el beso?

- Intenso, dulce, perfecto.

- Charlie, tienes que hablar con ella. Nadie besa a un amigo para despedirse de él de esa forma. No esperes que ella te busque, hazlo tú, ve mañana a su casa y habla con ella. Aclara de una vez que siente realmente y dile lo que sientes tú. Mira lo que me ha pasado con Ron por ocultar las cosas.

Charlie bajó la cabeza clavando la vista en el suelo gastado de madera.

- ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si solo me quiere como a un amigo? Podría estropear la complicidad que hay entre nosotros.

- Es un riesgo. Pero Charlie, en la vida a veces hay que arriesgar.

El joven dejó de mirar al suelo y clavó sus ojos en los de ella, le sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

- Tengo que dejar de ser un cobarde.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- Lo digo yo, Hermione, es la verdad. Siempre he tenido miedo y aun lo tengo, pero mañana iré a casa de Tonks y aclararé todo con ella.

- Muy bien Charlie, es hora de decir la verdad y carguemos con las consecuencias, buenas o malas, de nuestros errores.

Hermione extendió la palma de la mano hacia su amigo. Charlie la estrechó con delicadeza para no volver a hacerle daño y oyeron entonces como la Señora Weasley llamaba a todos para la cena.

Cuando bajaron, Harry y Luna ya se habían marchado a sus respectivos hogares, y los demás estaban sentados a la mesa dispuestos a disfrutar de la ultima comida del día y felicitando a Percy y a Audrey por su estrenada relación, incluso los gemelos se veían contentos, aunque sus caras siempre parecían ocultar alguna próxima travesura. Podría parecer que la pareja eran los más felices de todos los que allí se encontraban, a juzgar por la luz que afloraba de sus rostros, pero no era así. Molly Weasley era sin duda la más dichosa de todos. Miraba de forma embelesada a la pareja, y lanzaba pequeños suspiritos mientras sus ojillos castaños brillaban conteniendo lágrimas de satisfacción, logrando que su esposo le diese cariñosos palmaditas sobre el hombro. La cena trascurrió con tranquilidad para todos menos para tres personas. Charlie pudo comprobar como Hermione tenía razón y Ron evitaba mirarlo. La comida comenzó a sentarle mal y fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa y subir a su habitación. Hermione supo que la falta de apetito de Charlie se debía a todo lo que ella le había contado y su estómago también se cerró, así que poco después de haberlo hecho Charlie, Hermione recogió su plato, sus cubiertos y su vaso, y subió al dormitorio de Ginny, para no salir de él hasta la hora señalada. Ginny observó con interés las reacciones de su hermano y de la novia de esté, y dedujo por ella misma que efectivamente las cosas entre ambos no iban muy bien. Ron sintió un alivio enorme cuando la pareja abandonó la mesa y eso hizo que pudiese disfrutar del resto de la comida con tranquilidad. Después de la cena los gemelos plantearon un partido de fútbol a la luz de la luna. George propuso contar con Charlie, pero Ron enseguida dijo que parecía cansado y que tal vez a Bill le apetecería jugar, un dos contra dos. Bill aceptó y los cuatro Weasley comenzaron el partido.

En casa de los Lovegood la tensión era tan palpable como en la de los Weasley. Rolf casi no abrió la boca durante la cena y las escasas ocasiones en las que lo hacía era para introducir algo de comida, o para contestar alguna pregunta o comentario del Señor Lovegood, pero en ningún momento habló y mucho menos miró a Luna. La joven se sentía incomoda. Rolf aun estaba molesto por su intrusión de aquella mañana y a pesar de que veía comprensible el enfado del joven, le fastidiaba sobremanera que ni siquiera se dignara a mirarla. Notó que echaba de menos los castaños ojos de Rolf clavados en ella. La conversación con Ginny seguía rondando la cabeza loca de Luna, la posibilidad de que aquel muchacho larguirucho y rubio fuese un psicópata estaba descartada, pero había algo raro en aquella forma de proceder de Rolf, y ella quería saber que era. Aunque no estaba dispuesta a rebajarse para preguntarle nada. Él era el que tenía el comportamiento extraño, por lo tanto era él el que debía dar explicaciones. Cuando Rolf terminó la comida subió a su habitación y Luna pudo oír como cerraba una vez más la puerta.

Eran más de las diez de la noche. Su padre veía un insulso programe de televisión sobre el descubrimiento de un animal raro que a todas luces parecía un fraude. Luna terminó de meter los platos en el lavavajillas, y se despidió de su padre argumentando que estaba cansada y deseaba ir a la cama. Subió las escaleras, se detuvo frente a su habitación pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los peldaños que conducían al desván donde Rolf estaría encerrado como siempre, recluido en el cobertizo y en sí mismo. Luna tomó aire, no tenía intención de preguntarle nada, pero le debía una disculpa, no soportaba que Rolf estuviese enfadado con ella. Así que en pocos segundos ya estaba golpeando la puerta de su habitación, sin la esperanza de que se abriera, pero para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió y Rolf apareció frente a ella, con el rostro muy serio y una camisa desabrochada dejando al descubierto su torso. Luna tragó saliva, era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo de aquel reservado muchacho. Rolf dijo con voz fría y cortante.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Luna se había quedado sin habla. El joven apoyaba una mano en la puerta y la otra sobre el marco y la miraba con impaciencia. Sintió que le hervían las mejillas, y eso era algo que muy pocas veces experimentaba. Para evitar seguir mirando el torso que Rolf no se molestaba en cubrir y la hacia ponerse demasiado nerviosa, Luna clavó la mirada en el suelo.

- Ya sé que estás enfadado y tienes razón para estarlo. Solo quería pedirte disculpas de forma civilizada. Esta mañana no me diste opción a hacerlo.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

Luna miró de nuevo al joven con el ceño fruncido. Ahora era él el que desviaba sus ojos al suelo, tenía los labios apretados y la mandíbula tensa. La joven recorrió con sus ojos el rostro de Rolf marcado por una casi inapreciable huella del acné juvenil ya desparecido, sus labios a pesar de estar tensos, no dejaban de ser rosados, su nariz era fina y estilizada, y su pecho desnudo estaba provisto de un vello tan débil y rubio que parecía invisible. Luna sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de pasar sus dedos por aquella piel blanca y que se percibía casi inexplorada.

- Muy bien, cometí un error, ya me he disculpado. Espero que no estés enfadado conmigo mucho tiempo.

- No lo haré, pero ahora no quiero hablar contigo.

Rolf elevó la vista y clavó su fría mirada una vez más en Luna. Ella sintió un escalofrió azotar su delgado cuerpo y un calor sofocante que casi no la dejó respirar.

- Buenas noches - Dijo dando un paso atrás sin apartar la vista de él.

- Buenas noches - Se despidió él a la vez que cerraba de golpe la puerta.

Luna se dirigió a su habitación y se metió en la cama. La imagen de Rolf apoyado sobre el umbral de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula tensa y más piel al descubierto de la que esperaba encontrar, le parecía increíblemente fascinante. Pensó que estaba loca, pero ese chico era tan misterioso, su carácter burdo lograba esconder la sensibilidad que poseía en su interior, porque alguien que no poseyese esa sensibilidad no seria capas de hacer lo que Rolf hacia con sus manos, un lienzo y una paleta de colores. Suspiró, Luna era una chica curiosa y él le daba mucha curiosidad haciéndolo irremediablemente atrayente para ella. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando la imagen de Rolf volvió a su mente, sintió como el corazón le golpeaba en los oídos, se puso de lado en la cama flexionando las piernas y apagó la luz de su mesilla de noche. La habitación quedó a oscuras, solo la luz de la luna la iluminaba tenuemente y solo el sonido insistente de los grillos rompía su silencio. Luna cerró los ojos, su carácter alegre y positivo le hacía pensar que el enfado de Rolf solo duraría esa noche y que probablemente, a la mañana siguiente él volvería a mirarla de aquella forma tan extraña y excitante, y ella sabría que la habría perdonado. Con aquella esperanza la joven dejó que el sueño al fin se apoderase de ella, y la envolviese hasta que el sol viniese a reemplazar en el cielo como cada nuevo día, a la luna.

Hermione observaba a oscuras desde la ventana de Ginny como los chicos Weasley jugaban su partido de futbol bajo el frescor de la noche cerrada. Miró la hora parpadeante de su mesilla de noche. Estaba a punto de marcar las once. Volvió a mirar a través de la ventana. Sus ojos seguían todos los movimientos de Ron. Era la primera vez en todo el día que lo había visto realmente feliz. El muchacho reía fastidiando a sus hermanos gemelos cada vez que el balón se estrellaba contra la red de la portería de Fred y chocaba alegremente la mano de Bill en señal de triunfo. En un rincón del jardín, Fleur, Ginny y Molly animaban a los chicos. Aunque la Señora Weasley no perdía la oportunidad de regañarlos cuando alguno de sus hijos, preso de la excitación del encuentro, soltaba alguna palabra mal sonante o gritaban mas de lo permitido a esas horas. El partido duró media hora más y los gemelos, con el ánimo por los suelos, se despidieron de todos, con intención de darse una merecida ducha antes de irse a dormir, ya que al día siguiente tenían que volver a abrir las puertas de Sortilegios Weasley. Fleur y Bill también se marcharon a descansar. Ron se quedó un poco mas, acompañando a su madre y a su hermana, pero cuando el reloj estaba a punto de dar las doce de la noche, los pasos de los tres se oyeron claramente al subir la escalera. Molly entró en su habitación, Ron el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, y Ginny abrió la habitación. Pero Hermione al ver que ellos entraban ya en la casa se había metido rápidamente en la cama y fingía estar dormida. Con mucho cuidado y sigilo, Ginny se desvistió, se puso su pijama de verano y se acostó. Solo unos minutos después, Hermione pudo comprobar por la respiración de la pelirroja que ésta ya se había dormido. Miró el reloj una vez más, aun faltaba más de media hora para la encerrona que Charlie y ella habían preparado para Ron en el granero. Se sentó sobre la cama, estaba impaciente, los minutos pasaban tan lentos como horas, y su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho a medida que esos interminables minutos avanzaban.

Ron salió del baño, con el cabello tan húmedo que el agua bajaba por su rostro y mojaba sus hombros. Con una simple toalla envuelta en la cintura caminó por el pasillo intentado hacer el menor ruido, ya todos dormían, o eso era lo que él creía. Entró en su habitación. Percy llevaba acostado desde las diez y media de la noche, justo después de despedirse de Audrey. Era un chico muy responsable y saber que al día siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar le impedía estar despierto a partir de ciertas horas. Ron desposeyó su cuerpo de la única tela que lo envolvía y secó con ella su cabello dejándolo alborotado, pero algo menos húmedo. Sin encender la luz, a tientas buscó en uno de los cajones del chiffonnier que compartía con Percy unos boxers limpios y se los colocó. Luego se tumbó sobre la cama, con el pelo despeinado y satisfecho consigo mismo, ya eran más de las doce, y había logrado su objetivo, había superado sus deseos de acercarse a Hermione, y si lo había logrado durante todo un día, podría hacerlo el resto del mes, hasta que ella volviese a Rumania con Charlie. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al recordar las palabras de Molly durante el almuerzo. El momento en que le recordó que él seria el padrino de la boda de su hermano. Aquello era algo que se le había olvidado y ahora también tenía que enfrentase a eso. Puso las manos bajo su cabeza, notando como se le humedecían al instante, cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en nada y cansado por el esfuerzo de todo un día de trabajo y por el partido, Ron pronto se quedó dormido.

Llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño… ¿Cómo había podido atreverse a tanto? El sabor de los labios de Charlie aun continuaba en su paladar. Tonks se incorporó una vez más y se puso en pie. Caminando hacia su ventana, era noche cerrada, solo la intensa luz de la luna amarilla y redonda, iluminaba el bosquecillo y las casas de los alrededores. Su mente y su corazón era una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado era tremendamente feliz, Charlie le había correspondido. Él no se había echado atrás a la hora del beso y aunque corto, lo había sentido intenso y maravilloso. Cuando él le pregunto porque lo hacia ella quiso gritarle ¡Porque te amo! Pero no lo hizo. Y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo que era incuestionable, Charlie tenía novia, vivía en su casa y en apenas tres semanas se convertiría en su esposa. Había visto que él era atento con ella, que se preocupaba. Recordó el beso de ambos en la playa, había pasión en aquel beso y eso no se puede fingir. Pero si Charlie estaba enamorado de su novia, tanto como para casarse con ella ¿porque no dudó en responder a su beso aquella tarde? Tonks estaba confundida y no deseaba salir herida. Confesarle su amor ¿Para qué? Para que él la mirase con aquellos hermosos ojos azules mostrándole compasión y la rechazara, para escuchar de sus sugestivos labios el desesperanzador argumento de que él también la quería, pero solo como una amiga y que de ninguna de las maneras iba a romper su compromiso con Hermione. No, eso era algo que su corazón no podría soportar. Se pasó la mano por el rostro pensando que besar a su mejor amigo había sido una gran equivocación.

- Charlie volverá a pedirme explicaciones, y no sabré que decirle.

Tragó saliva al mismo tiempo que notaba como el corazón le subía a la garganta. Ella, tan decidida, alguien a quien la vida no le daba miedo, a quien enfrentarse a las adversidades le parecía divertido y una aventura, ahora sentía un miedo atroz a una simple pregunta:

_"¿Por qué lo has hecho?"_

Atrapó su cabeza con ambas manos apretándola con fuerza, miró una vez mas por la ventana fijando su vista en la dirección donde a esas horas se encontraría aquel chico que le robaba el valor. Suspiró, y desvió sus ojos hacia el ropero. Se acercó a él, abrió las puertas y sacó una vieja y pequeña maleta. Inmediatamente comenzó a llenarla de ropa y objetos personales, todo lo que pudo caber en ella, lo suficiente para desaparecer durante al menos unos días. Mientras introducía las cosas en la maleta su corazón comenzó acompasar un poco más los latidos. Era una cobarde, iba a huir para no tener que enfrentarse a sus actos, pero era mejor así. Charlie no tendría que elegir, y ella no tendría que escuchar de sus labios un mas que posible rechazo que le rompería el alma. Cerró la desordenada maleta. Sacó del cajón de su escritorio una hoja de papel y escribió una nota para sus padres que dejó sobre la almohada. Se vistió rápidamente, y agarrando en peso la maleta para evitar hacer ruidos y contestar preguntas, Salió de su habitación y de su casa, se subió al coche y se alejó lentamente de su hogar, del bosquecillo y de lo que se ocultaba al otro lado… Charlie.

Se le cerraban irremediablemente los párpados, no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior y era prácticamente una misión imposible mantenerse despierta. Por suerte la madera de la Madriguera era vieja y chirriante, y el sonido de una puerta hizo que sus ojos volviesen a abrirse de par en par. Miro la lucecita parpadeante de su reloj, faltaban diez minutos para la una de la madrugada. Hermione dio un salto de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola muy lentamente. En mitad del pasillo estaba Charlie, vestido y sonriéndole. La muchacha suspiró, asintió con la cabeza y él también, desapareciendo luego por las escaleras. Hermione se acercó al armario ropero y sacó de él un vestido. Se despojó de su camisón y se vistió con la prenda apresuradamente y a oscuras, procurando no hacer ruido para no alertar a Ginny. Luego con las sandalias en las manos caminó descalza hacia la puerta y la abrió completamente para luego cerrarla con calma una vez que se hallaba fuera. Miró hacia el dormitorio de Ron, la puerta estaba encajada porque ellos nunca la cerraban del todo. Dudó un instante antes de empujarla un poco, y asomó la cabeza por la rendija. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana lograba iluminarla lo suficiente para poder ver y no tropezarse con las cosas y los muebles que poseía. En la primera cama estaba Percy, Hermione lo miró de soslayo, desconocía en que estado se podría encontrar el cuerpo del muchacho, pero Percy era correcto incluso para meterse en la cama y como mandaba los cánones, vestía un ligero pijama masculino de verano. Hermione resopló aliviada, ver a Percy desnudo era algo que no podría superar en ese instante. Abrió un poco más la puerta, y entró lentamente, la cama de Ron se encontraba en la pared opuesta a la de su hermano. La muchacha se aproximó a él lentamente rogando para que las maderas del suelo no crujiesen más de lo previsto al contacto con sus pies descalzos. Ron yacía sobre la cama bocarriba, muchísimo menos vestido que su hermano. Dormia. Hermione lo contempló embelesada, era todo lo que podía desear. Sus manos dejaban descansar sobre ellas la despeinada cabellera anaranjada del joven, su pecho se movía lento y pausado víctima de un profundo sueño. Su rostro relajado no se parecía en nada al tenso y ofuscado semblante que Ron le había ofrecido durante todo el día. Se acercó un poco más a él y susurró con la voz débil y temblorosa.

- Ron…

No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera su respiración se modificó. Ron dormía profundamente. Hermione exhaló un prolongado suspiro y miró de soslayo hacia la cama de Percy, que parecía no haber notado tampoco nada. Dejó con suavidad sus sandalias sobre el suelo y alargó una mano trémula hacia el hombro desnudo del pelirrojo. Nada mas tocar su piel un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica. Era cálida, suave y su olor era fresco y agradable. Sintió deseos de pasar su nariz por la piel de Ron, y sus manos por aquel pecho incitante y terso. Pero no estaba allí para dejarse llevar por sus deseos, que eran casi irrefrenables, sino para lograr que él la siguiese hasta el granero donde ya los esperaba Charlie. Zarandeó con suavidad el hombro de Ron, para no sobresaltarlo. El leve movimiento hizo que el chico soltase un fuerte ronquido y cambiase de posición sin abrir los ojos quedándose de lado con el rostro hacia ella. El ruido que Ron hizo al moverse, logró que Percy rompiese un poco el sueño que lo envolvía y musitara en medio de un suspiro…

- Audrey…

Hermione aguantó la respiración, y su cuerpo tembló, rogando para que Percy no se despertara del todo. Por suerte el joven volvió a recuperar el sueño dejando ver una sonrisa en sus labios. Hermione reanudó su respiración mientras giraba de nuevo sus ojos hacia Ron. El chico seguía durmiendo profundamente, iba a ser complicado despertarlo sin alertar a su hermano. Se agachó quedándose de cuclillas frente al rostro de Ron. El joven respiraba pausadamente con la boca entre abierta. Hermione se acercó mas a él, el aliento cálido del pelirrojo comenzó a envolver su cara y alborotaba débilmente su flequillo. Con el cuerpo temblando por la cercanía de la boca de Ron, y por el miedo a que Percy despertase y la sorprendiese allí en aquella comprometida situación, Hermione se aproximó a la oreja de Ron y volvió a susurrar…

- Ron, despierta.

El muchacho solo movió una mano y se tocó la oreja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Sin duda el aliento de Hermione había logrado hacerle cosquillas. Decidida a despertarlo de una vez, y sin retirarse de su oído, la joven posó una vez más la mano sobre el hombro del joven y lo zarandeó con más fuerza, esta vez mientras volvía a musitar.

- Ron maldita sea, despierta ya.

Aquel movimiento y su voz lograron al fin que el joven abriese los ojos espantado, y al verla allí tan cerca de él abrió la boca para decir algo en voz alta, pero la mano de Hermione fue más rápida y se posó sobre sus labios evitando que lo hiciese.

- No - Susurró - A menos que quieras despertar a Percy.

Los ojos de Ron se desviaron hacia su hermano que seguía con la misma sonrisa boba con la que se fue a la cama y luego miró de nuevo hacia Hermione. La muchacha retiró la mano lentamente. El pelirrojo se incorporó y buscó con desesperación la sábana para tapar la parte de su cuerpo que quedaba descubierta ante ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Olvídalo, no tengo nada que hablar contigo - Dijo Ron tan terco y obstinado como él solo podía serlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño impaciente, Percy volvió a moverse en su cama. Se mantuvo el silencio entre ambos hasta que pudieron comprobar que Percy seguía dormido.

- Vas a levantarte y vendrás conmigo al granero… ahora.

- Estás loca si piensas que voy a hacer eso. Tendrás que llevarme a la fuerza - Espetó él desafiante.

- Puedo hacerlo - Añadió Hermione en el mismo tono de desafío.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a ponerme un cuchillo en el cuello?

- Voy a gritar, despertaré a Percy y en consecuencia a toda la casa ¿A ver como explicas mí presencia en tu dormitorio a estas horas?

La respiración de Ron se detuvo y su rostro palideció. Los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una sonrisa de triunfo, esta vez ganaba ella.

- No lo harás.

- Pruébame.

Ron no iba a arriesgarse a eso. Arrugó el entrecejo y tensó la mandíbula sintiéndose derrotado, no tenía otra opción que hacer lo que ella le exigía.

- Está bien. Date la vuelta.

- ¿Para qué? - Preguntó a la vez que agarraba sus sandalias y se ponía en pie.

- Voy a vestirme.

- No seas ridículo Ron, ya he visto de ti todo lo que tenía que ver.

- Date la vuelta.

Hermione tomó aire tratando de aunar paciencia, y lo exhaló con fuerza y rapidez por la nariz mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda al terco muchacho. Escuchó como el pelirrojo salía de la cama, buscaba algo en el ropero y se vestía con ello. Unos segundos mas tarde notó como algo aprisionaba su brazo con fuerza, era la mano de Ron que la empujaba hacia fuera de la habitación mientras decía.

- Vamos, terminemos con esto de una vez.

La soltó una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera del dormitorio. Hermione caminó delante decidida. Ron la seguía con el ceño fruncido y resoplando de vez en cuando, asimilando aun que esta vez él había sido el vencido. Al bajar las escaleras Hermione se sentó en el último escalón y se colocó las sandalias. Ron esperó con impaciencia en la puerta y dejó que ella pasara antes. Hacía fresco, el relente de la noche lograba que a ambos se les erizaran la piel mientras caminaban en silencio uno delante del otro hacia el granero. Sus corazones latían al mismo compás, rápido y con temor, cada uno con un temor distinto. Hermione sentía los pasos pesados de Ron tras ella y tenía que hacer esfuerzos para controlarse, para no girarse de repente y aferrase a su cuello y a sus labios. El joven caminaba detrás observando hipnotizado el jugueteo de la brisa con el vestido de la chica, y con su cabello, dejándolo ver a veces mas y otras veces menos piel, dejándolo soñar con el tacto suave que el sabía que poseía porque había tenido la dicha de probarlo. Aquella piel tersa y bronceada que lograban nublarle la conciencia, y lo hacían desear olvidarse de todo aquello por lo que caminaban hacia el granero, tentándolo a dejarse llevar por sus deseos, sus sentimientos, y sus instintos de ser humano joven, sintiendo la necesidad de utilizar aquellas cuatro paredes de madera con una función más placentera. Una nueva racha de aire levantó nuevamente el vestido de Hermione, y revolvió su cabello, ya casi llegaban. Ron, antes de terminar completamente enloquecido, se adelantó en el último momento y empujó con suavidad la pesada puerta de madera. Hermione pasó por delante de él sin mirarlo. Buscó con avidez a Charlie por el lugar, pero no lo halló. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, tal vez se había echado para atrás. Oyó como Ron cerraba la puerta tras ella con delicadeza. Hermione se giró repentinamente hacia él, con el miedo a enfrentarlo sola inundando su cuerpo.

- ¿Querías hablar? Pues habla, y si empiezas a decir algo que no me gusta me iré y te dejaré con la palabra en la boca.

Hermione no lo escuchaba, su preocupación se centraba en averiguar porqué Charlie no estaba allí. Observó una vez mas alrededor suya, por encima del hombro de Ron y dio una vuelta sobre si misma. El pelirrojo la observaba extrañado, sin acertar a adivinar que demonios le pasaba a la chica.

- Muy bien Ron, tendré que hacerlo sola.

- No hará falta Hermione, te dije que estaría aquí.

La voz sonó detrás de Ron. Charlie había salido de entre las dos vacas que dormitaban de pie sin dejar de mover incansablemente los rabos. El rostro de Ron se desencajó y su tez se volvió tan pálida que Hermione creyó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Su respiración se tornó violenta mientras clavaba sus ojos suplicantes en la chica. Notó como se le secaba la boca por la angustia, y no se atrevió a girarse hacia su hermano que ya lo bordeaba con calma y se situaba junto a Hermione. Ron agachó la cabeza cuando vio a Charlie frente a él. Un nudo enorme taponó a la vez las tres gargantas humanas que había en el granero, y ninguno se atrevía a decir la primera palabra. Ron se tambaleó un poco y Hermione dio un paso hacia él. Pero el joven recuperó pronto el equilibrio mientras que por sus sienes comenzaba a resbalar unas débiles gotas de sudor.

- Lo sé todo Ron, ella me lo ha contado - Dijo Charlie.

Su hermano cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro de agonía. Hermione tragó saliva, deseaba correr a abrazarlo, pero no se movió de su sitio.

- ¿Qué… qué te ha contado?

- Que estás enamorado de ella y que te siente culpable por ello.

Ron elevó entonces sus llorosos ojos hacia su hermano y lo miró rogando indulgencia. Charlie no mostraba un rostro serio, ni duro, y eso le hizo tomar fuerzas de donde no había para confesarlo todo.

- Lo intenté, te juro que no quise poner mis ojos en ella… yo, no pude evitarlo. Sé que está mal y no te preocupes porque no pienso acercarme a ella, me iré si es necesario. Charlie… De veras no fue mi intención enamorarme de tu novia, lo sient…

- ¡Calla Ron! - Exclamó Charlie levantando la palma de la mano - No eres tú quien debe pedir disculpas sino nosotros.

Ron lo miró desconcertado, mientras notaba como sus fuerzas seguían queriendo abandonarlo.

- ¿Vosotros? - Inquirió con voz temblando y la boca muy seca.

- Hermione trae una banqueta por favor, antes de que mi hermano se caiga de bruces al suelo.

La chica obedeció sin chistar, temblaba y sudaba de forma descontrolada, el calor y la tensión eran asfixiantes en aquel lugar. Acercó la banqueta a Ron, el pelirrojo la miró nervioso pero no hizo nada.

- Siéntate Ron. Tenemos que contarte algo y será mejor que estés sentado mientras lo escuchas - Dijo Charlie.

Ron no dejó que se lo repitiese por segunda vez y lo hizo. Se limpió las gotas de sudor que caían por su rostro mientras su hermano se acercaba a él y se ponía de cuclillas para estar a su nivel colocando las manos sobre las rodillas de Ron.

- Voy a hacerte un par de preguntas y quiero que me contestes muy sinceramente. No estoy enfadado, ni decepcionado porque no tengo derecho a estarlo… ¿Serás sincero? - Ron asintió, diría que sí a todo lo que Charlie le pidiese en ese instante - Buen chico… ¿La amas? - El muchacho tragó saliva y desvió la mirada hacia Hermione que tenía sus ojos fijos en el suelo cubierto de paja. Ron dejó de mirarla y asintió con temor con la cabeza - ¿Hace mucho tiempo?

Aquella pregunta hizo que Hermione dejara de observar al suelo y desviase sus ojos hacia los dos hombres. Ron no la miro esta vez, pero sí contesto a la pregunta de su hermano.

- No sabría decirte, pero creo que sí - Susurró.

Charlie cerró los ojos con angustia. Saber que su hermano llevaba tanto tiempo sufriendo por una mentira le partía el alma. Hermione sintió lo mismo que su amigo.

- Entonces es hora de que sepas la verdad.

- ¿La verdad? - Preguntó Ron, sin saber como eran capaces de brotar las palabras de su boca si casi le dolía respirar.

- Hermione trató de decírtela anoche y lleva todo el día intentándolo. Pero tú te niegas a escucharla.

Ron miró a Hermione desconcertado, la joven dio un paso adelante y se situó junto a Charlie.

- ¿Recuerdas nuestro encuentro en la cocina? - Ron tragó saliva y desvió sus aterrados ojos hacia Charlie, pero éste le sonrió y aquello lo desconcertó aun más - Cuando te separaste de mí, te dije que Charlie no importaba, que no lo amaba, que no me iba a casar con él.

- ¡No sabías lo que decías! - Gritó Ron intentando ponerse en pie, pero Charlie no lo permitió y lo empujó por los hombros para volver a sentarlo.

- Sí lo sabía, Ron. Y te decía la verdad. Ella y yo no nos amamos, y no vamos a casarnos. Ni antes de lo que sucedió en la cocina, ni ahora, ni nunca. Hermione no es mi novia, jamás lo ha sido y nuestra relación es simplemente una mentira.

* * *

**Ahhhhhh noooooooo lo volví a hacer soy mala y ahora mas mala que nunca porque me voy de vacaciones y no vuelvo hasta el lunes 10 de agosto... me odiáis?? porque podéis hacerlo, lo merezco...**

**Ácaro Maligno con rabia :** Bueno que voy a decirte que ya no sepas, el foro es una mierda y se arregló en cuanto te fuiste T.T, que gracias por el MP, porque me subio muchos los ánimos y que espero que te lo estés pasando bien porque a tu vuelta seré yo la que me habré ido... aun así tengo que volver el día 31, ya sabes, y te mandaré un mp antes de volverme a marchar... un besote grande.

**Gelen: **Hola jajaj!!!!! veo que Ginny y Luna te tienen desesperada jaja!! es normal es para desesperarse, lo tienen delante de sus ojos y no lo ven... Espero que te haya gustado la conversación de Charlie y Hermione, siento ser tan mala con el resto del capi... Besos, mil gracias...

**Ella: **Nena me enviaste el post en el foro loco jajaj!!!! y luego dicen que Luna es un desastre, te quiero lo sabes no?? pues por si acaso te lo digo otra vez Te quiero!!! besos, nos vemos a mi vuelta.

**caro: **Hola, muchas, muchas confesiones espero que te hayan gustado... Ron es un... no puedo describirlo, es todo, todo absolutamente todo jaja!! uf! tu solo piensa en la cara de Molly, no querria estar ese dia alli jajaj!! besos, mil gracias.

**Naye: **Hola, bueno aclarado lo del oscuro jaja!! me alegro que te haya gustado el capi, espero que este tambien... besotes.

**Bete88: **cielos!!!!!! cuantos adjetivos, no sé si merezco tanto pero gracias es muy agradable oirlos, en este caso leerlos. La despedida de Tonks es algo agridulce, no deja buen sabor de boca al menos para Charlie. Desespera Ron pero hay que comprenderlo tiene miedo, incluso a él mismo. Si entras en mi perfil de esta pagina encontraras todas mis historias, es mas facil leerlas aqui que en el foro. Veo que te gustó la peli jaja me alegro, besos.

**Mrs. Grint:** Bueno, veo que la peli te ha impactado jaja me alegro mucho, Ron es mucho Ron! jajaj!!!! me reí con tu rr creo que llegué a la conclusión que te gustaron ambas cosas, la peli y el capitulo... besazos, mil gracias.

**Hasta muy pronto.**

**Besos,**

**María.**


	15. El amor no tiene lógica

**15. El amor no tiene lógica**

Todo se había quedado en silencio, apenas se oía la brisa nocturna a través de las rendijas de los tablones de madera, y ni siquiera ésta se atrevía a chirriar. Chudley y Cannons no resoplaban como era costumbre, ni movían sus colas de forma insistente. Y las respiraciones humanas eran tan escasas como débiles. Los ojos de Ron se paseaban nerviosos por los rostros de Hermione y Charlie. La muchacha temblaba, esperando una reacción del pelirrojo, pero él estaba inmóvil, y pálido, sus ojos desquiciados eran lo único que parecía tener vida en aquel cuerpo. Hermione miró a Charlie, el semblante del joven aparentaba tranquilidad y expectación. Comenzó a sentir nauseas, casi no podía respirar, la tensión y el calor eran asfixiantes, y Ron continuaba impávido y cada vez mas desencajado. Hermione sintió ganas de que le gritara, de que le reprochase lo que habían hecho. Prefería cualquier cosa, incluso insultos, antes que ese silencio, la mudez de Ron la aterrorizaba. Dejó de mirar a Charlie y giró sus ojos una vez más hacia Ron. De repente el joven se levantó, de una forma tan brusca que derribó la banqueta de madera. Comenzó a caminar descontroladamente de un lado a otro, haciendo que las puntas de heno se elevase a su paso y una nube de polvo ocultase sus pies. Hermione notó como se le subía el corazón a la garganta, y se aferró con ambas manos al fuerte brazo de Charlie, que continuaba sin apartar los ojos de su hermano. Ron se detuvo en seco, sin girarse hacia ellos, paseó sus dedos por el cabello echándolo con rabia hacia atrás y luego caminó un rato mas sin dirección aparente. Charlie le daba tiempo, mostrándose paciente, y Hermione comenzó a ver que la sorpresa de Ron se trasformaba poco a poco en furia. Su rostro ya no estaba pálido sino rojo y su mandíbula tensa, la respiración del joven podía oírse a metros de distancia. Las vacas resoplaron con fuerza como si notaran también toda aquella tensión. Ron se detuvo de nuevo, pero esta vez sí se giró para mirarlos. Hermione hizo ademán de dar un paso atrás, los ojos de Ron podía quemarla con solo posarse sobre ella, Charlie agarró con fuerza el brazo se Hermione y no la dejó retroceder.

- Una mentira… - Musitó – No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué?

Charlie soltó su brazo de las manos de Hermione, que no movió ni un solo músculo, y caminó hacia su hermano.

- Fue mi culpa, porque soy un cobarde Ron. Soy incapaz de confesarle a la mujer que amo lo que siento por ella. Tengo miedo a perderla como amiga sino me quiere como algo más.

- Sigo sin entender…

- Tonks.

Ron cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro a la vez que soltaba un fuerte resoplido. Charlie esbozó una media sonrisa, consciente de que su hermano había comprendido el motivo, sin necesidad de dar mas explicaciones.

- ¿Inventaste todo esto para dar celos a Tonks?

- No exactamente, mi intención era ponerla contra la pared. Si ella sentía algo por mí, y yo le hacía creer que me casaba con otra, pensé que reaccionaría y haría todo lo posible por evitarlo… Creo que me equivoqué, y sus sentimientos han sido siempre los mismos. Esto no ha servido para nada – Charlie miró a su hermano con la resignación reflejada en sus ojos.

- Sigue siendo horrible Charlie, nos has mentido a todos, a mamá… ¿Imaginas como va a reaccionar? Me mentiste a mí, pensé que entre tú y yo no había secretos – Los ojos de Ron perdieron la rabia y lo miró con tristeza.

El rostro de Charlie se tornó más serio de lo que había estado hasta ese momento y bajó los ojos al suelo.

- No tengo escusa Ron, lo que hice está mal. Tal vez no he madurado tanto como creíais, y aun sigo teniendo las ideas locas que tiene los gemelos. Nunca debisteis enteraros de esto…

- ¿Íbais a llegar hasta el final? – Los ojos de Ron dejaron de mirar a su hermano y se posaron en Hermione, la joven sintió un vuelco en el pecho.

- En absoluto – Continuó Charlie – Una semana antes de la boda, Hermione y yo fingiríamos una discusión que acabaría de esa forma con nuestra relación, aun si Tonks no había cambiado de parecer con respecto a mí. Los padres de Hermione han estado de vacaciones en Estados Unidos durante el mes de Julio y ya están a punto de volver. Ella regresaría a Londres con ellos, y luego nos volveríamos a ver en Rumania. Todos hubieseis pensado que la boda se anulaba porque nuestro noviazgo terminó a causa de la disputa. Nadie debía sufrir con esto, pero tú te enamoraste de ella y yo nunca pensé que eso podría suceder.

Ron agarró de nuevo la banqueta de madera que estaba tumbada en el suelo y se sentó sobre ella cuando percibió como le temblaban las piernas. Hermione dio entonces un paso al frente y se situó junto a Charlie, fue en ese momento cuando su voz volvió a oírse entre aquellas cuatro paredes de madera.

- Charlie no tuvo toda la culpa, es cierto que fue su idea, y también es cierto que me pareció absurda. Pero yo acepté, al final me presté a ayudarlo y por eso la responsabilidad es de los dos. Aun así yo jugué con ventaja, porque Charlie desconocía algo que le había ocultado, y que probablemente de haberlo sabido, jamás se hubiese llevado el plan a cabo.

Ron, que no había apartado los ojos de Hermione desde que esta comenzó a hablar, miró entonces a su hermano y éste esbozó una débil sonrisa. Charlie caminó hacia él y volvió a agacharse a su lado, hablándole de forma pausada.

- Ron, ya lo sabes casi todo. Esto es mentira, tú no tienes porque sentirte culpable y yo no tengo derecho a enfadarme. Sé que ahora no puedes aceptarlo y entiendo tu desconcierto. Necesitas tiempo, para pensar y para asimilarlo todo. Mañana, Hermione y yo les diremos la verdad a todos. No mas mentiras – Dijo levantándose lentamente y colocándose frente a él – Siento mucho que hayas sufrido tanto por nada. Es lo que mas lamento de todo esto. Yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, pero Hermione te debe explicación y espero que te la dé esta misma noche.

Sin decir nada más, posó la mano en el hombro de su hermano y le dio unas palmaditas, girándose luego para salir del granero, pero antes de hacerlo miró a Hermione sonriéndole. Ella comprendió que Charlie le daba fuerzas para contarle la verdad a Ron, le devolvió la sonrisa y su labio superior tembló al hacerlo. La puerta del granero se cerró y el silencio volvió a reinar en aquel lugar. Ron continuaba sentado con las manos perdidas entre el rojo de su cabello, y Hermione, de pie, buscaba en su mente la forma de confesarle el motivo real que le había impulsado a aceptar la proposición de Charlie. Abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar pero la voz ronca de Ron la interrumpió.

- No quiero escuchar nada mas, quiero estar solo.

Hermione tensó los labios, intuía que Ron diría algo como eso, tal vez lo conocía demasiado, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a irse. Esa noche había decidido que toda la verdad saldría a la luz y así iba a ser.

- Vas a escucharme, porque no voy a mover un solo pie de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

Ron dejó de aprisionar la cabeza con sus manos y miró fijamente a Hermione, sus ojos azules la traspasaron y ella notó un estremecimiento agitar su delgado cuerpo, aun así continuó sin perder un ápice de su decisión.

- Le mentí a Charlie, él desconocía hasta esta misma tarde el motivo real por el que accedí ayudarlo.

- ¿Motivo real?

- Sí Ron, tú.

El joven abrió un poco la boca confundido y frunció el ceño. Hermione aprovechó el desconcierto del pelirrojo para seguir hablando.

- Cuando llegue aquí, yo ya lo sabía todo de ti, absolutamente todo. Charlie me habló mucho cuando estábamos en Rumania, y me mostraba fotos tuyas y de tu familia. Con sus historias, con el cariño que sentía hacia ti, logró que yo hiciese algo que no estaba en mis planes. Consiguió que me enamorase de su hermano – Ron abrió mas lo ojos – Quería conocerte Ron. En mi cabeza no entraba la posibilidad de enamorarme de alguien como tú, tan diferente a mí. Tenías que tener algún defecto, algún fallo y yo tenía que descubrirlo. Por eso acepté, por eso dije que sí, por ahora estoy aquí.

La respiración de Ron volvió a hacerse fuerte y ruidosa, y se puso en pie una vez mas, pero esta vez no caminó, se quedó estático con los ojos clavados en la chica.

- Pensaste que no soy suficiente para ti - Le reprochó.

- No – Se apresuró a decir Hermione dando un paso adelante con nerviosismo – Has malinterpretado mis palabras, dije que no estaba en mis planes enamorarme de ti.

- En tus planes, lo planeas todo ¿no? ¿Qué pasó entonces? Porque yo no soy perfecto – La voz de Ron era dura, no usaba el mismo tono que había empleado al hablar con Charlie. Hermione supo que esa conversación no iba por buen camino.

- No, no lo eres, a veces eres odioso, terco, malhablado y consigue sacarme de mis casillas – Ron frunció el ceño aun mas – Pero ni por esas pude dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti, y te juro que lo intenté.

- Era muy importante para ti no enamorarte de un bruto que no ha estudiado y solo sirve para arreglar cosas a base de golpes, cargar heno como un mulo y dar clases en un colegio porque no fue capaz siquiera de mantener una carrera como deportista…

- ¡Eres injusto contigo mismo y conmigo Ron! Yo no pienso eso.

- Claro que sí, ya lo dijiste una vez, dijiste que tu vida era acomodada y la mía no. Esperabas a alguien con más clase y no a mí.

- No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso, porque de mis labios no ha salido ni una sola palabra que te haga pensar eso Ron. No entiendo ese complejo de inferioridad que sientes hacia los demás, eres mejor que muchos a los que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, aun teniendo más clase como dices tú. Amo verte descargar heno del remolque, me gusta cuando arreglas la televisión o la caldera de un golpe, y me vuelve loca el solo hecho de oírte respirar – Mientras decía todo aquello Hermione había ido caminando hacia él. Ron no se preocupó en alejarse y ahora sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Ron no deseaba esa proximidad, en ese instante no. Estaba resentido, rabioso, y el rostro de Hermione tan cerca, su perfume tan denso que casi no le permitía respirar, y el recuerdo de aquel vestido travieso que no había dejado de juguetear indecentemente con la brisa unos minutos antes podían hacerlo cambiar de parecer, y no era justo, él había sufrido y las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, no iba a dejar que fueran tan sencillas. De pronto Hermione notó como algo aprisionaba con fuerza sus brazos causándole dolor, las manos de Ron se había cerrado sobre ellos y los dedos apretaban la carne con tanta energía que no dejaba pasar la sangre por ella.

- Tú también me vuelves loco. Me buscaste, me retaste, me hiciste caer en tus trampas. Yo no lo sabía Hermione, desconocía que lo que había entre mi hermano y tú era una maldita mentira ¿Cómo crees que me he sentido todo este tiempo, pensando que me enamoraba irremediablemente de ti, que deseaba con una fuerza casi desquiciante a la novia de mi hermano?

- Lo sé.

- No, no lo sabes – Ron aflojó las manos de los brazos de la joven dejándole marcas y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de ella, antes de que aquel incitante perfume a lilas lo hiciese claudicar – No imaginas cuanto he sufrido, sintiéndome la peor persona de la tierra. No, jamás podrás saberlo.

- La noche de la barbacoa, cuando tú y yo… en la cocina… - Ron bajó la vista al suelo – Me dijiste que me amabas, y yo aun así no pensé que sufrías. Fue hoy, mientras caminaba con Charlie y Tonks, cuando me di cuenta del daño que te estaba haciendo, por eso hablé con tu hermano, por eso decidimos contarte la verdad. No quiero que sufras Ron, yo no sabía que te estabas enamorando de mí, pensaba que solo era un juego.

- De todas formas era un juego cruel.

- Sí, pero tú participabas en él.

- Debiste pararlo Hermione, debiste pensar que era lo que podía sentir yo. Me sentí como una rata y sin embargo, era incapaz de alejarme de ti, fue horrible. Lo he pasado demasiado mal, y ahora necesito estar solo…

- Yo también lo pasé mal, ¿Acaso piensas que me gustó ver como entrabas en el granero con Lavender y salías después, sin camisa y con el cabello alborotado? Me morí de celos Ron, aun me muero de celos al pensar que tú y ella, justo aquí… mientras yo me consumía frente a la ventana esperando que un milagro hiciese que te arrepintieses y no te acostases con ella. Pero lo hiciste, y por eso te esperé en la cocina. Tenía ganas de golpearte por haberme hecho daño.

Ron permaneció callado, casi no se acordaba de Lavender. Entre ellos no había sucedido nada y él trató de decírselo en la cocina aquella misma noche, pero ella no le dejó terminar, y nunca pudo aclarárselo. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, sin embargo se mantuvo callado. Estaba tan irritado, ella le había mentido, había jugado con su corazón, con su sentido de la lealtad. Había logrado que hiciese cosas de las que se había arrepentido una y otra vez, y aun así habría vuelto a hacer. Ella merecía sufrir como había sufrido él, por eso calló, por eso en aquel instante en que toda la verdad salía a flote, el calló la suya, y la hizo quedar en el fondo de su estómago con un simple trago de saliva. Hermione seguía con los ojos clavados en Ron, el recuerdo de aquella madrugada, de aquella puerta abriéndose, del cabello rubio de Lavender sacudiéndose el heno, y el torso desnudo y sudado de Ron seguían martirizándola, y la rabia y los celos no la dejaban continuar hablando.

- Vete, ahora quiero estar solo – Espeto él con voz fría.

- Ron…

- Tal vez deberías hacer ahora eso a lo que viniste a esta casa, tratar de desenamorarte de mí. Tienes razón Hermione, yo no soy un tipo a tu altura. Mis padres no son dentistas de prestigio, y no me codeo con cirujanos. Tus novios han sido chicos con estudios y buena conversación. Mi única conversación trata siempre de vacas, heno o futbol. Para acostarme con una chica siempre he tenido que beber antes porque soy incapaz de decir algo a una mujer que me gusta sin huir despavorido. Tienes razón, soy un ser imperfecto y no lograría encajar en tu perfecta vida, así que es mejor que te olvides de mí.

- No puedo y sé que dices eso porque estás enfadado. No quiero olvidarme de ti, no voy a hacerlo Ron. Te amo.

- Quiero estar solo, vete.

Hermione tragó saliva, aquello era justo lo que esperaba y había temido. Aun así no pensaba rebajarse mas, si Ron quería estar solo, ella lo dejaría solo. Ya no había nada que ocultar, y solo le quedaba esperar a que ese cabezota que tenía delante de ella cambiase de parecer. Sin decir una sola palabra mas, Hermione giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la puerta del granero, con una mínima esperanza de que Ron la detuviese con el sonido de su voz, pero no fue así, y finalmente el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse tras ella fue lo único que oyó.

Ron cerró los ojos, híper ventiló un poco. Necesitaba aire, tener el cuerpo de Hermione tan cerca casi había logrado que cediese y se olvidase por completo de todo. Pero no podía olvidarlo tan pronto, ellos le habían mentido, y él había padecido mucho por culpa de esa mentira. Deseaba correr detrás de Hermione, agarrarla por la cintura y besarla hasta quedarse sin aire, pero sus pies no se movían del suelo de madera. No entendía bien lo que sentía, era una mezcla de rabia, alivio, y extraña felicidad. Necesitaba pensar, tenía que dejar pasar el tiempo, debía hablar con Harry, contarle lo sucedido, quería su consejo. Amaba a Hermione, y ahora no había obstáculos entre ellos. Pero sin embargo no podía estar con ella, sentía que lo había traicionado, que en cierta forma se había burlado de él. Lentamente caminó hacia la escalera de troncos y subió torpemente por ella, dejando caer su cuerpo agotado sobre el colchón de paja que había en el suelo. Le dolía la cabeza, todo aquello era horrible. Tiempo, lo único que necesitaba era tiempo, para asimilarlo todo, para organizar sus sentimientos.

- Vino para que yo la defraudase – Murmuró – Buscó mis defectos, pensaba que no era para ella ¡Maldita sea!

Saber aquello le había dolido mucho. Hermione se resistía a enamorarse de un tipo como él.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo ser Ron Weasley? Aparte de ser un maldito fracasado – Volvió a murmurar entre dientes.

Cerró los ojos y el dolor de cabeza aumentó, y con él sus inseguridades y sus complejos. Casi inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia la rodilla derecha y apretó con fuerza. Una lágrima resbaló por el borde exterior de sus ojos cerrados, y cayó sin pudor sobre el heno.

- Todo habría sido tan distinto – Añadió cerrando con mas vigor los dedos sobre la rodilla.

Nuevas lágrimas resbalaron y se estrellaron contra la paja. Ron se quedó allí, boca arriba, con la mano sobre su pierna, recordando todo lo que había sucedido, la mentira de Charlie, el deseo de Hermione de desenamorarse de él, y dejó que su tristeza, su frustración, su rabia y los restos de la culpa, escapasen lentamente de su cuerpo por medio de esas lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar a través de sus ojos cerrados.

Cuando Hermione entró en la casa pudo ver la luz de la cocina encendida. Charlie estaba allí, sentado con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos.

- Hola – Dijo tímidamente la joven.

El pelirrojo alzó sus ojos hacia ella, estaban enrojecidos y Hermione pudo adivinar que Charlie había llorado, pero su rostro seguía pareciendo calmado y una sonrisa lo adornaba.

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

- Mal. Cree que lo considero inferior a mí – Añadió Hermione con desanimo mientras separaba una silla y se sentaba frente a Charlie.

- ¿Y cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión? – Inquirió él ceñudo.

- Le expliqué porqué acepté venir aquí y creo que malinterpretó mis palabras. Yo no quise desenamorarme de él porque lo creyese menos que yo. Deseaba hacerlo porque yo misma no concebía que fuese capaz de enamorarme de esa forma tan absurda, tan ilógica, pero creo que he aprendido algo de todo esto Charlie.

- ¿Qué?

- El amor no tiene lógica.

Charlie rió y eso impulsó a Hermione a reír también. Pero las risas quedaron pronto sofocadas cuando volvieron a la realidad.

- Se le pasará, estará enfadado unos días y luego se le irá pasando.

- ¿De veras?

- Sí, lo conozco. Además ya verás, cuando se lo cuente a Harry, él lo ayudará a ver las cosas mas claras – Mientras decía eso Charlie se levantó de la silla y se quedó de pie frente a la mesa y a Hermione.

- Son muy buenos amigos – El pelirrojo asintió, Hermione también se puso en pie – Charlie ¿Cuándo piensas contarle la verdad a todos?

- Mañana, por la tarde, cuando regresen de trabajar. No quiero contarlo todo dos veces.

- He pensado que me marcharé cuando lo sepan. Ya no tendré nada que hacer aquí y mis padres habrán vuelto ya de su viaje a Estados unidos. Además Ron está enfadado, necesita tiempo y yo también.

- ¿Estás segura?

- No podría mirar a ningún miembro de tu familia a la cara después de haberles mentido. Además, sabes que en estas semanas habríamos acabado con todo esto, solo sucedió un poco antes.

- No cómo estaba planeado.

- No.

Charlie exhaló un sonoro suspiro y caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina. Hermione lo siguió cabizbaja.

- Será mejor que durmamos un poco. Mañana quiero ir a hablar con Tonks y necesito estar despejado – Murmuró el joven.

Ella asintió, y ambos subieron al piso superior encerrándose en sus respectivas habitaciones. Antes de meterse en la cama, Hermione se acercó a la ventana y se quedó con la vista clavada en el granero donde, a todas luces, aun seguiría Ron. Esperaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que las palabras de Charlie fuesen ciertas, y el enfado de Ron pasase pronto. Anhelaba también que el pelirrojo se diese cuenta que ella nunca pretendió ofenderlo al tratar de desenamorarse de él, que entendiese que era difícil para una chica como ella comportarse así. Cerró los ojos, aspiró la brisa fresca que entraba sutilmente por la ventana y se tumbó sobre la cama, esperando un día que no iba a ser nada fácil para ninguno de los que, en ese momento, habitaban aquella entrañable casa.

Unos rayos de sol iluminaban la blanca piel de su mano mientras daba vueltas a una cucharilla intentando disolver el azúcar en su taza de café. Con sus ojos castaños clavados en las figuras que rodeaban el Sheldonian Theatre de Oxford, Tonks trataba de mantener la mente en blanco. Había sido un viaje agotador, odiaba conducir de noche y cuando llegó a casa de su primo estaba agotada y le dolía la cabeza por mantener la concentración en la carretera. Suspiró, y desvió la mirada de aquellas figuras inertes hacia el líquido marrón y humeante de su taza. Los pesados pasos de alguien entrando en la cocina la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Ante ella un tipo alto, delgado, de cabello negro y torso tatuado, la miraba con sus ojos grises y una afable sonrisa desde la puerta.

- ¿Has descansado? – Tonks asintió con la cabeza, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa – Ayer llegaste muy alterada, nos asustaste.

- Lo siento, no me encontraba bien, pero estar aquí conseguirá que aclare muchas cosas – Respondió ella mientras se llevaba el borde de la taza a los labios con cautela para no abrasárselos.

El hombre pasó junto a ella y le revolvió el cabello con ternura, se acercó a la cafetera y se sirvió un poco de café, ocupando luego una silla cerca de la joven.

- ¿Sabe tu madre que estás aquí? – Preguntó él mientras añadía unas cucharaditas de azúcar al café.

- Les dejé una nota, no tardarán en leerla. No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo Sirius. Solo necesito unos días, tal vez hasta el viernes.

- Sabes que no nos importa que estés con nosotros todo el tiempo que necesites, siempre eres bien recibida en esta casa – Dijo Sirius, dejando de añadir azúcar a su endulzado café.

Un nuevo sonido de pasos se dejó oír en la cocina y otro hombre entró en ella. Presentaba un aspecto muy distinto al de Sirius, parecía cansado, pero su rostro era amable y estaba enmarcado por un liso cabello castaño, casi grisáceo.

- Buenos días – Saludó con voz aun adormecida.

- Buenos días Remus – Respondieron los otros al unísono.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Preguntó acercándose a la joven.

- Sí Remus, gracias.

- Aparecerte así, en plena noche, nos asustaste querida.

Tonks agachó la cabeza y continuó moviendo el líquido de su taza.

- Esta semana será un incordio – Dijo de pronto Sirius para cambiar el tema de conversación ya que su prima parecía algo deprimida – Demasiado papeleo en comisaría, odio el papeleo, me gusta mas el trabajo a pie de calle, yo no soy como Remus – Rió sonoramente – Él es un ratón de biblioteca.

Su compañero lo miró con los ojos entornados y movió la cabeza con resignación.

- Tengo que ir, queda un mes para que comience de nuevo la universidad Sirius, he de preparar infinidad de cosas para presentarlas a mis alumnos en este nuevo curso – Se explicó innecesariamente el hombre que después de servirse algo de café, fue a sentarse junto a su compañero.

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa irónica y él rodó los ojos, algo molesto. Tonks no pudo evitar sofocar una risa, siempre había visto como a su primo le gustaba sacar de sus casillas a Remus. Tras unos minutos de conversación en la que los dos hombres acribillaron a preguntas a Tonks, sobre como estaban todos por Londres, o que tal iba su vida, Remus se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina rumbo a la habitación para vestirse e ir a la biblioteca, no sin antes apremiar a Sirius para que no llegase tarde a comisaría.

- Es como mi madre – Refunfuño el primo de Tonks al ver salir a su compañero de la cocina.

- No sé que harías sin él Sirius – Añadió la joven mientras recogía las tazas de la mesa y las dejaba dentro de la pila.

- Ahora que estamos solos y no está Remus para censurarlo todo, dime la verdad ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Tonks se giró y se encontró de bruces con los grises y perspicaces ojos de su primo. Tragó saliva y se sentó una vez más junto a él.

- Charlie Weasley.

- ¿Qué ocurre con él?... ¿Le pasó algo grave? – El tono de voz de Sirius denotó preocupación.

- Mas o menos, va a casarse a finales de este mes.

- ¿Charlie? ¿Charlie Weasley? ¿El Charlie que todos conocemos? Creí que el matrimonio no estaba hecho para un tipo como él – Exclamó con aire de incredulidad.

- Yo también y ya ves. Lo cazaron – Tonks bajó la vista al suelo y suspiró.

- ¿Y eso es horrible porque…?

- Porque él no debe casarse con nadie, Sirius, Charlie es solo… mío.

- Tonks… - Sirius miraba a su prima con los ojos muy abiertos, sin comprender del todo lo que trataba de decirle.

- No quiero que lo haga Sirius, no me había dado cuenta lo importante que es para mí hasta que no lo he visto con ella. Creí que nunca sería de otra, él siempre volvía a mí, año tras año. Y ahora, esta vez, no regresó solo. Tengo un miedo atroz a perderlo, creo que… Sirius creo que estoy enamorada de Charlie y no lo había pensado hasta ahora, hasta que he visto que tal vez lo pierda para siempre ¿Crees que estoy loca? – Sirius aun sin salir de su asombro movió la cabeza negando – Lo besé y creo que fue lo peor que pude hacer.

- ¿Besaste a un chico que va a casarse en unas semanas? – Tonks asintió - Y le explicaste el motivo, supongo.

- No, huí, por eso estoy aquí. No sé que decirle ¿y si él no siente lo mismo?, es mas es imposible que sienta lo mismo, se supone que va a casarse y eso solo puede significar que está enamorado de ella… ¿Qué hago Sirius?

El hombre se levantó y caminó hacia la pila apoyándose sobre ella con ambas manos, luego se giró hacia su prima y dijo con voz firme.

- No es fácil lo que te está pasando prima, pero huir no es la solución, tarde o temprano volverás a verlo y tendrás que enfrentarte a él. Si Charlie está enamorado de esa chica, no debes hacer cosas como esas, porque solo te dañas a ti misma. Acéptalo. Pero si hay una sola cosa que te haga pensar que él siente lo mismo que tú, entonces no te des por vencida. Piensa estos días, analízalo todo y luego vuelve a casa y enfréntate a él, y a ti misma, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Con lo que hiciste estoy seguro, y como hombre sé lo que te digo, que Charlie Weasley está ahora sumido en un mar de dudas, y eso no es justo para él ¿No crees?

Tonks se pasó la mano por el cabello, estaba segura que esa sería la respuesta de Sirius y en cierto modo ella también pensaba igual, solo necesitaba oírlo de boca de alguien que la quisiera y con quién tuviese la confianza suficiente para hablarlo. La voz severa de Remus se oyó desde las habitaciones de dentro…

- ¡Sirius Black! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Volverás a llegar tarde!

El primo de Tonks miró hacia la puerta de la cocina y sonrió resignado.

- Odio cuando tiene razón, ¿Qué vas ha hacer mientras estamos fuera?

- Daré una vuelta por la ciudad, iré de compras, creo que eso ayuda – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Sí, eso dicen.

Sirius se acercó a su prima le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la cocina dejándola sentada junto a la mesa. Unos minutos después, ambos hombres abandonaron la casa, Tonks se dio una ducha decidida a vagabundear un poco por las calles de Oxford, aunque sabía que ni las compras, ni la animada ciudad podrían sacar a Charlie Weasley y a aquel beso de su mente.

Tumbada bocabajo sobre la cama con las piernas elevadas y entrecruzadas, hojeaba Luna una revista de moda que Ginny le había prestado unos días antes, cuando oyó el débil repiqueteo de algo sobre su puerta. Dejó de hojear la revista y miró hacia la puerta, una esperada voz de hombre se oyó al otro lado.

- Luna ¿Estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?

La joven no se movió de posición, y dijo tratando de no mostrar su impaciencia y su curiosidad.

- Solo tienes que empujar la puerta Rolf.

Y así fue, lentamente el joven abrió la puerta y se quedó de pie en el umbral. Luna seguía sobre la cama con la revista abierta por la última página que había estado mirando antes de la intromisión del rubio muchacho. Estaba ataviada con un corto pijama de verano de dos piezas, Rolf dio un paso atrás y fijó la vista en el suelo.

- Necesito hablar contigo, pero si lo prefieres esperaré a que te vistas.

- Estoy vestida Rolf, ¿O acaso tú me ves desnuda? – Luna no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio como las mejillas de Rolf adquirían un leve color sonrojado.

- No quería que te sintieras incómoda.

- No lo estoy, pero si tú lo estás, me pongo algo más.

- No, estás bien así – Rolf tragó saliva, y elevó sus castaños ojos hacia la joven que ya se había sentado en la cama y no dejaba de sonreír ante el bochorno del muchacho.

Rolf se atrevió por fin a entrar y ella pudo observar que llevaba algo bajo el brazo, eran sus cuadernos de dibujo. El joven notó que la muchacha se había dado cuenta de los objetos que portaba, y dijo con voz firme.

- Después de ver esto habrás pensado lo peor de mí, incluso que soy un degenerado o algo por el estilo.

- No, ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente – Mintió descaradamente.

- Me alegro, porque no soy ningún pervertido, por eso quisiera explicarte porque hago esto, porque te dibujo una y otra vez.

- Me gustaría oírlo – Admitió Luna con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes de curiosidad.

Con un leve toque de la palma de una de sus manos sobre la cama, la joven lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella. Rolf dudó un poco, pero finalmente se atrevió a hacerlo.

- Dibujo desde muy pequeño, es mi afición, aunque muy poca gente lo sabe. Al principio solía pintar paisajes, animales, a mis padres. Fue entonces, en aquel verano que vine a Londres por primera vez y te conocí, cuando vi algo en ti que hizo que quisiera plasmarte en cada momento. Siempre he sido un chico raro, mi aspecto físico no me ayudaba a relacionarme con los demás y eso hizo que me fuese encerrando en mí mismo, me volví demasiado reservado. Excepto por la pintura y la naturaleza, no tengo entusiasmo por nada más en la vida. Sin embargo tú me pareciste la chica mas alegre, positiva y apasionada del mundo. Todo te causaba sorpresa y la cosa mas insignificante arrancaba de tu rostro muecas y gestos asombrosos. Era para mí un reto inmortalizar cada uno de esos gestos, y llenar mis dibujos de una vitalidad de la que yo carecía, y en cierto modo envidiaba. Tú Luna, eres todo lo que siempre he deseado ser. Tú tienes esa parte de la alegría y la energía que yo jamás he logrado despertar en mí, por culpa de mis inseguridades y mis complejos ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me gustaría fotografiarte?

- No, no lo recuerdo.

- Fue durante aquel verano, no me dejaste hacerlo, dijiste _"¿Para qué quieres una foto mía? Olvídalo"_.

- ¡Cielos! ¿Fui tan grosera?

Luna encogió el rostro avergonzada, Rolf rió suavemente.

- Eras una niña, pero ese fue el motivo por el cual aprendí a memorizar tu rostro. Sin embargo era difícil porque cambiabas de expresión a cada segundo. Sé que me tenías desconfianza, por la forma en que te miraba, pero la razón era únicamente esa. Mis vacaciones terminaban y yo deseaba seguir dibujando tu semblante siempre alegre y despreocupado, y retenía en mi memoria cada cambio de tu rostro – Luna miraba al joven con los ojos muy abiertos, con una mezcla de ternura y compasión que hacía que se le encogiese el corazón. Rolf esbozó una sonrisa ladeada conocía tan bien cada gesto de la joven que podía saber que pensaba con solo ver su cara – No te preocupes, es cierto que mi aspecto físico a condicionado un poco mi vida, mi relación con las chicas prácticamente no ha existido, pero aprendí a vivir con ello así que ahora casi lo he superado.

- El cambio ha sido bastante sorprendente – Se atrevió a decir la joven.

- Solo el físico, sigo el mismo que cuando tenía dieciséis años, igual de reservado, igual de raro. Tú solías decírselo mucho a Ginny – Volvió a sonreír, Luna se puso roja y agachó la cabeza – No eres muy discreta, esa es otra de tus buenas cualidades, no escondes nada.

- ¡Oh lo siento!

Rolf se puso en pie y se quedó frente a la joven que seguía con las mejillas muy rojas. El muchacho se quedó contemplándola un rato sin hablar, y eso hizo que Luna se atreviese a levantar el rostro hacia él, encontrándose con sus misteriosos y escrutadores ojos castaños.

- No conocía esa expresión, jamás te había visto tan avergonzada.

- Lo estoy, siento que me comporté muy mal contigo la última vez que estuviste aquí. No me di la oportunidad de conocerte. Hice lo mismo que los demás, me guié por lo que veía.

- Toma, son para ti – Rolf extendió hacia la muchacha los cuadernos de dibujo – Lo traje con intención de regalártelos después de explicártelo todo, pero eres demasiado curiosa y lo descubriste antes. Por eso me enojé, no quería que lo supieras así, aparte de que no está bien hurgar en las cosas de los demás.

Luna sonrió tímidamente notando como sus mejillas aumentaban la intensidad del color, y luego agarró los cuadernos que el joven le ofrecía.

- Me gustan mucho, gracias.

- No hay de qué, será mejor que bajemos a desayunar.

Diciendo eso Rolf se giró con intención de abandonar la habitación de la joven cuando la voz de ésta lo frenó justo en el umbral de la puerta.

- Si algún día quieres que pose para ti, lo haré.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y clavó en ella sus castaños y sorprendidos ojos.

- ¿De verdad?

Luna asintió mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba los cuadernos sobre la cama.

- Me encantaría.

Rolf se mordió el labio inferior, y su rostro se iluminó de una forma casi cegadora. Luna tragó saliva nerviosa y su corazón golpeó con fuerza el pecho.

- Tengo que comprar lienzo y un caballete, no pienso dibujarte en una hoja de cuaderno. Y necesito pinceles y pinturas nuevas. Te haré un retrato a todo color, será fantástico – Mientras hablaba el joven caminaba de un lado a otro contando con los dedos y haciendo muecas de exaltación.

Luna sofocaba una risa, era divertido verlo tan entusiasmado y se sentía halagada al saber que ella provocaba aquel apasionamiento en él.

- Gracias Luna. Iré hoy mismo a la ciudad.

- Puedo acompañarte si lo deseas.

La sonrisa de Rolf aumentó y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Luna exhaló un profundo suspiro mientras veía como el joven abandonaba entusiasmado la habitación rumbo al piso inferior. Posar para él era una forma de liberar un poco la carga que notaba en su corazón después de la conversación sincera de Rolf. Abrió las puertas de su armario ropero y se vistió, luego bajó a la cocina donde ya la esperaba los dos hombres para dar comienzo al desayuno. Mientras comían, Luna pudo ver como la sonrisa no desapareció de los labios del joven en ningún momento y eso logró hacerla sentir satisfecha, sabiendo que ella había sido capaz de provocar esa mueca difícil de ver en el rostro de muchacho, y en cierta forma creía que esa sonrisa le pertencia única y exclusivamente a ella.

La Madriguera estaba una mañana más inundada por un agradable olor a café y tortitas. Molly canturreaba en la cocina oyendo el crepitar de la masa en la sartén mientras sus hijos, menos madrugadores porque estaban de vacaciones, hacían acto de presencia en el lugar. Ginny fue la primera en ocupar su sitio en la mesa, y tras ella apareció Bill y su familia al completo. Victoire comenzó a mariposear alrededor de su abuela implorándole las tortitas, pero su madre le regañó con dulzura para que se apartase del fuego y se sentase a la mesa de inmediato. Charlie y Hermione coincidieron al salir de la habitación y bajaron juntos a la cocina. Ginny no apartó sus ojos de ellos. Hermione recorrió con la mirada la mesa y pudo observar que Ron no se encontraba allí, miró a Charlie de soslayo y esté, sin decir palabra, apretó la mandíbula entendiendo a la perfección la mirada de su amiga. Molly se giró hacia su familia con la bandeja de tortitas humeantes y las dejó sobre la mesa.

- Buenos días a todos, Hermione, Charlie sentaos a desayunar por favor… ¿Dónde está Ron?

Nadie contestó a la pregunta de la Señora Weasley, así que con el ceño fruncido abandonó la cocina y subió con paso firme la escalera en dirección a la habitación de su hijo menor. Hermione tragó saliva mientras observaba el rostro tenso de Charlie. Molly bajó unos segundos después con aire desanimado.

- Ron no está en su cama… Ginny, ¿Puedes ir al granero? Estoy segura que ha pasado la noche otra vez allí, ese chico no tiene remedio y si no llega pronto se quedará sin desayunar, hoy tenemos que ir a Londres para alquilar los trajes de la boda.

La chica resopló, sus tortitas estaban calientes y siempre era ella la encargada de despertar a Ron, estuviese en el lugar que estuviese. Lentamente arrastró la silla hacia atrás para levantarse pero Charlie lo hizo antes diciendo.

- Iré yo mama.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa y rápidamente volvió a colocar la silla en su lugar llevándose a la boca un trozo de su apetecible desayuno.

- Muy bien Charlie, pero trae a tu hermano a la mesa o yo misma lo sacaré del granero por una de sus orejas.

Hermione siguió nerviosa con la mirada a Charlie mientras éste abandonaba la cocina y la casa. Iba a ser muy difícil impedir que aquella soleada mañana todos marchasen a la ciudad, aunque eso fuese una completa perdida de tiempo.

Empujó con fuerza la enorme puerta de madera y sin dudarlo subió por los troncos de la improvisada escalera. Como esperaba Ron estaba allí, dormido. Charlie tomó aire y zarandeó con cautela el hombro de su hermano. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos despacio entrecerrándolos al sentir la molestia de la claridad del día.

- Buenos días, ¿Te encuentras mejor?

El muchacho no contestó, y se limitó a sentarse mientras se sacudía del cabello el heno.

- Mamá quiere que vayas a desayunar, o ella misma vendrá a buscarte – Añadió Charlie con voz dulce.

- No tengo hambre.

- Sigues enfadado.

- No sé como me siento. Sí, creo que estoy enfadado y decepcionado – Dijo Ron sacudiéndose ahora la camiseta.

- No te culpo, yo en tu lugar no dejaría que nadie me hablase, al menos en muchos días.

- ¿Está ella en la cocina? – Charlie asintió, Ron chasqueó la lengua - ¡Maldita sea! No quiero verla.

- No tendrás que hacerlo mucho tiempo mas, Hermione se irá esta misma noche, después de que le contemos la verdad a todos.

- ¿Se va? ¿Dónde? – Inquirió Ron con el ceño fruncido.

- A su casa en Londres, sus padres ya están a punto de regresar de Nueva York, o tal vez ya lo hayan hecho.

Durante un minuto ninguno de los dos hermanos dijo nada. Ron se limitó a mirar las puntas de heno que estaban repartidas por la tarima de madera, mientras Charlie lo contemplaba algo preocupado.

- Huye – Observó Ron.

- No, no huye. Pero cree que después de que la verdad se descubra ella ya no tiene nada más que hacer aquí, además tú quieres estar solo y ella lo acepta – Contestó Charlie sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su hermano.

- ¿Así, sin mas?

- ¿Qué quieres Ron? – Preguntó con paciencia.

- No lo sé, no quiero que se vaya.

- Pues díselo.

- No puedo, ahora no puedo. Necesito tiempo para que se me quite este mal humor.

Charlie exhaló un ruidoso suspiro, Ron entonces giró sus ojos azules hacia su hermano.

- Debería estar más enfadado, me gustaría estar más enfadado, pero no lo estoy. Me decepcionaste Charlie, creí que había más confianza entre nosotros…

- Tienes razón, te fallé y no sabes cuanto lo siento – Admitió el joven.

- Ella dijo que quería desenamorarse de mí porque yo no entraba en sus planes – El rostro de Ron se tornó melancólico.

- Es cierto, esa era su intención, pero no lo logró. Creo que le has enseñado algo a Hermione…

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tú. Así, tan insignificante como te crees. Le has enseñado que la vida es impredecible y no se puede planear, que el futuro está muy lejos y que el amor no tiene lógica.

Las palabras de Charlie lograron arrancar una leve sonrisa de los labios de Ron.

- Tómate tu tiempo Ron, para pensar, y para perdonarnos cuando estés preparado para hacerlo. Anda vamos, mamá estará a punto de venir y juró sacarte de aquí por una oreja. Además sigue empecinada en ir a la ciudad para alquilar los trajes de la boda…

- ¿Y vamos a ir? ¿Para qué? – Inquirió Ron con el ceño fruncido – No pienso ir.

- Pues tendrás que explicárselo tú a mamá y ya sabes que es la más terca de todos nosotros, no sé como lo harás, ¿o piensas decirle la verdad? Lo harás tú, porque yo solo lo haré cuando estén todos.

Ron resopló con fuerza y apretó los labios resignado. Charlie se puso en pie y su cabeza chocó levemente con el techillo inclinado de madera.

- No alquilaremos nada, sería inútil ya que en unas horas todo se descubrirá, ya improvisaremos algo para no hacerlo. Vamos, salgamos de aquí – Añadió mientras le hacía con la mano un gesto a su hermano para que se levantase del suelo.

Ron suspiró y obedeció a regañadientes a su hermano mayor, siguiéndolo en su bajada por los troncos de la escalera y en su camino hacia la casa, arrastrando los pies, sin apetito y pensando en todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y en lo que Charlie le había dicho. Aun así, seguía enfadado y aquel mal humor no se iba a pasar tan fácilmente, y todavía tendría que soportar un insufrible día de absurdas compras junto a ella.

* * *

**Hola a todos, regresé. **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Gracias a Riswe, nena weasley granger, Gilraen Valdamir, daniia, Gelen, Amidalexxa, danielaweasley, julian, Mely Weasley, Yamileth li, Karli de Malfoy, Jezykah Thalie Lovegood, Dulce Weasley, Honney Granger, saralpp, alastor82, Ginny2812, Dinosaur., susy snape, Madame Delacour, Kisa KuchiKy, Naye, Anney Lime, Micolita, Copia Pirata, njss, IDALIA2209, Zoe, Daniiielaa098, MiiZi-'-Yomi, Clairelady, Mis Pequitas, Bansheera, Mia Letters, caro y Marielita, por comentar el último capitulo, de veras mil gracias.**

**Sé que siempre contesto vuestros comentarios antes de publicar pero como mañana no podre conectarme en todo el día, me parecía injusto que no pudieseis leer el capi hasta el jueves, así que el mismo jueves si nada lo impide contestaré vuestros comentarios (me ha sido imposible hacerlo antes), por mp o editando esta nota de autor para quienes no tengan cuenta en ff.**

**Gracias por la comprensión y la paciencia...**

**Besos, Maria.**


	16. La joven de la estrella

**16. La joven de la estrella****  
**  
El desayuno trascurrió sin mayor relevancia, a no ser porque la Señora Weasley, después de regañar a Ron una vez mas por dormir en el granero, no dejó de hablar sobre los preparativos de la ficticia boda. Logrando, que las pocas ganas de engullir tortitas de Ron, se volviesen casi nulas. Por suerte un soplo de aire fresco para el pelirrojo entró en la casa cuando Harry llegó a la Madriguera. En un suspiro Ron se levantó de la mesa, y sin dejar a penas que su amigo diese los correspondientes buenos días, lo sacó a rastras de la cocina por un brazo y ambos salieron al jardín. Hermione pudo comprobar como el enfado de Ron no había rebajado ni medio gramo después de haber llenado algo su estómago, porque el joven no se había dignado a mirarla en ningún momento.

Con un gesto disimulado de la cabeza Charlie le indicó a Hermione que lo siguiese. Caminaron hacia la habitación del joven, éste cerró con sumo cuidado la puerta mientras la muchacha se sentaba sobre la cama a la vez que soltaba un fuerte y sonoro resoplido.

- Charlie debemos hacer algo con respecto a eso de ir a la ciudad hoy, es absurdo.

El pelirrojo no habló en ese instante, y se limitó a asomarse a la ventana observando como su hermano arrastraba al pobre Harry hacia el granero, sonrió y añadió en voz baja, pero de forma bastante audible.

- Se lo va a contar.

Hermione miró al muchacho un poco desconcertada, y se levantó de la cama acercándose a la ventana, pudiendo ver el instante justo en que ambos amigos entraban en el edificio de madera y cerraban la puerta.

- Me voy a morir de la vergüenza – Dijo encogiendo el rostro.

Charlie sin embargo sonrió con mas intensidad.

- No te preocupes por eso, a fin de cuentas pronto lo sabrán todos – Se hizo un silencio mientras Hermione caminaba hacia la cama de Charlie y volvía a sentarse sobre ella.

- ¿Vamos a ir a Londres?

- Me temo que no nos queda otra opción.

- Pero es absurdo Charlie. No pienso alquilar ningún traje de novia, sería ridículo hacerlo – Dijo Hermione mirándolo con ojos severos.

- No vamos a hacerlo Hermione, iremos a la ciudad pero ni tú, ni Ron, ni yo alquilaremos nada. Ron ya lo sabe, lo acordé con él – Hubo otro silencio cuando el joven vio como el semblante de la muchacha dejaba de estar serio y se volvía melancólico – No quiere que te vayas.

Una sonrisa curvó levemente los labios de Hermione mientras un rubor coloreaba sus pálidas mejillas.

- ¿Te lo dijo? ¿Cuándo?

- Hace unos minutos, cuando fui a despertarlo al granero, sigue enfadado – Añadió rápidamente al ver como el rostro de Hermione mostraba cada vez mas felicidad.

- Pero no quiere que me vaya.

- No, pero no va a pedirte que te quedes – Le advirtió intentando que su voz sonase dulce para no dañarla.

- Lo sé, lo conozco. Pero no quiere que me vaya, ahora no sé que hacer – Mientras decía eso Hermione se había levantado de la cama y había caminado hacia la ventana clavando sus ojos en la puerta cerrada del granero – Creo que mi decisión de irme dependerá de lo que pase esta noche, de la reacción de tu familia.

Charlie emitió un sonoro suspiro, y anduvo unos pasos hacia la puerta de su dormitorio.

- Sigo pensando que es una estupidez ir a la ciudad, y no sé cómo vamos a hacer para convencer a tu madre de que no alquilaremos nada – Añadió la joven sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

- Tendremos que echarle mucha imaginación – Respondió Charlie sin darle demasiada importancia – Voy a casa de Tonks, tengo una conversación pendiente con ella.

Sin decir nada mas salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione sin apartar la vista del granero, intentado adivinar cual estaba siendo la reacción de Harry al oír toda la verdad.

Jamás en sus doce años de conocerlo, Ron había visto los verdes ojos de Harry abrirse de esa forma tan descomunal. No hablaba, indudablemente no podía hacerlo, porque Harry intentaba asimilar cada una de las palabras que atropelladamente, y en medio de resoplidos y maldiciones su amigo le había hablado, o casi escupido. Ron esperaba pacientemente a que Harry dijese algo, le daba tiempo para que lo digiriese todo y le aportase un poco de luz a toda aquella situación. Por fin los ojos de Harry parecieron volver a tomar sus dimensiones de siempre y se humedeció los labios antes de decir.

- No puedo creerlo.

Ron no esperaba que aquellas palabras fueran las primeras que oyese de la boca de su amigo, aunando mas paciencia volvió a esperar, con la confianza de que Harry volviese a hablar y así fue.

- Todo era mentira, es increíble. Jamás lo habría sospechado – Se pasó la mano por su oscuro cabello, y luego por la frente para limpiarse las gotas de sudor que se retenían en sus sienes – Tengo calor, y así no puedo pensar. Debes sentirte fatal Ron.

- Sí, explicarte como me siento es muy complicado.

Harry volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras caminaba un poco hasta una de las vacas comenzando a acariciarle el lomo, el animal bufó.

- Todo tiene su parte positiva, claro – Añadió.

Ron frunció el entrecejo intentado adivinar que era lo positivo que tenía toda aquella desagradable situación.

- Hermione está libre.

Lo había dicho mientras se giraba hacia su pelirrojo amigo elevando las cejas. Ron no cambió la expresión de las suyas, que seguían muy juntas y con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Sí, eso es cierto.

- No disimules, te mueres por estar con ella.

Ron chasqueó la lengua sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón. Harry sonrió y se alejó del animal acercándose de nuevo a él.

- Ron, es normal que estés enfadado y supongo que necesitarás algún tiempo para que se te pase. Pero piensa que a pesar de que esto es horrible, porque las mentiras siempre lo son, no creo que ni Charlie, ni Hermione tuviesen intención de hacerte daño. Y si lo meditas bien tú tienes parte de responsabilidad en tu sufrimiento, jugaste, igual que jugó ella. Te enamoraste aun creyendo que era la novia de tu hermano, no actuaste bien Ron, y por eso tu conciencia no te dejaba vivir.

- Lo sé, pero dijo que se quería desenamorar de mí, que no estoy en sus planes – Ron había dejado de estar ceñudo y hablaba con un tono irónico.

- Hermione es diferente a ti, no lo dudes nunca. Pero eso no significa que seas menos que ella Ron, no te martirices. Su vida estaba enfocada a otras personas, y tú a través de Charlie irrumpiste en ella. Para Hermione eso debió ser muy desconcertante, eres un tipo peculiar, pero ya ves, como bien dijiste trató de desenamorase de ti, pero no lo consiguió ¿Crees que una chica tan inteligente como ella no sabría valorar otras cosas en ti que la siguiesen enloqueciendo? Por el amor de Dios Ron, ella supo ver mas allá, incluso mas de lo tú eres capaz de ver.

Harry creyó percibir una sonrisa en los labios de su amigo, pero éste sin duda, pretendía disimularla.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Dejar que las cosas fluyan, que tu enfado pase, y ver cómo es tu relación con ella a partir de ahora.

- Hermione se va esta noche.

Harry arrugó el gesto.

- ¿Se va? – Ron asintió – Supongo que es lo mas razonable una vez que todos sepan la verdad, debe ser embarazoso para ella quedarse aquí.

- ¿Y si se va, de qué forma voy a saber como será mi relación con ella?

- Pídele que se quede.

- No, no voy a hacer eso – Contestó Ron mas terco que nunca.

- Entonces solo te queda esperar que algo le haga cambiar de opinión, y si eso no ocurre, se irá y tú te quedarás aquí frustrado, maldiciendo y lamentándote de ti mismo como siempre. Y esta vez si puedes evitar lo que va a suceder – Harry metía el dedo en la llaga sin piedad, y lo supo cuando vio como su amigo encogía el gesto con rabia.

Ron no contestó a la provocación de Harry porque, aun sabiendo que su amigo llevaba razón, él no podía y ni quería ceder tan  
rápido y si Hermione deseaba irse, él tendría que dejarla marchar. Harry esperaba a que su pelirrojo amigo dijese algo, pero cuando pasaron unos segundos mas sin pronunciar palabra, supo que aquella conversación había terminado, al menos por aquella mañana.

- ¿Qué has pensado hacer hoy? – Preguntó Ron cambiando el gesto de enfado por uno mas relajado.

- En realidad nada – Contestó Harry en medio de un resoplido - ¿Y tú?

- Te parecerá estúpido, de hecho lo es teniendo en cuenta lo que acabo de contarte, pero mi familia y yo vamos a Londres a alquilar los trajes para la boda de Hermione, Charlie y mío.

- Pero…

- Ya no digas nada, estoy que me lleva el diablo. Charlie quiere contarlo esta noche cuando estén todos en casa y mientras seguimos manteniendo el circo en pie hasta esa hora. Claro que ya ha dejado dicho que intentemos no alquilar nada, inventándonos alguna escusa – Harry torció el gesto – Sí lo sé, será difícil convencer a mi madre, te apuesto lo que quieras a que regresamos con al menos un traje.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa, aquello era justo lo que él había pensado, conociendo a la señora Weasley iba a ser casi una misión imposible regresar a casa sin nada.

- Me encantaría ver como lo vais ha hacer – Dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

- Pues ven con nosotros, te lo iba a proponer. No quiero pasar toda la mañana con Charlie y Hermione a solas – Ron notó que Harry dudaba un poco, por eso añadió – Ginny también viene.

No hizo falta decir nada mas porque Harry accedió de inmediato a acompañarlos. Indudablemente aquella decisión del joven, hizo muy feliz a cierta pelirroja cuando Ron anunció en la casa que su amigo iría a la ciudad con ellos.

Mientras Charlie empujaba la cancela de los Tonks sudaba, era inevitable hacerlo. Iba a enfrentarse a una de las situaciones mas difíciles de su vida, pedir explicaciones a su mejor amiga sobre un beso. Todo dependía de lo que ella le dijese. Si le confesaba que había algo mas, Charlie no dudaría ni un solo instante en decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero si Tonks seguía pensando en él como siempre, volvería a guardarse ese sentimiento y esta vez para siempre. Por eso mientras estaba a punto de pulsar el timbre de la puerta, su dedo temblaba. Charlie se rió de si mismo. Tenía veintiocho años, había pasado por infinidad de aventuras en su vida de arqueólogo, y ahora temblaba de miedo ante la respuesta de una chica. Era absurdo, muy absurdo. Tensó su dedo y apretó con firmeza el botón del timbre. Sonó, y la espera pareció una eternidad mientras los latidos de su corazón casi lo dejaban sordo. La puerta se abrió, y Andrómeda Tonks asomó su siempre bien peinada cabeza por ella.

- Charlie, querido, ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

- Buenos días Andrómeda, no quería molestar, pero necesito hablar con Ton… con Nymphadora – Charlie llamó a la joven por su nombre de pila porque sabía que la Señora Tonks no era partidaria del afán de su hija por ocultarlo.

- ¿Dora? Oh cielos Charlie pasa, Dora no está – Añadió la mujer abriendo completamente la puerta para que el muchacho entrase.

- Entonces no se preocupe, volveré mas tarde – Dijo sonriéndole y dando un paso hacia atrás.

- No lo sabes ¿Dora no te dijo nada? Que extraño. Charlie, ella no está porque anoche decidió marcharse unos días a Oxford a casa de mi primo Sirius – La mujer extendió la palma de la mano en un ademán para que el joven no siguiese en la puerta.

Aquellas palabras de la madre de Tonks cayeron sobre el joven Weasley como un jarro de agua fría, ¿Se había marchado? ¿Sin avisarlo? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Andrómeda pudo notar el desconcierto de Charlie mientras éste pasaba sin mirarla por delante de ella, entrando al fin en la casa.

- Deberíamos estar acostumbrados. A veces no sé que hacer con esta chica – Se lamentó la mujer.

Pero Charlie seguía sin decir nada, y en su mente comenzó a agolparse muchas cosas. Tal vez Tonks se había sentido mal por besarlo, culpable porque él iba a casarse con otra. Tal vez el beso fue un impulso loco de los que ella tiene a veces y ahora no quería enfrentarlo. Aquel último pensamiento enfureció mucho a Charlie.

- ¿Dijo cuando pensaba regresar? – Las palabras salían con dificultad de su garganta.

- No exactamente, pero en su carta dejó escrito que tal vez estaría en Oxford hasta el viernes. Pero ya sabes como es esta chica, impredecible hasta el final. Tal vez decida volver antes, o tal vez se quede algunos días mas. No sabría decirte querido.

Charlie frunció los labios, todas sus esperanzas se habían esfumado y ahora ella estaba lejos. Él sabía donde vivía Sirius, había pasado en casa de aquellos dos hombres algunos días de vacaciones con Tonks años atrás, incluso tenía su número de teléfono, y por supuesto el de la chica. Era fácil localizarla, era sencillo pedirle explicaciones, era tan factible como agarrar un autobús y plantarse allí en un par de horas. La cabeza de Charlie comenzó a dolerle, mientras de fondo escuchaba la incansable y dulce voz de Andrómeda hablando de Tonks y sus arranques de rebeldía. Había huido, lo dejó allí, con la maldita duda. Charlie comenzó a sentir mucha rabia, era la primera vez que experimentaba un sentimiento así por ella.

- No iré a buscarla… - Musitó.

- ¿Cómo dices querido? – Preguntó la mujer cesando así su monólogo.

- Nada Andrómeda, tengo que irme, mi familia me está esperado debemos ir a Londres.

- ¡Oh! Tengo intención de llamar en breve a mi hija ¿Quieres que le diga que estuviste aquí?

- No, no le diga nada, esperaré a que regrese.

La señora Tonks frunció el ceño con reticencia para decir unos segundos después, cuando vio como Charlie agarraba el picaporte de la puerta con intención de marcharse.

- Muy bien, espero que no sea urgente lo que quieras decirle.

- Ya no lo es, gracias y siento haber molestado tan temprano.

- ¡Oh Charlie! No seas ridículo, querido. En esta casa tú no eres ninguna molestia, lo que lamento es que esta año no vengas tan a menudo como otros, pero entiendo porqué no lo haces – Mientras decía eso, con una voz extremadamente dulce, Charlie ya había salido de la casa, y tras un pertinente y amable gracias, se alejó dejando a la mujer en el umbral de la puerta.

Hermione no necesitó preguntarle a Charlie como había ido todo, porque el joven llegó mas pronto de lo esperado y con un humor de perros. Era difícil verlo enfadado, tenía un carácter afable y difícil de alterar, pero sin duda algo había pasado en aquella casa para que el pelirrojo hubiese vuelto echando humo por las orejas. Aun así Hermione se guardó sus ganas de preguntar a espera de que el humor de Charlie mejorase un poco, había aprendido que si un Weasley estaba de malas pulgas, había que darle tiempo.

Con los ánimos mas cargados de lo habitual, los Weasley se pusieron en marcha hacia la ciudad. Bill y su familia, no comprarían, ni alquilarían nada porque ellos ya traían de Francia sus trajes, así que decidieron pasar la mañana en el Zoológico mientras el resto se dedicaba a las compras. Viajaron en dos coches, el monovolumen rentado de Bill, y el sufrible Ford de los Weasley. Charlie conducía este último en el que viajaban algo apretados, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny. Mientras la Señora Weasley lo hizo en el de su hijo mayor. Nadie hablaba en el interior del coche azul turquesa. Charlie lo manejaba de forma brusca, como si toda su frustración y su enfado se liberase maltratando al vehículo. Ron a su lado, no habría la boca, y no dejaba de pensar qué era lo que le había sucedido a su hermano para que hubiese perdido el buen carácter que siempre lo caracterizaba. Además se suponía que él era el que debía estar enfadado. Aquello lo desconcertaba mucho, pero no estaba dispuesto a preguntarle nada. En los asientos de atrás, Harry se encontraba entre las dos chicas. Hermione no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, y evitaba a toda costa dirigir sus castaños ojos hacia alguno de los dos varones Weasley que ocupaban los asientos del piloto y copiloto respectivamente. Ginny durante un rato no apartó la vista de ellos, cada vez estaba mas segura de que algo pasaba entre su hermano y su novia. Habían discutido sin ninguna duda, y juzgar por la forma de conducir de Charlie había sido una disputa muy gorda. Pero sus pensamientos dejaron de ser para ellos cuando una de esas veces, y tras un largo y pronunciado suspiro de resignación, se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry mirándola fijamente. Ella le sonrió nerviosa, y él hizo lo mismo desviando la mirada hacia el frente. A partir de ese momento en aquel coche solo hubo una persona que mereciese la pena para Ginny Weasley, y ese era sin duda Harry Potter.

Bill se despidió de su madre dejándola en una céntrica y comercial calle de la ciudad, para luego marcharse con su familia dispuesto a disfrutar un agradable día en el Zoo. Molly no tardó en reunirse con el resto de sus hijos, y ya desde ese momento comenzó a organizar el día de compras. Dispuso dos grupos. Para ella Charlie no podía alquilar su traje en el mismo lugar donde su futura esposa lo haría, ya que podría correr el riesgo de verla con él antes de la boda, y eso era algo inconcebible, porque según la Señora Weasley, eso traía muy mala suerte. Por ese motivo, decidió que Charlie, fuese con Ginny y Harry a una tienda mientras ella acudía con Ron y Hermione a otra. Las protestas del menor de sus hijos varones no tardaron en escucharse.

- ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo con Charlie, y Ginny con vosotras?

- De eso nada – Contestó su hermana, que no estaba dispuesta a separarse de Harry durante toda la mañana.

- Pero es absurdo los grupos mamá. Chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos, así me parece más lógico – Ron seguía en sus trece, y Hermione comenzó a tener unas ganas locas de plantarle un buen bofetón en su cara llena de pecas, por terco y ridículo.

Era de esperar que Ron no quisiese ni acercarse a ella, y según como se estaba comportando, Hermione comenzó a tener las mismas ganas que él de estar a su lado, en otras palabras, ninguna. Así que esperó pacientemente a que esa panda de pelirrojos cabezotas dejase de discutir y la mañana pasase muy rápido. Charlie seguía sin hablar, mantenía la mirada perdida pareciendo encontrarse en cualquier lugar del planeta menos en aquella concurrida calle.

- Charlie necesita una mujer que le aconseje con su traje, y yo soy la chica perfecta ¿Verdad mamá? – Decía Ginny ante la mirada de rabia de su hermano.

- ¿Tú? ¿Acaso alguna vez has escogido el traje de novio de alguien? Oh, vamos Ginny las mujeres solo entorpecéis y alargáis las cosas. Seguro que será mas sencillo si yo acompaño a Charlie.

Ron y Ginny siguieron discutiendo unos minutos mas hasta que la voz de su madre, mas impaciente que nunca, se oyó sobre las de ellos.

- ¡Basta!

Los dos enmudecieron como si alguien les hubiese arrancado las lenguas de cuajo.

- Ginny tiene razón Ron, Charlie necesita un consejo femenino y tú también, sobre todo el mío. Mira como vas siempre, hecho un desastre. Maldita sea ¿Es que para ti no se inventaron los cinturones? Siempre con esos pantalones caídos. No se hable mas, los grupos serán como yo digo y listo.

Tras el ultimátum de su madre, Ginny miró a su hermano con aire de triunfo mientras éste resoplaba fastidiado. Hermione rodó los ojos, no iba a ser una mañana muy agradable. Así pues, y tal y como Molly había dicho, los dos grupos se separaron y entraron cada uno en un establecimiento.

Nada mas poner un pie en la tienda, y después de asegurarse que su madre había desaparecido de su vista, Charlie se giró hacia su hermana y Harry, diciendo.

- No pienso alquilar nada, me voy.

- ¿Cómo? – Inquirió Ginny atónita.

- Lo que oyes, no estoy de humor para esto. Haced lo que os de la gana yo me largo, necesito una copa.

El joven dio un paso al frente para salir de la tienda, pero Ginny lo detuvo agarrándolo por un brazo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Es por Hermione, habéis discutido ¿verdad?

Charlie miró a su hermana de forma impaciente, sin entender nada. Luego resopló y volvió a decir.

- Necesito una copa, o estrangularé a alguien. Estaré por ahí, volveré en un rato. Le diremos a mamá que no me gustó nada de lo que vi.

Con un leve movimiento se deshizo de la mano de Ginny y salió como un rayo del establecimiento. La muchacha se quedó mirándolo hasta que él dobló una esquina perdiéndose de su vista.

- Genial – Murmuró – Mi madre matará hoy a alguien.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

La voz de Harry sacó a Ginny de sus pensamientos, y resignada contestó.

- Ya lo oíste, haremos lo que nos de la gana ¿Qué te apetece?

Harry curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, había algo que le apetecía hacer desde hacía años y tenía que ver con los labios de Ginny, pero indudablemente aquel no era el mejor momento. Así que se limitó a decir.

- Te invito a un helado.

A Ginny le pareció una magnifica idea y por eso, ambos caminaron juntos, esquivando las tienda de ropa para que evitar ser vistos por Molly, y llegaron a una heladería cercana, ocupando una mesa. El lugar era confortable y alegre, Harry se acercó a la chica que servía los helados, y compró uno para él y otro para su feliz acompañante.

- Están de morros – Dijo Ginny mientras le daba un lametón a la bola de su helado.

Harry tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, ver a la chica de sus sueños lamer un helado de menta era demasiado tentador y excitante, así que decidió centrarse en el suyo antes de que la gravedad dejase de existir para cierta parte de su cuerpo. La joven al ver que el muchacho no decía nada continuó hablando.

- Me refiero a Charlie y a Hermione, creo que han discutido. Mi intuición me dice que no habrá boda.

Harry se atragantó al oír a la joven y comenzó a toser. Ginny se apresuró a acercarle un vaso de agua que había sobre la mesa. Harry bebió unos sorbos y pareció recuperar el aliento. La intuición de la pelirroja no iba mal encaminada, y si algo estaba bien claro era que entre Charlie y Hermione no habría ninguna boda. Ginny decidió dejar de hablar de su hermano y de sus problemas sentimentales, para centrase en lo que le interesaba, aquel chico que estaba sentado frente a ella comiéndose un helado de chocolate. La curiosidad seguía haciendo mella en su interior y tras el fallido intento de Luna por descubrir cual era la chica que le importaba a Harry, no había vuelto a tantear el terreno. Debía hacerlo ella misma, era muy sencillo, conocía al joven desde hacía mucho, y podía iniciar la conversación de forma casual, tal como así…

- Es una lástima que el verano pase tan rápido - Harry miró a la muchacha y asintió levemente, Ginny tragó saliva – El cielo del invierno no deja ver estrellas fugaces como aquella de la que tuvimos oportunidad de disfrutar la noche de la barbacoa.

Muy bien, Ginny había llegado al principio y esperaba también alcanzar el fin, el objetivo de esa conversación.

- Sí fue muy bonita, pero solo son estrellas, no deberías darles tanta importancia – Añadió Harry mientras procuraba que una gota de su helado de chocolate no se estampase contra su pantalón.

- Son importantes si guardan secretos, como el tuyo.

El joven arrugó el gesto y finalmente la gota cayó sobre la tela.

- ¿Secreto? Yo no tengo secretos – Se había sonrojado, y Ginny pudo notarlo.

- Claro que sí, Harry, esa chica la de la estrella. Aquella a la que deseaste felicidad incluso si tú nunca llegabas a formar parte de su vida. Ella es un gran secreto, al menos para mí – Los ojos castaños de Ginny centellearon mientras observaba como Harry tragaba saliva y su helado seguía derritiéndose.

- ¿Le pediste a Luna que me interrogase para averiguarlo, verdad?

- Si, pero decididamente no fue buena idea – Confesó con una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber de quién se trata?

- Soy muy curiosa.

Harry no evitó reír, y Ginny frunció el entrecejo de la misma forma que lo hacía Ron cuando se ofendía. El joven movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, era increíble que ella misma le hiciese esa pregunta, precisamente ella. Tal vez había llegado el momento de decírselo. Cormac parecía que había dejado de existir para Ginny, la humillación en la barbacoa había logrado desencantarla de él al fin, y ese repentino interés por saber quién era la chica que ocupaba su corazón, hacía que Harry albergara una esperanza de que tal vez no lo rechazase si él se decidía por fin a declararle lo que sentía por ella. Dejó el helado sobre el plato, se limpió en una servilleta de papel las manos que estaban pringosas por culpa del chocolate, tomó aire y dijo de forma pausada pero decidida.

- Está bien, lo sabrás… Ginny, la chica de la que estoy enamorado…

- ¡Harry!

Sin terminar la frase, el joven se giró de pronto hacia la voz que lo había llamado. Ginny desvió sus ojos hacia el mismo lugar. Una muchacha con el cabello negro y rasgos orientales se acercaba a él cargando numerosas bolsas. La pelirroja entornó los ojos, la chica era muy bonita, luego miró a Harry y pudo ver que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Cho! ¿Qué estás haciendo en Londres? – Preguntó el muchacho acercándose a ella y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

La joven desconocida respondió al abrazo de forma efusiva, logrando que todas las bolsas se estamparan contra la espalda de Harry.

- Ya ves, aquí estoy realizando algunas compras. Recordé que me dijiste que Londres era fantástico para encontrar lo que necesitaba y así es. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco – Añadió la muchacha una vez que se separó de Harry.

- ¿Cuándo regresarás a Manchester?

- El viernes, creo que para entonces ya habré comprado todo lo que necesito.

- ¿Y donde te alojas? – Preguntó Harry mientras le ayudaba a dejar las bolsas en una de las sillas de la heladería.

- En un hotel, fue muy difícil encontrar algo económico. No es gran cosa, pero me gusta.

Se oyó un carraspeo pronunciado, Harry sin dejar de sonreír giró la cabeza hacia el sonido que provenía de la garganta de Ginny. La pelirroja se había puesto en pie y lo miraba con las cejas levantadas, y una expresión de impaciencia en el rostro.

- Oh vaya, se me olvidaba que estabas aquí – Dijo el joven con sinceridad, consiguiendo que la cara de Ginny se tornase algo morada – Ginny te presentó a Cho Chang, una compañera de la universidad. Cho ella es Ginny Weasley, bueno, una… amiga.

"¿Bueno, una amiga?", aquel tono no le gustó lo mas mínimo a la chica Weasley, aun así estrechó la mano de la joven oriental. Harry le invitó a que los acompañara, y él mismo fue a por su helado. Tantas atenciones comenzaron a enfermar a Ginny que sin saber porqué, y sin motivo aparente, aquella Cho empezó a caerle tan mal como si le dieran una patada en el culo.

- No puedo creer que no me llamases, cuando decidiste venir a Londres.

- No quería molestar Harry.

- ¿Molestar? Cho, sabes que nada tuyo me molestaría. No voy a consentir que estés pagando un hotel viviendo yo en la misma ciudad.

Ginny comenzó a toser, aquella frase de Harry hizo que se le atragantase el trozo de helado que había mordisqueado. Si conocía a Harry la mitad de bien que creía conocerlo, sabía exactamente cual iba a ser su siguiente frase, y aunque esperaba no tener que oírla no le quedó mas remedio que hacerlo.

- Anularás tu habitación, y te quedarás en mi casa.

Ginny rodó los ojos, esa era exactamente la frase que no deseaba oír.

- Olvídalo Harry, sé como son tus tíos, me has hablado infinidad de veces sobre ellos y no creo que les haga ninguna gracia que me hospede allí.

"Chica sensata", pensó Ginny, comenzaba a caerle algo mejor.

- Me da igual lo que digan, no voy a dejar que mi mejor amiga pague por dormir teniendo un lugar en donde quedarse gratis. Ya me encargaré de convencerlos, hay una habitación vacía en esa casa. Además será hasta el viernes, no habrá problema.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos mirando con recelo al muchacho ¿Desde cuando Harry era tan terco? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con aquella chica? Ella le había dicho que no, pues entonces no había nada mas que hablar. Pero Harry se empeñaba en insistir, y después de discutir un poco mas con la joven finalmente Cho accedió, para profundo disgusto de Ginny.

- ¡Fantástico! – Exclamó abriendo mucho sus verdes ojos – Lo vas a pasar muy bien.

La efusividad de Harry terminó por conseguir que a Ginny se le agotase su escasa paciencia Weasley, bruscamente se levantó de la silla y dijo con voz ronca.

- Voy al baño.

Y caminando a grandes zancadas se alejó de ellos, murmurando cosas ininteligibles, desapareciendo tras la puerta del aseo con un sonoro portazo. Harry arrugó el gesto, sin entender del todo el comportamiento de Ginny, que siempre era dulce, mientras Cho se giraba hacia él con una pregunta hirviendo en su garganta desde que vio a la pelirroja.

- ¿Es ella? - Harry asintió dejando de estar ceñudo y esbozando una sonrisa – Es muy guapa y tiene mucho carácter.

- Sí, como toda su familia. Tenía ganas de que la conocieras, ha sido una sorpresa verte aquí hoy.

- La boda se acerca a pasos agigantados, estoy nerviosa. Aproveche que Cedric tenía que ir a visitar a unos parientes a Irlanda y decidí pasarme por aquí para terminar de comprar algunos detalles para mi vestido. Supongo que irás a mi boda ¿no? Cedric no para de recordármelo todo el tiempo – Decía Cho mientras terminaba su helado.

- No me la perdería por nada del mundo, pero aun falta un par de meses.

- Pasarán volando, y yo ya estoy echa un flan. Cielos Harry, espero que puedas ir acompañado de esa chica, sería genial verte con ella en mi boda.

Harry desvió sus ojos hacia la puerta aun cerrada del aseo, y suspiró esperanzado.

- Tal vez Cho.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y Ginny apareció por ella. Tenía un tono extraño en las mejillas mientras se acercaba hacia la mesa, y se sentaba en el mismo sitio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Ginny? – Preguntó preocupado Harry.

- Creo que el helado no me ha sentado muy bien – Mintió ella mirando descaradamente a Cho.

- Debe ser el calor, no le cae bien a nadie – Añadió Cho sin darle importancia a la mirada de la pelirroja.

Ginny sonrió de mala gana a la muchacha, y luego se permaneció allí, sentada, oyendo como ambos amigos no dejaban de hablar de la universidad, de sus aventuras en el campus y de mil cosas mas que ella no deseaba escuchar. Harry tenía mucha complicidad con aquella chica, alguien de la que ella jamás había oído hablar. El rostro de Ginny se desencajó rápidamente cuando una idea cruzó su aturdida mente, ¿Y si era ella la joven de la estrella? Tragó saliva con dificultad, se cruzó de brazos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que alguno de sus hermanos, o incluso su madre viniese a rescatarla. En ese instante supo que la semana no iba a ser muy agradable para ella, al menos mientras Cho estuviese allí, tan cerca de Harry.

Ron estaba hundido en el sofá frente a los probadores, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las piernas abiertas y barbilla clavada en el esternón. Su madre discutía unos metros mas alejada de él con el empleado de la tienda. Hermione esperaba pacientemente en la puerta del probador a que la señora Weasley regresase junto a ellos. La situación era incómoda y absurda. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes se había mirado desde que se separaron los grupos. Ron tenía los ojos fijos en la moqueta azul del establecimiento, y resoplaba constantemente logrando sacar a Hermione de sus casillas. Luchaba interiormente por no mirarla, cada gesto, cada parte del cuerpo de esa chica seguían siendo una tentación irremediable para él, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer tan pronto por sus instintos, ahora que ya no había porqué refrenarlos. Por fin, y tras diez interminables minutos de discusión, Molly comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con el sufrido empleado pisándole los talones. El joven llevaba en sus manos un vestido blanco que la misma Señora Weasley se había encargado de escoger, y que nada mas llegar junto a Hermione, se lo ofreció.

- ¿Para mí? – Inquirió Hermione mirando con aprensión el vestido.

- Claro que sí querida, Ron estaría ridículo con él – La señora Weasley rió de su propia ocurrencia, pero solo lo hizo ella porque a su hijo aquella broma no le pareció divertida y se hundió aun mas en el sofá, resoplando con fuerza.

- Pensé que nos centraríamos primero en buscar el traje de Ron – Comentó Hermione sin quitar el ojo a aquel recargado vestido, que a simple vista ya le parecía horroroso.

- De eso nada – Impuso la Señora Weasley – Tu vestido es el mas importante de toda la ceremonia, si da tiempo alquilaremos también el de Ron, sino lo haremos otro día. Querida pruébatelo, este es muy bonito y muy económico.

Hermione no tenía ninguna duda que fuese económico, pero ¿bonito?, eso si era un buen tema de discusión. Aun así, hizo de tripas corazón, agarró el trozo de tela y se metió dentro del probador. La señora Weasley se sentó junto a su hijo esperando impaciente a que la puerta del probador se abriese. Eso ocurrió un par de minutos después y Molly se puso en pie de un salto. Ron, aun queriéndose resistir, no pudo con su curiosidad y miró de forma disimulada hacia la chica. Cuando la vio salir del probador no supo si llorar o reír. Era el vestido mas horroroso que habían visto jamás sus azules ojos, una sonrisa asomó irremediablemente a sus labios. Hermione parecía una coliflor. El vestido era recargado, tenía adornos con volantes en las mangas y en el escote, el corte terminaba en la cintura y a partir de ahí, la tela se abría formado un enorme círculo que concluía en una interminable cola. No iba para nada con el estilo de Hermione, y a juzgar por lo desencajado de su rostro, ella debía pensar lo mismo.

- Oh Cielos, estás preciosa – Exclamó entusiasmada la Señora Weasley.

Ron encogió el gesto, su madre, o tenía un pésimo gusto o estaba ciega ¿Y ella lo criticaba por llevar los pantalones bajos? Se incorporó un poco, y descruzó los brazos, comenzaba a olvidarse un poco de su mal humor. La escena no dejaba de ser desternillante. La cara de Hermione parecía pedir a gritos un poco de ayuda, mientras la señora Weasley giraba a su alrededor para echar un último vistazo, dando su total aprobación.

- Me gusta mucho ¿Qué opinas tú Hermione?

La joven suspiró aliviada, por fin podría decir que le parecía un bodrio de vestido, que era lo mas recargado y horrible que había visto nunca, y que no veía el momento de deshacerse de él.

- No está mal – Ron ahogó una risa, Hermione sabía mentir mucho mejor, él era consciente de eso – Pero yo preferiría algo mas sencillo, menos trabajado.

El pelirrojo alzó las cejas, definitivamente ella sí sabía como decir las cosas sin ofender a nadie. La señora Weasley la miró con el ceño fruncido y después, se giró hacia el empleado que se puso rígido como un palo.

- Algo mas sencillo, ¿Tiene algo de eso?

- Por supuesto que sí señora, creo saber que quiere la señorita.

Y sin decir nada mas se alejó con paso rápido de ellos. Hermione seguía de pie, sintiéndose observada, no solo por la Señora Weasley y su pelirrojo hijo, sino por todos los clientes de la tienda. Sintió que sus mejillas iban a explotar con aquel bochorno.

- Sigo pensando que es perfecto, yo llevaba uno parecido el día que me casé con Arthur.

- Mamá de eso hace siglos.

Ron había hablado, desde hacía horas nadie había escuchado su voz. Molly miró inquisitoriamente a su hijo menor sintiéndose ofendida.

- ¿Tratas de decirme, Ronald Weasley, que estoy mayor?

Ron tragó saliva ruidosamente, ahora era Hermione la que esbozaba una sonrisa, a espera de ver como el pelirrojo salía de ese atolladero.

- No mamá, solo digo que las modas cambian, y los gustos también.

La respuesta de Ron, que se había puesto rojo como un tomate, pareció convencer a su madre. La mujer volvió a girarse hacia la chica y añadió.

- De todas formas a ella le queda muy bien.

- Sí, si la pones como guarnición de un buen filete de carne.

Aquello Ron lo dijo en voz baja, por suerte su madre no lo oyó porque en ese instante el empleado ya había regresado con otro vestido. Pero Hermione sí lo escuchó y miró con resentimiento al pelirrojo, que se mofó regalándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. La chica apretó los labios a la vez que entornaba los ojos, viendo como Ron volvía a hundirse en el sofá. El empleado le entregó el vestido a Hermione, que entró inmediatamente en el probador. Mientras se cambiaba de ropa maldecía una y otra vez por haberse metido en semejante lío. Tardó una eternidad en cambiarse de ropa, porque con tanto adorno quitarse el vestido se convirtió en una misión casi imposible. Una vez conseguido, se puso el otro, y éste sí era diferente, mucho mas bonito y mas sencillo, pero también poseía una complicación. El inconveniente se encontraba situado en la parte trasera del vestido, y se trataba de la cremallera. Era completamente imposible que una sola persona pudiese subirla a la vez que se sujetaba la parte superior sin tirante para que quedase ajustada. Sí se movía la tela un milímetro, esa cremallera no subiría. Aquello comenzaba a parecer un castigo. Sin duda necesitaría la ayuda de Molly para terminar de vestirse, así que después de resoplar con todas sus fuerzas, abrió lentamente la puerta del probador y asomó la cabeza por ella. La señora Weasley no estaba sentada junto a Ron, recorrió con sus castaños ojos los alrededores y ni rastro de ella. El único que seguía allí en la misma posición y con la misma cara de fastidio era su insufrible hijo. Hermione chasqueó la lengua con fuerza, y el ruido hizo que el joven levantase la vista hacia ella.

- ¿Dónde está tu madre? – Preguntó Hermione sin ninguna amabilidad.

- Se fue con ese tipo a buscar un velo para tu vestido – Contestó Ron de malas maneras - ¿Por qué no sales de ahí?

- No puedo, necesito que tu madre me ayude.

- ¿Ayudarte?

- Sí, no puedo subir sola la cremallera del vestido.

Ron alzó una ceja y se incorporó una vez mas quedándose sentado. Hermione volvió a chasquear la lengua, y añadió.

- Quiero acabar con esto de una vez, comienzo a perder la paciencia.

- Y yo.

Hermione tragó saliva, Ron estaba ahí, él podría ayudarla. Pero estaba segura que el terco pelirrojo no querría subirle la cremallera y tendría que esperar sujetando el vestido hasta que la Señora Weasley regresara. A juzgar por lo que tardó la primera vez, pasarían años antes de que eso sucediese. Por eso, a pesar de que sabría que la respuesta sería un no rotundo, se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Querrías subírmela tú?

La reacción de Ron fue inminente, y un rubor subió rápidamente a sus mejillas aunque no fue para alarmarse.

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Hay alguien mas aquí? – Inquirió Hermione cada vez con menos amabilidad – Vamos Ron no seas infantil, no pretenderás que esté aguantando esto hasta que tu madre regrese.

- ¿Es otro de tus trucos para que me acerque a ti?, vuelves a retarme – Sentenció Ron.

Aquellas palabras acabaron con la paciencia de Hermione, que sin decir nada mas volvió a meterse en el probador y cerró con fuerza la puerta. Ron dejó que su espalda chocase con el respaldo del sofá. No debía haber dicho aquello, estaba seguro que la intención de Hermione no había sido la de provocarlo. Solo era subir la cremallera, y nada mas. No había ninguna sucia intención en eso. Estar enfadado, no significaba ser un grosero, sin embargo lo había sido. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, podría tomárselo como una prueba. Si lograba subir la cremallera de Hermione sin que volviese a desear bajarla de inmediato, significaría que podía estar cerca de ella sin desear abalanzarse sobre la joven, con lo cual podría pensar con mas claridad. Decidido se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta del probador golpeándola a continuación suavemente.

- Hermione…

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

Ron dio un respingo, Hermione había sacado su carácter y daba verdadero miedo.

- Si aun quieres que te ayude lo haré.

Hubo un silencio que duró unos segundos, después la puerta se abrió y el rostro de Hermione muy serio, asomó por ella. No dijo nada, solo le dio la espalda y apartó con la mano con la que no sujetaba el vestido su despeinada melena castaña para que no le estorbase. Ron tragó saliva, la cremallera era muy larga dejando expuesta demasiada piel de la chica. Con sumo cuidado agarró con dos dedos la punta de la cremallera, e intentó subirla pero era imposible sino agarraba también el otro lado del vestido. Ron comenzó a ponerse nervioso, eso significaba rozar la piel de Hermione.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no la subes de una maldita vez?

Sudando como nunca lo había hecho, Ron acercó su mano temblorosa y agarró la parte opuesta del vestido, como era de esperar sus dedos rozaron la piel de la chica y ésta se estremeció.

- Me has hecho cosquillas, no pienses nada raro.

Pero ella mas que nadie era consciente que aquello era mentira. Saber que él estaba detrás tocándola una vez mas, lograba que cada uno de los vellos que cubrían su cuerpo se pusiesen en alerta, y que su corazón golpease con fuerza en garganta. Notó como la cremallera iba subiendo, podía hacerlo mas rápido, pero por algún motivo, Ron iba lento dejando que sus dedos se pasearan por toda la espalda de Hermione, sintiendo como casi le temblaban las piernas con aquel ansiado contacto. Ella había cerrado los ojos y estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de esa sensación hasta el final, mientras él continuaba acariciando su piel hasta que la cremallera llegó al tope. Como si despertara de un sueño, Ron se sobresaltó al sentir como ya no subía mas.

- Listo – Dijo con voz débil.

- Gracias – Añadió ella con el mismo tono de voz, y se giró hacia él.

Ron sintió un vuelco en el pecho, estaba preciosa y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no había superado la prueba, porque en ese instante deseó bajar la cremallera de aquel vestido, y atrapar ese menudo y perfecto cuerpo entre sus brazos. Aturdido caminó un poco hacia atrás volviendo a sentarse en el sofá, mientras clavaba una vez mas la vista en el suelo.  
La voz de la Señora Weasley volvió a oírse de lejos, pero muy pronto se dejó ver junto a ellos acompañada del joven que portaba un hermoso velo de novia. Quedó maravillada con lo que veían sus castaños ojos. Sin duda Hermione tenía razón y aquel era mucho mejor. Aun así se giró hacia su hijo y le preguntó.

- ¿Y ahora qué opinas Ron? ¿O acaso piensas que no está perfecta?

El pelirrojo elevó los ojos una vez mas hacia Hermione que parecía haberse sonrojado. Su rostro dejó de estar tenso, y sus ojos ya no denotaban rabia. Hermione suspiró volvía a ver al Ron de siempre, aquel del que se había enamorado, y lo reconoció mas aun cuando oyó de sus labios.

- Sí mamá, está preciosa, ella siempre lo está.

Fue un solo instante, un minúsculo momento antes de que Ron volviese a hundirse en el sofá, cruzase de nuevo los brazos sobre el pecho y clavase la mirada en al moqueta azul. Un solo segundo antes de que el rostro del pelirrojo volviese a tensarse, y sus ojos perdiesen la claridad que los caracterizaban. Pero en ese intervalo, Hermione volvió a sentir que las palabras de Charlie podían ser ciertas y que el enfado de Ron iba a ser algo transitorio. Tuvo el leve presentimiento que pronto, muy pronto volvería a estar entre sus cálidos, y fuertes brazos, y esta vez sin que nada, ni nadie pudiese apartarla de ellos.

* * *

**Hasta aqui el nuevo capitulo...**

**Agradecer los rr de: Gilraen Valdamir, Riswe, fatty73, danielaweasley, Clairelady, MaKaRonHer, daniia, Mis Pequitas, Emma Grint, Mia Letters, Kisa Kuchiky, alastor82, saralpp, nena weasley granger, Mely Weasley, Copia Pirata (gracias ;) ), Susy Snape, njss, chapiscruz, Daniiielaa098, Alecita-Luna, y Amidalexxa.**

**daniia:** Hola vaya eso si que es romantico pero ya escribí una historia en la que Ron iba a buscar a Hermione al aeropuerto en el ultimo momento y no creo que aquí lo vuelva a hacer, aquí Ron es mas terco. Sí, Rolf es un amor. La relación de Remus y Sirius es abierta a lo que quieras pensar, no voy a aclarar que los une, si amistad o algo mas. Cada lector que interprete su relación como quiera o como mas el guste. Lo de Ginny y Harry va lento, pero va, hay que tenerles paciencia… mil gracias y mil besos.

**Emma Grint: **Hola me alegro mucho que te guste el fic y que te hayas animado a comentarlo. Que bien que te guste Rolf a mi me encanta y tienes razón Tonks y Charlie a veces desesperan, pero son así de obstinados. Verás la cara de los weasley pronto, gracias una vez mas… besos.

**Espero que os haya gustado, bueno ya me contareis...**

**Besos, y gracias**

**María.**


	17. La reacción de los Weasley

**17. La reacción de los Weasley**

No hubo forma de convencer a Molly para que Hermione no alquilase aquel hermoso vestido de novia. Se intentó alegando diferentes excusas, pero cuando la joven vio el rostro ceñudo y los brazos en jarro de la mujer decidió que no había nada mas que hacer que salir con él del establecimiento guardado en una bolsa de papel. Así, Hermione cargando inútilmente con el vestido, Molly a su lado más alegre que unas maracas, y Ron cabizbajo arrastrando los pies, pero feliz porque se había librado de tener que probarse también su traje, caminaron hacia el restaurante donde almorzarían todos juntos.

Era un lugar donde los Weasley solían comer cada vez que iban a la ciudad. El local era modesto, tenía buena comida, pero sobre todo era muy económico. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Harry y Ginny ya estaban allí, esperándolos, pero para sorpresa de todos Charlie, que debía estar con ellos, parecía haberse convertido en una chica china. La duda de quién podía ser aquella joven desapareció pronto cuando Cho fue presentada. Harry explicó de forma breve a los recién llegados, que se trataba de una amiga de la universidad, que se encontraba en la ciudad de compras, y que iba a almorzar sola y por esa misma razón él la había invitado a acompañarlos en la comida. A la señora Weasley le pareció una gran idea, ella sería la primera que no iba a dejar que una jovencita amiga de Harry, comiese sola en una ciudad tan enorme como aquella. Pero Ginny no era de la misma opinión de su madre, y Cho ya la estaba fastidiando demasiado. Su mañana a solas con Harry se había convertido en su mañana a solas con Harry y su exótica amiga. La pregunta no tardó en brotar de los labios de Molly justo antes de que todos pasaran al restaurante.

- ¿Dónde está Charlie?

Pero no hizo falta que nadie contestara a esa pregunta porque el segundo hijo de Molly apareció por la esquina del restaurante dando pequeños traspiés, con los ojos vidriosos y una enorme sonrisa en los labios, fruto sin duda de la embriaguez. Los ojos de la Señora Weasley se volvieron pequeños cuando se quedaron casi cubiertos con sus parpados, y todos notaron como sus mejillas adquirían de pronto un tono difícil de definir, entre azul y morado. Charlie se acercó a ellos, como si estar en aquel estado fuese lo más normal del mundo y pasó el brazo por los hombros de Ron apoyándose en él.

- Este chico – Dijo señalando con el dedo a Ron a la vez que juntaba su cabeza con la de él – Es el mejor hermano del mundo, y yo ¡hip! puedo asegurar que soy el peor de todos.

Ron resopló y evitó mirar a todos los demás, su rostro se había vuelto rojo sobre todo porque había una chica desconocida entre ellos. Charlie le estampó un sonoro beso en sus rojas y calientes mejillas, y luego se separó de él agarrando esta vez a Hermione por los hombros.

- Y ella – Hermione tragó saliva, en aquel estado el pelirrojo era capaz de decir cualquier cosa inoportuna, pero Charlie estaba imparable. Ron no alzó la vista, pero puso mucha atención en lo que su hermano iba a decir sobre Hermione – Es la mejor chica que conozco, ella ¡hip! no huye como otras, se enfrentan a las cosas y a la verdad. No deja a nadie con la duda y la desesperación por saber – Se giró hacia ella y le estampó un sonoro y cortísimo beso en los labios – Eres la mejor y por eso te mereces al mejor.

Charlie soltó a Hermione y dando un enorme traspié que sorprendentemente supo superar con gran maestría, entró en el restaurante.

- ¿A qué ha venido todo eso? – Preguntó Ginny mirando a Hermione.

La joven se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, luego siguiendo a Charlie pasó ella también al interior del restaurante sin atreverse a mirar a la Señora Weasley, que había definido al fin el color de su rostro y era, sin duda, morado. Refunfuñando, maldiciendo y con un humor de perros, Molly accedió al local seguida de Ron que continuó con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Bueno, creo que de una forma u otra algún miembro de mi familia tiene que montar el circo – Añadió la pelirroja frunciendo los labios, y volvió a farfullar mientras entraba con desgana en el restaurante – Siempre haciendo el maldito ridículo.

No le agradaba que Charlie hubiese tomado, y encima se hubiese puesto a lanzar incoherencias por la boca delante de la joven que en ese instante pensaba que era la chica de la cual Harry estaba enamorado. Seguro que su familia era perfecta, probablemente hasta era hija única y eso en algunas situaciones, era una gran ventaja. Harry miró a Cho, que parecía impactada por lo que acababa de suceder y le sonrió de forma mecánica.

- Te acostumbrarás. Son muy buenas personas, pero absolutamente impredecibles.

- Eso me pareció – Dijo Cho devolviéndole a Harry la misma sonrisa.

El joven abrió la puerta del restaurante y ambos pasaron dentro.

El almuerzo fue un desastre, Charlie continuó bebiendo y era difícil pararlo, aunque Ginny, Molly, e incluso la misma Hermione lo intentaron. Si el pelirrojo seguía con aquella actitud iba a ser muy difícil que estuviese despejado para lo que avecinaba aquella noche cuando les dijese la verdad a todos.

Bill regresó del zoo para recoger a su madre que seguía con un humor insoportable. El encargado de conducir el viejo Ford Anglia fue Ron, ya que Charlie no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Harry se despidió de Cho prometiendo que iría a buscarla al hotel esa misma tarde. La joven agradecida dijo adiós a todos y se marchó perdiéndose pronto de vista entre la multitud. Ginny agradeció que eso sucediese, pero no abrió la boca en todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa, trayecto que sirvió para que Charlie echase una buena cabezadita. Sin llegar a despejarse del todo, bajó del coche una vez que Ron lo estacionó frente a la puerta de la Madriguera. Hermione, cargada aun con la bolsa de papel y el vestido dentro, ayudó a Charlie como pudo a subir a su habitación. Harry se despidió de todos y se marchó a su casa, prometiendo volver al día siguiente con Cho. Ginny entornó los ojos, y tensó la mandíbula mientras lo veía abandonar la granja. Una vez que lo perdió de vista subió como un rayo a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Molly aun muy enfadada, decidió esperar a que la borrachera de su hijo se hubiese pasado para propinarle el mayor rapapolvo que jamás le había dado. Ron, por su parte pensó que la casa no era un lugar muy agradable para estar con todos los ánimos tan caldeados, y por ello, prefirió dedicarse a escuchar los resoplidos de Chudley y Cannons antes que los de su madre.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Inquirió Hermione lanzando la bolsa sobre la cama de uno de los gemelos.

- Se ha ido – Dijo Charlie tumbado sobre la suya y mirando al techo de madera.

- ¿Quién?

- Tonks… se fue, huyó, a Oxford con su primo Sirius y yo soy un imbécil – Masculló entre dientes.

- Oh Dios mío Charlie, lo siento, no lo sabía. Pero comportarte así no te va a ayudar ¿Por qué no la buscas si sabes donde está? – Le propuso mientras se sentaba junto a él.

Charlie se incorporó mirando fijamente a su amiga, luego desvió la vista al suelo.

- No voy a hacer eso. Se supone que me caso en unas semanas, ¿No crees que si ese beso hubiese significado para ella lo mismo que significó para mí se habría quedado para evitarlo? Tonks no es de las que se rinden fácilmente si tienen algo por lo que luchar. Pero creo que el motivo de su huida es que realmente no tiene nada por lo que luchar. No tiene porque impedir que me case con otra, porque sigue pensando en mí solo como en un amigo. Tengo que dejar de engañarme de una vez por todas.

Hermione tomó aire, y lo expulsó lentamente por la boca, tratando de organizar todo lo que estaba pasando. Ella tenía otra visión de todo aquello, siempre le había parecido que Tonks estaba celosa. Lo que ocurrió en la playa, y en la barbacoa casi se lo confirmaron, y luego aquel beso. Pero tal vez su intuición femenina le había fallado por una vez en la vida, y los celos de Tonks no eran por motivos románticos sino fraternales. Chasqueó la lengua porque en ese instante ya no le quedaban argumentos con los que consolar o animar a Charlie, Tonks los había tirado todos por tierra con su repentina marcha. Se dirigió hacia la bolsa de papel, y sacó el vestido de ella.

- Mira – Dijo mostrándoselo para ver si su amigo dejaba de pensar en Tonks un instante.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Un vestido.

Charlie frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Sé lo que es, me refiero a que acordamos no alquilar nada.

- Para ti fue muy fácil, pero yo estaba con tu madre y con Ron, que por supuesto no estaba muy por la labor de ayudar. No pude evitarlo, tu madre impone demasiado cuando frunce el ceño.

Charlie rió a carcajadas, Hermione se sintió algo mejor. Al menos había apartado conseguido apartar del rostro de si amigo esa sombra de tristeza.

- Pobre Hermione, te dejé a solas con el lobo y esta vez te comió – Rió una vez mas – Mi madre es inofensiva, pero tienes razón, asusta mucho.

Se había sentado en la cama y levantado unas diez veces seguidas. Caminaba un poco y luego volvía a sentarse. Sus ojos castaños se desviaban de vez en cuando hacia el teléfono, pero estaba demasiado enfadada y nerviosa para poder contarle sus preocupaciones a Luna de forma civilizada, sin que su lenguaje pareciese más el usado por Ron que el perteneciente a la única chica Weasley de la casa. Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para serenarse, debía hablar con su mejor amiga ya, sin demora, y por eso agarró con decisión el auricular del teléfono y marcó con impaciencia el número de Luna. Su voz no tardó en oírse al otro lado.

- _Estaba a punto de llamarte Ginny, no imaginas que día mas maravilloso he pasado._

- Me alegro por ti, el mío ha sido horrible.

- _Cielos lo siento, pero deja que te cuente el mío_ – Dijo Luna, que se en encontraba tumbada sobre la cama.

- No – Contesto Ginny interrumpiéndola – Creo que debo contártelo yo primera, para eso he sido yo la que he llamado – Hubo un silencio al otro lado y eso le dio a entender que aunque su amiga no estuviese de acuerdo, aceptaba aquel hecho – Es increíble Luna ni siquiera puedes imaginártelo.

- _Vaya, pues empieza porque ahora si me picó la curiosidad_ – La rubia se sentó en el borde de la cama para oírlo todo con atención.

- Creo que sé quién es la chica de la que está enamorado Harry – Soltó Ginny de pronto.

- _¿Quién? ¿Quién?_ – Inquirió Luna con agitación.

- Vaya, se me olvido el nombre… Chi, Chu, algo así, es china.

- _¿Chu Qué? ¿Qué nombre es ese? ¿China? ¿De dónde conoce Harry a una chica china?_– Luna estaba cada vez mas interesada.

- De la universidad.

- _¡Claro!_ – Se había puesto en pie y caminaba por la habitación - _Debimos haberlo pensado antes. Harry solo visita dos sitios, tu casa y la universidad. Allí pasa casi todo el año ¿Cómo no pensamos en eso?_

- Tienes razón… ¡Cho!

-_¿Cómo?_

- ¡Cho! Ese es nombre de la chica, Cho Chang.

- _Creo que me guardaré mi opinión sobre un nombre tan extraño ¿Y cómo es?_

- Demasiado guapa, demasiado educada, demasiado sonriente… demasiado, perfecta – Añadió Ginny volviendo a ponerse de mal humor.

- _Vaya lo siento, pero ella no siente lo mismo por él. Tú misma me dijiste que Harry te contó que su corazón estaba ocupado por otro chico._

- Sí, así es.

- _¿Volverás a verla?_– Preguntó Luna ocupando otra vez el borde de la cama.

- Para mi desgracia creo que sí. Esa Cho es de Manchester y estará en Londres hasta el viernes. Se alojaba en un hotel pero ya sabes como es Harry no paró de insistir hasta que ella accedió a mudarse a casa de los Dursley.

- _¡¿Vivirá con Harry?!_ – El trasero de Luna duro poco tiempo posado sobre la cama.

- Maldita sea, sí.

- _Mal asunto, demasiado cerca ¿No crees?_ – La observación de su amiga logró que la sangre de Ginny comenzara a hervir –_Tenemos que averiguar hasta donde llega los sentimientos de esa Che…_

- Cho.

- _¡Bah! qué más da, como sea. Digo que hay que saber si entre ella y Harry hay alguna posibilidad, de ya sabes qué_ – Terminó de argumentar la rubia.

- Harry dijo que mañana la traería a casa para presentarla a mi familia. Creo que esa es una buena oportunidad, pero me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.

- _Muy bien, llámame cuando eso suceda e iré…_- Un nuevo silencio se produjo entre ambas hasta que la voz alegre e impaciente de Luna se oyó una vez mas – _Ahora me toca a mí._

- ¿Vas ha hablarme de Rolf?

- _Sí_ – Afirmó la rubia después de un sonoro suspiro.

- Entonces déjalo para otro día, no estoy de humor para escuchar lo maravilloso que es y lo bien que te pinta – Comentó Ginny con desgana acercándose a la ventana y viendo como el sol cada vez mas anaranjado comenzaba a perderse por entre los árboles del bosquecillo.

- ¡_Un momento Ginny Weasley! ¿Tú me has contado todo eso sobre Harry y su chica secreta, y ahora te niegas a oír lo que tengo que decirte?_

- No me niego Luna, solo te pido que lo dejes para otro día - Volvió el silencio al otro lado de la línea telefónica, pero esta vez duró demasiado. Ginny habló de nuevo - ¿Sigues ahí?... ¿Luna?

- _Sí, sigo aquí… ¿Sabes una cosa? Que ahora te quedas con las ganas porque no pienso contarte nada de nada, ni ahora ni nunca.  
_  
Ginny tuvo que separarse el auricular del oído porque su amiga había colgado tan bruscamente que la sobresalto. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y resoplo mientras caminaba hacia el teléfono para colgarlo. Un instante después de hacerlo sonó de nuevo.

- ¿Sí?

- _Soy yo_– Era Luna – _Mañana iré a tu casa y te contaré lo que me ha pasado con Rolf porque sino me moriré con esto dentro sin que tú lo sepas, pero te prometo Ginevra Weasley que después de eso, no volveré a dirigirte la palabra nunca mas._

De nuevo colgó bruscamente. Ginny rió, no era la primera vez que oía una amenaza así salir de los labios de su amiga. Colgó y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Se sentía mal, irritada y triste, y todo era por causa de Harry y su inesperada amiga. Los últimos rayos del agonizante sol se resistían a morir y luchaban por quedarse enredados entre las ramas de los árboles. Ginny sonrió, él día llegaba a su fin, y el sol sucumbía con él una vez mas, y aquel día ella había descubierto una cosa muy importante. Que su rabia, su frustración, su tristeza no se debían a la curiosidad insatisfecha de saber mas acerca de misteriosa amiga de Harry, se debía a que todos esos sentimientos se traducían en una sola palabra, celos. Y si Ginny Weasley sentía celos era porque también sentía algo más. Algo más por Harry, por aquel chico del que nunca se había ocupado, porque jamás le había interesado más de lo que podía interesarle Ron o cualquiera de sus hermanos. Porque en ese instante lo supo, supo que lo único que podía desear ver una vez mas, eran los verdes ojos de Harry, antes de que el sol muriese cada día, y una vez que éste renaciese al siguiente.

Tonks abrió la puerta con suavidad, no había aparecido por casa de su primo en todo el día y no sabía si los dos hombres aun continuarían despiertos. Por esa razón, cerró la puerta con la misma delicadeza con la que la había abierto, pero la voz de Sirius la sobresaltó.

- Tonks ¿Eres tú?

La joven caminó hacia el pequeño saloncito del apartamento. Sirius estaba sentado en el sofá con el mando a distancia en una mano, y como siempre, descamisado. A su lado, Remus dejaba caer la cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá y ataviado con un pijama de verano dormitaba un poco, incluso roncaba. Tonks lo miró con ternura al intuir el motivo por el cual aquel hombre seguía allí, en vez de estar en la cama descansando.

- No quiso irse a dormir hasta ver si habías regresado. Siempre preocupado por todo – Dijo Sirius mientras zarandeaba un poco el hombro de Remus.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? – Exclamo el hombre incorporándose de pronto y medio cegado por los destellos de luz que emergían del televisor.

- Ya llegué Remus – Añadió Tonks tomando asiento entre él y su primo.

- ¿Ya llegaste? Dirás que ya era hora de que llegaras. Sirius y yo te esperamos para la cena y ni siquiera te has dignado a llamar para decir que no vendrías.

- Tengo veintiocho años, no creo que deba avisar a nadie a mi edad – Remus frunció el ceño – Pero sí debí hacerlo, al menos por cortesía.

El rostro del hombre se suavizó, aquella respuesta le convencía un poco mas. Luego se levantó del sofá a la vez que añadía con voz menos seria y más amable.

- Mañana no tengo nada que hacer, mientras Sirius está en comisaría podríamos pasar la mañana juntos ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

- Vaya seria fantástico Remus, hoy me aburrí un poco… ¿Por qué no me llevas a conocer la universidad?

Los ojos de Remus brillaron y asintió enérgicamente antes de abandonar el salón rumbo a la habitación, dispuesto a continuar lo que había empezado en el sofá.

- No puedo creerlo, ¡Sabes cómo engatusar a Remus! – Rió Sirius – Ni imaginas cuanto adora su trabajo, mañana te enseñará todos los entresijos de la universidad, y no parará de hablar y contarte anécdotas todo el tiempo. Yo fui una vez y juré no hacerlo mas, por lo menos si el era el guía.

Tonks rió con el comentario de su primo, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo y su semblante se volvió entristecido. Sirius depositó el mando sobre la mesa bajita del salón para aproximarse a la joven, pasó su brazo por los hombros, y Tonks apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su primo.

- Esto me supera Sirius, por un lado me dan ganas de hacer hoy mismo mi equipaje y volver a Londres. Y por otro, solo pensarlo hace que me ponga a temblar. Hablé con mi madre esta tarde. Charlie estuvo en mi casa.

- ¿Fue a buscarte?

- Sí, pero al ver que no estaba se comportó de forma extraña y luego se marchó sin decir nada ¿A qué piensas que pudo ir a mi casa?

- A pedirte explicaciones Tonks, a qué mas. Ya te dije, lo dejaste en un mar de dudas y ahora siendo tan Weasley como es debe estar muy enfadado – Añadió Sirius.

- Conoces a los Weasley muy bien.

- Arthur y yo somos grandes amigos.

Tonks emitió un sonoro suspiro y luego se puso en pie, miró a su primo dedicándole una melancólica sonrisa y luego añadió.

- Me voy a dormir, aunque dudo que pueda hacerlo.

La cena fue tensa en la Madriguera, Molly no había olvidado aun que le debía una buena reprimenda a su segundo hijo, y éste por su parte, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, intentaba mantenerse sereno para lo que se iba a venir encima. Estaba seguro que después de soltar la noticia sobre él y Hermione la borrachera de esa mañana parecería una travesura infantil a los ojos de su madre. Cuando todos hubieron acabado el postre, Charlie se puso en pie, y el corazón de Hermione y el de Ron se encogieron al mismo tiempo.

- Perdonad un momento, me gustaría que nadie se moviese de su asiento. Hermione y yo tenemos que daros una noticia.

Dieciséis pares de ojos se quedaron fijos en la pareja. Hermione deseó en ese instante ser un avestruz para poder enterrar su cabeza en la tierra, pero el Ser Supremo no le había dado esa facilidad y por ello se quedó inmóvil, notando como esos ojos lograban casi atravesarla. La señora Weasley se acercó lentamente a ellos y con una sonrisa extraña dijo de repente.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! Hermione estás embarazada.

Un murmullo recorrió la cocina. Ron tragó saliva con dificultad, y entrecerró los ojos desde su lugar en la mesa. Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro nerviosa y convulsivamente, mientras su boca trataba de encontrar las palabras para aclarar aquello, sin tener éxito. Pero todos los murmullos cesaron cuando Charlie se echó a reír inesperadamente mientras decía.

- No, mamá, nada mas lejos de la realidad. No es eso de lo que queremos informaros.

Molly, cuyo enfado por un instante había cesado, volvió a fruncir el ceño aunque sus ojos castaños dejaron ver un asomo de desilusión.

- Será mejor que te sientes mamá, esto no es fácil y además me gustaría que no me interrumpieseis por favor.

La Señora Weasley, cada vez más recelosa hizo lo que su hijo le había aconsejado mientras apretaba entre sus manos un paño de cocina con el que se disponía a limpiar la mesa antes de que Charlie hablase por primera vez. Ginny comenzó a pensar que todo aquello tenía que ver con su suposición de que la boda no se iba a celebrar. Charlie miró a Hermione y le sonrió para darle ánimos mientras los demás esperaban impacientes a que el joven comenzara a aclarar todo aquel misterio. No tuvieron que esperar mucho porque Charlie empezó así a contar la única verdad…

- Ni siquiera sé por donde empezar todo esto para que lo entendáis. Pero supongo que debo hacerlo. Todos sabéis el tiempo que hace que Tonks y yo nos conocemos, y no hace falta deciros cuanto nos apreciamos y los grandes amigos que somos – Hermione miró a Charlie desconcertada no entendía porque había resuelto iniciar su confesión de esa forma, pero decidió confiar en él – Pues bien, debo informaros que desde hace algún tiempo mis sentimientos hacia Tonks han cambiado, ya no la veo como una simple amiga, sino como a la mujer con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Los dieciséis pares de ojos que durante toda la extraña explicación de Charlie se habían posado sobre él, de pronto se desviaron al unísono hacia Hermione y todos tenían la misma expresión de compasión en ellos. Hermione se dio cuenta que toda la familia pensaba que Charlie estaba dejándola por otra mujer. Notó como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y lo único que pudo vislumbrar fue la mirada de Ron que pronto esquivó la de ella extraviándola al suelo.

- Antes de que digáis nada, sé lo que pensáis y es un rotundo no. No estoy dejando a Hermione por Tonks…

- Entonces explícate de una vez Charlie, porque puedo asegurarte que no entendemos nada de lo que estás diciendo – Exclamó Molly poniéndose en pie y aireando el paño de cocina con la mano mientras hablaba.

- Dije que no me interrumpieseis mama, y es mejor que te sientes, de veras, mucho mejor – Molly se mordió la lengua y volvió a sentarse en la silla que quedaba junto a la de su esposo, Charlie continuó entonces – Si os cuento todo lo de Tonks es simple y llanamente para que entendáis un poco el motivo por el cual he hecho lo que voy a explicaros a continuación – Tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente por la nariz – Os he mentido, a todos. El día que os mande aquella carta diciéndoos que iba a casarme con una chica del museo, ese día comenzó mi mentira. Hermione, es una gran amiga, capaz de hacerme el favor más grande del mundo pero ella… - Dudó un poco y luego dijo al fin – Ella no es mi novia, nunca lo ha sido.

Charlie esperaba murmullos, y alguna que otra exclamación o reproche, pero nadie abrió la boca, al menos para hablar, porque todos estaban atónitos como si un jarro de agua fría les hubiese caído en pleno invierno encima, exactamente esa era la expresión que Charlie, Hermione y Ron pudieron ver en los ocho rostros que los miraban. Unos segundos después la dulce voz de Fleur fue la primera en oírse.

- Un momento, cgeo que esta no es convegsación paga los niños. Igé a acostaglos, por favog Chaglie no sigas sin mí.

Como un rayo, la esposa de Bill subió a ambos niños al piso de arriba, mientras el silencio siguió reinando en la cocina. El rostro pálido de la Señora Weasley hablaba por si solo pero aun así no fue capaz se reprimir una pregunta.

- ¿Y la boda?

- No habrá boda mamá. En realidad nunca iba a realizarse ninguna boda.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Exclamó la mujer tapándose con ambas manos el rostro.

Los pasos de Fleur se oyeron descender rápidamente por las escalaras y entró como una exhalación en la cocina ocupando su lugar junto a Bill.

- Continuaré ahora que estamos todos – La mayoría de las cabezas pelirrojas y alguna rubia platino, asintieron enérgicamente con los ojos muy abiertos – Quiero que os quede claro que nunca quise dañar a nadie, de hecho en realidad no os debíais haber enterado de toda esta mentira.

- ¡Pretendías ocultárnoslo! – Exclamó Percy indignado.

- Sí – Contestó sinceramente Charlie.

- ¿Y por qué nos lo cuentas ahora? – La pregunta venía de los labios de Bill que miraba a su hermano con incredulidad.

- Porque Ron lo descubrió, y si él lo sabe es justo que también lo sepáis vosotros.

Ahora todas las miradas caían sobre el menor de los varones que seguía sin levantar la vista del suelo. Como Ron no era lo suficientemente interesante en ese momento, los ojos de los Weasley no le dedicaron mucho tiempo y volvieron a centrar su atención en Charlie.

- Sigo sin entender – Comentó Ginny, que era la primera vez que hablaba - ¿Por qué mentirnos, con qué fin?

- Tenía la intuición que serías tú quién me hiciese esa pregunta hermanita – Ginny sonrió orgullosa de sí misma, pero su sonrisa se borró rápidamente de sus semblante cuando su madre la fulminó con la mirada – Ahí es donde entra Tonks. Yo solía hablarle a Hermione mucho de ella, pero fue durante una fiesta y después de algunas copas – Charlie pudo ver como su madre cerraba los ojos resignada – Cuando le propuse la tonta idea, entonces no me lo pareció, de hacerse pasar por mi novia este verano con intención de averiguar si Tonks sentía por mí lo mismo que yo por ella. Solo pretendí ponerla entre la espada y la pared. Hermione se negó al principio, pero ya he dicho que es una gran amiga, y el peso de nuestra amistad pudo mas – Charlie le guiñó un ojo, Hermione entendió que no iba a contar nada de su verdadera razón para estar allí – y finalmente aceptó a ayudarme. El resto ya lo sabéis, ese día de principios de julio yo os la presenté como mi prometida, pero en realidad nunca lo ha sido, todo era una inocente mentira que se nos fue de las manos – Ahora sus ojos se clavaron en Ron, pero éste seguía con la cabeza gacha sin dejar de mirar el suelo de tablones de madera, así que se dirigió a Molly – Lo siento mamá, créeme si te digo que nunca fue mi intención herir a nadie.

Con aquellas palabras Charlie terminó la exposición del delicado asunto, y la cocina quedó nuevamente sumida en un escalofriante silencio. Hermione miró uno a uno los rostros de la familia, que en ese instante parecían los frescos de un cuadro porque nadie movía ni un solo músculo. Unas sonrisas extrañas y cómplices se dibujaban en los labios de Fred y George, parece que la noticia les había sorprendido gratamente, aunque conociendo su afán por las bromas y las travesuras, debían pensar que aquella era la mejor de todas. Sentado a su lado se encontraba el matrimonio Weasley-Delacour. La cara de Fleur era de absoluto asombro y lejos de parecer enojada, se vislumbraba en su faz más desconcierto y fascinación que otra cosa. Su marido sin embargo se mantenía sereno pero bastante serio. Hermione siguió con su repaso a los rostros de los Weasley y se detuvo en Ginny. La muchacha dejaba ver una extraña satisfacción en su semblante, como si ya lo supiese todo y Charlie únicamente se lo hubiese confirmado. Molly era la siguiente, y Hermione no supo definir ni el color de sus mejillas, ni el significado exacto de aquella mueca que desfiguraba su cara. Arthur sin embargo parecía tranquilo y aunque su rostro era reflexivo, no podía considerarse que estuviese enfurecido. El que sí tenía un gesto de indignación, enojo y total desacuerdo con todo lo que había escuchado era Percy, que escrutaba a la pareja de forma inquisitoria por encima de sus gafas. Hermione desvió rápidamente la mirada de aquellos ojos que podían asustar al mismo miedo. Por último estaba Ron, sin levantar la cabeza, mirando el suelo, perdido y a la espera de las primeras reacciones.  
Charlie se mantenía firme, aunque notaba como parecía que iba a explotarle la cabeza, el calor, el alcohol, la noticia de la marcha de Tonks y ahora enfrentarse a su familia no lograban mejorar aquella horrible punzada que le taladraba el cerebro.  
De buenas a primeras y como si pareciese que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo, los murmullos comenzaron a oírse, pero pronto dejaron de serlo y se convirtieron en opiniones y reproche a viva voz…

- ¡No puedo cgeeglo!

- ¡Charlie eres el mejor Weasley!, ¿verdad Fred?

- Verdad George, nadie como tú para tramar algo sí, eres nuestro ídolo.

- ¡Es increíble que digáis algo como eso! ¡Nunca madurareis!, ni vosotros y al parecer él tampoco.

- ¡Cierra el pico Percy!

- Bill no grites a tu hermano, él no tiene la culpa de nada. ¿Cómo he educado a mis hijos que son capaces de hacernos esto? Arthur querido ¿En qué nos hemos equivocado?

- Sabía que no habría boda, ¡Lo sabía!

Las frases siguieron entremezclándose unas con otras, y cada vez era más difícil saber de quienes provenían las alabanzas y de quienes los reproches. Lo que sí estaba claro era que por fin la familia había explotado. Los únicos que no abrían la boca a parte de la pareja protagonista, eran Ron y el Señor Weasley, que seguía muy pensativo. Nadie escuchaba a nadie, todos hablaban a la vez y alzaban las voces por encima de los otros. Pero de pronto una voz se oyó más alta de las demás, una voz que casi nunca se pronunciaba, pero que esta vez decidió hacerlo, con un rotundo…

- ¡Basta! ¡Callaos todos!

Y así fue, el griterío cesó de pronto y miraron hacia la persona que lo había logrado. Estaba de pie, con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa de madera y los ojos fijos en algún lugar de la cocina. Arthur Weasley había dejado atrás su semblante reflexivo y ahora parecía más sereno y equilibrado que nunca.

- Así no llegaremos a ninguna parte – Dijo en un tono mas civilizado, la señora Weasley lo miraba atónita – No es tiempo de reproches, ni de alabanzas. Lo que Charlie y Hermione han hecho está muy mal. Mentir, y sobre todo hacerlo a los seres que te quieren es horrible, pero hay que considerar que ninguno tuvo intención de hacer daño y que detrás de toda esta farsa hay un motivo, no es una broma para divertirse a costa de nosotros – Miró con severidad a los gemelos – Sino que tras eso hay oculta una razón para actuar así.

Arthur abandonó la mesa y caminó un poco por la habitación sintiéndose perseguido por la mirada atónita de todos los miembros de su enorme familia. El cabeza de los Weasley nunca se caracterizaba por mediar en las disputas de sus hijos, eso era algo que Molly sabía hacer muy bien, y sin necesidad de ayuda. Pero la noticia que acababan de recibir había dejado fuera de combate a su esposa, y ahora debía asumir él ese papel, conciliador y razonable, para devolver un poco de cordura a esa casa.

- Siento mucho lo que ha pasado – La temblorosa voz de Hermione se oyó por fin entre aquellas paredes de madera, todos se giraron hacia ella y el Señor Weasley dejó de caminar – Esto no debió ser así. Forman una familia estupenda, y el tiempo que he estado entre vosotros ha sido sin duda el mejor de mi vida. Nunca vi tantas personas con caracteres tan dispares y a la vez que estén tan unidos. Es elogiable el trabajo que ha hecho usted con ellos Señora Weasley, no piense nunca que se ha equivocado a educarlos, todos son maravillosos – Molly relajó un poco el rostro al oír las palabras de la joven y sus ojos parecieron humedecerse – Pero a veces los jóvenes actuamos sin pensar las consecuencias de nuestros actos y en este caso ha sido así. Voy a echarlos mucho de menos. Esta misma noche me iré de aquí, porque después de todo lo sucedido no creo que sea correcto que me quede. Charlie me acompañará a Londres donde viven mis padres – Ron frunció el ceño y resopló al oír las ultimas palabras de Hermione. Su cuerpo deseaba levantarse y agarrarla con fuerza para que no se fuese, pero su cerebro testarudo no mandaba ninguna orden a sus piernas y por ello continuó sentado, sin apartar la vista de la muchacha mientras se despedía a punto de prorrumpir en llanto. Su voz temblaba aun más – Gracias por tratarme como a un miembro más de la familia, y espero que algún día… puedan perdonarme.

Con las lágrimas aflorando a sus castaños ojos, debidas a la tristeza de abandonar aquel lugar y la culpa por hacerlos sentir mal, Hermione dio un paso atrás y se situó detrás de Charlie. Desde allí dedicó una última mirada a Ron, y éste no apartó sus ojos de ella. Hermione hizo un amago de sonrisa con los labios. El rostro de Ron se suavizó y notó como el corazón le palpitaba sin piedad en los oídos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de su garganta. Desvió su mirada de la chica y volvió a clavarla en el suelo. Hermione supo entonces que él la dejaría marchar y se resignó. Arthur se aproximó a ellos y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo a la vez que le hacía una pregunta que envolvió a los demás nuevamente en la confusión.

- Charlie, ¿Por qué en vez de pedir ayuda a una extraña no confiaste en nosotros para echarte una mano con Tonks?

- ¿Qué estas insinuando papá? ¿Qué habríamos participado en esta estupidez? – Inquirió Percy poniéndose repentinamente en pie.

Ni Arthur, ni Charlie miraron al joven que estaba encolerizado y tan rojo como su cabello.

- Exactamente, eso mismo es lo que insinúo.

- ¡Oh Dios mío pertenezco a una familia desquiciada! ¡Mamá por favor di algo! Devuelve la cordura a esta casa – Le exigió el joven mientras sus gafas resbalaban por su nariz por culpa de los exagerados movimientos que hacía con la cabeza para dar mas énfasis a sus palabras.

Molly continuó muda y sus ojos castaños estaban muy abiertos oyendo todo lo que sus hijos y su esposo decían.

- Querida – Añadió el Señor Weasley dirigiéndose a su esposa – Tú y yo sabemos que Charlie no ha actuado bien, pero debes darme la razón cuando te digo que siempre has participado tu deseo de ver a tu hijo junto a Tonks, incluso cuando te enteraste de que iba a casarse con Hermione estuviste unos días un poco reticente y de mal humor – Molly levantó la nariz con dignidad – Luego nos hicimos a la idea y tras conocerla supimos que la elección de Charlie había sido bastante acertada. Ahora todo ha resultado ser un invento y existe la posibilidad de que tus deseos se vuelvan realidad, y Tonks y Charlie puedan estar juntos, si le echamos un buen cable…

Percy gruñó al oír el argumento de su padre incluso se le escuchó farfullar por lo bajo la palabra "absurdo". Pero nadie le hizo caso, porque en ese instante la Señora Weasley se había puesto en pie. Ron observó a su madre con interés, todo dependía de ella, siempre había sido así. Molly se colocó bien el cabello, dejó el magullado paño de cocina sobre la mesa, y caminó hasta situarse junto a su esposo. Hermione y Charlie se miraban atónitos, sin poder creer como estaba resultando finalmente todo aquello.

- De todas las ideas descabelladas que se te han ocurrido en la vida Arthur Weasley, y puedo asegurarte que han sido muchas – El hombre levantó las cejas y ladeó una sonrisa a su esposa – Esta que propones me parece la mas absurda de todas – Percy sonrió satisfecho sabia que en el fondo su madre era la única persona cuerda aparte de él en esa casa y no iba a defraudarlo – Debería dejar de hablarte por mucho tiempo Charlie. Es mas, deberías hacer tu maleta ahora mismo y regresar a Rumania en la primera oportunidad que tuvieses – La sonrisa de Percy aumentaba a cada palabra de su madre – Esto es sin duda la broma mas pesada, la mentira mas horrible que se ha dicho o producido en esta casa, y puedo asegurarte que con Fred y George ya creía haberlo visto y escuchado todo… - Hizo una pausa en la que fulminó instantáneamente a los gemelos, ya que sus risitas comenzaban a exasperarla. Aspiró aire y continuó, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Hermione – Querida, no dudo de que tus intenciones al ayudar a mi hijo fuesen buenas, aunque no correctas, pero has demostrado que puedes ser una gran amiga de uno de los Weasley más ceporros que he parido. Si decides marcharte será sin duda tu decisión, pero quiero que sepas que nadie te obligará a hacerlo, aunque entiendo perfectamente que quieras hacerlo – Hermione sonrió a la mujer, porque su voz al hablarle había sido dulce y amable, y eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor – Y por último debo decir que aunque la proposición de mi querido esposo es absolutamente ridícula, también tengo que admitir que tiene razón – Percy palideció de pronto – Y yo siempre he albergado la esperanza de Tonks llegase a formar parte de esta familia, todos sabéis que la quiero como a una hija. Voy a escuchar lo que estás dispuesto a proponer Arthur, aunque sé de antemano que me arrepentiré de ello.

Su marido esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo mientras que Percy, desinflado como un globo, volvió a sentarse.

- Propongo que continuemos con la farsa un poco más, tal vez una semana o dos, hasta ver si Tonks hace algo al fin para impedir la boda.

- Ella no está – Dijo Charlie, que llevaba demasiado tiempo callado y que todo aquello le parecía totalmente increíble e inesperado.

- ¡No está! – Exclamó Molly - ¿Dónde ha ido?

- A casa de Sirius Black. Ella, en un arranque me besó ayer, junto al río y durante la noche se marchó sin darme una explicación a esa reacción.

- ¡Te besó! – Era más de una voz la que había hecho aquella exclamación

Charlie asintió apesadumbrado mientras Hermione le cogía de la mano para darle ánimos. Ron pudo apreciar el detalle de la joven y sonrió débilmente, pero evito que ella lo viese.

- ¿Y huyó? No puedo creerlo – Dijo Ginny muy indignada.

- ¿Sabes cuando regresará?

- El viernes como muy tarde, Andrómeda me lo dijo esta mañana. Fui a buscarla para aclarar las cosas y me encontré con que ya no estaba.

- Entonces propongo lo siguiente. Continuaremos con la farsa cuando ella llegue. Hermione, sé que está en tus planes marcharte pero te aseguro que para continuar nos haces mucha falta…

Percy ya no pudo más y se puso nuevamente en pie a la vez que vociferaba.

- ¡Soy el único en esta casa que ve las cosas de forma mas sencilla! ¡Maldita sea Charlie! ¿Por qué no vas a Oxford y hablas con ella, le dices lo que sientes y listo?

- ¡Listo! ¿Crees que es así de fácil Percy? ¿Qué harías tú, si se tratase de Audrey? ¿Qué harías si ella fuese tu mejor amiga y tal vez si le dices que sientes algo más puedas perderla para siempre? ¿Acaso tú eres tan valiente como para hacerlo? Hay personas que se asustan cuando tu mejor amigo, al que ves y tratas como a un hermano te habla de amor, deseo, sexo… Percy ¿Te acostarías con tu mejor amiga? Tonks puede pensar eso, y tal vez, si le confieso lo que siento, puede decidirse a alejarse poco a poco de mí para no hacerme daño. No, no voy a arriesgarme a perderla como amiga, si no puedo tenerla como algo más.

Las palabras de Charlie dejaron sin argumentos a Percy, que levantó la nariz con suficiencia mientras se sentaba, a la vez que añadía con rotundidad.

- Conmigo no contéis para esto.

- Entonces mantén la boca cerrada hijo – Era Molly la que había hablado, Percy clavó la mirada en la madera de la mesa y no volvió a levantarla. Su madre anduvo unos pasos hacia Charlie, al que le brillaban los ojos de rabia, y de frustración y luchaba por no dejar escapar las lágrimas que deseaban liberarse de ellos – Querido, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas callando esto? ¿Cuánto llevas sufriendo?

- No lo sé, no sabría decirte. No concibo mi vida sin ella mamá, la quiero a mi lado, de la forma que sea.

Molly tragó saliva y sintió que se le partía el corazón. Ella con dolor, había traído al mundo a Charlie, le había dado de mamar y cambiado los pañales miles de veces. Había velado su sueño junto a su cama cuando estaba enfermo y a veces sin estarlo. Ella era su madre y no se había dado cuenta de que su hijo había crecido, que era un hombre y que sentía y sufría como tal ¿Quién era ella para negarle ahora su ayuda? ¿Quién para evitar que fuese feliz? Seguía considerando todo aquello como la cosa mas ridícula, absurda y de mal gusto del mundo, pero por primera vez iba a hacer algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo, por primera vez y sin que sirviese de precedente iba a mentir, y todo por que su hijo pudiese ser feliz junto a la mujer a la que amaba.

- Vamos a ayudarte Charlie… ¿Quiénes quieren hacerlo? – Preguntó dirigiéndose al resto de la familia – Todos a excepción de Percy asintieron al unísono, incluso Ron hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza – Muy bien, solo unos días. No pienso mantener la mentira mucho más tiempo. Una vez que Tonks regrese mantendremos la farsa una semana mas, y si no ocurre nada entonces, desistiremos ¿De acuerdo Charlie? – El muchacho miró agradecido a su madre y luego se lanzo hacia ella, y la abrazo con tanta fuerza que logró levantarla del suelo - ¡Cielos, suéltame! ¡Vamos suéltame! Que vaya a ayudarte no significa que me parezca bien, aun tengo que ponerte los puntos sobre las ies en lo que respecta a este asunto, pero será en otro momento – Molly consiguió liberarse de los brazos de su hijo, y se dirigió entonces a Hermione – Si te vas no podremos seguir con esto, espero que reconsideres tu decisión de marcharte.

Ron sintió como se le detenía el corazón mientras esperaba la respuesta de la joven y, su mente gritaba con fuerza _"Di que no te vas, dilo"._

- Creo que mis padres podrán sobrevivir sin mí un par de semanas más.

Los gritos, aplausos y vítores de la familia, lograron sobresaltar a la muchacha que de pronto se vio envuelta por los fuertes brazos de Charlie que la zarandeaban de un lado a otro. Percy rodó los ojos, ahora mas que nunca pensó que había nacido en un manicomio. Pero había alguien que sin gritar, sin aplaudir y sin vitorear se sentía tremendamente feliz, y a duras penas podía reprimir la sonrisa al saber que Hermione había decidido no marcharse de la Madriguera. Aquella felicidad era mas poderosa que su terco deseo de continuar enfadado y finalmente la sonrisa se asomó a sus labios, y aunque trató de disimularla agachando la cabeza, Hermione en medio de los zarandeos, y el revuelo que se había organizado en aquella casa, pudo verla. Pudo ver como Ron sonreía, y no era cualquier sonrisa porque sus ojos sonreían igual que sus labios, y supo ahora que estaba un paso mas cerca de recuperar su confianza, y su obstinado corazón.

* * *

**Tal vez pensasteis que cuando todos supieran la verdad se organizaria un buen drama, esto no es un melodrama en sí, esto es una comedia con tintes agridulces. Siempre quise que los Weasley no reaccionasen tan mal, aunque en el caso de Molly no estuviese muy de acuerdo, terminaria cediendo al fin...**

**julian: **Hola, querias mas??? bien, jaja ya puse mas, espero que te guste. Besos, hasta la semana que viene...

**Zoe: **Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado, en cuanto a lo de Ron y Hermione y Tonks y Charlie y el resto de las pareajas, todo va en camino pero el fic necesita su tiempo para desarrollarse, gracias por la paciencia ;)

**daniia: **Hola, creo que no era el momento para que Harry se declarase a Ginny, lleva tanto tiempo esperando que creo que sería injusto para su historia hacerlo en una heladeria llena de gente y precipitadamente. Cho tenia que aparecer, porque ella será la causante de que Ginny por fin se de cuenta de cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos. Fue horroroso el primer vestido, te lo aseguro. Ron está loco por ella pero ahora su orgullo herido puede mas, ya veremos que pronto se le va a pasar... besos y mil gracias.

**Dinosaur.: **Hola, creo que la otra vez que dejasete rr no pude contestarlos, si fue asi te pido disculpas, a veces me falta el tiempo. Ron es cabezota todos lo sabemos y a veces le cuesta dar su brazo a torcer, es terco, terco, por eso es tan adorable. Pero no te preocupes, que no estará mucho mas tiempo enojado. Quiero tomar la cosas con calma, todos sabeis que llegarán pero antes deben pasar por una serie de momentos para que puedan estar juntos y de paso den opcion a que los demas tambien se vayan arreglando... Me alegra saber que al menos la pareja que he formado de Ginny y Harry te gusta un poco mas en este fic... mil gracias por volver a comentar... besos.

**Bete88: **Hola!! espero que hayas disfrutado de tus vacaciones, wow pasaron tres capis, que rapido vuela el tiempo... Pobre Ron creo que sus sentimientos ya son lo suficientemente complejos como para tener que entender la mente femenina, eso es casi imposible para ningun hombre y mucho menos para Ron jajaj!!! ahhh gracias por leer las otras historias, el que mencionas es una autentica locura, lo escribi en poco tiempo, pero sin duda es de mis favoritos, porque disfrute mucho cuando lo escribi, gracias... Oh! cielos, Miki, lo adoro, siempre logra hacerme reir, es una mezcla entre viejo verde salido y osito de peluche jajaj!!! publique antes, besos y una vez mas gracias.

**trigte: **Hola, vaya me alegra haberte atrapado en esta historia ;) Bueno, la relacion entre Sirius y Remus es algo que no voy a aclarar ni dentro ni fuera del fic, me da igual si son amigos, pareja o lo que sea, no es relevante para la historia. Viven juntos, y lo demas que cada uno piense lo que mas le guste, si te gusta el slash probablemente pensaras que son amantes y si no pues seran grandes amigos, esta abierto a tu imaginación y tus deseos... Adoro a Snape, es mi personaje favorito despues de Ron, pero te aseguro que ni él, ni Draco, ni Viktor saldran en esta historia, ya los usé en otras jajaj!!! besos y mil gracias.

**Y a los demas, Clairelady, sara_lpp, danielaweasley, nena weasley granger, Alecita-Luna, fatty73, LadyZabala, Jezykah Thalie Lovegood, alastor82, Karli de Malfoy, Susy Snape, Ceciss, Kisa Kuchiky, Honneygranger, Mis Pequitas, angelceleste4, avril3potter3and3XD, Copia Pirata, njss y elhora... gracias por comentar el capitulo anterior y os responderé a vuestros rr por mp...**

**Y al Gilraen Valdamir por el mp, no te preocupes actualiza cuando puedas sabes que siempre estaré esperando tus viñetas, soy una chica paciente... Besos Dani...**

**Besos, espero que os haya gustado...**

**María.**


	18. De vital importancia

**18. De vital importancia**

Todo lo acontecido aquella noche había sido extraño, pero sobre todo impredecible. Hermione sonreía sentada en uno de los columpios hechos de neumáticos. Se balanceaba pero sin separar los pies del suelo. Era agradable la brisa fresca que acariciaba su rostro e incluso lograba poner en pie los vellos de sus brazos. Miraba embelesada la luna, o lo que algunas nubes inquietas dejan ver de ella. Varios Weasley ya dormían, entre ellos Charlie, sin duda para él había sido un día y una noche agotadores. Debía ser casi media noche, pero Hermione no tenía sueño. Seguía habiendo luz en la cocina y en el salón, así que era fácil adivinar que aun quedaban algunos miembros de la familia despiertos compartiendo café y tertulia. La reacción de los Weasley había sido tan inesperada que aun estaba asimilando lo sucedido. En ese instante ella debía ir camino de Londres, alejándose de aquella casa, de la familia que la habitaba y de Ron. Sin embargo allí seguía, sentada en uno de los viejos columpios, bajo la luz tenue de la luna, y respirando el aire limpio y puro del campo. Seguir con la farsa, volver a mentir, valía la pena si eso le daba la oportunidad de no apartarse de ellos, de aquella casa con olor a césped recién cortado, y de la posibilidad de seguir viéndolo a él cada mañana comer a dos carrillos, con el cabello rojo desordenado y con el rostro malhumorado mirándola de reojo sin atreverse a dar su brazo a torcer. Suspiró, tal vez Ron era la persona mas testaruda que había conocido, pero eso no iba a dejar que ella desistiera en el empeño de volver a oír de sus labios aquel te amo que oyó en su placentero forcejeo la noche de la barbacoa. Ahora que había asimilado que el amor no tenía lógica, y que uno no elige la forma o la persona de la cual se enamora, no iba a dejar que se le escapase la felicidad. Y esa felicidad tenía nombre de licor, y el cabello tan rojo como la sangre que hervía en sus venas cada vez que él se dignaba a posar sus azules ojos sobre ella. Se balanceó más fuerte, sin separar aun los pies del suelo, fijando más la vista en el oscuro cielo y en el astro que lo presidía. Entonces advirtió que no estaba sola y desvío sus ojos hacia el columpio que quedaba a su lado. Su corazón dio un brinco tan fuerte que notó un dolor agudo en el pecho. Ron estaba sentado sobre el otro viejo neumático, sujetando con las manos las gruesas cuerdas que lo sostenían. Se balanceaba lentamente, al igual que ella sin separar los pies del suelo, y con la vista clavada en el inmenso cielo cubierto de estrellas y nubes. Hermione no se atrevió a hablar, volvió a mirar hacia la luna y espero la reacción del joven. No sabía que hacía allí exactamente, y no esperaba que él se lo dijese. Pero sentirlo tan cerca era suficiente para que en su cuerpo notase una paz y un equilibrio inmenso. Ron continuó sin hablar durante unos minutos más. Tenía la impresión de que la muchacha cansada de esperar a que él dijese algo, terminaría por levantarse e irse, pero ella seguía sentada a su lado y no parecía tener mucha prisa en dejarlo solo. Se sentía feliz, feliz como nunca. Solo unas horas antes había pensado que esa noche Hermione no estaría allí, luego todo dio un giro inesperado, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de volver a sentirla cerca. Aun no sabía exactamente cual habría sido su reacción si la hubiese visto bajar por las escaleras con las maletas. Probablemente no la habría dejado marchar, pero él mismo reconocía que era tan terco que dudaba si finalmente la hubiese detenido. Tragó saliva y dejó de balancearse. Hermione paró su columpio también, y su corazón interrumpió sus latidos a la vez que el viejo neumático su movimiento de vaivén. Ron se puso en pie, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos y se dio media vuelta con intención de marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo Hermione le oyó decir muy bajito…

- Me alegro que no te hayas ido.

Y luego se marchó, caminando lentamente hacia la casa. Con las manos aun en los bolsillos haciendo que sus pantalones bajasen aun mas. Y Hermione sonrió mientras lo veía desaparecer tras la puerta de la Madriguera, y fue entonces cuando supo que volvería a mentir mil veces mas a quien fuese con tal de oír de sus labios aquella frase, porque aquella frase, en ese instante, lo significaba todo.

No pasó mucho tiempo entre el primer canto del gallo de los Weasley y la llegada de Luna a la Madriguera. Cuando eso sucedió Ginny aun estaba totalmente entregada a los brazos de Morfeo, y ver a su amiga que la miraba con el ceño fruncido no era lo que mas le agradaba encontrarse nada mas abrir los ojos. Aun así se incorporó, bostezó un poco y sabiendo que la noche anterior no se había comportado correctamente con ella, dijo de la forma más dulce que sabía y en voz baja para no despertar a Hermione que aun dormía.

- Eres muy madrugadora Luna, siento lo grosera que fui anoche, de veras estaba de muy mal humor y creo que lo pagué contigo sin merecértelo.

Fueron suficientes esas palabras para que Luna dejase de fruncir el ceño y en su rostro se dibujase su siempre presente sonrisa. Pero para la rubia había algo más placentero aun que las disculpas de su amiga, y eso era el gusto de poder explicarle con todo lujo de detalles la forma en la que se había convertido en la musa del joven que en esos momentos dormitaba en su buhardilla. Ginny se quedó asombrada, nunca pudo imaginar que toda esa vitalidad de Luna, todo aquel exceso de energía que tantas veces la habían exasperado fueran la fuente de inspiración de otros. Y entonces creyó aun con más intensidad que Rolf era raro, pero a la vez increíblemente dulce, y se alegró por su amiga y por todo el entusiasmo que mostraba.

-… Y compró un lienzo enorme, casi de mi tamaño. Aun no sé como consiguió meterlo en el coche de papá. Estaba tan excitado como si en vez de hacerme un retrato fuese a hacerme el amor… ahora que lo pienso creo que incluso pintar le excita mas que el sexo – Ginny rodó los ojos, Luna nunca cambiaria su visión sobre los hombres – Prefiero no pensarlo, porque creo que si es así me deprimiría mucho.

- ¿Y como piensa pintarte?

- No lo sé, pero a mí eso me da igual, no me preocupa – Sonrió de forma pícara, y Ginny supo lo que pasaba por debajo de aquellos tirabuzones rubios – De todas formas no creo que sea nada indecente, porque piensa regalárselo a mi padre una vez que lo termine para agradecerle su hospitalidad.

La conversación de las dos amigas hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser privada porque Hermione estaba despierta. Era imposible no estarlo con las exaltaciones de Luna cada vez que nombraba a su romántico artista. Se divertía, por eso prefería no dar a conocer que ya estaba despierta, y aunque era plenamente consciente de que eso estaba muy mal, ya le daba igual, había roto tantas normas que una mas no se iba a notar. Aguzó el oído dispuesta a seguir pasando un buen rato con aquellas dos parlanchinas.

- No vayas a hacer nada de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte Luna, Rolf no es de ese tipo de chicos.

- Lo sé y por eso me gusta más. Además no creo que pueda arrepentirme de nada de lo que me decida a hacer con él – Ginny entrecerró los ojos mirándola de forma severa, Luna rió fuertemente, pero luego mirando de soslayo la cama y la espalda de Hermione añadió con una voz mas moderada – Tranquila, es muy tentador averiguar hasta donde llega la inexperiencia de Rolf con las chicas, pero estoy segura que mientras poso no es el mejor momento. En ese instante dejaré de ser una mujer para él y me convertiré en un florero, cuanto menos me mueva mejor.

Ginny rió, pero lo hizo muy bajito. Hermione se mordía el labio inferior ahogando una risa para no descubrirse.

- Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mal… Vendrá con ella hoy – Dijo la pelirroja borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y mirando hacia la cama de Hermione.

- Pues creo que es un buen momento para averiguar lo que deseamos. Si esa es la chica que pensamos, debería estar enamorada de otro, así que eso es lo primero que debemos preguntarle.

- ¿Preguntarle? No pienso preguntarle nada a esa.

Hermione se perdió en la conversación de las muchachas, ahora no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, aunque conociéndolas no tardarían mucho en cometer alguna indiscreción.

- ¿Y que esperas, que lo haga yo? Ya le pregunté a él una vez y no valió de nada. No soy buena detective Ginny ya lo sabes.

La pelirroja resopló mientras clavaba la vista en el suelo. Era de vital importancia saber si esa chica tenía novio o estaba enamorada de alguien. Sí eso era así, había más posibilidades de que se tratase de la joven de la estrella, ya que como dijo Harry aquella noche:

_"No, Ginny. Esa chica está enamorada, pero no de mí."_

Era vital averiguar eso.

- Podemos hacerlo juntas. Si la separamos de él lograríamos entablar con ella una conversación de chicas con el único propósito de saber si está o no enamorada, y en el caso de que lo esté averiguar si Harry es el tipo.

¡Bingo! Hermione sonrió. Una vez más habían vuelto a ser indiscretas, y esta vez no había sido Luna, ya que aquella frase salió de los labios de Ginny. La pelirroja aunque lo había dicho en voz baja no se preocupó de ocultar el nombre de la persona que se suponía que era alto secreto. En cuestión de segundos, Ginny salió de la habitación con su inseparable amiga rumbo a la cocina sin dejar de cuchichear cosas, algunas más entendibles que otras. Una vez que las vio salir, Hermione se dio la vuelta en la cama, colocándose bocarriba, fijando la vista en el techo. Ginny parecía estar interesada en Harry, éste se moría por los huesos de la pelirroja, y ella conocía los sentimientos de ambos ¿Debía entrometerse? ¿Tal vez debía insinuarle a Harry que este era el momento ideal para que se decidiese a decirle la verdad a Ginny? O tal vez debía dejar que todo siguiese su camino. Harry le caía bien, era buen chico, había sufrido mucho en la vida, y probablemente su oportunidad de ser feliz estaba muy cerca. Hermione se levantó lentamente de la cama y se dirigió al armario de donde saco un vestido, cubriéndose a continuación con él. Luego abandonó la habitación, bajando los escalones con pausa. Todo parecía haberse resuelto, no necesitaba seguir fingiendo su relación con Charlie, al menos hasta que Tonks regresase. Pero aun así las cosas estaban demasiado recientes y volver a encontrarse frente a frente con Molly y con el resto de la familia, le asustaba un poco.

Le había costado conciliar el sueño durante la noche. Todas las emociones vividas no le habían dejado dormir y ahora estaba agotado. Se levantó con desgana, viendo por la ventana como el cielo había amanecido cubierto de nubes, nubes que amenazaban llovizna. Sin embargo hacía calor. Ron se vistió una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón corto, y abandonó la habitación con intención de alegrarse un poco el estómago. El olor a café y pan tostado inundaba la casa y se acrecentaba a medida que se aproximaba a la cocina logrando que le rugieran las tripas. Silencio, eso fue lo que encontró al entrar en el lugar sagrado de Molly Weasley. Un silencio poco acostumbrado, roto de vez en cuando por los cuchicheos de su hermana con Luna. En un rincón de la mesa estaba Hermione, Ron evitó sentarse muy cerca de ella. En otro lugar, Fleur daba de desayunar al pequeño Dominique que se empeñaba en decorar la mesa con la papilla, consiguiendo que el semblante dulce de su madre se endureciese cada vez más.

- Buenos días hijo – Saludó Molly acercándose a Ron.

El joven pudo notar unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, probablemente su madre había dormido lo mismo que él. Se veía afectada, a pesar de haber aceptado ayudar a Charlie con su descabellado plan. Ron sabía que en el fondo todo aquello perturbaba a la mujer, pero también era consciente que seguiría adelante con la decisión tomada por la familia.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado el desayuno bajó Charlie. Ron ya no estaba sentado en la mesa, se encontraba en el granero alimentando a los animales. Las chicas, después de ayudar a recoger un poco la casa, charlaban animadamente bajo la enorme copa de uno de los árboles de la granja, a excepción de Hermione que se había encerrado en la habitación de Ginny. Los niños junto con sus padres disfrutaban de un agradable baño en la alberca. La Señora Weasley era la única que aun continuaba en la cocina, el pelirrojo se acercó a ella por detrás y la besó en la mejilla. La mujer le respondió con un buenos días muy seco, Charlie no se lo tomó en cuenta. Se acercó a la cafetera y llenó una taza de café, bebiéndolo en dos sorbos, llenó la taza una vez más. Ocupó luego un lugar en la mesa, su madre se giró hacia él, y sin decir nada colocó un plato con un par de tostadas delante del joven. Pero Charlie sabía que su madre no tardaría en reprocharle algo, era absolutamente lógico que lo hiciese. Molly se alejó de su hijo para continuar con sus quehaceres en la cocina. Unos segundos después Charlie escuchó un fuerte choque de la espumadera contra la sartén. Sonrió, el momento del reproche había llegado.

- Aun no sé como me he dejado convencer en esto. Mentir a Tonks es algo que se escapa a mi entendimiento - La mujer se giró y luego tomó asiento junto a su hijo – Charlie, creí que eras mas responsable ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ello?

- Para mí fue difícil aceptarlo mamá.

- Sabes que adoramos a Dora, y te habríamos apoyado en todo, pero escogiste la peor forma de hacerlo y ahora ya no sabes como volver atrás.

- Mamá – Charlie tomó las manos de su madre entre las suyas – Creo que os necesito, tal vez yo siga empeñado en ver que lo que siente Tonks por mí, es una simple amistad. Vosotros sois mas, tú eres muy intuitiva y estoy seguro que sabrás darte cuenta si tengo alguna posibilidad de poder decirle cuanto la quiero. Solo serán unos días, y de esos días depende el resto de mi felicidad.

La Señora Weasley acarició con ternura el rostro de su hijo y suspiró resignada. Era incapaz de negarse a nada de lo que ellos le pidiesen, si sabía que la dicha de alguno de ellos estaba en juego.

- Espero que nadie salga herido de esto Charlie, porque si veo sufrir a Tonks, la mentira se acabará en ese instante. Sin importarme las consecuencias.

El joven asintió mientras bebía un sorbo más de café. Molly se levantó dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el fogón. El joven tragó saliva, miró el reloj que llevaba años colgado en la misma pared y que en ese instante marcaba justo las once de la mañana del martes. Si Tonks regresaba el viernes, aun faltaban varios días para ese momento. Aquella semana sería interminable.

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio aparecer por el jardín a Harry acompañado de su amiga. Pero si la pelirroja había abierto mucho los ojos, Luna hacía lo mismo con su boca. El muchacho se puso frente a ellas y les sonrió de forma inocente. En menos de un segundo presentó a Cho delante de Luna y tras averiguar que Ron se encontraba en el granero, se dirigió junto a ella hacia el lugar donde estaba su amigo, desapareciendo tras la puerta. Ginny gruñó mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, pero el comentario que Luna hizo a continuación logró enfurecerla aun más.

- ¡Vaya! Tienes razón es demasiado guapa.

- Hola Ron – Saludó Harry al entrar – Cielo santo, aquí hace mucho calor.

El pelirrojo se giró hacia su amigo. Llevaba en la mano un rastrillo con unas puntas muy largas y con él limpiaba la zona de los animales. Se había quitado la camiseta y sudaba sin parar debido al esfuerzo. Cuando advirtió la presencia de Cho se puso rojo como un tomate y buscó apresuradamente su camiseta colocándosela de inmediato. La joven dejó escapar una risita nerviosa mientras desviaba sus rasgados ojos al suelo. Harry se acercó a él sin darle importancia a la situación.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Ron miró de soslayo a la joven, no le apetecía hablar de ciertos temas si ella estaba delante. No la conocía, y deseaba decirle a Harry que su familia ya sabía todo acerca de la mentira de Charlie y Hermione.

- Creo que mejor – Contestó sin dar mas detalles.

Ron continuó su labor y Harry entendió que si Cho seguía en el granero, Ron no volvería a hablar mas de lo que había hablado. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió, y Ginny y Luna aparecieron al unísono por ella, armando mucho ruido.

- Habíamos pensado –Comenzó a decir la pelirroja – Que tal vez te estés aburriendo con este par.

Ginny se dirigía en todo momento a Cho, la muchacha la escuchaba atentamente.

- Nosotras estamos fuera. Si lo deseas puedes venir y charlamos un poco. Las amigas de Harry son nuestras amigas y nos encantaría conocerte un poco más.

Luna había dicho todo eso, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Ginny. Cho se giró hacia Harry, a ella le apetecía ir con las chicas. Aquel pelirrojo tímido la ponía un poco nerviosa, pero no deseaba que Harry se sintiese mal por dejarlo abandonado. El joven. por otro lado, vio el cielo abierto con la proposición de Luna, si Cho desaparecía, Ron le contaría que era lo que le seguía preocupando o si había pasado algo nuevo en aquel asunto.

- Ve con ellas Cho, yo le echaré una mano a Ron con esto – Dijo mientras agarraba otro rastrillo e imitaba a su amigo.

Cho no discutió con el muchacho, y salió del granero siguiendo a las dos chicas que caminaban delante y muy juntas. Ginny y Luna se lanzaban miradas de complicidad mientras andaban con paso decidido hacia el mismo árbol donde habían estado sentadas unos minutos antes. Prestas, invitaron a la compañera de universidad de Harry a sentarse junto a ellas, daba la sensación de que ambas amigas tejían una sutil tela de araña alrededor de la incauta Cho. Ginny fue la primera en comenzar una conversación que tenía un único fin, averiguar si la chica estaba enamorada de otro que no fuese Harry.

- Dinos Cho, ¿Te gusta Londres?

- Pues la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo de conocerlo, pero lo poco que he visto me ha encantado – Aseguró la joven con sinceridad.

- Me alegro mucho ¿Eres de Manchester, verdad? – Cho asintió – ¿Allí no pudiste encontrar lo que buscabas?

- Oh, claro que podía encontrarlo, pero me apetecía hacer un viaje corto. Harry siempre me habla de esta ciudad, de las miles de cosas que se pueden encontrar en ella. Tuve la oportunidad de venir y no lo dudé dos veces.

Ginny pensó que aquello iba por muy buen camino, Harry acababa de aparecer en la conversación.

- ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Harry?

- No, tres años, lo conocí en la universidad – Mientras contestaba las peguntas de la pelirroja, Cho observaba con interés y detenimiento la granja.

- ¿Y en tan poco tiempo os habéis hecho tan buenos amigos?

Luna miró a su amiga preocupada, el tono de Ginny ya no era tan dulce como cuando comenzó el interrogatorio. Cho fijó la vista en su entrevistadora y sonrió.

- A veces no es necesario más tiempo. Mis padres se estaban divorciando en ese momento. Harry supuso un gran apoyo para mí, y Cedric también.

- ¿Cedric? – Ahora era Luna la que hacía la pregunta, fruncía el ceño y parecía desconcertada.

- Mi novio, vamos a casarnos en un par de meses, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – Respondió la joven con una enorme sonrisa que vislumbraba la felicidad que sentía al hablar de él y de su próximo enlace.

A Ginny se le vino el mundo encima. Tenía novio, su corazón pertenecía a otro, y además en cuestión de semanas para siempre. Sin duda era ella la joven de la estrella, por eso Harry quería verla feliz, aunque fuese con otro. Se sintió mareada y ya no tuvo ganas de seguir haciendo mas preguntas. Luna la observaba, Ginny había perdido todo el color de sus mejillas. Que Cho tuviese novio era la peor de las noticias para la pelirroja. Ajena a todo lo que pasaba por la mente de ambas amigas, Cho disfrutaba inconscientemente de la tranquilidad y la belleza de un lugar como aquel, un lugar que no estaba acostumbrada a ver y que le maravillaba.

- No imaginas la suerte que tenéis de vivir en un sitio como este. Harry siempre me hablaba de la Madriguera, dice que es su verdadero hogar. Siempre tuvo palabras hermosas para los Weasley.

Ginny levantó sus compungidos ojos hacia ella y exhaló un suspiro tan profundo que parecía que el corazón se escaparía por su boca envuelto en el aire.

- ¿Harry te ha hablado de nosotros? Supongo que Ron estaría en todas sus conversaciones – Dijo desalentada.

- Sí, lo sé casi todo de él, y de ti – Añadió Cho, y sus ojos oscuros brillaron.

- ¿De mí? – La voz de Ginny tembló.

- Sí, tú has aparecido en sus conversaciones incluso más que Ron.

Luna abrió la boca de par en par, mientras Ginny notando como le dejaba de latir el corazón se sumía en un horrible desconcierto.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué te decía de mí?

- Ginny, creo que no soy la persona mas indicada para responderte a eso. No está bien romper la confianza de los amigos. Deberías preguntarle a él, estoy segura que te responderá con mucho gusto.

La pelirroja se sintió mas mareada aun, ¿Harry hablaba a sus amigos de ella? ¿La nombraba incluso más que a Ron? Era algo tan inesperado que no sabía que pensar, una leve ilusión comenzó a crecer en su interior. Pero no debía dejarse llevar por espejismos tal vez creados por sus deseos de ser ella la joven de la estrella, decidió ser prudente y no lanzar cohetes al cielo, no aun.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Exclamó Luna a viva voz, mirando fijamente su diminuto reloj de pulsera – Tengo que irme, Rolf me está esperando, hoy es el día del estreno.

Se puso en pie tan precipitadamente que perdió el equilibrio y dio un buen golpe de nalgas sobre el césped. Ginny se sobresaltó con todo aquel alboroto mientras veía como su amiga volvía a ponerse en pie, ahora con más cautela sacudiéndose el trasero a la vez que volvía a decir.

- Siento dejaros, esto se pone muy interesante, pero no puedo hacer esperar a Rolf.

- ¿Tu novio? – Inquirió curiosa Cho al ver el entusiasmo que la joven mostraba.

- Aun no – Contestó Luna con rotundidad y su acostumbrado positivismo, Ginny rodó los ojos – Pero espero tener algo más con él que una simple sesión de arte antes de que termine el mes.

No dijo nada mas, ni falta que hizo, porque en ese instante ya salía corriendo por la cancela. Ginny sonrió mientras la perdía de vista y Cho no pudo más que exclamar.

- No he entendido ni una palabra.

- Mucho mejor así, cuanto menos intentes entender a Luna, mejor… ¿Te apetece algo fresco? – Cho asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Aquellas nubes que tapaban el sol provocando un efecto invernadero sobre ellos, comenzaba a angustiarla – Mi madre hizo ayer helado casero.

- Me encantaría probarlo.

- Entonces sígueme.

Ginny se puso en pie, y Cho la siguió, pensando en lo delicioso que debía estar el helado casero hecho con las propias manos de la Señora Weasley. Pero a Ginny el helado de su madre no le importaba en absoluto, las últimas palabras de Cho se repetían en su mente una y ora vez. Y por primera vez, creyó en la posibilidad de que fuese ella la chica que ocupaba el pensamiento y el corazón del mejor amigo de su hermano.

Harry no se sorprendió mucho cuando Ron le explicó cual había sido la reacción de su familia ante el descubrimiento de la verdad del Charlie. Conocía a los Weasley lo suficiente para intuir que no montarían una tragedia si de fondo seguía habiendo un motivo para unirse a la causa. Tal vez lo más inesperado para él fue que el Señor Weasley mediase en todo aquello, siempre le pareció un hombre justo, pero jamás lo vio meterse en los asuntos que solía llevar, con mucha templanza, la Señora Weasley. Pero el rostro de Ron estaba diferente esa mañana. Durante los días posteriores a la barbacoa, y después de que Charlie y Hermione le descubriesen todo el engaño, Ron había estado apagado, y sus ojos tristes. Sin embargo había algo distinto en su mirada aquella mañana de agosto. Sus dudas se disiparon cuando oyó de los labios de su amigo.

- Se queda Harry, Hermione no se va.

Como el helado de la Señora Weasley era archi conocido en todas las casa vecinas colindantes, Harry se resistía a irse sin probar un poco. Por eso cuando su amigo le anunció que su madre lo había preparado el día anterior, no dudaron en acercarse a la cocina para deleitarse con semejante manjar.  
Cuando llegaron Ginny y Cho ya tenían una gran bola de helado sobre un cono de galleta. Hermione, sentada al lado de las muchachas, tampoco había podido resistirse. Harry y Ron entraron aparentemente muy animados. El rostro de Ron se tensó un poco cuando pudo ver a Hermione allí. Se sirvieron una buena bola de helado cada uno, y luego se sentaron un poco distanciados de las muchachas. Cho hablaba a las dos chicas de Manchester, de lo que hacía allí, de su próxima boda y de miles de cosas más. Ginny tuvo que aceptar que la joven era simpática y agradable, pero no estaba oyendo nada de lo que decía porque toda su atención se centraba en Harry y en su cogote. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y cada vez estaba más convencida de que ella tenía posibilidades de ser la chica del deseo de Harry. Ella había estado durante años obsesionada con Cormac, lo suficiente para no haberse fijado en nadie más, ni siquiera en él. Pero Cho tenía las mismas posibilidades que ella, porque estaba a punto de casarse con otro que no era Harry. Desvió sus castaños ojos hacia Ron, él debía saberlo. Su hermano conocía todos los detalles de la vida de Harry. Y si Cho era la chica de sus sueños, Ron podría confirmárselo. Tendría que preguntárselo a él. Habiendo tomado una nueva determinación, Ginny decidió al fin hacerle algo de caso a Cho que seguía contando lo entusiasmada que estaba de haberlos conocido. Ron miraba disimuladamente por encima del hombro de Harry la forma en que Hermione se comía su helado. La muchacha, pendiente en todo momento de la animada conversación de la joven visitante, reía, y lamía su helado con la misma intensidad. Ron resopló porque comenzaba a sentir más calor del que podía soportar. Hermione volvía a sacar la lengua despacio, y la deslizaba por la fría y dulce bola de helado.

- ¡Mierda!

- No la mires – Dijo Harry de repente - ¿Por qué crees que yo me puse de espaldas?

- ¿Hablas de mi hermana? – Inquirió el pelirrojo alzando el labio con aversión.

- ¿De quien sino? El otro día en la heladería tuve un pequeño problema que no me gustaría volver a tener, ya me entiendes – Añadió Harry mirando su entrepierna.

- ¡Maldita sea Harry! No me cuentes esas cosas.

Ron desvió los ojos hacia su hermana, la joven lamía el helado exactamente como lo hacía Hermione. Arrugó el gesto, el efecto que le causaba ver a Ginny chupar la bola era totalmente opuesto al que sentía al ver a Hermione.  
Poco tiempo después la tortura de los chicos terminó, las muchachas habían acabado con sus respectivos helados. Harry se puso en pie entonces, él si podía hacerlo porque no había mirado a Ginny en ningún momento, pero Ron prefirió quedarse sentado un poco más. Por suerte Hermione abandonó pronto la cocina para dirigirse al piso superior.

- Creo que debemos irnos Cho, si es que quieres comprar algo hoy.

La muchacha asintió y tras despedirse de los dos hermanos, se marcharon juntos. Ginny debía aprovechar aquel momento en que Ron se había quedado sentado en la cocina para sonsacarle aquello que la mantenía sumida en la gran duda. Se acercó lentamente a él, Ron al verla llegar cruzó sus piernas con disimulo.

- Me gustaría preguntarte algo Ron.

- ¿Tú a mí? – Inquirió levantando una ceja reticente.

- ¿Es Cho la chica de la que Harry está enamorado? – Sin rodeos, ya había dado demasiados tumbos con ese tema, que seguía siendo de vital importancia para su tranquilidad.

Ron la miró sorprendido, no esperaba que la pregunta de su hermana tuviese que ver con su mejor amigo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Harry está enamorado?

- Él me lo ha dicho – Contestó la pelirroja con impaciencia – Vamos Ron respóndeme.

- Harry no te ha interesado nunca, ¿Por qué quieres saber eso ahora? ¿Qué más te da? – El desconcierto de Ron aumentaba.

- Curiosidad femenina.

- Ya, claro… - El pelirrojo miró a su hermana con los ojos entornados. No se creía eso de la curiosidad femenina así como así, las mujeres siempre tenían un fin cuando interrogaban a alguien sobre otra chica.

Ginny lo contemplaba con el rostro cada vez más rojo, pero no de timidez sino de cólera. No podía seguir esperando a que el lento de su hermano se decidiese a decirle la verdad.

- Te hice una pregunta Ron, dime solo sí o no.

- No, no es ella, Cho no es la chica de la que Harry está enamorado.

Una serenidad inmensa se apoderó del corazón de Ginny, y no pudo evitar esbozar una tímida sonrisa que su hermano percibió.

- ¿Y sabes quién es? – Debía intentarlo.

- Sí.

La sonrisa de Ginny aumentó. Ron comenzó a atar cabos.

- ¿Quién?

- No voy a decírtelo Ginny, Harry no me ha autorizado a contárselo a nadie… Pregúntale a él, estoy seguro que te responderá con mucho gusto.

A Ginny le dio un vuelco el corazón, era la segunda vez en menos de una hora que le dos personas diferentes que apenas se conocían le habían aconsejado lo mismo.

- Lo haré.

Ron se encogió de hombros y cuando al fin pudo levantarse, salió precipitadamente de la cocina, dejando a su hermana con una extraña y boba sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

_"Estás perfecta así"_, le había dicho.

Luna miraba a Rolf, que de vez en cuando asomaba la nariz, y uno solo de sus ojos castaños, por detrás del enorme lienzo. Pensó que posaría de forma diferente. Que la haría vestirse con uno de esos vestidos color marfil que su madre había guardado en el viejo arcón del desván y que habían pertenecido a su bisabuela. Que la situaría en el jardín, que estaba verde y frondoso, con un hermoso sombrero de paja cubriendo su cabeza mientras aguantaba el manillar de su bicicleta blanca con cesto. Imaginaba que él la haría sentir como la heroína de una de esas novelas de Jane Austen que toda mujer inglesa sueña ser. Pero no, Rolf la había hecho vestirse con la misma ropa de siempre. Una escueta camiseta con tirantes blanca y unos tejanos piratas. Y sin salir de la buhardilla, con lo oscuro y triste que era aquel lugar. Nada del otro mundo, así luciría por el resto de la vida colgada sobre la chimenea del salón de su casa. Tuvo que resignarse ¿No sería mejor tomarle una foto? Era complicado entender a Rolf, así que después de intentarlo unos minutos se rindió a lo evidente y se quedó quieta en la posición que él le había indicado. Una vez mas Rolf asomó el mismo ojo, sin moverse del sitio, puso el pincel en posición vertical, luego en horizontal y desapareció otra vez tras el lienzo. Luna tuvo que aguantar la risa y algo más. Se aburría, tremendamente, ella no servía para estar tanto tiempo quieta. Le picaban las piernas, sentía un hormigueo inaguantable en sus rodillas. Comenzó a angustiarse y eso que solo llevaba quince minutos posando para el rubio. Si al menos pudiese hablar se distraería y no centraría su atención en el hecho de que sus piernas comenzaban a dormírsele.

- Rolf, ¿Tengo que estar callada?

- No – Contestó él desde el otro lado del caballete.

Luna resopló aliviada. Al menos el tiempo no le parecería una eternidad. El problema ahora era iniciar una conversación con un tipo que estaba demasiado concentrado para hablar de nada. Pero tenía que intentarlo, o el silencio y la inmovilidad de su cuerpo terminarían por volverla loca.

- Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto.

- Y yo.

Luna frunció el ceño sin entenderlo.

- ¿Creí que…?

- Me refiero a que nunca he pintado a nadie que a la vez podría tocarla – Luna se estremeció – Nunca he pintado a nadie en persona.

¿Tocarla? Eso no sería mala idea, ella no le pondría muchos impedimentos si él se decidía a tocarla. Se rió interiormente de lo que pasaba en ese instante por su mente. El ojo escrutador de Rolf apareció nuevamente y ella recobró la compostura.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta? - Rolf dejó que su otro ojo no se escondiera mas y la miró con lo dos frunciendo el ceño, Luna sonrió – Ya sabes que soy muy curiosa.

- Muy bien, dispara. Pero si es demasiado indiscreta no voy a contestarla – Dijo él con sinceridad.

- ¿Has tenido novia alguna vez?

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Rolf había dejado de fruncir el ceño y Luna casi podía verlo completamente porque había salido de detrás del caballete. Hizo una extraña mueca con el rostro y luego respondió.

- Nunca.

- Bueno no pasa nada, yo tuve un novio cuando entré en la universidad… Neville. Un encanto, creo que éramos tan parecidos que finalmente la cosa no cuajó. Ahora somos buenos amigos.

Rolf emitió una sonrisa de compromiso, y luego se escondió detrás del lienzo para continuar con su labor.

- Con él tuve mi primera experiencia sexual a los dieciocho. Estuvo bastante bien debo admitirlo…

Luna se interrumpió porque escuchó un fuerte ruido provenir de detrás del caballete y pudo ver como Rolf se agachaba para recoger la paleta de colores que había resbalado de sus manos. Lo oyó carraspear un poco y luego su acostumbrado silencio otra vez. Pero ella era incapaz de estar callada y volvió a la carga.

- ¿Y tú Rolf? ¿Cuándo tuviste tu primer encuentro, digamos, cálido con una chica?

Volvió a escucharse el mismo ruido, la paleta había vuelto a caer al suelo. Rolf la recogió y esta vez Luna no oyó un carraspeo sino una especie de gruñido. El joven salió de detrás del lienzo con la paleta en la mano y el rostro muy serio.

- Te agradecería que mientras te pinto no hablemos de estos temas. Me desconcentras.

- Muy bien, no hablaremos más de sexo ¿De que hablamos entonces? – Preguntó Luna con cierto sarcasmo e intentando parecer ingenua.

- Del tiempo, de comida, de ropa, de lo que sea, pero no de… eso.

Gruñó de nuevo y volvió a desaparecer de la vista da la muchacha. Luna rió en silencio, había logrado ponerlo nervioso ¿Por qué Rolf no quería hablar de sus experiencias con las chicas? Tal vez es que no había tenido ninguna. Aquella posibilidad le fascinó tanto que consiguió que aquel chico sensible y rudo a la vez le atrajese mucho más de lo que ya la cautivaba.

Dos días pasaron desde el descubrimiento del engaño, y aquella mañana de jueves seguía invadida por nubes que amenazaban lluvia sin decidirse a dejar caer ni una gota. Aquellos que tenían obligaciones laborales estaban ya en sus respectivos puestos de trabajo y los que no, aprovechaban cada día al máximo su tiempo de descanso. Charlie se había levantado de mejor humor que los días anteriores. Durante el desayuno, todos sospecharon que el cambio se debía a que al día siguiente Tonks regresaría. Y era algo seguro, porque él mismo había llamado muy temprano a casa de los Tonks, y Andrómeda se lo había confirmado. También la Señora Weasley parecía estar algo mas contenta. Seguía gruñendo de vez en cuando y murmurando cosas inteligibles, pero la habían visto sonreír mas durante la mañana. Cho fue a despedirse de la familia. Al día siguiente muy temprano saldría hacia Manchester y durante la tarde debía organizarlo todo para su viaje. Así que aprovecho la mañana y la visita de Harry a la Madriguera para decirles adiós. Todos la despidieron calurosamente incluso Ginny, que había cambiado su actitud con la chica desde que Ron le había confirmado que ella no era la joven de la estrella. Mientras que se alejaban ambos en el coche de Harry, la pelirroja emitió un sonoro suspiro. Cho se marchaba y eso significaba que volvía a tener a Harry para ella sola. Ahora estaba dispuesta a hacerle la temida pregunta, y esta vez, nadie podría interferir en el momento en que él fuese a contestarla.

Rolf avanzó bastante esos dos días con su retrato de Luna, pero no dejaba que la muchacha lo viese y eso la mataba de curiosidad. Luna no volvió a tocar el tema del sexo con su tímido artista, pero no era una conversación descartada. Si Rolf era virgen ella tenía que descubrirlo y de así, de paso, ayudarle a solucionar ese pequeño inconveniente para un chico que ya tenía cumplidos los veintiún años.

A pesar de que el tiempo seguía inestable, el calor no daba descanso. Las nubes seguían provocando en la atmosfera un asfixiante efecto invernadero y en esos días la alberca de los Weasley había sido más visitada que nunca. El almuerzo había trascurrido tranquilo, y después de llenar los estómagos la familia decidió descansar un poco. Hermione también se retiró a su dormitorio. Ginny enseguida se quedó dormida, pero a ella le costaba pillar el sueño. Tenía calor, demasiada. El sudor hacía que se le pegasen las sabanas y ni los ventiladores lograban paliar la sofocante temperatura. Así que, cuando estar en la cama comenzaba a ser una tortura, se levantó, buscó entre su ropa su bikini y se lo puso con intención de hundirse un poco en la refrescante agua de la alberca. Agarró una toalla, se la envolvió en el cuerpo para no andar medio desnuda por la casa y caminó hacia el ansiado y fresco lugar.  
No parecía haber nadie allí, y lo prefería así. Un rato de tranquilidad en esa casa era algo muy codiciado y necesario de vez en cuando, y ella lo necesitaba ahora. Se despojó de la toalla y hundió sus pies hasta la rodilla en el agua sentándose en el borde de la piscina. Notar el frescor en esa parte de su cuerpo consiguió que le bajase al menos un par de grados la temperatura. Apoyó las manos en el borde mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. En ese instante algo que no esperaba sucedió. Alguien tiró de sus piernas por los tobillos hacia el agua, logrando que se zambullera de repente. Hermione sintió el frío penetrar hasta sus huesos mientras crecía en su interior una ira incontrolada. Salió a la superficie como pudo, escupiendo agua por la boca a la vez que se secaba los ojos para apreciar bien quien había sido el idiota de la absurda idea. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a Ron delante suya con el rostro descompuesto y unas gafas de submarinista tapando sus hermosos ojos. Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, probablemente algún insulto, pero nada salió de su garganta excepto mas agua. Ron se quitó las gafas y las lanzó fuera, luego dijo.

- Pensé que era Ginny, quise gastarle una broma.

El rostro de Hermione se volvió morado. Le había sentado muy mal la 'broma', aunque fuese para Ginny. Se acercó despacio a él y lo golpeó en el hombro.

- ¿Qué haces? – Inquirió Ron llevándose la mano al lugar donde había sido agredido.

- Hace tiempo que te lo mereces.

- Acabas de agredirme Hermione – Le increpó.

- Y puedo hacerlo otra vez – Dijo desafiante.

- ¡Atrévete!

Y se atrevió, por supuesto que se atrevió. Los puños de Hermione parecían salir de todos lados. Ron trató de cubrirse al principio y de detenerla después. Pero era casi imposible. Hermione no dejaba de golpearlo. Ya no se trataba de la pesada broma, ella descargaba sobre él toda la rabia y la desesperanza que había sentido durante aquellos días. Todo el deseo frustrado de aquella noche después de la barbacoa. Todo lo que había luchado por no seguir enamorada de él y que había resultado inútil. El agua se movía con al misma furia con la que lo hacia la muchacha salpicándoles por todos lados. Ron consiguió atrapar una de las muñecas de la joven colocándosela con dificultad detrás de la espalda, un segundo después hizo lo mismo con la otra que también había conseguido atrapar. Hermione seguía forcejeando y lo hacía sobre el cuerpo de Ron, porque la fuerza que él ejercía para inutilizarle las manos conseguía atraerla hacia sí mismo. La respiración de ambos era agitada y feroz.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Quédate quieta de una vez! ¡Estás loca!

Hermione cesó sus violentos movimientos pero no así su respiración, que chocaba contra el mentón de él. Ron se dio cuenta que ella había quedado pegada a él, que su cuerpo estaba casi desnudo y que su aliento era tan embriagador como una botella del mejor whiskey escocés. Unos deseos angustiosos de besarla se apoderaron de su mente. Tragó saliva ruidosamente cuando vio como ella parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo, y entreabría la boca incitándolo a hacer lo que deseaba.

- ¡Maldita sea!

Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que los labios y la lengua de Hermione lo hiciesen callar y rendirse al fin, dejando a un lado su obstinación y su enfado.

* * *

**Eso es todo, para saber que pasa habrá que esperar al siguiente...**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron rr en este capi: **

**nena weasley granger, saralpp, fatty73, susy snape, danielaweasley, Gelen, Jezykah Thalie Lovegood, elhora, Kisa kuchiky, Meletea, Bette 88, Ceciss, Anilec, Micolita, njss, ise potter, Brissa y sk8girl59.**

**Gelen:** Hola, bienvenida otra vez... Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la forma en que cada Weasley ha reaccionado, intenté ajustarme a sus verdaderas personalidades... No te preocupes por Tonks no ha huido para siempre, volvera muy pronto. Lo de la cremallera fue una prueba de fuego para Ron, la superó con mucho esfuerzo. La visita al granero está mas cerca de lo que crees... besos...

**Bette 88:** Hola, gracias por lo que dices en tu rr. Me alegra que te haya gustado la reaccion de la familia. Debia ser ilogica y descabellada como ellos jajaj!! Luna es la mejor y no solo en este fic, siempre lo es... De vital importancia como el titulo del nuevo capi es ver cada tarde al menos el rato que puedo Se lo que hicisteis, eso si que es descabellado. Los adoro, mis favoritos son Miki y Patricia (como creo que puse en mi perfil) pero todos son geniales, y si algunos se pican pues que se jod... Lastima que no puedan seguir despellejando imagenes de Telecinco, con lo que me reia yo con eso... en fin... Gracias de veras por seguir el fic, y mil besos...

**ise potter: **Hola!! Gracias por leer este fic, y me alegro mucho que te esté gustando tanto... No te preocupes mandalos cuando puedas... miles de gracias y besos...

**Brissa: **Hola, tienes cuenta pero no he podido dejarte mp por eso te dejo mi respuesta a tu rr aquí... Una noche entera!!! pobre siento ser el motivo de tu insomnio ^^. Me alegro que te guste, Tonks regresará pronto y enfrentará lo que en un momento de la historia le dio miedo enfrentar. Gracias por tu comentario... besos.

**  
****En fin advertencia para las menores, el proximo capi trae escena fuertecita, subidita de tono... ****  
****Espero que os haya gustado...****  
****Besos...****  
****María...**


	19. Una visita muy inoportuna

**Hola, bueno ya lo avisé en el capi anterior pero creo que es mi deber volverlo a recordar. Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de dieciseis años. Si continuais leyendo, es bajo vuestra responsabilidad... gracias.**

* * *

**19. Una visita muy inoportuna.**

Aún no entendía como de un momento a otro Hermione había pasado de golpearlo sin piedad a besarlo hasta dejarlo casi sin respiración. Ron aflojó los dedos que se cerraban sobre las muñecas de la joven. Cuando sus manos estuvieron libres, Hermione agarró con fuerza el cabello de Ron para evitar que el muchacho volviese a escapársele. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a huir. Sus labios obedecían simplemente a sus deseos y era incapaz de apartarlos de los de ella. Hermione dejó que su cuerpo se pegase mas al de Ron, y éste posó sus grandes manos sobre la estrecha cadera de la muchacha atrapándola con fuerza. Ella emitió un sonoro suspiro, y él comenzó a volverse loco. Llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando sus impulsos, refrenando sus deseos y sus ganas de volverla a sentir de aquella forma. La temperatura del cuerpo de ambos jóvenes aumentaba a pesar de que estaban casi hundidos en el agua fresca de la alberca. Sus labios y sus lenguas se movían a un ritmo frenético, ahogando con aquel frenesí el sonido que intentaba liberarse de sus gargantas en forma de gemidos. Ninguno de los pensaba que era de día, que la mayoría de las ventanas de la casa daban en esa dirección, y cualquier miembro de la familia que decidiera asomarse a una de ellas los descubría. Parecía haber desaparecido todo a su alrededor y en ese instante solo existían ellos, sus corazones desbocados y sus cuerpos ávidos de ser poseídos el uno por el otro. Hermione alzó una pierna enredándola con furia en la cadera de Ron. La respiración del joven se acrecentó, separando bruscamente sus labios de los de ella y hundiéndolos con avidez en su cuello.

- Maldita sea.

Oírlo maldecir enardecía a Hermione mucho más, porque sabía que él aun luchaba contra su voluntad y ella era capaz de doblegar a aquel terco muchacho para llevarlo a su terreno. Comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre las de él con un ritmo lento y constante, mientras Ron notando el dulce roce de la joven, aumentaba la intensidad de sus besos, y la extensión de ellos, mordisqueando con dulzura el hombro desnudo y mojado de Hermione. Sus manos abandonaron las caderas de la muchacha que seguían moviéndose de forma enloquecedora haciéndole perder el sentido de la realidad, logrando que con el insistente roce, el miembro de Ron adquiriese de forma paulatina una mayor dimensión. Era difícil parar aquello, volver atrás, ya no importaba si los descubrían, ninguno de los dos iba a detenerse. Hermione era incapaz de controlar su respiración que se hacía cada vez mas profunda y sonora. Sentir los labios calidos y húmedos tan anhelados de aquel chico sobre su piel era demasiado para conservar la calma. Y Ron no se detenía. Su boca volvió a subir por su cuello llegando hasta el fino cordón que ataba el bikini de Hermione a su cuerpo. No quería obstáculos, nada que pudiese impedirle disfrutar plenamente de ella. Ron centró su atención en deshacerse de ese minúsculo trozo de tela que chocaba contra su boca mientras suavemente besaba y lamía el hombro de la chica. Hermione sonrió entre jadeos cuando notó como el cordón resbalaba por sus brazos. Ron era increíblemente hábil, Hermione entendió que él estaba dispuesto a todo. Se estremeció porque aquella era la única prenda que cubría sus senos y de ese modo iba a quedar expuesta a él. El muchacho se había dado cuenta de ello y miró a Hermione a los ojos, con el rostro levemente sonrojado. Ella sintió un vuelco en el corazón, inundado por el deseo y la ternura, era impresionante que las mejillas de Ron siguiesen tomando color después de lo que pasó unas noches atrás cuando él se restregaba salvajemente contra su cuerpo. Se sentía feliz a pensar que tal vez ella era la única chica que había sido capaz de estar con él en una situación así y sin necesidad de que probase ni una sola gota de alcohol. Sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de él, e igualándolo en decisión, ella misma retiró la prenda que la cubría. Ron percibió como se le paralizaba el corazón, Hermione tragó saliva mientras observaba como los ojos del muchacho bajaban desde su rostro hasta aquella zona que había quedado descubierta y que ella no se molestaba en ocultar, excitándola aun más. Una sonrisa de satisfacción asomó en los labios de Ron. Eran perfectos, tal como él los había imaginado. Lentamente llevó una mano casi temblorosa hacia uno de los pechos de Hermione, ella aguantó la respiración hasta que notó la calidez de la piel de Ron sobre su piel, y entonces exhaló un suspiro. La mano de Ron cubría todo el seno de la chica. Sonrió, le gustaba la sensación de atraparlo por completo, y lentamente comenzó a masajearlos. Eran pequeños, firmes, suaves y turgentes, sin ser víctimas de la gravedad, y en ese instante estaban húmedos y excitados. Sintió como la sangre le hervía con más fuerza en cierto lugar de su anatomía, y la tela de su ajustado bañador comenzaba a quedarle pequeña, y no pudo evitar compararlos con los de Lavender, que eran descomunales y su mano nunca alcanzaba a cubrirlos completamente. Sus movimientos dejaron de ser suaves, atrapándolos con ambas manos a la vez que hundía una vez más sus labios en el cuello de la chica. Los suspiros de Hermione aumentaron y Ron perdió la cabeza por completo. La pierna de la joven se cerró con más fuerza sobre la cadera de él, sin dejar de moverse. El roce fue mas intenso, los gemidos aumentaron, y las manos y la boca de Ron no dejaban descaso a la piel de Hermione. Sin embargo, recordar a Lavender no había sido buena idea, porque la conciencia de Ron comenzó a removerse y a susurrarle con voz débil que él aun tenia una cuenta pendiente con Hermione. Decidió ignorar esa vocecita molesta y prefirió escuchar los susurrantes gemidos de la chica al contacto de sus manos sobre sus pechos, notándolos cada vez más duros y excitados. Hacía mucho tiempo que el movimiento de las caderas de Hermione habían dejado de ser pausados y ahora, se restregaba con fuerza sobre el, cada vez más duro, miembro del joven. El agua se agitaba con la misma intensidad que ellos, chapoteando y haciendo mucho ruido. Hermione deslizó las manos por la espalda mojada de Ron, lentamente, consiguiendo que al muchacho se le erizara la piel. Las introdujo por debajo de su bañador apretando con fuerza el trasero duro y bien formado del joven, aproximándolo aun más hacia ella, como si quisiese que la traspasara. La vocecita de la conciencia de Ron hablaba ahora más alto…

_"Le has mentido, has dejado que ella crea algo que no es cierto"…_

- Oh, cállate - Susurró en un tono casi inaudible.

Hermione lo oyó musitar algo, pero sus propios gemidos le impidieron distinguir que era exactamente lo que había dicho, y no iba a perder el tiempo preguntándolo. Tenía cosas mas importantes en las que centrar su atención, sobre todo cuando la lengua de Ron comenzó a lamer la piel de sus senos humedeciéndola con otro fluido mas cálido y satisfactorio que el agua de la piscina. Sacó las manos del bañador de ron y agarró con una de ellas su pelirroja cabeza aprisionándola contra su pecho, mientras que con la otra trataba desesperadamente de deshacerse de la única prenda que cubría al muchacho. Esta vez no hubo nada que le impidiese hacerlo, y ahora sentía el miembro liberado, palpitante y alzado de Ron chocar directamente contra vientre. No podía verlo, el agua y la roja cabeza de Ron se lo impedían. Estaba duro, mojado y muy caliente. La sensación era tal y como había imaginado que sería, él era tal y como había soñado siempre, y aquel era su momento, ya no había nada que pudiese estropearlo. Intentó llevar una mano hacia aquella parte del cuerpo de Ron que pedía a gritos ser acariciado. Pero Hermione ignoraba la voz que atormentaba al muchacho, y que en ese instante le gritaba con fuerza…

_"¡Eres un mentiroso!, no mereces ponerle un dedo encima. Eres vil Ronald Weasley, dile que no pasó nada, dile que le ocultaste la verdad ¡Sé valiente por una maldita vez en tu vida!"_

- ¡Basta!

El grito de Ron asustó a Hermione que cesó repentinamente sus movimientos, y detuvo su mano a punto de llegar a él, saliendo bruscamente del placentero trance al que estaba siendo sometida.

- ¡Basta de una vez!

- ¿Qué pasa ahora Ron?

El joven se había separado de ella, y enterraba sus orejas entre sus manos.

- Tiene razón ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Quién tiene razón?

Ron miró a la joven con los ojos desorbitados, apartó las manos de sus orejas, se subió con rapidez el bañador, y agarró a Hermione por un brazo.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¡Ahora! ¡Precisamente ahora!

- Sí, ahora. Vamos - Añadió el pelirrojo tirando de ella.

- ¡No! no voy contigo a ningún sitio ¡Maldita sea Ron! ¿Cómo puedes volver a hacerme esto? Me da igual lo que vayas a decirme… ¡Es mas, no quiero oírlo! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque estoy segura que dirás algo que estropee este momento y no quiero… ¡No quiero! - Hermione golpeó con furia la superficie del agua con el puño que Ron no tenia inutilizado haciendo que cientos de gotitas se despegasen y revolotearan por el aire.

- ¡Cúbrete!

- ¡¿Qué?! - La joven estaba cada vez mas desconcertada.

- ¡Que te cubras Hermione! - Insistió a la vez que volvía a tirar de ella.

- Suéltame entonces.

Ron obedeció mientras la joven agarraba la parte superior de su traje de baño que había quedado a la altura de su cintura y se ataba el cordón detrás del cuerpo, quedando cubierta al fin. El pelirrojo resopló frustrado, y se odió a si mismo por tener conciencia. Hermione clavó los ojos en el muchacho con impaciencia y mucha, muchísima rabia por haber vuelto a dejarla con las ganas. Ron tragó saliva y dijo un poco mas calmado.

- No es justo para ti que estemos juntos si no te confieso algo antes - El joven desvió la mirada hacia las ventanas de la casa - Pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, si alguien se asoma pueden descubrirnos.

El muchacho agarró la toalla de Hermione y se cubrió la parte baja de la cintura con ella. Hermione lo miró con los ojos entornados.

- A mí me hace mas falta.

- ¡Oh! - Exclamó ella al comprender a que se refería Ron.

- Vamos, por favor.

El tono más amable y pausado del joven logró convencerla al fin y ambos salieron del agua. Hermione sintió el aire chocar contra su cuerpo semi desnudo y húmedo, y tuvo frío. Ron hizo ademán de quitarse la toalla para dársela a ella.

- No te la quites, tienes razón te hace mas falta - Dijo sin apartar la vista del bulto que se vislumbraba en la toalla.

Hermione estaba tremendamente enfadada con Ron, y no se sorprendió lo mas mínimo cuando este se dirigió al granero ¿A qué otro lugar podría ir? El joven empujó la puerta y dejó que ella pasase primero. Luego, cuando ambos estuvieron dentro del edificio, la cerró con suavidad. Al girarse pudo comprobar que la irritación de Hermione era descomunal. La muchacha lo miraba de forma acusadora, con las manos sobre sus caderas y los ojos envueltos en llamas. Estaba tan hermosa que Ron sintió como el corazón se le subía a la garganta, comprendía la rabia de Hermione porque él mismo se odiaba por lo que había hecho y ahora debía enfrentar. Justo en ese momento, que todo parecía volver a la normalidad entre ambos.

- ¿Y bien? - Inquirió ella impaciente levantando una ceja mientras golpeaba la paja del suelo incansablemente con el pie.

Ron pasó por delante de ella sin contestarle y caminó hacia uno de los fardos de paja que estaban desperdigados por el granero. Se despojó de la toalla dejándola sobre el montón de heno y se giró luego hacia la muchacha. Cuando lo hizo Hermione pudo apreciar que la excitación de Ron había disminuido considerablemente. El pelirrojo suspiró profundamente y se mordió el labio, parecía nervioso, y realmente lo estaba, tenía miedo a la reacción de la chica. Llenó de aire sus pulmones y de valor su corazón, y dijo al fin.

- No sé que ocurrirá entre nosotros después de que te cuente esto, pero es algo que debo hacer - Hizo una pausa en la cual el rostro de Hermione había dejado de estar tenso y se había vuelto temeroso - Te he mentido - Ahora había desconcierto en el semblante de la muchacha. Ron no dejó que ella dijese nada, no quería que lo interrumpiese, deseaba terminar con todo aquello rápido - Se trata de Lavender, y de lo que paso aquí la noche de la barbacoa.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos y retrocedió unos pasos negando con la cabeza.

- No Ron, no quiero saberlo… Da igual, ya pasó… No digas nada, lo estropearás todo.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso, debía confesarle todo si quería empezar con ella una hermosa relación. No iba a dejar que ninguna mentira o engaño más se interpusiera con el tiempo entre ellos. Por eso, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras angustiosas de Hermione, continuó con su explicación.

- Cuando te encontré aquella noche en la cocina y discutimos, traté de decírtelo pero tú estabas demasiado alterada y no me dejaste hacerlo. De ese modo sacaste tus propias conclusiones. Hace unos días cuando Charlie y tú, en este mismo lugar, me descubristeis todo vuestro engaño, pude volver a decírtelo, pero esta vez callé, y lo hice a propósito. Estaba enfadado, rabioso y decepcionado con todo lo que había escuchado de boca de mi hermano y tuya. Deseé que sufrieras tanto como había sufrido yo, y sabía que si te dejaba seguir adelante con tus conclusiones sufrirías. Por ello te lo oculté, pero la realidad de todo es que la noche de la barbacoa nunca paso nada entre Lavender y yo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron tanto tras las últimas palabras de Ron que parecían que iban a salírsele de las órbitas, sin embargo un instante después se entrecerraron mirando al muchacho con incredulidad.

- Mientes… yo os vi… ¡Os vi entrar aquí y salir tres horas después!

- Y es cierto, viste bien - Admitió el joven - Te juro que entré aquí con el propósito de acostarme con ella, pero mientras la tocaba, mientras la besaba… - Hermione caminó un poco mas hacia atrás arrugando el gesto deseando no escuchar nada mas - No pude seguir, fue horrible… Era a ti, Hermione. Era tu cuerpo lo que deseaba tocar, no el de ella. Y tus labios los que deseaba besar, no los de Lavender. Te instalaste en mi mente, no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Tu imagen y tus palabras me perseguían. Tenías razón todo dependía de mí. Me separé de Lavender, ella notó que algo me pasaba. Hablamos, pareció comprenderlo todo y luego nos quedamos dormidos… No pasó nada más.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!

- ¿De veras crees que te habría puesto un solo dedo encima si aquella noche, ella y yo…? ¿Me crees tan vil como para hacer eso?

Hermione no sabía que pensar, su mente estaba a punto de explotar por todas las palabras que había escuchado salir de los labios de Ron. Todos los celos, la furia que sintió por él en el momento en que lo vio aparecer en la cocina entre penumbras, y que habían seguido martirizándola días después, había sido por nada. No ocurrió nada entre ellos, debía sentirse feliz, pero estaba demasiado contrariada para pensar con claridad. Había sufrido, sin motivo alguno, si razón… era tan injusto.

En cada rincón de la Madriguera olía a té recién hecho. La señora Weasley lo había preparado para cuando todos se fuesen levantando de la siesta. Se encontraba ahora en la puerta principal, esparciendo granos de maíz para que comiesen los pollos y las gallinas, que acudían en tropel cada vez que ella lanzaba un puñado al suelo. Un par de gallos se pavoneaban con sus crestas muy alzadas entre su harén y su prole plumada, y de vez en cuando se dignaban a picotear algún que otro grano, sin mezclarse demasiado con los demás. Las aves se enredaban constantemente en los pies de Molly, y ésta dando una fuerte patada las espantaba, volviendo a lanzar otro puñado de grano. En ese menester estaba cuando Ginny apareció junto a ella y se sentó en el primer escalón de la entrada principal, viendo como las gallinas se lanzaban como kamikazes contra el grano esparcido por su madre, pisándose unas a otras y picoteándose las cabezas de forma avara. Ginny resopló, odiaba a aquellos animales que siempre le parecieron tontos y ridículos.

- ¿Están todos despiertos? - Preguntó Molly sin dejar de mirar hacia las aves.

- Creo que sí. Hermione no estaba en su cama, no sé en que momento salió de la habitación. Charlie, Bill y Fleur están en la cocina y los niños también, pero no tengo idea de donde puede estar Ron.

Molly frunció el ceño y clavó su mirada en el granero, rodó los ojos resignada y siguió esparciendo el grano mientras escuchaba de fondo las protestas infantiles de sus nietos y los bostezos de Ginny. Casi había terminado de dar de comer a los animales cuando algo que atravesaba la cancela de la granja llamó su atención de repente. Era un taxi, Ginny se puso en pie observándolo con atención.

- ¿Quién es?

- No sé hija, tal vez Audrey o las novias de los gemelos - Pero Molly no parecía muy convencida de que fuesen las muchachas.

Dejó caer al suelo de una vez todo el grano que quedaba en su delantal, logrando que las aves armasen un gran revuelo y levantasen mucho polvo con el batir de sus alas. Luego se aproximó lentamente al taxi sacudiéndose el delantal, seguida de su pelirroja y curiosa hija.  
La puerta del vehículo se abrió y un hombre alto, negro y con un enorme bigote salió dando las buenas tardes. Era el taxista, las dos mujeres lo saludaron amablemente. El hombre se acercó a la puerta trasera del coche y la abrió para que su pasajero pudiese salir al fin. Molly dejó ver en su rostro una mueca de espanto cuando descubrió de quien se trataba. Las tripas comenzaron a revolverse en su estómago, y el corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos. La expresión de Ginny era exactamente la misma que la de su madre ¿Qué demonios hacía ella en La Madriguera? Y justo ahora.

- ¡Tía Muriel! - Exclamó Molly mientras se avanzaba hacia ella con los brazos extendidos, cambiando el gesto de desagrado de su rostro por uno de fingida felicidad.

- Molly, ¡Demonios! Nunca recuerdo que vivís en el fin del mundo ¿Cuándo arreglaran esos malditos carriles llenos de baches?

Muriel Weasley era una anciana peculiar, tenía un carácter cascarrabias y muy desagradable cuando se lo proponía, que era casi siempre. Sus ojos eran pequeños y vidriosos, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño muy apretado y prácticamente era blanco, siempre solía llevar sombreros muy floreados y a juego con el vestido que usase en ese momento. Era delgada y muy alta, bastante erguida para su edad y no le hacía falta usar el bastón que llevaba, aunque todos creían que lo portaba porque eso le daba un aspecto bastante señorial. Lo más representativo del rostro de tía Muriel, era su nariz larga y puntiaguda, decorada en la punta con unas gafas pequeñas y cuadradas atadas a su cuello con una cadenita de eslabones de oro. Toda la familia se había preguntado siempre si Muriel necesitaba aquellas lentes, porque nunca miraba a través de ellas y siempre lo hacía de forma inquisidora por encima. Ginny tragó saliva, su intuición le decía que la inoportuna visita de aquella anciana y desagradable mujer traería problemas a la familia.

- ¿Dónde está? - Inquirió sin ninguna amabilidad.

- ¿Quién?

- La chica, la futura esposa de tu hijo. Quiero verla, necesitará mi aprobación Molly.

A Ginny se le puso el corazón en la garganta. Tía Muriel había ido hasta allí solo para conocer a la falsa prometida de Charlie. Resopló, y su intuición sobre lo mal que comenzaría a ir todo se acrecentó.

- ¡Oh Cielos! No sabía que vendrías tan pronto - Exclamó la Señora Weasley - Aun falta un par de semanas para la boda.  
Ginny miró a su madre atónita ¿Ella sabía que tía Muriel vendría? En ese instante no entendió nada de lo que sucedía.

- ¿Dónde está? - Preguntó una vez mas la anciana mujer mientras indicaba al taxista que bajase del vehículo su maleta.

- No lo sabemos, ha salido a dar un paseo, pero no tardará en regresar.

Muriel frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza, pero se resolvió a creer a su sobrina. Una vez que el taxista descargó el equipaje, la anciana pagó sus servicios y el vehículo despareció pronto.

- Molly dile a uno de tus hijos que lleve la maleta a mi habitación ¿No querrás que cargue yo con ella?

La señora Weasley dio un respingo y se puso rígida como un palo. Muriel, ignorando la reacción de su sobrina, pasó por delante de ella y de Ginny sin saludarlas, y entró en la casa.  
Todos se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron entrar a la estirada mujer. A Charlie se le atragantó el trago de té que pasaba en ese instante por su garganta, y Fleur volcó involuntariamente su taza derramando el líquido por toda la mesa y logrando que gotease contra el suelo. Molly llenó de aire sus pulmones consciente de todo lo que le esperaba a partir de ahora y se dispuso a entrar en la casa también, pero la mano de su hija agarrándola por un brazo la detuvo justo cuando ponía un pie sobre el primer escalón de la entrada.

- ¿Sabías que ella iba a venir?

- Por supuesto que sí Ginny, yo misma la invité - Contestó mirándola con impaciencia.

- Pero ¿Para qué?

- Para la boda de Charlie querida, para que más - La impaciencia de Molly aumentaba por segundos.

- ¿Qué boda mamá?... Ya no hay boda - Ginny miraba a su madre con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

- Lo sé querida, pero de eso nos enteramos hace unos días y yo invité a tía Muriel hace más de un mes. Mi fallo es no haberme acordado de llamarla anunciándole que la boda se había suspendido.

- ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Quiere conocer a Hermione!

- Y la conocerá. No sé como vamos a salir de esta Ginny, pero por nuestro bien, debemos hacer las cosas con cautela. Si tía Muriel se da cuenta de que la hemos engañado, acabaremos en la misma lista que Fred y George, y llevo mucho tiempo luchando para que eso no ocurra - Ginny resopló con desesperación. Su madre la miró fijamente y le ordenó - Busca a Hermione, da con ella como sea, tiene que venir pronto. Yo subiré con tía Muriel para que se acomode, pasaremos la cama de Percy a la habitación de Charlie y los gemelos, y Ron tendrá que volver a dormir en el sofá… - Se quedó pensativa un momento y luego añadió - Hablando de Ron, intenta localizarlo también, pero busca antes a Hermione. Nuestro futuro depende de ella ahora… ¡Vamos, no pierdas el tiempo!

Ginny dio un respingo al escuchar a su madre y rápidamente se alejó de ella, sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse. La Señora Weasley reunió valor y después de lanzar un enorme resoplido entró al fin en la casa, las cosas a partir de la llegada de Muriel no iban a ser nada fáciles.

Hacía largo rato que Hermione no había hablado, ni siquiera para insultarlo. Ron no soportaba el silencio de la joven, necesitaba saber que sentía en aquel momento, pero Hermione continuaba sin moverse del lugar cerca de los animales. Tenía la mirada perdida, el rostro lívido y la respiración acelerada. El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente a ella, y cansado de esperar a que la joven diese el primer paso, susurró.

- Hermione…

De repente notó como su cabeza se movía involuntariamente hacia un lado y un dolor agudo se instalaba en su mejilla. Los cinco dedos de la joven aparecieron marcados en la piel del rostro de Ron.

- ¡Eres un idiota! - Gritó ella fuera de sí - ¡No sabes cuanto he sufrido pensando que entre ella y tú…!

- ¡¿Yo soy un idiota?! - Inquirió Ron frotándose con fuerza la mejilla golpeada - Que fácil es insultarme Hermione. Tengo que recordarte que no fui yo quién se hizo pasar por la novia de Charlie. Que no fui yo quién se dedicó a buscarme, a incitarme, que me hizo sentir culpable hasta hacerme sufrir… ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de eso?

- ¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! Tú te has encargado que no pueda olvidarlo durante días, pero hay algo que no tienes en cuenta y que diferencia mi forma de actuar de la tuya.

- ¡¿Ah, sí?!... ¡¿Cuál?!

- Que yo ignoraba que te hacia daño Ron… y tú acabas de confesarme que tu intención al ocultármelo era hacerme sufrir - Hizo una pausa, levantó con dignidad el rostro y añadió - Nada mas de di cuenta que te estaba hiriendo, corrí a contártelo todo, pero tú preferiste que mis heridas sangraran un poco mas… ¡Por eso eres un maldito idiota!

El pelirrojo no pudo rebatir la explicación de Hermione, se había quedado sin argumentos. Ella tenía razón y él aunque tratase de resistirse a dar su brazo a torcer debía reconocerlo. Se quedó estático sin saber que hacer o que decir, respirando con violencia mientras observaba como la joven se giraba y le daba la espalda. Se sentía mal, había vuelto a discutir con ella y era lo que menos deseaba. Había vuelto a reprocharle todo lo que pretendía olvidar. Había pasado en poco tiempo de ser la inocente víctima de todo aquello a un ruin verdugo. Resopló con fuerza, Hermione volvía a estar en lo cierto, y él era un maldito y terco idiota. De pronto oyó suaves sollozos ¿Era ella quién lloraba? ¡Oh no, no podría soportar oírla llorar! En un impulso llevado por el deseo de no verla sufrir más y una valentía de la que creía carecer, se aproximó hacia ella y colocó la mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Hermione. Al sentir el contacto de Ron, la chica se giró. Lloraba, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro a Ron se le partió el corazón.

- Lo siento… - Susurró - No quiero verte llorar.

Sin dudarlo acercó a ella una de sus manos y secó el rostro de Hermione. La joven levantó los ojos hacia él.

- ¿Esto no va a acabar nunca?

- Espero que sí - Dijo él con una tímida sonrisa - Te amo Hermione, a pesar de todo lo que no nos deja estar juntos. A pesar de mí.

Una leve sonrisa asomó a los labios de la joven, pero enseguida volvió a poner el rostro serio y dijo.

- Tengo dos opciones Ronald. Una no perdonarte y marcharme del granero ahora mismo…

- Esa no me gusta… ¿Y la otra?

- La otra, olvidarlo todo y no perder mas el tiempo.

- Creo que esa es la mejor opción - Añadió Ron con aire inocente y desinteresado, como quién habla del tiempo.

Aquella pose de desinterés fingido por parte del joven arrancó una enorme sonrisa a Hermione. Ron la miró a los ojos mientras le preguntaba tímidamente.

- ¿Y qué has decidido?

- Soy una chica muy práctica, y nunca me gusta perder el tiempo - Contestó ella mordiéndose el labio sin dejar de sonreír.

No tuvo opción a agregar nada más, porque Ron la había agarrado con fuerza por la cintura y la besaba de forma apasionada. Hermione no se resistió, todo estaba claro entre ambos, decidió comenzar de cero. Era inútil seguir haciéndose daño mutuamente si lo que deseaban era estar juntos, y ahora había llegado al fin el momento de demostrarse el uno al otro que era lo que sentían realmente. Envueltos en el calor bochornoso de aquel día nublado de verano, con el aire que apenas entraba por las rendijas de madera del granero, sus cuerpos comenzaron a adquirir más temperatura y a sudar. Ron luchaba una vez más por desatar el nudo del cordón de bikini de Hermione y ella hacía lo mismo por bajar el bañador del joven. Ambos volvían a la carga, en medio de un caótico frenesí y de un calor espantoso. Ron seguía siendo mas hábil, y en menos que se dice _'Hola'_ la parte superior del traje de baño de Hermione se mezclaba con el heno del suelo.

- ¡Cielo santo! ¡Qué rápido eres!

Ron sonrió y se sonrojó, tal vez demasiado. Hermione agarró con fuerza la cadera del joven y la aproximó hacía ella.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Para esto también!

El miembro de Ron volvía a estar tan duro como una piedra. Sin perder mas el tiempo, Hermione se tumbó en medio de las dos vacas dejando que los animales ocultasen su cuerpo. Con el movimiento de uno de sus dedos incitó a Ron a seguirla, el pelirrojo no lo dudó un instante, y se tumbó junto a ella. Las manos, los labios y las lenguas de ambos volvieron al placentero trabajo mientras Hermione trataba sin éxito de deshacerse del bañador de Ron. Los suspiros y gemidos de la pareja se mezclaban con los resoplidos y bufidos de los animales, que se movían nerviosos agitando los rabos de un lado a otro con insistencia. A Hermione le costaba deshacerse de la única prenda que cubría el cuerpo de su fogoso amante. Ron sudaba debido al calor y a la excitación del momento, y eso facilitaba que el bañador se pegase a su piel. Desesperada resopló, no había forma de bajarlo y liberar aquello que en ese instante era tan importante para él como para ella.

- ¡Maldita sea! - Exclamó el pelirrojo poniéndose en pie, ante la mirada de asombro de la chica y tratando de quitarse él mismo la endemoniada prenda.

Pero fue entonces mientras intentaba bajar su ajustado bañador cuando la puerta del granero se abrió de golpe, y Ginny apareció ante sus espantados ojos. Hermione gateó de espaldas y se encogió detrás de los animales como si fuese un ovillo de lana, tapándose con las manos y los antebrazos los senos que estaban desnudos. Ron se quedó estático, apartó las manos de su bañador y cruzó las piernas flexionando las rodillas rogando al cielo para que su hermana no se percatase de la prominencia que se vislumbraba en su entrepierna.

- ¡Estás aquí! Por fin di con alguien… Ron no sabes lo que ha ocurrido… ¿Qué te pasa? - Ginny se había percatado de la extraña posición de su hermano y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Por suerte los animales cubrían a Hermione casi en su totalidad. La joven rezó para que la pelirroja no se moviese de la puerta.

- Umm, me hago pis - Mintió Ron mas rojo que nunca - Si me muevo será un desastre.

- ¡Arg! Pues no lo hagas, quédate quieto, a ver si se te pasan las ganas.

Hermione ahogó una risa, pensando cuales eran las verdaderas ganas de Ron. El corazón del joven palpitaba cerca de su garganta.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Una visita muy inoportuna… Agárrate a algo si no quieres desfallecer de la impresión… Tía Muriel.

A Ron se le descompuso el rostro y dejó de estar rojo para volverse pálido como la nieve.

- ¿Y qué hace aquí?

- Mamá la invitó a la boda ¡Esto va a ser un desastre! Tengo que encontrar a Hermione - La mencionada se apretujó mas contra las maderas de los bebederos y comederos de los animales - Quiere conocerla, ya sabes para darle el visto bueno.

- Pero no va a haber boda - Exclamó Ron que notaba como su excitación disminuía a medida que avanzaba la conversación con su hermana.

- Ya lo sabemos Ron, mamá inventará algo. Nos jugamos mucho - Ginny dio un paso hacia delante, Ron tragó saliva y miró de soslayo a Hermione que casi se había fundido con la madera - Si tía Muriel descubre que la hemos engañado, acabaremos como los gemelos. No quiero ni pensarlo, ni mamá tampoco. Por eso debo encontrar a Hermione… ¿La has visto?

- ¿Yo? No, ¿Qué te hace pensar que la he visto? - Inquirió el joven visiblemente nervioso.

- Nada Ron, solo era una pregunta… Estás muy raro, pero no tengo tiempo ahora de averiguar qué es lo que te pasa.

Ginny resopló con fuerza. Hermione se mordió el labio y miró al muchacho rogando para que él no perdiese la calma, o terminaría por descubrirla. Tragó saliva y desvió sus ojos castaños al suelo, y entonces lo vio. Justo detrás del pie de Ron se encontraba la parte superior de su bikini. A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Si Ginny se daba cuenta de que la prenda estaba allí, estaban perdidos.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Ginny de pronto.

- ¿Qué es qué?

Ron se había erguido un poco más, su excitación había desaparecido y ahora podía adquirir una postura más natural, menos sospechosa. Hermione estaba a punto de vomitar, la pregunta de Ginny había conseguido que su corazón se disparase a mil por hora. La pelirroja aguzó la vista, y preguntó de nuevo aunque casi pareció una afirmación.

- ¿Es de Hermione… aquella toalla?

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y exhaló un enorme suspiro. Ron volvió a ponerse rojo como un tomate mientras veía como su hermana caminaba hacia el trozo de tela. Con disimulo trató de interponerse en el ángulo de visión de la pelirroja y la chica que parecía una bolita y que se apretujaba entre Chudley y Cannons.

- Sí, es de ella, ¿Qué hace aquí?

- No lo sé, cuando llegué probablemente ya estaba ahí - Respondió el joven con aire inocente, bastante creíble a juicio de Hermione - Tal vez lleve días sobre el fardo.

- No, está húmeda… Hermione la ha utilizado hoy, y no hace mucho ¡En la piscina! Hermione se ha dado un baño… ¿De veras no la has visto Ron? Tú también vienes de allí ¿no?

El cerco se cerraba, Ginny no dejaba de hacer preguntas, y Ron y Hermione estaban cada vez más nerviosos y desesperados.

- No, debió salir antes que yo llegase.

- Es probable, pero si dejo su toalla aquí, eso significa que anda por ahí medio desnuda… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Sabes lo que ocurriría si tía Muriel la ve con semejante facha? Tengo que encontrarla.

Diciendo eso, se apresuró hacia la puerta del granero con la toalla en la mano, pero antes de salir se giró hacia su hermano y añadió.

- Dejaré la toalla en casa. Tú también deberías ponerte algo que te tapase mas Ron, sabes que tía Muriel no soporta veros desnudos por ahí… Si ves a Hermione…

- ¿Por qué habría de verla?

- Yo que sé. Si la ves, dile que entre en la casa pero que procure que la invitada de la familia no la vea medio desnuda ¿De acuerdo?

Ron asintió sin saber realmente porque lo hacía y con un sonoro portazo, Ginny y la toalla de Hermione salieron del granero.  
El pelirrojo resopló aliviado, mientras Hermione algo más relajada salía de su escondite.

- Ha estado a punto de descubrirnos - Dijo sin dejar de taparse con ambas manos el pecho - Ron mira detrás de tu pie.

El joven frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia donde la chica le indicaba. Entonces notó como se le paralizaba la sangre en las venas. La parte superior del bikini de Hermione estaba allí.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!

Hermione asintió. Ron se agachó y recogió del suelo la prenda dándosela a la muchacha.

- Gírate.

- ¿Cómo?

- Gírate Ron voy a vestirme.

- Pero si hace solo un segundo, te he visto… ya sabes - Balbuceaba él sin entenderla y notando como comenzaba a coloreársele las mejillas.

- Ya pero así, en frío, me da vergüenza - Añadió Hermione sonrojada también.

Ron no protestó mas y obedeció a la joven que una vez se hubo colocado su bikini le tocó en el hombro para que se girase de nuevo.

- ¿Quién es tía Muriel?

Ron frunció el ceño confuso.

- Pensé que conocías a todos los Weasley, ¿Charlie no te habló de ella? - Hermione negó con la cabeza, Ron rió - Creo que es demasiado obvio que no la soportamos. Tía Muriel es nuestra única pariente rica, nada en dinero y por alguna razón que desconocemos, nosotros somos sus familiares predilectos. Sus herederos, menos Fred y George que están desheredados desde que tenían seis años y en plena navidad se les ocurrió lanzar bombas fétidas debajo de la silla de tía Muriel justo cuando ésta iba a hacer el brindis. No es bueno que ella esté aquí.

- ¿Por qué? - Inquirió Hermione sin entender muy bien a que venía tanto temor por parte de la familia.

- Hermione, desheredó a los gemelos por una inocente broma de niños… ¿Qué crees que haría si descubriese que todo lo de la boda es un engaño? Adiós herencia y mi madre lleva ilusionada con darnos una vida mejor desde que éramos niños. No permitirá que eso suceda.

- ¡Oh! ¿Eso significa que Charlie y yo tendremos que volver a fingir que somos novios antes de la llegada de Tonks?

- Me temo que sí, y no creas que eso me hace mucha ilusión.

Hermione se sintió como si una piedra enorme cayese sobre sus hombros.

- No te aflijas - Dijo el pelirrojo abrazándola - Saldremos de este lío, mamá inventará algo. Tengo que ir a la casa, y ponerme algo más decente.

- ¿Y yo? Mírame.

- Tú estas perfecta así - Añadió el muchacho con cara de bobo.

- ¡Oh vamos Ron! Tienes que traerme algo con lo que cubrirme. En la habitación de Ginny sobre mi cama está el vestido que he llevado hoy. Tráemelo como sea por favor.

- Muy bien, veré como lo hago para que nadie se de cuenta. Espérame aquí no te muevas.

- No pienso hacerlo.

Ron salió del granero como una exhalación, corrió hacia la casa y entró precipitadamente en ella. Todos los Weasley que estaban en la casa, se reunían sentados en los sofás del salón. Molly lo vio nada mas entrar.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios Ron, menos mal que apareces! Será mejor que subas y te pongas algo. Pero no vayas a tu habitación así, medio desnudo, tía Muriel está allí. Ponte algo de los gemelos.

Ron asintió y subió como un rayo hacia la planta superior. Rebuscó entre las camisetas de Fred o de George y escogió una, se la puso con presteza y luego salió de la habitación. Con mucha cautela pasó por delante de la puerta cerrada de tía Muriel y entró en el dormitorio de Ginny. Efectivamente como Hermione le había indicado su vestido estaba sobre la cama. Había sido fácil llegar hasta él, pero no sería tan fácil sacarlo de la casa sin que nadie lo viese. Agarró la prenda, la arrugó hasta hacerla lo mas pequeña que pudo y luego la metió debajo de su camiseta. Un instante después ya bajaba de nuevo con intención de regresar al granero.

- ¡Ron! - Exclamó Molly al verlo bajar, visiblemente alterada, probablemente por la improvisada visita - ¿Dónde demonios vas otra vez?

- Al granero.

Molly lo fulminó con la mirada, Ron sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Esa mirada no traía ningún pensamiento piadoso. El vestido de Hermione seguía debajo de su camiseta sobre su espalda. Ron tragó saliva y añadió.

- Creo que he dejado sueltas a las vacas. No estaría bien que se escapasen estando tía Muriel por aquí.

Tenía fe en que aquella mentira convenciese a su madre para que no le impidiese salir de allí y llegar hasta el granero. La Señora Weasley mantuvo el silencio unos segundos y luego lo dejó marchar. Ron sonrió aliviado mientras abandonaba la casa de la misma forma precipitada en la que había llegado. Cuando llegó al granero, sacó el vestido de debajo de su camiseta y se lo dio a Hermione.

- Gracias Ron… Está un poco arrugado pero servirá. Tengo que quitarme la parte superior del bañador porque si no Ginny verá el cordón y confirmará que estuve en la piscina. No quiero que haga mas preguntas, terminaría atando cabos.

Sin que ella le pidiese que se girase, Ron se dio la vuelta. La joven se vistió, dejándose únicamente la parte inferior del bikini y retirándose la superior.

- ¡Maldita sea! - Exclamó, haciendo que Ron volviese a mirarla - Este vestido no tiene bolsillos ¿Dónde meto esto?

La muchacha agitaba la diminuta prenda en sus manos. Ron se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros. De pronto el rostro de Hermione dejó ver una extraña sonrisa. Rápidamente dobló el pequeño trozo de tela en dos partes y mirando a Ron dijo decidida.

- Métetelo ahí - Señalaba a su entrepierna.

- ¿Cómo? - Ron no salía de su asombro.

- No se va a notar. Esto ocupa poco y tú ya lo abultas mucho para que nadie note la pequeña diferencia.

Ron la miró con los ojos entornados, a regañadientes agarró la prenda de Hermione y se la colocó justo donde ella le había indicado.

- Estírala más, sino parecerá otra cosa.

- No sé como.

- A ver déjame a mí.

Ron no podía creer lo que Hermione se disponía a hacer, pero cuando se vino a dar cuenta las manos de la chica estaban dentro de su bañador y acomodaba la prenda con habilidad de forma que no se notase. Lo hacía rápido para que al joven no le diese tiempo de volver a excitarse, y en menos de nada ya tenía las manos fuera del bañador y miraba la entrepierna de Ron con interés para ver como había quedado su trabajo.

- Perfecto, nadie notará nada - Sonrió y miró al muchacho que estaba rojo como su pelo - ¡Oh Cielos Ron! Eres un encanto. Vamos, vuelve a casa, yo esperaré un poco mas para que nadie sospeche que estuvimos juntos.

Ron asintió con cara de bobo, aun parecía sentir las manos de Hermione dentro de su bañador y era difícil apartar de su mente aquella sensación. Lentamente caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió, pero antes de salir se giró y corrió hacia ella. Sin que Hermione lo esperase Ron la agarró por la cintura y le estampó un profundo beso que ella respondió gustosa.

- Eres fantástica - Susurró - No te olvides que tenemos algo pendiente.

Diciendo eso volvió a caminar, esta vez con más prisa hacia la puerta, y desapareció por ella cerrándola a su paso. Hermione llenó de aire sus pulmones y luego lo exhaló lentamente. Cerró los ojos diciéndose a sí misma.

- Puedes estar seguro que antes olvidaría mi nombre.

* * *

**Es todo por esta semana, gracias mil por haberlo leído...**

**Gracias a todos los que os molestasteís en dejarme un comentario del capítulo 18: Irenika4, Honneygranger, nena weasley granger, Bete88, Anilec, Jezykah Thalie Lovegood, fatty 73, daniela weasley, avril3potter3and3XD, Kisa Kuchiky, saralpp, Riswe, angelceleste4, susy snape, Zoe, Alecita-Luna, alastor82, Ceciss, daniia, sara:potter, Krisy Weasley, Misses Cullen, Madame Delacour, Nekiiito, Meletea, Natty Weasley, Gelen, Amidalexxa y njss.**

**Esta semana por falta de tiempo no podré contestar vuestros comentarios, lo lamento mucho de veras, lo haré sin falta la semana que viene... **

**Gracias por la comprensión, espero que el capi os haya gustado...**

**Besotes...**

**María.**

**PD: en el próximo capítulo, regresará Tonks.**


	20. Menta y chocolate

**20. Menta y chocolate**

Apenas diez minutos después de que Ron estuviese sentado junto a parte de su familia en el salón de la casa, Hermione hizo acto de presencia. Nada mas entrar, todos la pusieron al corriente de la llegada de tía Muriel, del motivo de su visita y de la importancia de que no descubriese el engaño. Hermione escuchaba a todos como si ignorase el tema mientras observaba como Ron mantenía en sus labios una sospechosa sonrisa que solo ella podía percibir, y saber porque la mantenía allí. Por supuesto accedió a ayudar a la enorme familia, y todos respiraron un poco más tranquilos. Una media hora después, la estirada anciana bajó por las gastadas escaleras de la casa, mirándolo todo con desdén y con prejuicio. Charlie fue el primero en acercarse a ella, y de esa forma, Hermione fue presentada una vez mas como su novia.

La mujer la escrutó de arriba abajo por encima de sus cuadradas y minúsculas gafas, Hermione notó como le temblaban las piernas. Realmente tía Muriel inspiraba demasiado miedo. Después de analizarla durante un buen rato, caminó frente a ella sin dirigirle mas la vista y sentándose en uno de los sofás, dijo con aire descortés.

- Está muy delgada Charlie, espero que vuestros hijos salgan con la constitución física de los Weasley.

Hermione miró con resentimiento a la mujer por dedicarle aquel desprecio, recordó que no era santo de la devoción de la familia, y ella acababa de entender el motivo.

Durante largo rato, Muriel habló ininterrumpidamente de los preparativos de la boda, de los trajes de los novios y de su famosa tiara perteneciente a la herencia familiar. A Fleur se le encogía el estómago cada vez que la escuchaba hablar del enlace, todo aquel monólogo le recordó que ella también tuvo que pasar por ello, y además, portar la recargada tiara de Muriel sobre su cabeza el día de su boda con Bill. Luego miró al pelirrojo que parecía atento a las palabras de su tía, y suspiró. Aguantar a Muriel dirigiendo su boda y metiendo la nariz en todo había merecido la pena, y volvería a pasar aquel calvario mil veces más si eso significaba volver a casarse con Bill la misma cantidad de veces.  
La noche no fue mejor que lo que había sido la tarde. Cuando el resto de la familia regresó de sus respectivos trabajos se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al ver a Muriel presidiendo la mesa de la cena ocupando, como siempre, el lugar de Arthur. El hombre la saludó con fingida amabilidad mirando con ojos de resignación a su mujer. Fred y George solo le dedicaron un fugaz 'Hola' esbozando en sus caras una de esas sonrisas sospechosas que exasperaban a tía Muriel, y Percy tampoco fue muy efusivo con su saludo, para él tía Muriel también resultaba un enorme incordio. Así que, sentados alrededor de la mesa, el silencio era tenso y solo se rompía de vez en cuando con alguna pregunta grosera o fuera de lugar de la anciana mujer. Hermione tuvo que sentarse junto a Charlie para guardar las apariencias, pero Ron no perdió el tiempo y pudo ocupar el otro lugar junto a la joven. La presencia del menor de los varones junto a ella, supuso para Hermione la tranquilidad suficiente para afrontar el batallón de preguntas a la que le sometía la desagradable mujer.

- Así que dentistas ¿Supongo que tendrán algún prestigio?

A Hermione no le gustaba tener que responder ese tipo de pregunta sobre la desahogada situación económica de sus padres delante de la humilde familia de pelirrojos, pero los ojos impacientes de tía Muriel no le dejaban otra opción.

- Mi padre se especializó en cirugía máxilofacial, trabaja en una clínica de estética muy famosa en Londres.

Aquella respuesta pareció agradar a Muriel que dejó ver sin reparos una repugnante sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.  
Por suerte para Hermione tras el interrogatorio, Muriel decidió centrar su atención en el matrimonio de Bill, logrando que la tez siempre sonrosada de Fleur se asemejase a un gran incendio. Todo parecía indicar que aquella semana seria interminable para todos, o tal vez no. Porque a pesar de la llegada de Muriel a la Madriguera, y estar ahora entre la espada y la pared, Charlie no había perdido la sonrisa y miraba insistentemente su reloj. Solo una noche mas y al día siguiente, Tonks regresaría de Oxford. Los minutos parecían no pasar…

- Te mira mucho Sirius, deberías decirle algo – Dijo Tonks mientras masticaba un poco de su ensalada de apio.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Lupin estirando el cuello para adivinar que trataba de decir la prima de su compañero.

- La chica de la mesa de la derecha. No le ha quitado ojo a mi primo en toda la noche.

Remus fijó la vista en la joven y sonrió de lado. Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada y apretó los labios.

- Eso Sirius levántate y dile algo, Tonks tiene razón no te quita ojo.

El tono de sorna de Remus logró alterar el gris de los ojos de Sirius, que sin dudarlo un segundo se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba la muchacha.

- ¿Lo va a hacer? – Inquirió de forma incrédula Tonks sin apartar la mirada de su primo.

- Por supuesto que sí.

El restaurante estaba lleno de gente que charlaban, comían y bebían a placer. Sirius y Remus habían decidido invitar a Tonks a cenar ya que aquella era la última noche que la joven pasaría en su casa. Caminando con decisión, el hombre llegó a la mesa donde estaban sentadas tres mujeres bastante indiscretas pero también muy bonitas, las saludó con amabilidad y se sentó junto a la joven que lo miraba tanto. La mujer parecía contenta, Sirius habló con ella unas palabras luego señaló a la mesa donde estaban cenando Remus y Tonks, y el rostro de la muchacha dejó de mostrarse feliz y pareció sorprendido. Sirius se levantó, se despidió con la misma amabilidad con la que había saludado, y regresó a su mesa. Tonks estaba atónita, no tenia ni idea de lo que le había dicho a aquella joven para que esta ahora pareciese enfadada, sin embargo Remus seguía sonriendo.

- ¿Qué le has dicho? – Preguntó muerta de la curiosidad.

- Que mi novia, o sea tú, es muy celosa y que si seguía mirándome de esa forma tan descarada no dudarías en saltar sobre ella y arrancar uno a uno sus sedosos y rubios cabellos.

Remus soltó una carcajada, mientras observaba como el rostro de Tonks se volvía pálido y horrorizado. Sirius miró a su compañero de forma cómplice, Remus rió aun más.

- Sois un par de idiotas. Sirius con decirle la verdad hubiese bastado.

- ¿Le dirás tú la verdad a Charlie?

Tonks que aun seguía muy molesta con su primo, notó como el corazón se le subía a la garganta al oír la pregunta. Remus dejó de reír, y su rostro se tornó serio.

- Deberías hacerlo – Le recomendó con su acostumbrada voz tranquilizadora.

- Tal vez lo haga, todo de depende de cómo estén las cosas por allí. Tal vez Charlie analizó el beso junto al río y quizá se halla replanteado lo de la boda ¿Qué pensáis? – La voz de Tonks denotaba emoción.

- Es una posibilidad, pero ¿Qué harás si el sigue empeñado en casarse con ella?

Tonks resopló ante la pregunta de su primo. Luego sonrió melancólicamente y añadió.

- Nada - Remus miró a Sirius y este se encogió de hombros resignado, Tonks prosiguió – Si Charlie aun desea casarse con ella, es porque la ama, porque ella lo hace feliz y si eso es así, yo no soy nadie para impedir que él sea feliz.

Ambos hombres miraron a la muchacha con ternura. Sirius se levantó de su silla, abrazó a Tonks, y la besó en la frente ante la atenta y emocionada mirada de Remus.

- Todo saldrá bien – Dijo Lupin para darle ánimos.

Tonks sonrió agradecida a los dos, sin embargo en su fuero interno algo le gritaba que nada habría cambiado en la Madriguera cuando ella llegase, que Hermione seguiría allí, y que Charlie aun estaría dispuesto a casarse con ella.

La cena al fin terminó, y Molly preparó té para la familia. Todos, reunidos en el salón, miraban a cualquier parte de la casa para evitar encontrarse con los escrutadores ojos de Muriel. En el sofá, Charlie pasaba el brazo de forma cariñosa por los hombros de Hermione notando como la mirada de su tía no se apartaba de ellos en ningún momento. De vez en cuando susurraba algo en el oído de su falsa novia, alguna payasada que Hermione debía interpretar como si fuese algo amoroso, y ella le hacía entonces alguna muestra de afecto como si correspondiese a su cariñoso novio. Toda aquella pantomima parecía convencer a Muriel que sonreía gustosa en el sofá, con la humeante taza de té en sus manos. Pero sin embargo, en un rincón del salón, Ron echaba humo pero por las orejas. Todo era mentira, una vil farsa, y él era consciente de ello, pero no le gustaba ni un pelo que su hermano tuviese los labios tan cerca de la oreja de Hermione, ni que los dedos de su mano casi rozaran el pecho de la chica al dejarla caer sobre su hombro. Por todo eso se mantenía apartado, casi en la sombra con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados, porque Charlie podía ser su hermano pero si se acercaba a Hermione un poco mas de lo permitido, saltaría sobre él como un león. Por suerte tía Muriel se fue a la cama pronto y nada mas desaparecer tras la puerta de su dormitorio, Charlie quitó el brazo de los hombros de Hermione y Ron resopló aliviado saliendo al fin del rincón, ocupando el lugar de Muriel en el sofá.

- Esto es una tortura – Dijo Percy mirando absorto su vacía taza de té – Nos descubrirá, es un viejo zorro.

- No tiene porque descubrirnos hijo, si tenemos cautela y todos ponemos nuestro grano de arena, tía Muriel se lo tragará todo y ya veremos que hacemos para que la boda no llegue a celebrarse y ella no sospeche nunca – Añadió Molly mientras colocaba en una bandeja las tazas de té vacías, arrebatando de las manos de Percy la suya.

El joven movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Me iré a dormir, mañana debo madrugar para ir al trabajo. Deberías hacer lo mismo papá.

Arthur asintió débilmente con la cabeza y poniéndose en pie, y tras dar un beso de buenas noches a a su esposa, siguió a su tercer hijo hacia el piso de arriba.

- No os preocupéis, estar desheredados no es tan malo verdad Fred.

- Verdad George.

Una de las tazas resbaló de la bandeja de Molly estrellándose contra el fregadero y haciéndose añicos. Todos desviaron la mirada hacia el lugar donde se había producido el ruido. Molly los contemplaba con los ojos perdidos y algo húmedos.

- Queridos, la herencia de tía Muriel no es el centro de nuestras vidas, pero si con ella podéis tener un futuro mas deshogado y vuestros hijos también, yo seguiré luchando por conseguirla.

Sin decir nada más, sin recoger los trozos de porcelana de la taza rota, Molly salió de la cocina, subió las escaleras y se metió en su dormitorio cerrando la puerta de golpe. El silencio se apoderó del salón, todos se dedicaban miradas pero nadie abría la boca. Sabían lo que su madre había luchado por darles a todos una vida mejor y lo único que había conseguido siempre era subsistir, aquella herencia de tía Muriel significaba para Molly lograr lo que había soñado siempre, darles la vida que Arthur y ella no habían podido ofrecerles nunca. La herencia no era tan abundante como para hacerlos ricos, pero si podrían vivir mucho mejor.

- No es necesario – Dijo Bill mientras se levantaba del sofá – Nosotros nunca le hemos exigido nada.

- Cierto, pero ella piensa que de niños no nos dio lo suficiente – Añadió Charlie que también se ponía en pie.

- Absurdo, nos ha dado siempre todo lo que ha tenido, y a veces casi sin tenerlo – Comentó Ron acomodándose en el sofá.

- Debemos entender a mamá, lo que ha luchado para llevarnos a todos hacia delante. La herencia de tía Muriel sería como una recompensa a ese esfuerzo. Y yo pienso apoyar a mamá, aunque también piense que no necesitamos su fortuna.

La que había hablado era Ginny, que durante la cena y la sobremesa había estado muy callada pensando en sus cosas, en Harry.

- Tienes razón – Añadió Bill – De todas formas si esto no sale bien, lo único que perderemos es dinero.

Todos sonrieron ante la observación del mayor de los Weasley, su esposa se puso en pie y agarrándolo por la cintura, dijo con voz dulce.

- Los niños duegmen Bill, y tú estás muy sexy esta noche.

Bill miró a sus hermanos y alzó las cejas pavoneándose, los demás rieron mientras observaban como la pareja subía al piso superior. Fred y George siguieron los pasos de Bill unos minutos después, junto a Charlie, que estaba agotado y deseoso de que amaneciese pronto. En el salón solo quedaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Ambas chicas ayudaron al pelirrojo a trasformar el sofá en una cama y luego despidiéndose de él se marcharon al dormitorio. En apenas unos minutos, los ronquidos de Ron era lo único que podía oírse en aquel solitario salón.

Ginny pareció algo inquieta durante parte de la noche porque tardó demasiado en quedarse dormida. Cuando Hermione oyó la respiración pausada y profunda de la pelirroja entendió que finalmente Ginny había sucumbido a la susurrante nana del Dios Morfeo. Fue entonces cuando con mucho sigilo se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación con la esperanza de sucumbir ella también bajo el embrujo de la voz perteneciente al_'Dios'_ que dormía obligado en el sofá del salón. Al llegar, pudo observar que su _'Dios'_ dormia profundamente, sonrió, sabiendo que todas sus esperanzas de acabar el día entre sus brazos se escapaban igual que los fuertes ronquidos de Ron, desvaneciéndose por la habitación. Lentamente se acercó a él y lo observó en cuclillas, ¿Cómo aquel ser tan imperfecto podía volverla tan loca? Era una de esas preguntas que no tienen respuesta, y de todas formas tampoco le importaba mucho que no la tuviese. Ella lo había escogido a él y él a ella, definitivamente no había vuelta atrás y en ese instante, Hermione era más feliz de lo que jamás lo había sido. En silencio se preguntó donde habría guardado Ron la parte superior de su traje de baño después de quitarse su bañador y tomar una ducha. El pelirrojo gruñó un poco en medio de un sueño pero no se despertó, tendría que esperar aun un poco más para poder estar definitivamente con él. Con cautela, para no romper su sueño, Hermione se inclinó sobre él, rozando con suavidad sus labios sobre la boca entreabierta de Ron, y luego susurro.

- Buenas noche, mi ser imperfecto.

Con pausa, sin ningún deseo de marcharse de allí, Hermione se puso en pie pero la voz de Ginny hizo que diese un brinco de la impresión.

- Hermione… ¿Qué haces?

El corazón de la joven comenzó a golpearle con fuerza el pecho. Tragó saliva pensando que Ginny la había pillado con las manos en la masa, y sin elevar la voz contestó mintiendo.

- Tenía hambre y bajé por un vaso de leche. Creí oír a Ron llamando a alguien y por eso entré en el salón.

Ginny torció el gesto con incredulidad, sin embargo Hermione fue más rápida y formulando otra pregunta logró desviar su atención del hecho de que estuviese de pie demasiado cerca del cuerpo semidesnudo de Ron.

- ¿Y tú, qué haces levantada?

- No sé que me pasa, no consigo dormir.

Hermione se apartó del muchacho con naturalidad para aproximarse a Ginny, y colocándole una mano sobre el hombro añadió.

- Si quieres un vaso de leche…

La pequeña Weasley asintió pesadamente mientras seguía a Hermione a la cocina. Una vez en ella ambas mujeres se sirvieron un buen vaso de leche fresca y luego se sentaron. Hermione intuía que aquello que provocaba el insomnio de Ginny tenía que ver con una pregunta y un chico de ojos verdes y con la frente involuntariamente tatuada. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, y lo único que rompía el silencio, aparte de los ronquidos incesantes de Ron que provenían del salón, eran los insistentes resoplidos y suspiros profundos de Ginny mientras miraba absorta su vaso aun repleto de leche.

- No debes temer su respuesta – Dijo Hermione de pronto.

Ginny despertó de su ensoñación y miró atónita a la joven que le sonreía con ternura desde la silla contigua.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Es Harry ¿Verdad? – Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y de la sorpresa casi derrama el vaso de leche, Hermione continuó hablando sin darle mucha importancia a la reacción de la pelirroja - ¿Te preguntarás como lo sé? No me gusta husmear en los asuntos ajenos, pero es imposible no enterarse de lo que ocurre cuando Luna y tú habláis, no es un don vuestro la discreción.

- ¡Oh Cielos!... Sí, es por Harry – Ginny exhaló un enorme suspiro – Tenía ganas de hablar esto con alguien que no fuese Luna, es mi mejor amiga pero necesito otro punto de vista.

- Si quieres saber mi opinión… – Ginny asintió enérgicamente – Pregúntaselo a Harry, tal vez su respuesta sea la que esperas.

- Hermione ¿Qué sabes?... ¿Acaso Harry te ha confesado algo? – Ginny había agarrado con fuerza las manos de Hermione y sus ojos brillaban llenos de esperanza.

- No, él no me ha contado nada. Pero hazme caso, estoy segura que está deseoso de poder contestar esa pregunta.

El rostro de Ginny adquirió de repente una más que notable tranquilidad, apartó sus manos de las de Hermione y bebió un sorbo del vaso de leche.

- Me alegro mucho que no te hayas ido, no lo creerás pero en dos meses te he tomado el cariño suficiente como para sentir que eres parte de la familia. Adoro a Tonks y me siento feliz de que Charlie esté enamorado de ella, pero tú eras realmente una muy buena opción para él.

Hermione sintió como se le encogía el corazón con las palabras de Ginny, nunca pensó que aquella familia podía sentir tanto aprecio por ella en tan poco tiempo, y la realidad es que ese cariño era mutuo. Desvió entonces la mirada hacia el salón justo donde Ron aun seguía perdido en sus sueños, y suspiró.

- Te gusta.

- ¿Qué?

- Ron. He visto como lo miras, y cuando te hablé al llegar al salón está noche, tengo que confesarte que ya llevaba algún tiempo allí, observándote – Ginny le sonreía de forma cómplice.

Hermione entendió que la muchacha lo había adivinado todo, y sí así era no tenia razón seguir fingiendo, así que devolviéndole la sonrisa aceptó lo que sin duda era una dulce realidad.

- Sí, me gusta mucho… mas que eso, es por él por quien estoy aquí.

La cara de desconcierto de Ginny animó a Hermione a contarle la verdad de su razón para aceptar el plan de Charlie, cómo luchó por no enamorarse de Ron, como él también batalló consigo mismo para no sentir ninguna atracción por ella, y como al final han tenido que rendirse a lo evidente. A cada palabra de Hermione el rostro de Ginny mostraba mil gestos que iban de la sorpresa al enojo y luego a la sorpresa otra vez. Cuando Hermione terminó de relatarle toda la verdad, su pecoso rostro dejaba ver una enorme sonrisa.

- No puedo creer lo que me cuentas… ¿Ron y tú? Pero es maravilloso… finalmente pertenecerás a la familia – Exclamó Ginny entusiasmada. Hermione asintió – Pobre Ron debió pasarlo muy mal. ¿Aun no queréis que se sepa?

- Aun tenemos algo pendiente… la llegada de tía Muriel nos interrumpió el otro día.

Ginny frunció el ceño confusa, pero de repente recordó el granero, la toalla húmeda de Hermione y la extraña posición de su hermano, abrió la boca desmesuradamente y exclamó con un tono de voz más alto de lo permitido a las tres de la mañana.

- ¡No se hacía pis! ¡Maldito embustero!

Hermione la silenció en medio de la risa, era divertido ver la cara de indignación de Ginny. Ron se movió un poco en el salón y cambió de posición dejando al fin de emitir ronquidos.

- Cuidado Hermione, tía Muriel es muy lista y si yo he captado tu interés en Ron, ella también puede hacerlo.

- No te preocupes, seremos cuidadosos, solo tú, Charlie, y Harry sabéis lo mío con Ron.

- ¿Harry también? – Hermione arqueó las cejas afirmándolo – Claro, Ron no tiene secretos para él.

Las dos jóvenes se sonrieron mutuamente y luego con rapidez se bebieron toda la leche que quedaba en los vasos dispuestas a volver a la cama para poder descansar al fin. Antes de subir, Hermione echó un último vistazo a Ron que estaba bocarriba, con un pie y una mano rozando el suelo. Hermione rió mientra notaba como Ginny le tiraba del brazo para que siguiese subiendo. La pelirroja no tardó esta vez ni dos minutos en caer dormida, pero a Hermione aun le costó un poco más. Hablar de Ron con Ginny le había hecho sentir bien, ella era una chica y hay cosas que entre mujeres se expresa mejor. Ginny había sido comprensiva y generosa al escucharla, y ahora ella la sentía aun mas cerca, como una amiga, casi como una hermana.

A pesar de que era muy temprano, ya olía a café recién hecho en la casa y se oían voces masculinas charlando en la cocina. Tonks metió en la maleta su última prenda y la cerró, dejándola sobre el suelo. Remus y Sirius le dieron los buenos días nada mas verla aparecer por la cocina, y le sirvieron un poco de café y pan tostado con mantequilla.

- Nos apenas que nos dejes – Confesó Remus mientras untaba un poco de mermelada de fresa en su tostada.

- Volveré el año que viene como siempre.

- Siempre nos alegra mucho que pases tiempo con nosotros… Tal vez el año que viene no vengas sola – Añadió Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

- Prefiero no hacerme ilusiones con eso Sirius, pero ojala sea cierto lo que dices – Contestó ella con entusiasmo.

Terminaron su desayuno con prisa y luego Remus ayudó a cargar la maleta de Tonks en el maletero del coche. La joven se despidió de ambos hombres con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y luego se metió en el vehículo. Abrió la ventanilla y le dijo adiós con la mano mientras prendía el motor y se ponía el marcha. Por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver como su primo pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Remus y luego ambos desaparecían tras la puerta de la casa. Suspiró nerviosa, regresaba a su hogar, y por lo tanto regresaba a él y eso llenaba su corazón de una mezcla de emoción, esperanza y temor.

El desayuno en casa de los Weasley tampoco fue mejor que la cena. La mirada inquisidora de Muriel lograba que a toda la familia se le atragantasen las siempre deliciosas y esperadas tortitas de Molly. Aun así Ron parecía haber recuperado su insaciable apetito de siempre y eso no pasaba desapercibido para tres personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa. Charlie lo miraba de reojo y de vez en cuando clavaba sus azules ojos en el viejo reloj de cocina preguntándose si Tonks ya estaría en su casa o aun no. Ginny aguantaba la risa con gran esfuerzo, sabía que las ganas de comer de su hermano se debían a lo que Hermione le había contado la noche anterior. Y ésta última, observaba al muchacho cuando Muriel apartaba sus vidriosos ojos de ella y de Charlie, aunque eso era en raras ocasiones. Lo cierto era que Ron estaba más animado y Hermione se sentía muy feliz al saber que ella era la única causa de su renovada felicidad y ganas de comer. Cuando aun no habían terminado su desayuno, alguien tocó a la puerta. Charlie se sobresaltó y el último trozo de tortita se quedó alojado en su garganta. Ron, de un salto corrió a abrir la puerta y un manojo de cabello azabache enmarañado apareció a través de ella logrando que el trozo de tortita bajase al fin por la garganta de Charlie y la desilusión volviese a alojarse en su rostro.

- Buenos días – Saludó el muchacho con entusiasmo. Pero un instante después, su rostro se torno pálido y lleno de sorpresa.

Harry jamás había esperado la presencia de tía Muriel en la casa. Tragó saliva con dificultad, aquella mujer no le gustaba, siempre le hacía preguntas referentes a la muerte de sus padres y él aborrecía tocar ese tema tan doloroso. Además, no soportaba la mirada de compasión que siempre le mostraba.

- ¡Querido Harry! ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien tía Muriel, muy bien.

Y allí estaba la odiosa mirada de compasión. Él siempre contestaba que se encontraba bien, y era la verdad, pero Muriel nunca parecía creerle.

- Este chico siempre me ha dado mucha lástima – Le susurró a Molly al oído.

Pero los susurros de tía Muriel siempre se escuchaban. Harry rodó los ojos con resignación y al hacerlo vio a Ginny sentada en un rincón de la mesa. La muchacha lo miraba fijamente, Harry no entendió esa mirada y fue a sentarse junto a Ron que en ese instante acababa de terminar su desayuno. Los ojos de Ginny se empeñaban en no apartarse de Harry, y éste notaba la mirada insistente de la joven clavada en su nuca. Aquella sensación comenzó a ponerlo un poco nervioso. Uno a uno los Weasley fueron levantándose de la mesa y cada uno se dedicó a hacer una cosa. Tía Muriel deseaba ir a Londres para hacer unas compras, Bill fue el elegido para tan ardua y desagradable misión, gracias al cielo su madre se ofreció a acompañarlos, porque de otro modo Bill no habría podido soportarlo solo. Así fue como el relax regresó a la Madriguera una vez que todos vieron como el mono volumen de Bill desaparecía con Molly y la fastidiosa anciana por aquellos tortuosos caminos de tierra.  
Ginny tendía ropa junto a Hermione y Fleur mientras los niños correteaban enredándose en las prendas recién lavadas y muy húmedas. Las tres mujeres soportaban los incansables juegos de los pequeños, pero la paciencia de Fleur llegó a su fin cuando Dominique después de caerse sobre la tierra rojiza colocó sus manitas sucias sobre una sabana blanca dejando las huellas de sus deditos sobre ella. Hermione y Ginny accedieron a seguir solas con aquella tarea, y así fue como la esposa francesa de Bill alejó a los niños de allí para que no siguieran cometiendo estropicios con la colada. Una vez que quedaron solas, Hermione miró hacia Harry y Ron que intentaban arreglar la cortadora de césped para darle un buen repaso al jardín porque ya volvía a hacerle falta. Harry estaba de pie, y cuando su amigo se lo indicaba tiraba del cordón del motor de la máquina. Pero Ron estaba cubierto de grasa, tenía manchas en la nariz, en el torso, y restregones en la frente de la infinidad de veces que se intentaba secar el sudor con las manos machadas, logrando que parte de su rostro pecoso quedase bajo una capa oscura de aceite. Incluso con aquel deplorable aspecto, Hermione pensó que Ron seguía gustándole hasta la extenuidad. Sin dejar de observar a los chicos dijo con tranquilidad.

- Creo que es el momento Ginny. Ron está distraído, puedes hablar con Harry ahora.

Ginny resopló, toda la valentía y la decisión que tenía acumulada desde el día anterior se había esfumado nada mas verlo aparecer aquella mañana. Pero Hermione tenía razón y ese era el momento. Tragó saliva mientras terminaba de colgar la prenda que tenía en sus manos y que era una camiseta azul de Fred. Pasó junto a Hermione que le dio un golpecito de ánimo en la espalda, y luego caminó con paso aparentemente decidido hacia los dos muchachos.

Durante el tiempo que habían estado a solas, Ron había relatado a Harry con casi lujo de detalles lo ocurrido con Hermione la tarde anterior. Su pasional encuentro en la piscina, la confesión sobre lo que pasó con Lavender en el granero, y la inoportuna interrupción de Ginny para avisar la todavía más inoportuna visita de tía Muriel. Pero lo que hizo a Harry morirse de la risa fue saber donde y de que forma acomodó Hermione la parte superior de su bikini, sobre todo porque mientras lo contaba el rostro de Ron parecía que iba a estallarle. La risa de Harry pronto quedó sofocada cuando detrás suya oyó la voz de Ginny que le decía.

- Harry, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Ambos jóvenes se giraron hacia la muchacha que tenía las mejillas encendidas. Ron bajó la vista porque intuía que era lo que su hermana deseaba decirle a su mejor amigo, pero Harry siguió con la vista clavada en ella, y su rostro denotaba un poco de confusión.

- Claro – Balbuceó – Dime lo que quieras.

- Mejor a solas.

Ron no necesitó que Ginny lo dijese por segunda vez, y tras poner en marcha la cortadora de césped se alejó de ellos. Aun así, el viejo y remendado aparato de jardinería de los Weasley, armaba demasiado ruido para poder hablar de un tema tan delicado con tranquilidad, por ello Ginny agarró con fuerza a Harry de un brazo y lo hizo caminar junto a ella. Hermione pudo verlos cuando pasaron por su lado, pero de pronto se perdieron por detrás del granero. La pelirroja sentía latir el corazón en sus oídos, jamás, ni cuando Cormac había estado cerca de ella, la había abrazado para saludarla, o rozado de forma involuntaria, se había sentido tan excitada y nerviosa. Y era por Harry, por la esperada respuesta de aquel chico. Detrás del granero el ruido de la cortadora de césped se amortiguaba lo suficiente para poder tener una charla calmada y en un tono de voz suave. Harry estaba muy contrariado, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de porqué en ese instante de la mañana se encontraba con Ginny a solas detrás del edificio mas emblemático de la granja. Una emoción contenida hacia galopar su corazón dentro del pecho ¿Era lo ciego de amor que estaba por aquella chica, o Ginny cada día le parecía que estaba mas hermosa? La muchacha caminó un poco intentando ordenar sus ideas mientras se sentía observada por los verdes ojos del joven que la miraba con cara de bobo. Por fin los pasos de Ginny se detuvieron y junto a ella los ojos de Harry.

- Podría dar mil rodeos para decirte esto, pero creo que es innecesario porque finalmente solo hay una cosa que quiero saber.

La confusión de Harry aumentó con las palabras de la hermana de su mejor amigo.

- No te entiendo Ginny.

- ¿Recuerdas el otro día cuando estábamos en la heladería y apareció Cho? – Harry asintió – Yo acababa de hacerte una pregunta y tú estabas a punto de contestarla, sigo queriendo saber la respuesta.

En un segundo Harry lo entendió todo, Ginny se refería a la famosa chica de la estrella. Sonrió, era tan absurda la situación, ella queriendo adivinar algo que era tan obvio como que la luna es redonda.

- La noche de la barbacoa te dije que había muchas cosas de mí que desconoces, y que no te molestas en conocer. Si observaras un poco tal vez ahora no tendrías que hacerme esa pregunta y yo no necesitaría contestarla. Nunca lo he ocultado, tal vez no lo he dicho a viva voz, pero jamás he pretendido esconder lo que siento. Hay quienes lo han notado y quienes no. Indudablemente tú ni siquiera lo has sospechado… Ginny, si no lo dije antes, si no me atreví a hacerlo no es por cobardía, sino porque creí que no merecería la pena si tú estabas enamorada de otro.

Todas las palabras de Harry se amontonaban en la cabeza de Ginny, pero aquella última frase retumbaba con fuerza en su cerebro.

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó confusa y esperanzada de no haber oído mal.

Harry sonrió, y anduvo unos pasos hacia ella, notando como cada vez el corazón le latía con mas intensidad incluso provocándole un agudo dolor en el pecho. Sin embargo aquel dolor podía ser soportable porque iba mezclado con una especie de liberación, poder decirle al fin que era lo que sentía por ella.

- Sí, Ginny tú… siempre has sido tú – La respiración de Ginny se volvió violenta ante la confesión de Harry y la garganta se le hizo un nudo impidiéndole pronunciar palabra alguna. Harry agradeció que la muchacha pareciese petrificada porque él necesitaba decirle todo lo que guardaba en su interior y necesitaba hacerlo rápido – El verano en que me despedí de vosotros para ir a la universidad, me di cuenta que ya no eras tan niña, y casi me era imposible apartar mis ojos de ti. Al principio me pareció insólito que tú, la hermana de mi mejor amigo me gustase, pero al finalizar aquel verano y emprender mi aventura académica en Oxford me di cuenta que te echaba de menos, mucho y eso me convenció que ya significabas para mí mas de lo que imaginaba. Regresé al verano siguiente con intención de decirte lo que sentía, aunque eso te pillara de sorpresa, tal vez si nos conocíamos como algo mas que amigos, terminarías sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Pero aquel verano Cormac ya formaba parte de tu vida y de tus deseos. Y no lo ocultabas, entonces pensé que había llegado tarde… – Ginny escuchaba atónita todo lo que Harry le confesaba, y lejos de deshacerse el nudo de su garganta parecía apretar con mas fuerza impidiéndole que el oxígeno llegase a sus pulmones, sentía que le faltaba el aire y el equilibrio, aun así siguió de pie oyendo las palabras de aquel tierno muchacho – No fue fácil aceptarlo, y mucho menos después de regresar cada año y ver que todo seguía igual. En ocasiones desee que Cormac sintiese lo mismo por ti, sé que sufrías su indiferencia así como yo sufría la tuya, y por ello no deseaba que lo pasases tan mal como yo. Ron fue en todo momento mi paño de lágrimas. Al principio le costó aceptarlo, ya sabes como es. La noche de la barbacoa desee matar a Cormac con mis propias manos por tener la indecencia de rechazar a alguien como tú. Yo habría dado mi vida por estar en su pellejo aquella noche. Y aun guardo como uno de los mayores tesoros el beso fortuito que nos dimos después del concierto. Para mí significo mucho…

La voz de Harry tembló, y eso hizo que no pudiese continuar la frase. A Ginny se le encogió el pecho, los ojos del joven parecían haberse nublado tal vez por la emoción, tal vez por sufrir en silencio tantos años, tal vez porque al fin había liberado su tierno corazón. Harry dejó de mirarla y clavó la vista en el suelo. Notaba como las lágrimas estúpidas afloraban en sus ojos y si llegaban a escapar de ellos no deseaba que Ginny las viese rodar por sus mejillas. Con el nudo aun taponando su garganta la pelirroja se aproximó lentamente a él. Mil imágenes pasaban por su mente; la primera vez que vio a aquel chico con solo once años, y como la tristeza se reflejaba en sus pequeños ojos. Las escasas sonrisas de Harry, siempre teñidas de melancolía, sus juegos con Ron, en el que siempre alguno de los dos salía mal parado. El verano en que se fue a la universidad y cuando regresó un año después. El día en que le abrió su corazón y le contó la triste historia de la muerte de sus padres, y aquel beso fugaz en el asiento de su coche. Toda aquella amalgama de recuerdos se agolpó de pronto en la cabeza de Ginny y entendió entonces que sus recuerdos sobre Harry eran mas de los que ella imaginaba, que siempre había estado presente en cada uno de ellos y pudo darse cuenta que recordar su niñez sin aquel muchacho de ojos verdes a su lado, era prácticamente imposible. Por primera vez Ginny entendió que Harry había sido alguien muy importante en su pasado, y que en ese instante deseaba que fuese igual de importante en su futuro. Con el pulso menos firme de lo que lo había tenido nunca Ginny elevó una mano hacia el rostro del joven que aun seguía cabizbajo, y situando dos dedos bajo su mentón lo obligó a levantar la cara hacia ella. Como esperaba los ojos de Harry estaban húmedos, pero las lágrimas continuaban retenidas en ellos. El muchacho tragó saliva. Ginny recorrió su rostro con la mirada luego desplazó sus dedos desde la barbilla hasta la frente del joven. Harry sintió una agitación recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y mas aun cuando notó como Ginny apartaba con delicadeza uno de los mechones que caían sobre su frente, dejando al descubierto aquella cicatriz que tanto le avergonzaba. Harry llevó rápidamente una mano hacia la muñeca de la joven para apartarla de su frente.

- No – Dijo Ginny sin retirar la vista de él – Deseo hacerlo.

La respiración de Harry se acrecentó, mientras notaba como los suaves dedos de la muchacha acariciaban con ternura el estigma que había marcado desde niño su vida. Rendido, apartó la mano de la muñeca de Ginny, y se entregó totalmente a esa caricia, cerrando los ojos y fue entonces cuando esas lágrimas que se resistían a caer, resbalaron al fin por sus mejillas y Ginny las vio rodar, una a una y la ternura invadió nuevamente su corazón. En ese instante, sin decir nada, se aproximó más a él y dejó que sus labios, ahora de forma voluntaria, se posaran sobre los de él por segunda vez en su vida. El pulso de ambos jóvenes se detuvo. Harry no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo pero era real, los suaves y anhelados labios de Ginny se movían sobre los suyos y él le respondía de la misma forma. Era tanto lo que había esperado aquel momento, que pronto la ternura fue desvaneciéndose y el beso que ahora dirigía él fue haciéndose cada vez mas intenso. Ginny sintió una tormenta estallar dentro de ella, jamás la habían besado de aquella forma, con tanto deseo, tanta pasión y tanta ternura a la vez, y anheló parar el tiempo en aquel beso. Sus dedos se enredaron el cabello azabache de Harry y las manos de él aprisionaban con fuerza la cintura de la pelirroja aproximándola a su cuerpo. Si aquello era un sueño, de esos que lo abordaban cada noche desde hacía años, esta vez no deseaba despertar. Un fugaz recuerdo surcó la mente de Ginny, cuando en una de sus conversaciones con Luna insinuó que Harry no tenía sangre en las venas… jamás había estado mas equivocada. Aquel chico, que siempre parecía estar en segundo plano, que sonreía en escasas ocasiones y cuyos ojos siempre estaban nublados por una sombra de tristeza, no solo tenía sangre surcando cada capilar de su cuerpo sino que esa sangre era tan ardiente como la lava de un volcán. El oxígeno comenzó a faltar, y Harry parecía no estar dispuesto a respirar más, pero ambos tuvieron que hacerlo y finalmente apartaron sus labios. Sin embargo, los dedos de Ginny siguieron enredados en el cabello de Harry, y las manos de él no dejaron de apretar la cintura de ella. Sus ojos, una mezcla de menta y chocolate, eran incapaces de apartarse del otro. Harry sonrió por primera vez sin que aquella sonrisa pareciese melancólica, y la nube gris de sus ojos había desparecido por completo.

- ¿Estás segura? – Susurró.

¿Segura? Jamás en su vida había estado tan segura de algo. Era él, había estado siempre cerca, y ella llevaba esperándolo demasiado tiempo… ¿Segura?...

- Ahora sí – Contestó ella también en un susurro.

Y no hizo falta hablar más, porque la sonrisa en los labios de Harry y el brillo casi cegador en sus ojos lo decían todo. Al menos todo lo que Ginny deseaba saber, y pudo confirmarlo aun más cuando volvió a notar la húmeda y apetecible boca de Harry sobre la suya.

No había podido evitarlo, el anhelo que sentía por verla otra vez había vencido a su terco deseo de esperar que ella fuese a él. Apostado detrás de un árbol llevaba Charlie más de una hora. Según sus cálculos Tonks no debía tardar mucho en aparecer, pero el tiempo se hacía pesado como el plomo, y los minutos pasaban demasiado lentos poniendo a prueba su paciencia. No podía evitar estar nervioso, aunque su familia fuese a apoyarlo, aunque Hermione siguiese a su lado, no dejaba de estar tenso. Ya no era por tía Muriel, sinceramente su presencia en la casa le traía sin cuidado, pero ver a Tonks después de aquel inolvidable beso era lo que no lo dejaba vivir en paz. Por fin después de largo rato durante el cual ya casi tenía adormecidas las piernas, el coche de los Tonks asomó por una de las curvas del camino. Charlie se ocultó tras el árbol y esperó a que la muchacha bajase del vehículo. Efectivamente pudo comprobar que era ella, tal y como había dicho Tonks, era viernes y había regresado. Charlie esbozó una sonrisa mientras notaba como su corazón latía con mucha intensidad a la vez que observaba como Andrómeda saludaba con un efusivo abrazo a su hija, y Ted, el padre, sacaba el equipaje del maletero del coche. La familia al completo entró en la casa cerrando la puerta. Charlie abandono entonces su escondite, sin dejar de sonreír como un idiota, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos, y echándole un último vistazo a la casa, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la suya sin prisa, arrastrando los pies, golpeando con la punta de su zapato las piedrecitas que iba encontrando por el camino. Ahora que Tonks había vuelto, el tiempo dejó de ser pesado como el plomo, y los minutos ya no eran tan lentos. Ahora todo volvía a estar bien, y el futuro dependía únicamente de ellos, de sus sentimientos y de su valor para enfrentarse a su destino.

* * *

**Hola a todos... bueno por fin pude publicar, de veras siento el retraso del capitulo de esta semana, mil cosas que no puedo aludir me impidieron hacerlo antes... **

**Gracias a alastor82, LadyZabala, fatty73, saralpp, sk8girl59, nena weasley granger, MiZii-'-Yomi, Nekiiito, danielaweasley, avril3potter3and3xD, Anilec, Mia Letters, Riswe, Yamileth Li, Gelen, Meletea, Jezykah Thalie Lovegood, IDALIA2209, Rosie Lovegood, Alecita-Luna, Zoe, susy snape y njss.**

**Gelen: **Hola, bueno tienes razón, el capi fue casi el 90% Ron Hermione a fin de cuentas ellos son los protagonistas no?? La tia Muriel se presenta porque yo soy mala y me gusta enredar un poco las cosas jajaj!!! No me des ideas que sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo... jajaj ¿Ron celoso??? Linda, que mejor lugar para guardar lo que sea que la entrepierna de Ron, yo no se de ninguno mas... En cuanto a tu pregunta, aun no lo he decidido, de todas formas este fic, trata sobre un verano, y acabará cuando ese verano acabe... Besos y mil gracias.

**Zoe:** Hola... Me alegro, no te preocupes que terminaran lo que empezaron dos veces jajaj!! Bueno lo de Charlie y Tonks habra que esperar solo un poquito mas. Espero que te guste como sigue la historia... besos y gracias.

**Yamileth Li: **Hola, no te preocupes a todos nos pasas que nos despistamos me alegra volver a leer un rr tuyo... Ah, Hermione es una chica con muchisima pero muchisima suerte, todas queremos un Ron así. Gracias wapa... un beso.

**A los demás prometo entre hoy y este fin de semana contestar vuestros rr... **

**Gracias una vez mas por continuar ahí... Eso es todo por esta semana, la próxima volveré como siempre si nada lo impide el miércoles... Besos... **

**María.**


	21. La izquierda sigue sana

**Hola a todos, bueno ya sabeis porqué dejo cabecero de página, no me gusta hacerlo pero debo advertir que este capítulo contiene escenas hots y por ello es mi obligación dejarlo escrito... A quienes deban o se decidan a leerlo espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Gracias.**

* * *

**21. La izquierda sigue sana**

Harry era incapaz de disimular la sospechosa y feliz sonrisa que lucía en su rostro. Sus ojos decían a gritos lo que su boca aun callaba. Ron y Hermione captaron de inmediato que algo había sucedido entre Ginny y él, porque desde que volvieron de la parte trasera del granero las miradas cómplices entre los dos jóvenes no cesaron. Pero ahora no había ninguna prisa por contar lo sucedido, pronto lo sabrían todos porque ellos no pretendían ocultarlo. Una de las veces en las que Ron, aun cubierto de grasa de la cortadora de césped, pasó junto a Hermione, se detuvo, y acercándose con disimulo a ella susurró en su oído.

- Yo quiero una sonrisa como la de Harry.

Y luego pasó de largo, entrando en la casa dispuesto a darse una ducha antes del almuerzo. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada mientras se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior, aquel chico acabaría trastornándola por completo.

Pero la tranquilidad y el buen ambiente de la casa solo duró el transcurso de la mañana, porque con la llegada de tía Muriel todo volvió a estar tenso de nuevo.

La mujer se sentó en el sofá a tejer una bufanda para el próximo invierno a espera de que el almuerzo estuviese listo. Molly, Fleur, Charlie y Hermione se afanaban en la cocina, preparando la comida y la mesa. De vez en cuando, Muriel levantaba la vista de su tarea y la clavaba en la falsa pareja. Los dos jóvenes estaban muy al pendiente de eso, y si veían que ella los observaba, inmediatamente se dedicaban alguna forzada pero bien disimulada muestra de cariño. Fleur aguantaba la risa, pero la señora Weasley sufría en silencio, aquello no iba a durar mucho tiempo más. Aun así, estaba muy entretenida mirando por la ventana a su hija y a Harry, que conversaban de forma cómplice y alegre sentados sobre los viejos neumáticos que hacían las veces de columpios. De vez en cuando, Harry agarraba la mano de Ginny, o alguno de los bucles pelirrojos del cabello de la chica, y ésta sonreía nerviosa mirando hacia todos lados con las mejillas muy rojas. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Molly, porque no hacía falta que nadie le explicara lo que sus experimentados y maternales ojos estaban viendo. De pronto alguien toco a la puerta, logrando sobresaltarla. Charlie, que en ese instante besaba a su ilusoria novia en la mejilla bajo la atenta y terrorífica mirada de Muriel, aprovechó aliviado para abrir la puerta al oportuno visitante. Su rostro mudó el color cuando vio quien era aquella persona.

- Hola Charlie… hola a todos.

La voz de Tonks logró que a Hermione también se le mudara el color de su cara, que Fleur diese un respingo, y que la patata que troceaba la Señora Weasley resbalase de sus manos y cayese irremediablemente al suelo. Charlie estaba helado, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su tía se había levantado del sofá y curiosa se acercaba a la puerta para ver quien era la recién llegada.

- Vaya, eres tú.

No fue un saludo muy amable, y eso no extrañó ni a Tonks, ni al resto de la familia. La joven no era santa de la devoción de Muriel, su cabello siempre teñido de colores, que a su juicio no eran naturales, y su ropa siempre estrafalaria y oscura, hacían que la vieja mujer la mirase con ojos censuradores. Pero a Tonks jamás le había importado, simplemente tía Muriel era casi invisible para ella.

- Veo que te resistes a parecer una persona normal – Insistió la anciana.

- ¡Tía Muriel! - Le increpó Charlie que parecía haberse descongelado al fin y añadió con voz seca – Pasa Tonks.

La desagradable mujer ignoró la reprimenda de su sobrino, y haciendo caso omiso a la recién llegada, volvió a su lugar en el salón. Tonks entró, tal vez mucho mas tímidamente de lo que jamás lo había hecho. Notaba la presencia de Charlie detrás, y eso la ponía tensa y muy nerviosa. Molly se acercó a ella y la saludó con un efusivo abrazo.

- Espero que hayas disfrutado de tus cortas vacaciones, querida.

- Sí Molly gracias, siempre disfruto si estoy con mi primo Sirius.

Pero el silencio era algo casi irremediable. Los ojos castaños de Hermione y de Tonks se encontraron, y la primera sintió como aquella mirada la perforaba por completo. Tonks notó como el desánimo inundaba su corazón. Albergaba la mínima esperanza de no verla al llegar a la Madriguera, pero ahí estaba, y eso no era buena señal. Charlie pasó junto a ella casi rozándola, Tonks pensó que perdería el equilibrio pero aguanto bien y nadie notó que su cuerpo temblaba.

- ¿Te quedas a almorzar? – Preguntó Molly volviendo a sus patatas.

Muriel levantó una vez mas la vista y fulminó a su sobrina con la mirada.

- Vine con esa intención Molly.

- Perfecto – Añadió la mujer sonriéndole.

Muriel resopló desde su rincón y rodó los ojos con exasperación. Charlie sintió como se le desbocaba el corazón. La situación era difícil con tía Muriel allí, debía fingirse cariñoso con Hermione y cada vez le costaba mas disimular lo que sentía por Tonks. Estaban, sin duda, en la cuerda floja, y tenía toda la pinta de que más temprano que tarde, se rompería.

- Son mas de las doce del medio día Rolf, ¿Qué tal si paramos un poco? Me duelen las piernas - Se quejó Luna cambiando la posición en la que llevaba quieta casi una hora.

- Tienes razón, a veces me evado demasiado y no pienso que te puedes cansar. Paremos un rato – Dijo el joven a la vez que salía de detrás del lienzo y colocaba la paleta de colores sobre su taburete de madera.

Luna emitió un fuerte resoplido de alivio y corrió a sentarse sobre la cama de Rolf.

- Estás consiguiendo lo imposible de mí – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba con fuerza las piernas.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es eso? – Inquirió Rolf mientras se desprendía de su bata blanca llena de manchas de distintos colores.

- Que me mantenga quieta en el mismo sitio una hora seguida.

Rolf rió, realmente tratándose de Luna aquello era una hazaña.

- Ven, siéntate a mi lado – Dijo la muchacha dando unos golpecitos en el borde de la cama. Rolf obedeció y ocupó el lugar junto a ella. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Él parecía metido en algún pensamiento de esos suyos, y ella seguía frotándose las piernas que tenía prácticamente dormidas. Pero con Luna mantener el silencio era algo habitualmente imposible y por eso fue ella la primera romperlo.

- ¡Uf! Mejor, casi se me duermen, sentía hormigueo desde hace casi diez minutos.

- Debiste avisarme, no me importa parar, si no te encuentras bien – Dijo él mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo sé ¿Cuando vas a dejar que lo vea?

- Cuando esté acabado.

- ¡Oh vaya! Es injusto, el cuadro es para mi padre no para mí, y me muero de la curiosidad… un poco, solo una esquinita… anda por favor – La voz de Luna se volvió infantil y zalamera logrando arrancar otra risa de Rolf.

- No.

Gruñó, se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, frunció el ceño enfadada y dejó caer la espalda sobre la cama de forma brusca. Rolf movió la cabeza de un lado a otro resignado, y el silencio volvió a ser protagonista del desván. Rolf miró a la joven que seguía dando muestras de su infantil enojo. Estaba allí, tumbada sobre la cama muy cerca de él. Jamás había estado tan cerca de una chica en un lugar tan incitante como aquel. Reconocía que Luna había cumplido su promesa y no había vuelto a hacerle preguntas comprometedoras sobre su vida sexual, que en otras palabras era absolutamente inexistente. Rolf resopló débilmente y luego se tumbó junto a ella en la cama. Luna ni siquiera se inmutó, aun seguía dándole vueltas a lo del cuadro.

- Me gustaría responder tu pregunta del otro día.

La joven giró la cabeza hacia el muchacho confundida.

- ¿Qué pregunta? Hago muchas.

- Esa sobre mis contactos íntimos con las chicas.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron de forma desmesurada, su curiosidad hacia lo que había dibujado en el cuadro se esfumó por completo ante la posibilidad de ver saciada al fin otro de los mayores misterios del chico Scamander. Se incorporó colocándose bocabajo, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos. Así podía ver bien al joven.

- No tienes porqué responder si no quieres – Mintió, se moría de ganas porque Rolf se lo revelase.

- No existen… esos contactos nunca han existido.

Algo hizo que el pecho de Luna se expandiese por completo. Era virgen. Sí, Rolf lo era a sus casi veintidós años. Ahora tenía que averiguar el motivo para tanta abstención, y en su cabeza rondaban dos posibles razones. Tenía que desechar alguna de ellas.

- ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo… ¿Acaso no te gustan las mujeres?

Rolf frunció el ceño ofendido, pero luego pensó que las dudas de Luna eran muy razonables teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de confesarle.

- No, ese no es el problema, las mujeres me gustan mucho.

Un débil soplido de alivio se escapó de los labios de la rubia, Rolf pudo apreciarlo.

- Y entonces… ¿Cuál es?

- Yo, mi miedo al rechazo. Aun no supero las humillaciones que tuve antes de que mi aspecto físico cambiase. Porque como persona no he cambiado, y si antes de cumplir los dieciocho las chicas ni me miraban… ¿Por qué no pensar ahora que lo que les atrae de mí sea mi físico y no quien soy en realidad?

Luna se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos, seguía bocabajo mirando al joven que estaba bocarriba sobre la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza y el rostro muy serio.

- No voy a mentirte. El físico es muy importante para captar el interés de otra persona, pero no lo es todo Rolf. Mira a Cormac, es tan guapo, tan atractivo, tan fuerte que nada mas verlo piensas que es tu hombre ideal. Pero luego lo conoces y ves que es desagradable y prepotente, y si tienes un poco de inteligencia, el físico se esfuma y queda la persona. No debes darle tantas vueltas a eso. Deja que las mujeres se te acerquen y luego descubre quien se interesa por lo que tienes dentro y puedes aportarle, y quien solo por lo que se ve a simple vista. Disfruta la vida Rolf, es corta y casi siempre difícil.

El joven resopló con fuerza y luego le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Luna le revolvió el cabello de forma afectuosa.

- Ya que estamos en confidencias ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? – Rolf asintió - ¿Cuánto es lo mas cerca que has estado de una mujer?

- Lo que estoy de ti ahora mismo.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Luna sin disimular su sorpresa – ¿Eso quiere decir que nunca has besado a ninguna chica?

- No – Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ni un solo roce ¿Nada?

- Nada.

- ¡Cielo santo! Eso no puede ser Rolf, no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo… hay que solucionarlo y pronto.

Rolf sonrió al ver el interés repentino que mostraba Luna en su pequeño problema., como si fuese algo de vida o muerte.

- ¿Y cómo? – Preguntó él con aire inocente.

- Pues haciéndolo como va a ser. A ver siéntate en la cama… ¡Vamos! – Le apremió la joven a la vez que ella hacía lo mismo que le ordenaba.

- ¿Que piensas hacer? – Inquirió él receloso, pero obedeciéndola.

- Pues besarte Rolf, tienes que saber como es – Respondió ella como si eso fuese algo que hacía todos los días.

El rubio abrió de par en par sus castaños ojos creyendo no haber escuchado bien las palabras de Luna. Pero el semblante serio y decidido de la joven se lo confirmaron de inmediato. Ella estaba dispuesta a besarlo, así, en frío, sin más…

- No sé Luna, esto es extraño, nunca pensé que fuese así… tan imprevisto.

- Las cosas que surgen son las mejores y permanecen siempre en tu recuerdo, vamos solo es un beso, no significará nada, al menos entre tú y yo. Solo quiero que sepas que te pierdes algo hermoso que hay que disfrutar siempre que puedas. No te preocupes, tú cierra los ojos y déjate llevar, cuando te besen lo único que debes hacer es dejarte llevar.

Rolf sin estar muy convencido aun, y con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza dentro del pecho, miró a Luna una vez mas, tragó saliva y luego cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera sabía porqué lo hacía, solo procedió de la forma en que Luna le había indicado, se dejó llevar por ella. Porque era ella, la única capaz de hacerle cometer una 'locura' como aquella. Porque no podía casi negarle nada si en sus ojos veía el entusiasmo y la alegría que siempre la caracterizaba. Porque deseaba en el fondo que algún día todo le importase un comino, igual que le importaba a ella. Hacer algo sin pensarlo demasiado, simplemente dejarse llevar un poco. De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando notó algo cálido y suave rozando con delicadeza sus labios, y sintió como el corazón, antes desbocado, se detenía. Abrió los ojos un poco y vio el rostro de Luna cerca, nariz con nariz, volvió a cerrar los ojos y su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo. La sensación de los labios de aquella joven loca y desinhibida sobre los suyos era maravillosa y pronto se acostumbró a ella. Pero en seguida Luna separó su rostro del de él y se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa. Rolf abrió entonces los ojos, notando como la sensación, a pesar de que Luna no seguía besándolo, no desaparecía.

- ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó la muchacha - ¿Te ha gustado?

- Sí – Contestó él débilmente.

- Es la primera fase, no hay intercambio de nada, no hay pasión. Es lo que nuestros padres definirían como un _beso casto_ – Dijo lo último entre risas – Ahora tú.

- ¿Ahora yo qué?

- Pues me tienes que besar Rolf. No a todas las mujeres les gusta llevar la iniciativa. A veces serás tu quien tenga que dar el primer paso y no esperarlas a ellas… Vamos no seas tímido, bésame.

Rolf tragó ruidosamente saliva cuando vio como Luna cerraba los ojos y elevaba un poco el rostro hacia él, ofreciéndole sus labios sin reservas. Tomó aire para inspirarse valor, cerrando los ojos a la vez que se aproximaba a ella lentamente, posó entonces sus labios sobre los de Luna. La sensación se hizo más fuerte y esta vez comenzó a notar un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago. La agitación en su panza aumentó cuando percibió como la joven entreabría la boca. Fue entonces cuando no solo sintió la calidez de los labios de Luna sino también una excitante humedad. Realmente esa sensación era mejor que la anterior. Ella movía sus labios sobre los de él atrapándolos y soltándolos luego, y él imitaba torpemente aquellos movimientos. El beso ya había dejado de ser casto y pasaba a un nivel superior. Sobre todo cuando advirtió que además Luna entrelazaba sus dedos en su desordenado y rubio cabello, guiándolo en aquel intenso beso. Era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, la boca de Luna era fresca, dulce y excitante, era perfecta y él se dejaba llevar correspondiendo. Le costaba controlar su deseo de acariciar la cintura de la joven, y por eso, sus manos trémulas e inexpertas se fueron introduciendo casi involuntariamente por debajo de la camiseta blanca de ella, notando la suave y tersa piel de la espalda de Luna. Y cuando pensó que aquello no podía mejorar, algo entró sin permiso en su boca. Algo suave, que se movía con soltura y que lamía su lengua y su paladar. Entonces sucedió, un sonido audible, parecido a un sollozo se escapó de la garganta de Luna entrando como un rayo en los oídos de Rolf, logrando una reacción inesperada en él. El insistente cosquilleo de su estómago se trasladó un poco mas debajo de su vientre, y una parte de su anatomía comenzó a crecer desmesuradamente dentro de su pantalón. Asustado y avergonzado, agarró con suavidad a Luna por la cintura y la separó de su boca.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó ella con la respiración jadeante.

- Nada – Respondió Rolf cruzando las piernas de inmediato. Luna se percató del gesto del muchacho y sonrió con disimulo – Creo que has… gemido.

- ¿De veras? ¿Lo he hecho? – Rolf asintió – Oh vaya lo siento, supongo que me he dejado llevar demasiado, o me ha gustado mucho.

- Dijiste que no significaría nada ¿no?

- Sí eso dije, creo que lo mejor será dejarlo – Rolf asintió una vez mas – Y ya casi es la hora de almorzar así que también deberíamos dejar la sesión de dibujo para mas tarde ¿No crees?

- Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo.

- Entonces me voy. Posar para ti esta mañana ha sido muy interesante – Añadió Luna mientras se ponía en pie – Te espero abajo.

Y sin decir nada mas abandonó la habitación como una exhalación. Rolf resopló aliviado cuando la vio marcharse. Sudaba, y la presión de su entrepierna no disminuía. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño, rápidamente se desnudó e intentó que su cuerpo se enfriase un poco bajo el agua fresca de la ducha. Pero no lo conseguía, cerraba los ojos, metía la cabeza bajo las heladas gotas y volvía a pensar en el beso, en lo que había sentido y en lo que aun era visible. No había solución, o sí, ya lo había echo otras veces, era algo normal una necesidad muy humana si no quería estar todo el día pareciendo un trípode. Así que tragó saliva y mientras el agua descendía lentamente por su torso empapando cada poro de su piel, bajó su mano temblorosa por su vientre y la posó sobre la parte más rígida e indomable de su cuerpo. Cerró con mas fuerza los ojos y pensó una vez mas en los labios dulces, y cálidos de Luna y en su lengua ardiente y traviesa, y aquel gemido de mujer que el mismo había provocado, rebotó en sus oídos de nuevo logrando que la toda la tensión caliente que acumulaba en su bajo vientre explotase y se mezclase con la frías gotas del agua, desapareciendo todo por el sumidero de la bañera.

El almuerzo en la Madriguera fue muy extraño porque se dijeron muy pocas palabras con la boca, pero demasiadas con las miradas. Ginny y Harry no podían apartar sus ojos del otro, eran tan obvios que nadie les preguntó nada y todos lo dieron por hecho. Charlie se sentó junto a Hermione aumentando con ello los celos comprensibles de Tonks e injustificados de Ron. Tía Muriel siguió con su acostumbrada falta de cortesía al decir las cosas y al hacer las preguntas. Tonks comenzaba a perder la paciencia, sobre todo con la cantidad de muestras de afecto que Charlie y Hermione se prodigaban. La comida se le quedaba atravesada camino del estómago provocándole unas desagradables nauseas. El color de su rostro era bastante parecido al color del cabello de la mayoría de los comensales. Molly no le quitaba ojo de encima y observaba con vivo interés como la joven resoplaba, tensaba la mandíbula o dejaba caer el tenedor de malos modos sobre el plato cada vez que Charlie le daba una muestra de cariño a su 'novia'. Molly sonrió para sus adentros, ya no le hacía falta ver mas para saber que Tonks se moría de celos, y esos celos no podían ser provocados por otro sentimiento que no fuese la rabia de ver como la persona amada se le escapaba poco a poco de las manos. No era necesario esperar una semana, estaba tan claro como el agua de la alberca. Charlie ya podía decirle a Tonks lo que sentía, porque Molly estaba completamente segura que ella le correspondería.

Al finalizar el almuerzo Muriel tuvo una desafortunada idea. Obligó a los hombres a quedarse en el salón y a las mujeres a subir a la habitación de Ginny. Ninguno entendió nada pero para no discutir con la terca mujer acataron sus órdenes. Una vez en el dormitorio de las chicas, Muriel cerró la puerta y les invitó a que se sentaran sobre la cama. De pronto a Fleur se le contrajo el rostro y recordó que durante los preparativos de su boda a ella le hizo lo mismo. Con el codo llamó la atención de su suegra y Molly cayó rápidamente en la cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tonks estaba también allí, sentada sobre una de las camas junto a Ginny. Muriel sacó entonces del bolsillo de su falda un adorno muy brillante y muy recargado. Fleur reconoció la famosa tiara que lució obligada el día de su boda. Muriel pensaba hacer que Hermione se colocase su vestido de novia para ver si este no deslucía la tiara, igual que a ella, años atrás. Molly se llevó las manos al rostro con resignación. Hermione, ajena a todo, fue a sentarse sobre su cama cuando la voz de tía Muriel la frenó en seco.

- Tú no… vamos ponte tu vestido de novia, tenemos que probarlo junto con esta preciosidad – Dijo mostrando orgullosa la deslumbrante joya.

Hermione tragó saliva, miró angustiada a Molly y luego inconscientemente a Tonks, si esa chica estaba enamorada de Charlie tal y como todos pensaban, aquello le iba a causar mucho daño. Tonks se puso en pie con intención de marcharse pero Muriel se lo impidió.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Nadie se mueve ahora de aquí hasta que no veamos que tal queda en su cabeza. Vamos – Apremió de malas formas a Hermione – Cambiante rápido.

La joven dio un respingo y sin mediar palabra hizo lo que la anciana le indicaba. Pronto quedó vestida de blanco inmaculado, el vestido pareció del total agrado de Muriel. Era tan sencillo que pensó que su joya resaltaría como nunca. Con sus huesudas manos colocó la tiara sobre la cabeza de Hermione. Estaba realmente bonita, todas pudieron apreciarla, incluso Tonks tuvo que reconocer que al novia de su amigo estaba impresionante, y eso la hizo sentirse aun peor.

- Perfecto – Exclamó Muriel emocionada – Inmejorable.

- Bueno creo que ya he visto suficiente, si me dispensáis necesito ir a casa, volveré mas tarde.

Todas se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron como Tonks abandonaba la habitación a toda prisa. Hermione se sintió mal por ella y Molly decidió que ya era hora de hablar con Charlie, lo que no sabía era como se iba a librar de su insoportable tía.

Tonks atravesó el salón de la casa igual de rápido que bajó las escaleras. Charlie se quedó muy sorprendido, se levantó del sofá y trató de seguirla, pero fue inútil corría demasiado y no iba a poder alcanzarla. La mujeres comenzaron a bajar del piso superior. Molly miró a su hijo con impaciencia, deseaba hablar con él pero tía Muriel se había empeñado en darle su receta sobre las galletas más famosas de la familia, y decidió de ese modo posponer la charla con Charlie para un poco mas tarde.

La última en bajar fue Hermione que tuvo que quitarse el vestido de novia, volver a ponerse el suyo y deshacerse de esa horripilante joya familiar. Cuando llegó al salón, Charlie la abordó y Ron también se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué Tonks se ha marchado sin despedirse, al menos de mí?

Hermione relató a los dos hombres lo sucedido en el dormitorio de Ginny. Charlie fulminó a su tía con la mirada.

- Estaba mal, Charlie. Quiso marchase desde un principio pero tu tía se lo impidió. Casi no tengo dudas de que ella siente por ti lo mismo que tú por ella. No puedes esperar mas, tienes que hablarlo de una vez, si es así está sufriendo, no es justo – Dijo Hermione de corrido.

- ¿Y tía Muriel? – Inquirió Ron mirando de soslayo a la anciana.

- De ella ya nos ocuparemos… Hazlo Charlie. Tonks prometió volver mas tarde, espera ese momento y habla con ella, aclara las cosas de una vez – Volvió a aconsejarle su amiga.

Charlie resopló, luego se pasó la mano por el cabello y finalmente asintió.

- Sí, lo haré y espero que todo salga bien.

- Saldrá hermano – Añadió Ron dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Necesito descansar voy a dormir un poco hasta la tarde, necesito tener la mente despejada.

Hermione dejó paso al joven que subió al piso de arriba con pasos pesados. El resto de la familia también se fue a descansar. Todos menos Harry y Ginny que decidieron caminar paseando hasta el río. Hermione y Ron se quedaron solos en el salón. El pelirrojo se acercó a la muchacha cuando vio que su tía estaba distraída.

- ¿Sabes? Tengo que hacer un trabajo en el granero y no me apetece hacerlo solo, es muy aburrido. Estaré allí por si algún alma femenina y caritativa desea echarme una mano, o algo mas.

Sonrió de forma inocente y tras pasar por detrás de la espalda de la joven rozándose con ella, salió de la casa. Hermione supo que aquello era una invitación en toda regla para terminar su asunto pendiente. Así que entusiasmada se mordió el labio inferior presa de la emoción y luego caminó hacia la cocina.

- Hola Hermione ¿nos echas una mano? – Preguntó la Señora Weasley.

Hermione sonrió sin poder evitarlo, no era a la masa de galletas a lo que ella deseaba poner una mano encima.

- Me encantaría Molly, pero necesito caminar. Esto de la boda me tiene un poco estresada y pasear me vendrá muy bien.

- ¿A estas horas? Hace mucho calor, te broncearás demasiado y tu vestido parecerá una bombilla sobre tu cuerpo. No creo que sea buena idea – Dijo Muriel mientras aplastaba con el rodillo la sufrida masa de las galletas.

- Me arriesgaré – Atajó Hermione cansada de las impertinencias de la anciana.

Molly abrió los ojos sorprendida con al osadía de Hermione de contestar a la anciana arpía, mientras Muriel mudaba el tono grisáceo de su piel por uno un poco mas incandescente. Sin hacer mucho caso a la faceta camaleónica de la mujer, Hermione guiñó un ojo a la señora Weasley y luego se giró abandonando la cocina. Dejando una sonrisa en los labios de Molly y una mueca de rabia en el rostro de Muriel.

Caminó un poco con tranquilidad, observándolo todo a su alrededor, pero cuando se cercioró que nadie andaba por allí, corrió presta al granero. Nada mas entrar pudo verlo. Ron estaba sentado sobre uno de los fardos de heno.

- Vine a echarte una mano, no es justo que siempre te toque trabajar solo.

Ron rió mientras se levantaba y se aproximaba a ella rodeando con sus grandes manos la pequeña cintura de Hermione.

- Espero que Charlie hable pronto con Tonks, porque no me gusta que andéis acaramelados todo el día, tanto besuqueo, tantos abrazos y ¿A que viene que le hables de esa forma tan atrayente? – Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Oh vaya, no puedo creerlo… Ron… ¿Estás celoso? – Ron arrugó el gesto - Sabes que es todo mentira y que debemos fingir delante de tía Muriel.

- Pero creo que os metéis demasiado en el papel y Charlie tal vez debería meterse también las manos en los bolsillos más veces.

Hermione tragó saliva, le parecía encantadores los celos absurdos de Ron. Sintió como el corazón comenzaba a querer salírsele del pecho y desvió sus hermosos y ojos castaños hacia el muchacho que continuaba con el ceño fruncido.

- No quiero perder mas el tiempo, después seguimos hablando de tus celos sin motivos… Ahora vamos a trabajar.

Ron relajó el rostro sabiendo que Hermione tenía toda la razón. Alargó una mano hacia el cabello de la joven y lo acarició, lentamente, dejando que sus dedos se enredasen en sus rizos.

- Me vuelves loco… - Susurró él.

- Y tú a mí – Contestó ella con la voz entrecortada.

Ron pasó el brazo por la espalda de Hermione y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola. Hermione se refugió en su pecho, aferrándose a su espalda, sintiéndose protegida. Ron aspiró con fuerza por la nariz, amaba el aroma que desprendía cada parte de la piel y el cabello de Hermione, la amaba tan simple como eso. Se separó lentamente de ella y llevó sus manos al rostro de la joven sujetándolo con firmeza, y entonces la besó, pero fue un beso corto. Se retiró y volvió a mirarla una vez más. Hermione estaba desconcertada, y entonces sintió de nuevo los labios de Ron sobre los suyos mas lento, mas húmedos. Y él volvió a retirarse, Hermione pedía más, con su mirada, con su respiración, con sus labios. Ron tragó saliva, y hundió definitivamente su boca en la de ella, sin intención de abandonarla tan fácilmente. Hermione se aferró con más fuerza a la espalda de Ron para evitar que volviese a retroceder y entreabrió mas la boca para que él no encontrase ningún obstáculo y Ron no lo encontró. El beso se tornó mas intenso, pero no con la desesperación de las veces anteriores, ahora ya no se interponía nada entre ellos y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para amarse con pasión pero con ternura a la vez. Sus labios se movían con un ritmo pausado degustando ambos el sabor del otro, entrelazaban dulcemente sus lenguas. Hermione suspiraba incontroladamente volviendo a sentir de nuevo aquella sensación maravillosa. El deseo comenzó a apoderarse lentamente de ellos. Ron dejó de besar a Hermione y agarrándola de una mano tiró de ella animándola a acompañarlo a subir por la inestable escalera de troncos, hasta que llegaron a la parte superior del granero. Una vez allí, él volvió a besarla. Sin apartar los labios del otro se pusieron de rodillas, Ron posó sus manos una vez mas sobre las caderas de la muchacha, con un suave movimiento la aproximó hacia él, pegándola a su cuerpo. Quedamente abandonó los labios de Hermione y se centró en su cuello. La joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que Ron no tuviese dificultades de llegar a cualquier resquicio de esa zona. Las manos de Ron recorrían el cuerpo vestido de Hermione deteniéndose en aquellas partes que mas apetecibles le resultaban. Su respiración se acrecentaba y se hacia cada vez mas profunda y sonora. Su boca volvió a buscar la de ella ahogando los leves gemidos que el roce de las manos atrevidas de Ron sobre la tela que cubría sus senos le provocaba. Hacía calor, la ropa era un obstáculo fácil de superar, al menos para él que en poco tiempo había echo resbalar por los brazos de la muchacha los tirantes de su vestido dejando al descubierto el pecho perfecto de Hermione, pudiendo así acariciarlos ahora directamente sobre su piel suave y caliente. Hermione, atrapó entonces con sus manos la camiseta de Ron y lo despojó de la tela con una rapidez asombrosa, si él tenía derecho a tocarla, ella también. Posó sus dedos sobre el abdomen firme y fuerte del joven, y subió luego hasta su pecho, las caricias tiernas y suaves de Hermione hicieron que Ron comenzase a respirar de forma mas violenta. En la parte de abajo del granero, Chudley mugió y Cannons resopló dando una fuerte patada al suelo. Hermione dejó de acariciar al pelirrojo y se tumbó sobre el "colchón" de heno notando al instante como se le clavaban las puntas de la paja seca en la espalda, pasó sus manos por encima de la cabeza y sonrió lascivamente a Ron que desprendía fuego por la mirada. El vestido de Hermione aun cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, el joven lo agarró con fuerza y tiró de él dejándolo perdido en un rincón. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de sonreír y las llamas en los ojos de Ron aumentaron. Era hermosa más de lo que él ni en sus más profundos y húmedos sueños había imaginado y estaba allí, junto a él, solo para él. El pecho de Hermione se movía insinuante bajo la respiración agitada. Ron se recostó a su lado, se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron y ella pasó una mano por el cabello rojo de él entrelazando los dedos y acercando la boca de Ron a la suya. La batalla de lenguas comenzó una vez mas mientras las manos cada vez mas decididas de Ron recorrían el cuerpo de Hermione, acariciando, pellizcando y profanando con sus dedos el lugar oculto por el único trozo de tela que cubría el bajo vientre de la joven. Cuando eso ocurrió Hermione emitió un intenso gemido, pero Ron no se detuvo y abandonó la boca de Hermione para centrarse en sus senos, notando como ella arqueaba la espalda para facilitarle el camino. La lengua cálida de Ron recorrió cada parte de ellos, y sus labios los llenó de besos y de caricias, mientras su mano seguía mas debajo de su vientre, lenta y suave. Hermione se mordía el labio, intentando no gemir demasiado fuerte, pero las manos y los labios de Ron no parecían dar importancia a ese hecho. Tenía la espalda arqueada, los brazos extendidos agarrando con fuerza el heno que se quedaba atrapado en sus puños tensos. Hermione creyó que ya no podría aguantar mas, que explotaría, pero Ron dejó de mover sus habilidosos dedos, los sacó de debajo de la prenda íntima de Hermione y con un suave movimiento retiró aquel único y diminuto trozo de tela que cubría a la muchacha, y que había ocultado su mano y el placentero trabajo que hacía con ella durante todo ese tiempo. Hermione al dejar de sentir la presión y las caricias de Ron sobre su intimidad, relajó la espalda y dejó libre la paja de sus puños, sintiendo como el calor sofocante que hacía en el granero y que Ron provocaba en su cuerpo habían perlado su espalda de sudor y el heno se pegaba a ella sin control. Su respiración era violenta, y jadeante.

- Maldita sea Ron ¿Por qué has parado?

Él no dijo nada, solo la miró fijamente, observándola levantada sobre los codos con el ceño fruncido, frustrada por no llegar al momento deseado, desnuda, con el cabello lleno de puntas de heno. Era una imagen tan salvaje que él, y su mortificada entrepierna ya no podían soportarlo más. Por eso había parado, porque escucharla gemir, notar la piel turgente de sus senos en sus labios y su humedad en las manos era algo demasiado torturante para él. Hermione pareció leerle el pensamiento y se puso de rodillas, colocó las manos sobre el pecho descubierto de Ron y lo obligó a tumbarse. El muchacho tragó saliva, lentamente como si tuviese la garganta taponada. Hermione se sentó sobre él a horcajadas.

- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo queriendo hacer esto?

Ron negó con la cabeza, extasiado por la imagen que la muchacha le ofrecía de sí misma.

- Desde el día que te vi desnudo en la ducha.

Y diciendo eso bajó las manos por el vientre de Ron, rodeando los abdominales del muchacho con un dedo como siguiese un camino de un mapa que la llevase al lugar donde se encontraba el tesoro. Ron emitió un suspiro profundo cuando notó como ella desabrochaba el botón de la cinturilla de su pantalón y los otros que venían detrás.

- Odio estos malditos botones.

Sonrió y se mordió el labio, cuando los abultados boxers de Ron asomaron por el hueco que ella misma había abierto. Tiró de los pantalones con fuerza y jugueteó de forma aparentemente inocente con la liguilla de los boxers del joven. Ron entornó los ojos, preso de la desesperación deseaba ella dejase de jugar y lo liberase de la tela. Hermione no lo torturó demasiado y el miembro formidable, palpitante y firme de Ron quedo redimido al fin, ante los extasiados ojos de la muchacha.

- Cielo santo, Ron – No pudo evitar la exclamación al verlo totalmente desnudo.

Un rubor débil, se instaló en las mejillas del muchacho cuando vio como Hermione recorría cada parte de su cuerpo con la mirada, humedeciéndose los labios a la vez hasta detenerse en sus ojos. Se levantó del abdomen de Ron y se recostó a su lado. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelirrojo mientras las manos suaves de Hermione se posaban sobre su cuerpo, recorriéndolo ahora con su tacto igual que segundos antes lo hizo con la mirada. Ella sonreía, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sabiendo lo que ocurriría, feliz de sentirlo en sus manos y esas manos traviesas bajaban por la anatomía de Ron hacia el lugar esperado por ambos. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro sintiendo una descarga eléctrica cuando notó el roce de la piel cálida de la joven sobre su palpitante y dura extremidad. Hermione seguía con sus ojos fijos en los de él, mientras acariciaba aquella parte, lenta, suave, sin prisa, disfrutándola en toda su extensión, imaginando escenas en su mente, soñando con el momento que se dejase invadir por él. Ron continuaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las suaves manos de Hermione, evocando en su mente el momento aquel en que ella con aquellas mismas manos delicadas y tiernas acariciaban las ubres de Cannons, extrayendo aquellos finos chorros de leche y de lo que logró provocar en él. Y ahora, aquella fantasía se había vuelto una realidad. Aumentó su respiración y el tono de ésta, volviéndose gemidos cada vez más profundos, más fuertes, rogando para que Hermione no parase, no dejase de mover la mano de esa forma enloquecedora. Pero ella se detuvo, y él abrió los ojos.

- ¿Por qué diablos paras ahora?

Hermione no dijo nada, solo sonrió al ver la cara de frustración de Ron la misma que él había dejado en ella solo unos minutos antes. Arqueó una ceja de forma desafiante. Ron comprendió que la muchacha se había tomado la revancha, pero Hermione olvidaba que él siempre ganaba. Con sus grandes manos atrapó a Hermione por los hombros y la tumbó nuevamente sobre la alfombra de heno, cada más desordenada. Ella sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba, el momento de sentirlo por completo se acercaba y su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón pedían a gritos ese momento. Quedó nuevamente bocarriba solo expuesta a la mirada de él, a la suave brisa de aquel día soleado que entraba por las rendijas, al sonido entremezclado de sus respiraciones aceleradas y el rechinar de la vieja madera, al olor de sus cuerpos envueltos en sudor y saliva confundiéndose con el aroma del heno seco y las bestias. Una vez mas sus ojos castaños se fundieron en el azul de los de él. Ron volvió a besarla con ternura y ella posó sus manos firmemente sobre la espada de él. El cuerpo del pelirrojo se acomodó sobre ella, como si fuese un puzzle, encajando a la perfección. Hermione elevó sus piernas y rodeó con ellas las caderas de Ron, él no tenía ningún obstáculo y se adentró en ella lentamente, sin dejar de besarla, ahogando el gemido de la joven, notando su humedad, su calidez, sintiendo que jamás había vivido aquella experiencia de esa forma. Porque no era el deseo de poseer su cuerpo únicamente lo que invadía a Ron, era el deseo de poseer además su corazón, y sabiendo que el suyo pertenecía completamente a aquella joven de cabello castaño. Sabiendo que aquella era la primera vez que efectivamente hacía el amor con una mujer con todo lo que esa frase significaba. Los dedos de Hermione se aferraban cada vez con mas fuerza a la piel de la espalda de Ron con cada movimiento extasiante del vaivén de las caderas de él, sintiéndose invadida por completo, no necesitando nada mas que aquel roce del cuerpo de Ron sobre el de ella y de su miembro perfecto en su interior. El beso se rompió, los movimientos de sus cuerpos se aceleraron, el sonido que salía de sus gargantas se hacía más sonoro, los animales comenzaron a inquietarse, a resoplar y dar patadas. Ron entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione sin dejar de entrar y salir de ella con fuerza pero con delicadeza a la vez, disfrutando ambos de cada sensación que aquel momento les producía. Y en medio de aquel frenesí de cuerpos y de latidos tan fuertes como dolorosos, en medio de aquel descontrol del heno y del calor que manaba sus cuerpos, Ron sin soltar las manos de Hermione se acercó a su oído y susurró de forma entrecortada por la respiración jadeante.

- Te amo.

Hermione cerró lo ojos, y con sus piernas rodeó con mas fuerza las caderas de Ron aumentando la presión sobre ella de los movimientos del joven. Sintiéndolo cada vez más adentro, más suyo.

- Y yo a ti.

Por un instante se miraron a los ojos fijamente, y estallaron a la vez, en un grito, mezclándose, convirtiéndose en uno solo. Dejando algo de cada uno en el otro.

El cuerpo exhausto de Ron cayó desplomado sobre el de ella. Hermione percibía los fuertes latidos del corazón del joven sobre su pecho y escuchaba su jadeante respiración cerca de su oído. Unos instantes para recuperarse y Ron intentó salir de Hermione, pero ella apretó sus piernas con fuerza. El joven la miró extrañado, ella le sonrió y dijo con dificultad.

- Aun no, quiero sentirte dentro de mí un poco más.

Sus manos se soltaron, la cabeza de Ron cayó sobre el hombro de la joven y está pasó sus dedos entrelazándolos por el cabello del muchacho. Así estuvieron durante apenas un par de minutos, entonces Ron notó como las piernas de Hermione se aflojaban, él salio al fin del cuerpo de ella y se derrumbó a su lado. Pasando un brazo por los hombros de la muchacha atrayéndola hacia él, dejando que se refugiase en su pecho. Sus azules ojos se clavaron en el techo inclinado del granero, a través de las rendijas entraban los rayos de sol de la ardiente tarde decorando de rayas luminosas sus cuerpos desnudos. Probablemente no era la única persona feliz en ese momento en el mundo, pero sí tenía claro que aquella muchacha, que en ese instante le hacía involuntariamente cosquillas con su cabello en la nariz, le había hecho el regalo más maravilloso. Y no se trataba únicamente de sus sentimientos hacia ella, que estaban muy nítidos, ni de la tarde que acababan de pasar juntos. No, era mucho más. Hermione le había regalado seguridad, y algo que jamás pensó que podía tener, confianza en sí mismo. Empezaba algo nuevo para él, y no estaba dispuesto a empezarlo sin ella. Hiciese en su vida lo que hiciese, o fuese a donde fuese, si ella estaba junto a él sería capaz de cualquier cosa. El Ron tímido, e indeciso debía quedar atrás. Ya era hora de tomar las riendas de su vida y dejar de lamentarse, ahora era feliz y podía seguir siéndolo por el resto de su vida. Llenó el pecho de aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente, mientras de fondo escuchaba la respiración, ahora mas pausada, de Hermione.

- ¿Qué piensas Ron?

El muchacho guardó silencio unos segundos y luego contestó con voz queda.

- Pienso que llevo demasiado tiempo preocupado por mi rodilla derecha, y ¿Sabes qué?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella incorporándose un poco para poder ver su cara llena de pecas y la sonrisa plena que la adornaba.

- Que la izquierda aun sigue sana.

Hermione le sonrió entendiéndolo a la perfección, y volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de Ron sintiendo sobre su rostro el latir del corazón del joven, ahora mas fuerte y mas decidido que nunca.

* * *

**Eso es todo por esta semana, agradezco los rr del capi anterior que fueron de: Luriadna, fatty73, daniia, nena weasley granger, AMIDALEXXA, Zoe, abril3potter3and3XD, danielaweasley, Meletea, Gelen, Bete88, Franz, Rosie Lovegood, Anilec, Alecita-Luna, JeN-na-Ic, y Susy Snape.**

**daniia**: Hola, me alegro mucho que te haya hecho feliz la escena de Harry y Ginny, creo que el odio por muriel es casi unanime jajaj!! gracias y besos.

**Zoe:** Hola, me fue imposible publicar antes, gracias por entenderlo. Me alegro que te haya gustado la parte de Harry y Ginny. Por suerte Ron no despertó y eso le dio oportunidad a las chicas de tener al fin su merecida conversación. Gracias wapa, un besazo...

**Gelen:** Holaaa!! No, no es lo mismo, las chicas necesitamos hablar de chicos con chicas es ley de vida... wow veo que Muriel te cae muy bien jajaj!! o.o el tamaño de Ron XDD... Creo que Harry merecia una escena como esa, por paciente y por ser un dulce de chico. Bueno a mí tampoco me gusta cortarlo todo en el 'y vivieron felices, bla, bla, bla...' sabras de sus vidas... besos, mil graciassssss

**Bete88**: Hola!! Si, soy muy mala, no dejo que Ron y Hermione terminen, bueno al menos hasta el capi pasado jajaj!! Me alegro que te guste el fic, y bueno yo tambien parece que dejo cebos como telecirco, wow se pasan un monton!! Besazos, gracias...

**Franz:** Hola, gracias por animarte a escribirme, me da la oportunidad de poder agradecertelo. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y de paso el cuerpo de Ron, es mi debilidad, creo que se nota ^^... Saludos desde España y mil gracias una vez mas...

**Espero que os haya gustado y si nada lo impide nos vemos el miercoles que viene...**

**Besos, mil gracias...**

**María.**


	22. Con las manos en la masa

**22. Con las manos en la masa**

Era muy difícil disimularlo después de lo que había ocurrido en el granero, pero debían hacerlo sobre todo durante la cena en la que Hermione tuvo que ocupar su lugar junto a Charlie, y soportar una vez más las fastidiosas ojeadas de Muriel. Pero las miradas se escapaban, los ojos de Ron no podían dejar de estar clavados en el rostro de Hermione mientras su tenedor paseaba sin descanso el trozo de pescado de un lugar al otro del plato. Casi no podía tragar, su corazón aun latía con tanta intensidad que se le hacía difícil incluso respirar. Molly vagaba con sus castaños ojos por la mesa repletas de cabezas pelirrojas. Los que habían regresado de sus trabajos comían a dos carrillos después de un día agotador en Londres. Ginny y Harry hablaban en voz baja, se sonreían y se sonrojaban al mismo tiempo. Molly pensó que era adorable verlos así. Charlie sin embargo parecía no estar con ellos, su semblante era taciturno y melancólico, y apenas probaba bocado de la cena. Tonks no había vuelto como prometió aquella tarde, Molly supo que era el momento de mantener una charla con el segundo de sus hijos varones. Pero hubo algo que llamó sobremanera la atención de Molly, más allá de las miradas furtivas de su hija y el chico con la frente marcada, más allá de los insistentes comentarios de Muriel, los bostezos de los gemelos y la melancolía de Charlie. Aquello que captaba todo su interés era la sonrisa boba dibujada en los labios de Ron, y sus azules ojos clavados en Hermione. Y en como ambos se sonrojaban hasta las orejas cuando se miraban. Como ella desviaba sus castaños ojos a la mesa para ocultar su rostro escarlata, y como él exhalaba un suspiro y se mordía el labio inferior ¿Era todo aquello lo que Molly pensaba? ¿Acaso su hijo y aquella jovencita inteligente y encantadora se gustaban? La mujer sonrió, mientras de fondo seguía oyendo sin escucharla la torturante voz de Muriel. Sinceramente lo que dijese aquella anciana mujer le traía sin cuidado, porque ver las reacciones de sus hijos tanto de felicidad como de melancolía, era mucho más interesante, y porque si todo era como ella intuía, como imaginaba las vidas de Ron, Ginny y Charlie, cambiarían mucho a partir de aquel verano que ya casi llegaba a su fin.

Por fin metió el último vaso en el lavavajillas, y lo puso en marcha, sin duda aquella máquina resultaba el mejor invento del mundo. Molly limpió con la bayeta las últimas gotas de agua del fregadero y miró a través de la ventana. Debían ser al rededor las once de la noche y ya todos, o casi todos, dormían o estaban en sus dormitorios. En realidad todos no. Fijó sus ojos en uno de los columpios, y vio la figura masculina de uno de sus hijos, y un humo gris que lo envolvía. Supo de quién se trataba al instante. Prendió fuego al fogón de la cocina y colocó sobre él la tetera en la que aun quedaba algo de té frío de la tarde. Lo calentó un poco y luego, vertiéndolo en dos tazas y añadiéndole un poco de leche y de azúcar, salió de la casa. A medida que se acercaba el humo se hacía mas intenso y su olor también.

- Fumar no hará que ella venga esta noche Charlie.

El joven dio un respingo, y aunque trato de ocultar su cigarrillo entendió que no tenía lógica hacerlo puesto que su madre lo había descubierto.

- No fumo nunca, lo sabes, pero esta noche estoy nervioso.

- Lógico, apaga eso y bebe un poco de té con leche, te reconfortará más.

Charlie obedeció a su madre y exhalando la última bocanada del humo del cigarrillo que había retenido en sus pulmones, tiró al suelo el resto y lo pisó apagándolo por completo. Molly le sonrió maternalmente mientras le ofrecía la tacita de porcelana blanca que emitía otro tipo de humo, mucho mas saludable, luego se sentó en el neumático que había libre y dio un sorbo soplando antes para no abrasarse los labios ni la lengua.

- Está tan nerviosa y asustada como tú Charlie.

- Hermione dice que es hora de hablar con ella. Me contó su reacción con el vestido de novia. Tengo ganas de matar a tía Muriel por hacer algo así - Los dientes de Charlie rechinaron de rabia.

- No culpes a tía Muriel, ella no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando, por suerte. La culpa únicamente es vuestra. Tanto de Tonks como tuya, por no aclarar lo que sentís el uno por el otro – Hizo una pausa en la que volvió a sorber el líquido de la taza. Charlie miró a su madre con los ojos entrecerrados – Durante el almuerzo, Tonks deseaba matar también a alguien y no era a Muriel, sino a Hermione. Esas miradas querido, eran puros celos, mientras tú y ella fingíais aquellas muestras de afecto. Fue al terminar la comida cuando no me quedaron dudas de que Tonks sentía por ti lo mismo que tú sientes por ella… ¿O acaso si la vieses en situación romántica con otro hombre no desearías arrancarle la cabeza al susodicho?

- No, no lo desearía. Lo haría.

Molly rió, y Charlie frunció el ceño.

- Ron y tú no podéis pareceros más. Deja pasar esta noche, deja que se calme, que descase y mañana sin falta, habla con ella. Verás como todo sale mucho mejor de lo que esperas. Los ojos de las personas no mienten, y yo vi como te miraba a ti y como miraba a Hermione. Y fueron miradas muy diferentes, que dijeron muchas cosas. Bebe Charlie, se enfría el té.

El semblante del pelirrojo había dejado de estar enfurruñado, las palabras de su madre le habían dado una inesperada paz y aliento a su mortificada alma. Le sonrió y como le indicó Molly, bebió un poco de té que ya no humeaba tanto, luego miró al cielo y se quedó en silencio.

- En un par de semanas, se acabará el verano. Tú y Hermione volveréis a Rumania con los primeros días del otoño… ¿Crees que tu hermano podrá estar separado de ella?

- ¿Co…? ¿Cómo? – Charlie comenzó a toser, el té había decido tomar otro camino después de oír la pregunta de su suspicaz madre.

- Me parece bien, lo que hay entre ellos, porque es indudable que algo pasa… Tú lo sabes. Siempre sabes lo que le pasa a tu hermano. Y ella es una buena chica, es fácil tomarle afecto. Creo que es perfecta para él, es todo lo que Ron necesita ¿No crees?

- Es cierto, pero créeme si te digo que también Ron es todo lo que necesita Hermione.

Molly sonrió al oír las palabras de Charlie ensalzando al más joven de sus hijos varones y confirmándole a la vez aquello que ella ya sospechaba, o incluso daba por hecho. Apuró el té de su taza y con sumo cuidado se levantó de la goma redonda atada con cuerdas al árbol.

- Me voy a dormir, con tía Muriel en esta casa todos los días son duros. Arregla lo de Tonks, que ya veremos que hacemos con Muriel para librarnos pronto de ella.

Charlie extendió la taza a su madre y luego la vio alejarse hacia la casa y entrar en ella. Debía ser verdad, si Hermione lo había notado y su madre también, debía ser cierto que sus sentimientos hacia Tonks serían correspondidos, y por primera vez la sensación de aquel miedo a ser rechazado por ella se esfumó por completo de su corazón. Estaba lleno de fuerza y de decisión, y se prometió a sí mismo que aquel siguiente día que nacería solo en unas horas, no moriría sin que Tonks acabase acurrucada entre su cuerpo y sus brazos.

Tantas vueltas sobre la cama ya comenzaban a marearla, ¿O es que lo estaba desde que sintió los labios de Rolf moverse sobre los suyos? Era demasiada la felicidad que sentía para haber sido simplemente un beso, y supuestamente un beso de entrenamiento. Rió en silencio. Rolf era el peor besador del mundo, sin embargo había conseguido hacerle sentir cosas que jamás logró con ningún otro.

- ¡Y solo ha sido un beso! – Exclamó sobre excitada.

Y entonces, en aquel instante un miedo se apoderó de su delgado cuerpecillo. Tanto que de un salto se sentó sobre la cama y se agarró con fuerza las piernas con las manos. Solo había sido un simple beso, un roce que no debía haber implicado nada más que una mezcla de saliva. Pero allí cuando casi rozaba ya la entrada del nuevo día, cuando el reloj luminoso de su mesita de noche marcaba exactamente las once y cincuenta y ocho minutos de la noche, después de pasar horas y horas desde aquel beso, Luna seguía con un agradable cosquilleo en la panza, notando aun la calidez y humedad de los labios inexpertos y excitantes de aquel chico que dormía en el desván. Sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas cuando supo cual había sido la reacción del joven. Y el miedo creció en su interior, más fuerte aun. Rolf no era inglés, era escocés, vivía en Edimburgo y eso no era como vivir a la vuelta de la esquina. Luna tenía una cosa clara, Rolf regresaría a su ciudad en un par de semanas y con él se llevaría todo aquello que ocurriese entre ellos. Ginny tenía razón, por una vez en su alocada vida tuvo que reconocer que su amiga estaba en lo cierto. Otra vez lo había hecho, otra vez se había dejado llevar mas por su locura y no había usado el cerebro. Si Rolf había logrado provocar aquel hormigueo en su interior solo con un beso, la cosa estaba muy fea. Porque eso solo podía significar que aquel chico rubio de cabello revuelto y mirada otoñal y profunda, le gustaba mucho mas de lo que imaginaba. Pero él se marcharía, en unos días regresaría a su casa y ella se quedaría en Londres ¿Y si lo echaba demasiado de menos? ¿Y si Rolf no regresaba jamás a Londres, o si tardaba años como la última vez? ¿Qué sería de ella, y de sus sentimientos?

- Tengo que evitar eso – Susurró apretando con mas fuerza sus rodillas contra el pecho dejando caer la barbilla sobre ellas – No puedo llegar a enamorarme de una persona que estará tan lejos. No puede pasar nada más entre nosotros… Estoy segura que Rolf pensará lo mismo, él es un chico inteligente… por eso paró el beso, por eso no siguió adelante. Él pensó en esto antes que yo.

Y eso podía darlo por seguro, porque en el piso superior, mientras miraba absorto el techo, Rolf pensaba lo mismo que Luna. ¿En qué momento se había dejado llevar tanto por ella que había cometido aquella locura? En sus labios se dibujó una débil sonrisa mientras seguía sin apartar los ojos de la raída madera del techo. Había sido una locura maravillosa. Nunca había sentido algo así, y deseaba sentir eso por el resto de sus días. Pero sabía que no iba a ser con ella, porque ella no estaría a su lado. Esperaba que todas las mujeres que se cruzasen en su camino a partir de aquel momento fuesen como Luna, le hiciesen sentir tanto con tan poco.

- No debo dejar que esto vaya a mas, o ambos saldremos heridos – Musitó en medio de un suspiro.

Aquel beso, quedaría por siempre guardado en aquel desván, junto al viejo arcón cargado de recuerdos de los Lovegood, en el mismo lugar donde un día pintó a aquella mujer sin tener que imaginarla. Y esperaba con todas sus ganas que Luna también sopesase que aquel beso y lo que pudiese pasar entre ellos, les traería más tristezas que alegrías. Resopló con fuerza, cerró los ojos, y la imagen de su joven y rubia musa inundó su mente, su corazón se disparó, y el temor desbordó su cuerpo. No podía echarla de menos cuando sus pies pisasen suelo escocés, porque no sabía si regresaría al año siguiente, porque no tenía la certeza de si volvería alguna vez a aquella casa, con aquella chica loca y desinhibida que le estaba enseñando mucho mas de la vida y de los sentimientos que cualquiera de sus abultados libros. Tragó saliva y se fijó un solo propósito, no volver a sucumbir a sus ganas de descubrir algo mas que no fuese simplemente, el alma de Luna.

Despuntaban al fin los primeros rayos del sol de aquel sábado y no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Era como si le hubiesen echado un cubo de agua fría en pleno diciembre. Tonks estaba enfurecida, ni siquiera podía estar triste, ni deprimida. Ver el vestido de novia sobre Hermione había llenado su cuerpo y su corazón de cólera ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ella? No podía permitirlo, con él no, con Charlie era imposible. Él no había nacido para estar atado de esa forma. Hermione y el pelirrojo no tenían nada en común salvo su afición a las reliquias antiguas. Charlie no podía renunciar a su libertad. Aquella libertad, esa forma de no sentirse atado a nada, ni a ningún lugar, era lo que mas amaba de él. Y ahora dejaría de ser uno solo, pasaría a ser una mitad de algo. Porque Hermione lo haría ser una mitad, y eso no podía permitirlo. Solo ella era capaz de entender lo que ocultaba el alma libre de Charlie, porque era igual que él. Porque ambos deseaban y necesitaban de la vida lo mismo. Porque si alguien debía pasar el resto de sus días junto a Charlie Weasley debía ser ella, Nymphadora Tonks. Porque simplemente su espíritu era tan libre como el de él.

Llevaba toda la noche tumbada sobre su cama, dándole vueltas a lo sucedido en al habitación de Ginny, y resultó que después de tantas y tantas vueltas llegó a la conclusión que había sido una cobarde, que huyó a Oxford en el momento mas inoportuno, y que ahora era el momento de actuar, ahora que todo aun era evitable. Pensó en la sonrisa que Sirius le dedicaría por aquella decisión, y en el rostro de desaprobación de Remus. Especuló en cual sería la reacción de Charlie, en como su rostro mudaría el bronceado que lo caracterizaba y se volvería pálido al saber lo que ella realmente sentía. Imaginó la cara de sorpresa de Hermione y tal vez su enojo. Y aun así, le dio exactamente igual. Una oportunidad, tenía solo una para evitar aquella boda y lo iba a hacer. Decidida se incorporó, y con el paso firme entró en el cuarto de baño, se dio una ducha rápida, desayunó mas rápidamente aun, y abandonó la casa rumbo a la Madriguera, con un único objetivo fijado, evitar que Charlie fuese la mitad de Hermione.

El sol era un poco más débil aquella mañana que las anteriores. El calor era menos sofocante, la brisa más suave y fresca, y eso hacía presagiar la inminente llegada del otoño. Hermione descolgaba de los cordeles, las sábanas que habían tendido Ginny y ella el día anterior, cuando de repente alguien tapó sus ojos dejándola sumida en la oscuridad. Sabía de sobra quien era, porque sus grandes manos casi le tapaban todo el rostro, y sus labios cálidos se posaban sobre su cuello logrando que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran.

- Déjame, aquí es peligroso.

- Ni loco Hermione – Dijo entrecortadamente mientras sus labios recorrían el cuello de la chica hasta su hombro.

- Te lo digo en serio… ¡Oh cielos, deja de hacer eso!… nos descubrirán.

- ¡Que mas da!

Hermione sonrió dejando caer la sabana sobre el cesto, girándose al instante hacia él, encontrándose con su rostro lleno de pecas, y sus ojos entre el azul y el rojo. Era una imagen demasiado cautivadora como para ignorarla, y entonces a ella también le dio igual que pudiesen descubrirlos y se lanzó a sus brazos y a sus labios. Pero sí, había alguien escuchándolos, alguien que oyó a Hermione y la voz de un hombre parecida a la de Charlie. Por un instante esa persona notó como una llama intensa de celos ardía en su interior, no soportaría verlo sobre ella. Su respiración se volvió violenta, apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos llena de furia. En un impulso descorrió una de las sabanas y una imagen que no esperaba apareció ante sus ojos. Ella sí era Hermione, pero él, él no era Charlie.

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué demonios?

La pareja se separó bruscamente, el pelirrojo se puso rojo como un tomate pero luego su color mudó al blanco que era el mismo que mostraba Hermione. La que sí estaba roja, pero de ira, era Tonks que los miraba con ojos acusadores y con los brazos cruzados de forma amenazante sobre el pecho.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!

- Ni Dios puede salvaros de que Charlie sepa ahora mismo lo que acabo de ver… de ti podía esperarlo – Dijo mirando a Hermione con desprecio – Pero de ti Ron, hacerle algo así a Charlie… ¡Es tu hermano!

- No es lo que piensas Tonks, yo jamás haría nada que dañase a Charlie – Se justificó el joven caminando hacia ella.

- No te acerques, esto es demasiado… Eres un traidor y ella una… una…

- ¡Basta! – Gritó Hermione – No consentiré que me insultes porque sé que después te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho. Sí, lo que has visto es cierto, y la explicación es justamente que yo amo a este hombre que tienes delante de tus ojos y no a aquel que está dentro de la casa.

De pronto sintió como si su espalda y su cuerpo pesasen menos, como si alguien hubiese retirado de forma fulminante la enorme piedra que cargaba en sus hombros y se sintió liberada y feliz mientras clavaba los ojos en el rostro horrorizado y confuso de Tonks. Ron tragó saliva ruidosamente, notando como los ojos castaños de su vecina viajaban desde él hacia Hermione, sin dar crédito que lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Pero… pero…

- Es así Tonks tal y como lo acabas de oír. Charlie no me interesa nada más que como amigo, nunca me interesó como nada más que eso. Es él – Señaló a Ron – quien me vuelve loca.

- ¿Has engañado a Charlie todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo has podido? Es la persona más leal que conozco…

- Ni Ron ni yo estamos engañando a Charlie, él lo sabe todo.

El desconcierto se apoderó del rostro de Tonks, ahora sí que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

- ¿Cómo que él lo sabe?... ¿Consiente esto? ¡¿Deja que le seas infiel con su hermano?!

Tonks había gritado mucho, tal vez demasiado. Ron miró a todos lados para ver si había alguna señal de tía Muriel, pero no vio a nadie. Resopló aliviado.

- No podemos hablar aquí… vamos sígueme.

Y sin darle tiempo a oponerse, Hermione agarró con fuerza la mano de Tonks obligándola a caminar junto a ella. Detrás, sin bajar la guardia, Ron las seguía muy de cerca. Había un lugar donde podrían hablar con tranquilidad, y por eso los tres caminaron juntos hacia el granero.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, le gustaba estar así. Oyendo el canto incansable de los pájaros, y el susurro del viento moviendo las ramas más débiles de los árboles. Mirando como el agua corría veloz por aquel río, arrastrando hojas y chapoteando al chocar con las piedras pulidas y brillantes. Era una hermosa sensación estar allí, en silencio, con él. Ginny llenó de aire sus pulmones y exhaló lentamente un casi inaudible suspiro, pero Harry pudo oírla y sonrió porque él sentía lo mismo que ella. Era una situación extraña para ambos, de la noche a la mañana casi no podían estar separados. Harry jamás pensó que sería así de maravilloso. Siempre tuvo la certeza de que estar con Ginny iba a ser lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida, pero jamás pudo imaginar que era aun mas. Que era todo lo que deseaba. Tenerla a su lado, de aquella forma, disfrutando solo de ellos, de las cosas más mínimas como el palpitar de sus corazones, el susurro de sus respiraciones, o los besos cada vez más intensos. Aquello era tan indescriptiblemente perfecto que sabía que como todas las cosas perfectas en este mundo, pronto debía acabar. En apenas dos semanas él tendría que volver a Oxford y Ginny se quedaría allí en Londres, esta separación sería la más difícil de su vida.

- Me llamarás todos los días ¿verdad? – Preguntó ella con voz suave, sin levantar la cabeza de su hombro, manteniendo en su mente la misma inquietud que él.

- Todos.

- ¿Me echarás de menos?

- Siempre te he echado de menos Ginny, eso no va a cambiar – Contestó él con sinceridad – Nos veremos a finales de octubre cuando vayamos a la boda de Cho. Además aun nos quedan dos semanas para estar juntos.

- Y pensar que estuve celosísima de esa chica… Pobre Cho, Luna y yo la sometimos al tercer grado.

Harry rió, aunque se compadeció un poco de su amiga. Con un leve movimiento del brazo, acercó aun mas a Ginny a su cuerpo y ella se acomodó en su pecho oyendo nuevamente lo fuerte y rápido que latía el corazón de Harry.

- He sido una tonta. Te he tenido tan cerca y no te he visto… Siento que he estado perdiendo el tiempo.

- Yo no. Tal vez este es el momento Ginny, ahora que eres más madura, que sabes lo que quieres. No habría soportado una desilusión por tu parte si Cormac hubiese llegado después que yo.

El comentario de Harry hizo que la pelirroja dejase de acomodarse en su pecho y lo mirase a los ojos sin creer lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Te crees menos que Cormac? ¿Piensas que estando contigo, podría haberme fijado en él? ¡Oh cielos! – Sonrió – Eso es imposible Harry Potter, totalmente absurdo.

Las palabras de Ginny lograron arrancar una sonrisa, no solo en los labios del muchacho sino también en sus ojos. La pelirroja agarró las gafas de Harry y se las quitó, de inmediato el rostro de la joven se volvió borroso para él.

- Dámelas, no puedo verte sin ellas.

- Deberías usar lentes de contacto, tienes unos ojos demasiado bellos para esconderlos – Se quedó un instante en silencio y luego añadió devolviéndole las gafas – Mejor póntelas, así evitamos que seas mas tentador de lo que eres. Soy una Weasley y eso conlleva muchas cosas buenas y otras no tan buenas, como la terquedad y los celos.

Harry rió una vez mas mientras volvía la imagen nítida del rostro de Ginny con sus pecas bien definidas y sus ojos castaños mirándolo fijamente.

- Se me hará eternos estos dos meses, a pesar de que me llames todos los días.

Harry la miró con ternura y pasó uno de sus dedos por los labios de la joven, delineándolos. Ginny entreabrió la boca y cerró los ojos para disfrutar el contacto. El dedo de Harry se retiró y puso en su lugar un beso, lento, largo y profundo, y el suspiro de Ginny al sentir como la besaba entró en sus oídos y expandió su pecho. Porque estaba siendo consciente de que ella disfrutaba de todo aquello tanto como lo hacia él. El beso se rompió de mutuo acuerdo, y se miraron a los ojos.

- Me gusta – Dijo él – No tengo prisa Ginny, contigo quiero ir paso a paso.

- A mí también me gusta Harry, pero… - La muchacha se mordió el labio esbozando una sonrisa – Espero que esos pasos no sean demasiado lentos.

La respuesta de Ginny sorprendió gratamente a Harry, que movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ginny dejó de morderse el labio y decidió volver a unirlos a los de aquel chico una vez más. Sin prisa, tenían tiempo por delante, Harry no se iba al fin del mundo y cuando llegase ese momento tan esperado por ambos iba a ser perfecto. Porque los dos tenían experiencias pasadas, porque ya no eran unos niños irresponsables, y porque juntos estaban descubriendo lo hermoso que es amarse primero con las miradas, y luego con el resto de los sentidos.

Se respiraba el nerviosismo, y la tensión en el granero era tan densa que se podía tocar con los dedos. Tonks seguía muy desconcertada, llena de dudas y deseaba que alguien le aclarase porqué diablos Charlie sabía que su novia y su hermano mantenían a escondidas una relación. ¿Qué pasaba con los planes de boda? ¿A qué venía aquel vestido blanco colgado en el armario de Hermione y la visita, siempre desagradable, de tía Muriel?

- Voy a contarte mi parte en todo este lío, pero Charlie deberá contarte la suya – Dijo Hermione sintiendo como se le secaba la boca.

- Me da igual, hazlo como quieras pero dime qué rayos pasa aquí – Fulminó a Ron con la mirada y luego hizo lo mismo con Hermione.

- Yo no estoy con Charlie, no voy a casarme con él… solo somos amigos. Vine aquí para conocer a Ron, porque me enamoré de él en Rumania…

El rostro de Tonks palideció y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente parecían que iban a salírsele de las órbitas en cualquier momento.

- Eso no es cierto… ¿Cuándo has estado tú en Rumania, Ron?

- Eh… nunca – Contestó el pelirrojo torciendo el gesto.

Tonks miró a Hermione con incredulidad e impaciencia.

- Explícame eso – Le exhortó.

- No hace falta conocer en persona a alguien para saber que te has enamorado él, o de ella. Culpa a Charlie de eso, habla demasiado bien de este chico – Hermione le guiñó un ojo a Ron y éste se puso rojo como la sangre.

- No lo entiendo… dices que viniste solo para conocer a Ron y entonces ¿A que viene eso de la boda? ¿Qué tiene que ver que quieras conocer a alguien y para eso finjas ser la prometida de su hermano? No me estáis contando la verdad.

- Si te estamos contando la verdad, pero no toda – La voz que se oyó era la de Ron, que había decidido al fin echar una mano a su chica – créeme Tonks yo también me quedé tan sorprendido como tú cuando lo supe y mi familia también.

- ¡Oh cielos! ¿Estáis todos confabulados? ¿Y Molly lo ha permitido? – La indignación de Tonks crecía a medida que la conversación avanzaba.

- Sí, lo hizo por Charlie.

Tonks se echó las manos a la cara y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro intentando organizar en su cabeza toda aquella extraña confesión de Hermione. Pero había algo que no lograba entender, algo que se escapaba a su razón y a lo que ella le contaba.

- ¿Por qué? Si lo único que deseabas era conocer a Ron, ¿Por qué fingirte la novia de Charlie? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Por qué Charlie me lo ha ocultado? Soy su mejor amiga.

- Esa pregunta debes formulársela a él…

- Porque no estamos autorizados a decírtelo Tonks, eso le corresponde Charlie – Añadió Ron a las palabras de Hermione.

- Resumiendo, ella no se casa con Charlie. Vosotros dos estáis juntos. Mi mejor amigo inventa una mentira que me ha tenido en un sin vivir durante dos meses, ocultándomelo… ¡Oh Dios! Pensé que no podría estar más enfadada y resulta que sí, que lo estoy, y mucho… Y yo que venía a decirle que… yo que quería confesarle hoy mismo que… ¡Oh maldita sea! ¡Voy a matarlo!

Ron y Hermione se miraban sin saber muy bien que hacer. Tonks caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo aspavientos con las manos, gestos parecidos a cuando se retuerce el cuello de alguien, blasfemando y perdiendo la poca feminidad que parecía tener. Ron dio un paso atrás, conocía el carácter de la chica y temía que su parecido con Charlie terminase confundiéndola de persona. Hermione, sin embargo, se mantuvo rígida en su lugar, esperando que la joven se calmase y dejase de decir palabras mal sonantes y maldecir a todos los Weasley. De repente se frenó en seco y se giró hacia la pareja bruscamente. Ron dio un paso mas hacia atrás, los ojos de Tonks daban verdadero miedo.

- ¡¿Dónde está?!

- ¿Qui… Quién? – Balbuceó el pelirrojo sin atreverse a mirarla.

- El idiota de tu hermano ¿Quién iba a ser?

- Esta en la casa, dijo que se iba a dar una ducha y luego saldría – Le informó Hermione a quien por primera vez le tembló la voz.

- Perfecto, espero por su bien que aun siga entre esas cuatro paredes, porque me debe muchas explicaciones.

Sin decir nada mas, Tonks pasó como un rayo por delante de Hermione y de Ron, cerrando la puerta del granero con un golpe tan fuerte que logró inquietar por unos segundo a los animales.

- Pobre Charlie, no me gustaría estar en su pellejo – Dijo Ron acercándose a Hermione.

- Creo que se lo tiene merecido… de todas formas, tengo buenas vibraciones. Esto no va a terminar mal Ron, créeme.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja con incredulidad, luego pasó un brazo por los hombros de la joven, resopló y añadió.

- Permíteme que por esta vez lo dude.

La puerta de la Madriguera estaba entreabierta por eso Tonks no tuvo que molestarse en llamar antes de entrar. De todas formas, su entrada fue muy brusca, haciendo chocar la puerta contra la pared, sobresaltando a tía Muriel que estaba enfrascada en su labor de tejer, y a la Señora Weasley que acababa de terminar de preparar el postre. Molly salió presurosa de la cocina para averiguar quien había provocado tanto alboroto al entrar. Con la espumadera en la mano y pensando que habrían sido Fred o George, o tal vez los dos juntos, salió con el utensilio amenazante, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Tonks! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué entras de ese modo?

- Discúlpame Molly – Dijo la joven con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos chispeantes - ¿Está Charlie en casa?

- Sí, arriba. Creo que se está en su dormitorio… ¿Ocurre algo? – Inquirió la mujer bajando el utensilio de cocina y mirándola con preocupación.

- Aún no Molly, pero pasará.

Sin decir nada más la madre de todos los pelirrojos que vivían en aquella vieja casa la vio subir los escalones de dos en dos y desaparecer como un relámpago ante sus ojos. Molly se quedó mirando el hueco de la escalera con preocupación y curiosidad, pero la voz chillona de Muriel pronto espantó sus pensamientos.

- No deberíais permitirle la entrada a esta casa. Es una maleducada y una grosera.

Molly miró desafiante a la anciana que le devolvió la misma mirada. La esposa de Arthur Weasley tragó saliva y junto a ella, engulló también su opinión sobre en que parte de la anatomía de la repelente mujer se alojaba su educación. Muriel le sonrió con sarcasmo mientras Molly se giraba con intención de volver a la cocina, cuando de repente la puerta de la entrada volvió a abrirse estrepitosamente y por ella aparecieron Ron y Hermione.

- ¡Lo sabe! – Gritaron a la vez.

Muriel se puso en pie de repente, apretando en sus puños cerrados las agujas de hacer punto, y mientras fulminaba a los dos jóvenes con su vidriosa mirada, dijo con el tono de voz más impertinente que jamás habían oído salir de sus labios.

- Vivir en esta casa de locos es una tortura, y mi anciano corazón no da para más. Molly, deberías replantearte si has educado bien a esta panda de cernícalos. Yo por mi parte iré al jardín para seguir con mi labor, creo que allí podré respirar algo de paz.

Y sin decir nada mas, pasó por delante de los tres que la miraban atónitos y desapareció dando grandes zancadas con sus largas y huesudas piernas.

- No imagináis cuanto aborrezco a esa mujer – Dijo Molly volviendo a alzar de forma amenazadora la espumadera de metal – Explicaos.

- Tonks, lo sabe todo – Comenzó a decir Ron nervioso y de forma atropellada – Sabe que Hermione y Charlie no son novios, y que no van a casarse… mamá, está muy enfadada.

- Me alegro, no que esté enfadada aunque es lógico que lo esté, pero sí que lo sepa todo… ¿Quién se lo dijo? ¿Cómo lo supo?

Ron y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro, decir la verdad significaba delatar ante Molly lo que ocurría entre ellos. La Señora Weasley frunció el ceño. Ron tragó saliva haciendo acopio de valor, y dijo muy bajito y con la voz casi temblando…

- Yo, verás, fui a donde estaba Hermione… Ella y yo… ¡Cielos!

- ¡Os ha descubierto! Ron, ¿Tonks os pillado a ti y a Hermione con las manos en la masa? – Inquirió Molly moviendo el utensilio metálico de un lugar a otro con tanta efusividad que Ron tuvo que apartar la cara al menos un par de veces para evitar que le diese.

Hermione estaba blanca, como la nieve ¿Cómo demonios podía saber Molly lo que había entre Ron y ella?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Inquirió el pelirrojo atónito.

- Soy tu madre Ron, no debes olvidarlo nunca ¿Os ha pillado? – Insistió.

- Sí.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! Es una forma horrible de enterarse… Pobre Tonks, por eso estaba tan colérica cuando entró en casa… ¡Pobre Charlie! Aunque se lo tiene merecido. Decididamente voy a comenzar a pensar que tía Muriel tiene razón por una vez en la vida al decir que yo he educado a una banda de cernícalos – Dejó de hablar y miró por el hueco de la escalera – Esto no tiene buena pinta, creo que la sangre llegará al río, o lo que es peor a los oídos de ese viejo y astuto zorro que está en el jardín. Es el fin, lo intenté, pero creo que la herencia de tía Muriel se marchará con ella hoy mismo de aquí.

Hermione y Ron se miraron el uno al otro, mientras oían de fondo el ruidoso suspiro de la Señora Weasley. Luego dieron un respingo cuando Molly se giró hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido.

- No pienses Ronald Weasley que no vamos a hablar de lo que esta pasando con vosotros dos… pero será en otro momento – Miró de nuevo por el hueco de la escalera – Ahora tenemos algo mas importante que resolver.

Tonks abrió la puerta sin llamar antes, pero no había nadie en la habitación de Charlie. Las camas apretadas de los gemelos, Percy y Charlie estaban vacías, y sobre ésta última descansaba unos pantalones y una camiseta de color morada. Tonks resopló con fuerza por la nariz de la misma forma que lo hacían Cannons o Chudley. Caminó hacia la ventana. El jardín estaba tranquilo. Tía Muriel tejía sentada en un banco de madera bajo la sombra de un viejo árbol. El Señor Weasley y Bill intentaban poner a punto el maltratado motor del obsoleto Ford Anglia de la familia. Ambos tenían manchas de aceite y de grasa por la cara y por las manos. Muy cerca, los niños jugaban con su madre a la pelota, intentando no molestar a la anciana. Pero no había ni rastro de Charlie, no estaba en el granero, ni en el jardín, y al parecer tampoco en la casa… ¿Dónde estaba metido?

- Juro que voy a encontrarlo y luego lo estrangularé – Sentenció mientras se alejaba de la ventana y salía del dormitorio.

Pero antes de bajar nuevamente al piso inferior, Tonks oyó el ruido de un grifo cerrándose en el cuarto de baño. La puerta estaba entreabierta y recordó la ropa que había sobre la cama de Charlie, en el dormitorio. Esperanzada de que estuviese allí, asomó un solo ojo y un poco de la nariz por el hueco entreabierto de la puerta del baño. La cortina se descorrió de pronto, e instintivamente la chica cerró el ojo por el cual husmeaba. Pero debía averiguar que se trataba de él, y no de Fred, George o Percy que eran los únicos que no sabía donde se encontraban en ese momento. Con suma cautela abrió lentamente el ojo y vio algo que la dejó impactada. Era un chico, sin lugar a dudas, y a pesar de que en aquel momento era imposible ver su rostro porque lo mantenía oculto por la toalla con la cual intentaba secar vigorosamente su cabello, era capaz de saber que se trataba de Charlie. El corazón de Tonks se detuvo, el muchacho estaba desnudo, completamente, y era la primera vez que lo veía así. Pero sus brazos, su torso y sus hombros podía reconocerlo en cualquier parte. Lentamente volvió a notar las palpitaciones en su pecho mientras observaba cada parte de la anatomía de su mejor amigo. Con un único ojo Tonks se paseó por el cuello robusto de Charlie, por sus hombros anchos y redondeados, por sus brazos que se tensaban para dar movimiento a la toalla sobre su cabeza. Al igual que las gotas de agua, descendió por su pecho salpicado por un débil y rojizo vello, perfectamente definido y bronceado, gracias a las horas de trabajo bajo el sol. Se resbaló por el canal que definía y dividía su abdomen y terminaba en su ombligo. Sintió que se le debocaba el corazón cuando llegó a su vientre y más debajo de él. Aquella parte era totalmente desconocida para ella, había imaginado como sería en mil y una ocasiones, pero nunca pensó que finalmente un día podía averiguar como era realmente. Y era más, mucho más de lo que esperaba. Charlie dejó de secarse el cabello, depositó a un lado la toalla, y al hacerlo los músculos de su brazo izquierdo de definieron logrando que Tonks olvidase que estaba haciendo allí, y cual era su estado de ánimo antes de verlo de aquella forma. El pelirrojo agarró otra toalla seca, y antes de envolverse de cintura para abajo con ella, se giró para mirase al espejo. Fue en ese instante cuando Tonks creyó que perdía el equilibrio, Charlie era tan perfecto por delante como por detrás. Sintió ganas de abrir la puerta y abalanzarse sobre sus brazos, mientras observaba como el joven se cubría al fin con el trozo de tela. Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando recordó porqué estaba allí, porqué había ido a buscarlo.

" Estoy enfadada", se dijo, "Muy enfadada, tengo ganas de estrangularlo, de matarlo con mis propias manos… de… de... ¡Oh cielos me muero por besarlo! No puedo ceder, es un mentiroso… no puedo ceder".

Trataba de autoconvencerse, porque aquel joven lograba derribar todos sus argumentos y esta vez no debía ser así. Como amigo le había traicionado, y como mujer enamorada le había hecho mucho daño. No podía ser tan fácil, no podía dejarse vencer así. No sin antes saber el motivo por el cual Charlie había hecho todo aquella estupidez. Cerró los ojos y se apartó de la puerta. Había visto lo suficiente para hacerla dudar, pero aunque él fuese una tentación arrolladora, ella estaba allí con un propósito, y nada, ni sus brazos, ni su torso, ni lo que acababa de ver por primera vez, eximirían a Charlie de darle una explicación lo suficientemente razonable para que no acabase con sus dedos marcados en su robusto cuello.

Ni corta ni perezosa, Tonks regresó a la habitación y se sentó a esperar al joven. Miró su ropa, sabía que tendría que ir allí una vez que saliese del baño. Esperó, y la espera se hizo infinita. Estaba nerviosa, dudaba de todo y sobre todo de sí misma. Tenía que mantenerse firme cuando lo viese aparecer por aquella puerta, semi desnudo. Tomó aire para insuflarse valor, siguió esperando. De repente, los pasos de los pies descalzos de Charlie se oyeron por el pasillo haciendo crujir la madera. Sus nervios aumentaron, su corazón palpitaba con tanta intensidad que notaba como le dolían las costillas. Los pasos de Charlie se detuvieron y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Y ahí estaba él, tal y como lo había visto en el baño, aunque un poco mas tapado. Con el cabello aun húmedo y despeinado, con las gotas de agua resbalando desde el hueco de sus clavículas hasta su ombligo. Tonks notó de nuevo como su valor y su enfado querían volver a desaparecer, pero ella se mantuvo en su lugar y no los dejó esfumarse. Charlie abrió los ojos de par en par cuando la vio sentada junto a su ropa, sobre su cama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Tonks?

La joven notó un nudo en la garganta, aun así trago saliva con dificultad y tratando que no le temblara la voz dijo.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Yo también – Admitió Charlie – Pero aquí no, esta casa siempre está llena de gente. Deja que me vista y…

- No. No voy a esperar a que te vistas y me da igual que tu casa nunca esté sola. Tengo que hablar contigo aquí, y ahora.

Mientras decía eso Tonks se puso en pie y miró a Charlie de forma acusadora. El joven torció el gesto confuso. Ella nunca le había mirado de aquella forma.

- Está bien, hablemos.

- Perfecto, solo quiero que me contestes a una pregunta Charlie… ¿Por qué demonios me has mentido haciéndome creer que Hermione era tu novia?

* * *

**Hola a todos/as, espero que os haya gustado... como podeis imaginar este fic llega a su fin, quedan pocos capitulos. Iba a durar un verano y como veis al verano de los Weasley le quedan apenas un par de semanas.**

**Esta semana, no podré contestar vuestros rr, lo lamento de veras pero agradezco de corazón todos y cada uno de ellos, con vuestras muestras de cariño hacia el fic y hacia mí, me haceis muy, pero muy feliz, y conseguís que esto merezca la pena...**

**Gracias a: fatty73, daniiia, Ysabel-Granger, Alecita-Luna, nena weasley granger, alasto82, Leonor, danielaweasley, avril3potter3and3xd, Susy Snape, Gelen, elhora, Nekiiito, Ceciss, Zoe, MilenneLila, IDALIA2209, Bete88, Riswe, y Meletea.**

**Eso es todo por esta semana, gracias por seguir ahí...**

**Besos.**

**María.**


	23. El cabello rojo de Charlie

**23. El cabello rojo de Charlie**

La pregunta de Tonks tomó a Charlie desprevenido. En un impulso nervioso el joven cerró la puerta de su habitación, y se giró una vez mas hacia la muchacha que lo miraba de pie, cerca de su cama con los ojos entornados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Charlie supo que irremediablemente aquel era el momento en que toda la verdad saldría al fin a la luz. Pero no había imaginado que iba a ser de esa forma. Él lo había planeado de diferente manera. Pensaba llegar a casa de su amiga, invitarla a dar un paseo y en medio de la tranquilidad del campo confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella, y lo ridículo que se consideraba por haberle mentido de esa forma. Confiaba que el entorno relajante del campo y la sinceridad de su confesión lo ayudasen a conseguir su propósito. Pero ahora todo era diferente, Tonks lo sabía, o al menos había descubierto algo, y estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Era complicado dialogar con ella cuando estaba en aquel estado de ánimo. Pero debía hacerlo, el marco no era el ideal. Ella, con los brazos cruzados, la mirada ardiendo, y moviendo el pie insistentemente por la impaciencia y la rabia. Y él, medio desnudo, aún húmedo, con el corazón en un puño, porque no sabía como enfocar aquella conversación para que cuando llegase el momento de decirle cuanto la amaba, ella hubiese mitigado un poco su cólera, y entendiese y aceptase sus motivos. Llenó de aire sus pulmones, aumentando así su capacidad torácica, logrando descentrar una vez mas por un solo segundo a Tonks, que volvió a recomponerse pasado ese corto pero intenso espacio de tiempo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¡Vaya! Así que no lo niegas, no puedo creerlo—Rodó los ojos exasperada—Ron y Hermione no son muy discretos. Fue demasiado fácil pillarlos. No tuvieron más remedio que confesarlo todo.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano alguien se percataría de lo que ocurre entre ellos. Hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar—Añadió el pelirrojo sonriendo a la vez que caminaba un poco hacia ella.

Tonks aguantó al tipo a pesar que la presencia cada vez mas cerca de su amigo la desquiciaba por completo.

—¿Qué te contaron exactamente?

—Pues que toda vuestra relación, todo lo referente a la boda era pura mentira. Que a Hermione siempre le interesó Ron, algo que no me sorprendió, y que el motivo por el cual habíais hecho esa estupidez era algo que te correspondía contarme solo a ti—Había descruzado los brazos, pero su mirada seguía ardiendo de rabia, y algo mas que tenía que ver con el cuerpo húmedo y casi desnudo de Charlie.

—Son muy listos, creo que tienen razón solo yo puedo confesarte el motivo de esta mentira, pero puedo asegurarte algo Tonks. No es ninguna estupidez, al menos para mí.

El rostro serio de Charlie mitigó un poco la rabia de Tonks y aquella sensación dejó paso a la preocupación.

—Siéntate.

No debía obedecerle. No, ella no obedecía a nadie, pero el tono de voz de aquel chico no la hizo dudar y volvió a sentarse sobre su cama, junto a su ropa perfectamente planchada.

—Lo que voy a contarte no es fácil. Y es por ese hecho por el cual he montado todo este lío y además he arrastrado a Hermione y a mi hermano en él—Tonks frunció el ceño, pero aguzó el oído porque todo se ponía demasiado interesante. No supo muy bien el porqué, pero de repente su corazón comenzó a latir con más intensidad. Charlie se había girado de espaldas a ella un momento, tal vez para infundirse valor y afrontar de una vez por todas que por fin había llegado el día en que liberaría sus sentimientos, fuesen cuales fuesen las consecuencias. Resopló y se giró una vez mas hacia su amiga que lo miraba expectante—No sé en qué momento pasó, ni como. Lo único que sé es que un día, de la noche a la mañana, dejaste de ser para mí una amiga.

El rostro de Tonks se contrajo, ¿Que pretendía Charlie diciéndole aquello? ¿Acaso su amistad había dejado de existir?

—No me gusta lo que dices Charlie.

—Eso es porque aun no he acabado. Aquel extraño día en que dejé de sentir por ti amistad, comencé a verte de forma diferente. Cuando me abrazabas, todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Cuando me besabas en la mejilla, deseaba atrapar tus labios con los míos. Dejé de sentirte solo como a una amiga, porque comencé a sentir algo por ti algo que iba más allá de la amistad.

A Tonks le dio un vuelco el corazón, y no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al pecho. Todas las llamas que reflejaban sus ojos hasta hacía unos segundos, se habían disipado, y ahora volvían a mostrar el hermoso color marrón que los caracterizaba. Pero no dijo nada, solo quería seguir oyéndolo, hasta el final. Charlie había abierto por fin su corazón a aquella joven, y ahora iba a decirle todo lo que durante años había ocultado y sufrido.

—Odiaba cuando me contabas como eran tus citas con otros chicos, e incluso deseaba partirles a más de uno la nariz. Como aquel tipo que me presentase aquella noche hace cuatro años. Odié la forma en que te miraba. No tenía derecho a mirarte así. Pero para mí tú debías ser solo mi amiga y yo debía comportarme como tal. Aunque al llegar a casa destrozase la almohada a golpes, imaginando lo bonita que estaría quedando la nariz de aquel chico.

—¡Oh, Charlie!—Tonks no podía seguir callada.

—Aun no, espera—Ella sin retirar la mano del pecho, obedeció por segunda vez en su vida—En Rumania, era aun peor. Te echaba de menos, a todas horas y no veía el momento de poder regresar a Londres. Y cuando lo hacía siempre mantenía la esperanza de que aquel verano iba a ser diferente. Que encontraría en ti algo que me diera el valor de decirte que te amo—El corazón de Tonks se detuvo unos segundos al oír aquello—Pero no sucedía nada, tú seguías tratándome igual. No dabas muestras de sentir nada más por mí que una simple y buena amistad. Por eso no me animaba a confesarte lo que sentía. Temía que te asustaras, que te alejaras de mí pensando que si no me correspondías me harías daño. Y cada año regresaba a Rumania, con la misma frustración y con el mismo deseo de volver a Londres al año siguiente, solo para verte, solo para saber si algo había cambiado.

Charlie miró al suelo y ese fue el momento en que hizo una pausa en su discurso. Tonks casi no podía respirar. Su amigo, su mejor amigo acababa de confesarle que la amaba. Algo en su interior brincó de alegría y apartó por completo toda la rabia que sentía. Pero sabía que él aun no lo había explicado todo. No había explicado que hacía Hermione allí, porqué le había mentido. Por esa razón, a pesar de que en ese instante se habría lanzado a sus brazos confesándole que ella sentía lo mismo, esperó. Esperó a que él, lo dijese todo. El muchacho elevó los ojos del suelo y volvió a clavarlos en ella. Ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica repartirse por sus cuerpos.

—El año pasado conocí a Hermione. Es una gran chica, y una mejor persona. Entablamos muy pronto una buena amistad. Saber que era de la misma ciudad que yo nos unía mucho. Yo le contaba cosas de mi familia y de ti, y ella me hablaba de la suya. Un día de esos tontos en los que los Weasley bebemos y hacemos locuras, confeccioné ésta. Le propuse que viniese a mi casa este verano haciéndose pasar por mi novia, con la única intención de ver cual podría ser tu reacción al verme a punto de dejar de estar libre, y así demostrarme a mí mismo si había alguna posibilidad de que nuestra amistad dejase a fin de serlo para que se convirtiese en algo mas. Se negó, rotundamente. Pensó que estaba loco, pero inesperadamente al día siguiente aceptó. Durante todo este tiempo pensé que el motivo era nuestra amistad. Hoy sé que el motivo tiene el pelo del mismo color que el mío. Siempre, desde antes incluso de poner un pie en la Madriguera estuvo enamorada de Ron y quiso conocerlo en persona. Por lo visto yo tuve la culpa de eso—Rió de forma nerviosa—Sin embargo mi plan fue un fracaso. Tú jamás diste muestras de nada, aunque Hermione se empeñaba en asegurarme que estabas celosa de ella—Tonks enrojeció—Lo único que me dio algo de esperanza fue aquel beso junto al río, pero luego te desapareciste y por ello creí que te habías arrepentido, o que solo había sido un impulso de esos tuyos, tan locos. Enfurecí mucho, y sin embargo esperé tu llegada con ilusión y esperanza… Soy un idiota—Movió la cabeza resignado—Eso es todo, ahora sabes la verdad. Y el motivo de porqué te mentí. De porqué debías ser tú la última en conocerlo todo. Puedes enfadarte el resto de tu vida conmigo, puedes romper nuestra amistad si lo deseas. Lo tengo merecido, pero quiero que comprendas que nunca hice esto con intención de dañar a nadie, ni a Ron, ni a mi familia, y mucho menos a ti. Agoté mi última oportunidad para saber que sentías realmente.

Había un silencio poco usual en la Madriguera. Molly, Ron y Hermione tomaban té en la cocina. Se podía notar la tensión, ninguno hablaba, solo escuchaban atentamente por si algún grito o portazo provenía del piso superior. Pero todo estaba demasiado silencioso allá arriba, y eso era tan buena señal, como mala. Ron resoplaba moviendo constantemente la pierna derecha intentando que todos sus nervios se canalizasen en aquellos movimientos interrumpidos. Hermione y la Señora Weasley miraban una y otra vez por el hueco de la escalera, esperando pacientemente a que Tonks o Charlie, o mejor aun, a que ambos, juntos abandonaran la habitación. Pero ya llevaban allí más de quince minutos y nada ocurría. Por suerte tía Muriel continuaba en al jardín afanada en su agujas de tejer lana. La presencia de la anciana junto a ellos en aquel momento habría sido la gota que colma el vaso, y finalmente alguno de los tres habría dicho algo que comprometiera a la familia. No debían dar un paso en falso hasta saber a donde iba a llegar la conversación que se estaba fraguando en el piso superior. Ron resopló una vez más con fuerza, y luego se levantó de pronto.

—No puedo más. Voy al granero a limpiarlo un poco. Necesito estar ocupado.

Ambas mujeres asintieron mecánicamente mientras observaban como el pelirrojo abandonaba la casa. Molly suspiró pesadamente, y Hermione le sonrió con ternura.

—Todo saldrá bien. Tengo un pálpito—Dijo para animarla.

—Me alegro que estés aquí. Que esta locura de Charlie nos haya permitido conocerte. Ron se ve bien, mejor que nunca y es así como deseo verlos a todos… Gracias.

Hermione sintió que una paz le llenaba el interior y una leve sombra rosada se instaló en sus mejillas al oir las palabras de la mujer más importante de aquella casa.

—Yo también soy muy feliz.

Fue lo único que pudo decir. Pero aquello hizo que en los labios de Molly asomara una sincera sonrisa. Ambas mujeres se dedicaron una última mirada y luego giraron sus ojos una vez más hacia el hueco de la escalera y se dispusieron a seguir esperando.

Tonks se levantó bruscamente de la cama sin mirar a Charlie. Carraspeó un poco y caminó sin ninguna dirección. Estaba feliz, mucho. Notaba como esa felicidad escapaba por cada uno de sus poros. ¿Que su amigo le había mentido? Que mas da, la amaba, ¿Qué había sufrido de celos todo ese verano? Daba igual, él la amaba. Pero aun así seguía manteniendo el gesto serio, y aunque sus ojos ya habían perdido los reflejos rojos de la rabia, y su corazón ahora palpitaba al son de otro cantar, ella aun no había hablado. Se giró dándole la espalda porque tuvo ganas de sonreír, y no deseaba que Charlie la viese hacerlo. Y sus ganas se debían a que se había dado cuenta de lo idiota que eran ambos. Sintiendo lo mismo y no confesándolo por miedo a perder al otro. Era tan absurdo que solo quedaban dos cosas por hacer, reír o llorar y en ese momento ella solo deseaba reír. La voz de Charlie la devolvió a la realidad.

—Dime algo.

—Nunca te he contado esto, pero ¿Sabes que todos los chicos que pasaron por mi vida debían tener el pelo rojo?

Charlie encogió el rostro, sin entender a qué venía aquello ahora. Él solo deseaba saber que pensaba ella. Que sentía después de su confesión. No deseaba saber de que color era el cabello de los hombres con los que se había acostado. No, hablar sobre eso era lo menos oportuno del mundo. Él le confesaba que la amaba, y ella inesperadamente, le confesaba que sus conquistas eran pelirrojas ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

—Me da igual eso Tonks ¡Maldita sea!

—Pues no debería darte igual ¿Sabes que debería hacer? Dejarte de hablar el resto de mi vida por haberme mentido—Una sombra gris se alojó en los azules ojos de Charlie—Pobre Hermione, le he deseado las peores cosas de este mundo. Charlie, huí después del beso porque tuve miedo. Un miedo atroz a que cuando lo hablase contigo, me dijeses que a pesar de ese beso tú seguías prefiriendo a Hermione… ¿No lo entiendes verdad? No puedes ni imaginar porque mis conquistas debían tener el cabello como el tuyo—Charlie seguía confundido, Tonks movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—Entonces sí eres idiota. Quería pensar que eras tú cada hombre con el que hacía el amor.

Charlie abrió los ojos como platos y dio un paso atrás conmocionado. El rostro de Tonks volvió a estar serio, y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño.

—Tampoco puedes preguntarme cuando sucedió, pero yo también hace tiempo que dejé de verte solo como a un amigo. Me dolió pensar que te atabas a alguien para siempre. Tú no estás hecho para eso, eres como yo. Libre para estar juntos. Aquel beso te lo di porque necesitaba dártelo, porque tal vez aquella era la primera y la última vez que podría llegar a saber como sería besarte, y fue maravilloso. Pero tuve miedo a tu reacción y huí de forma cobarde. Y regresé dispuesta a confesarte que yo también te amo.

—Tonks…

—Ron y Hermione se cruzaron en mi camino esta mañana, cuando venía a ello. Y cuando supe que me habías mentido desee estrangularte, pero ahora… después de esto ¿Cómo piensas que voy a acabar contigo? ¿Cómo crees que puedo estar enfadada? No dejas de ser un idiota, pero estabas tan asustado como yo. Y tú tuviste el valor para hacer algo, mientras que yo simplemente huí.

Agachó la cabeza fijando la vista en el suelo, por eso no vio cuando Charlie se aproximó hacia ella y con la mano temblorosa por la emoción y el miedo, le acarició el rostro y le elevó el mentón obligándolo a mirarlo. Lentamente pasó unos de sus dedos sobre los labios de la joven. Temblaba él y temblaba ella. Se sonrieron.

—Somos adultos y nos hemos comportado como si tuviésemos la edad de Victoire.

Tonks río suavemente, mientras dejaba que los dedos de Charlie se entretuviesen en acariciar sus labios, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo su contacto, deseando que durara para siempre.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo mas?

Tonks solo movió la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo sin abrir los ojos.

—Quiero ser libre a tu lado.

Tonks abrió los ojos lentamente y miró al joven. Charlie estaba frente a ella, como jamás lo había visto. Habían dejado de ser simples amigos, habían abierto cada uno el corazón al otro y ahora él la acariciaba. Él, que continuaba con el cabello húmedo, aunque su piel morena ya estaba seca. Que estaba ataviado solo con una toalla, y que acababa de confesarle que estaba tan loco por ella como ella por él.

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso—Dijo la muchacha a regañadientes.

—¿Por qué? Me gustan tus labios—Añadió él mordiéndose el suyo.

—Porque estás medio desnudo y eso no deja de ser tentador.

Charlie suspiró y desvió sus ojos hacia la toalla, riendo después. Tonks le acompañó en la risa. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y ambos supieron que había llegado la hora de dejar de comportarse como niños jugando al escondite y debían empezar a comportarse como adultos de veintiocho años, que se amaban y que habían perdido demasiado tiempo. Y en ese instante la mano de Charlie rodeó la nuca de Tonks con delicadeza y la atrajo hacia sí, atrapando con sus labios los de ella. Y todo dejó de existir. Olvidaron que alguna vez fueron amigos, de esos que son como hermanos, de esos que no tienen derecho a roce. Olvidaron que ella estaba molesta con él por haberle mentido, y que él lo estaba con ella por haber huido dejándolo sumido en la duda. Olvidaron que se encontraban en una casa llena de gente, que era sábado y todos estaban allí, que había alguien en el jardín con cara de pocos amigos deseando que alguno de ellos cometiera un error para desheredarlos. Lo olvidaron todo, porque llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando que lo que estaba sucediendo pasase al fin. Porque las manos de Charlie seguían enredadas en el cabello de Tonks y las de ella se resbalaba por las formas bien delimitadas de la espalda de él hasta donde se perdían para dejar paso a otras más tentadoras. Porque sus labios no se separaban, y porque de repente todo comenzó a estorbar, la toalla de él, la ropa de ella. Y por primera vez quedaron desnudos uno frente al otro, sin dudas, sin temores, todo se había esfumado. Tonks apartó de un manotazo la ropa de Charlie y se tumbó sobre la cama, incitándolo a él a hacer lo mismo. Y él lo hizo, sus manos se enredaron en el cuerpo de la muchacha, acariciando cada parte de su piel, besando cada recoveco, deseando llegar a donde antes otros no habían llegado. Tonks observaba el cabello rojo de Charlie sobre su cuerpo, ascendiendo y descendiendo por él. Y en un tonto impulso tiró de él y lo levantó, sin importarle si podía hacerle daño. Charlie frunció el ceño, pero ella sonrió, porque por primera vez aquel hombre que le hacía el amor, aquel cabello rojo que descansaba sobre su vientre era el de Charlie Weasley y no el de ningún otro. Suspiró plenamente feliz y se dejó llevar por él, por sus deseos y por lo que sentía en cada momento. Admirando como el cuerpo completamente desnudo de su antes amigo se tensaba y relajaba con cada movimiento, sintiendo bajo sus manos la dureza de sus músculos y en su interior la parte íntima de Charlie que había descubierto solo un tiempo antes en la ducha. Y se movió junto a él, dejando escapar gemidos sofocados para no alertar a nadie, llegando a notar la calidez del cuerpo del joven, su cabello ya casi seco y revuelto, dejándose envolver por una sensación que no había conocido antes y que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando conocer. Y mientras sus labios se rozaban, mientras sus cuerpos se restregaban y se amoldaban, mientras Charlie palpitaba dentro de Tonks, Molly y Hermione esperaban en el piso de abajo y Ron movía nervioso la paja en el granero con el cepillo amontonándola en un rincón. Y los demás ni siquiera podían imaginar lo que sucedía en la apretada habitación de los gemelos, sobre la cama de Charlie, con la luz tenue del sol entrando por la ventana, oyendo de fondo el motor de viejo Ford Anglia que había vuelto a resucitar gracias a Bill y a Arthur, las risas de los niños, las reprimendas de Fleur y los incansables resoplidos de tía Muriel. Mientras la cabeza roja de Charlie descansaba al fin después del placentero y agotador forcejeo sobre el pecho desnudo y agitado de Tonks, mostrando ambos una sonrisa y sintiendo una felicidad que sabían que solo el uno junto a otro podrían experimentar.

La puerta del granero se abrió de repente y Ron se giró, con el cepillo en la mano.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Aun no sabemos nada. Tu madre sigue pendiente de que nadie entre en esa habitación hasta que ellos lo hayan hablado todo y salgan.

Ron resopló con fuerza y volvió a mover el enorme cepillo sobre el suelo arrastrando los restos de la paja seca. Hermione se acercó a él y rodeó con sus finos brazos la cintura del joven, logrando que Ron hiciese una pausa en su trabajo.

—Que no escuchemos gritos es buena señal, créeme.

—Pero llevan allí metidos mas de una hora. No entiendo que para decir la verdad se necesite tanto tiempo.

—Tal vez la verdad se la dijeron hace tiempo y ahora...—Ron entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza—¡Oh vamos! Estoy segura que ambos lo han aceptado bien y que si no los escuchamos es porque ellos no quieren.

—¿Crees qué, Charlie y Tonks en su habitación?—Hermione asintió—¿Con mamá abajo? No creo que se atrevan a eso.

—Ron tengo que recordarte que tú y yo casi lo hacemos en la cocina con todos durmiendo arriba. No me pareció que en aquel momento te importase que tu madre estuviese en casa—Torció el labio en una maliciosa sonrisa.

Ron tuvo que aceptar que Hermione, como siempre, llevaba razón.

—Ojala sea como dices. Charlie merece ser feliz.

—Y Tonks también.

Ron dejó caer el cepillo al suelo y abrazó a Hermione con fuerza. La joven respondió al abrazo dejando que su cabeza se acomodara sobre el pecho de él. Ron miró a su alrededor, recorriendo con sus azules ojos aquel lugar de madera, siempre sucio y desordenado, con Chudley y Cannons resoplando y rumiando todo el tiempo sin dejar de mover las colas. Aquel era su lugar, aunque muchos no lo entendiesen.

—Voy a echar de menos este granero.

Hermione dejó de apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho y lo miró con recelo, sin entender muy bien a qué se debía aquel comentario. Ron sonrió al notar el desconcierto de la chica y añadió mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Tengo que enfocar mi vida Hermione. Ahora que te he conocido, que sé al fin lo que es desear estar siempre con alguien, no pensarás que me voy a quedar aquí. He decidido que voy a dejar Hogwarts, y me iré contigo.

—Ron… ¿De veras?

—Por supuesto que sí. Mi lesión me impide ser un jugador profesional de futbol. Pero no ha sido mi rodilla sino mi mente la que me ha mantenido alejado de ese mundo que es mi vida. He pensado que tal vez podría llevar algún equipo, creo que sería un buen entrenador. Primero empezando por abajo, sin muchas aspiraciones, pero algún día pretendo ser el entrenador de los Chudley o de algún equipo de primera ¿Qué te parece?

Todo aquello Ron lo decía con un brillo especial en los ojos que hechizaba a Hermione.

—Será fantástico.

—Iré a Rumania contigo y con Charlie. Allí emprenderé mi nueva faceta y luego cuando regresemos a Londres la continuaré aquí. Voy a intentarlo Hermione y si tú estas a mi lado, sé que lo conseguiré.

—Yo no pienso separarme de ti—Admitió ella volviendo a dejar caer la cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho, oyendo la fuerza con la que latía su joven y fuerte corazón.

Y Ron la abrazó aun con más intensidad. De nuevo volvía a tener ganas e ilusión por algo. Se había fijado una meta y pensaba alcanzarla aunque eso le llevase toda la vida. Su nombre no se recordaría solo como el chico que portaba la camiseta con el número siete de los Chudley Cannons y vio su carrera frustrada por una irreparable lesión, sino como el hombre que volvió, y lo elevó a lo mas alto, consiguiendo que la mejor etapa del equipo fuese con él y así se escribiese en la historia del futbol inglés, y en la memoria de sus aficionados.

Luna cruzó cabizbaja la cancela de la Madriguera. Junto a ella paso veloz el coche de Percy que venía de recoger a Audrey para el almuerzo. Luna entornó los ojos al verlos pasar junto a ella. De buenas a primeras, todas las parejas felices le daban nauseas, pero sus nauseas aumentaron cuando vio a Muriel que se levantaba presurosa para saludar a su sobrino y su inesperada novia. Por el camino a la Madriguera, Percy ya había puesto en sobre aviso a Audrey sobre el carácter de la anciana y lo que significaba su presencia en la casa. Así que la joven trató de mostrarse amable con ella, a pesar de que Muriel comenzó a dar muestras rápidamente de su acostumbrada grosería. Luna se frenó en seco. Por suerte la tía de los Weasley no se había percatado de su presencia, y entonces vio a Hermione y a Ron salir del granero. Rapidamente se acercó a ellos.

—¡Arg! ¡Ella está aquí!—Exclamó haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza hacia la anciana.

—Así es.

—¿Se quedará mucho tiempo?

—Todo depende de Charlie—Dijo Ron mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación de los gemelos.

Un escalofrío recorrió el delgado cuerpo de Luna. Aquella mujer le daba terror.

—¿Dónde está Ginny?

—En el rió, creo… Con Harry—Contestó Hermione mirando de reojo a la pobre Audrey que estaba pálida y asentía a todo con visible nerviosismo.

—¿Con Harry?... Muy bien tengo que hablar con ella urgentemente. Iré a buscarla.

Y sin despedirse, desapareció como un rayo. Sin pararse a mirar hacia ningún lado para evitar que Muriel pudiese verla. Pero la anciana estaba demasiado interesada en la nueva adquisición de los Weasley como para centrar su atención en nada más.

Corrió sin descanso a través del pequeño bosquecillo, sorteando las raíces de los árboles para evitar dar con sus huesos sobre el despejado camino. Pronto oyó el correr del agua fresca del río que cruzaba la arboleda. Tenía muchas ganas de llegar hasta su amiga y contarle lo que había sucedido con Rolf, el beso, la reacción de él y el temor que ahora sentía. Necesitaba las palabras siempre reconfortantes y maduras de Ginny. Deseaba oír de sus labios que todo saldría bien, que había tomado la decisión correcta, aunque esa no fuese la deseada. Entre los árboles divisó al fin el río, que dejaba que el agua corriese veloz por él. Y entonces fue cuando se detuvo en su carrera. Se frenó repentinamente, como si alguien la hubiese agarrado con una cuerda y le impidiese seguir ¿Qué era lo que veían sus ojos? Porque era imposible que aquello fuese producto de su siempre volátil imaginación. No había dudas, aquella mezcla de cabellos rojos y azabaches solo podía pertenecer a Harry y a Ginny, y se besaban ¡Por todo lo que amaba en la vida! Lo que veían sus azules y vivos ojos era un beso, un apasionado beso. Sonrió, y se escondió tras un árbol para no interrumpir la bella escena.

—Creo que no soy yo sola la que debe contar algo—Susurró sin apartar la vista de su pelirroja amiga y su fogoso acompañante.

Pero la pareja no tenía prisa por abandonar el lugar. Deseaban estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible y ese tiempo ahora para Luna era oro. Así que después de pasar escondida apenas dos minutos empezó a desesperarse y perder la paciencia. Hasta que comenzó a sentir el cosquilleo de la impaciencia en sus pies y terminó por salir de detrás del árbol. Dio discretamente unos pasos hacia la pareja, que seguía en su mundo de ensueño, y luego carraspeó con delicadeza. Harry y Ginny se separaron bruscamente, y ambos miraron sorprendidos a la joven que se limitaba a sonreír.

—Siento interrumpiros, pero necesito hablar contigo Ginny.

Harry torció la boca en una especie de sonrisa, y sin dudarlo le dio un suave beso en la frente a la pelirroja y se levantó del suelo.

—Nos vemos en la casa, estaré con Ron.

Pasó junto a Luna, estampándole un inesperado beso en la mejilla y luego desapareció con parsimonia por entre los árboles. Luna miraba a su amiga atónita, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Ginny solo se limitó a sonreír abiertamente y a morderse el labio inferior, dejando que el brillo de sus ojos casi cegase a su amiga.

—¿Cuándo ha sucedido esto? ¿Por qué yo no sé nada?

—Era yo Luna, la chica de la estrella. No es maravilloso—Contestó Ginny mientras se ponía en pie.

—¡Oh Cielos! ¡Eras tú!—Y sin decir nada mas corrió hacia ella y se abrazaron—Me alegro por ti Ginny. Te mereces alguien como él.

Ginny no dijo nada, solo abrazó con más fuerza a su amiga durante un rato más, y luego ambas chicas se separaron.

—¿Para qué quieres hablar conmigo?—Inquirió Ginny cuando se acordó que Luna la estaba buscando.

—Se trata de Rolf—Ginny frunció el ceño—Ya lo sé, estoy muy pesada con el tema. Pero no imaginas lo que pasó la otra mañana. Será mejor que nos sentemos.

Con todo lujo de detalles, Luna relató a Ginny lo sucedido durante la sesión de pintura. De cómo ella había actuado de profesora de besos, de cómo todo fue a mas y cual fue finalmente la reacción de él. Ginny lo escuchaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos y una mueca de desaprobación en el rostro.

—Pobre chico. No deberías jugar con él de esa forma. De veras estaba…

—Sí, él trato de ocultarlo, pero hay cosas que a los hombres les es muy difícil disimular y la excitación es una de ellas.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Estáis jugando con fuego, terminareis quemados—Le advirtió la pelirroja.

—Me gustó Ginny, más de lo que pensé. Creo que tienes razón, no debí empezar eso. Me siento mal porque él se irá en un par de semanas y yo me quedaré aquí. Sé que no debo volver a intentar nada con él, pero me muero de ganas ¿Cómo voy a superar esto? Estoy segura que perderé el poco juicio que me queda en cualquier momento, y no quiero que esto vaya a más. No quiero sufrir, ni hacerlo sufrir a él.

—¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar de un chico con tanta madurez. Es sorprendente, sin duda esto te está afectando mucho querida.

—¿Qué hago?

—Habla con él. Dile que no le tome importancia a lo que ocurrió y que podéis ser amigos. Que es menos complicado.

Luna miró a su amiga con un deje de melancolía en los ojos. Sabía que Ginny le contestaría eso y aunque lo esperaba, en su fuero interno le habría gustado oír que olvidase todo lo que pudiese venir en el futuro, y viviese el presente. Pero era imposible que alguien como Ginny, con la cabeza tan bien amueblada, le diese semejante respuesta y ella era consciente de eso. Por esa razón le pedía consejo, porque Ginny era la única capaz de dar un poco de cordura a su siempre alocado cerebro, y a su impetuosa forma de actuar.

—Supongo que es lo mejor.

Ginny asintió mientras pasaba la mano por el cabello de su amiga para infundirle ánimos.

—¿Quieres saber algo que te hará olvidarte por unos minutos de Rolf?

—¡Oh por Dios sí! Cuéntame lo que sea.

Ginny que sabía que el chisme era lo suficientemente jugoso para colmar la curiosidad de su amiga, sonrió para sus adentros a la vez que decía.

—Hermione ya no se casará con Charlie, está enamorada de Ron.

Nunca en todos los años que conocía a Luna la había visto abrir más la boca y los ojos. La confusión y consternación de la joven al oír a la pelirroja le permitió a ésta contarlo todo con tranquilidad y sin interrupciones, y a medida que relataba como eran en realidad las cosas la estupefacción de Luna aumentaba y su sonrisa también, hasta que finalmente explotó en una enorme carcajada que sobresaltó a Ginny.

—¿Y luego me tacháis de loca? Cielo santo, esto que me acabas de contar no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Charlie está como una regadera, en realidad todos los Weasley los estáis. No sé porqué os extraña tanto que Fred y George siempre anden haciendo trastadas. Es inverosímil que tu padre intercediera por Charlie y mas aun que tu madre accediera a continuar con la mentira… Sin duda esto se escapa a mi descabellada imaginación…. ¡Oh! Adoro a tu familia.

Ginny rió con la misma intensidad de que su amiga. Luego agarró una pequeña piedrecita y la lanzo al río, hundiéndose al momento. Luna siguió con la mirada el recorrido que el trocito de roca hizo en el aire y luego las ondas diminutas que dejó en el agua.

—¿Y qué haréis con ese viejo zorro para que no se de cuenta de lo que está pasando en realidad?

Ginny miró a su amiga y se encogió de hombros. Luego suspiró, agarró otra piedrecita y repitió la operación.

—Eso es algo que solo mamá y Charlie sabrán manejar.

La cocina se fue llenando de gente dispuesta a disfrutar de un agradable almuerzo, aunque con tía Muriel imponiendo su presencia, eso era muy difícil de conseguir. Aun así, todos intentaron ignorarla mientras ocupaban sus respectivos asientos en la mesa. Ahora la anciana mujer parecía tener un juguete nuevo, la ingenua y dulce Audrey, que seguía demostrando que tenía la paciencia de un santo. Hermione y Ron se sentaron el uno junto al otro olvidándose por completo de la desagradable mujer, y cuando Ginny llegó sin Luna (que prefería comer en su casa mientras Muriel estuviese en la Madriguera), ocupó el lugar que estaba libre junto a Harry, que le sonreía con intensidad. Los gemelos se daban codazos unos a otros mientras observaban la cara de desesperación de Percy, que luchaba a través de otros comentarios y observaciones, por desviar la atención de la anciana de su agobiada novia. Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro y luego ambos fijaron la vista en la vieja cobaya de Ron que seguía metida dentro de su jaula. La piedad no era uno de las mayores virtudes de los dos pelirrojos idénticos, pero tratándose de tía Muriel, hasta Percy se merecía que alguien se apiadara de él. Por ello con la mayor de las discreciones y aprovechando que su madre se había girado para quitar del fuego la olla enorme de comida. George se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano y sacó a Scabbers de la jaula. La cobaya chilló, pero entre el murmullo general de las conversaciones nadie lo oyó. George levantó las cejas y su hermano entendió el mensaje a la perfección. Fred aguantaba la risa sabiendo lo que se venía encima, sobre todo a la anciana mujer que seguía preguntando cosas sobre su familia y su vida a Audrey. Percy rodó los ojos más desesperado que nunca y entonces lo vio. Vio como George se aproximaba a la mujer con cautela sosteniendo el bicho peludo en sus manos. El rostro de Percy se descompuso y mudó cualquier color que tuviese, dejando solo el blanco. Miró nervioso a tía Muriel, luego a Audrey y giró la cabeza para observar a su madre. Pero ésta se encontraba de espaldas a él. La chica, sin embargo, suspiraba presa de la desesperación por librarse de la indiscreta mujer. Por ello Percy, por primera vez en su vida dejó que sus hermanos gemelos llevasen a cabo su malvado plan. Cerró los ojos y un instante después oyó un desgarrado grito, seguido del ruido espantoso que produjo la silla de Muriel al caer. Escuchó las risas descontroladas de Fred y de George, y los intentos de los demás por ahogar las suyas. Abrió los ojos y vio a tía Muriel correr por la habitación tratando desesperadamente de quitarse al asustado animal de dentro de su vestido, mientras Molly intentaba ayudarla procurando disimular una sonrisa en los labios. Ron agarró a cobaya una vez que ésta salió al fin por la falda de tía Muriel y pisó suelo firme, y rápidamente la devolvió a su jaula. La mujer, presa de la ira, se plantó frente a los gemelos, con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos desorbitados. Era una visión espantosa, estaba despeinada y su vestido hecho un desastre. Quería gritarles, insultarles pero las caras de arrogancia de ambos jóvenes le dieron a entender que ellos no cambiarían nunca y que saber que estaban desheredados le daban muchas opciones a cometer semejantes barbaridades. Así que se conformó con gruñir, y girándose bruscamente subió las escaleras todo lo rápido que sus huesudas piernas le permitieron, cerrando poco después la puerta de la habitación con un sonoro portazo. Todos aquellos que no habían entrado en la casa lo hicieron al escuchar el alboroto. Fleur trataba de no reírse, pero casi era imposible no hacerlo, mientras su marido y su suegro se miraban uno a otro desconcertados. Los niños por el contrario habían encontrado la situación muy cómica. Molly suspiró con fuerza y agarrando el paño de cocina lo descargó sobre las cabezas de los gemelos, que a pesar de eso no dejaron de reír.

—Siempre seréis unos niños—Les recriminó.

Fred y George se miraron uno al otro y se acercaron a su madre estampándole cada uno un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos mamá, esto te ha divertido a ti mas que a nosotros—Dijeron al unísono y ocuparon nuevamente sus lugares en la mesa.

Molly fingió cara de enfado hasta que se giró una vez mas hacia la olla, y fue entonces cuando una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Muriel merecía aquello, y mucho más.

—¡Menudo alboroto! ¿Qué habrá pasado allá abajo?—Inquirió Charlie mientras se abotonaba el pantalón y se colocaba bien la camiseta.

—No lo sé, pero intuyo quienes están detrás de todo—Observó Tonks que ya estaba sobre la cama completamente vestida.

Charlie se sentó junto a ella, y Tonks se acercó a él intentando peinar con sus dedos el rojo cabello del muchacho. Pero se resistía a quedar cada uno en su lugar y finalmente se dio por vencida.

—Tendrás que volver a lavártelo.

Charlie sonrió y con rápido movimiento agarró a la chica por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

—Esto me resulta extraño—Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos—Estar así, contigo.

—A mí también, supongo que debemos acostumbrarnos. Creo que ha sido demasiado rápido, aunque yo no estaba dispuesta a esperar ni un minuto mas para esto.

Charlie rió.

—Mi vida está en Rumania… lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero eso es fácil de solucionar—Añadió la joven mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Ah sí, cómo?

—Soy libre y la libertad consiste en ir a donde uno quiere. Y yo quiero estar contigo, allá donde vayas. Pero nunca me pidas que sea tu esposa… Tú y yo no nacimos para ese tipo de ataduras.

—No pensaba hacerlo—Puntualizó Charlie intentando poner un gesto serio—Solo voy a pedirte que hagas algo por mí.

Tonks frunció el ceño con recelo.

—Desembucha.

—Quiero que la próxima vez que vayas a teñirte el cabello lo hagas de uno de esos colores absurdos que usas, como por ejemplo el rosa.

—Creo que podré cumplir tus deseos—Dijo la joven mientras se levantaba de las rodillas del muchacho.

—Tengo otros deseos, pero creo que los irás descubriendo con el tiempo.

Tonks rió y revolvió el cabello de Charlie. Luego lo agarró con fuerza de una mano y tiró de él.

—Vamos debemos ir a almorzar, o alguien subirá por nosotros.

Charlie resopló y se levantó a regañadientes, entre los dos estiraron las sábanas de la cama y colocaron perfectamente la colcha, para que nadie notase nada de lo que había ocurrido allí. Si alguien deseaba saber lo sucedido tendrían que preguntar, o simplemente notarlo en sus felices rostros. Charlie sujetó con fuerza la mano de Tonks y se dispuso a salir de la habitación con ella. Pero antes de atravesar el umbral la joven se detuvo haciendo que él se detuviese a la vez.

—Charlie… nos hemos olvidado de alguien.

—¿De quién?

—Tía Muriel, ¿Qué vamos a hacer para que se largue de aquí sin que nada cambie para tu familia?

Charlie se pasó la mano por el mentón mirando a la joven. Luego esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y tirando Tonks hacia él, dijo.

—Hace tiempo que sé como hacerlo, solo necesito que todos me ayudéis.

* * *

**Hola a todas, primero pediros disculpas.**

**Siempre he dicho que cumplo mis fechas de posteo a no ser que algo que está fuera de mi voluntad lo impida, pues bien este ha sido uno de esos casos... Mi ordenador tuvo un problema virico desde el martes, y casi estuvo a punto de dejar de existir por suerte un buen formateo lo arregla todo o casi todo...**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron rr en el capitulo anterior, siempre me alegra muchisimo saber vuestra opinión:**

**fatty73, nena weasley granger, Meletea, danielaweasley(gracias por tu defensa de mi tardanza en el foro loco XD), Yamileth Li, Anilec, Nekiiito, Amidalexxa, Alecita-Luna, Franz, avril3potter3and3xD, Gelen, saralpp, Karli de Malfoy, Fer Cornamenta (gracias por animarte a dejarme un rr, así me das la oportunidad de agradecertelo y me alegro que te guste :) ), Susy Snape, y Riswe (:3)**

**Un saludo especial a Copia Pirata, a Gilraen Valdamir y a Foaby, que sé (o intuyo) que siguen la historia, pero también sé que el tiempo es oro... Besos a las tres :3**

**Gracias por la paciencia, espero que os haya gustado...**

**Besos,**

**María.**


	24. El club de los desheredados

**24. El club de los desheredados****  
**

Charlie tenía muy claro una sola cosa, que el resultado de su plan para deshacerse de tía Muriel solo debía perjudicarlo a él. Por esa razón le había dado vueltas al tema prácticamente desde que su más desagradable pariente había puesto un pie en la Madriguera. Pero como le había dicho a Tonks, necesitaba la cooperación de todos para hacer lo que había planeado mas creíble. De todas formas, eso es algo que llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, y hoy era sábado, un poco pasado del medio día. Toda su familia estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa para degustar el cocido de Molly, y para hacer el momento aun más agradable, tía Muriel se había enclaustrado en su habitación para evitar cometer un doble asesinato después de la desagradable broma de los gemelos en la cual incluyeron a Scabbers. Todo era tan favorable, que Charlie pensó que escribiría ese día en rojo en el calendario para recordarlo siempre. Cuando apareció en la cocina con Tonks, las miradas expectantes de Hermione, Ron y Molly se centraron en la pareja, el resto no parecía darse cuenta de nada. Por ello Charlie carraspeó lo suficientemente alto como para conseguir que todos, sin excepciones, volcasen su atención en ellos. Tonks esbozaba una sonrisa tan abierta que Ron y Hermione se miraron comprendiéndolo todo. Una vez que los ojos de los demás estuvieron fijos en ellos, Charlie habló con una asombrosa tranquilidad.

—Creo que debéis saber algo. Ya no es necesario seguir con la mentira, al menos delante de Tonks.

Algunos fruncieron los ceños contrariados, otros abrieron la boca atónitos y la mayoría sonrió al entender que la joven ya era conocedora de todo y que al parecer lo había aceptado mejor de lo que pensaban o hubieran imaginado. Sin dar más explicación que esa, Charlie y Tonks ocuparon sus lugares en la mesa. Molly se acercó a ellos y tras servirle el cocido, añadió en voz baja.

—Me alegro muchisimo por vosotros.

Tonks le sonrió y Charlie le guiñó un ojo. La mujer fue sirviendo la comida al resto de sus hijos mientras en la mesa se guardaba un extraño silencio que nada tenía que ver con los de días anteriores. Era un silencio necesario en el cual cada quien reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado aquel verano hasta llegar a ese punto en el que se encontraban ahora, y que solo podía empañarlo la presencia innecesaria de un Weasley, que a todas luces era o siempre había sido prescindible. En la mente de todos estaba tía Muriel. Pasado un pequeño espacio de tiempo las primeras voces se oyeron, y luego las risas recordando el momento en que los gemelos usaron a Scabbers para librarse de la anciana. Luego aumentaron las murmuraciones y finalmente la mesa de la cocina de los Weasley volvió a ser como siempre, una alegre y alborotada mezcla de voces femeninas, masculinas e infantiles que reían, y charlaban sin importarle lo mas mínimo quien se desesperaba en el piso superior.

Muriel odiaba a los gemelos Weasley, era algo que no podía evitar. Desde el nacimiento de esos dos endiablados muchachos, siempre había tenido problemas con ellos. En un principio Charlie también había resultado bastante fastidioso, pero con el tiempo el joven maduró alcanzando el perdón y la opción a nuevas oportunidades de no salir de su famosa lista. Sin embargo, Fred y George habían desaparecido de ella por completo. Caminaba de un lado a otro intentando recuperar la calma que los dos jóvenes le habían hecho perder en solo unos segundos. Si no fuera porque Molly era su sobrina favorita abandonaría en aquel mismo momento la casa sin importarle la boda de Charlie, pero no podía hacerle aquel desaire a la mujer, a fin de cuentas ella no era la culpable de haber engendrado a un par de monstruos dispuestos a fastidiarle la vida en cuanto veían la posibilidad de ello. Intentó recomponerse, pero había decidido que no bajaría a almorzar, al menos mientras ellos estuviesen sentados a la mesa.

Para Luna no era fácil tragarse el trozo de pescado que llevaba un rato masticando. A un lado su padre, engullendo como un loco. Al otro lado Rolf, comiendo casi con la misma desgana que ella. Era casi imposible no mirarlo, no observarlo con atención. Era difícil apartar sus ojos del rostro de él, no podía dejar de seguir el perfil de su estilizada nariz, y dibujar el contorno de los labios de aquel joven. Los mismos labios que había sentido y probado, y que en ese momento la llenaba de dudas. Rolf entreabrió la boca para dejar pasar por ella otro trozo de su comida. Luna suspiró, iba a ser una misión casi imposible no volver a caer en la tentación de acercarse a él con intenciones poco decorosas, pero al menos lo iba a intentar. El almuerzo terminó casi como había comenzado, en silencio. Entre los tres recogieron la mesa. El Señor Lovegood se tumbó en el sofá, con el mando a distancia del televisor en una mano para buscar su programa favorito. Ese que probablemente en toda Inglaterra solo veía él. Rolf subió al desván, casi sin haber abierto la boca en toda la mañana. Luna se contuvo de seguirlo tan pronto para continuar con la sesión de pintura, y en vez de eso sacó la tetera y preparó un poco de té. Mientras el olor de la excitante bebida comenzaba a adueñarse de la casa, ella seguía con la cabeza a punto de estallarle. Una vez que el té estuvo listo, llenó tres tazas. Dejó una sobre la mesa baja del salón justo frente a su padre, que le sonrió agradecido, y luego con las otras dos subió con cautela para no derramar nada hacia el desván de Rolf. La puerta no estaba cerrada, así que solo tuvo que empujarla un poco con el pie y se abrió fácilmente. Rolf se encontraba detrás del lienzo contemplándolo con atención. La muchacha se acercó a él sin hacer intención de mirar el cuadro y le ofreció la taza de té. Rolf la agarró con delicadeza y le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento que logró alterar un poco el pulso, siempre firme, de Luna. Luego, en silencio y casi sin mirarse, ambos bebieron el contenido de las tazas, lentamente, dejándose envolver por la sensación agradable de aquella infusión. Rolf fue el primero en acabarla, y dejándola sobre el suelo, dijo al fin.

—A esto le queda ya muy poco, está casi terminado.

—¿De veras?

Rolf asintió levemente con la cabeza con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Puedo verlo ya?—Preguntó Luna.

—Aún no.

La muchacha resopló al ver que el joven no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, y resignada, dejó la taza vacía en el mismo lugar que Rolf y pasó al cuarto de baño para cambiarse de ropa. Solo tardó unos minutos y se situó en su lugar, sintiendo como la mirada del joven volvía a clavarse en ella mientras la dibujaba. Decidió pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en los ojos castaños de Rolf. Así que intentó llenar de cosas su mente, como el regreso a la universidad, la felicidad de su gran amiga Ginny, la sorpresa de todo lo que había sucedido en casa de los Weasley, y en poco rato la mirada insistente de Rolf ya casi no llegaba a afectarle. Se relajó, todo era perfecto ahora, podía aislarse de él, iba a ser capaz de conseguirlo.

—Súbete el tirante de la camiseta.

La voz susurrante del joven consiguió que todo con lo que Luna había llenado su mente para olvidarse de él se esfumase en una sola milésima de segundo.

—¿Cómo?

—Ha vuelto a resbalar, súbetela.

Luna se miró el hombro, y efectivamente, como casi siempre sucedía, el tirante inquieto de su camiseta blanca había resbalado por su hombro y estaba en medio de su brazo.

—¡Oh vaya!—Exclamó mientras volvía a colocarla en su lugar.

El rostro de Rolf se perdió una vez más detrás del cuadro. Y ahora ella tendría que volver a engañar a su mente con otras cosas para dejar de pensar que él estaba allí, demasiado cerca. Pero si lo había conseguido una vez podría volver a hacerlo. Y así fue, y aunque tardó un poco mas que antes, lo consiguió por segunda vez. Así pasaban los minutos, en silencio, oyendo solo la brisa entrando por la rendija de la ventana y de vez en cuando los agradables ruidos que Rolf hacía con los utensilios de pintura.

—Otra vez.

¡Otra vez! ¡Maldita sea! Rolf había vuelto a hablar y ¡Puf! Sus pensamientos a la basura.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Súbela otra vez, resbaló de nuevo.

—¡Diablos!—Murmuró Luna mientras dejaba una vez mas el pequeño trozo de tela sobre su hombro.

—Tiene que estar ahí.

—¿Podemos descansar un poco?—Inquirió con un tono de voz que denotaba lo fastidiada que estaba.

Rolf asintió pesadamente mientras dejaba la paleta sobre el taburete de madera que le servía de asiento. Estiró las piernas y los brazos, y Luna hizo lo propio notando como se encontraban entumecidos de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Rolf se pasó la mano por el rostro con preocupación al ver el estado de ánimo de la joven.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Luna no contestó en ese instante, caminó hacia la cama del joven y se sentó sobre ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

—He estado dándole vueltas a lo que pasó el otro día…

—Yo también—Afirmó Rolf quedándose de pie frente a ella.

—Quiero disculparme contigo. No debí excederme tanto en la explicación de lo que era un beso. Fui demasiado lejos.

—Creo que los dos fuimos demasiado lejos. En apenas dos semanas regresaré a Escocia y pienso que no deberíamos empezar algo que tal vez tengamos que terminar demasiado pronto.

Luna suspiró profundamente, al menos Rolf pensaba igual que ella.

—Yo creo lo mismo. Es mejor que nuestra relación quede como una buena amistad, antes de que salgamos heridos.

El muchacho asintió con convicción, y regresó a su taburete, agarró la paleta de colores y comenzó a retocar el lienzo. Luna no se sintió mas aliviada después de saber que Rolf estaba de acuerdo con ella en que nada debía pasar entre los dos. En el fondo hubiese preferido que hubiese tenido otra percepción distinta, mandándolo todo al diablo y obligándola a cambiar de parecer. Pero era Rolf, y en cierta forma no esperaba de él otra forma diferente de actuar. Así que completamente resignada a que nada sucedería mas allá del beso entre ella y aquel chico de cabello rubio y ojos castaños, se puso en pie y ocupó su lugar, un lugar en el que quedaría guardado un bonito recuerdo. Un recuerdo que Rolf se estaba encargando de inmortalizar para siempre.

La tarde pasó sin que nada digno de mención ocurriese en la Madriguera salvo una pequeña conversación que sucedió en el granero a eso de las cuatro. Molly deseaba hablar con uno de sus hijos sobre algo que había sucedido en sus propias narices y que ella aun, sin saber bien el porqué, no había logrado darse cuenta antes. Por esa razón inventó una escusa para que Ron la ayudase a guardar un saco enorme de grano para las gallinas en el granero. De esa forma consiguió quedarse a solas con su hijo sin que nadie sospechase que su verdadera intención era mantener con él una conversación que estaba pendiente. Ron dejó el pesado saco en un rincón del cobertizo, y ya se disponía a marcharse junto a sus hermanos y a Hermione cuando su madre lo detuvo con el tono suave de su voz.

—Un momento querido, necesito que tú y yo hablemos seriamente de un asunto.

Ron frunció el ceño entendiendo que había caído como un idiota en la trampa de su adorable madre.

—¿Qué quieres decirme?—Por supuesto se hizo el tonto, él sabía perfectamente cual iba a ser el tema de conversación.

—Solo deseo preguntarte una cosa Ron… ¿Te enamoraste de la novia de tu hermano?

—Hermione no era su novia.

—¿Lo sabías cuando te enamoraste de ella?—Molly insistió sabiendo que su hijo seguía haciéndose el loco.

Completamente pillado, Ron retrocedió y se sentó en uno de los fardos de paja, chasqueó la lengua con fuerza. Molly frunció el ceño.

—No lo sabías ¿verdad?—El pelirrojo negó débilmente con la cabeza—¡No puedo creerlo Ron! ¡Te enamoraste de ella creyendo que era la prometida de tu hermano! ¡Oh Cielo santo!

Molly comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro completamente indignada. Ron bajó la cabeza y miró azorado al suelo, estaba seguro que si su madre se enteraba de cómo había sido todo esa sería exactamente su reacción y no se equivocaba. De repente la mujer se detuvo en su absurda y desquiciada caminata y miró a su hijo con ojos acusadores esperando una explicación. El muchacho al notar que su madre se había quedado quieta alzó la vista, y entendió a la perfección aquella mirada, tomó aire y dijo de forma calmada.

—No quise, me resistí. Lo intenté por todos los medios, incluso traté de usar injustamente a Lavender, pero fue inútil, ella se metió aquí—Señaló su cabeza—Y peor aun, aquí—Puso la mano en su corazón—Estaba dispuesto alejarme de ella, y entonces ambos me confesaron la verdad. Sufrí mucho mamá, pensando que estaba traicionando a Charlie, créeme, es tal y cómo te lo cuento.

Molly suspiró pesadamente, ella no dudaba que Ron lo hubiese pasado mal, que su conciencia estuviese llena de remordimientos pensando que no actuaba correctamente. Era consciente de que había educado a sus hijos bajo una serie de principios, y ellos le demostraban día a día que no se había equivocado al educarlos así. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo terrible que hubiese sido si la mentira no hubiese sido tal. Por primera vez se alegró profundamente del absurdo plan de Charlie. Suspiró, exhalando con violencia el aire de sus pulmones y luego se acercó a su hijo y se agachó en cuclillas para quedar a su altura a la vez que decía.

—Lo pasado, pasado está. Por suerte, nada era lo que parecía. No quiero ni imaginar lo terrible que habría sido todo si Hermione llega a ser de verdad la novia de tu hermano. Mejor no pensar eso—Negó con la cabeza y luego esbozó una débil sonrisa—¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca.

—¿Te irás con ella, cierto?

Ron sonrió, era difícil ocultar las cosas a su madre por mucho tiempo. Asintió.

—Lo entiendo, pero tienes tu trabajo aquí—Añadió la mujer.

—Lo solucionaré esta semana.

—Es una gran chica, y me alegro mucho por ti querido. Espero que a donde quieras que vayas, comiences a darte cuenta que aunque la vida te ponga zancadillas, siempre puedes volver a levantarte. Y si no eres capaz de hacerlo por ti mismo, pide ayuda. Al final siempre habrá quién te ofrezca una mano para alzarte y seguir caminando… Sujétate fuerte a la mano de Hermione, Ron, sé que ella no permitirá que vuelvas a caer.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se hizo más evidente. Molly se puso en pie, y revolvió el cabello rojo de su hijo. Luego depositó con ternura un beso sobre su cabeza y caminó hacia la salida. Pero antes de dejar el granero se giró, y añadió una vez mas.

—Sigue pareciéndome espantoso que te enamoraras de la novia de tu hermano.

Y salió. Ron rió y poniéndose en pie, abandonó el edificio de madera unos segundos después que su madre.

Era algo que no iba a tardar en llegar. Aquella tarde, casi entrada ya la noche, Muriel recibió una invitación que esperaba desde que había puesto un pie en la Madriguera. Aquella invitación llegaba como caída del cielo. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido durante el almuerzo, la anciana deseaba alejarse de aquella casa por unas largas horas. La nota decía algo así…

"Estimadísima Señora Muriel Weasley:

Nos alegra enormemente saber que está usted de vuelta. Dudley brincó como loco al enterarse de dicha noticia que vino de manos de nuestro sobrino Harry. Como sabrá todos estamos encantados con su regreso y para demostrárselo nos complacería enormemente que aceptara nuestra humilde, pero sincera invitación a cenar esta noche en casa. El mismo Vernon en persona pasará a buscarla si su respuesta es la deseada por toda la familia.

Sin más que añadir, agradecerle su próxima visita a nuestro modesto hogar.

Su amiga incondicional,

Petunia Dursley."

Y la respuesta fue la esperada y deseada por la familia, menos por Harry que se las ingenió para librarse de tremenda tortura y decidió cenar con los Weasley. Petunia no perdía el tiempo de agasajar y complacer a la anciana, en otras palabras, que se dedicaba a hacerle la pelota. Porque en realidad no la soportaba, ni Vernon, ni mucho menos Dudley que aunque hubiese querido brincar, era incapaz de levantar ambos pies del suelo a la vez sin quebrárselos. Pero Muriel tenía un encanto especial para los Dursley, era rica y eso era suficiente para ser sus incondicionales amigos. Si Muriel sospechaba o no los propósitos de Petunia y su familia, era algo que a nadie le preocupaba. A ella le gustaba que la agasajaran, que le dieran su lugar, le encantaba mostrarse superior a los demás, y con los Dursley se podía permitir ese lujo, así que nunca denegaba una invitación a esa casa y a la posibilidad de mostrar su supremacía.

Pero si los Dursley estaban felices, y Muriel también, los Weasley no eran menos dichosos. La marcha de tía Muriel era perfecta para que Charlie pusiese a la familia al tanto de su plan para librarse de la anciana, y por eso en cuanto esta abandonó la casa subida pomposamente en el coche del sumiso Vernon, toda la familia se reunió en el salón, todos, sin excepción.

Charlie se puso en pie, y se aclaró sonoramente la garganta logrando que su familia le prestase toda la atención. En el fondo era divertido verlos allí, expectantes ante lo que podía decir, por ello no le dio mas vueltas al tema y comenzó a exponer su plan. A medida que iba hablando los rostros de los allí presenten iban adquiriendo diferentes gestos, según estuviesen mas o menos de acuerdo con lo que Charlie iba comentando. Los gemelos mantenían los ojos muy abiertos, cualquier idea para alejar a Muriel de su hogar sería muy bien recibida aunque conllevase riesgos. Para Molly la cosa no era tan sencilla, sobre todo cuando su hijo llegó al momento en que planteaba la posibilidad de que después de llevar a cabo su plan quedase irremediablemente fuera de la lista de herederos de la anciana. Arthur asentía con la cabeza completamente de acuerdo, al igual que Bill y su rubia esposa. Percy, que seguía sin estar muy conforme con todo lo que significase no decir la verdad, fruncía el ceño. Pero era consciente de que tal vez aquello era lo mejor para la mayor parte de la familia. Charlie terminó su exposición alegando lo siguiente.

—Necesito sobre todo que tres personas estén dispuestas a llegar hasta el final, y sobre todo que vuestras actuaciones sean creíbles. ¿Mamá?—Molly lo miró fijamente—Tú eres una de ellas. Hermione, tú también, y por supuesto Tonks. Si lo hacéis bien, tía Muriel no sospechará nada, si fallamos, estamos perdidos—¿Qué decís?

—Pero aquí el único que pierde eres tú, Charlie—Dijo Ron desde su rincón.

—Y es lo justo, yo os metí en este lío, así que si alguien debe salir perjudicado debo ser yo. Además el dinero de tía Muriel no me quita el sueño, he vivido bien sin él, puedo seguir haciéndolo.

Tonks esbozó una sonrisa poco disimulada de orgullo hacia su chico, y luego sujetándolo fuerte de la mano, dijo.

—Mañana por la tarde, esa bruja de Muriel irá de regreso a Londres montada en su escoba… digo su taxi.

Todos rieron con la comparación que había hecho la joven, y con ese buen humor ocuparon sus diferentes lugares en la mesa, y comenzaron a degustar una relajada y familiar cena.

La mañana llegó cubriendo el cielo de nubes muy grises, amenazando con descargar el agua que contenían en muy poco tiempo. Era domingo, los Weasley comenzaron a despertar lentamente, cada uno a su ritmo hasta que todos estuvieron reunidos para el desayuno. Había silencio. Aquél era el día en que la enorme mesa de madera de la cocina prescindiría de la Weasley más anciana de todos. La llegada de Tonks era crucial, y todos esperaban ansiosos la hora señalada para verla aparecer por la puerta. Charlie desayunó deprisa, muy deprisa y subió a su habitación. Todo había empezado, y Muriel consumía con parsimonia las tortitas recién hechas por Molly con toda tranquilidad, sin imaginar nada. Hablaba insistentemente sobre la cena que Petunia le había organizado, alabando la humildad de aquella gente y cómo se deshacían en intentar agasajarla en todo momento. Fred y George tenían los estómagos revueltos por la emoción y por las palabras de la anciana mujer. Los Dursley no eran precisamente gente de su agrado. Hermione movía la pierna insistentemente, estaba nerviosa. Casi todo el peso de la representación que iba a hacer delante de Muriel recaía sobre ella. Ron se dio cuenta y le agarró suavemente la mano por debajo del mantel. La muchacha lo miró y se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Ron asintió levemente dándole ánimos, demostrándole que confiaba en ella. La que sí estaba casi temblando era Molly, nada le salía bien. Había derramado el café en dos ocasiones, al servirle a Arthur y cuando lo vertió en su propia taza. Casi se le queman las últimas tortitas, y al poner el azúcar en la mesa lo confundió con la sal. Por suerte Fleur advirtió pronto el error y lo cambió justo a tiempo antes de que Muriel salara, en vez de endulzara, su café matutino. Molly miró el viejo reloj de madera de pared. Sus enormes manecillas acababan de señalar las diez de la mañana. Era la hora. Carraspeó un poco y dijo de pronto.

—Querida Muriel, no imaginas cuanto le gustó a Hermione tu tiara para su vestido. Quedó sorprendida de que la dejases llevar una joya tan hermosa.

Fred y George disimularon una risa. Fleur sintió como se le revolvían las tripas y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar cuando ella misma tuvo que llevar aquella cosa horrible sobre su cabeza.

—¿De veras? No esperaba menos de ella, se ve que tiene gusto por las cosas. No te sorprendas querida, es un honor para mí que esa joya que ha pertenecido a la familia durante generaciones se luzca cada vez que hay una gran ocasión. Algún día, cuando el Ser Supremo decida llevarme a su reino celestial, Ginny será la encargada de heredarla y continuar mi misión.

La pelirroja notó como un trozo de tortita se quedaba atravesado en su garganta, aun así pudo sonreír a su tía, antes de comenzar a ponerse azul. Fleur, le dio unos disimulados golpecitos en la espalda y el trozo, por fortuna, continuó su camino. El rostro de Ginny volvió a recuperar su tono rosado de siempre.

—Habíamos pensado Hermione y yo—Continuó Molly—que tal vez cuando todos hayamos finalizado con el desayuno podríamos volver a verla ataviada con el vestido y la tiara. Creo que así podríamos escoger el peinado que llevará ese esperado día ¿Qué opinas Muriel?

—Opino que es una maravillosa idea Molly, pero tal vez sería bueno que solo nosotras tres estemos en la habitación, así no estropearemos a las demás la sorpresa.

Molly asintió mientras dedicaba una cómplice sonrisa a Hermione, conocían tan bien a la anciana que sabía cual iba a ser cada palabra de aquella conversación.

Muriel estaba de buen humor, el interés de Hermione por la tiara, el vestido, el peinado, en definitiva, por la boda, no le hacían dudar de que todo en realidad fuera una farsa. Uno a uno los Weasley fueron levantándose de la mesa. Hermione salió al jardín junto a Ginny. No convenía que durante esa mañana, ella y Ron estuviesen mucho tiempo juntos. Ambos pensaron que cuanto menos sospechas levantasen mucho mejor. A los pocos minutos de salir de la casa, Tonks abrió la cancela de la Madriguera. Ginny y Hermione se miraron, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo, solo había que tener paciencia, y todo saldría tal y como Charlie había planeado.

En la cocina Molly ordenaba las cosas con lentitud, y con su entretenida conversación intentaba retener a Muriel junto a ella. La mujer debía estar allí para cuando Tonks entrase en la casa. Y así fue. Tonks pasó junto a Ginny y a Hermione y les guiñó uno ojo a ambas. Parecía que todo aquello le divertía tanto como a los gemelos, y no daba impresión de estar nerviosa. Hermione suspiró mientras se notaba el corazón latirle dentro de los oído. Tonks empujó la puerta principal y entró en la casa. Rápidamente se acercó a la cocina saludando animadamente.

—Buenos días.

Molly dio un respingo, por suerte Muriel que ya tenía el entrecejo fruncido y escrutaba inquisitoriamente a la joven por encima de las gafas, no se dio cuenta de la reacción alterada de su sobrina. Aun así Molly fue capaz de articular palabra.

—Buenos días querida, ¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí?

—Quiero ver a Charlie, ¿Está en casa?

Muriel entrecerró los ojos con recelo. Tonks lo percibió y tuvo que disimular la risa que aquella anciana ridícula le provocaba.

—Subió a su habitación después de desayunar, y creo que no ha salido de ella.

—Gracias Molly.

Sin decir nada mas, abandonó veloz la cocina subiendo los escalones de dos en dos hacia el piso superior.

—No está bien Molly. Tú pensarás que soy una vieja anticuada, pero no me parece correcto que una mujer, la llamaré así aunque esta lejos de parecerlo, visite a solas en su habitación a un hombre que solo está a una semana de casarse—Refunfuñó Muriel desde su silla.

—¡Oh vamos tía Muriel! No seas quisquillosa, Charlie y Tonks son como hermanos. Pondría mi mano en fuego por ambos.

—Querida, no deberías poner la mano sobre el fuego tan rápido por esa chica, terminarás quemándote algún día. Por suerte Charlie es un joven adulto y juicioso, y sabe que tiene a su lado a la mujer que le conviene. Por esa parte, sí debes estar tranquila.

Molly tragó saliva disimuladamente. Fue entonces cuando Ginny y Hermione entraron en la casa, después de haber visto a través de la ventana de la cocina como Tonks subía al piso superior.

—¡Ah estás aquí!—Exclamó Muriel dirigiéndose a Hermione—Si tu futura suegra ya ha terminado creo que éste será un buen momento para subir a probarte la tiara ¿Molly?

—Estoy lista.

—Ginny querida, tendrás que esperar aquí—Le ordenó la anciana a la vez que se ponía en pie y avanzaba hacia fuera de la cocina.

Ginny obedeció porque era lo establecido, y pasó al salón ocupando uno de los sofás, esperando que todo comenzara una vez que las mujeres pasasen cerca de la habitación de Charlie para llegar a la suya.

La charla que Muriel mantenía mientras ascendía por las escaleras era animada. Hermione y Molly sin embargo a penas podían hablar, y se limitaban a asentir de vez en cuando dándole en todo la razón a la mujer. Caminaron lentamente por el pasillo de madera que estaba flanqueado por el baño y las distintas habitaciones. Y en aquel instante pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Charlie había dejado a propósito la puerta del dormitorio que compartía con los gemelos y con Percy abierta de par en par. La primera en ver la impactante escena fue Muriel que palideció al instante, luego Hermione y por fin Molly que tuvo que cerrar los ojos resignada. Cerca de la puerta, con la espalda apoyada sobre el armario se encontraba Tonks, mientras Charlie estaba sobre ella, con sus labios y sus manos sobre el cuerpo vestido de la joven. La escena no dejaba le dejaba lugar a dudas a Muriel de que allí, en aquella habitación se estaba fraguando una horrible traición, una terrible infidelidad. Hermione intentó parecer afectada y con un suave empujoncito apartó de la puerta a la anciana, que se había quedado sin habla por primera vez en toda la mañana. Entró en la habitación como una exhalación.

—¡Charlie Weasley! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!—Gritó.

Molly pensó que el grito había sido bastante creíble.

Charlie se separó bruscamente de Tonks, mientras se frotaba con el antebrazo los labios. Su rostro parecía descompuesto. En toda regla aquello simulaba perfectamente que había sido pillado con las manos en la masa.

—¡Hermione! Esto no es… parece pero, puedo explicártelo.

El rostro de Muriel dejó de estar pálido y comenzó a tornarse morado, mientras su respiración se hacía violenta y sus puños se tensaban.

—¡Explicármelo! ¡¿Qué me vas a explicar?!... ¡Está muy claro!—Continuaba gritando mientras hacía aspavientos exagerados con las manos.

Tonks se moría de la risa, pero debía aguantar el tipo. Hermione no lo hacía nada mal.

—Charlie me ayudaba a…

—¡Tú cállate Tonks! Jamás pensé que tú y él creí que solo erais amigos.

—¡Y lo somos!—Exclamó Charlie.

—¡Ah si! Pues yo no toco a mis amigos así… Eres un… un…

No debía, ni quería insultarlo, y mucho menos con Molly delante, así que en vez de eso se aproximó a él y ¡Zas! los cinco hermosos y delicados dedos de Hermione marcados sobre el hermoso rostro de Charlie. Tonks abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Eso no estaba en el plan, pero había quedado verosímil. No supo si reír, o devolverle la cachetada a la joven. Charlie se llevó la mano al rostro. Hermione pegaba fuerte. Tal vez se había metido demasiado en el papel. La muchacha lo miró pidiéndole disculpas y luego se llevo las manos a la cara fingiendo llorar. Muriel se sintió satisfecha con la bofetada de Hermione, mientras Molly sufría por el rostro enrojecido de su segundo hijo.

—Es lo menos que te mereces Charlie—Dijo la anciana al fin dando un paso hacia delante y pasando el brazo por los hombros de la acongojada muchacha—Sabía que algo raro sucedería.

—Nunca lo esperé de ti hijo—Molly fingía desilusión—Ni de ti Tonks. ¿Cómo es posible que hagáis algo como eso, a escasos días de la boda? ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

—¿Boda? ¿Qué boda Molly? Como comprenderás eso es imposible ahora. Pobre niña—Añadió Muriel acariciando la cabeza de Hermione—Tan ilusionada, con ese vestido, deseosa de portar mi joya en el día más importante de su vida, y ahora por la lujuria de este… muchacho, todo su sueño se ha ido al diablo ¡Es inconcebible! No llores querida no merece la pena. ¡Charlie, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas! Una acción tan reprochable como ésta debe ser castigada.

—Pero tía, juro que no fue intencionado, no sé como sucedió…

—¿No sabes cómo? Tal vez debería preguntar desde cuando está sucediendo esto. No quiero ni imaginar cuanto haces que engañas a este dulce angelito—Le reprendió la anciana una vez mas.

Hermione intensificó sus falsos sollozos, deshaciendo aun más el corazón de la anciana.

—Calma jovencita, él no es el único hombre sobre la tierra—Le decía para tratar de consolarla.

—No sé que hacer en este momento Charlie. Tonks debo pedirte que abandones esta casa de inmediato—Le exigió Molly.

La muchacha sabiendo que todo estaba bajo el plan, accedió sin mediar palabra y abandonó la habitación como un rayo.

—Molly reúne a todos tus hijos en el salón. Debemos aclarar muchas cosas.

La señora Weasley bajó al salón con rapidez.

—Vamos Ginny, ayúdame a reunirlos a todos. Muriel va a anunciar que deshereda a Charlie.

—¿De veras lo crees mamá?

—Querida, es algo irremediable. No has visto su cara, lo tenía escrito en la frente… Vamos muévete.

De un salto Ginny se puso en pie, y en menos de diez minutos el salón estaba repleto de cabezas pelirrojas, murmurando entre sí. Irrumpieron en el salón, Muriel, una compungida Hermione y un aparentemente avergonzado Charlie. Todos pusieron caras de no entender nada, y eso pudo darle a la anciana la satisfacción de contar todo lo sucedido en el piso superior alegando que ella con sus viejos y cansados ojos había presenciado de primera mano. Los rostros fingieron consternación, sorpresa y rechazo por la acción terrible de Charlie.

—Es por ese motivo por el cual os he reunido aquí—Continuó Muriel—En primer lugar, para haceros participes de esta atrocidad cometida a esta joven que ha acabado así con todas sus ilusiones a escasos días de lograr su sueño. En segundo lugar, para informaros que como es predecible, la boda que con tanta ansiedad esperábamos no se llevará a cabo, con lo cual mi presencia en esta casa deja de ser imprescindible. Y esta misma tarde, una vez haga la maleta, regresaré a Londres—Hubo murmullo general—No os aflijáis, no es la mejor forma en que pensaba deciros adiós pero es inevitable que me vaya. Y en último lugar, como también debéis suponer, la acción de Charlie es censurable en todos los sentidos, y cómo tal debe ser castigada, al igual que en una ocasión también lo fueron aquellos dos—Señaló de forma despectiva a Fred y a George que le dedicaron una irónica y dulce sonrisa, logrando arrancar destellos de furia en los ojos de la anciana—Lo lamento Molly, sé que no eres en todo la culpable de las acciones de tus hijos, pero debo hacerlo. Charlie Weasley, desde hoy y en cuanto pueda hablar con mi abogado una vez que regrese a Londres, quedas excluido de mi testamento, no teniendo opción ninguna a percibir mi herencia—Charlie no demostró en los gestos de su rostro ningún abatimiento—Debo decir que es una decisión irrevocable, la gravedad de tus actos no me dejan otra opción, y si yo fuese tu madre te obligaría a abandonar de inmediato esta casa. Pero como no lo soy, esa decisión la dejo en manos de mi querida sobrina que sé que es una mujer juiciosa. En cuanto a ti querida—Añadió dirigiéndose a Hermione—Debo decirte que lo lamento, aunque tal vez ha sido mejor saberlo ahora que una vez casada, cuando ya nada tiene remedio. Resignación querida, y espero de corazón que conozcas y te enamores de alguien que de verdad merezca la pena. Me hubiese encantado tenerte en la familia, pero al parecer eso no va a ser posible. Es todo, subiré al dormitorio y prepararé la maleta. Molly, me gustaría que fueses llamando a un taxi. Deseo marcharme de esta casa lo más rápidamente posible.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, se acercó a Hermione, le dio un beso en la frente y le dedico una mirada de compasión, de esas que solía dedicar a Harry cada vez que lo veía. Luego pasó junto a Charlie sin dignarse a mirarlo y subió las escaleras con la cabeza muy levantada y con una parsimonia desesperante. Unos segundos después oyeron como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de la anciana y el murmullo suave de voces inundó el salón.

—Lo siento Charlie—Dijo Ginny acercándose a él y dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Ha sido muy violento, horrible—Añadió la Señora Weasley que se había dejado caer en uno de los sofás absolutamente aturdida.

—Pero ha funcionado—Comentó Bill, mientras se acercaba a su hermano—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor que nunca—Afirmó Charlie.

—Lamento lo de la bofetada, no se me ocurrió otra cosa—Se disculpó Hermione sonrojada.

—Estuvo muy creíble, aun creo que sigo marcado—Hermione asintió débilmente—Ron, procura portarte bien sino ya sabes lo que te espera.

—Ya probé esa medicina Charlie—Contestó en tono de broma.

Las últimas palabras entre Charlie y Ron levantaron ciertas sospechas entre sus hermanos que, a excepción de Ginny y Molly, desconocían la relación que había entre el menor de ellos y Hermione. Pero nadie pudo alegar nada al respecto porque la puerta se abrió, y las cabezas de Tonks y un recién llegado Harry, asomaron por ella.

—¿Podemos pasar?—Preguntaron al unísono.

Todos asintieron.

—Lo que te has perdido Harry—Exclamó Ginny acercándose a él y saludándolo con un caluroso beso en la mejilla—Esto es digno de un oscar, que digo de tres oscars.

Rió y su risa contagió al muchacho.

—¿Qué tal ha ido todo? ¿Ya eres un desheredado?—Preguntó Tonks mientras se acercaba a Charlie y le pasaba un brazo por la cintura.

—¿Lo dudabas? Charlie ya forma parte del club ¿Verdad George?

—Verdad Fred.

—Muy bien, todo ha salido como planeamos, aunque sigo pensado que podíamos haber evitado que Muriel desheredara a Charlie, de todas formas ya está hecho y ha sido decisión suya—La voz de Molly consiguió que el silencio regresara a ese lugar de la casa—Tonks no sería conveniente que Muriel bajase de improviso y te viese aquí, y a ti tampoco Charlie. No creo que le guste que estés en el momento en que ella se marche. Así que pienso que deberíais aguardar en el granero. Muriel nunca entra allí—Los dos jóvenes asintieron y agarrados de la cintura abandonaron la casa—Hermione, debes seguir pareciendo afectada mientras estés junto a tía Muriel.

—Sé cómo conseguirlo—Dijo George de pronto guiñándole un ojo a la joven.

—El resto, sigamos con la farsa solo un rato mas. No veo el momento en que todo esto termine de una buena vez—Diciendo eso, Molly caminó hacia el teléfono y pidió un taxi.

Y parecía que la anciana mujer tenía prisa en marcharse de aquella casa, porque solo una hora después, Muriel llamó a Ron para que bajase su maleta de la habitación y la introdujese en el maletero del taxi, que ya llevaba unos minutos esperándola.

—Lamento lo sucedido Molly, sé que no lo mereces—Se compadeció mientras se despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

—Y a ti querida niña, valor, para afrontar las adversidades—Le aconsejó a Hermione que se había frotado los ojos con las manos después de pelar una cebolla (recomendación de George), y los tenía enrojecidos y llorosos.

Muriel se acercó a ella y se despidió con un beso en la frente. Luego miró severamente al resto y añadió.

—Portaos bien, porque las malas acciones siempre se castigan. Adiós.

La puerta del taxi se cerró de golpe, el ruido del motor anunció que ya se ponía en marcha aquel vehículo y poco después, con la anciana en su interior desaparecía por el tortuoso camino, siempre lleno de baches. Ya no había rastro de ella, y fue entonces cuando la algarabía regresó a la Madriguera. Un halo de paz y tranquilidad pareció de repente apoderarse por completo de los cuerpos de todos sus habitantes. Tonks y Charlie al oír el alboroto salieron del granero y corrieron hacia ellos. Hermione corrió a abrazar al joven y luego le pasó la mano por el rostro para asegurarse que sus dedos ya no seguían ahí. Luego se giró repentinamente hacia Ron, y sin percatarse que toda la familia estaba allí y llevada por la euforia del momento, le estampó un largo beso en los labios. Se produjo un silencio general. Los ojos de Fleur, Bill, Percy, y Arthur se abrieron de par en par, y las risitas de Fred y George se dejaron oír. Hermione separó sus brazos del cuello de Ron y sus labios de los de él, y pronto se dio cuenta de que eran el centro de atención. Ambos enrojecieron, pero al menos ya no tendrían que dar demasiadas explicaciones. Charlie se acercó a ellos, pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermano y otro por el de Hermione, y dijo mientras miraba el lugar exacto por donde Muriel había desaparecido.

— Esto se ha acabado chicos. La mentira ya no existe, y es hora de dejar de fingir. Nuestra vida vuelve a ser tal y como era—Miró de soslayo a Tonks—O tal vez mejor.

* * *

**Hola a todos...**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer vuestros rr en el capi anterior...**

**always-all4you, danielaweasley,fatty73, Sirlaye, Alecita-Luna, Ceciss, Nekiiito, Zoe, nena weasley granger, Franz, sara-lpp, Susy Snape, avril3potter3and3XD y Gelen (o.o bueno, jaja!! esto tiene categoria T, no puedo meter tanto hot XD)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el de esta semana... Splo deciros una cosa mas: a esto le queda ya muy poquito tal vez uno o dos capis mas y el epilogo...**

Besos, María.


	25. Carpe Diem

**25. **_**"Carpe Diem"**_

Como bien indicaron las nubes que se dejaron ver durante el domingo en que Muriel se marchó de la Madriguera, aquel mismo día llovió, y llovió mucho. Y continuó lloviendo los días posteriores. Pero ni la lluvia, ni los nubarrones negros y claustrofóbicos, lograban apagar el luminoso sol, que Muriel con su marcha, había devuelto a la vida de los Weasley. Ahora que nadie tenía nada que ocultar, todos disfrutaban de todos y de lo que quedaba de aquel desquiciante verano. Solían sentarse a la mesa todos juntos durante la cena, cuando los gemelos, Percy y Arthur regresaban exhaustos de sus respectivos trabajos y comentaban lo sucedido durante aquellos dos meses estivales, y de cómo finalmente, casi de la mejor forma, todo se había resuelto. Eran agradables las charlas, y mucho mas agradables las risas que éstas provocaban. Y así, entre risas, charlas y buena comida pasó casi sin darse cuenta la penúltima semana de Agosto, y repentinamente un pequeño destello de melancolía comenzó a eclipsar el sol que alumbraba aquellos corazones. Pronto comenzaría la semana en que habría más de una despedida, y todos se resistían a pensar en ello.

En el hogar de los Lovegood la semana tampoco había sido muy diferente al resto de los hogares de la zona. El padre de Luna había estado yendo y viniendo a Londres durante toda la semana preparando ya sus clases en la universidad como profesor de Paleozoología, una asignatura que le venía como anillo al dedo. Por esa razón, su hija y aquel muchacho tímido y sensible que dormía en el desván de su casa, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos y a solas. El clima también contribuyó a que Luna apenas dejase el desván si no era para comer, o para dormir. El mal tiempo impedía a la joven visitar a su mejor amiga, y de todas formas ella sabía que aunque hubiese lucido el sol durante toda la semana, la atención de Ginny ahora era exclusivamente para Harry, porque él se marcharía pronto. Pero eso no dejaba de fastidiarla, ella necesitaba desahogarse y no tenía ni un hombro sobre el que llorar. Estar tan cerca, durante tantas horas de Rolf, no había sido fácil. Sentir su mirada una y otra vez, o su tímida sonrisa cada vez que algo le agradaba, había sido un infierno. Controlar sus impulsos de lanzarse sobre aquel joven se convirtió durante días en una misión casi imposible, y en ese instante, cuando era jueves, cuando el sol se veía asomar tímidamente por primera vez en toda la semana, cuando seguía de pie posando para él que no había dejado de sonreír durante toda la mañana y tampoco había dejado de hacerlo en lo que llevaban de tarde, aquellos impulsos continuaban, pero ella había aprendido (a su pesar) a controlarlos. Estar toda la semana sin poder salir le había dado a Rolf la oportunidad de acabar casi por completo el cuadro. Solo a falta de los retoques que daba ese día, el joven parecía más feliz que nunca, y ella era capaz de notarlo. El Señor Lovegood se había marchado a la universidad a media mañana y aun no había vuelto, solía regresar sobre la hora de la cena, no era nada fácil ultimar los preparativos para el nuevo curso.

—¡Lo terminé!

La voz entusiasmada de Rolf sobresaltó a la joven que ya se había acostumbrado al silencio desde que el muchacho dio comienzo a su obra.

—No puedo creerlo… ¿De veras?

Rolf asintió con energía.

—¿Quieres verlo?

Luna frunció el entrecejo mirándolo con recelo mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura a modo de jarro, como solía hacer la Señora Weasley cuando pensaba que se burlaban de ella.

—Esa es la pregunta más tonta que me han hecho en la vida, Rolf Scamander. Llevo semanas pidiéndote que me lo muestres.

Rolf rió ante la imagen enfuruñada de la chica. Se puso en pie y dijo con un tono melodiosamente suave.

—Entonces ¿A qué esperas? Acércate.

Probablemente a Rolf no le dio tiempo a terminar la última palabra, cuando Luna ya estaba a su lado con la boca muy abierta y los ojos lanzando chispas mientras observaba el cuadro. Rolf la miraba expectante, deseaba oír su opinión sobre aquel trabajo que lo había tenido entretenido durante casi todo el mes de Agosto. Pero Luna se había quedado sin palabras. Lo que sus ojos veían habían conseguido, por muy difícil que eso pareciese, dejarla muda. Nunca en sus veintiún años de vida había visto algo tan hermoso. Y no era porque su imagen presidiera el cuadro, sino por todo aquello que la envolvía. Por el color, la luz, y la expresión que mostraba su rostro. Por todo lo que rodeaba aquella figura femenina del lienzo, que sin duda era ella, o aun más que ella.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que le gustará a tu padre?

—¿Bromeas? Le va encantar.

Rolf sonrió orgulloso de si mismo y luego miró de nuevo el cuadro suspirando satisfecho con lo que contemplaban sus ojos.

—Estoy deseando que lo vea Ginny. Aunque sé que ahora estará muy ocupada.

—Con Harry.

—Sí, con él. Creo que es lógico, pronto se irá y ella quiere pasar el máximo tiempo junto a él. Si yo estuviese en su lugar haría lo mismo.

Luna hablaba sin dejar de mirar el cuadro, sin darse cuenta que los castaños ojos de Rolf se habían vuelto a posar en ella y en el pequeño tirante de su camiseta blanca que resbalaba una vez mas por su hombro hasta quedar a mitad de su brazo. Durante todo aquel tiempo, aquel minúsculo e insignificante trozo de tela lo había vuelto casi loco. Adoraba verlo resbalar y observar luego como ella lo subía, a veces lento, dejando que sus dedos acariciasen su propia piel y otras rápido, perdiendo la paciencia. Y esas mismas veces había soñado ser él el que situase de nuevo sobre su hombro el tirante rebelde, dejándose envolver una vez mas por el tacto suave de la piel de aquella chica, como aquel día en que ambos se besaban y él, mas atrevido que nunca pasó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de ella. Era difícil olvidar esa sensación maravillosa que percibió, y por eso se moría de ganas por volver a experimentarla. No sobre la piel de cualquier chica que encontrase en su vida a partir de su regreso a Escocia, sino sobre la de Luna. Era su piel la que deseaba volver a tocar, acariciarla igual que siempre creyó acariciarla con sus lápices en el papel cada vez que la pintaba. Porque ese había sido constantemente la única forma de sentir la piel de aquella alocada chica rubia. Sin embargo, había un pacto entre ellos, algo que consideraban lo mas razonable ¿Para qué empezar algo que tal vez tendría fin antes de lo deseado? Era inútil, y los haría sufrir. Pero en realidad ya había empezado, o siempre había estado allí. Al menos para él. El tirante seguía tentadoramente a mitad del brazo de Luna y sus deseos de devolverlo a su lugar crecían dentro de su cuerpo cada vez con mas intensidad, hasta que casi sin pensarlo, sin reparar en lo que iba a hacer, Rolf acercó una mano hacia la tira de tela blanca y apoyando dos de sus dedos sobre ella, la subió, lentamente, dejando que el resto de su mano acariciase la suave y blanca piel de Luna. La joven al notar el cosquilleo miró hacia su brazo y puso observar que la sutil mano de Rolf subía por él y colocaba el tirante de su camiseta suavemente sobre su hombro. El recorrido fue corto, pero resultó tan intenso para él como para ella. Él notó como se le aceleraba el corazón, y ella, como cada uno de los vellos que cubrían su cuerpo se erizaban. Los ojos de Luna se quedaron fijos en los del muchacho y éste, con una sonrisa nerviosa, solo pudo decir.

—Volvió a resbalar.

No obstante había sido algo más que eso. Y Rolf lo sabía, y ella también, porque la mano del joven continuaba sobre el hombro de la muchacha y ya no era necesario mantenerla allí. Rolf necesitaba ese contacto y los vellos de Luna seguían en pie, y aun se erizaron más cuando la temblorosa mano de Rolf dejó su hombro y suavemente subió hacia su cuello, con pausa y le acarició el mentón. Luna cerró los ojos, y sintió como su cuerpo parecía desfallecer ¿Acaso Rolf ya no pensaba mantener el trato? ¿Acaso él también tenía instintos, y le costaba reprimirlos? Rezó para que así fuese, mientras notaba el tacto del joven recorrer su nuca y luego la zona de su esternón.

—Tienes razón en lo que has dicho—Aquella voz sonaba cerca de su oído, tan cerca que el susurro hizo que sus bucles rubios se agitaran un poco—Yo también actuaría igual que Harry si estuviese en su lugar.

Luna desvió sus azules ojos hacia el muchacho y lo miró contrariada, sin entender muy bien cuales eran la intenciones de Rolf.

—¿Tratas de decir que…?

—Quiero decir que si alguna vez en mi vida he pensado en cometer una locura, siempre fue contigo. No quiero pensar, si estoy contigo. Y quiero que tú seas tú cuando estés conmigo.

—¿Y después?

—"_Carpe Diem", _Luna. Eso es algo que me has enseñado.

La joven esbozó una enorme sonrisa sin entender muy bien las palabras de Rolf, pero pronto esa sonrisa quedó eclipsada cuando el muchacho puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Él tomaba la iniciativa, él lo había decidido. Era su locura y Luna participaba de ello. Le gustaba ese Rolf, aquel que decidía vivir el presente y pensar luego en el futuro. No iba a ser fácil, cuando el cuento de hadas terminase, pero aquello que viviese a partir de ese momento mitigaría todo lo que pudiese venir después. A fin de cuentas ella nunca se había preocupado por eso, sobre todo si las manos grandes y suaves de Rolf la acariciaban de esa forma y sus labios se movían con una extraña pero armoniosa torpeza sobre los suyos. Adoraba que la besase con aquella inexperiencia, y por esa razón sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello rubio y desordenado del joven. Mientras sentía como sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, y no era la sensación de flotar que le producía aquel beso, era que Rolf literalmente, la había alzado en brazos y la llevaba hacia algún lugar que ella no iba a molestarse en averiguar. Le daba igual. Le traía sin cuidado si su padre le daba por regresar antes de tiempo, si tal vez después de aquel loco verano él no regresaría jamás, si quizás ese iba a ser su primer y último encuentro. Nada le importaba ya, y todo lo que sucediese a partir de ese momento estaría ajeno a ellos, sobre todo cuando supo sobre que lugar dejaba Rolf reposar delicadamente su cuerpo. Cuando notó la comodidad del colchón de la cama del joven y sus suaves sabanas. Cuando volvió a sentir sobre su oído el aliento cálido del muchacho susurrarle.

—Quiero que seas tú, la primera, en todo.

Y entonces solo entonces Luna entendió que Rolf había tomado una decisión, que no estaba dispuesto a echarse atrás, que lo deseaba tanto como ella y que todo, absolutamente todo también le daba igual. Y fue en ese instante cuando se dejó llevar. Y las cosas sucedieron solas, sin necesidad de explicar nada. Dejándose seducir ambos por el aroma del otro, por las respiraciones, por los sentidos, todos los sentidos. Y cuando vinieron a darse cuenta, entre jadeos ahogados por los besos, y la humedad impregnada en sus cuerpos tanto interiormente como en el exterior, Rolf dejó para siempre la lista de aquellos que por miedo, timidez o falta de la persona adecuada no había disfrutado jamás de la sensación de poseer y pertenecer a otro. Y ambos supieron en aquel momento, en aquel instante en que el cuerpo exhausto de Rolf cayó sobre el de Luna, que a pesar de que estuviesen separados, a pesar de que tal vez no se volverían a ver después de aquel verano, algo los había unido para siempre.

Esperó a que el sol despuntase aquella mañana de viernes, esperó a que los pájaros se dedicaran a piar en su ventana, esperó a que la sensación de falta de gravedad que él había dejado en ella se atenuase un poco, y entonces se puso en pie. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró dentro de su desordenado armario, y salió como un rayo de la casa, cuando su padre seguramente aun dormía y cuando Rolf tal vez seguía con las sabanas enredadas en su cuerpo. Pero ella necesitaba contarlo, necesitaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Y para ello debía correr veloz antes de que llegase Harry, antes de que él volviese a robarle la compañía de su mejor amiga. Porque Ginny y sus oídos debían estar dedicados solo para ella, al menos durante el tiempo en que pudiese contarle lo feliz que era.

Molly se extrañó mucho cuando al abrir la puerta la vio de pie. Miró su reloj, apenas eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Comenzó a preocuparse, aunque el rostro de Luna no daba motivos para tal alarma.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano querida? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Sí, señora Weasley, pero no se preocupe. Son cosas mías… ¿Puedo subir a hablar con Ginny?

—Aun duerme, pero si es tan importante para ti…

No pudo terminar la frase porque notó como Luna pasaba por delante de ella como una exhalación. Molly movió la cabeza resignada y después de cerrar la puerta, regresó a sus quehaceres diarios.

Luna subió con rapidez la maltratada escalera de madera de la Madriguera y sin reparar en que su amiga estaría probablemente en medio de un profundo y placentero sueño, abrió sin contemplaciones la puerta de sopetón. Ginny ante el estrépito dio un bote en su cama y su maravilloso sueño se esfumó de repente. Luna se acercó a ella, percatándose que la cama de Hermione estaba deshecha, pero vacía.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Por qué entras de esa forma?—Le recriminó mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba.

—¿Dónde está Hermione? Tengo que contarte algo y no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

Ginny desvió sus castaños ojos hacia la cama de Hermione, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el granero y sonrió.

—Apuesto lo que quieras que Ron tampoco está en su habitación.

Luna frunció al ceño sin entender ni una sola palabra, pero unos segundos después esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad a su amiga.

—Vaya par. Confío en que a tu madre no le de por ir hoy a ordeñar las vacas—Rió Luna—Espero que lo disfruten. Pero ahora tienes que escucharme, porque necesito hablar contigo.

—Para eso tienes todo el día Luna—Se quejó la pelirroja.

—De eso nada. En cuanto llegue Harry mi día se habrá acabado. Por eso he tenido que venir a esta hora—Añadió la rubia sentándose a la orilla de la cama vacía de Hermione.

—Está bien, de todas formas ya estoy despierta así que desembucha.

Ginny se había sentado sobre la cama, y esperaba entre la impaciencia y el enfado a que su locuela amiga hablase. Luna no tardó mucho en hacerlo.

—Vas a matarme. Lo sé y en cierta forma tendrás razón, como siempre. Pero no he podido evitarlo, ni él tampoco—Ginny frunció el entrecejo—Rolf y yo, ayer por la tarde… estábamos solos y… digamos que… ya no es virgen.

Los ojos y la boca de Ginny se abrieron desmesuradamente sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Pero, pensé que estabas decidida a no seguir jugando con él…

—¡No fui yo! Rolf empezó—Ginny la miró con recelo—¿No lo crees verdad? Piensas que fui yo, que le di pie a ello. Pero puedo asegurarte que no fue así. De pronto, sin darme cuenta me acariciaba y me besaba. Decía que no le importaba el futuro que había que vivir el presente _"Carpe Diem"_ dijo.

—_¡"Carpe Diem"! ¡"Carpe Diem"!... _¡Ambos estáis locos! ¡Los dos! Él se va Luna, y no como se va Harry. Tal vez Rolf no vuelva ¿Qué pasará entonces, cuando lo eches de menos? ¡Oh cielos, vas a sufrir! Yo no quiero que sufras—La indignación de Ginny había logrado sacarla de la cama y la hacia caminar descontroladamente por la habitación.

—Pero es decisión nuestra Ginny. Ambos sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, pero no nos importa. Lo que pase mañana pasará, pero arrepentirse mañana de lo que no pasó hoy, eso sí que nos haría sufrir. Sé que es una semana, que el próximo sábado él ya no estará aquí, conmigo. Pero… ¿Cuántas cosas pueden pasar en una semana? Si no me queda él, al menos me quedara su recuerdo.

Ginny que había dejado de caminar para escuchar las palabras de su amiga sintió como se le acongojaba el corazón.

—¿Qué sientes por Rolf?

—No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que ahora solo quiero estar con él.

Ginny suspiró pesadamente, y luego se acercó a su amiga con una débil sonrisa de resignación en los labios. La abrazó y Luna se aferró a ella. Necesitaba que la abrazaran porque sabía que lo que vendría después, cuando Rolf no estuviese, no sería nada fácil, y solo Ginny podría consolarla de esa manera.

—Tienes razón Luna, es decisión vuestra. Si es lo que quieres, entonces disfruta con él el lo que puedas, y después el tiempo dirá.

Luna asintió con energía, esas eran las palabras que necesitaba oír, y las decía la persona justa de las que deseaba oírlas. Ahora ya no importaba lo que viniese después, porque ella estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de lo que la vida le ofrecía ahora.

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos. El sol dejaba pasar de forma fulminante sus rayos por las rendijas del techo de madera del granero. En su oído retumbaban los fuertes latidos del corazón de Ron. Se habían quedado dormidos, profundamente. Ella sobre el desnudo pecho de él. Debían ser las nueve de la mañana. Bostezó y luego zarandeó un poco el torneado hombro del muchacho.

—Ron, despierta.

El joven seguía en un coma profundo y solo bufó un poco con aquel movimiento de la muchacha. Hermione resopló con fuerza y sacudió con más vigor el hombro de Ron.

—Eres imposible… ¡Vamos despierta!

Y esta vez dio resultado, porque la luz azul de uno, solo de uno de los ojos de Ron pareció centellear.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estamos en el granero Ron, nos quedamos dormidos. Espero que a tu madre no le de por ir a las habitaciones y averiguar porque ni tu, ni yo estamos en nuestras correspondientes camas.

Su reacción fue inmediata, y de golpe se incorporó logrando sobresaltar a Hermione.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Deben ser las nueve.

—¡Maldita sea! Mamá nos verá, salimos en pijama… ¿Cómo vamos a volver a la casa sin que se de cuenta?

Hermione frunció el ceño pensativa. Esta vez no había escapatoria y Molly con toda seguridad averiguaría lo que habría pasado entre ellos aquella noche. Se encogió de hombros y eso hizo que la única esperanza de Ron se esfumase. Estaban perdidos y ambos lo sabían. De pronto la puerta del granero se abrió lentamente. Hermione y Ron gatearon hacia atrás hasta que sus espaldas dieron contra los tablones del madera del habitáculo superior. Sus pijamas estaban desperdigados por el suelo, mezclados con el heno. Desnudos y con el corazón en un puño, aguantaron la respiración, mientras seguían oyendo como se abría la enorme puerta y como los animales mugían para dar la bienvenida al intruso.

—Ron… Hermione… ¿Seguís ahí?—Era la voz de Ginny—Vamos, sé que estáis ahí arriba… vengo a ayudaros.

La pareja se miró un segundo y luego Ron se atrevió a asomar su roja cabeza. Y efectivamente ahí estaba su hermana, mirándolo fijamente con una bolsa en la mano. Ginny sonrió de medio lado, no se había equivocado.

—¿Estás desnudo?—Ron hizo una mueca con la boca—¡Por el amor de Dios tápate! He traído de tu habitación algo de ropa, y también para Hermione. Intuí que habíais abandonado la casa en plena noche y en pijama. Retírate un poco voy a lanzártela.

Y así fue, Ginny tomó impulso y lanzó la bolsa que había traído con tanta fuerza, que llegó justo a las manos de Ron. Éste inmediatamente la abrió y pudo comprobar que era tal y cómo su hermana le había dicho. Hermione exhaló un suspiro de alivio, y ambos no perdieron un minuto en vestirse, colocando sus pijamas dentro de la bolsa. La primera en bajar fue Hermione, y seguidamente lo hizo Ron que llevaba la bolsa en una de sus manos.

—Desde luego, solo a vosotros se os ocurre quedaros dormidos. Vamos dame eso—Señaló la bolsa con la ropa de cama dentro—Mama me vio salir con algo, debo regresar con algo también.

—¿Y nosotros? ¿Cómo explicamos que salimos si ella no nos vio?—Preguntó Ron mientras le entregaba a su hermana lo que le había pedido.

—Coge ese cubo y ordeña a uno de los animales. Di que te levantaste temprano porque no podías dormir y que decidiste traer hoy tú la leche fresca—Dijo Ginny mirando fijamente a Ron.

—¿Y yo?—Preguntó Hermione.

—Umm, lo tuyo es mas difícil. Lo único que se me ocurre es que escuchaste a Ron levantarse y decidiste echarle una mano…, a ordeñar, se entiende.

—¿Y lo creerá?—Cuestionó Hermione una vez mas.

—No, pero no podrá demostrar que le estáis mintiendo y tendrá que conformarse.

Ginny sonrió abiertamente para luego salir del granero con la bolsa en la mano, dejando a la pareja mas perdida que nunca. Ron se encogió de hombros y agarrando la banqueta de madera y el cubo, comenzó a ordeñar a una de las bestias. Hermione se dejó caer sobre el lomo del animal.

—Me moriré de vergüenza cuando entre en tu casa—Suspiró y decidió cambiar de tema—¿A qué hora tienes que estar en Hogwarts?

—A las doce.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

—Sí, Hermione. Ya está decidido, hoy presentaré mi dimisión al director y me iré contigo a Rumania.

La joven sonrió, luego suspiró una vez más y dijo.

—He pensado que ya que vamos a ir a Londres, tal vez estaría bien que le hiciese una visita a mis padres. Con seguridad habrán vuelto de sus vacaciones y probablemente a su trabajo. Me gustaría verlos antes de volver a Rumania y además… quiero que te conozcan.

Un chorro de leche le dio de pleno en el ojo a Ron ¿Conocerlo? ¿A él? ¿Cuándo había decidido Hermione aquello?

—No me gusta como suena eso—Comentó mientras se frotaba el ojo dañado.

—¡Oh vamos Ron! Viviremos juntos, en otro país. Es justo que ellos lo sepan ¿No crees?

—Eso no lo decidiste ahora ¿verdad?—Hermione hizo una mueca con la boca y negó débilmente con la cabeza—¡Lo sabia!

—Hablé con mi madre hace unos días, le conté lo nuestro y desea conocerte. En serio Ron, no será tan terrible, almorzaremos allí y luego regresaremos a la Madriguera…

—Sigue sin gustarme. Sabes que me pongo nervioso y tartamudeo, y bueno todas esas cosas que suceden cuando no me siento seguro—Ron seguían sin presionar las ubres de la vaca y ésta comenzó a inquietarse y a bufar.

Hermione mostró un gesto de impaciencia y el pelirrojo resopló con fuerza. No era buena idea discutir con ella porque al final se saldría con la suya, así que finalmente aceptó de mala gana sabiendo que no le quedaba otra opción.

Cuando llenaron completamente el cubo de leche, ambos caminaron hacia la casa. Molly se sorprendió mucho al verlos llegar porque los hacía dentro de sus mullidas camas, y por eso les dedicó una mirada de desconfianza que se hizo mas evidente cuando escuchó la extraña explicación de porqué estaban tan temprano fuera de la casa, y sobre todo, porqué estaban juntos. No les creyó, ni una sola de sus palabras, pero como bien dijo Ginny (que sonreía de forma sospechosa desde su lugar en la mesa), no le quedó otra alternativa que aceptarlo. Y de esa forma, tras tomar su desayuno y darse cada uno una buena ducha, partieron juntos hacia Londres.

Ron llegó a Hogwarts a la hora señalada, y unos veinte minutos después, salió del prestigioso colegio con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja. Indudablemente había hecho lo que deseaba, y si algunos, como era el caso de Percy, pensaban que estaba cometiendo un error, simplemente le daba igual.

—¿Y ahora qué?—Preguntó cuando llego junto a su chica.

—Ahora iremos a casa de mis padres.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro pecoso del pelirrojo de forma fulminante. Hermione, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y volvieron a subir al viejo y destartalado Ford Anglia del Señor Weasley.

El hogar de los Granger se encontraba situado en una de las mejores zonas de Londres. Nada mas recorrer las calles dentro del vehículo, Ron se dio cuenta que aquello no tenía nada que ver con el mundo que él conocía. Conducir por aquel lugar en un coche como el que llevaba no lo hacía sentir demasiado bien, teniendo en cuenta los vehículos que estaban estacionados a las puertas de las diferentes casas. Hermione también parecía un poco incómoda al ver el rostro de su novio. No deseaba hacerlo sentir mal, pero anhelaba enormemente que sus padres pudiesen conocerlo. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras circulaban por las amplias avenidas de la zona, llena de árboles. y hermosas rejas con jardines y grandes casas en su interior. Un rato después, Hermione le señaló una de ellas y Ron estacionó su obsoleto coche azul turquesa frente a la cancela de entrada. Resopló, y después de dudarlo unas milésimas de segundo, salió del automóvil.

—Vamos.

Hermione lo agarró de una mano tirando de él hacia el interior de la verja. Se abrió con facilidad, los Granger no tenían costumbre de cerrarla durante el día para que así cualquier vecino no tuviese ningún problema en acceder a su casa. Atravesaron el jardín con tranquilidad. Era hermoso, el césped cortado en su justa medida. Los parterres repletos de flores de temporada que aun conservaban el color, y los pequeños árboles que daban sombra en la época de más calor a los hermosos bancos de madera que había debajo de ellos. Ron frunció el ceño, nada tenía en común aquel jardín con el de su vieja casa. Sobre todo en lo que se refería al césped. Pronto llegaron a la puerta principal. La casa de dos plantas, toda de ladrillo visto y madera lacada en blanca, poseía varios tejados de color pizarra, dispuestos a dos aguas. Hermione saco de su bolso un juego de llaves y las introdujo en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta de cristal y madera, dejando ver al fin lo que contenía aquella maravilla de casa.

—Pasa Ron, no seas tímido—Dijo volviendo a tirar de él cuando notó como el muchacho se había quedado parado en el umbral de la puerta.

—No sé si seré capaz de comportarme como es debido.

—Olvida eso, se tú mismo… Les vas a encantar.

La sonrisa que esbozaba Hermione mientras decía aquellas palabras, lograron reducir un poco la tensión que comenzaba a maltratar el corazón del muchacho. Tomó aire, y al fin sus pies pasaron dentro. Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella y al ruido de ésta, una mujer de edad avanzada, rechoncha y con el cabello recogido en un estirado moño salió de algún lugar de la casa, y al verlos, sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—¡Hermione! No te esperábamos tan pronto.

—¡Nana!—Exclamó la joven y se acercó a ella abrazándola con fuerza.

Ron se quedó atrás mirando al suelo, al techo, a cualquier sitio con tal de que nadie se diese cuenta de que su rostro comenzaba a adquirir un tono sospechosamente rosado.

—¿Es él?—Preguntó la mujer.

Hermione asintió enérgicamente mientras la arrastraba hacia el joven.

—Ron te presento a Nana—El muchacho sonrió levemente mientras le acercaba la mano para estrechar la de la mujer.

Y de repente notó como un par de brazos rollizos lo rodeaban en un efusivo abrazo. Ron abrió los ojos como platos, mientras Hermione trataba de sofocar una risa. La cabeza de Nana no sobrepasaba el pecho de Ron y sin embargo él parecía aterrorizado ante ella.

—¡Oh Dios mío muchacho! Eres tal alto como fuerte—Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas. La anciana no reparó en ello y añadió girándose hacia Hermione—Querida, iré a avisar a tu madre de que estás aquí. Esperadla en el salón si gustáis.

—Había pensado subir a mi habitación, me gustaría mostrársela a Ron.

Nana asintió conforme y luego se marchó por el mismo lugar por donde había aparecido, dejando solos a los dos jóvenes. Hermione sonrió al ver el rostro sofocado de Ron, y eso que solo había conocido a uno de los habitantes de la casa. Volvió a agarrar su mano y tiró despacio del muchacho subiendo las escaleras con él.

La habitación de Hermione era el típico dormitorio de una chica. Todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado. Tenía varias estanterías llenas de libros. Era tal y como Ron la había imaginado, propio de alguien como ella.

—Te gusta.

—Demasiado femenino—Bromeó, pero Hermione no se ofendió con el comentario porque ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Es tu abuela?

—¿Nana?—Ron asintió—Algo así. Mi madre perdió a su madre cuando niña. Mi abuelo al ser medico rural pasaba muchas horas fuera de casa. Nana llegó para hacerse cargo de mi madre, y sigue con ella desde entonces. Es un miembro más de la familia, tan importante como los demás.

Ron esbozó un media sonrisa al escuchar el relato de la joven, y luego caminó un poco por la habitación. Entonces reparó en un mural que había cerca del escritorio de la joven. Cogidas al corcho con unas chinchetas de colores se encontraban diferentes fotografías. En todas ellas salía Hermione, siempre acompañada de amigos y amigas. Pero el interés del pelirrojo se centró en aquellas en las que se dejaba ver en una situación acaramelada con algún chico. Había un joven en especial que aparecía en varias fotografías.

—¿Quién es?—Inquirió seriamente señalando al muchacho con un dedo.

Hermione se acercó al mural y contestó con tranquilidad.

—Viktor.

Ron frunció el ceño. Se trataba de un muchacho con el rostro un poco abrupto. Tenía el cabello muy corto y oscuro, de constitución fuerte y Hermione sonreía en cada foto que se había tomado con él. No le gustó aquel tipo ni un pelo.

—¿Fue tu… novio?

—Algo así. Estuvo una temporada por aquí. Es búlgaro, mantuvimos una estrecha amistad y luego él se marchó.

—¿Estrecha?... ¿Cómo de estrecha?

Se había girado y contemplaba a Hermione con los brazos sobre el pecho, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. Hermione intentaba no reír, y trataba de no abalanzarse sobre él ¿Por qué siempre le parecía que estaba aun más sexy si mostraba celos? Se mantuvo en su lugar y sin aparentar darle importancia agregó.

—¿Y que mas da Ron eso ya es pasado? ¿De veras te interesa saberlo?

—Sí—Afirmó el joven con un movimiento de cabeza tan exagerado que parecía que iba a descolgársele del cuello.

—Digamos que igual de estrecha que la que tuvisteis Lavender y tú.

Ahora sí estaba rojo y el color de su rostro no era precisamente por timidez. Hermione pensó que era la cosa más absurda que podía vivir en aquel instante. Ron celoso de alguien que vivía a miles de kilómetros de distancia y al que probablemente no volvería a ver en la vida. Decidió ignorar los celos de su chico, sobre todo porque de repente otra mujer apareció en la habitación.

—¡Mamá!

Hermione corrió hacia ella. Ron cambió el gesto e intentó relajarse un poco, aunque no le era fácil conseguirlo. Cuando su novia se separó de la mujer, Ron pudo verla bien. Aparentaba unos cuarenta y pocos años. Era alta para ser mujer y esbelta como Hermione. Tenía el cabello del mismo color que su hija pero mucho mas domado que ésta. Y en su rostro había un enorme parecido con la chica. La mujer se acercó a él lentamente, mientras Hermione caminaba a su lado.

—Ron te presento a mi madre… mamá, este es el chico del que te hablé.

La señora Granger tendió una mano hacia el joven y dijo mientras se la estrechaba.

—Es un placer tenerte en esta casa Ron. Hermione me ha hablado mucho de ti… ¿Pasamos al salón? Papá está a punto de llegar. Tuvo que ir de urgencias al hospital, pero dijo que no tardaría en regresar.

Y allí estaba él, sintiendo como el color de su cabello y el de su rostro contrastaban con el blanco inmaculado de aquella enorme habitación. No podía evitar estar nervioso y sentirse incómodo a la vez. Nana había traído un tentempié, y unos refrescos para que la espera del almuerzo y del Señor Granger no se hiciese larga. La señora Granger hizo algunas preguntas al joven, pero como Hermione ya le había advertido sobre su timidez, no quiso avasallarlo, ni hacerlo sentir mas incómodo de lo que ya parecía. Así que la conversación fluyó más que nada entre Hermione y su madre, y Ron seguía quieto, tieso en aquel mullido sofá de tela blanca, mirando su refresco de naranja, deseando que en lugar de eso fuese una cerveza bien fresca que le hiciera olvidar por un momento donde se encontraba. La señora Granger miró su reloj de pulsera y dijo con un tono suave.

—Ya es casi la hora Nana, será mejor que comencemos a prepararlo todo ¿Nos ayudas Hermione?

La muchacha asintió presurosa y se puso en pie. Su madre y la anciana abandonaron el salón, pero cuando ella fue a seguirlas, Ron la sujetó por la camiseta impidiéndole hacerlo.

—No me dejes solo.

—No pasará nada Ron, relájate, todo está yendo bien.

—¿En esta casa no hay cerveza?—Inquirió mirando con aprensión su refresco de naranja.

—Ahora te traigo una.

Ron resopló aliviado, y dedicó a su novia una sincera mirada de agradecimiento. Soltó el trozo de tela de la camiseta de Hermione y ésta pudo al fin salir de la habitación. Y se quedó solo, en esa casa que parecía aun más enorme de lo que era. Había pasado muy malos ratos en su vida, su lesión, saber que no podría volver a jugar, enamorarse de Hermione creyéndola la novia de su hermano, pero esa situación, esa angustiosa situación no la había vivido antes y esperaba no volver a vivirla jamás. Era como si tuviese que pasar por una prueba en la que su vida dependía de ella. Y aun faltaba una persona, el padre. Y ya sabía como se las gastaban los padres que no tenían más que una hija. Pensaría que él habría venido a arrebatársela, lo miraría con lupa, y luego, tal vez pensaría que era demasiado poco para ella y desde ese momento lo odiaría. Ron encogió el gesto, y sintió como si las tripas estuviesen bailando salsa en su interior. Notaba como todo se descomponía dentro de él y lo único que deseaba era poner pies en polvorosa. Pero no podía hacerle eso a ella, no era justo para Hermione. Así que se quedó allí, sentado, más tieso que un palo, con el refresco dando vueltas y calentándose entre sus manos, y con sus deseos de huir de allí ahogándose dentro de él. De pronto sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Alguien abría la puerta de entrada. Se detuvo su respiración. Un hombre alto, con el cabello casi cano y buena complexión entró en el salón, cargando un maletín y una chaqueta de color beige. Lanzó el maletín y la chaqueta sobre uno de los sillones blancos de orejas sin reparar en que había alguien más allí. Se desanudó un poco el nudo de la corbata y carraspeó débilmente. Parecía estresado, y el estrés no era nunca buena señal. Ron no sabía donde mirar, y mucho menos cuando los ojos castaños del hombre escondidos tras unas gafas cuadradas se posaron sobre él.

—Buenas tardes—Saludó amablemente—Tú debes ser Ron.

Mientras decía eso se acercó a él con la mano tendida. Ron se levantó precipitadamente y casi derrama el maldito refresco de naranja.

—Así es—Dijo tímidamente mientras estrechaba con firmeza la mano del hombre.

—Es un placer, yo soy el padre de Hermione… ¿Está ella aquí?

—En la cocina—Casi no podía articular palabra, pero las pocas que salían de su garganta intentaba decirlas con aparente calma.

—Entonces esperaré aquí a que regrese, y así me da tiempo de conocerte sin que ella esté delante con el ceño fruncido, censurándome a cada rato.

El comentario del señor Granger y el tono apacible de su voz al decirlo, hicieron que el angustiado corazón de Ron recobrase confianza.

—Siéntate muchacho—Continuó, Ron obedeció. El hombre reparó en la bebida que sostenía en una de sus manos—¿Quién te ha dado eso?

—Su esposa.

—¡Vaya! Suéltalo, les diré que nos traiga un par de cervezas frescas. Pensará que aun eres un niño. Estas mujeres… —Rodó los ojos—Hermione me dijo que habías dejado tu trabajo para irte con ella a Rumania.

Ron tragó saliva ruidosamente… ¿Tenía que empezar por ahí?

—Así es.

—Es una decisión valiente. Las cosas no están fáciles hoy en día.

—No, no lo están. Pero era la única forma de no separarme de Hermione—Contestó Ron con sinceridad mientras dejaba el vaso aun lleno sobre la mesa.

Al señor Granger pareció agradarle la respuesta del joven y le sonrió amablemente.

—Hermione tiene un carácter especial, puede ser tan dulce como terca. Es una gran chica y yo deseo para ella lo mejor. Parece que está muy enamorada de ti, eso es bueno. Nunca antes con ninguno de los chicos que se han sentado en ese sofá la había notado tan entusiasmada, y eso que solo he hablado con ella por teléfono—Hizo una pausa, suspiró y luego prosiguió—Es lo mejor que tengo en la vida Ron, espero que la cuides, la respetes y la ames como solo ella se merece…

—Eso no debe dudarlo señor—Le interrumpió Ron, sintiéndose cada vez mas cómodo con aquel hombre amable y sensato.

—Eso espero y deseo…—De pronto se quedo observándolo con atención y luego se pasó los dedos por el mentón pensativo—Me suena mucho tu cara… Te llamas Ron… ¿Qué mas?

—Weasley, señor.

—Ron Weasley… Ron… Weas… ¡Cielo santo! ¿No eras tú el numero siete de los Chudley Cannons?—Exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí señor.

—¡Diablos! El mismísimo Ronald Weasley en mi casa, ¡Vaya! Y sentado en mi sofá. Eres leyenda chico, a pesar de lo que te sucedió los Chudley no han tenido jamás mejor delantero que tú ¡Vaya! ¡Ahora si que hay que tomar esas cervezas!

Y sin decir nada más salió como una exhalación del salón dejando a Ron atónito. De repente nada era como había creído, aquel hombre nunca pensó en que él vendría a arrebatarle a su hija y por lo que acababa de vivir tampoco lo odiaba. Se relajó, mucho, ya no se sentía incómodo, y mucho menos cuando el señor Granger apareció de nuevo, esta vez sin corbata, con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, y un par de latas de cerveza negra en las manos. Detrás de él aparecieron Hermione y su atónita madre, que miraba a Ron y cuchicheaba algo a Nana que estaba también con ellas. El padre de Hermione se sentó junto al pelirrojo y ambos comenzaron una intensa charla sobre futbol y los planes de futuro de Ron. El señor Granger estaba entusiasmado con esos planes y prometió ayudarlo en lo que precisara alegando que era un auténtico honor que entrase a formar parte de la familia.

Y así, entre charlas de futbol y planes de futuro se desarrolló el almuerzo en el hogar de los Granger, y el resto de la tarde, hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse de nuevo a la Madriguera. Ron prometió que volverían antes de que se fuesen a Rumania para despedirse. Antes de abandonar la casa, tuvo que firmar unos cuantos autógrafos para los colegas médicos del señor Granger y luego se marcharon.

Durante el regreso al hogar de los Weasley, Hermione y Ron casi no hablaron. Ella estaba agotada y ver el rostro feliz de Ron le bastaba. Él, por el contrario, se sentía mejor que nunca. Visitar a sus futuros suegros había conseguido aumentar aun más su autoestima, y había descubierto una cosa; que en el mundo, realmente había gente buena y amable, independientemente de la clase social a la que pertenezcan.

* * *

**Hola a todos!!**

**Bueno otro capitulo mas... espero que os haya gustado.**

**Bueno no sé que pasa intento contestar vuestros rr por mp pero me es imposible así que lo haré aquí de forma concisa, que remedio!!**

**AMIDALEXXA: **Hola, cielos pobre Charlie, no tuvo bastante con la cachetada?? Jajaj, sí supongo que soy mas diplomática, creo… A todas os gusta Rolf, me alegro mucho, yo lo adoro… creo que tu Puppy punto funcionó… besotes…

**Gilraen Vardamir:** Hola nena, gracias, me alegro que te guste, espero que todo te vaya bien y no estés muy estresada… besotes, agradezco tu esfuerzo en dejarme rr.

**Alecita-Luna:** Hola, Gracias me alegro que te haya gustado la forma en que se han librado de Muriel. Bueno si has leido el capi antes que esta contestación pues ya sabrás algo de lo que ha pasado con Rolf y Luna y sino pues leélo XD… besotes.

**nena weasley granger:** Hola, me alegro de veras que todo el capitulo te haya gustado tanto, y bueno todo se acaba, y este fic no iba a ser menos… gracias por tu fidelidad a la historia y mil besos.

**-grangerweasley-: **Hola, mil gracias por leer la historia me alegro que te esté gustando tanto y sobre todo la historia paralela de Rolf y Luna reconozco que ha llamado la atención de muchos de vosotros… espero que te guste hasta el final que ya queda muy poco. Besos.

**danielaweasley:** Hola wapa, bueno ya te dejé la contestación de tu rr en el foro loco espero que la hayas leido, gracias por felicitarme por mi cumple… besotessss!!

**Ceciss: **Hola, que bien que te haya gustado me hace feliz saberlo. Besos a ti también.

**Luriadna:** Hola!! Todos querríamos una familia tan loca como ésta no?? Creo que ya corregí eso en potterfics, no sé que pasa yo siempre veo el capi bien editado pero siempre alguien me dice que tiene fallos. Me cuesta arreglarlo porque yo lo veo bien, así que lo que hago es quitarlo y volverlo a poner. Gracias por decírmelo sino no lo sabría... besos wapa…

**Copia Pirata:** Hola!!! Bueno ya deje escrito mi contestación con tu post en el foro loco (lo adoré, gracias) Besotes Gema, espero que te encuentres muy, pero que muy bien.

**Nekiiito: **Hola, vaya que fastidio, lo siento… me alegro que te haya gustado todo el capi… besos…

**Kisa Kuchiky: **Hola, ay que bien que te gustó el capi anterior… me alegro mucho… gracias por tu rr, besos.

**Susy Snape:** Hola wapa! Sí, ya desapareció, y todos felices… me alegro que te haya gustado… gracias por el rr y mil besos

**fatty73: **Hola, bueno lo de Luna, si has leído el capi nuevo antes que esta respuesta pues ya lo sabes y sino pues, tendrás que leer ^^… gracias por tu rr, besos.

**Avril3potter3and3xD: **Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado la forma en que se han librado de Muriel… mil gracias por tu comentario, besos.

**Meletea:** Hola!! Ay gracias por lo que piensas, me sonrojas! Bueno siempre que me proponen algo si lo veo factible lo hago, tenia ganas de meter algo de los gemelos y solo esperé el momento para hacerlo, pero tu petición me animo a hacer algo con mas protagonismo… gracias. Si ya has leído el capi sabrás lo que pasa entre Rolf y Luna y sin pues, hazlo jajaj!!! No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tenia de usar guiones largos, pero ni put** idea de cómo se hacía y un día dije, buscaré en los foros y ¡Zas! Lo encontré, ahora no sé dejar de usarlos, los adoro. Gracias a ti por leer la historia y por tus constructivos comentarios… besotes… te sigo en el foro, te debo un post allí.

**Anilec:** Hola… ahhh pobre Charlie, a sus fans creo que no les dio tanta risa eso de que Hermione le diese una bofetada jajaj!!! Mi ordenador está perfecto ahora, pero mi tiempo sigue siendo escaso, gracias por comentar, besotes…

**Riswe:** Hola Iris. ¿Cómo me haces esto? ¿Cómo tú que sabes que casi no puedo negarte nada me pides que haga una continuación de esta historia? Sonó melodramático pero ya me conoces jajaj!! Si te dijese que lo había pensado, me creerías?? Tengo una ideilla por ahí pero aun no tiene mucha forma, pero no está descartada, yo también amo esta historia y me cuesta separarme de ella, lo pensaré, muy bien pensado y luego hablaremos de ello… Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto, y espero que lo que ocurra entre Rolf y Luna también sea de tu agrado… gracias por estar siempre ahí… besotes!!

**Gelen:** Hola!! Cielos te debo y en general a todas una disculpa, a veces mi tiempo no da para mas, quiero pero no puedo y ese es el motivo por el que no he podido contestar vuestros comentarios como es debido, tampoco puedo hacerlo bien en otros lugares, en fin, no podía negar peticiones y menos de este tipo, a lectores tan fieles como tú… gracias por la paciencia. Primero de nada espero que estés recuperada y ahora al capi… Vaya a todas os gustó que Hermione dejase marcado a Charlie y luego decís eso de "pero me dio pena en el fondo", somos mas malas jajaj!! Esto se tiene que acabar, todo se acaba, y créeme que lo siento yo mas que vosotras, pero debe tener un fin, en cuanto a tu petición hot, umm… creo que no era necesario pedirla, ya estaba pensada jajaj!! Pero lo apunto y así no se me olvida… besotes y mil gracias por seguir ahí.

**Ahora sí, espero que me deje publicarlo...**

**Besos y hasta la semana que viene.**


	26. El final del verano

**26. El final del verano**

Fue difícil despedir a Bill y a su pequeña familia aquel domingo por la mañana. Todos echarían de menos las risas y las carreras de los niños, pero ahora que la boda ya no iba a celebrarse, Bill adelantó su marcha a París una semana para así poder volver con mas tranquilidad a su trabajo en el banco nacional de Paris, y preparar el regreso de los Victoire al colegio. De esa forma comenzó a quedarse un poco mas vacía la Madriguera. Ellos eran los primeros en abandonarla, hasta tal vez las navidades o el próximo verano. Sea como fuese, Molly comenzó a sentir que ya le faltaba un pequeño pero importante trocito en su corazón, y aun faltarían algunos más según avanzase la semana.

Para Ginny y Harry tampoco era nada sencillo. A pesar de que el muchacho tardaría solo un par de fines de semana en volver, a Ginny se le hacía todo aquel tiempo infinito. Pasaba la mayor parte del día junto a él, y él, por supuesto, nada mas poner un pie en fuera de la cama corría a buscarla. Iban a la ciudad, al cine, de compras, tomaban algo en algún restaurante de comida rápida y luego regresaban a la Madriguera hasta que se hacía de noche, y era entonces cuando Harry regresaba a casa de sus tíos, que desde la marcha de Muriel estaban mas irascibles que nunca.

Para Luna y Rolf todo era muy diferente, para ellos no había un futuro planeado, un "Volveré en unos días, o espérame durante estas navidades". No, para ellos era más difícil aun, y exprimir cada minuto del día era lo primordial. Y lo hacían. Desde lo ocurrido en el desván no se habían separado ni un solo instante, contándose anécdotas de sus vidas, conociéndose un poco mas, y a cada cosa que escuchaban el uno del uno del otro sentían como esa conexión aumentaba, y el desasosiego se instalaba en sus corazones. Pero ninguno de los dos lo demostraba lo que aquella situación podía afectarles, y ambos siempre poseían una sonrisa para el otro.

Era un caos, preparar la maleta. Ron ya ni se acordaba de lo que era eso. Cuando jugaba en los Chudley tuvo que hacerla y deshacerla infinidad de veces, pero estaba desentrenado para eso, y siempre terminaba perdiendo la paciencia. Por suerte para él Hermione parecía tener la de un Santo porque intentaba controlar con calma las rabietas de su novio por culpa del endemoniado equipaje. Cuando Ron alcanzaba su limite de exasperación, lo hacía sentarse en la orilla de la cama, y ella continuaba el trabajo que él empezaba, pero nunca lograba terminar. Charlie los observaba con interés, era realmente una pareja tan diferente que aun se preguntaba como habían acabado juntos. Pero era divertido verlos así, ella tratando de calmar la bestia que Ron sacaba cuando perdía los estribos.  
El equipaje de Tonks fue echo con mucha mas rapidez. Ella no se comía la cabeza con esas cosas. Metió todo aquello que su mano alcanzaba y luego cerró la maleta pensando "Aquello que me falte lo compraré en Rumania". Nimiedades, eso era lo que le parecía todo, a fin de cuentas lo que deseaba realmente viajaría junto a ella en el asiento del avión, así que todo lo demás, eran simplemente nimiedades.

Y por fin llegó el sábado odiado y esperado por todos. Los primeros que abandonaron la Madriguera fueron Ron, Hermione y Charlie. Molly se despedía simultáneamente de dos de sus hijos y eso le partía el corazón. Se fuesen las veces que se fuesen para ella era como si lo hiciesen la primera vez.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Cuidaos. Charlie no dejes que tu hermano haga estupideces, ya sabes como es—Dijo mirando a Ron apenada.

El pelirrojo entornó los ojos. Era increíble que con sus veintidós años su madre aun pensase que necesitaba niñera.

—Mamá, no soy ningún bebé. Sé cuidarme por mí mismo—Protestó.

Molly lanzó un suspiro al aire y luego agarrándolo del cuello lo abrazó con fuerza, dejándolo casi sin aire. Hermione sintió que se le encogía el corazón era adorable ver a esa mujer rechoncha y pelirroja subida en las puntas de sus pies, abrazar con tanta energía a su hijo que le doblaba la altura. Después de casi matar a Ron de asfixia, Molly hizo lo mismo con Charlie. Arthur estrechó las manos de sus hijos y con un paternal abrazo, de esos que se dan con unas sinceras palmaditas en la espalda, dijo.

—Os esperamos estas navidades, hijos.

—No faltaremos papá—Añadió Charlie guiñando un ojo, mientras Ron asentía con decisión.

Molly y Arthur se despidieron de Hermione con un abrazo. Molly le regaló también un suave beso en la frente y una sonrisa.

—Gracias por la hospitalidad y por todo lo pacientes que fueron conmigo.

La señora Weasley pasó la mano por el cabello y luego añadió.

—Querida, esa paciencia no será nada comparada con la que tendrás que tener tú con mi hijo.

Hermione rió cuando vio como Ron fruncía el ceño y entrecerraba los ojos una vez más. La llegada de Tonks fue lo que culminó las despedidas. Ted Tonks, el padre, se había ofrecido a llevarlos al aeropuerto. Y así, todos, con sus respectivos equipajes, se subieron al coche y se alejaron por el camino de tierra. Molly los siguió con la mirada mientras se perdían de vista lentamente. Arthur le pasó la mano por el hombro a su esposa. Ninguno de los dos necesitó decir nada porque ambos sentían lo mismo. Se miraron, se sonrieron y continuaron contemplando un rato mas el lugar por donde, solo un instante antes, había desaparecido el coche llevando en él a dos miembros mas de su familia.

Luna temblaba. No podía evitarlo mientras miraba con recelo las maletas de Rolf junto a sus pies. Aquella era la despedida, el momento en que tal vez no volvería a verlo jamás. Odiaba esas maletas, odiaba aquel aeropuerto y en ocasiones hasta lo odiaba a él por tener que marcharse. Rolf y el señor Lovegood se encontraban en la ventanilla de embarque preguntando las dudas sobre el viaje y al parecer lo habían resuelto, porque los azules y apagados ojos de Luna los vio acercarse a ella caminando y charlando animadamente.

—Tengo que facturar las maletas—Dijo Rolf decidido mientras las agarraba y volvía a marcharse.

Luna miró su reloj aun faltaba casi dos horas para el despegue del vuelo hacia Edimburgo. Pero el tiempo parecía pasar más rápido que nunca. Aquella última semana había sido inolvidable, sin embargo había pasado veloz, casi sin poder saborearla por completo ya era sábado, y eso significaba, el triste momento de la despedida.

—Me muero de hambre ¿Me acompañas?

La voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos de forma brusca.

—No papá, prefiero quedarme aquí. Yo no tengo apetito.

El señor Lovegood se encogió de hombros y sin prisa se marchó rumbo a la cantina de aeropuerto. Unos minutos después, Rolf apareció de nuevo junto a ella.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Fue a tomar algo, tenía hambre.

Rolf sonrió y se sentó junto a la muchacha que miraba abstraída al suelo. El joven exhaló un suspiro al notar la melancolía de Luna, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y añadió con la mirada fija al frente.

—Sabíamos que esto pasaría.

—Sí, pero no es fácil—Admitió Luna sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

—No, no lo es.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos. Sus miradas se posaban en distintos lugares, cosas o personas, pero nunca coincidían entre ellas. Parecían querer evitarse, como si el hecho de no mirarse mitigase aun mas la tristeza que ambos sentían. Rolf tragó saliva, y tras emitir un pequeño resoplido, añadió.

—Tengo que marcharme Luna, tengo que terminar cosas que empecé allí antes de todo esto.

—Lo sé.

Fue después de las escuetas palabras de la joven cuando el azul y el castaño de los ojos de ambos se mezclaron por primera vez en muchos minutos. Se sonrieron, Rolf extendió una mano al rostro de Luna y lo acarició con suavidad. Luego acercó su boca a la de ella, y la besó. El beso fue tan tierno como melancólico. La joven se aferro con fuerza al cabello de él pensando que quizás aquella sería la ultima vez que lo sintiese de esa forma. No pudo evitarlo y dos lágrimas cayeron rodando por sus mejillas. Rolf las percibió sobre las suyas y se separó lentamente de ella notando en su paladar un sabor extrañamente agridulce.

—No llores.

—No puedo evitarlo, pero solo será un momento—Dijo ella sonriéndole.

Rolf la miró apesadumbrado, luego contempló su reloj y la pantalla donde se visualizaban las horas de las salidas de los próximos vuelos.

—Queda una hora y media…—Susurró.

Se quedó pensativo unos segundos, y se puso en pie de repente, tirando de la mano de la joven para que ella hiciese lo mismo.

—Vámonos.

—¿Dónde? Rolf, tu vuelo sale dentro de poco, ¿Dónde pretendes ir?

—Me da igual, solo quiero pasar este tiempo a solas contigo, tu padre volverá pronto y no podré disfrutar de mis últimos minutos aquí junto a ti… ¡Vámonos!

Luna sonrió y apretó con fuerza la mano del muchacho, luego salieron corriendo hacia ningún lugar.  
Solo ellos supieron que ocurrió durante aquel tiempo antes de la salida del vuelo de Rolf, porque parecía como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra. El señor Lovegood, que no había tardado mucho en la cantina, estaba desesperado. Miraba con desatino su reloj, la tabla de vuelos, y a un lado y otro del aeropuerto. Resoplaba, maldecía y caminaba de un lado a otro, sabiendo que apenas quedaban cinco minutos para el embarque y no había rastro de Rolf ni de Luna.

—¡Muchachos irresponsables!

Pero de repente en medio de la multitud de gente, Xenophilius pudo verlos. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en ambos rostros y caminaban tomados de la mano. El señor Lovegood frunció el ceño, pero no había tiempo para enfados ni reproches, si Rolf no subía pronto a ese avión se quedaría en tierra.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde os habéis metido?

Ninguno de los dos contestó a la pregunta del desesperado hombre. Rolf se giró hacia Luna sin soltarla de la mano, sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

—Ábrelo solo cuando me haya ido.

Luna asintió y agarró con fuerza el papel luego de un salto se aferro al cuello del joven y lo abrazó. El le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Luego se miraron una vez más y se separaron al fin. Una voz anunciaba los últimos instantes para embarcar en el vuelo con destino a Edimburgo. Rolf se giró hacia el señor Lovegood, y le estrechó la mano mientras decía.

—Gracias por todo señor, no imagina lo que ha significado para mí pasar este mes en su casa.

—Es un placer muchacho, sabes que siempre serás bien recibido entre nosotros.

Xenophilius estrechó con fuerza la mano del joven y en un impulso tiró de él y lo abrazó. Rolf correspondió al abrazo sincero de aquel hombre, y luego caminó hacia la puerta de embarque, se volvió un instante, miró por última vez a las dos personas que se despedían de él, les sonrió, y tras entregarle el billete a la azafata, desapreció tras la puerta. Luna sintió que los latidos del corazón se detenían, y un instante después corrió hacia un enorme cristal a través del cual se veían los aviones que aun no habían despegado, y como la gente subía a ellos. Busco ávidamente a Rolf y lo vio, caminando con la misma parsimonia que regía su vida. Luna pegó su pequeña nariz y sus manos al cristal, su padre la observaba situado un paso detrás de ella. La muchacha siguió con la mirada el caminar del joven hasta que éste llegó a las escaleras, entonces se detuvo en seco mientras la gente se dedicaba a esquivarlo. Se giró repentinamente, y buscó con la mirada entre los ventanales lo que deseaba ver. Y allí estaba ella, con la nariz empañando el cristal. Suspiró, elevó su mano y le dijo adiós. Luna respondió a la despedida del joven hasta que finalmente subió por las escaleras y la puerta del avión se cerró. Un instante después ya sobrevolaba Londres, y era tan pequeño como una mota de polvo. Luna se separó del cristal, la huella de su rostro quedó marcada en él. Su padre se acercó a ella dejando caer su brazo sobre los hombros de la joven.

—He pensado una cosa—Luna miró a su padre con los ojos apagados por la tristeza—Creo que sería muy agradable tener visita estas Navidades. Y los Scamander siempre son una interesante visita—Los ojos de Luna se abrieron de par en par—Tal vez los invite a pasar las Navidades con nosotros, creo que Rolf y su familia aceptarían encantados. Tal vez no pasará mucho tiempo para volver a verlo, querida.

Después de pronunciar todas aquellas palabras, el señor Lovegood esbozó una sonrisa traviesa que recordaba mucho a las que solía tener su hija. Luna que supo de inmediato porqué su padre había dicho eso, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias papá—Susurró, y entonces reparó en que aun tenía en una de sus manos el papel doblado que Rolf le había dado, pensó en abrirlo, pero finalmente decidió hacerlo cuando tuviese un rato de intimidad.

Xenophilius pasó una vez más el brazo sobre los hombros de su hija y dijo.

—Regresemos a casa Luna, volvamos a la rutina.

Y así, caminando junto a su padre, con el ánimo un poco mas ensalzado, Luna abandonó el aeropuerto, sabiendo que la próxima vez que pisase aquel suelo lo haría con un propósito mucho mas agradable, volver a ver a Rolf.

Definitivamente volar no era lo que más le gustaba en la vida. Hermione bajó del avión con las piernas temblándole y no pararon de vibrarle hasta que sus pies no pisaron el interior del aeropuerto. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Ron sofocó una risa. Hermione era tan valiente para algunas cosas como aprensiva para otras, pero por supuesto jamás haría un comentario al respecto porque ya conocía de sobra el carácter de su chica. La que parecía haberse bajado de una atracción de feria era Tonks, adoraba viajar en avión. La sensación de volar era electrizante para ella. Siempre solía decir que el ser humano era anatómicamente imperfecto y que los únicos seres que habitaban la tierra y que rozaban la perfección en sus cuerpos eran los pájaros. Ellos tenían la capacidad de volar, y eso para Tonks significaba la plena libertad.

—Cielos estoy entusiasmada con todo esto Charlie—Exclamó—Todo es tan nuevo para mí.

El pelirrojo rió y los cuatro se encaminaron a recoger sus respectivos equipajes. Poco tiempo después ya estaba subidos en un taxi rumbo al apartamento que Charlie y Hermione compartían en Bucarest.  
No era un apartamento muy grande, pero cuatro personas podían vivir en él perfectamente holgados. La zona donde residían quedaba muy cercana al Museo Nacional de Historia de Rumania donde Charlie trabajaba y Hermione cursaría su último año de estudios gracias a su beca. El apartamento constaba de dos dormitorios amplios, un salón, una cocina mediana y un solo cuarto de baño, algo que no molestaba en absoluto a ninguno de los cuatro. Pronto se instalaron. Tonks ocupó la habitación con Charlie, y Ron hizo lo propio con Hermione. Ambos estaban muy emocionados con eso de vivir juntos, en un país diferente, lejos de las interrupciones que habían sufrido aquel verano en la Madriguera. Una vida nueva y en común, era algo que los llenaba de gozo. Sobre todo a Ron, que veía que su vida se encaminaba cada vez mas. No tardaría en ponerse manos a la obra para alcanzar su sueño de dirigir algún equipo de futbol de la ciudad. Le daba igual si el equipo era mejor o peor, pertenecía a alguna federación o no, lo importante era abrirse camino y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—¿Qué os parece si nos damos una ducha y salimos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? Me encantaría que conocieseis el lugar donde Hermione y yo trabajamos—Dijo Charlie una vez que terminó de acomodar sus cosas y ayudar a Tonks con las suyas.

A todos les pareció una gran idea y cuando estuvieron listos, abandonaron el apartamento y se sumergieron en las históricas calles de Bucarest.

Una vez que entró en la casa, Luna subió como un rayo a su dormitorio y se encerró en él. En sus manos aun tenía agarrado el papel que Rolf le había dado un instante antes de subir al avión que lo había alejado de ella. Nerviosa y expectante lo fue desdoblando con torpeza hasta que vio lo que contenía. Era un retrato suyo, de cuerpo completo, estaba dormida y no llevaba nada de ropa.

—No lo puedo creer.

Rolf, en algún momento en el que habían estado juntos, y aprovechando que ella dormía, la había pintado a carboncillo, sobre una de las hojas de sus cuadernos de dibujo. Luna sonrió y sintió como sus palpitaciones aumentaba. Luego le dio la vuelta al papel y se dio cuenta que no estaba en blanco había escrito algo con el mismo carboncillo con el cual había dibujado su figura desnuda. La inscripción decía…

_"Porque es así como me gusta recordarte, siendo tú, por dentro y por fuera, y sé que volveré a encontrarte pronto, devuélveme el dibujo entonces, porque éste es solo mío."__  
__Rolf._

Luna se puso en pie, sin soltar la hoja de papel, se acercó a la ventana y miró al cielo. Apretó con fuerza el dibujo sobre su pecho y luego suspiró.

—No dudes que voy a devolvértelo, tal vez estas navidades. Pero si por cualquier motivo no vuelves por Navidad, juro que algún día este dibujo volverá a tus manos y ese será el día en que volvamos a estar juntos.

El fin de semana quedó atrás y con él el mes de Agosto, y el final del verano era ya una realidad. Aquella mañana del primer día de Septiembre Harry llegó temprano a la Madriguera, pero no lo suficiente como para encontrar a Ginny dormida. La muchacha desayunaba tortitas con aire apático.

—Buenos días—Saludó el joven a las dos mujeres que estaban en la cocina—Que solitario se ve esto.

Molly suspiró mientras recorría con sus marrones ojos cada silla que rodeaba la mesa.

—Así es querido, los que no están fuera del país, están en sus trabajos, ¿Vienes a decirnos adiós tú también?

Harry asintió a la pregunta que le formuló Molly. La mujer le sonrió, se acercó a él y tras darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente añadió.

—Cuídate, regresa pronto, tú no estás muy lejos—Miró a Ginny de soslayo— Os dejaré a solas para que podáis despediros con tranquilidad.

Sin decir una sola palabra mas, abandonó la cocina dejando a Ginny sentada mirando fijamente las tortitas de su plato y a Harry de pie, observando con atención a la pelirroja.

—Es la hora Ginny, tengo que irme.

La muchacha alzó sus castaños ojos del plato y miró al joven que le sonreía. Sin dudarlo más, dejó su sitio en la mesa y agarrándolo de la mano salió junto a él de la casa. Caminaron sin soltarse de la mano hasta llegar al coche de Harry.

—Regresaré en un par de fines de semana.

—Prometiste llamarme a diario.

—Lo haré, siempre al terminar mis clases, solo será este año Ginny. El próximo será diferente—Dijo Harry mientras la agarraba suavemente de la cintura.

—¿Sabes una cosa?... Por primera vez seré yo quien te espere a ti y no tú a mí—Observó la pelirroja mientras pasaba los brazos por el cuello del muchacho.

Harry sonrió y sus labios se juntaron con los de ella en un tierno y sincero beso. Luego se separaron y él subió al vehiculo, bajando completamente la ventanilla.

—Nos vemos en quince días.

—Aquí estaré.

Un nuevo y corto beso, y el motor del coche de Harry rugió comenzando a moverse. Ginny se quedó de pie observando como su novio se alejaba de la casa. Justo cuando cruzaba la cancela de la entrada, pasó junto a Luna que recién llegaba a la Madriguera. Harry detuvo el coche, bajó nuevamente la ventanilla y se despidió de la chica. Luego desapareció definitivamente por el tortuoso camino ante la atenta mirada de las dos muchachas. La rubia caminó entonces hacia su amiga que estaba quieta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos llorosos.

—¿Por qué fuimos a enamorarnos de hombres que nos abandonan?

Las palabras de Luna arrancaron una sonrisa de los labios de Ginny.

—¿Cómo estás?—Preguntó la pelirroja mientras se pasaba un dedo por el borde de los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de ellos.

—No mejor que tú, te lo aseguro. Pero tengo la esperanza que Rolf regresará muy pronto. Mi padre piensa invitarlo para estas Navidades, a él y a su familia.

—¿Y vendrán?

—Él sí, porque yo tengo algo que quiere recuperar—Dijo la rubia sonriendo.  
Ginny la miró desconcertada, pero optó por no preguntar, porque si Luna hubiese querido contárselo, no habría finalizado la frase justo ahí.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora?

—Prepararnos psicológicamente para regresar a la universidad… ¡Ah! y comprar tu vestido para la boda de Cho.

—Aun quedan dos meses Luna—Observó Ginny mientras pasaba un brazo por el de su amiga y caminaban juntas hacia el interior de la casa.

—Pero esas cosas hay que pensarlas con tiempo, querida… Oye ¿Crees que el profesor Flitwick habrá crecido algo durante el verano?

—¡Luna!

—¿Qué? Es que es tan pequeñito. Siempre me pone nerviosa cuando solo le veo la calva detrás de la mesa, y odio que hable con esa voz tan chillona. Me desconcentra, por eso suspendí el año pasado su asignatura.

—Eso no es cierto, suspendiste porque tenías la mente en otra presencia masculina de la clase, y no por el pobre profesor Flitwick.

Luna miró a su amiga fingiendo indignación. Ginny no hizo caso al gesto de la rubia y tras cerrar la puerta principal subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Luna resopló y posteriormente siguió a su amiga, entrando en el dormitorio y cerrando la puerta a continuación.

—Era muy difícil apartar los ojos de Draco durante la clase y mucho más agradable mirarlo a él que adivinar donde demonios se metía el profesor Flitwick, o detrás de qué se escondía.

—No seas mala Luna, no se escondía—Añadió Ginny dejándose caer bocarriba sobre su cama.

—De todas formas, este año ni Draco Malfoy será capaz de distraerme porque la única persona que podría hacerlo no está aquí.

Suspiró melancólicamente, y se derrumbo al lado de su amiga, pero lo hizo bocabajo.

—Supongo que solo nos quedará esperar—Dijo Ginny con la mirada clavada en el techo.

— Supongo. Y eso sí es una novedad, al menos para mí.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que todos se marcharon de la Madriguera. En todo aquel tiempo, Molly había hecho la mitad de la comida, puesto sobre la mesa la mitad de vasos, platos y cubiertos y tendido la mitad de sabanas que durante el verano. Y a pesar de ser la mitad del trabajo que realizaba en la época estival, a ella le sabía a poco. Durante el día tal vez no lo notaba tanto, pero cuando llegaba la hora de la cena, había sillas vacías alrededor de la mesa y eso si lograba arrancarle un poco de melancolía. Pero pronto se le pasaba cuando los gemelos contaban alguna anécdota sucedida en su peculiar tienda de artículos de broma, o Percy charlaba sobre sus planes de futuro con Audrey. Cuando Ginny contaba que había recibido llamada de Harry, o Arthur comentaba lo mal que estaban las cosas en su departamento en las dependencias municipales. Las charlas y las risas mitigaban un poco la falta de Bill, Charlie y Ron, pero solo un poco. Porque cuando todos terminaban la cena, Fred y George se despatarraban en el sofá y discutían sobre qué absurdo programa de televisión decidían ver. Eran igualitos en todo, pero en gustos televisivos nunca estaban de acuerdo. Ginny se encerraba en su habitación y hablaba con Luna largo y tendido por teléfono para contarle todo lo que Harry le había dicho en su llamada. Y Percy se sentaba en un rincón del salón para repasar informes y suspirar por momentos cuando la imagen de su novia asaltaba de improviso su perfecta mente. Era entonces cuando Molly preparaba té, y luego una vez que las estrellas y la luna eran las únicas dueñas del cielo, se sentaba en el primer escalón de la entrada a la Madriguera, mirando como su esposo volvía a poner a punto el motor del viejo Ford Anglia azul turquesa. Y sorbo a sorbo, tomaba la humeante y excitante bebida, pensando en que cada día que pasaba era uno menos para volver a reunir a su adorada y entrañable familia al completo.

Entró precipitadamente en la floristería logrando sobresaltar a Tonks. Tenía una extraña y enorme sonrisa en el rostro y parecía más excitado de lo normal, y eso últimamente, era casi imposible de que sucediera.

—¿Está listo?

—Por supuesto que sí, Ron. Soy muy buena en esto, ¿Por qué crees que no dudaron en darme el trabajo?

Ron rodó los ojos mientras su cuñada entraba en un pequeño cuarto lleno de ramitas y hojas esparcidas por el suelo, y con unas cámaras frigoríficas que hacían mas frío aquel establecimiento.

—Aquí está ¿Qué te parece?

—Le va a encantar—Dijo Ron mientras agarraba lo que Tonks había sacado de aquel cuartito y que no era sino un ramo de flores silvestres.

—Es extraño que no escogieses un ramo de rosas rojas. Siempre pensé que a las chicas como Hermione les gustaba ese tipo de flor—Añadió Tonks mientras sacaba un lazo azul y lo ataba alrededor del plástico trasparente que envolvía al ramo.

—A ella no le gustan las rosas.

Tonks se encogió de hombros y siguió colocando le lazo.

—Charlie y tú ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer esta noche ¿no?

—Desaparecer, como por arte de magia—Comentó la joven haciendo la lazada y terminando su trabajo.

—Exacto, necesito la casa para Hermione y para mí a solas.

Tonks reparó entonces en unas bolsas que Ron llevaba colgadas del brazo y comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué es eso? ¡Cielo santo Ron! ¿Has comprado ingredientes? ¿Piensas hacer tú la cena?

El pelirrojo entornó los ojos y frunció los labios mientras miraba con rabia a la chica de pelo rosa que reía descontroladamente delante suya.

—¿Acaso no me crees capaz de hacerlo?

—No—Contestó sinceramente Tonks sin dejar de reír—Será un desastre, un auténtico desastre.

—¡Maldita sea!

Y fue lo último que dijo antes de agarrar el ramo con furia y abandonar la floristería dejando a Tonks revolcándose de risa sobre el mostrador.  
Pero lo triste del asunto es que Tonks tenía razón. Ron no había cocinado en su vida y ahora pretendía hacer una exquisita cena para su novia, por dos simples razones. Porque era diecinueve de septiembre, y ese día Hermione cumplía veintitrés años, y porque tenía que contarle una noticia que le haría tan feliz a ella como en ese instante se lo hacía a él.  
Llegó a casa y se puso manos a la obra. Troceó la verdura, sazonó el pollo, coció la pasta, preparó la salsa, y dejó la cocina echa un asco. Así que mientras se asaba la verdura junto al pollo en el horno, limpió todo lo que había ensuciado, esperó a que la cena estuviese lista y luego corrió al baño para darse una buena ducha. Cuando ya estuvo completamente listo, se sentó en el sofá, con el ramo de flores en las manos y la mesa puesta, adornada con dos velas de color rojo y unas bonitas copas de vino, a que Hermione pusiese un pie en el apartamento después de un duro día de estudios y trabajo en el museo.

Tonks cerró con llave la puerta del la floristería justo cuando Charlie llegaba caminando por la acera.

—Fin de la jornada.

—Al menos hasta el lunes—Comento Charlie mientras dejaba en los labios de su novia un suave beso a modo de saludo—Bien ¿Dónde vamos?

—Me gustaría cenar en uno de esos restaurantes que están frente al río Dîmboviţa.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Voy a pedir un taxi.

Charlie levantó la mano para hacer una señal a un taxista que pasaba cerca, pero Tonks le sujetó el brazo, consiguiendo que lo bajase. Aun así el taxi paró frente a ellos.

—¿Qué ocurre Tonks?

—Nada, pero me gustaría que caminásemos juntos un poco. No hay prisa por cenar.

Charlie sonrió, y con un gesto le indicó al taxista que siguiese su camino. El hombre murmuró unas palabras en rumano, y se alejo de ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Charlie se encogió de hombros y Tonks soltó una carcajada. El pelirrojo pasó un brazo por los hombros de su novia y después de estamparle un beso en la mejilla, caminaron juntos hacia el río que cruzaba la ciudad dispuestos a disfrutar de un buen restaurante, una buena comida y una mejor compañía.

Ron dio un respingo en el sofá cuando oyó tintinear las llaves de Hermione y escuchó los pasos de ella. Se puso en pie, escondió detrás de su espalda el ramo de flores, y esperó impacientemente a que la chica entrase en el salón. Y Hermione no tardó mucho en hacerlo. Nada mas entrar pudo ver la mesa, y a Ron de pie con una enorme sonrisa delatadora, escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda. Hermione dejó caer su maletín y su bolso sobre el sofá, y haciéndose la desinteresada, preguntó.

—Vaya ¿A qué viene esto?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del muchacho y frunció el ceño, mirándola con desconfianza.

—Es imposible que no recuerdes que día es hoy.

—Umm…

—¡Tu cumpleaños Hermione!—Exclamó el pelirrojo indignado.

La muchacha rompió en risas mientras caminaba hacia él sin dejar de reír.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, y me hace muy feliz que tú también ¿Qué tienes hay detrás?

—Una cosa—Contestó Ron dejando ver de nuevo la misma sonrisa que antes.

—Déjame verlo.

Ron tomó aire y sacó de detrás de su espalda el ramo de flores que Tonks había confeccionado para su regalo aquella tarde.

—¡Oh Ron! Son hermosas… ¿Cómo supiste que mis favoritas son las silvestres?—Exclamó Hermione mirándolas embelesada.

—Recordé que el día que fuimos a recogerte al aeropuerto, mi hermano entró en una tienda y compró un ramo con estas mismas flores. Dijo que eran tus favoritas.

—Vaya, te acordaste de una insignificancia como esa…

—No es una insignificancia Hermione. Aquel fue el primer día en que te vi, fue un día importante.

La joven sintió como se le llenaba de ternura el corazón, se acercó más a él y poniéndose de puntillas lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

—Gracias.

—Tengo más sorpresas.

—¿Ah sí, qué?

—Siéntate y lo verás.

Hermione obedeció a su chico y se sentó a la mesa, dejando antes el ramo sobre el sofá. Ron desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina y regresó al poco tiempo portando una fuente que humeaba mucho. La depositó sobre la mesa y destapándola, Hermione pudo comprobar que se trataba de un pollo al horno.

—¿Lo has hecho tú?

Ron asintió con energía y volvió a desaparecer, trayendo una ensaladera con una vistosísima ensalada de pasta. Hermione no lo podía creer, Ron había cocinado para ella, aquello si era una gran sorpresa. Una vez todo estuvo sobre la mesa, el pelirrojo encendió las velas y ambos comenzaron a degustar la cena. Podría decirse que a simple vista la comida parecía exquisita, pero Ron tuvo que reconocer que el pollo estaba un poco seco y la ensalada de pasta salada. Pero a Hermione le dio igual y comió de ambos platos, el esfuerzo que Ron había hecho solo por ella bien merecía la pena cualquier sacrificio. Cuando terminaron de cenar, el joven recogió rápidamente todos los platos sucios y sacó de la nevera una botella de Champagne bien fría y dos copas. Luego puso música relajante, y después de descorchar la botella, llenó las copas y se dispusieron a brindar.

—Por la cena, porque sigamos disfrutando de cosas juntos y porque estas aquí, hoy, conmigo.

Ron sintió como se le coloreaban las mejillas con las palabras de Hermione, mientras notaba como el iris castaño de su novia se clavaba en él. El pelirrojo alzó la copa y la hizo chocar contra la de ella. Luego apuró el contenido de un solo sorbo.

—¿Cómo es que Charlie y Tonks no están celebrándolo con nosotros?—Inquirió Hermione que bebía el líquido dorado y burbujeante de su copa con mas tranquilidad que su chico.

—Los largué, les dije que desaparecieran esta noche.

—¡Oh Ron! pobres…

—No te preocupes son una pareja con recursos—Rió el pelirrojo—Además, los regalos aun no han terminado.

—¿Ah no? ¿Qué me tienes guardado?—La voz de Hermione sonó susurrante y sugerente. Ella sabía a lo que él se refería y únicamente participaba de ello.

—No deberías hablarme de esa forma, o terminaré mostrándote lo que tengo guardado mas rápido de lo que piensas.

Hermione rió y dejando la copa medio vacía sobre la mesa se abalanzó sobre el joven. Sus labios chocaron, pero solo un instante porque enseguida dejaron paso a que fuesen sus lenguas las que llevasen el control del beso. Un beso lleno del deseo y la ternura que habían regido su relación desde que ésta comenzase solo un verano atrás. Ron alzó a Hermione en brazos, sin dejar de besarla. Ella entrelazaba los dedos en su cabello rojo enredándolo y tirando de él. Abandonaron el salón y entraron en su habitación. Los muelles de la cama crujieron cuando Ron dejó sobre ella el cuerpo de Hermione y luego sin esperar más tiempo, desabrochó su camisa y el cinturón de su pantalón dejando ambas prendas esparcidas sobre el suelo. Luego se tumbó junto a la chica que lo miraba con los ojos ardientes y una sonrisa tentadora en los labios. Ambos gestos era una señal demasiado clara de lo que deseaba y de lo que él iba a ofrecerle. Los labios húmedos de Ron se hundieron el cuello de la joven, recorriéndolo con avidez, mientras sus dedos expertos dejaban al descubierto la prenda íntima femenina que cubría los senos de Hermione. La muchacha emitió un débil gemido cuando notó el tacto del dorso de la mano del pelirrojo sobre su vientre, suave y lenta. Y luego aumentó la intensidad del siguiente gemido cuando esa mano ya no acariciaba su vientre sino que se había introducido por debajo de su falda y hacía presión sobre el interior de sus muslos. La forma en la que él la tocaba era maravillosa, una mezcla de pasión y sentimientos. Podía ser rudo y salvaje, y un segundo después tornarse delicado y dulce. Era tan desquiciante como excitante la forma en que lo hacía. Definitivamente aquel chico conseguía volverla loca cada día que pasaba junto a él. La boca de Ron ya no estaba sobre el cuello de Hermione y ahora se dedicaba a besar y lamer los senos ya desnudos de la joven. Su cuerpo se revolvía, se contorsionaba y se ofrecía completo a él, mientras los labios de Ron siguiesen sobre sus pechos y sus manos jugueteasen por dentro de su falda y su ropa interior. Y lo demás pasó como debía pasar, la falda de Hermione duró poco sobre su cuerpo y su ropa interior mucho menos, al igual que la de él. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron, ensamblados a la perfección porque estaban hecho el uno para el otro. Sus movimientos fueron lentos y luego rápidos, sus respiraciones agitadas y sonoras, sus corazones palpitaban tan fuertes como lo hacían sus sexos, y en medio de una explosión conjunta toda la tormenta vivida quedó reducida a una húmeda calma de cuerpos sudados, entregados y exhaustos.

La melena castaña de Hermione reposaba sobre el blanco, pecoso, y torneado pecho de Ron. Había sido una noche perfecta, el ramo, la cena, el encuentro, pero sobre todo él. Ron acariciaba con suavidad los bucles desordenados del cabello de su novia.

—Hay algo mas—Susurró—Algo que tengo que contarte.

Hermione dejó de apoyar la cabeza sobre el torso de Ron y lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Sabes que es FC Dinamo de Bucarest?

—Umm ¿Es futbol?

Ron esbozó una sonrisa, estaba claro que Hermione no lo conocía en absoluto y daba palos de ciego.

—Es un equipo de futbol de la ciudad, juega en primera división. No es el mejor y no han tenido mucha suerte con los entrenadores últimamente. Despidieron al último hace un par de días…

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Tratas de decirme que…?

—Sí, seré yo.

—¡Oh cielos Ron! ¡Es fantástico!—Exclamó la joven emocionada.

—Solo una temporada, es la única condición que les puse. Cuando supieron quien era yo no dudaron en ofrecerme el puesto.

Mientras decía eso Ron se había incorporado un poco y se dejaba caer sobre el codo derecho para poder mirar la reacción de su novia. La muchacha abrazó feliz al joven y le dio un rápido beso en los labios a modo de felicitación. Ron sonrió y luego inesperadamente salió de la cama, sin preocuparse en cubrirse. Hermione lo miraba sin entender muy bien porque estaba en cuclillas, desnudo y revolviendo los bolsillos de los pantalones que reposaban sobre el suelo.

—¡Aquí está!—Dijo girándose hacia ella.

Hermione soltó una risita, la excitación de Ron aun no se había esfumado del todo.

—Toma, es el último regalo de hoy. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!

Era un regalo pequeño, envuelto en papel dorado y decorado con un lazo del mismo color. Hermione lo agarró nerviosa, Ron se sentó a su lado mientras ella desenvolvía el paquetito. Una cajita de plástico apareció debajo del envoltorio.

—Ábrelo.

Y lo hizo, con un poco de dificultad, pero lo hizo. Dentro había una pulsera rígida de plata. Hermione contempló la humilde y nada ostentosa joya con el corazón encogido. Era hermosa. La sacó de la caja con cuidado, y cuando fue a colocársela se dio cuenta que en su interior había una pequeña inscripción. Hermione miró a Ron y éste le sonrió, abriendo mucho sus azules ojos.

—Léela.

Hermione tragó saliva y leyó…

—_"Gracias por devolverme la confianza. Te amo"_… ¡Oh Cielos!

—¿Te gusta?

—No preguntes bobadas, me encanta… Pónmela.

Ron agarró la pequeña joyita y la colocó suavemente sobre la muñeca derecha de Hermione que temblaba por la emoción. Sus labios volvieron a fundirse en otro beso, esta vez mas calmado, mas tierno, un beso que emergía del fondo de su corazones. Ron volvió a tumbarse completamente sobre la cama, mientras observaba embelesado como su novia contemplaba la pulserita sobre su muñeca. Hermione suspiró profundamente mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el torso de Ron esparciendo una vez mas su melena castaña por él. Los dedos del pelirrojo volvieron a juguetear con los rizos del cabello de la joven. Y se quedaron allí, juntos, en silencio. Disfrutando de la calma, de sus respiraciones, de los latidos intensos de sus corazones, de la paz y la tranquilidad de saber que siempre contarían el uno con el otro, que lucharían porque nada pudiese romper aquello que desde ese instante comenzaban a crear juntos. A los pocos segundos, sus ojos ya se habían cerrado, y sus cuerpos unidos en un abrazo, dormían placidamente, soñando tal vez con la infinidad de momentos que sucedieron aquel hermoso y entrañable verano que los había unido para siempre.

**Fin**

* * *

**Eso es todo, por esta semana, la siguiente publicaré el epilogo y daré por finalizado este fic....**

**Gracias a todos por la paciencia, por la fidelidad y por ser como sois, y por hacer que este fic llegue en esta página a los 500 post, es solo mérito vuestro.**

**Gracias a LadyZabala, fatty73, AphroditeEvangeline, nena weasley granger, Kisa kuchiky, danielaweasley, avril3potter3and3xD, Amidalexxa, Ceciss, Meletea (pensaré lo de la historia con los twins ;) ), Susy Snape, Riswe(No es ningun aprieto, ya lo habia pensado pero tal vez me faltaba un empujoncito, no está descartado), estefita, Gelen, por vuestros post en el capitulo anterior.**

**Besos, hasta la semana que viene...**

**María.**


	27. Epílogo

**Epílogo: Tres años después…**

Era difícil saber si en la Madriguera podía caber más gente. Todos estaban allí, o casi todos, y el motivo de todo aquel gentío se debía a una gran celebración. Corría el mes de Junio, finales de Junio para ser mas exactos. La época estival había comenzado, el verano daba ya sus primeros pasos y eso se reflejaba en el carácter de todos, y en que comenzaba a hacer un agradable calorcito que invitaba a la manga corta, a los vestidos finos y a los torsos masculinos al descubierto. Los días eran menos lluviosos, y el sol se dejaba ver un poco más. Era una fecha propicia para el gran acontecimiento que se iba a producir aquella misma tarde en el hogar de los Weasley. Un acontecimiento esperado y deseado por todos, sobre todo por tía Muriel. Porque sí, ella estaba allí, no podía perderse algo como eso, y tampoco podía pasar por alto que en apenas unas horas volvería a desempolvar su maravillosa, y recargada tiara de oro blanco y brillantes. La joya a la que prácticamente dedicaba su vida. Porque seamos sinceros, era una reliquia horrible, pero tenía muchísimo valor.

Molly contemplaba embelesada como había quedado todo listo para la ceremonia. El césped, cuidado para la ocasión, estaba cortado al punto justo. Arthur había hecho un grandísimo trabajo. Sobre el verde y exuberante césped, se disponían; a un lado, las mesas donde todos degustarían la deliciosa cena que había sido encargada a un modesto pero buen catering. Los manteles que cubrían las diferentes mesas eran blancos y tenían un cubre mantel de color azul que terminaban en cuatro esquinas de pico. Las sillas también estaban forradas de tela blanca y adornadas con un lazo del mismo tono que el cubre mantel. En el centro de la mesa un hermoso ornamento de flores ensalzaba la belleza de aquel rincón. Del otro lado del césped, decenas de sillas de madera blanca, adornadas con guirnaldas de flores naturales, se disponían frente a una pérgola de madera del mismo color de las sillas, con un hermoso atril en el centro y dos banquetas forradas de rojo frente a él. Aquel había sido un regalo por parte del padre de la novia. Dividiendo en dos las hileras de sillas blancas hasta llegar a la pérgola, se extendía una grandiosa alfombra roja. Y en la parte trasera del jardín se había improvisado una pista de baile y un pequeño escenario donde amenizaría el banquete una orquesta. Aquel había sido un detalle del novio. Molly tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente recreándose en lo que veían sus castaños y a veces cansados ojos. Aquel era un día importante, porque uno de sus hijos se casaba con una buena muchacha, y eso era algo que festejar por todo lo alto. Se sacudió las manos en el delantal y se puso en pie, a la vez que las gallinas y los pollos armaban un enorme polverío y se desperdigaban por los alrededores. Faltaban cada vez menos horas para el enlace, pero aun eran las nueve de la mañana y quedaba mucho día por delante.

La mayoría de los Weasley dormían, aun era temprano. Al menos para los hombres, porque las chicas estaban despiertas prácticamente desde que se escuchó el canto del único gallo del la granja. Ginny contemplaba su vestido para la ceremonia que estaba colgado en la puerta semiabierta del armario. En la cama contigua, Hermione miraba al techo bocarriba con ojos soñadores.

—Las bodas me ponen nerviosa—Dijo la pelirroja logrando sacar a su cuñada de la ensoñación.

Hermione la miró y sonrió.

—¿Por qué?

—Es algo importante, siempre piensas que algo saldrá mal… ¿No lo crees?

—¡Cielos no!, espero que nada salga mal. Nunca he pensado eso—Hermione se había incorporado precipitadamente y cruzaba los dedos con fuerza para ahuyentar el mal augurio.

Ginny se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana observando el jardín.

—Ha quedado precioso—Añadió con un leve suspiro.

—Ni en sueños habría imaginado algo mejor. Es perfecto todo, las mesas, los adornos, la pérgola… pero sobre todo que se celebrará aquí. Esta casa es especial.

—¡Oh vamos Hermione! Esta casa es cada vez más pequeña y vieja. Y tener a tía Muriel dormitando entre sus paredes no la mejora en absoluto.

Hermione rió levemente y luego rodando los ojos añadió.

—Son las nueve deberíamos bajar y desayunar, hoy nos espera un día largo y ajetreado.

Ginny asintió convencida de ello, y ambas chicas abandonaron la habitación para bajar a la cocina.  
Fueron las primeras, después de Molly claro, que llevaba ya una hora manos a la obra. Era incansable, y Hermione siempre la admiraba por ello. Entre las tres prepararon el café y las tortitas para que cuando los demás Weasley despertasen con un hambre voraz no tuviesen que esperar demasiado, y el carácter no se les agriara. Todos debían estar de muy buen humor aquella mañana de sábado de finales de Junio. Poco a poco el resto de la familia fue despertando más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Los primeros en aparecer fueron Bill, Fleur (que lucía una incipiente panza resultado de su tercer embarazo), y sus hijos, Victoire y un muchachito de cuatro años, Dominique. Los niños ocuparon rápidamente sus asientos al olor de las tortitas de la abuela. Fleur, que no estaba llevando demasiado bien su próxima maternidad, sintió nauseas nada mas entrar en la cocina y tuvo que correr hacia el baño. Bill sentó a su hijo pequeño en la silla junto a la mesa, puso un par de tortitas en su plato y corrió tras su esposa para ver si podía ayudarla en algo. Por el camino se cruzó con los gemelos que ya habían visto correr a Fleur, y entrar precipitadamente en el baño.

—Buenos días—Dijeron ambos nada mas entrar.

Todos saludaron a los dos pelirrojos que no tardaron en ocupar sus asientos y comenzar a zamparse el desayuno. Un poco mas tarde bajaron juntos Ron y Percy, charlando sobre los preparativos de la boda. El más joven de los dos hermanos parecía no llevar demasiado bien aquella conversación, y comentaba al otro los nervios que le producía tal acontecimiento. El olor a tortitas hizo que Ron olvidase por completo su preocupación por la boda y se centrase solo en el desayuno. Antes de sentarse a la mesa, saludó a su novia con un delicado beso en los labios, bajo la atenta y emocionada mirada de su madre. Hermione sirvió café y ambos se sentaron juntos a degustar el exquisito manjar marca Weasley. El único que faltaba era Charlie. Había decidido que hasta que no pasase todo el embrollo del enlace y Muriel abandonase la Madriguera, él y Tonks se quedarían en casa de los padres de ella. Sin duda, eso era muchísimo mejor que soportar constantemente las miradas acusadoras de la desagradable anciana. En el fondo Molly también agradecía aquella distancia, parecía que su tía aun no había mitigado su resentimiento por el segundo de sus hijos y presentía que en cualquier momento podía estallar una guerra entre ambos, o peor aun, con Tonks. Y no deseaba que nada enturbiara lo que en apenas unas horas sucedería en el jardín de su casa. El ambiente del desayuno era distendido, todos hablaban con todos. Fleur y Bill habían vuelto a la cocina y ella parecía tener mejor aspecto. Pero de repente Arthur hizo acto de presencia en la cocina, no habría sido nada alarmante si la persona que entraba de su brazo no fuese tía Muriel. Nada mas entrar, miró a todos por encima de sus inservibles gafas con severidad, pero luego desvió sus ojos hacia la muchacha de cabello castaño que estaba sentada junto a Ron y su expresión de dureza cambió mostrando un gesto en su rostro de compasión. Ron sofocó una risa al ver como la cara de su novia se volvía morada de rabia, esa mirada le acompañaría por el resto de su existencia, o al menos, mientras la anciana siguiese viva. Muriel soltó el brazo de Arthur, que respiró al fin aliviado, y caminó hacia Hermione.

—Querida ¿Cómo estás hoy?—Preguntó con aparente amabilidad.

—Igual de bien que ayer, tía Muriel.

La mirada de la anciana se hizo aun más compasiva, y eso exasperó a la joven hasta límites insospechados. Por suerte los ojos de Muriel se desviaron hacia Ron que en ese instante le daba un bocado a su tortita. El joven al percibir la mirada inflexible y temible de su tía, notó como el trozo de comida se quedaba atravesado en su garganta.

—Espero que este zopenco te esté tratando bien y lo siga haciendo cuando yo regrese a Londres después de la boda.

—Ron es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida tía Muriel, debes despreocuparte por eso—Añadió Hermione mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda al muchacho que comenzaba volverse un poco azulado. Ron tosió con fuerza y el trozo del alimento bajó al fin hasta su estómago.

—Permíteme que lo dude querida, pero si tu deseo es estar con un miembro de esta familia, supongo que esa es solo decisión tuya, a mí solo me queda desearte toda la suerte del mundo, creo que la necesitarás. Lo único que me congratula es saber que usarás mi tiara, ya vimos que bien lucía sobre tu cabeza cuando pensabas casarte con… Charlie—Dijo aquel nombre encogiendo el rostro como si estuviese tragando cactus—Estoy deseando poder vértela puesta de nuevo.

Sin dedicarles ningún tipo de mirada más, Muriel se alejó de ellos y se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, no sin antes darle los correspondientes buenos días al resto de la familia ignorando por completo a Fred y a George.

El resto del desayuno pasó sin pena ni gloria, todos terminaron con gran rapidez hasta que solo quedaron sentados a la mesa Molly, Arthur y por supuesto tía Muriel que no se cansaba de hablar sobre el futuro enlace. Ginny salió al jardín, sabía que Harry no tardaría en llegar y decidió esperarlo sentada en los gastados columpios de neumáticos. Era reconfortante el calorcito que proporcionaba los rayos del sol, así que cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro para que esos rayos acariciasen su blanca y pecosa tez. Pronto oyó como se abría la cancela de la Madriguera. Abrió rápidamente los ojos y se puso en pie pensando que sería su novio, pero en vez de ver el cabello azabache del muchacho, vislumbró una cabellera larga y rubia adornando un rostro compungido y malhumorado al mismo tiempo. Era Luna y al parecer no tenía un buen día.

—Buenos días, Luna.

—Lo serán para ti Ginny—Dijo de malos modos sentándose en el otro columpio libre.

Ginny rodó los ojos con resignación. Su amiga tenía un nuevo drama en su vida, y a ella no le quedaba más remedio que averiguar de que se trataba.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Rolf, debía haber llegado ayer por la noche y no lo hizo—La voz de Luna sonó triste.

—Su vuelo se habrá retrasado, no te preocupes seguro que llegará hoy—Ginny intentaba animarla—Además tienes el dibujo ¿no?—Luna asintió pesadamente—Sabes que él siempre te lo deja antes de irse para que tengas la certeza de que volverá a recogerlo. Es suyo, ya te lo dijo.

—¿Y si no vuelve esta vez? Ginny para ti es fácil, Harry lleva ya dos años instalado definitivamente en Londres, os veis a diario. Yo solo veo a Rolf en Navidad y un mes en verano. Que venga a la boda de tu hermano es algo fuera de lo común porque estamos en Junio, y él siempre llega en Agosto… ¿Y si se ha cansado?... ¿Y si ha conocido a alguien de su ciudad, alguien a quien puede ver todos los días y no cuando su tiempo o el mío lo permite?

—No seas negativa Luna, tú nunca lo has sido… Rolf vendrá, y si no lo crees lee la inscripción que te dejó detrás de tu dibujo, nunca te ha fallado.

Las palabras de Ginny consiguieron apaciguar un poco el maltrecho corazón de su rubia amiga que decidió cambiar de conversación y confiar en que lo que había dicho la pelirroja fuese cierto.

—¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

—Bien, sino fuese porque los nervios están a flor de piel. Mamá pretende aparentar tranquilidad, pero sé que está como un flan. Charlie aun no ha aparecido, creo que lo hará justo cuando comience la boda. Tía Muriel más insoportable que nunca. Y Ron pensativo por los pasillos, y cuando le hablas del enlace se le desfigura el rostro, pobre él es el que está mas nervioso viendo lo que se le viene encima.

Luna rió a mandíbula batiente sin tratar de disimularlo.

—Va a llevar muy mal eso de que todas las miradas se centren en él. Es increíble que aun no haya superado del todo su timidez—Añadió la rubia mientras se daba un impulso para comenzar a balancearse sobre el columpio.

—Y eso que desde esta temporada va a llevar el control de los Chudley Cannons. ¡Cielos! El día que nos enteramos que Ron sería el entrenador del equipo casi nos morimos de la alegría—Ginny rió al mismo tiempo que Luna—Sobre todo cuando supimos la cara de frustración que se le quedó a Cormac… Ahora Ron lo dirigirá a él, eso fue lo mejor.

—Sin duda, ese idiota no ha tenido más que aceptarlo. La vida da vueltas Ginny, y cada cual tiene lo que se merece.

La pelirroja miró a su amiga y asintió sonriendo completamente de acuerdo con ella. La cancela volvió a abrirse, y esta vez la persona que llegaba sí tenía el cabello azabache y unos ojos verdes y brillantes que se clavaron en las dos muchachas. Ginny saltó del columpio y corrió hacia Harry lanzandose a sus brazos para darle un beso de bienvenida, y logrando que su amiga se muriese de sana envidia.

—¡Maldita sea! No hagáis eso delante de mí. Me da ganas gritar y conseguís que os aborrezca.

Ginny intentó no reír con el comentario de su amiga, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando Luna lo hizo antes mientras abandonaba el otro columpio.

—Buenos días Harry, te ves tan bien como siempre—Dijo saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, ¿Y Rolf?

—Aun no ha llegado, sigo esperando, como siempre.

—Luna duda que esta vez venga—Añadió Ginny mirándola seriamente.

—¿De veras? Oh vamos Luna puedes dudar de cualquier cosa, pero no de que Rolf incumpla una promesa. Él dijo que estaría aquí para la boda y estará, así que no te preocupes.

Luna suspiró profundamente y luego sonrió a la pareja.

—Os dejo solos con vuestra odiosa felicidad, yo me iré a mi casa a llorar mi desgracia por los rincones.

Y diciendo eso, y tras dedicarles una sonrisa melancólica, atravesó la cancela alejándose mientras arrastraba los pies pesadamente.

—Umm, no lo lleva tan mal, ¿no crees?

Ginny miró a Harry con severidad y luego rodó los ojos.

—No hagas bromas con la pobre Luna, Harry. Yo en su lugar estaría aun peor que ella.

—El que tiene que estar subiéndose por las paredes es Ron, lleva una semana hablando de lo mismo y de cómo diablos se metió en esto—Rió Harry mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de su chica.

—No lo está llevando nada bien, te lo aseguro. Escuché como el otro día le decía a George que tiene pesadillas con la boda—Dijo Ginny bajando sustancialmente la voz—Por suerte mañana habrá pasado su tortura.

Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con resignación y luego divisó a su pelirrojo amigo que trataba casi sin éxito meter a todas las gallinas y los pollos en el granero ayudado por Hermione. La pareja se acercó a ellos.

—¡Malditos bichos! Échame una mano Harry, hay que meterlos en la jaula que está ahí dentro—Dijo Ron casi sin aire y sudando mientras señalaba hacia el edificio de madera donde dormitaban las dos vacas de la familia.

Harry no lo dudó y se puso manos a la obra. Ginny y Hermione también echaron un cable a los chicos, pero las aves estaban nerviosas, revoloteaban y los dejaban casi ciegos con el polvo que levantaban al batir las alas. La tarea les llevó casi veinte minutos terminarla, y por fin respiraron aliviados cuando vieron a todos los animales dentro de la oxidada jaula del granero. Estaban hechos un desastre, sucios, sudorosos y agotados.

—Será mejor que me vaya a casa a darme una buena ducha si quiero estar aquí antes de las cinco de la tarde—Comentó Harry pasándose el antebrazo por la frente.

—Sí, no es mala idea—Argumentó Ginny intentado quitarse algunos restos de heno que había quedado enredados en los rizos de su cabello rojo—Te acompañaré hasta el camino.

—Gracias Harry.

—No hay de qué Ron, y no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Diciendo eso, Harry y Ginny abandonaron el granero, dejando Hermione y a Ron solos. La chica miró a su novio y frunció el ceño con resignación.

—Oh vamos Ron. No puedo creer que aun estés tan nervioso—El pelirrojo suspiró—¡Es increíble! Sabes que no serás ni el primero, ni el último en pasar por eso.

—No puedo evitarlo.

Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intuyendo que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que llegase el momento de la boda y él mismo se diese cuenta que no era para tanto.

—Estoy deseando verte bajo esa pérgola de flores. Estarás tan guapo que no sé si podré resistirme a que toda la ceremonia y la fiesta terminen para lanzarme sobre ti.

Hermione había decidido cambiar de tema y ese tema era mucho más agradable y más relajado que el anterior. Ron abrazó a su novia por la cintura y miró hacia la parte superior del viejo y gastado edificio de madera, luego sonrió maliciosamente. Hermione enarcó una ceja con reticencia.

—De eso nada. No hay tiempo Ron. Pronto será medio día, debemos almorzar, y prepararnos para la ceremonia. Además, en este momento, no estás tan irresistible y este lugar no es una maldita pérgola floreada.

Ron rió, y se miró de arriba abajo. Hermione llevaba razón, estaba muy sucio por culpa de las endiabladas gallinas. Pero aun así insistió una vez más, agarrando con más fuerza la cintura de la chica y aproximándola hacia él.

—Sin embargo tú sí estás de lo mas atractiva y salvaje así—Miró de nuevo hacia el habitáculo superior—Deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo, además, creo que eso me liberaría de mi estado de nervios.

Hermione alzó una ceja y luego agarrando con sus frágiles manos las enormes manos de Ron que rodeaban su cintura, añadió.

—No, ya habrá tiempo después de la boda.

Ron retiró su abrazo de la cintura de la joven y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho a modo de enfado.

—Odio cuando te pones terca… Muy bien, aguantaré, pero podrías darme un adelanto ¿No?

—¿Estás seguro? Mira que sé que cuando empiezas no sabes parar—Le advirtió ella.

—Seré bueno, un adelanto nada mas, por favor, lo necesito.

Hermione rió ante la suplica del muchacho y luego se aproximó a él, le apartó las enormes manos del pecho y pasó las suyas por detrás del robusto cuello de Ron, besándolo a continuación. El beso fue intenso y largo, y en ese tiempo el pelirrojo ya intentaba pasar a mayores tratando de buscar por debajo de la camiseta de Hermione la ropa interior de ella. La muchacha se separó de golpe y lo apartó con ambas manos, dejándolo desconcertado.

—¡Lo sabía! Eres incorregible, ¿Ves como no sabes parar?—Ron rodó los ojos resignado, a Hermione no le quedó otra opción que sonreír—No hay tiempo ahora, y sí todo el que quieras después de la boda… Anda, vamos.

Las dos últimas palabras las pronunció mientras tiraba a duras penas del muchacho que se resistía a salir del granero.

Al medio día Molly ya había servido el almuerzo y todos comieron con tanta rapidez que hubo más de un atragantamiento, toses y golpes en la espalda. Pero todos sobrevivieron, incluso tía Muriel que durante un rato tuvo un pequeño hueso de pollo atravesado en la garganta, pero tras un buen golpe de tos y un par de toques que Arthur le propino a nivel de los omóplatos, terminó de nuevo en su plato de porcelana blanca. Los gemelos no pudieron evitar mirar con aversión aquel pequeño trozo óseo una vez expulsado pensando en lo bien que hubiese quedado en la garganta de tía Muriel para toda la eternidad.  
Tras el disgusto, sobre todo para la anciana, comenzaron las interminables colas para el baño. Todavía no había salido uno, cuando otro ya se disponía a entrar. El tiempo apremiaba. Por fin después de tanto ajetreo de entradas y salidas del baño, y averiguar donde estaba la corbata de Bill, el cinturón de Arthur o los lazos marfil del vestido de Victoire, la Madriguera y su multitud de habitantes comenzaron a respirar con mas tranquilidad. Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, y todos estaban listos para empezar a dar la bienvenida a los primeros invitados.

Y así fue todos los asistentes a la boda comenzaron a llegar de forma intermitente pero constantes, como las primeras gotas de lluvia en otoño. Los primeros, para seguir con su costumbre de no perderse nada, fueron los Dursley, que nada mas llegar saludaron efusivamente a tía Muriel ignorando al resto de la familia. Seguidos de ellos hicieron acto de presencia los McLaggen, con Cormac y su estirada novia al frente, y los Brown, sin Lavender que no había podido asistir por encontrarse en medio de la selva africana con una organización de médicos altruistas. Todos se preguntaron alguna vez si aquella inesperada vocación se debía a ella, o al hecho de que el medico jefe de la organización fuese el hombre que acaparaba ahora toda su atención. Cada cual tenía su opinión al respecto, pero todos coincidían que fuese por lo que fuese, ella estaba allí, y no todo el mundo tenía el valor suficiente para dar un paso tan importante como aquel. Los Tonks fueron los últimos vecinos en asistir, Charlie y su novia saludaron a todos, pero no les hizo falta ignorar a tía Muriel porque de eso se encargó ella solita haciendo como si la pareja no existiera. A medida que iban compareciendo, cada invitado ocupaba una de las sillas blancas que estaban dispuestas en hilera delante de la pérgola de flores donde se produciría el "Sí quiero" de los novios. Alicia y Angelina llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que los Tonks, rápidamente Fred y George corrieron a su encuentro y ocuparon sus asientos junto a las dos jóvenes. Toda la familia y amigos por parte del novio estaba casi al completo, todos menos los Lovegood. Ginny comenzó a preocuparse aunque trataba de disimularlo cada vez que saludaba a un miembro de la pequeña familia de la novia, personas a las que prácticamente no conocía. En uno de esos momentos en que pudo escabullirse de la bienvenida, se acercó a Harry y con él sí dio rienda suelta a su intranquilidad.

—Luna aun no ha llegado y falta solo diez minutos para que comience la boda.

—No te preocupes vendrá—Dijo Harry, aunque en el fondo también se extrañaba de la tardanza de la joven.

—¿Y si Rolf no ha aparecido?

Harry se encogió de hombros, él no podía responderle a esa duda. Sin embargo aun no habían terminado su conversación cuando los Lovegood atravesaron la cancela de la Madriguera. Ginny los divisó enseguida, e igual que se sintió aliviada, luego comprendió que Luna no debía sentirse demasiado bien. Los dos llegaban solos, sin el joven escocés. A Ginny no le cupo duda que esta vez Rolf sí parecía haberle fallado a su rubia amiga. Rápidamente se acercó a la joven que se mostraba tremendamente abatida. El señor Lovegood se apresuró a saludar al matrimonio Weasley, dejando así a solas a ambas muchachas.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—Preguntó Ginny mientas pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Luna.

—No lo sé, no ha llamado y su teléfono no está operativo… tal vez no tomó ese vuelo nunca—Suspiró apesadumbrada.

Ginny no sabía que decirle para poder animarla. Porque, bien mirado, dijese lo que dijese, no tenía la certeza absoluta de que Rolf quizá, sencillamente esta vez, no hubiese deseado estar al lado de Luna. Por suerte Harry las interrumpió indicándoles que la ceremonia iba a comenzar. El novio ya estaba en su lugar bajo la pérgola, a su lado el padrino y detrás de un atril el pastor que oficiaría el enlace. Solo faltaba la protagonista del evento y los invitados esperaban ese momento con ansias. Daban las cinco de la tarde, era la hora, la novia debía hacer su entrada. Todos contenían las respiraciones, los niños estaban preparados con sus canastos de pétalos de flores para lanzarlos delante del la novia al paso de ésta por la roja alfombra. Ron, debajo de la pérgola se frotaba nervioso las manos, sudaba. Hacía calor y con ese vestuario de pingüino mucho mas. El pastor se aclaró sonoramente la garganta cuando miró su reloj y pudo ver que pasaban cinco minutos de la hora señalada y la novia no daba señales de vida. Pero los cinco minutos se convirtieron rápidamente en diez, y los murmullos de voces por parte de los invitados comenzaron a envolver aquella zona del jardín.

—¿Qué pasará?—Preguntó Harry a Ginny.

—No lo sé.

—Oye—La voz era de Tonks que estaba sentada detrás de la pelirroja y su novio—¿Dónde está Hermione?

—¡Cielos! No tengo ni idea, tendría que estar ya aquí—Contestó Ginny una vez mas haciendo cada vez más notable su nerviosismo.

—Esto se pone feo—Susurró la novia de Charlie al oído de éste.

El pelirrojo desvió los ojos hacia el novio y el padrino, que ya no podían ocultar por más tiempo la tensión que acumulaban por la espera. Incluso el pastor se frotaba inquieto las manos. Dominique comenzaba a aburrirse, y se entretenía en colocar pétalos de flores sobre su nariz y soplarlos después para ver cual llegaba más lejos. Victoire reía a su lado, pero las risas y el juego quedó sofocado cuando Fleur entró en acción y los amenazó con dejarlos sin probar pastel si continuaban alborotando. Ginny no dejaba de mirar hacia la cancela, la novia debía llegar por aquel lugar. Desde su sitio no se divisaba muy bien la entrada, y el tiempo transcurría, ya pasaban quince minutos desde el instante en que debía dar comienzo la ceremonia. Los murmullos eran cada vez menos sofocados. Tía Muriel estaba roja, sobre todo porque su "tesoro" se encontraba supuestamente sobre la cabeza de la novia, y si ella no aparecía con la tiara, podía arder Troya. De repente Ginny abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, una persona… no, dos corrían hacia donde ellos estaban. La primera era Hermione, sin duda, su vestido malva hacia ondas con la carrera. Detrás de ella un joven alto, rubio y que portaba una maleta le seguía el paso a la misma velocidad.

—¡Luna! Es Rolf… ¡Mira! Viene con Hermione—Exclamó Ginny tirando del brazo de su amiga.

La rubia se puso en pie girándose para ver si lo que decía la pelirroja era cierto y así era, se trataba de él, no había dudas. Rápidamente abandonó su lugar y corrió a su encuentro. Hermione pasó junto a ellos como una exhalación.

—¡Rolf! ¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¡Me asustase!—Exclamó la rubia dándole con el puño cerrado en el hombro.

—¡Un desastre! El avión se retrasó, mi teléfono se quedó sin carga… ¡Lo siento!—Se disculpaba el joven dejando la maleta sobre el suelo.

—Pensé que no vendrías—Luna había cambiado el tono de su voz.

—Por supuesto que iba a venir. Tú tienes algo mío que quiero recuperar ¿Lo tienes ahí?

Luna sonrió y metiendo la mano en el bolsito que hacia juego con su vestido naranja, sacó el papel doblado que contenía el dibujo que Rolf le había hecho tres años atrás.

—Tómalo.

—No, esta vez no—Dijo él con voz seria—No he venido a llevármelo.

Luna lo miró confundida.

—¿Ya no lo quieres?

—Claro que lo quiero, es mío. Solo que esta vez cuando acabe el verano, yo no voy a irme de aquí y por lo tanto no necesito regresar por él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Conseguí un puesto en un laboratorio de biología de Londres… Lo pedí hace tiempo, pero me lo han concedido hace apenas dos semanas—Los ojos de Luna se abrían hasta casi salírsele de las órbitas— No te dije nada porque es una sorpresa… me quedo en Londres, Luna.

La respiración de la joven se volvió acelerada y de un salto se encaramó en los brazos de muchacho que la sostuvo a lo justo para que ella no cayese al suelo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, porque sus bocas estaban ocupadas en una tarea en la cual las palabras sobraban.

Llegó casi sin aliento, Ron la miró desconcertado y Percy, a su lado, aun mas. Los invitados que la habían visto atravesar la alfombra roja corriendo desesperadamente murmuraban entre sí. Hermione agarró las manos de Percy y dijo entre cortadamente.

—Está aquí… llegó, pero a medio trayecto por el camino… se le pincho una rueda… viene caminando, por eso se retrasa… llamó, pero solo estaba yo en la casa. Preparaos, Audrey está a punto de cruzar la cancela.

Percy exhaló un suspiro de alivio, y Ron le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras resoplaba con fuerza. Hermione sonrió a ambos jóvenes y luego se retiró a su lugar entre los invitados de la hilera de sillas blancas, precisamente en la silla vacía que quedaba junto a Harry.

Tal y como había anunciado Hermione, Audrey, su padre y su vestido blanco (excepto por los bajos), aparecieron por la cancela. La joven se recompuso pasando la mano por el brazo de su padre, las primeras notas de la marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn se oyeron, los niños ocuparon su lugar al principio de la alfombra roja, (Dominique casi no tenía pétalos en su cesto blanco), los invitados recobraron su estado de emoción, y Percy dibujaba en su rostro una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras la veía avanzar lentamente hacia él. Ahora todo volvía a ser perfecto. Hermione, que ya ocupaba su lugar junto a Harry, observaba todo a su alrededor con entusiasmo, imaginando lo maravilloso que seria el día que ella atravesase también aquella alfombra roja para unirse a Ron. La novia estaba deslumbrante, sobre todo por el adorno recargado que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Tía Muriel había vuelto a sonreír orgullosa, Molly tenía los ojos húmedos, y Arthur le guiñaba disimuladamente un ojo a Percy para infundirle ánimos. Pero la mirada de Hermione se centró en su novio, el joven continuaba nervioso, aun más si era posible. Ser el padrino no era tarea fácil, y aun no comprendía como Percy lo había llegado a escoger a él. Pero así había sido. La novia llegó junto al novio, y la ceremonia dio comienzo al fin. Hermione continuó observando a su chico que se tocaba insistentemente el bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta de su traje de pingüino. Allí estaba guardada su tortura, aquello que no lo había dejado conciliar el sueño desde que Percy decidió que él iba a ser el segundo hombre más importante del festejo. El motivo por el cual todas las miradas recaerían sobre él. Porque él era el encargado de oficiar el brindis y aun peor, de dar el discurso. Y eso era lo que guardaba en el bolsillo, el trozo de papel con las letras impresas que habían elaborado juntos. Hermione le había echado un cable, pero solo a la hora de escribirlo, porque pronunciarlo, tendría que hacerlo él solito. Hermione rió en voz baja, era absurdo sentirse tan agobiado por una nimiedad como aquella, pero aquel chico pelirrojo, fuerte, alto y fascinante sufría lo indecible con aquella misión. Porque así era Ronald Weasley, y eso era lo que la había enamorado de él. Que siempre, pasase lo que pasase, continuaría siendo tan tímido y encantador como el joven de las fotografías que Charlie le mostró un día sin saber las consecuencias que eso conllevaría.

La boda fue un éxito, los novios una pareja feliz, y los invitados comieron y bebieron para festejar su felicidad. El discurso de Ron fue un desastre, pero pronto quedó olvidado, sobre todo cuando las cervezas y las botellas de licor comenzaron a tomar protagonismo. Aquella había sido la segunda boda que se celebraba en la Madriguera, y todos eran conscientes de que no iba a ser la última, porque cuando Audrey lanzó su ramo, éste fue a caer en las manos de Ginny…

Pero esa boda, y lo que sucedió en ella, pertenece ya a otra historia…

* * *

**  
****Y hasta aquí llegó este fic, queda oficialmente clausurado...****  
**

No os dejéis llevar por el final, aun no he decidido si continuará o no, en este instante, es el final.  
Podría no haber escrito este epílogo, y haber terminado la historia en el capi anterior, pero he querido hacerlo, porque necesitaba ver una vez mas a todos los Weasley juntos y el epílogo contando la boda era una buena oportunidad de hacerlo.

Como cada vez que termino una historia os cuento en que me he basado para escribirla y ésta no será una excepción. Es tal vez la historia mas fácil que he escrito, casi fluía sola, porque me he basado:  
* En los distintos tipos de vivir el amor, a través de cuatro historias diferentes; La de _Ron y Hermione_, basado en que la atracción física es importante y como una atracción así puede terminar en un tierno amor, sin necesidad de prescindir de la pasión. La de _Harry y Ginny_, basado en la paciencia y la devoción, en la ternura y en aceptar que a veces todo lo que deseamos está tan cerca que somos incapaces de verlo. En la de _Charlie y Tonks_, y en como una amistad entre dos personas puede llegar a convertirse en algo mas casi sin que ninguno de los dos se de cuenta y de forma recíproca. En la de _Luna y Rolf,_y en como hay que aprovechar los buenos momentos, que son pocos y pasan rápido. Pero sobre todo quise hacer incapié en dos formas diferentes de amar, el que se tiene por la familia y por los amigos.  
*Otra cosa en la que quise basarme fue en la capacidad de superar las adversidades, como en el caso de Ron que finalmente, y pese a lo que le sucedió encontró una salida para poder dedicarse a algo que le hiciese feliz y hacerse valer una vez mas en vez de hundirse en su desgracia.  
*Lo último importante que usé para este fic, es que no hay futuro, que las cosas pasan hoy, y que mañana... bueno no se sabe si habrá mañana. Hermione entendió eso, entendió que la vida no se planifica a largo plazo porque a veces las cosas no suceden como esperamos.

**Eso es lo que quise contar, en plan de humor, y relajado. Si os trasmití todo eso, este fic mereció la pena.****  
****Gracias por la aceptación, por la fidelidad y por el cariño que habéis mostrado a esta historia...****  
****Sí la disfrutasteis como creo que sucedió, mis dolores de espalda están mas que justificados****  
****Creo que ya no me queda mas que decir, solo daros las gracias una vez mas, sobre todo por el cariño y el respeto que siempre mostrais cada vez que escribo algo...****  
****Besos infinitos a todos y todas las que habeis participado, en mas o menos medida, leyendo y dejando vuestros rr, o solo leyendo sin daros a conocer...**

**Contesto rr de las personas que no tengo la cuenta, a las demás, gracias y lo haré por mp porque esta nota de autor se alargó demasiado:**

**Pulytas: **Hola, mil gracias a ti por animarte a leerla, me alegro que mi historia te haya hecho entrar en el raro mundo del AU. Es fantástico que te haya gustado, un beso...

**vetchle: **Hola, ay me acuerdo de ti, gracias por volver para dejarme tu comentario. Me alegra que te hayan gustado todos los capitulos y gracias por lo que dices sobre mi forma de escribir... Un besotes y mil gracias por leerlo...

**Nos vemos pronto...**

**Yolanda Maria (Icecreammanrupert)**

**PD: Para aquellos interesados, "Londres" (mi proximo fic) comenzará a finales de este mes... un beso...**


End file.
